


Amo tu dulce voz

by aoibird6



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alister con su grupo no toleran a Dean, Angst, Balthazar tiene un amor no correspondido por Castiel, Castiel apoyando a Dean, Castiel celoso por Dean, Castiel no se lleva bien con Miguel, Dean ama cantar, Dean sufriendo por su madre, Drama, Hurt/confort, Joddy apoyando a Dean, Lucifer apoyando a Balthazar, M/M, Mary enferma, Romance, Threesome - M/M/M, bottom/Dean, sexo explícito, top/Castiel
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-06-01 19:19:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 44
Words: 151,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6533149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoibird6/pseuds/aoibird6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mary está gravemente enferma y necesita someterse a un costoso tratamiento, para ayudarla, Dean decide participar en un programa de talento musical con la esperanza de ganar el millonario premio del primer lugar. Contando el apoyo de su hermano menor y su mejor amigo, participa en las audiciones a escondidas de sus padres, sin sospechar que su vida cambiará por completo cuando el más estricto de los jurados, Castiel Novak, muestre interés en su presentación. AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Título: Amo tu dulce voz.  
> Parejas: CasxDean, CasxBalthazar, SamxGabriel, JohnxMary, LuciferxBalthazar.  
> Rating: K+  
> Capítulos: 44  
> Género: AU, Drama, Romance, Hurt/Confort, Angst.  
> Disclaimer: Los personajes de supernatural pertenecen a Eric Kripke.  
> Notas del fic: Las letras de las canciones con sus respectivas traducciones, fueron extraídas de internet y algunas traducciones de vídeos en Youtube, así que pueden haber algunos errores. Al final de cada capítulo colocaré como nota el nombre de la o las canciones que aparecieron. 
> 
> Este fic también está siendo publicado en "Amoryaoi" bajo el pseudónimo de "kuroyuki".

El rubio terminó de cantar y esperó que su amigo diera los últimos acordes de la guitarra antes de que el esporádico público que se reunió a su alrededor, dejara un par de billetes y monedas en la funda del instrumento. Agradecieron cortésmente el interés de las personas por detenerse a escucharlos y guardaron sus cosas para emprender el camino de regreso a casa. 

-Juntamos bastante hoy- dijo el mayor con una sonrisa- Y todo gracias a tu linda vocecita.  
-Benny- le pasó un brazo por los hombros- ¿Qué haría sin ti? Gracias por apoyarme en esto…- desvió la vista varios segundos.  
-¿Cómo se encuentra tu mamá?- preguntó con preocupación.  
-Papá la llevó hoy al hospital, se supone que tendrán los resultados de los exámenes que le hicieron y evaluarán si someterla a tratamiento o no- dijo con resignación- Aún no saben la fase en que se encuentra su cáncer… aunque el doctor cree que el pronóstico puede ser bueno y con el tratamiento, remitirá por completo.  
-Espero que así sea, amigo- habló el mayor- Y sabes que cuentas con todo mi apoyo, Dean.  
-Gracias, Benny- sonrió un poco y se detuvieron en una luz roja- No tienes idea de lo valioso que es para mí tu apoyo en estos momento… además de que este ingreso extra de dinero es estupendo, puedo ayudar con los gastos de la casa- la luz cambió a verde para los peatones y cruzaron.  
-Lo sé, amigo y haré todo lo que pueda para apoyarte- ambos intercambiaron una sonrisa- Oye, espera- su amigo se detuvo frente a una tienda e indicó el afiche que estaba pegado en el cristal- Mira, Dean, las audiciones para el nuevo programa de talento musical será la semana que viene en nuestra ciudad- el rubio se inclinó a leer- Tengo entendido que filman en Kansas pero están haciendo audiciones por todo el país para buscar a los chicos más talentosos.  
-Interesante, ahora vamos- iba a caminar pero lo detuvieron por el brazo.  
-Tienes que entrar- el rubio abrió la boca en señal de sorpresa- Tu voz es sensacional y tienes carisma con las personas, los dos ingredientes para el éxito- afirmó entusiasmado- Las audiciones son los días 18, 19 y 20 en el anfiteatro que hay en el centro, eso está como a veinte minutos de tu casa en autobús.  
-¡¿Estás loco?!- se liberó de su agarre para caminar y el mayor le sacó una fotografía al afiche antes de alcanzarlo- Sabes muy bien que mi padre detesta todo lo relacionado con la música, ¡Se enfadaría mucho si sabe que estoy cantando en las calles! Me matará si participo en ese programa- negó enfáticamente- Es una pésima idea.  
-Pero mira- le enseñó la parte de la fotografía que agrandó en su celular- El primer lugar ganará treinta mil dólares.  
-Benny… no, no voy a participar… ya tengo suficientes problemas con mi padre como para agregar otro más, especialmente ahora que mi mamá necesita estar tranquila y descansar… agradezco tus buenas intenciones pero no… démonos prisa, ya está oscureciendo. 

Cuando llegaron al sector donde vivían, dejó a su amigo en la puerta de su casa y se despidió de él dándole un abrazo antes de ir corriendo hacia la suya. Ambos se conocían desde pequeños y rápidamente se hicieron muy buenos amigos, sin mencionar que Benny lo había apoyado en momentos muy difíciles de su vida, especialmente cuando le diagnosticaron el cáncer a su madre hace seis meses. Cuando entró, se extrañó que sus padres lo esperaran en la sala de estar junto a su hermano menor y fue a sentarse a su lado. 

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué tienen esas caras?- preguntó preocupado.  
-Te estábamos esperando, Dean- dijo John muy serio- Tenemos algo muy importante que decirles, el doctor nos dio los resultados de los exámenes que se hizo su madre hace dos semanas.  
-¿Está todo bien?-interrogó el castaño juntando sus manos con nerviosismo.  
-No, Sam, el cáncer está avanzando pero aún no es tarde para que los doctores puedan tratarla, para ello debe someterse a un largo tratamiento, por eso necesitaremos que ambos coloquen de su parte para que podamos sobrellevar esto y va especialmente para ti, Dean, se acabaron tus salidas nocturnas y tu mal comportamiento en el instituto, lo que menos necesitamos en este momento son problemas- ordenó muy serio.  
-Basta, John, no le digas eso- pidió la rubia sonriendo-No se coloquen tristes, chicos, voy a estar bien y saldremos adelante juntos, lo único que quiero es que no descuiden sus estudios por esto.  
-¿Estarás bien?- el menor intentó contener sus lágrimas y Dean lo abrazó con fuerza.  
-Claro que sí, enano, mamá es la mujer más fuerte del mundo y ya verás cómo esto quedará en un mal recuerdo, ¿Cierto?  
-Así es- aseguró John- Vamos a salir adelante. 

El rubio fue junto a su hermano para abrazar con fuerza a su madre y se quedaron los cuatro juntos por varias horas en la sala de estar, recordando viejas anécdotas. Cuando fueron a acostarse, acompañó al castaño hasta su habitación, en donde lo mantuvo abrazado mientras sentía los estremecimientos del cuerpo ajeno, entendiendo que lloraba. 

-Mamá va a estar bien, enano, si se somete al tratamiento el cáncer remitirá y estará bien- aseguró acariciándole la espalda.  
-¿Puedes prometerlo?- preguntó observándolo mientras lloraba- ¿Me prometes que mamá se pondrá bien?- suplicó sollozando.  
-Sí, Sammy, te lo prometo, solo tienes que confiar en mí. 

Ambos se acostaron juntos esa noche pero el rubio no fue capaz de dormir. Si era honesto, estaba algo preocupado, ya que tenía entendido que ese tipo de tratamiento era bastante costoso y su padre no sería capaz de cubrirlo con sus ingresos actuales. Por la mañana siguiente, confirmó sus sospechas de una manera inesperada. Se levantó antes de lo usual para arreglarse e ir al instituto pero en la cocina escuchó el grito de su padre y se acercó con cautela, manteniéndose oculto. 

-Por favor, cálmate, John- pidió la voz de su madre.  
-¡No nos pueden hacer esto! Sin ese préstamo…- gruñó muy frustrado.  
-Cariño tranquilízate, de alguna forma conseguiremos el dinero pero no quiero que esto termine enfermándote a ti también.  
-Mary… eres lo más importante en mi vida… ¿Cómo se supone que me quede tranquilo cuando esa puta enfermedad te consume y yo no puedo evitarlo?- escuchó un ruido y se asomó a espiar, viendo a sus padres abrazados- Te amo, Mary… ninguna maldita enfermedad te apartará de mi lado.  
-John…

En ese momento comprendió que el dinero que ganaba su padre no sería suficiente para costear el tratamiento al cual debía someterse su madre y por lo que escuchó, el banco no le daría otro préstamo, sin mencionar que ya tenían una gran deuda por el mismo asunto. Durante el desayuno, estuvo inusualmente callado y terminó marchándose antes de tiempo al instituto. 

-¡Dean!- se volteó en la esquina al escuchar la voz de su amigo- Hola… ¿Qué tienes?

Ambos tomaron el autobús en la siguiente cuadra y durante el viaje le contó lo sucedido ayer junto con la conversación que escuchó hace solo unos minutos. Por más que John se esforzara, no conseguiría el dinero, porque debía ser una suma muy cuantiosa para recurrir a un préstamo. Afirmó la cabeza en el hombro de su amigo antes de que una solitaria lágrima surcara su mejilla. 

-¿Qué voy a hacer, Benny? No quiero que mi mamá se muera…- susurró muy triste- No quiero…  
-Dios… ¿Seguro que no hay algo que tu padre pueda hacer? Recurrir a algún familiar, a otro banco- dijo con preocupación.  
-No… ya sabes que la familia de mamá nunca estuvo de acuerdo que se casara con papá, después de eso no volvieron a aparecer…- hizo una pausa- Y por lo que entendí… el banco no les dará más dinero… y ya tenemos una deuda… 

Si algo llegaba a sucederle a Mary, sabía que su familia jamás llegaría a superarlo, él nunca se sobrepondría a ese dolor pero ¿Qué podía hacer? No había ninguna forma posible en que reuniera mucho dinero sin terminar robándolo o haciendo algún fraude por internet. No había… una idea fugaz apareció en su cabeza y se incorporó rápidamente. 

-¿Dean?- lo llamó su amigo preocupado.  
-Tú teléfono, préstamelo- pidió ansioso y el mayor se lo entregó. Se apresuró en buscar en la galería de fotografías hasta que dio con su objetivo- Esto es lo que debo hacer, es la única forma de ayudar a mamá.  
-¿Dean?  
-Voy a entrar a ese programa de talento musical y ganaré esos treinta mil dólares- afirmó con seriedad- Con ese dinero podremos pagar el tratamiento de mamá.

++++++++++

Castiel presionó uno de los botones de la máquina expendedora para sacar una bebida energizante. Tendrían una larga jornada por delante en Lawrence, su siguiente parada en las audiciones que realizaba el programa de talentos. El moreno tenía una prolífera carrera musical pero debido al estrés se tomó un tiempo lejos de los escenarios y cuando le ofrecieron ser uno de los jurados, aceptó sin dudar, quizás sería algo bueno y quien sabe, podía encontrar algo interesante entre las personas que presentaban a ese tipo de cosas. 

-¡Cassie!- se giró al oír la voz y lo abrazaron por el cuello- Así que aquí te escondías, pillín.  
-Solo vine por algo de beber, Balthy- esbozó una sonrisa cuando una mano se deslizó hasta su cintura- ¿Se te perdió algo bajo mi camisa?- preguntó dándose la vuelta.  
-Oh sí, y pienso recuperarlo justo ahora- lo empujó a un lado de la máquina expendedora- ¿Sabes? Me alegré bastante cuando me enteré que serias otro de los jurados, tenerte por aquí será muy divertido, cuatro meses trabajando muy juntitos, no podría pedir algo mejor. 

Había conocido a Balthazar hace años, casi en el inicio de su carrera musical y ambos congeniaron rápidamente, por lo cual solían hacer conciertos en conjuntos para sus fans. De hecho, se llevaban tan bien, que incluso sus cuerpos eran muy compatibles en la cama, aunque Castiel nunca ha experimentado eso que las personas llaman “amor”, aún cuando su amigo le declaró abiertamente el verdadero interés que tenía en él, terminó rechazándolo y solían acostarse de vez en cuando. Detuvo la mano que se acercaba peligrosamente a su entrepierna y esbozó una sonrisa. 

-No seas un pervertido, las audiciones comienzan en cinco minutos, así que vamos- ordenó.  
-Está bien, cuando comienzas en plan mandón, nada se puede hacer- se quejó haciendo un puchero- ¿Almorzamos juntos?  
-Claro-los dos se dirigieron hacia el gran auditorio del lugar- ¿Lucifer y Anna ya llegaron? Ahora que lo pienso, nunca he coincidido con Lucifer, lo he visto en la televisión y es bastante bueno.  
-Mucho más que eso, tiene lo que los críticos y sus fans llaman “sex-appeal infernal”, un sexy demonio con forma humana- se lamió los labios- ¿Te interesa, Cassie? Estoy seguro que podríamos hacer un interesante trío.  
-Sigue soñando, no caeré en tus perversiones- se burló al oír las quejas de su amigo- Pruébalo y luego me cuentas que tal fue, ahora apresúrate o el productor nos regañará de nuevo. 

El rubio lo detuvo afuera de la puerta para darle un lascivo beso antes de que entraran al auditorio, saludando a los dos jurados que estarían con ellos esos cuatro meses. Uno de los productores del programa, se acercó a ellos para explicarle las grabaciones que harían ese día. 

-Muy bien, chicos, estaremos grabando hasta las doce, haremos un receso de una hora para almorzar y continuaremos con las audiciones de las una hasta las siete. Debido a todos los interesados que enviaron los formularios, ese será el horario fijo para estos tres días.  
-Que fastidio- dijo Balthazar acomodándose en el asiento- Espero que encontremos buenos talentos aquí, hay algunos con potencial pero nuestro tiránico Cassie aún no se ha mostrado interesado por alguno.  
-¿Tan exigente eres?- preguntó Lucifer con una maliciosa sonrisa.  
-Oh, cierto, te uniste a nosotros hoy- continuó el rubio- Verás, mi pequeño Cassie es muy exigente y apenas ha escogido a tres chicos en las dos semanas que llevamos en esto, además fue el director quien lo obligó a mostrarse más interesado o de lo contrario no hubiera escogido alguno hasta ahora.  
-Vaya- dijo el mayor curioso- Así que los rumores son ciertos, quien diría que tras esa carita de chico bueno, se ocultaba un demonio.  
-Cállense los dos, a diferencia de este idiota- indicó a su amigo- Yo me tomo esto muy enserio, si vas a escoger a un talento musical, tiene que ser alguien con una excelente voz pero también debe tener algo especial, algo que lo diferencie de los demás- explicó asintiendo.  
-Yo creo que el nivel de los chicos está bien- intervino Anna- Las voces que hemos encontrado son increíbles, Cas.  
-No está mal pero falta algo más, algo que acompañe su voz, no sé cómo explicarlo pero no lo siento en alguno de ellos- afirmó cruzándose de brazos.  
-Solo apégate a lo que busca el programa, Castiel- pidió el productor suspirando- Te explicaré el formato del programa, ustedes estarán de espaldas hacia él o la concursante, la idea es que si te gusta la voz que escuchas, lo suficiente para tenerla en tu equipo, entonces presionas el botón frente a ti- lo indicó sonriendo- Y tu puesto se iluminará antes de girar para que veas tu elección, si hay más de uno que presiona el botón, entonces deben dar sus argumentos para convencer al participante de pertenecer a su equipo, ¿Entendido?  
-Sí, algo al estilo de “The Voice”- respondió Lucifer asintiendo- Entendido, jefe.  
-Ahora vamos a comenzar y por favor escoge a alguien, Castiel, olvídate de ese no-sé-qué que buscas. 

El moreno asintió desganado y se mantuvo mirando el suelo mientras las personas interesadas en ver la audición, hacia ingreso al lugar. Entendía perfectamente cómo funcionaba el programa, no era el primero en el cual participaba pero quería hacer su trabajo de la mejor forma posible y por ellos sus criterios de selección eran bastante estrictos. 

Tal como supuso, el primer día de audiciones fue bastante decepcionante y tuvo que dejar de lado su búsqueda de ese componente especial para solo evaluar voz y escoger a dos personas más, quienes no dudaron en ingresar a su equipo, ya que era bien conocido su talento y muchas revistas que promocionaban el nuevo programa, lo señalaban como el mejor entrenador de los cuatro jurados. El tercer día de audiciones llegó con rapidez y de cierta forma se alegró, dudaba mucho que hubiera algún talento en esa ciudad y esperaba que en la siguiente les fuera mejor. Después de almorzar junto al resto de los cantantes, con quienes se llevaba bastante bien y tenían una buena química para la audiencia, tomaron sus lugares para evaluar al siguiente concursante. Las luces se bajaron tenuemente antes de que la familiar melodía de “Hey Jude” comenzara a sonar por todo el lugar, ¿Quién sería la persona que iba a destrozar esa hermosa canción? Porque seguramente, no conseguiría sorprenderlo en lo más mínimo. 

“Hey Jude, don't make it bad  
(Hey Jude, no lo hagas mal)  
Take a sad song and make it better  
(Toma una canción triste y mejórala)  
Remember to let her into your heart  
(Recuerda dejarla dentro de tu corazón)  
Then you can start to make it better”  
(Y luego puedes empezar a hacerla mejor)

Castiel abrió los ojos en señal de sorpresa cuando escuchó esa profunda voz que cantaba a sus espaldas. Tenía algunas desafinaciones y errores en los tiempos en que entraba junto a la melodía pero su voz, no sabía con exactitud que es pero estaba seguro que se trataba de aquello especial que buscaba. Cerró un segundo los ojos mientras prestaba toda su atención al participante, ignorando por completo la evaluación técnica de su presentación para centrarse en lo que transmitía. 

“And anytime you feel the pain, hey Jude, refrain  
(Y cada vez que sientas miedo, hey Jude, deténte)  
Don't carry the world upon your shoulders  
(No cargues el mundo sobre tus hombros)  
For well you know that it's a fool who plays it cool  
(Porque bien sabes que es un tonto el que actúa con frialdad)  
By making his world a little colder  
(Volviendo su mundo un poco más frío)  
Nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah”

 

Definitivamente algo se ocultaba tras esa profunda voz que conseguía llevarlo hasta un lugar muy lejano de ahí y deleitarse con cada una de las palabras que acompañaban esa suave melodía. Sin pensarlo por más tiempo, presionó el botón que se encontraba frente a su asiento y éste se iluminó antes de comenzar a girar hacia el escenario mientras el público aplaudía con más fuerza de la necesario, aunque supuso que eso se debía a que pocas veces escogía un participante y su fama de estricto lo precedía, por lo cual la persona misteriosa debía tener talento para ser seleccionado por él. 

Hey Jude, don't make it bad  
(Hey Jude, no lo hagas mal)  
Take a sad song and make it better  
(Toma una canción triste y mejórala)  
Remember to let her under your skin  
(Recuerda dejarla debajo de tu piel)  
Then you'll begin to make it  
(Y luego empezarás a hacerla mejor)  
Better better better better better better, oh  
(Mejor, mejor, mejor, mejor, mejor, oh!!!)

Observó atentamente al chico que cantaba con bastante emoción la canción hasta que llegó a la parte final, demostrando un más que aceptable rendimiento en los altos para él. Un ruido llamó su atención y en ese momento regresó a la realidad, escuchando los aplausos del público y se percató que tanto Balthazar como Lucifer, habían presionado también el botón para reclamar al rubio como parte de su equipo y si era honesto, esa fue la primera vez que se sintió molesto con su amigo. 

*****************************************************************  
N.A: La canción que aparece en el capítulo e interpreta Dean es "Hey Jude" de The Beatles. 

Gracias por leer!  
Saludos! :D


	2. Chapter 2

Dean llegó hasta el anfiteatro donde se llevaría a cabo el tercer día de audiciones para el programa de talento en compañía de su mejor amigo y su hermano menor, quienes eran los únicos que estaban al tanto de sus propósitos sobre entrar al concurso para ganar el primer lugar. Uno de los asistentes le indicó donde debía esperar hasta que fuera su turno. 

-¿Estás nervioso?- preguntó Sam mientras miraba el lugar con curiosidad y escucharon unos fuertes aplausos- Parece que comenzarán la parte final de las audiciones dentro de poco.   
-Creo que esto no fue buena idea- dijo respirando con profundidad- Creo que voy a vomitar.   
-Vamos, amigo, lo harás genial- lo apoyó el mayor dándole una palmadita en el hombro- Tienes una voz increíble y no es la primera vez que cantarás frente a desconocidos.   
-Sí pero nunca frente a un cuarteto de reconocidos cantantes que me evaluarán, ¿Qué pasa si ninguno se gira hacia mí?- se pasó una mano por el rostro- Quizás sería una mejor idea que busque un trabajo donde pueda ganar más dinero.  
-Estarás increíble, hermano- lo animó el castaño- Y haces esto por mamá, sé que lo conseguirás.   
-Sammy… tienes razón, esto es por mamá, voy a dar mi mejor esfuerzo en el escenario.   
-Dean Winchester- una pelirroja entusiasta se acercó a él- ¡Hola, guapo! Yo soy Charlie y me quedaré con tus acompañantes mientras haces lo tuyo, ¿Cómo se llaman?   
-Él es Sam, mi hermano menor y él es Benny, mi mejor amigo.   
-Un gusto conocerlo chicos, quiero que me acompañen hacia allá- indicó una habitación junto al umbral que daba al escenario- Nosotros te esperaremos ahí, Dean, veremos tu actuación y te apoyaremos- le guiñó un ojo- Vas a hacerlo estupendamente y con esa carita los conquistarás a todos- el rubio se rio con sus palabras.   
-Gracias, Charlie. 

El rubio hizo varias respiraciones para controlar su ansiedad antes de dirigirse al umbral de la puerta mientras sus acompañantes seguían a Charlie hasta el cuarto contiguo. Esperó unos segundos hasta que uno de los productores se acercó a decirle que comenzarían y que entrara al escenario. Dean se dirigió hasta el centro del escenario, intentando no mirar a la gran audiencia que se encontraba tras las cuatro sillas volteadas donde estaba el jurado de elite con que contaba el programa. Tomó el micrófono con ambas manos mientras la pista que usaría comenzaba a sonar. Después de mucho pensarlo, decidió que se presentaría con “Hey Jude”, ya que esa canción era muy especial para él y la favorita de su madre, así que si clasificaba, sería de esa forma. A medida que avanzaba en su presentación que debía durar un minuto y medio, ninguna de las sillas se volteaba pero decidió concentrarse por completo en su canción, dando su mejor esfuerzo por su madre, una de las personas más importantes en su vida. 

For well you know that it's a fool who plays it cool  
(Porque bien sabes que es un tonto el que actúa con frialdad)  
By making his world a little colder  
(Volviendo su mundo un poco más frío)  
Nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah”

Repentinamente, una fuerte ola de aplausos se dejó sentir y observó con cierta sorpresa como el primero en escogerlo para que perteneciera a su equipo, era nada más y nada menos que el temible Castiel Novak, el hombre a quien las revistas señalaban como el jurado más estricto y calificado para descubrir al gran talento musical de la temporada. En cuanto esos ojos azules se fijaron en él, optó por cerrar los suyos para concentrarse por completo en la última parte de su presentación. 

Then you'll begin to make it  
(Y luego empezarás a hacerla major)  
Better better better better better better, oh  
(Mejor, mejor, mejor, mejor, mejor, oh!!!)

Mantuvo el alto de la última parte hasta el final y respiró profundo al terminar mientras se apartaba un paso del micrófono sin quitar la sonrisa de sus labios. Esa podría llegar a considerarse su mejor actuación musical, con la cual se sentía más satisfecho y lo comprobó cuando se percató que tres jurados habían votado por él y según las reglas del programa, cada uno expondría su opinión antes de que aquellos que lo escogieron, dieran sus argumentos y él debía elegir a que equipo pertenecer. 

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- preguntó la pelirroja que reconoció como Anna Milton, una talentosa solista a nivel nacional.   
-Dean Winchester- respondió con cierto nerviosismo al escuchar los aplausos del público.   
-¿Cuánto años tienes?- continuó con una sonrisa- Luces bastante joven.   
-Diecisiete- su vista se paseó por los cuatro jurados.   
-Vaya, tienes bastante talento, jovencito- esas palabras lo hicieron sonreír tímidamente- Tu voz es bastante atractiva, además de lo obvio a la vista- el público se rio con su insinuación- Debo admitir que estuve a punto de escogerte pero cuando estos tres monstruos de aquí- indicó a sus compañeros- Se adelantaron, no tengo oportunidad contra tanta testosterona.   
-Si sabes que eres nuestra chica favorita- canturreó Balthazar- Tienes todas las oportunidades que quieras conmigo, cariño- le guiñó un ojo causando varias risas- Regresando al asunto, estoy de acuerdo con Anna, en cuanto a lo obvio a la vista- el rubio se rio con nerviosismo- Tu voz es bastante cautivante, además de que transmites mucho, ni siquiera te vi durante la presentación pero podía imaginar tus expresiones con solo oír tu voz.  
-Sumándome a las opiniones de mis compañeros- habló Lucifer, el vocalista de una aclamada banda de rock en varios países del continente- Es cierto, eres bastante atractivo- el rubio a su lado le dio una palmadita en la frente.   
-No coquetees con el concursante, Lucy o te quedarás sin trabajo e irás a la cárcel, es un menor de edad- dijo causando varias risas.   
-Atractivo vocalmente hablando- aclaró con una felina sonrisa que hizo sonrojar a Dean- Evaluando con seriedad tu presentación, hay pequeños detalles que debes mejorar pero yo veo mucho potencial en ti y con la guía adecuada, llegarás muy lejos y estás en la mejor edad para comenzar.   
-¿Una guía adecuada como la tuya?- preguntó Anna con diversión.   
-¿Acaso hay otra mejor?

El Winchester mayor se relajó un poco ante el distendido ambiente que se había formado en el lugar. No había tenido la oportunidad de ver el formato del programa que estaban replicando en EE.UU pero si conocía al jurado estrella y eran los más calificados para conseguir el objetivo de buscar al próximo talento nacional. 

-¿Y qué opinas tú, Cas?- le dio la palabra la pelirroja.   
-Técnicamente, aún te falta bastante, hay desafinación de tu parte y tiendes a bajar la voz, al menos lo hiciste el primer minuto de la presentación.   
-El chico está nervioso, ¿Qué más esperabas?- intervino Lucifer- No todos tenemos la suerte de ser el gran Castiel Novak, el inmutable solista que tiene a todo el mundo a sus pies, a mí me gustaría tener a alguien en específico de rodillas frente a mí- Balthazar le dio otro palmadita en la frente.   
-Señor, sex-appeal infernal, contrólate o te daré una ducha fría- dijo provocando varias risas- Aunque tienes razón en algo, todos saben que muy pocas veces presionas ese botón, Cassie, así que deja las críticas para después y cuéntanos lo que todos queremos saber, ¿Por qué escogiste a Dean? 

Esos orbes azules se fijaron en él durante largos segundos que contribuyeron a que sus nervios regresaran, debido a que él también sentía porque el juez más estricto del programa había pedido que perteneciera a su equipo al presionar ese botón. 

-Cómo iba diciendo antes de que me interrumpieras, técnicamente tienes muchas falencias, Dean pero todas ellas pueden corregirse con práctica y una buena guía, tal como ha dicho Lucifer- hizo una pequeña pausa- Si solo evaluara tu ejecución con la canción, no te escogería, creo que estás muy por debajo del nivel de los participantes que ya han sido seleccionados- el menor asintió decepcionado- Pero así como eres deficiente en esa área en específico si hago una comparación con los demás, hay algo en lo que eres muy superior a los otros- el rubio abrió la boca un poco en señal de sorpresa- Tu voz tiene algo que me atrae bastante- admitió con seriedad.   
-Cassie, no coquetees tú también.   
-El único que coquetea con los participantes eres tú, Balthy- replicó suspirando- Como iba diciendo, hay algo en tu voz que me gusta bastante, así que dejaré de lado todo lo técnico y apostaré por eso especial que tienes. 

El público aplaudió muy fuerte después de oír esas palabras y la pelirroja tuvo que pedir un poco de silencio para que continuaran con la evaluación, ya que aún quedaban varios participantes más. Dean juntó sus manos con nerviosismo, ahora vendría la parte en que uno a uno quienes lo escogieron, darían sus argumentos para que los eligiera como su guía y se uniera a su equipo. 

-Bien, yo tomaré la iniciativa para que seas todo mío- canturreó Balthazar y recibió una mirada de reproche del moreno- Me refiero a que se integre a mi equipo- aclaró con diversión- Con mi guía, vamos a pulir el lindo diamante en bruto que resultaste ser, Dean.   
-No vamos a hacer collares- lo interrumpió Lucifer- Si te unes a mi equipo, sacaré todo tu potencial, porque el sex-appeal ya lo tienes, yo te ayudaré con lo vocal- le guiñó un ojo.   
-Estás coqueteando, Lucy- acusó haciendo un puchero el rubio- Eso no se vale- agregó causando risas entre los presentes.   
-Como ya dije- los interrumpió el moreno con su habitual cara de póker- Voy a apostar por aquello especial que tienes pero te advierto de inmediato que tendremos mucho trabajo que hacer para aumentar tu nivel y no seré condescendiente contigo, así que prepárate para unas arduas semanas de entrenamiento, eso si es que consigues mantenerte en mi equipo cada semana-la pelirroja se rio.   
-Se supone que debes alentarlo a escogerte, no que quiera salir huyendo de ti, Cas- dijo Anna con diversión- Muy bien, ya escuchaste los argumentos de ellos y la amenaza de sobreexplotación que hizo Cas, ¿A quién escoges, Dean? 

El rubio lo meditó durante varios segundos, evaluando cada una de sus opciones. Balthazar y Lucifer serían excelentes guías para apostar por llegar a la final y si era honesto, la advertencia del moreno lo había intimidado un poco pero si era realista, para ganar el gran premio necesitaba convertirse en el mejor talento musical entre todos los participantes y eso solo lo iba a conseguir con el máximo de exigencia. 

-Yo… elijo a Castiel- respondió algo nervioso y esos orbes azules se fijaron en él antes de que una pequeña y fugaz sonrisa apareciera en sus labios, fueron solo segundos pero podía jurar que lo vio sonreír.   
-¡No es justo!- replicó Balthazar levantándose para ir hacia su amigo y rodearle el cuello con un brazo- ¿Por qué siempre te quedas con todos los chicos y chicas sexys?- reclamó revolviéndole el cabello como a un niño mientras el público se reía.   
-Bienvenido, Dean y mucho éxito- le deseó la pelirroja sonriendo.   
-Gracias y hasta luego- se despidió dirigiéndole una última mirada al moreno, quien intentaba apartar al mayor de él. 

Se marchó hacia la sala donde los esperaban sus acompañantes dando un gran suspiro y en cuanto entró, su hermano junto a Benny se abalanzaron sobre él dándole saltos de emoción mientras lo felicitaban por haber quedado en el programa. En ese momento fue capaz de procesar todo lo que ocurrió y correspondió sus gestos con el mismo entusiasmo.

-¡Lo hiceeeeee!- gritó muy contento- ¡Lo logreeeeee!- la pelirroja se acercó a él para abrazarlo antes de mantener una mano en su espalda mientras una cámara los enfocaba.   
-¡Felicitaciones, Dean! Hiciste una excelente presentación y conseguiste cautivar al más duro de los jueces, ¿Cómo te sientes?   
-¡Estoy feliz!- gritó animado- No puedo creer que me escogieran, ¡Lo hiceeee!   
-Jajajajaja, además de enseñarnos tu hermosa voz, conseguiste algo que hemos visto muy poco en estos días de audiciones, llamaste la atención de Castiel y ahora formas parte de su equipo, aunque él dejó muy claro que vas a tener bastante trabajo.   
-Lo sé y estoy ansioso por comenzar, sé que será duro y tengo un largo camino por delante pero me esforzaré en conseguirlo, no voy a decepcionar a Castiel.   
-Bien dicho, esa es la actitud, Dean, esperamos verte muy pronto por acá y da tu mejor esfuerzo, ¡Felicitaciones! 

La chica los despidió cuando se acercó un hombre haciéndole una seña y entraron los acompañantes del siguiente concursante. El rubio escuchó atentamente lo que le decía uno de los productores. Después de pasar la prueba de las audiciones, en dos semanas tendría que mudarse temporalmente a Kansas, en donde los siguientes cuatro meses se quedaría una de las cuatro casas que ocuparían los jurados para entrenar a sus equipos y prepararlos para las diferentes competencias, individuales, en parejas y tríos. Al ser menor de edad, necesitarían un consentimiento firmado por sus padres para permitirle participar en el programa y Dean se comprometió en enviarles la documentación necesaria lo antes posible. El hombre le entregó un formulario que debía rellenar con sus datos antes de despedirlo con un “hasta luego” y felicitándolo por lo que había conseguido. 

-Estoy tan feliz- dijo Sam abrazándolo cuando salieron del anfiteatro- Eres uno de los participantes y tu guía será Castiel Novak, debo admitir que me dio algo de miedo cuando solo te criticó.   
-Tiene razón en lo que decía, Sammy- afirmó sonriendo- Y estoy seguro que con su guía y trabajando duro, es una posibilidad real que obtenga el primer lugar.   
-Así se habla, amigo- lo apoyó Benny entusiasmado- ¿Qué les parece si vamos a celebrar?  
-¡Sí!- respondió el castaño antes de percatarse del gesto de su hermano- ¿Qué tienes, Dean?   
-El productor dijo… que necesito un consentimiento… y…eso significa que debo hablar con nuestros padres… ni siquiera pensé que iba a clasificar… papá me matará- se colocó algo pálido mientras se llevaba las manos al rostro.   
-Eso no pasará- aseguró el menor- Estás haciendo esto por mamá y además adoras cantar, no dejes ir esta oportunidad, Dean, sé que papá terminará entendiéndolo y mamá te apoyará siempre.   
-Eso espero, enano… sé que mamá estará feliz pero papá…- negó despacio- Es mejor que dejemos el tema y vamos a comer o terminaré deprimiéndome en vez de alegrarme por este gran triunfo. 

++++++++++

El moreno se levantó de su asiento para estirarse después de un largo día de audiciones, ya todo el público había abandonado el lugar pero él optó por quedarse para esperar a Balthazar, quien fue a buscar sus cosas a una de las habitaciones del recinto. Fue hasta el escenario por donde pasaron los aspirantes de Lawrence en esos tres días y su mente rápidamente evocó el recuerdo de aquel rubio que lo cautivó con su voz aquella tarde. Las casi tres semanas que llevaban grabando, ese chico fue el primero que consiguió avivar su interés y todavía no entendía del todo que fue aquello que lo atrajo de su presentación. “Hey Jude” no era una de sus canciones preferidas, la voz del rubio tampoco fue la mejor que escuchó hasta el momento pero hubo algo en su interpretación que lo atrajo.

-Cassie- se sobresaltó al sentir la mano en su hombro y miró a su amigo- ¿Qué pensabas? Estabas muy concentrado, ni siquiera me sentiste acercarme.   
-Nada- mintió- ¿Estás listo para irnos?   
-Sí, por si acaso, antes de partir mañana temprano, nos harán una entrevista en el hotel, para conocer nuestra experiencia en el programa, como fueron las audiciones en Lawrence y todas esas cosas, así que no podremos divertirnos mucho hoy- dijo tomándolo por la barbilla- Y con lo que me encanta mi fierecilla en la cama.  
-Tendrás que satisfacerte tú porque hoy dormiré solo- anunció apartándolo- Estoy cansado y quiero dormir.  
-¿De verdad, Cassie? Pero prometiste que dormiríamos juntitos- hizo un puchero- Bueno, después de follar como conejos.   
-Estoy seguro que a Lucifer le encantará tu propuesta, es muy obvio que han estado flirteando estos días, podrías ser más discreto- se dirigió hacia la puerta en compañía del rubio.   
-¿Celosito, Cassie?- no respondió- No es justo, primero te quedas con el chico sexy de la tarde y ahora me rechazas- el moreno suspiró- Ahora que lo pienso, es la primera vez que muestras interés en otra persona, ¿Alguna razón en especial? Eres muy exigente con tus elecciones y si soy honesto, ese chico no cumple con tus altos estándares de calidad vocal.   
-Como lo dije en ese momento y lo repito- respondió yendo hacia el estacionamiento para subir a su auto mientras su amigo lo hacía en el asiento del copiloto- Vocalmente le falta bastante pero estoy apostando por aquello especial que percibí en su actuación.   
-Mmm, no me mientas- alegó el mayor colocándose el cinturón de seguridad o recibiría otro regaño- Ese chico está para comérselo y quieres llevártelo a la cama, seguro que así consigues mejorar su linda vocecita, haciéndolo gritar toda la noche.   
-El único pervertido que haría eso eres tú, Balthy- afirmó sonriendo un poco.   
-Eso es cierto- se rio- ¿Cenamos juntos? Al menos acompáñame ya que no me quieres en tu cama, Cassie.   
-Está bien pero deja de hacer berrinches- pidió cediendo y condujo calle abajo, en dirección al hotel donde se quedaban. 

Si era honesto, todavía tenía sus dudas respecto a Dean Winchester pero lo que sintió al escuchar esa voz fue algo muy real y creía que con la guía adecuada junto a un arduo trabajo, ese chico se volvería un gran talento en el futuro y quería contribuir a que eso sucediera. Solo quedaban dos semanas para que terminaran las audiciones y después de eso, comenzaría el verdadero trabajo entrenando a su equipo a cargo.

************************************************  
Gracias por leer!   
Saludos! :D


	3. Chapter 3

El rubio respiró profundamente mientras esperaba que su padre llegara del trabajo para contarle una vez que dentro de tres días tendría que marcharse a Kansas para pasar a la siguiente fase del programa de talento. Una mano acariciando su cabello lo hizo reaccionar y observó a su madre, quien junto a Sam lo acompañaban en la espera de John. 

-¿Qué sucede, hijo? Estás preocupado- Jamás había sido capaz de ocultarle algo a Mary y claramente no comenzaría ahora.   
-Tengo algo importante que contarles, mamá… y no quiero que se enfaden…- admitió bajito.   
-¿Es algo malo?- negó a la pregunta- ¿Te hace feliz?- asintió con más entusiasmo del necesario, ya que por un lado obtendría el dinero que necesitaban para el tratamiento de su madre y por el otro, cantar siempre ha sido su gran pasión.   
-Puedo notar en tu carita que es algo bueno lo que nos dirás, así que no me enfadaré- la rubia le revolvió el cabello con ternura y la abrazó con fuerza.   
-Te amo, mamá, eres la mejor. 

Los tres estuvieron conversando un poco antes de que llegara su progenitor bastante cansado del trabajo, debido a que estaba tomando turnos extras para generar más ingresos, por eso Dean esperaba que el haber quedado en el concurso, fuera algo bueno y no provocara el enfado de su padre. 

-¿Cómo te has sentido, cariño?- preguntó el recién llegado besando a su esposa.   
-Estoy bien, John, no te preocupes- dijo sonriendo con dulzura- Siéntate antes de comer, nuestro niño tiene algo importante que decirnos.   
-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó obedeciendo con curiosidad- ¿Qué pasa, Dean? ¿Ocurrió algo en el instituto?  
-No, papá, estoy muy bien ahí, especialmente ahora que Sammy me ayuda a preparar mis exámenes- afirmó guiñándole un ojo a su hermano y éste sonrió- Bueno… se los diré de una vez antes de que me arrepienta…- juntó las manos con nerviosismo- Verán… la semana pasada… yo…  
-¿Estás saliendo con alguien?- el primogénito de los Winchester se colocó rojo con las palabras de su madre- Oh Dios, mi niño tiene pareja, se trata de Benny ¿Verdad? Lo sabía.   
-¡No mamá!- la corrigió rápidamente ante la risa de su hermano- Benny es mi mejor amigo y nada más…- carraspeó un poco- Yo… sé que… estos días han sido difíciles, especialmente para ti, papá-éste lo observó sin entender- Lo sé… los escuché hablando en la cocina… mamá necesita un tratamiento muy costoso y te estás sobreesforzando por cuidarla… por eso yo también quiero apoyarlos, somos una familia y eso es lo que hacen las familias.   
-Yo me ocuparé de eso, Dean- respondió su padre- Mary estará bien.  
-Quiero apoyarlos, papá, por eso… hice las audiciones para el nuevo programa de talento y quedé- afirmó con timidez- Voy a esforzarme mucho para conseguir el primer lugar, el ganador recibirá treinta mil dólares y con eso podemos costear el tratamiento de mamá, yo quiero que te coloques bien- dijo sin contener sus lágrimas- Quiero que te recuperes pronto y que todo esto quede en un mal recuerdo…   
-Dean…- la rubia lo envolvió con sus brazos antes de darle un cariñoso beso en la frente- Eres mi pequeño angelito.   
-Oh no, claro que no- intervino John molesto- Te he dejado muy claro que esas cosas solo son una pérdida de tiempo, ¿Quién te dio permiso para participar? ¿Tú sabías, Sam? Como sea, no vas a participar, ¡No lo harás!   
-Ya basta, cariño- afirmó Mary y tomó al menor por las mejillas- Me alegra mucho que hagas esto por mí, Dean pero por sobretodo quiero que lo hagas porque es lo que amas, yo sé cuánto disfrutas cantar- el rubio la abrazó llorando.   
-Quiero hacerlo por ti, mamá, mi familia es lo más importante para mí y si yo puedo hacer algo por ustedes, lo haré sin dudar…- observó a su padre- Por favor, te prometo que daré todo de mí para ganar y así mamá podrá someterse a su tratamiento y tú no tendrás que trabajar tanto como ya lo haces… no quiero verlos sufrir… los amo…-pensó que su progenitor continuaría en su dura postura pero fue a sentarse a su lado para abrazarlo con fuerza y le hizo un gesto a Sam para que se acercara, quedando los cuatro abrazados.   
-Ustedes son lo que más amo, mi hermosa esposa y mis hijos, a veces me pregunto que hice para merecerlos a ustedes como familia- el rubio se rio al igual que su hermano- Bien, Dean, puedes hacerlo pero con una condición.  
-¿Cuál?- preguntó con curiosidad.   
-Vas a dar tu máximo esfuerzo y aún si no consigues el primer lugar quiero que des lo mejor de ti y me hagas sentir muy orgullo, ¿Quedó claro, colega?- el aludido sonrió ampliamente.   
-¡Sí, papá! ¡Te lo prometo! 

Los cuatro permanecieron abrazados mientras Dean les explicó en qué consistía el concurso y que debía estar en Kansas mientras filmaban, por lo cual sus padres tendrían que hablar con el director del instituto para que pudiera dar exámenes libres. Eso último no hizo muy feliz a John y tuvo que prometerle que sus notas seguirían igual de buenas. El rubor cubrió sus mejillas cuando Sam les contó cómo había sido audición, remarcando que el estricto jurado Novak había mostrado bastante interés por él. 

-Estoy ansiosa por ver a mi niño en la televisión, tu voz es preciosa y sé que lo harás fantástico- lo animó su madre.  
-El programa comenzarán a transmitirlo en dos semanas- dijo Sam- Y tengo entendido que las presentación por equipos, individuales, en parejas o tríos, se harán en vivo.   
-Me encantaría que estuvieran ahí- afirmó el rubio suspirando- Sé que tienes que cuidarte mamá y que papá está ocupado con su trabajo pero… si llego a la gran final… ¿Vendrán a verme?- pidió ilusionado.   
-Por supuesto que sí, cariño- aseguró Mary acariciándole el cabello- Y aún cuando no podamos estar contigo como lo desearíamos, siempre te estaremos apoyando.   
-Así es- afirmó su padre- Te apoyaremos, hijo, aunque ahora que lo pienso, las audiciones será la primera vez que te escuche cantar.   
-¡Lo hizo genial, papá!- afirmó el menor- Estuvo estupendo y el público aplaudía mucho por él, los tres jurados que se dieron vuelta para escogerlo alabaron su voz.   
-¿Quieres les parece si vamos a preparar la cena?- propuso Mary- Papá se irá a cambiar de ropa, mientras estos revoltosos asistentes me ayudarán y continuarán contándome con muchos detalles como estuvo la audición.   
-¡Sí!- gritó el par de hermanos al unísono. 

El rubio sabía que no sería sencillo ganar esa competencia musical pero iba a dar su mejor esfuerzo con tal de conseguirlo y tener como motivación a su madre, no había forma posible que no diera todo de sí para lograrlo. 

Los siguientes dos días, se aseguró de dejar todo en orden para poder partir. Sus padres arreglaron las cosas en el instituto y consiguieron que pudiera dar exámenes libres cada fin de mes, procurando que no coincidiera con las grabaciones del programa. El rubio se sorprendió un montón cuando sus compañeros de curso fueron a animarlo y desearle el mejor de los éxitos en su participación. Esa misma tarde, Dean terminó de guardar sus cosas para bajar los dos bolsos que llevaría con sus cosas y se despidió de su madre, Benny y su hermano menor, ya que John sería quien lo llevaría hasta el aeropuerto. 

-Cuídate mucho, cariño- pidió Mary abrazándolo con fuerza- Te amo mucho, sé que te irá muy bien y llámame en cuanto llegues allá.   
-Te llamaré todo los días, mamá- le aseguró besando su mejilla- Prométeme que te vas a cuidar mucho, no quiero que algo te suceda.   
-Estaré bien, cariño-dijo acariciándole el cabello- Da lo mejor de ti en cada actuación y no olvides que estaremos apoyándote en cada una de ellas, aún cuando no podamos asistir.  
-Cuídate mucho, hermanito- pidió Sam abrazándolo- Ve a patear traseros y pórtate bien, no te alborotes por las tartas o regresarás antes de tiempo- el mayor se rio.   
-Idiota, soy un buen chico- esbozó una sonrisa- Cuídate mucho, enano y cuida de nuestros papás, los llamaré muy seguido para saber cómo está todo por aquí.  
-Vas a hacerlo estupendo, amigo- se despidió Benny abrazándolo- Déjalos a todos con la boca abierta, superestrella- el rubio se rio- Cuídate y diviértete, esta es una gran oportunidad y debes aprovecharla al máximo.   
-Eso haré, por favor cuida muy bien de mi hermanito en el instituto y tienes mi autorización para regañarlo si se porta mal- ambos se rieron.   
-No soy un niño- se quejó el aludido haciendo un puchero.   
-Vamos, papá- el mayor cargó sus bolsos- Los quiero mucho, chicos, cuídense mucho y nos vemos pronto. 

El viaje en el impala de su padre hasta el aeropuerto fue bastante silencioso, ya que se encontraba muy triste por tener que alejarse de esa forma de su familia y por cuatro meses pero tenía que dar ese gran paso, por su madre y por él. Cuando llegaron al aeropuerto, fue a pasar sus cosas por seguridad y su padre lo acompañó hasta la puerta donde debía embarcar. 

-¿Tienes todo hijo?- preguntó el mayor.   
-Sí, papá, no te preocupes, yo— se sorprendió un poco cuando lo abrazó con fuerza.  
-Cuídate mucho, Dean y cualquier cosa que suceda, por más pequeña que sea, quiero que me lo digas, sé que no he estado de acuerdo con tu pasión por cantar pero por sobre todo eres mi hijo y te amo, ustedes son lo más valioso que tengo y siempre voy a cuidarlos- el rubio sonrió correspondiendo su abrazo.   
-Yo también te quiero mucho, papá, gracias por apoyarme en esto y prométeme que si algo sucede con mamá, me lo dirás… ella se va a poner bien ¿Verdad?- preguntó con los ojos llorosos.   
-Claro que sí, Dean- aseguró acariciándole el cabello a su hijo- Mamá estará bien porque nos tiene a los tres que vamos a cuidarla y saldremos adelante juntos, como la gran familia que somos- se mantuvieron abrazados por varios minutos hasta que escuchó la voz que anunciaba que su vuelo saldría pronto.  
-Tengo que ir, papá- dijo apartándose con una sonrisa.   
-Cuídate mucho, colega y no olvides que aunque no podamos estar contigo, siempre te estaremos apoyando.   
-Sí- asintiendo entusiasta para abrazarlo de nuevo- Te quiero papá, cuídense mucho.   
-Estaremos bien, no te preocupes, ahora ve a patear traseros y haznos sentir muy orgullosos, porque sin importar el resultado, ya lo estamos. 

Dean cruzó la puerta de embarque después de enseñarle a la mujer que se encontraba ahí su pasaje y se volteó a despedirse de John con la mano para luego abordar el avión. Sabía que sería difícil, no lo solo en la competencia, sino que el estar por su cuenta en un lugar desconocido pero tenía el apoyo de su familia y daría todo de sí en el programa. 

++++++++++

Castiel terminó de arreglarse la corbata antes de dirigirse al salón de eventos con el cual contaba el hotel maya y donde solían dar las conferencias referentes el programa. Por fin habían terminado las audiciones y ese día llegarían los sesenta concursantes seleccionados en más de quince ciudades diferentes durante ese mes. Había sido una tarea ardua pero no podía negar que el nivel de los participantes era bastante bueno. 

-¡Cassie!- su amigo le hizo una seña con la mano para que se sentara a su lado.   
-Compórtate, Balthy- pidió sonriendo con diversión y tomó lugar junto a él.   
-Me dejaste solito hoy- se quejó haciendo un berrinche y se arrimó a su cuerpo aprovechando que se encontraban solos en el lugar- Cuando desperté ya te habías ido, deberías quitarte ese feo habito de marcharte después de follar, sería lindo de tu parte quedarte conmigo- reclamó lamiendo su oído.   
-No es como si fuéramos algo, Balthy- respondió apartándolo.   
-Sabes que eso cambiaría si me dijeras que sí, yo estoy muy interesado en ti, cubito de hielo.   
-Y yo te dejé claro que solo seremos amigos y de vez en cuando podemos follar.   
-Que cruel eres- se quejó cruzándose de brazos- Eres un idiota por ignorar a una preciosura como yo y si sigues rechazándome, otro tomará este sexy cuerpecito.   
-¿Lucifer? ¿Ya follaron?- preguntó arqueando una ceja con curiosidad y su amigo se rio.   
-Esta mañana después de desayunar- confirmó sus palabras lamiéndose los labios- Ese hombre es un salvaje pero debo admitir que eso me gusta bastante, si no fuera porque tenemos que dar la entrevista antes de ir a recibir a los chicos, estaría descansando mi lindo traserito en la cama.  
-Eres un pervertido, Balthy- habló sonriendo y el mayor lo abrazó.   
-Pero no te coloques celosito porque tú sigues siendo mi favorito, Cassie y en cuanto me lo pidas, seré todo tuyo. 

El moreno sonrió con cierta arrogancia para besarlo antes de acomodarse en su asiento para dormir un poco mientras esperaba que los demás llegaran. El sexo con Balthazar era más que bueno y realmente lo disfrutaba, además de que su amistad es algo valioso para él pero no estaba seguro que fueran compatibles como pareja, así que prefería dejar las cosas tal como se encontraban ahora. Una mano en su nuca hizo que abriera los ojos y su amigo lo besó, colando su lengua hasta que lo dejó jadeando. 

-Estoy hablando en serio, Cassie, me gustas mucho, ¿Por qué te haces el difícil?- el aludido acarició su mejilla.   
-Solo somos amigos y no quiero que eso cambie, Balthy- respondió sonriendo un poco- Lo siento pero mi respuesta sigue siendo la misma- el rubio hizo un puchero- Vas a encontrar a alguien que te dé sin dudar lo que quieres, Balthy.   
-Solo dices eso porque eres un buen chico pero yo te quiero a ti, Cassie y sabes que no me rindo fácilmente.  
-Eres tan terco- ambos se besaron.   
-Qué lindo espectáculo- canturreó Lucifer acercándose a ellos y se sentó junto al rubio- ¿Te unirás a nosotros hoy, fierecilla?  
-Balthy- arqueó una ceja- ¿Otra vez hablando de más?  
-Lucy es de confianza, Cassie y las maravillas que hace con sus manos, wow- afirmó divertido- Los tres lo pasaríamos increíble, ¿Verdad Lucy?   
-Oh sí. 

Su amigo sonrió con malicia para sentarse en las piernas del recién llegado y besarlo, sin apartar la vista de él. El moreno debía admitir que la escena era bastante provocadora, durante varios segundos pensó en unirse al descarado espectáculo que daba el parcito pero unos ruidos provenientes del pasillo los forzó a separarse y el rubio volvió a su lugar fingiendo inocencia. 

-Tendremos que continuar después- dijo Lucifer guiñándoles un ojo- ¿Vendrás a almorzar con nosotros, Cas? Te aseguro que el postre te fascinará.   
-Mmm, está bien- respondió descuidadamente, estaba seguro que el almuerzo sería muy divertido. 

Al cabo de unos segundos comenzaron a llegar los periodistas junto al productor principal del programa, quien les informó que Anna tuvo un contratiempo y los alcanzaría por la tarde para recibir a los participantes de cada equipo. Durante la entrevista, comenzaron a preguntarles por las audiciones hasta que una de las reporteras se dirigió a él. 

-Sobre el mismo tema, se ha especulado mucho lo estricto que has sido en esta primera ronda, Castiel y se rumorea que durante una de las audiciones en Lawrence, te mostraste particularmente interesado en un jovencito que no dudaste en reclutar para tu equipo, su nombre es…- miró una libreta- Dean Winchester, tú señalaste que técnicamente se encontraba muy por debajo del nivel de los demás participantes que has escogido pero dejaste eso de lado para apostar por aquello especial que te atrajo de él, ¿Crees que eso será suficiente para que avance en la competencia?

El moreno asintió después de oír esas palabras. Por supuesto que recordaba muy bien al chico que mencionaba, debido a que en las dos semanas posteriores, no consiguió encontrar a otro participante que tuviera eso especial que detectó en el rubio, aunque si encontró muy buenos talentos, técnicamente hablando. 

-Durante las audiciones, utilicé dos criterios para evaluar a los aspirantes, el primero de ellos es su calidad vocal, en lo cual Dean tiene la mayor deficiencia de los participantes en general pero el segundo criterio, no solo es necesaria una buena voz para llegar lejos, sino que también ser capaz de llegar a los demás de una forma especial.   
-¿Te refieres a una buena interpretación de la canción?- preguntó la misma periodista.   
-No, es mucho más que eso, es un carisma, un encanto, es llegar a otros usando solo tu voz, tocar sus corazones y cautivarlos, ese segundo criterio es mucho más valioso para mí que la técnica vocal y Dean Winchester cumple con creces lo último, además- sonrió un poco, como escasas veces lo hacía frente a las cámaras- Ya le advertí que tendrá que trabajar mucho para colocarse al mismo nivel que sus compañeros y él aceptó el desafío, así que estoy seguro que nos dará una gran sorpresa cuando lleguemos a la primera ronda de eliminación.   
-En cuanto a eso, ¿Cuál será el formato que seguirá el programa para encontrar al gran talento musical?- preguntó un periodista de una famosa revista.   
-Yo responderé eso- dijo el productor- Durante estos cuatro meses, los participantes se quedarán en cuatro casas comandadas por cada uno de nuestros jurados, los equipos se componen por quince participantes y cada semana, los cuatro jurados escogerán dependiendo de la modalidad, grupal, en parejas o tríos, a los concursantes que competirán y la casa perdedora, deberá escoger a dos de sus integrantes para que se enfrenten en un duelo de eliminación, en donde serán los jurados quienes escogerán a la persona que deberá dejar el programa- explicó de la manera más sencilla que podía.   
-Se ha generado una gran expectación por el estreno del formato que ha sido adaptado para nuestro país- intervino otro periodista- ¿Cómo creen que será esta temporada? ¿Qué podemos esperar de ella? ¿Habrá sorpresas? ¿Seguirá fielmente el formato original? 

El moreno escuchó en silencio lo que decía el productor antes de que sus colegas también aportaran su opinión respecto a lo que se venía por delante y los invitaban a ver el primer episodio que se estrenaría mañana en horario estelar. Cuando terminaron la entrevista, fue al estacionamiento para esperar a sus compañeros e ir almorzar antes de dirigirse al set donde grabarían los cuatro meses. 

-¡Cassie!- su amigo lo abrazó por el cuello, empujándolo contra la puerta del auto.  
-Compórtate, Balthy, no estamos solos- pidió apartándolo con una sonrisa.   
-Lucy está hablando con un periodista y viene con nosotros, vamos a pasarlo muy bien- dijo entusiasta antes de mirarlo fijamente.   
-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó con curiosidad.   
-Realmente me estoy colocando celoso- admitió con una inusual seriedad- Si continuas colocando esa carita cada vez que hablas de ese chico, me enfadaré contigo, malvado- hizo un puchero.   
-No digas idioteces, Balthy.   
-Tenías esa linda sonrisita cuando hablas de lo especial de tu chico- replicó cruzándose de brazos- ¿De verdad crees que ese chico es tan especial, Cassie? Seguramente no pasará de la primera eliminación, no tiene oportunidad contra mi sexy equipo.   
-Estoy seguro que nos sorprenderá- respondió con determinación.   
-Oh, entonces hagamos una apuesta, si tu chico especial sobrevive a la primera eliminación, te invitaré a cenar al restaurant más costoso de la ciudad pero si pierdes, vas a ser mío durante toda una noche y te haré de todo- advirtió con malicia- Además de que te quedarás a dormir conmigo y me harás el desayuno, ¿tenemos una apuesta?- preguntó estirando su mano.   
-Hecho- dijo correspondiendo su gesto- Y prepárate para pagar varios dólares. 

Ambos intercambiaron una larga mirada llena de diversión y a los pocos segundos se les unió Lucifer, subiendo los tres al auto para ir a almorzar antes de regresar al hotel en donde pasarían unas placenteras horas en la habitación de uno de los tres. 

****************************  
Gracias por leer!   
Saludos! :D


	4. Chapter 4

El rubio pagó el taxi que lo llevó hasta el lugar donde se quedarían los siguientes cuatro meses y se despidió cortésmente para luego dirigirse a la entrada. Las casas de los jurados se encontraban a las afueras de Kansas, en una amplia área verde que era alucinante. Se identificó en la entrada con el guardia y al cabo de unos segundos llegó uno de los productores. 

-Buenas tardes, señor, soy Dean Winchester- saludó estrechando la mano del mayor.   
-Un gusto conocerte, Dean, yo soy Bobby Singer, si necesitas algo no dudes en pedírmelo- le hizo un gesto para que entrara- ¿Te ayudo con tus cosas?   
-Está bien, no pesan, gracias-lo siguió por un camino de cemento rojizo hasta una de las casas mientras el mayor revisaba unos papeles.   
-Muy bien, Dean, tú estarás en la casa de Castiel, vaya, escogiste al demonio- el rubio se rio- Tengo entendido que eres el único que faltaba en el equipo- hizo una pausa- Cada casa, además de contar con el jurado que se encuentra varias horas al día aquí para apoyarlos con los ensayos, también tenemos una persona asignada para cada lugar que está las veinticuatro horas para ustedes- el menor asintió- Te lo presentaré y él te dará las demás indicaciones, conoces el formato del programa ¿verdad?   
-Sí, me los entregaron cuando fui a dejar el consentimiento firmado por mis padres para participar aquí- respondió.   
-Estupendo, muchacho- abrió la puerta- Pasa.   
-Gracias- se quedó de pie admirando la amplia sala de estar- Vaya, este lugar es increíble- dijo sin ocultar su asombro.   
-Me gusta tu honestidad, muchacho, ¡Joddy! ¡Joddy!-gritó mirando hacia el pasillo antes de voltearse a él- Joddy Mills es la encargada de esta casa, si necesitas algo se lo pides a ella o puedes buscarme a mí- el rubio asintió entusiasta- Antes de que se me olvide, ha sido un largo día recibiendo personas, cada grupo de participantes tiene una semana para prepararse antes de cada eliminación, Castiel se los explicará cuando se reúnan a cenar, todos deben firmar un contrato de confidencialidad, en donde se prohíbe dar información sin la autorización oficial, las grabaciones se realizarán en determinadas horas, así que no te preocupes por las cámaras, en cuanto a las eliminaciones en vivo, se permite que puedas invitar a tus familiares o amigos a animarte, además de que el programa se encarga de pagar su estadía durante un día para que puedan estar con ustedes, es por esto que antes de cada eliminación, necesito que le des a Joddy los nombres de quienes vendrán a acompañarte.  
-Oh… está bien, soy de Lawrence y mi familia no podrá viajar por el momento…   
-Entiendo, en caso de que puedan asistir, nos avisas.   
-Sí, gracias, Bobby. 

El mayor le dio una palmadita en el hombro en señal apoyo y se voltearon hacia el pasillo al escuchar los pasos rápidos que se acercaban antes de que una mujer de unos treinta y cinco años se acercara a ellos con una sonrisa. Observó en silencio intercambiaban unas palabras antes de que el mayor recibiera un llamado y dio un par de asentimientos. 

-Tengo que marcharme, chicos, te dejaré en muy buenas manos, Dean, Joddy te enseñará tu habitación y el resto de la casa, nos vemos después.   
-Gracias, Bobby- se despidió con la mano antes de girarse a la mujer- Un gusto conocerla, soy Dean Winchester- dijo estrechando su mano.   
-Igualmente Dean y no tienes que ser tan formal conmigo, solo llámame, Joddy- dijo tomando uno de sus bolsos.   
-No es necesario, casi no pesan, solo traje ropa- intentó tomar sus cosas pero la mayor se lo impidió.   
-Tranquilo, estoy aquí para ayudarte, ahora relájate y vamos a tu habitación a dejar esto antes de que te enseñe la casa. 

El rubio la siguió sonriendo por el pasillo hasta que se detuvieron en el cuarto del final y entró mirando el lugar bastante sorprendido, ya que la habitación era mucho más grande que la suya y muy bien equipada. Contaba con una cómoda cama de plaza y media, un velado a su lado, un gran ropero frente a ella y un escritorio con una silla junto a la ventana. 

-Es genial- dijo entusiasmado- Me encanta- se olvidó por completo de lo demás y saltó sobre la cama- Jajajajaja, definitivamente me gusta esto.   
-Se nota, jovencito, ¿De verdad tienes diecisiete? Parece que serás el niño del grupo- el rubio se giró sonrojado.   
-Lo siento…- carraspeó avergonzado y se levantó- Yo…- la mujer le revolvió el cabello sonriendo.   
-¿Y por qué te disculpas? Me parece genial que seas tan honesto e impulsivo, tendremos bastante diversión contigo aquí- el menor se rio-Pensé que vendrías con tu familia, los demás chicos vinieron a dejar sus cosas antes de dar una vuelta a por la ciudad- comentó con curiosidad.   
-Mmm… mi familia no puede venir… me despedí de ellos en casa y papá me acompañó al aeropuerto…   
-Oh, lo siento, no debí mencionarlo- se disculpó su cuidadora.   
-Está bien, aunque no puedan estar aquí, tengo todo su apoyo y daré mi mejor esfuerzo por ellos- dijo sonriendo.   
-Esa es la actitud, Dean- asintió dándole palmaditas en la espalda- ¿Has estado en Kansas antes?   
-No, es la primera vez que salgo de Lawrence- dijo encogiéndose de hombros- Tuve la suerte de encontrar a un taxista en el aeropuerto que fue muy amable al traerme aquí y me enseñó varios lugares durante el camino.   
-Vaya, estoy segura que encajarás muy bien aquí, ¿Quieres ordenar tus cosas primero o te enseño la casa?   
-Ordenaré después, quiero recorrer este lugar, se ve genial. 

Joddy le enseñó el sector de dormitorios, que era donde se encontraban para luego llevarlo a los baños, que estaban separados para hombres y mujeres, además que contaban con seis duchas cada uno, así que no tendrían problemas para arreglarse por las mañanas. Luego fue al gran comedor donde se reunirían a las ocho para comenzar sus actividades diarias y al lado se encontraba la cocina, donde ellos mismos serían quienes prepararan su comida. 

-El itinerario es el siguiente, el día comenzará a las ocho de la mañana, tienen una hora para alistarse y el desayuna es de nueve a diez, después de eso tienen que ir hasta la sala de práctica, que te mostraré pronto, ahí se ensaya hasta las doce de forma grupal y su entrenador, Castiel, estará guiándolos, luego es el almuerzo y tienes dos horas para ocupar como ustedes quieran pero a las tres deben regresar a la casa, ahí se les asignará veinte minutos por persona para un entrenamiento individual, a las siete se comienza a preparar la cena, turnándose quienes no estén ocupados, a las ocho se cenará y finalmente se realiza una reunión para cerrar el día con sus respectivos entrenadores. Este horario es semanal, los fines de semana, sábado y domingo, son libres de ocupar el tiempo como quieran- explicó mirándolo- Algunos participantes ya solicitaron esos días para pasar tiempo con sus familias y regresar el domingo por la noche, si lo quieres hacer debes avisar a la producción primero, ¿Tienes alguna duda, Dean?   
-Sí, ¿Puedo ocupar la habitación de práctica en una hora no asignada?   
-Por supuesto, me tienes que avisar si quieres hacer un entrenamiento personal y yo la reservaré para ti- afirmó indicándole que lo siguiera por el pasillo- Los entrenamientos grupales e individuales serán grabados de acuerdo a la necesidad del programa, el resto de la convivencia es personal, así que no te preocupes por las cámaras- el rubio asintió aliviado, ya que estaría algo nervioso si fuera grabado todo el día- De vez en cuando se harán reuniones para explicarles cómo será la eliminación de la semana y esas cosas, lo cual se les informará con tiempo- se detuvo frente a una puerta y giró el pomo- Adelante, esta es la sala de práctica, ¿Qué te parece? 

Dean observó el lugar boquiabierto antes de recorrerlo de un lado a otro casi corriendo. Había una escenario hasta el fondo de la habitación que contaba con todo el equipo necesario para preparar una presentación y el resto del lugar se encontraba pulcramente desocupado, además que habían grandes espejos en las paredes, como los que había visto en prácticas de baile en algunas películas. 

-Increíble- susurró sorprendido- ¿Aquí practicaremos cada día?   
-Así es- respondió divertida- Y antes de que preguntes por los espejos, las presentaciones no solo se centrarán en su voz, también en su dominio del escenario y en las presentaciones grupales, mientras uno canta, los demás deben hacer una coreografía como apoyo.   
-¡Increíble!- dio vueltas por el lugar fascinado- ¡Me encanta!- subió al escenario tomando el micrófono mientras imaginaba lo fantástico que sería estar en el escenario donde se presentarían cada semana, frente a un montón de público.

Se dejó llevar por la emoción para cantar uno de sus temas favoritos “Carry on my wayward son” y dar vueltas por el escenario pero se detuvo abruptamente cuando se percató que la puerta estaba abierta y esos orbes azules se mantenían fijos en él. Se apresuró en dejar el micrófono en su lugar y fue junto a su cuidadora avergonzado. 

-Buenas tardes, Castiel… lo siento mucho… yo…- la mujer le dio una palmadita en la espalda.   
-No te disculpes, esta habitación es precisamente para que muestren su pasión cantando y estuviste muy bien- esas palabras lo hicieron sonreír con nerviosismo.  
-No pensé que llegarías tan pronto, Cas, los chicos regresarán a las ocho, solo por hoy yo haré la cena.   
-Puedo ayudarte- se ofreció el rubio- Mamá me ha dado lecciones de cocina y no lo hago mal, al menos mi hermano y mi papá no se han quejado- explicó desviando la vista cuando esos ojos azules continuaban sobre él.   
-Balthy tenía cosas que hacer, así que decidí adelantarme para regresar y de paso te podía ayudar a preparar la comida- dijo el moreno con seriedad- Hola, Dean- extendió la mano para saludarlo y fue correspondido con timidez- Así que tú eras quien cantaba, escuché una voz por el pasillo y decidí venir a mirar, debí suponer que eras tú al escuchar tus desafinaciones.   
-No seas así con el chico- lo regañó Joddy- Está aquí para aprender y dio un muy buen show, su entusiasmo es contagioso- el rubio se rio.  
-Sé que tengo mucho que mejorar y me esforzaré en hacerlo, Castiel, siento el alboroto que hice… este lugar es maravilloso y cuando vi el escenario… no me pude aguantar…- juntó las manos con nerviosismo.   
-Está bien, a decir verdad, me agrada que sigas igual que desde la audición, una pobre técnica vocal pero hay algo especial en tu voz.   
-Es extraño que alabes tanto a alguien- canturreó la mujer- Así que es cierto que Dean llamó tu atención en las audiciones.  
-No me molestes, Joddy- pidió suspirando- Deberíamos comenzar a hacer la cena, ¿Ordenaste tus cosas, Dean?   
-No aún pero lo haré después, quiero ayudarles. 

Siguió a su cuidadora hasta la gran cocina, en donde se colocó uno de los delantales que le ofrecieron y comenzó a platicar con la mayor sobre que prepararían para su primera cena en la casa de jueces. En varias ocasiones, se percató que el moreno vigilaba sus movimientos con bastante atención, quizás mucha más de la necesaria pero intentó relajarse, lo cual consiguió cuando Joddy animó la cocina con una canción que no tardó en acompañarla también. 

++++++++++

Castiel se arregló la camisa mientras miraba fijamente a los dos hombres que estaban besándose desnudos sobre la cama. Debía admitir que ese trío había sido bastante excitante pero ya llevaban cerca de dos horas en la cama y quería estirar un poco las piernas antes de reunirse con su equipo. 

-Ya me voy- anunció yendo hacia la puerta- Recuerden que a las ocho deben estar en la cena de bienvenido con los participantes del programa.   
-Claro, papá- bromeó su amigo antes de gemir cuando mordieron su cuello- Te vas a perder toda la diversión, aburrido. 

Negó sonriendo para luego marcharse del hotel. La idea de una caminata sonaba agradable pero solía llamar demasiado la atención, así que al comprobar que eran las seis y media, decidió que mejor regresaría a las casas donde grabarían gran parte del programa para ayudar a Joddy con la cena, suponiendo que los chicos aprovecharían al máximo ese tiempo con sus familias antes de despedirse. Entró a la casa comprobando sus suposiciones pero mientras buscaba a la chica, una voz llamó su atención y se acercó a la sala de práctica, afirmándose en el umbral de la puerta mientras miraba al rubio que estaba cantando en el escenario y daba vueltas por el lugar hasta que reparó en su presencia, deteniéndose al instante. Si era honesto, le hizo un poco de gracia que el menor se colocara tan nervioso con él al intentar disculparse por su explosión de emoción, ¿Siempre sería así de entusiasta? Mientras preparaban la cena, recibió la respuesta a su pregunta, ya que sus dos acompañantes comenzaron a cantar hasta que tuvieron todo listo. 

-Mmm, esta salsa es estupenda- lo alabó Joddy- ¿Tu madre te lo enseñó?   
-Sí- respondió sonriendo- Cocina como los dioses y hace las mejores tartas del mundo- agregó casi babeando, seguramente era un fan de ese postre- Colocaré la mesa.   
-Los chicos deben estar por llegar- dijo la mayor- Los esperaré en la entrada, ¿Me acompañas, Cas?   
-En un momento. 

Su compañera de trabajo asintió antes de marcharse y le ayudó al rubio a llevar los diecisiete platos a la mesa rectangular que ese encontraba cubierta por un mantel azul oscuro. Esa sería la primera noche en que comerían todos juntos, básicamente para conocerse mejor antes de comenzar con el entrenamiento mañana. Observó en silencio como el menor colocaba la mesa con bastante rapidez, probablemente debía hacer eso en su casa, aunque los chicos de su edad no eran mucho de ayudar con esas cosas. 

-Está listo, gracias Castiel- dijo el menor quedando frente a él.   
-De nada, aunque terminaste haciéndolo casi todo tú- señaló lo obvio- ¿Tu familia no puedo venir?- preguntó con cierta curiosidad.   
-No… nos despedimos en Lawrence y papá me acompañó al aeropuerto…- explicó en un susurro.   
-Entiendo pero ya estarás con ellos en las competencias en vivo, recuerda avisarle a Bobby o a Joddy quienes vendrán.  
-Mmm… sí…- se frotó las manos algo nervioso.   
-¿Sucede algo?- estudió al chico con la mirada y es muy probable que se sintiera incómodo con su acción.  
-No, nada… es que mi familia no podrá viajar a las competencias… aunque si llego hasta el final vendrán a apoyarme…  
-¿No están de acuerdo con que participes?- interrogó directamente y sin ni un poco de tacto, como acostumbraba hacer.   
-Claro que sí, me apoyan mucho pero por ciertas razones no pueden venir- se apresuró en corregirlo- Mmm… le prometí a mamá que la llamaría en cuanto llegara aquí… permiso… 

El rubio se marchó rápidamente por el pasillo y Castiel se dirigió a la entrada para esperar al resto de su equipo. Si era honesto, sentía curiosidad por la reacción del menor pero eso sería involucrarse mucho más allá de lo que estipulaba su contrato, así que sacó esas ideas de su cabeza. A las ocho y diez llegaron todos los aspirantes bajo su cargo, reuniéndose todos en la cocina y no le sorprendió en lo más mínimo que Dean ayudara a Joddy a servir la cena antes de sentarse casi al final de la mesa en el extremo opuesto al suyo. 

-Primero que nada, quiero darles la bienvenida a cada uno de ustedes, vamos a trabajar muy duro desde mañana y como ya han comprobado los rumores sobre lo estricto soy son ciertos- algunos jóvenes se rieron- Joddy va a estar a cargo en todo momento, cualquier cosa que necesiten, pueden recurrir a ella o hacerlo conmigo cuando esté aquí, Joddy les entregará el programa semanal, les pido que por favor sean respetuosos con los horarios, hay dos cosas con las que tendremos muchos problemas si no las cumplen: “Puntualidad y Respeto”- dijo levantando dos dedos- Puntualidad en los horarios y respeto por sus compañeros, con Joddy, las personas que hacen posible el programa y conmigo, si cumplen con esas dos cosas, nos llevaremos bien- afirmó con seriedad- Antes de continuar, me gustaría que se presentaran, solo digan su nombre, apellido y edad para que sus compañeros los conozcan. 

Uno a uno los jóvenes se presentaron desde su derecha: Alister Prescott (23), Joanna Harvelle (16), Crowley Smith(21), Lisa Braeden (25), Azazel Williams (22), Meg Master (25), Lilith Darren (17), Ruby Anderson (19), Bela Talbot (20), Pamela Barnes (24), Kevin Tren (17), Dean Winchester (17), Chuck Shirley (20), Uriel Hansen (22) y Zacarías Stanford (19). El moreno comenzó a hacerles diferentes preguntas para conocer mejor a los chicos con quienes compartiría esos cuatro meses. Cuando terminaron de cenar y tomaron algo caliente mientras Castiel les explicó con mayores detalles las competencias a las que se someterían cada semana. 

-Mañana temprano, dejaré una lista pegada afuera de la sala de práctica con las diferentes horas de entrenamiento personal que regirán esta semana, iremos rotando los turnos en las diferentes semanas, así que anótense o les asignaré una hora al azar, ¿Alguna duda?- miró a su equipo.   
-Yo- dijo el joven que reconoció como Alister- Mencionaste que habrían competencias grupales, en parejas y tríos, ¿Podemos escoger a nuestros compañeros?- hizo una pausa antes de continuar- he leído las diferentes reseñas que se han escrito sobre el programa y sinceramente, hay personas aquí con un muy bajo rendimiento- dijo lo último mirando en dirección al rubio- Esto es una competencia y estamos aquí con el mismo objetivo: ganar, así que no me gustaría que por culpa de un persona con un rendimiento mediocre, resultara eliminado injustamente. 

Zacarías, Azazel y Uriel asintieron con las palabras de su compañero. Castiel ya se imaginaba que la competitividad de los diferentes participantes, generaría roces en el grupo y por eso colocó como una condición indispensable el respeto. Se percató de la mirada despectiva que le dirigieron a Dean y carraspeó para llamar la atención. 

-Entiendo tu inquietud pero solo por si acaso lo repetiré nuevamente, “Puntualidad y Respeto”, son las reglas de esta casa, así que te sugiero que no las rompas o habrá consecuencias- el chico frunció el ceño- En cuanto a tu pregunta, me gusta mucho ser democrático con las decisiones, así que las personas que nos representarán en las diferentes competencias, los escogeremos en conjunto pero siempre seré yo quien tenga la última palabra.   
-Me parece bien- dijo cruzándose de brazos- Espero que nuestra opinión y talento sean considerados a la hora de escoger- le dirigió otra mirada al rubio, quien simplemente lo ignoró tomando su té. 

Estaba seguro que tendrían problemas más adelante pero confiaba en que podría manejar la situación. Además de que las reglas de la casa eran claras y cualquier comportamiento en contra de la sana competencia, sería gravemente sancionado, incluso llegando a la expulsión del programa. Revolvió su café intercambiando una mirada con Joddy, quien le dirigió una sonrisa. Al menos contaba con su valioso apoyo. 

**************************************************************  
Gracias por leer!   
Saludos! :D


	5. Chapter 5

El rubio respiró profundo antes de mirar la hoja que estaba pegada a la pared junto a la sala de práctica. Varios habían escogido las horas finales de asesoría, seguramente para aprovechar mejor su tiempo libre después del almuerzo y de paso, no ser los encargados de preparar la cena. Escuchó unos pasos acercándose y se volteó. 

-Hola, Dean- lo saludó el menor con una sonrisa.   
-Hola, Kevin, ¿Vienes a inscribirte también?- preguntó con curiosidad.   
-Sí, Chuck se quedó ayudando a Joddy con el desayuno, así que me pidió que lo anotara y de paso aprovecho de hacerlo yo- explicó.   
-Oh, entiendo, veamos- lo pensó un poco antes de anotarse en la primera hora, de todas formas no tenía a muchos lugares a los cuales ir y su familia no era de la ciudad, así estaría libre- ¿Necesitas un lápiz?   
-Sí, gracias, Dean- dijo anotándose.  
-¿Conoces a Chuck? Ustedes estaban hablando animadamente en la cena de ayer.   
-Somos amigos, ambos nos presentamos a la audición cuando estuvieron en Elwood y nos sorprendió bastante que nos escogieran.   
-Genial- afirmó- De seguro que hacen una buena dupla.   
-Nos gusta pensar que sí- respondió entregándole el lápiz y se dirigieron a la cocina- Solemos presentarnos en el festival que realiza el instituto, además de las fiestas que organizan.   
-¿De verdad? Es fantástico- el menor sonrió con su honesta reacción- Yo también cantaba con mi amigo, aunque él prefiere acompañarme en la guitarra.   
-¿En dónde tocaban?- preguntó curioso mientras entraban a la habitación, donde estaban casi todos ayudando a hacer el desayuno.   
-En las calles, reuníamos una cantidad de personas aceptables que disfrutaban de nuestro música y también teníamos un ingreso de dinero- respondió sonriendo- Mmm, huele delicioso.   
-¿En la calle?- se giró al oír la voz de ese molesto hombre- Ahora entiendo porque de todos aquí eres el peor, espero que Castiel tenga un buen criterio y se deshaga de ti pronto o solo arruinarás el equipo. 

Dean entrecerró los ojos al oír esas palabras y se acercó al joven quedando frente a él. Alister hizo un claro gesto de desprecio ante su presencia. No era la primera vez que se encontraba con idiotas como ese y sabía perfectamente que una buena paliza los hacia cambiar pero las reglas de la casa son claras y no quería arruinar todo por culpa de un sujeto prepotente. 

-Así es, comencé a cantar en las calles ¿Tienes un problema con eso?- preguntó sin ocultar su molestia.   
-Ya basta- intervino Kevin- Las discusiones están prohibidas y de todas formas, no tiene algo de malo cantar en la calle, nosotros también lo hemos hecho.   
-No pensé que también fueras de la clase de ese sujeto-soltó Alister- Parece que los perdedores se unirán entre ellos.   
-Si ser bueno significa ser un prepotente e idiota como tú- dijo el rubio con una arrogante sonrisa- Con mucho orgullo prefiero ser un perdedor- el mayor lo miró furioso y acortó la distancia con una clara intención de intercambiar algo más que palabras.   
-¿Qué ocurre aquí?- preguntó Joddy entrando a la cocina en compañía de Chuck- Dean, Alister, ¿Qué sucede?  
-Nada- respondió el mayor con una desagradable sonrisa- Solo estaba siendo amable con el novato callejero, perdón, cantante callejero y perdedor.   
-Hey- la mujer se acercó muy seria- Ten cuidado con lo que dices, Alister y los demás también, Castiel les dejó muy claro que no tolerará este tipo de cosas, así que compórtense o su estadía en este lugar podría acabar antes de lo planeado. 

El chico asintió antes de darle un “accidental” empujón y dirigirse hacia el comedor en compañía de Azazel, Zacarías y Uriel. Prefirió olvidar la discusión que acababa de tener y ayudó a llevar las cosas para comer antes del primer entrenamiento de la semana, lo cual lo tenía muy emocionado y rápidamente regresó su buen humor, especialmente ya que estuvo conversando muy a gusto con Kevin y Chuck. Después de comer, los tres ayudaron a Joddy a dejar la loza limpia para luego dirigirse a la sala de práctica, en donde Castiel los esperaba sentado al borde del escenario y con varios papeles a su lado. 

-¿Estamos todos?- preguntó levantándose de su lugar.   
-Sí- respondió una chica entusiasta que reconoció como Joanna.   
-Siéntense junto al escenario- los quince tomaron sus lugares- Tenía planeado comenzar con la primera lección pero habrá un cambio de planes y ocuparemos estas horas para conocernos mejor.   
-¿Vamos a conversar?- interrogó Meg.   
-No, quiero que se conozcan mejor entre ustedes vocalmente, así que cada uno escogerá una canción y la presentará frente a nosotros, por la tarde, en las asesorías individuales, les diré sus puntos débiles que reforzaremos, así que en esta ocasión, serán ustedes quienes evalúen a sus compañeros y espero que sean objetivos y respetuosos con sus críticas, recuerden que son un equipo, independiente de que esto sea una competencia, gran parte de los cuatro meses trabajarán como equipo, ¿Quedó claro?  
-Sí- respondieron al unísono.   
-Perfecto, ¿Quién comenzará? 

++++++++++

Castiel esbozó una pequeña sonrisa cuando sintió esa lengua deslizándose por su nuca y bajando hasta su espalda mientras unas manos lo sostenían por las caderas. Había sido una excelente idea que los productores acondicionaran una de las casas exclusivamente para los jueces, de esa forma tenían más privacidad. Giró un poco la cabeza para encontrándose con el rostro divertido de su amigo, quien no tardó en restregar la abultada entrepierna contra su trasero. 

-No deberías dormir solo con bóxer, te arriesgas a que te ataque- susurró a su oído- Luces muy apetecible así.   
-Pensé que habías pasado una extenuante noche con Lucifer- dijo moviéndose un poco para provocarlo.  
-Mmm, así fue- respondió jadeando- Ese hombre es una bestia, así que ahora disfrutaré de mi dulce Cassie.   
-Tendrás que disfrutar solito- se incorporó levantándose- Dentro de una hora y media tengo el primer entrenamiento con mi equipo.   
-Sabes que hago maravillas en poco tiempo- se ganó tras él acariciando su hombría sobre la tela y el moreno jadeó.   
-Balthy, no me provoques… tengo un largo día por delante y no me cansaré antes de tiempo- le dio lascivo beso- Así que ve a darte una ducha fría y a trabajar, pervertido.   
-Eres malito conmigo- se quejó en un puchero- ¿Cómo estuvo tu cena con los chicos?- preguntó soltándolo- Mi grupo es bastante interesante y están deseosos por aprender.   
-Bien por ti, ayer hubo un interesante intercambio de miradas- suspiró negando despacio- Creo que pronto tendré una pelea de egos en mi equipo.   
-Oh, no hay algo que mi Cassie no pueda manejar- le guiñó un ojo y fue a la puerta- Tengo que salir antes de ver a mis chicos, así que no me extrañes mucho y recuerda que almorzaremos juntos, ¡Suerte! 

El moreno fue a darse una ducha para unirse a sus colegas a desayunar. Mantuvieron una amena conversación, especialmente sobre el largo día que tenían por delante y el trabajo con sus respectivos grupos. Si era honesto, todavía le preocupaba el comportamiento que tuvieron algunos chicos ayer durante la cena y lo último que deseaba es tener que sancionar a alguno por mal comportamiento. Fue por eso que les platicó de la situación a sus colegas, quizás ellos podían ayudarle con el asunto. 

-Es algo esperable en este tipo de competencias- afirmó Lucifer asintiendo- Cada participante tiene un nivel diferente, algunos destacaran y otros se quedarán atrás, además de que no faltarán los que se creen mejores de lo que realmente son, así es nuestro trabajo bajarle los humos y enseñarles lo duro que es el mundo de la música.  
-Están recién aprendiendo- dijo Anna comprensivamente- ¿Sabes lo que haría yo, Cas?- éste la miró curioso- Hasta el momento, la única información que tienen de sus compañeros es lo que publica la prensa y claramente sus personalidades son diversas, así que si no se llevan bien personalmente, entonces debes enseñarles a respetarse profesionalmente, para lo cual puedes hacer que se escuchen entre ellos, cada uno es talentoso y por eso se encuentra aquí, así que ahora deben demostrarlo a sus compañeros- terminó de explicar con una sonrisa.   
-Es una excelente idea- reconoció asintiendo- Tenía planeado hacer algo teórico la mayor parte del entrenamiento pero tu idea es estupenda, gracias Anna.   
-De nada, luego nos contarás que tal resultó. 

Después del desayuno, buscó el material que necesitaría para darles como trabajo personal para la lección de mañana y se dirigió a la sala de práctica. Llegando con diez minutos de antelación, luego se quedarían a conversar con Joddy antes del almuerzo para saber cómo estuvieron las cosas la primera mañana que desayunaron juntos. Los quince chicos llegaron puntualmente al entrenamiento y acataron su orden de tomar asiento en el suelo. Les explicó en qué consistiría la primera lección y agregó una evaluación de ellos hacia sus compañeros después de pasar adelante, con la esperanza de fomentar el respeto profesional hacia los otros. 

-¿Quién comenzará? 

No se equivocó al pensar que Alister se ofrecería como voluntario y subió al escenario dirigiéndole una mirada al rubio, quien permanecía sentado junto a Chuck y Kevin. Tomó lugar a un lado para luego indicarle que comenzara. Ese chico había sido una de sus últimas elecciones y no se podía negar que tenía una gran técnica vocal pero no detectaba ni una pizca de aquello especial que buscaba, algo como lo que encontró en Dean. Durante la ejecución, hizo varias anotaciones para luego darles la retroalimentación en la asesoría personal. 

-Muy bien, Alister- éste sonrió con arrogancia- ¿Qué opinan de su presentación?- algunos jóvenes fueron opinando y para su sorpresa, el rubio alzó la mano- Adelante, Dean.   
-Tienes una voz increíble- dijo con genuina admiración- Y la forma en que llegaste a los altos de la canción fue genial- el desconcierto se apoderó del rostro del chico que era objeto de evaluación antes de que carraspeara un poco.   
-Es bueno que sepas reconocer el talento cuando lo escuchas- respondió cruzándose de brazos.   
-Regresa a tu lugar Alister- pidió con una pequeña sonrisa- ¿Quién sigue ahora? 

Uno a uno fueron pasando los chicos a demostrar su talento en el canto y dejar muy en claro por qué fueron escogidos para pertenecer a ese equipo. Cuando fue el turno de Chuck en pasar adelante, éste se encontraba algo nervioso, el moreno recordó lo que sucedió durante la audición, cuando su amigo Kevin tuvo que subir al escenario para darle confianza. Ese chico tenía un gran talento pero los nervios podían jugarle en contra, aunque eso era algo que trabajarían arduamente esa semana. 

-No puedes pretender hacer una presentación de esa forma- opinó Uriel con rudeza- En un escenario cantarás para miles de personas, ¿Crees que ellos irán a ver a un chico que tiembla al solo sostener el micrófono?  
-Así es- lo apoyó Azazel- Si no puedes soportar la presión del escenario, no deberías estar aquí, apenas has cantado dos líneas de la canción.   
-No estoy de acuerdo con ustedes- intervino Dean levantándose- Es natural tener miedo si piensas que puedes equivocarte en algo que amas- subió al escenario- La primera vez que nos presentamos con mi amigo en una plaza, estaba aterrado, pensé que iba vomitar- dijo haciendo el gesto y provocando la risa de sus compañeros- Pero mi genial amigo Benny me enseñó un truco que nunca falla- se lo susurró al oído a Chuck, quien arqueó una ceja antes de sonreír- ¿Verdad que es bueno? Anda, tomate tu tiempo y hazlo, Kevin dijo que tienes una voz increíble, además escogiste una de mis canciones favoritas- le palmeó el hombro en señal de apoyo- Puedes hacerlo, diviértete.

El moreno observó curioso como el chico en el escenario respiraba profundo antes de cantar, al comienzo lo hizo dos tonos más abajo de lo requerido pero el rubio lo animó haciendo palmas junto a Kevin, Jo y Lisa, relajándose lo suficiente para demostrar el mismo talento que enseñó en la audición, terminando con una gran nota alta. 

-Excelente trabajo- lo felicitó haciendo unas anotaciones- Estuvo muy bien, Chuck.   
-Gracias…- respondió con timidez.   
-¿Quién quiere opinar?- preguntó dándole la palabra a Alister, quien parecía haberse vuelto el quinto juez no oficial del concurso con sus duras críticas hacia los demás.   
-Debo admitir que tienes talento pero tus nervios no sirven en el escenario, alguien que solo toma el micrófono temblando, es imposible que tenga futuro en la música- El moreno iba advertirle que cuidara sus palabras, aunque no fue necesario ya que alguien se le adelantó.   
-¿Acaso tú siempre lo has hecho estupendo?- soltó Dean con seriedad.   
-Solo estoy señalando lo obvio, ¿O eres tan ingenuo para pensar que llegará más allá de la primera ronda con esa pobre actuación?- soltó serio.   
-Se supone que las críticas deben realizarse con el objetivo de hacer crecer a la persona que las recibe, y para que sepas, tú no eres perfecto, tendrás una buena voz pero te falta pasión y Chuck es superior a ti en eso- el moreno esbozó una discreta sonrisa.   
-La pasión no es necesaria en el escenario, todo depende de una perfecta ejecución- replicó Alister.   
-Te equivocas y te lo demostraré- se levantó yendo hacia Chuck y le susurró algo al oído antes de levantar su mano- ¿Listo?   
-Listo- dijo chocando la mano del rubio. 

Castiel observó con suma atención lo que estaba sucediendo, decidiendo que solo intervendría en caso de ser realmente necesario. Los dos jóvenes en el escenario intercambiaron sonrisas y el rubio se sentó al borde para comenzar a cantar.

“Tonight I'm gonna have myself a real good time   
(Esta noche voy a pasarlo realmente bien)   
I feel alive and the world turning inside out Yeah!   
(Me he dado cuenta y el mundo vuelto al revés, ¡sí!)  
And floating around in ecstasy   
(Flotando en éxtasis)  
So don't stop me now don't stop me   
(Así que no me detengas ahora, no me detengas)   
'Cause I'm having a good time having a good time”  
(Porque estoy pasándolo bien, pasándolo bien)

El rubio se levantó antes de saltar al escenario mientras indicaba a Chuck con una mano, quien continuó cantando la siguiente parte con algo de nerviosismo pero su compañero apareció nuevamente al rescate para tomarlo de una mano y dar vueltas por el escenario mientras lo apoyaba con las líneas, siendo muy expresivo con su rostro. 

I'm a racing car passing by like Lady Godiva  
(Soy un auto de carreras pasando como Lady Godiva)  
I'm gonna go go go   
(Voy a ir, ir, ir)  
There's no stopping me  
(No hay forma de detenerme) 

Castiel movió un pie al ritmo de la canción mientras los dos jóvenes continuaban cantando en el improvisado escenario y varios de los integrantes del equipo los acompañaban con las palmas, disfrutando de la presentación. Observó divertido como el rubio bajaba corriendo del escenario para ir tras de sus compañeros e indicar al joven sobre el escenario sin dejar de cantar. 

Don't stop me don't stop me  
(No me detengas, no me detengas)  
Don't stop me hey hey hey!   
(No me detengas hey-hey)   
Don't stop me don't stop me ooh ooh ooh (I like it)   
(No me detengas, no me detengas, uh-uh (¡me gusta!) 

Chuck bajo del escenario para seguir a su compañero en la canción y juntos rodearon a todos hasta subir nuevamente, en donde compartieron el micrófono que sostenía el mayor. 

Don't stop me don't stop me   
(No me detengas, No me detengas)  
Have a good time good time  
(pásalo bien, bien)   
Don't stop me don't stop me Ah  
(No me detengas, no me detengas, Ah)

Ambos chicos terminaron espalda contra espalda mientras alzaban un brazo y daban por concluida la presentación, siendo aplaudidos con entusiasmo por casi todos sus compañeros, a excepción del grupo de Alister. Castiel se acercó palmeándoles la espalda a los dos y les indicó que tomaran asiento de nuevo mientras él lo hacía al borde del escenario. 

-Creo que hablo por casi todos cuando digo que acaban de darnos todo un espectáculo, chicos- varios jóvenes asintieron- Nos han dado una buena demostración de pasión en el escenario, felicitaciones, chicos.   
-No estuvo bien- replicó Azazel- Estaban fuera de tiempo y Dean desafinó en varias partes, aún no maneja del todo la respiración y eso es algo básico.   
-Tienes razón pero es algo que todos deben reforzar- respondió tranquilamente- Todos coincidieron en hacer presentaciones estáticas durante las audiciones, es muy diferente cantar sin moverse a hacerlo siguiendo una coreografía, tal como la que presentaron Chuck y Dean.   
-Estoy de acuerdo-habló Lisa- Yo creo que lo hicieron estupendo y nos animaron a casi todos a participar.   
-Así es- afirmó el moreno tomando los papeles que dejó a un lado- Estamos por concluir el entrenamiento grupal de hoy, por la tarde les daré mi apreciación sobre la presentación de cada uno y acordaremos en conjunto lo que trabajaremos esta semana antes de la primera competencia- hizo una pausa- Les voy a dar una tarea para mañana- le entregó los papeles que sostenía a Crowley- Quédate con uno y pasa el resto- cuando se aseguró que todos tuvieran una hoja continuó- Cada uno tiene una canción al azar en esos manos, para mañana, quiero que cada uno presente un arreglo de la versión original, voy a evaluar su creatividad, interpretación, técnica vocal y presentación, así que muévanse en el escenario y luego votaremos, los tres primeros lugares obtendrán un premio sorpresa, ¿Entendido?- los chicos asintieron entusiastas- Muy bien, nos vemos, no lleguen tarde al entrenamiento individual y recuerden que a las ocho nos reuniremos todos a cenar. 

Uno a uno los chicos se fueron marchando y observó fijamente como el rubio se iba en compañía Kevin y Chuck, quienes estaban comentado su presentación bastante emocionados. Definitivamente, aquello especial que percibió en Dean iba mucho más allá que lo que enseñaba en el escenario y estaba ansioso por descubrir hasta donde llegaría en esa competencia, especialmente cuando su mayor debilidad era lo convencional que solía evaluar el resto de los jueces. 

****************************************  
N.A: La canción que interpretan Dean y Chuck es "Don´t stop me now de Queen". 

Gracias por leer!   
Saludos! :D


	6. Chapter 6

Castiel se apresuró en llegar a la sala de práctica con el tiempo justo, ya que por culpa de Balthazar se había entretenido más de la cuenta después de almorzar. Cuando llegó al lugar, el primer joven lo esperaba sentando al borde del escenario con un papel en la mano mientras tarareaba con los ojos cerrados. Se acercó al rubio con curiosidad y le dio una mirada rápida a lo que sostenía, descubriendo que era la tarea que les dio por la mañana. 

-Hola, Dean- éste se sobresaltó antes de mirarlo- ¿Te asusté?   
-Un poco… hola- lo saludó sonriendo.   
-¿Qué estabas haciendo?- preguntó aún sabiendo la respuesta.   
-Encontrando un buen ritmo para esta canción- dijo dejando su tarea de lado.   
-Me alegra ver que estas tomando esto en serio- se sentó a su lado- Vamos a comenzar, primero te diré mi apreciación sobre tu presentación de la mañana, aunque a diferencia de tus compañeros, lo hiciste en pareja.  
-Siento eso- se disculpó- Pero no pude quedarme en silencio después de escuchar su comentario, Alister no estaba siendo objetivo, ni tampoco respetuoso.   
-En esto tienes razón y lo hablaré después con él- dijo percatándose que el chico movía las piernas algo inquieto- En esa ocasión mencionaste que tu primera actuación en público fue en un plaza.   
-Así es- afirmó con una sonrisa- Estaba muy nervioso pero Benny me ayudó a relajarme e hicimos una buena actuación, eso me recuerda- observó hacia la puerta- ¿No habrá cámaras?   
-Al ser el primer día, le pedí al productor que lo aplazara para mañana- sacó su libreta de la chaqueta que usaba, antes de dejar la prenda a un lado- Continuemos, solo tenemos veinte minutos- buscó la página donde hizo las anotaciones sobre el rubio, repasándolas rápidamente- En cuanto a tu presentación, mantengo lo mismo que te dije en la audición, tu técnica vocal es muy deficiente y en la competencia, no bastará con eso especial que tienes.

El menor asintió con cierta tristeza en su mirada. Al parecer era muy consciente de sus limitaciones y eso es algo bueno, ya que reconociendo las debilidades se puede mejorar. Dejó sus anotaciones a un lado para subir al escenario y le indicó al rubio que lo siguiera. 

-Hoy te enseñaré unos ejercicios básicos, nos dedicaremos a eso toda la semana- afirmó con seriedad- Y antes de que me contradigas, es importante que—  
-Maneje lo básico- dijo entusiasta- Haré lo que me digas, Castiel, sé que no tengo técnica vocal y eso es algo que debo aprender desde lo más básico, ¿Qué debo hacer?- preguntó deseoso.   
-Dean- esbozó una sonrisa con la reacción tan animada que obtuvo- Presta atención, no me gusta repetir las cosas dos veces.

Utilizó los primeros dieciocho minutos de la lección para enseñarle varios ejercicios básicos que continuarían repasando hasta que los dominara e irían de a poco subiendo el nivel de complejidad. El chico asintió varias veces antes de sentarse a su lado al borde del escenario. 

-Voy a darte una tarea para mañana, vas a pedirle a Joddy que te entregue los libros para estudiar, es muy importante que conozcas la teoría también, todos tus compañeros tienen muy buenas bases musicales y necesitas llegar a su nivel- afirmó observándolo fijamente.   
-Lo haré, Castiel- aseguró sonriendo.   
-Muy bien, hemos terminado por hoy, dile a Chuck que puede entrar- el menor asintió levantándose.   
-Muchas gracias por la lección de hoy, Castiel, nos vemos en la cena.  
-¿Vas a cocinar también?- preguntó con curiosidad.   
-Sí, siempre ayudo a mi mamá en lo que puedo, además Joddy es divertida y no me molesta hacerlo.  
-Oh, ya veo, espero que preparen algo tan bueno como ayer, la salsa que hiciste estaba muy buena. 

Volví a sonreír cuando notó el rubor en las mejillas ajenas antes de que el menor se marchara de la habitación con más rapidez de la necesaria. Al cabo de unos segundos entró el siguiente participante para la asesoría personal. Le indicó al chico que se sentara a su lado y buscó en su libreta las anotaciones que hizo sobre él. 

-Bien, Chuck, después de tu presentación de la mañana, la principal dificultad que tienes son tus nervios, tu técnica vocal es muy buena, una de las mejores entre el equipo pero los nervios pueden jugarte en contra- el joven asintió.   
-Lo sé… Alister tiene razón en lo que dijo…alguien que toma el micrófono temblando… no tiene oportunidad en el escenario.   
-Lamento decírtelo pero no estoy de acuerdo en eso- replicó con serenidad- Es más, estoy de acuerdo con lo que dijo Dean, no solo lo vocal es importante en el escenario, la pasión es fundamental y tú tienes mucho de eso- el chico sonrió- Vamos a trabajar con tu ansiedad en el escenario y la respiración.  
-Sí, Castiel, gracias. 

Estuvo haciendo varios ejercicios de respiración con el joven para que aprendiera formas de controlar sus nervios pero sabía que eso solo lo conseguiría adquiriendo más experiencia como solista frente a diferentes tipos de públicos. 

-Sé que será difícil, Chuck pero no podrás continuar si no afrontas tu miedo, por eso te daré una tarea que debes realizar en tres días- recordó lo que había dicho el rubio por la mañana- Cerca de aquí hay una preciosa plaza donde suelen ir familias, así que te presentarás frente a ellos, tú solo.   
-¿Qué?- soltó entrando en pánico- Yo no… no puedo… necesito un apoyo o—  
-Puedes hacerlo, Chuck, además, por lo que vi hoy, Dean te enseñó un truco bastante eficaz- hizo una pausa- ¿Qué te dijo?- preguntó con curiosidad.  
-Mmm, eso- sonrió- El truco que me enseñó fue imaginar que el público frente a mí estaba desnudo… o haciendo algo ridículo…- el moreno asintió divertido- Me costó un poco hacerlo pero cuando me animaron… fue más sencillo.   
-Es un buen truco que puedes usar para cumplir con la tarea que te he dado, aunque si aún te sientes muy inseguro puedes pedirle a tus compañeros que te apoyen pero quiero que cantes tú solo, ¿Lo intentarás?  
-Sí, Castiel, muchas gracias por la lección. 

Despidió al menor para recibir al siguiente integrante de su equipo. Estaba resultando una tarde bastante larga pero le agradaba que los chicos acogieran de buena forma sus críticas y se mostraron entusiasta por mejorar. Lamentablemente, ya esperaba que el grupito de Alister, Zacarías, Uriel y Azazel, no estarían de acuerdo con sus palabras por lo cual argumentaron que era innecesario realizar las tareas que le dio y se marcharon incluso antes del tiempo acordado. Esa prepotencia y arrogancia, terminaría hundiéndolos pero si no querían escucharlo, no podía forzarlos. Diez minutos antes de lo planeado como hora de termino, se dirigió al baño que había cerca de los dormitorios pero se detuvo al escuchar la voz entusiasta del rubio y se acercó con curiosidad al cuarto, encontrando la puerta abierta. 

-¡Es increíble, mamá! Hoy tuvimos nuestro primer entrenamiento grupal y Castiel hizo que cantáramos frente a los demás, no tenía idea que mis compañeros fueran tan buenos, ahora entiendo por qué dicen que sus criterios de elección son muy estrictos- dio un par de asentimientos antes de reírse- Mamá, tú piensas que soy genial porque soy tu hijo, no me engañas- canturreó divertido- ¿Eh? Mmm, hace unas horas tuvo mi primera asesoría individual, aún tengo mucho que mejorar y me esforzaré en hacerlo, además Castiel me enseñó unos ejercicios para reforzar lo básico, ¡Es genial, mamá! Estoy seguro que aprenderé mucho de él, aún no te he hablado de Joddy, ella es la encargada de la casa y está con nosotros todo el día, es divertida y cocina riquísimo. 

El moreno se rio bajito al ver lo animado que hablaba con su madre mientras permanecía recostado sobre la cama, haciendo unos gestos raros con el cuerpo. Iba a darle su espacio cuando se percató que sorpresivamente dejaba de hablar antes de que se incorporara dándole la espalda. 

-¿Estás bien, mamá?- preguntó con preocupación- ¿De verdad? Por favor… no me mientas…- se percató que apretaba su mano libre contra las sabanas- ¿Tomaste tus medicamentos?- hizo una pausa cabizbajo- Cuídate mucho, mamá… cualquier cosa que suceda me avisas de inmediato…- pidió con tristeza- Te amo, mamá… descansa por favor… o me preocuparé mucho…

Castiel se marchó en silencio en dirección al comedor, en donde se encontró con Joddy que colocaba la mesa y se acercó saludándola para luego ayudarle con lo que faltaba antes de quedarse a su lado. 

-¿Y los chicos?   
-Algunos están ayudando en la cocina y otros en sus habitaciones esperando la cena, supongo que sabes a quienes me refiero- el mayor asintió despacio- Hay bastante talento en esos chicos pero la actitud les juega en contra. 

Durante la cena, el moreno les comentó que la primera competencia sería una presentación grupal, en donde debían participar todo el equipo. No se equivocó al pensar que no todos estarían contentos con la primera modalidad en vivo. Antes de que esos jóvenes volvieran a expresarse inadecuadamente de sus compañeros continuó hablando. 

-TODOS, sin excepción van a participar- afirmó con seriedad- Además escogeremos a tres solistas para diferentes partes de la interpretación pero se los vuelvo a reiterar, esto se trata de trabajo en equipo, así que cooperen entre ustedes y realizaremos una gran presentación.  
-¿Cómo escogeremos a los solistas, Castiel?- preguntó Jo con interés.   
-Esa es una parte del premio para el entrenamiento de mañana, escogeremos a las tres personas que los representarán en los solos, así que preparen algo muy bueno para mañana- los chicos asintieron entusiastas y observó su reloj- Tengo que salir ahora, así que cualquier cosa que necesiten o alguna duda que tengan, Joddy los ayudará, nos vemos mañana y descansen, buenas noches. 

Se despidió de la mujer con un beso en la mejilla para luego dirigirse hacia la sala pero su vista se fue fugazmente hacia el rubio, quien había estado inusualmente callado durante todo la cena y seguramente se debía por la llamada de hace un rato. 

++++++++++

El rubio cortó la llamada de su madre respirando profundo. Sabía que la enfermedad de su madre le generaba varios malestares que los medicamente no podían eliminar del todo y debí admitir que cuando se sintió mal por teléfono, quería tomar sus cosas y regresar a Lawrence para cuidarla pero no podía ser tan impulsivo, estaba haciendo eso por su madre y no rendiría hasta conseguirlo. Durante la cena estuvo bastante callado, lo cual preocupó a sus dos nuevos amigos, Chuck y Kevin, quienes le preguntaban muy seguido si se sentía bien. Después de comer, ayudó a Joddy a guardar la loza y cuando se quedaron ambos solos, la mujer le revolvió el cabello durante varios segundos. 

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó apartándola con una pequeña sonrisa.   
-Por fin despiertas, ¿Sucedió algo? No estás siendo tú hoy.  
-Mmm… no…  
-Eres un pésimo mentiroso y no me gustan los mentirosos, jovencito- el rubio la observó.  
-Extraño a mi familia… eso es todo…- admitió la verdad a medias- Mamá me llamó antes de la cena…   
-Oh, así que estás triste, has dado un gran paso al venir aquí y nadie dijo que sería sencillo, especialmente porque tuviste que alejarte de tu familia, ¿Eres muy unido a tu mamá?   
-Sí, la quiero mucho y me moriría si algo le sucede…- la mujer asintió.   
-Estoy segura que ella piensa lo mismo y a pesar de que te extraña mucho, sabe que estás haciendo algo que deseas y disfrutar, eso hace feliz a una madre.   
-¿Cómo lo haces?  
-Porque yo también tengo una hija que para seguir sus sueños se marchó del país después de ganar una beca, se llama Alex- contó con una sonrisa- Es difícil para una madre dejar ir a sus adorados tesoros pero es parte de la vida y tenemos la absoluta certeza que ellos regresarán a nosotros, además de que sin importar lo que sucede, siempre contarán con nosotras, tú mamá estaría de acuerdo conmigo- el rubio asintió.   
-Mamá estaba muy feliz cuando vio el primer episodio del programa, tengo entendido que las audiciones de Lawrence saldrán en el siguiente que se transmitirá el jueves por la noche pero mamá dijo que Castiel se tomaba muy enserio su papel de jurado, así que para haberme escogido en la audición, definitivamente tengo un gran talento, así que debo esforzarme mucho y aprender todo lo que pueda, aún cuando no gane.   
-Tú mamá es muy sabía, así que cambia esa carita de pena y continua esforzándote, así harás que tu mamá se sienta muy orgullosa, aunque ya debe estarlo.   
-Gracias Joddy- dijo mucho más animado- ¿Está bien si ocupo la sala de práctica ahora?  
-Por supuesto- lo llevó hasta el lugar abriéndolo con llave y encendió la luz- Avísame cuando termines para cerrar.   
-Sí, muchas gracias. 

Dean cerró la puerta antes de dirigirse al escenario para tomar el micrófono. El cuarto estaba insonorizado del exterior, así que no corría el riesgo de que alguien se quejara porque hacer alboroto hasta muy tarde. Sacó su bolsillo el papel que tenía la canción “The Weight”, la cual debía reinventar de la original. Después de su asesoría con Castiel, aprovechó el resto de las horas para ir a la plaza cercana que descubrió y practicar los ejercicios que le dio su guía. Aún no encontraba un ritmo adecuado para transformar la canción original, así que optó por cantarla fiel a su compositor cerrando los ojos. 

 

I pulled into nazareth, was feeling 'bout half past dead   
(Me arrastré a Nazaret, me sentía medio muerto)  
I just need some place where i can lay my head   
(Necesitaba un lugar donde apoyar mi cabeza)  
Hey, mister, can you tell me, where a man might find a bed?   
(Oiga, señor, ¿me podría decir donde puede un hombre encontrar una cama?)   
He just grinned and shook my hand,   
(Él tan sólo sonrió, y me dio la mano)  
"No" was all he said  
(¡No!" fue todo lo que dijo)

Se dejó llevar por la música moviéndose lentamente de un lado a otro mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás para alargar los finales dándoles más fuerza que en la versión original. Esa canción la escuchó una vez de su madre cuando era un niño. Antes, tenían la costumbre que mientras ayudaba a Mary en la cocina, haciendo pequeñas cosas, solían cantar juntos y se divertían mucho, quizás eso fue una de las cosas más importantes que alimentó su amor por la música. 

Take a load off fanny   
(Libérate de tu carga, Fanny)  
Take a load for free   
(Libérate)  
Take a load off fanny  
(Libérate de tu carga, Fanny)  
And you put the load right on me.  
(Y ponla sobre mí)

El coro de la canción alargó los finales más que en la versión original y subió su voz dos tonos, para hacer el tema más lúdico y enérgico. Unos aplausos hicieron que abriera los ojos, encontrándose con su amigo que cerró la puerta antes de acercarse al escenario. 

-Esto estuvo genial, Dean, ya encontraste la respuesta a tu tarea de la mañana- lo felicitó el mayor.   
-Gracias, Chuck- respondió con una sonrisa- ¿Vienes a ensayar también?   
-Sí, le pregunté a Joddy si podía ocupar esta habitación pero me dijo que estabas aquí y pensé que no te molestaría tener algo de compañía- dijo lo último algo nervioso.   
-Para nada- respondió tendiéndole la mano para que subiera al escenario-¿Qué canción te tocó?   
-“I want to hold your hand”- respondió suspirando- Esa canción es perfecta como está, no sé qué haré con ella- admitió afligido.   
-¿Qué te parece si practicamos juntos?- propuso sonriendo- Aún me falta hacer los arreglos de la primera parte de la canción y estoy seguro que entre ambos obtendremos muy buenas ideas para cumplir con nuestra tarea- el mayor asintió.   
-Me parece genial, Dean, gracias por todo, me has ayudado mucho y si puedo hacer algo por ti, no dudes en pedírmelo.   
-Hay en lo que puedes ayudarme- comentó pensativo- En tu presentación de la mañana, llegaste a las notas altas de una manera increíble, ¿me puedes enseñar a hacerlo? Suelo desafinar o cambiar de tono durante los altos- se frotó la nuca algo nervioso- Ya te diste cuenta que no soy muy bueno con la técnica.   
-Lo haré encantado, Dean y yo pienso lo mismo que Castiel- el rubio lo observó curioso- Aún debes arreglar varias cosas con tu técnica pero tienes algo especial que realmente cautiva a las personas, así que no te rindas- extendió su mano- Vamos a trabajar muy duro para llegar hasta el final, sería genial si pudiera competir contra ti.   
-Chuck- esbozó una sonrisa correspondiendo su gesto con entusiasmo- Vamos a dar lo mejor y llegaremos hasta la final. 

Ambos estuvieron hasta las dos de la madrugada practicando hasta quedar satisfechos con lo obtenido pero sobre todo, fue en esas mismas horas donde Dean descubrió que Chuck no solo sería un buen maestro para ayudarle a mejorar su técnica, sino que se convertiría en un muy buen amigo. 

********************************************************************************  
N.A: la canción que interpreta Dean se llama "The Weigth" de "The Band".   
Hay un vídeo donde Jensen canta este tema, por si quieren revisarlo para imaginarse su voz ^.^

Gracias por leer!   
Saludos! :D


	7. Chapter 7

Castiel se digirió hacia la casa donde se encontraba su equipo con diez minutos de antelación. Suponía que los jóvenes ya habrían terminado de desayunado y estarían preparando para el entrenamiento de hoy. Fue directo a la cocina en donde encontró a Joddy guardando unos platos. 

-Hola- se acercó a saludarla dándole un beso en la mejilla- ¿Y los chicos?   
-Preparándose para cumplir con la tarea que les dejaste, están emocionados con obtener uno de los solos en la primera competencia- afirmó sonriendo.   
-Me alegra oírlo, entonces me llevaré una grata sorpresa con ellos.  
-Especialmente con dos jovencitos muy entusiastas que estuvieron hasta la madrugada practicando- canturreó su compañera de trabajo y ladeó la cabeza sin comprender- Dean y Chuck pasaron varias horas practicando ayer.   
-Eso es bueno, Dean tiene bastante que mejorar y si trabaja duro estará listo para superar la primera eliminación y Chuck es el mejor en el los altos, puede enseñarle mucho, además de que Dean le ayudará a superar sus nervios en el escenario.   
-Parece que esperas mucho de tu chico especial- el moreno arqueó una ceja.   
-¿Vas a comenzar tú también? Ya tengo suficiente con Balthy- suspiró- Nos vemos después. 

Se dirigió hacia la sala de práctica mientras pensaba en lo que acababa de pasar. Su amigo había vuelto a hacer las mismas insinuaciones que Joddy, sobre lo mucho que esperaba del rubio. No podía negar que de todos los integrantes de su equipo, Dean era quien tenía su mayor atención, no solo por aquello especial que se escondía en su voz, sino que también su forma de ser tan entusiasta y generosa. Cuando llegó a la gran habitación, todos estaban dentro, dispersos por diferentes partes mientras ensayaban en voz baja sus canciones. Inevitablemente su mirada se dirigió hacia el rubio, el cual para su sorpresa, estaba dormitando sentado en el suelo mientras afirmaba su espalda contra la pared y a su lado se encontraba Chuck con Kevin y Jo. 

-Hola a todos- saludó en voz alta para llamar su atención y sonrió discretamente al percatarse que la rubia le daba un codazo al durmiente chico, quien se despertó sobresaltado- ¿Están listos para para su presentación de hoy?   
-¡Sí!- respondieron con entusiasmo.   
-Recuerden que después que cada uno de ustedes pase adelante, vamos a escoger a los tres mejores, quienes serán los solistas en la presentación de este domingo y tendrán una reservación en el uno de los mejores restaurant de la ciudad para que puedan asistir con sus familias por la tarde antes de la presentación en vivo- los jóvenes celebraron animado- Además, voy a entregar algo así como una “mención honorífica” para quien logre cumplir con la tarea de la mejor forma posible, no será uno de los solistas pero de todas formas ganará la comida en el restaurant con su familia- sonrió al oír los vitoreos- Muy bien, vamos a comenzar. 

Uno a uno fueron pasando adelante y el moreno debía admitir que cada uno de ellos se había esforzado bastante en preparar sus temas, además de una coreografía aceptable para ser la primera vez que lo hacían. Cuando fue el turno de Chuck para pasar al escenario, comenzó con su habitual timidez pero el rubio alzó las manos para animarlo junto con Kevin y eso bastó para que se sintiera más confiado, aprovechando su magnífica capacidad para las notas altas y haciendo una de las mejores reinvenciones que había escuchado hasta el momento entre los jóvenes. No tenía duda en que sería uno de los solistas de la competencia pero todavía quedaba su pequeño problema de nervios escénicos. Finalmente fue el turno del rubio, quien hizo una versión mucho más animada que la original y no escribió ni una sola nota en su libreta cuando llegó al coro.

Take a load off fanny   
(Libérate de tu carga, Fanny)  
Take a load for free   
(Libérate)  
Take a load off fanny  
(Libérate de tu carga, Fanny)  
And you put the load right on me.  
(Y ponla sobre mí)

Quedó gratamente sorprendido con la forma en que jugó con esa última parte, aún tenía grandes falencias en lo técnico pero lo que hizo al final, fue una ejecución casi perfecta, especialmente en las notas altas que fue aplaudido por la mayoría de sus compañeros. Se acercó a él dándole una palmadita de aprobación el hombro y le indicó que volviera a su lugar. 

-Chicos y chicas, he quedado bastante satisfecho con uno de ustedes en esta primera tarea, todos consiguieron el objetivo- dijo con una sonrisa que rara vez usaba- Ahora vamos a escoger a los ganadores de este reto, les entregaré un papel a cada uno para que escriban el nombre de la persona cuya presentación en el escenario les gustó más, los tres que obtengan más votos ganarán y en caso de algún empate, seré yo quien decida, está demás decirles que no voten por ustedes mismos- los jóvenes se rieron- Bien, vamos a escoger a nuestros solistas. 

Le entregó a cada uno un papel e hizo correr un lápiz para que hicieran sus votaciones secretas. Cuando todos terminaron, les pidió que colocaran sus votos en una bolsa para que fuera totalmente anónimo y se sentó al borde del escenario. 

-Leeré en voz alta sus elecciones- después unos breves segundos tuvieron los resultados- Los tres solistas para la presentación del domingo serán Alister, Zacarías y Chuck-los demás aplaudieron a sus compañeros- Sé que harán un buen espectáculo en la competencia y desde ya les aviso que trabajaremos muy duro preparando la coreografía para el domingo- hizo una pausa- En cuanto a la “mención honorifica” la cual expliqué al inicio de la clase, la persona que cumplió a cabalidad con el objetivo de esta tarea, además de que a juicio personal, fue quien mejor reinventó su canción y aprovechó sus propias capacidades, esa persona fue…- observó a todos en la sala de práctica- Chuck- el aludido sonrió ampliamente- Pero como tus compañeros te escogieron para ser uno de los solistas, no puedo darte el mismo premio dos veces, así que escogeré a la segunda persona que a mi juicio, lo hizo bastante bien, esa persona es…- hizo una pausa dramática antes de mirar al rubio- Dean Winchester. 

El aludido parpadeó desconcertado mientras Chuck lo felicitaba entusiasta y en ese momento alzó los brazos festejando infantilmente su primer logro. El moreno no puedo evitar reírse con la escena, así que carraspeó un poco para disimular y se percató de la mirada molesta que tenía Alister junto a sus amigos. 

-Hemos terminado por hoy, chicos, mañana escogeremos la canción con la cual se presentarán y comenzará el duro entrenamiento, así que prepárense- advirtió- En vista del buen resultado que dio la tarea de hoy, cada martes tendremos un reto, en donde obtendrán diferentes beneficios como premios, además de que escogeremos a los solistas de esa forma cuando se trate de competencias grupales- los jóvenes asintieron- Muy bien, nos vemos en el entrenamiento personal, Alister, Zacarías, Chuck y Dean, necesito que se queden un momento. 

Los cuatro chicos se quedaron en la sala de práctica hasta que todos los demás salieron y el moreno se acercó a ellos, primero que nada para felicitarlos por las excelentes presentaciones que hicieron con sus respectivas canciones.

-Ya que ustedes tres serán los solistas, vamos a dedicar una hora después del entrenamiento grupal para practicar- los aludidos asintieron- En cuanto a la comida que tendrán con sus familias antes de la competencia en vivo, necesito que me avisen de aquí a mañana cuantas personas serán para hacer las reservaciones lo antes posible, ¿Entendido?  
-Sí, Castiel- dijeron los chicos.   
-Chuck, ¿Recuerdas la tarea que te di ayer?- el menor asintió- Siento decir esto pero si no consigues realizarla dentro de tres días, no te presentarás en el competencia.   
-¿Por qué?- protestó de inmediato el rubio- Chuck tiene una increíble voz y lo hizo fantástico hoy, se ganó su lugar en la presentación.   
-Lo sé, Dean pero debes comprender que ese día se eliminará a un concursante, así que debemos dar nuestro mejor esfuerzo y necesito saber que puedo contar Chuck y los nervios no lo afectarán.  
-Tienes razón, Castiel… terminaré arruinando todo con mi ansiedad…   
-Entonces sácalo de una vez- dijo Alister con seriedad- Azazel lo hizo muy bien en el reto o coloca a alguna de las chicas.   
-No- respondió con seriedad- Si Chuck decide retirarse, quien tomará su lugar será Dean.   
-No lo quiero- se apresuró en replicar el rubio, dejando a sus compañeros sorprendidos, ya que cualquier quisiera tener la gran oportunidad de debutar como solista en la primera competencia grupal, además de que eso les daba el beneficio de no ser escogidos entre los posibles eliminados- Chuck va a cantar y les cerrará la boca a todos los que no confían en su increíble talento- dijo mirando a Alister con seriedad.   
-Me parece perfecto- dijo Castiel asintiendo- Avísame cuando estés listo para hacerlo, Chuck, ahora vayan a almorzar y nos vemos después. 

El moreno los dejó ir antes de cerrar con llave la sala de práctica y se marchó a buscar a Balthazar, ya que le prometió que comerían juntos. Mientras espera en la entrada de la casa donde estaba su amigo, recordó un importante detalle sobre el premio, ¿Con quién iría Dean a cenar? Había mencionado anteriormente que su familia no podía viajar para las competencias, seguramente por motivos de dinero, ya que después de oír la conversación que tuvo por teléfono con su madre, le quedó muy claro que lo apoyaban en la competencia. 

-Mmm, tendré que hacer algo- sacó su teléfono para marcar el número de uno de los productores- Hola, Bobby, soy Castiel, necesito pedirte un gran favor. 

++++++++++

El rubio se alegró bastante por Chuck cuando lo escogieron como uno de los solistas para la primera competencia, especialmente porque había estado grandioso en el escenario y reinventó la canción de una manera sorprendente. Lo que no esperaba, fue que el moreno le entregara esa “mención especial”, y aún cuando no cantaría un solo, sentía que todo el esfuerzo invertido la noche interior con el mayor, había dado sus primeros frutos. Cuando su entrenador les pidió quedarse para hablar sobre el premio del restaurant y después la condición que le colocó a su amigo para que cantara el domingo, no pudo evitar molestarse con las palabras de Alister, ese sujeto era un idiota con mayúsculas pero no iba a permitir que se saliera con la suya, así que se marchó con el mayor hacia la sala de estar, donde los esperaba Kevin. 

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó con curiosidad.   
-No haré el solo de la competencia… no puedo- dijo Chuck sentándose afligido- Me pondré muy nervioso y—  
-Oh no, no vas a declinar esta maravillosa oportunidad- objetó el rubio- Tienes que cantar, para eso estamos aquí y sé que te apasiona hacerlo.   
-No puedo, Dean… seré un desastre y ante un público tan grande yo solo… no, no, no- negó llevándose las manos a la cara- Es mejor que lo hagas tú, Dean… Estuviste muy bien en el reto.   
-No, Chuck, este es tu momento- dijo sentándose junto a su amigo- Mírame- el aludido obedeció- Cualquiera de nosotros estaría encantado con la oportunidad que tú tienes, este es el momento que demuestres delante de todos el gran talento que tienes.   
-Así es- lo apoyó Kevin- Eres fantástico, colega y ya es hora de que dejes de estar tras de mí y comiences a hacer tu propio camino, tienes un talento increíble, no lo desperdicies, ¿Recuerdas nuestra promesa? Vamos a dar nuestro máximo esfuerzo y nos divertiremos hasta el final.  
-Tú puedes hacerlo- agregó el rubio- Me enseñaste a mejorar mis notas altas, si pudiste lograr eso en un par de horas, perfectamente eres capaz de pararte en ese escenario y deslumbrarlos a todos.   
-Gracias, chicos- agradeció el mayor- Voy a intentarlo… aunque no sé si pueda…  
-Ya sé- dijo Dean sonriendo- ¿Qué te parece si después de comer vamos a la plaza cerca de aquí? No tienes que cantar, yo la haré con Kevin y te darás cuenta que se forma un ambiente muy animado y agradable, las personas en la calle son un buen público, Chuck.   
-Excelente idea- lo apoyó el joven oriental. 

Los tres fueron a la cocina para ayudar a preparar el almuerzo y durante sus horas libres antes del entrenamiento personal, fueron a la plaza cercana a dar un animado espectáculo con el objetivo de que Chuck también se animara a participar. En ese primer intento no lo consiguieron pero al menos le demostraron al mayor que podían divertirse de esa forma. Llegó corriendo hasta la casa donde se quedaba y se dirigió a la sala de práctica, entrando algo agitado. 

-Lo siento mucho- se disculpó con el moreno que estaba hojeando unos papeles sentando al borde del escenario y se acercó a él- Siento el retrasado.   
-Dos minutos tarde- dijo observándolo fijamente- Lo dejaré pasar hoy solo porque estabas ayudando a Chuck.   
-¿Eh?- soltó curioso con las acertadas palabras del mayor.   
-Joddy me lo contó, ¿Cómo estuvo? ¿Se animó a cantar con ustedes?  
-No todavía pero estará listo antes de los tres días para demostrarlo- afirmó con total certeza.   
-Él no estaba disgustado con que cantes tú- hizo notar.   
-No, no lo haré, Chuck se esforzó mucho en esa canción e hizo una presentación increíble, se ganó con su propio esfuerzo ser uno de los solistas en la competencia- afirmó con determinación.  
-No puedes obligarlo a participar- agregó.   
-Lo sé pero tampoco tomaré su lugar, además- esbozó una sonrisa- Sé que Chuck lo hará, no me cabe la menor duda que se presentará como solista el domingo.  
-Mmm, entiendo- asintió sonriendo un poco- Vamos a comenzar, ¿Has estado practicando los ejercicios que te enseñé?   
-Sí, Castiel, lo estuvo haciendo ayer por la noche, después de ensayar la canción para el reto.   
-Por cierto, tus notas altas estuvieron mucho mejor que en la audición.   
-Chuck me ayudó bastante con eso ayer, después de ensayar, me dio algunos consejos y sugerencias, es muy bueno enseñando. 

En cuanto terminó la asesoría personal con el moreno, le dio las gracias para luego marcharse a practicar a la parte trasera del lugar, ya que había descubierto que por ahí no solía ir gente en la tarde. Estuvo realizando los ejercicios que le dio su entrenador y cuando dieron las ocho, se apresuró en regresar para ir a cenar pero se detuvo a unos metros de la casa donde se quedaban los integrantes del equipo de Balthazar, viendo como éste tenía a Castiel contra un árbol y se besaban apasionadamente. Cuando logró reponerse de la impresión, se apresuró en marcharse pero su mala suerte aumentó cuando el mayor notó su presencia y después de decirle algo al moreno, alzó la mano sonriendo. 

-¡Hey, chiquitín!- en ese preciso instante quería salir corriendo solo por la vergüenza que sentía- Hola, Dean- lo saludó el rubio acercándose en compañía de su amigo.  
-Hola…- dijo algo nervioso.   
-¿Qué haces por aquí? ¿Estabas siendo traviesito como nosotros?- preguntó con malicia.   
-¡Claro que no!- aclaró con el rubor cubriendo sus mejillas y provocando que el mayor se riera- Yo… estaba practicando… como las asesorías duran casi toda la tarde, pensé que este sería un buen lugar…   
-Oh, que chico tan aplicado, tienes buen material en tu equipo, Cassie, es una pena que no estés conmigo, Dean, no tendría ningún problema en entrenarte personalmente- el moreno le dio una palmada en la frente.   
-No digas esas cosas que pueden malinterpretarse.   
-No seas malito conmigo, Cassie, sabes que me encanta apreciar la belleza. 

El rubio sonrió algo nervioso ante las descaradas miradas que recibía por parte de Balthazar y se sintió más tranquilo cuando el moreno le indicó que fueran a cenar. El mayor hizo un berrinche y para su sorpresa, le dio un lujurioso beso a Castiel para luego guiñarle un ojo y se fue hacia donde se encontraba su equipo. El menor sentía sus mejillas rojas por la vergüenza, así que comenzó a caminar sin esperar a su entrenador, quien lo detuvo por la muñeca. 

-Por favor no comentes esto con los demás- pidió con su habitual seriedad- No me gusta ventilar mi vida privada, ni mucho menos quiero que comiencen a rumorear a mis espaldas.   
-Está bien- dijo asintiendo- Tampoco es como si se lo fuera a decir a alguien, cada uno es libre de hacer lo que quiera con su vida, no te preocupes, te prometo que no le diré a alguien lo que acabo de ver.  
-Gracias, Dean-ambos se dirigieron hacia la casa- Y espero que esto no te distraiga de tu entrenamiento, tienes bastante que practicar, jovencito.   
-Lo sé, Castiel y es lo que hago, Chuck y Kevin practicarán conmigo después de la cena- en ese momento recordó algo- Oye… sobre lo del premio… ¿Crees que puedes dárselo a alguien más? Es que… mi familia no podrá asistir…- susurró lo último con tristeza, ya que más que nada deseaba que estuvieran presentes en la primera competencia pero el dinero era el principal inconveniente en ese momento.   
-No te preocupes por eso, además, yo te entregué ese premio a ti, no es transferible.   
-Pero.   
-No quiero replicas, Dean, el domingo irás a cenar antes de la competencia y punto- ordenó con seriedad antes de que su teléfono sonora- Tengo que responder esto, ve dentro con los demás. 

Asintió curioso para luego marcharse al interior de la casa suspirando. Iba a ser aburrido ir a cenar solo pero Castiel ya dejó muy claro que no podría rechazar el premio. 

****************************************************  
N.A: la canción que interpreta Dean es la misma que la del capítulo anterior "The Weight" de "The Band". 

Gracias por leer!   
Saludos! :D


	8. Chapter 8

Después de ayudarle a Joddy a guardar la loza que ocuparon en el almuerzo, se apresuró en ir a buscar a Castiel, quien le dijeron que se encontraba en una reunión con los productores en casa que era exclusiva para los jueces pero ya debía estar desocupado y como hoy se cumplía el plazo que le dio a Chuck, tenía que ser rápido. En la entrada se encontró con la pelirroja, quien se encargaba de los “detrás de escena”. 

-Hola, Charlie- la saludó con una sonrisa.   
-Hola, Dean, ¿Cómo va todo?- preguntó revolviéndole el cabello como a un niño.   
-Muy bien, gracias, ¿Sabes si Castiel se desocupó?  
-Deben estar terminando la reunión, se extendió un poco más de lo previsto pero saldrá pronto respondió- ¿Te sucedió algo?   
-No, es que debe supervisar una tarea- explicó.   
-Oh, entiendo- sonrió- Escuché que aún cuando no conseguiste uno de los solos en la competencia del domingo, Cas te premió por tu buen rendimiento.   
-Sí… me estoy esforzando para hacerlo bien.   
-¡Chiquitín!- se giró hacia la entrada al oír esa voz, encontrándose con el rubio que venía en compañía de los otros dos jurados pero no el moreno no estaba con ellos- ¿Qué haces? ¿Buscas a Cassie?   
-Hola- los saludó- Sí, ¿Aún está ocupado?   
-Se quedó hablando con uno de los productores pero ya viene- respondió sonriendo.   
-¿Cómo va todo para el chico especial de Cas?- preguntó Lucifer con una sonrisa traviesa.   
-No lo molestes- pidió Anna divertida- Nos enteramos que estás avanzando bastante bien en tu equipo, estuviste a punto de conseguir un solo.   
-Gracias pero aún me falta bastante en comparación a mis compañeros- respondió ligeramente ruborizado.   
-Lo estás haciendo bien, tuve la oportunidad de ver el video del reto que preparó Castiel y estuviste genial con esa canción, ¿Verdad Lucifer?- el aludido asintió.   
-Fue bastante bueno, ahora me estoy arrepintiendo de no haberte raptado para que estuvieras en mi equipo- le guiñó un ojo.   
-No está permitido robar participantes, Lucy- se quejó el rubio- O yo sería el primero en robarme al chico especial de Cassie. 

El rubio desvió la vista avergonzado por los comentarios de los jueces, especialmente los de Balthazar que parecían tener un doble sentido en ellos. Al cabo de unos segundos, Castiel apareció en el umbral de la puerta hablando por teléfono y después de cortar se acercó a él. 

-¿Sucede algo, Dean?- preguntó curioso.   
-¿Tienes tiempo libre ahora? Necesito que vengas conmigo.   
-Mmm, ¿A dónde quieres llevarte a mi Cassie?- el mayor abrazó al moreno por el cuello- ¿Qué quieres hacerle a mi Cassie?  
-No, no, no es lo que piensas- dijo nervioso al comprender sus insinuaciones- Es que Chuck… Castiel le dio una tarea… el primer día que llegamos y se supone que debe cantar… porque a él le da nervios cantar… por eso debe hacerlo en la plaza- comenzó a liarse con sus propias palabras hasta que escuchó las risas de los jueces.   
-Solo bromeo, Dean- afirmó el rubio mayor- Cassie ya nos contó sobre la tarea que le dio a Chuck para que supere su ansiedad, ¿Les molesta si vamos también? Nos acabamos de desocupar y nuestros equipos están en sus horas libres antes del entrenamiento individual.   
-Pueden venir si quieren- dijo el moreno liberándose del agarre de su amigo- Vamos, Dean.   
-¡Que les vaya bien!- los despidió Charlie con su habitual entusiasmo. 

Los cinco se dirigieron hasta la plaza que había cerca de ahí y se acercaron al grupo que estaba formando un círculo mientras Kevin cantaba animadamente. El rubio les pidió que se quedaran ahí para luego ir hacia donde estaba su amigo, quien se frotaba las manos con nerviosismo y permanecía en una banca cercana. 

-Es hora de brillar, Chuck- lo levantó del brazo- Danos un gran espectáculo.   
-No puedo, Dean… son demasiadas personas, no puedo hacerlo solo- dijo afligido- Es mejor que regresemos a la casa, dentro de poco comenzará el entrenamiento personal, no perdamos el tiempo aquí- dijo tomando su chaqueta- Vamos.   
-Chuck Shirley- lo llamó con seriedad- Mueve tu trasero en este instante y a cantar- lo empujó por la espalda- No vas a ser un cobarde por siempre y si no confías en ti mismo, entonces te obligaré a hacerlo porque yo tengo confianza de sobra en tu talento- ambos se metieron entre el público, quienes aplaudían animados a Kevin.   
-¡Bien hecho, colega!- dijo dándole una palmada al chico oriental- Ahora, si son amables de prestar su atención a mi buen amigo, Chuck, está algo nervioso pero les aseguro que su talento los deslumbrará, démosle un aplauso- el rubio sonrió dejándolo en el centro del improvisado escenario- ¡Hora del show! 

Junto con Kevin se quedaron cerca del público y observó a su amigo que respiraba profundo antes de comenzar a cantar “I Don't Wanna Lose Your Love”, consiguiendo que los espectadores rápidamente lo ovacionaran por su talento. Dean asintió orgulloso y se giró en la dirección de los jueces, encontrándose con esos intensos orbes azules fijos en él mientras sonreía. Durante varios segundos le sostuvo la mirada hasta que se percató que Balthazar también volteaba a su dirección antes de arrimarse a Castiel y le rodeaba los hombros con un brazo al mismo tiempo que le susurraba algo al oído. El rubio prefirió centrarse en el espectáculo frente a él y cuando terminó la canción, aplaudió con fuerza. La multitud comenzó a disolverse hasta que solo quedaron siete ahí. 

-Estuviste genial- lo felicitó Dean dándole una palmadita en el hombro antes de revolverle el cabello- Sabía que podías hacerlo.   
-Gracias- dijo algo avergonzado.   
-Tienes una voz increíble- afirmó la pelirroja- Es una pena que escogieras el equipo de Cas, te quería en el mío.  
-Chuck- lo llamó el moreno asintiendo- Has cumplido con tu tarea en el tiempo acordado, sé que tendrás un muy buen desempeño en la competencia, sigue así- lo felicitó.   
-Muchas gracias, Castiel… no podría haberlo hecho sin la ayuda de Dean y Kevin.   
-Definitivamente Cassie escogió muy bien a su equipo- habló Balthazar antes de fijar la vista en el Winchester.   
-Ya tenemos que regresar- intervino Anna- Nos dieron un gran espectáculo, chicos. 

El rubio fue por su chaqueta a la banca para luego alcanzar a los demás, percatándose que el moreno iba muy junto a su amigo, quien no perdió el tiempo para colocar una mano su espalda mientras le contaba algo riéndose, ¿Acaso esos dos eran pareja? No, eso no tenía por qué interesarle, él solo estaba ahí para participar del programa y ganar el primer premio, ¿Entonces por qué se sentía tan atraído por esa mirada azul? 

-Dean- se sobresaltó con la voz del mayor, quien caminó a su lado al final del grupo- ¿Te asusté?   
-No… lo siento, Lucifer…   
-¿Sabes? Durante la audición en Lawrence, no entendí que fue lo que realmente hizo que Cas te escogiera, no me malentiendas, sigo pensando exactamente lo mismo sobre ti, tienes potencial pero no logré ver eso especial que mencionó Cas hasta hoy.   
-¿Qué?- ladeó un poco la cabeza con confusión.   
-Ahora lo entiendo y probablemente debí luchar más para quedarme contigo- le guiñó un ojo- Pero bueno, eres el chico especial de Cas, así que no puedo hacer algo por ahora- se encogió de hombros. 

Dean lo observó fijamente, ¿Por qué insistían en llamarlo de esa forma? En su equipo había personas con mucho más talento que él, Chuck es un buen ejemplo de eso. Cuando llegaron hasta la casa donde se quedaban, sus dos amigos se adelantaron, ya que se encontraban cerca de la hora de la asesoría. El rubio aprovechó que Lucifer y Anna se despidieron, para marcharse también. 

-Te espero adentro, Castiel, hasta luego, Balthazar.   
-Espera- lo detuvo el moreno- Yo también voy hacia allá.   
-¿Vendrás a mi cuarto esta noche? ¿O tendré que escabullirme de nuevo?- preguntó el mayor con diversión- Mi pequeña fierecilla.   
-Por favor, Balthy, no digas esas cosas frente a Dean.   
-Pero si él ya sabe que estamos juntos- replicó haciendo morritos.   
-Somos amigos- aclaró con seriedad- Y te voy a pedir que por favor te controles cuando no estemos solos o me enfadaré.   
-Cassie- hizo un puchero- ¿Por qué eres tan malito conmigo? ¿O acaso es por qué no quieres que tu chico especial nos vea cariñositos?- soltó con cierta molestia.   
-Balthy, cállate- le palmeó la frente suspirando- Nos vemos después. 

El rubio siguió a su entrenador en silencio hasta la sala de práctica. No entendía que le sucedía pero desde que vio a los jurados besándose, su vista lo traicionaba yendo todo el tiempo en busca del moreno y lo peor de todo, es que se había dado cuenta que el anhelo de sus ojos era correspondido por esa mirada azul. 

-Ya solo quedan dos días para la primera eliminación- habló el mayor- Tienes que trabajar muy duro para nivelarte con los dos demás pero voy a ser honesto contigo- se volteó hacia él- Si llegamos a perder en la competencia grupal, ten por seguro que te escogerán para la eliminación- el menor asintió despacio.   
-Lo tengo muy claro… de todos aquí… soy el más débil en técnica vocal, si voy a una eliminación contra cualquiera de ellos… perdería de inmediato.   
-Así es, porque el resto del jurado evaluará tu ejecución- afirmó con seriedad- Por eso quiero que nos adelantemos a lo peor que podría pasar- el rubio lo observó curioso- Tengo entendido que mañana no irás a ver a tu familia como la gran mayoría de los chicos y tampoco te tomarás el día libre, así que como yo me desocupo a las cuatro, vamos a entrar arduamente y preparamos tu defensa para la eliminatoria.   
-¿Qué…?- abrió un poco la boca en señal de sorpresa- Pero… Todos nos hemos esforzado mucho y… no creo que sea buena idea recibir un trato especial.   
-¿Trato especial?- se cruzó de brazos- Estás equivocado, eres la persona peor con el nivel más bajo de los participantes en general, si voy a darte un entrenamiento extra es para que estés a la altura de los demás y te defiendas de igual con tu adversario en caso de que perdamos la competencia, ahora, si no quieres mi ayuda, está bien, la elección es tuya.   
-Claro que la quiero- se apresuró en afirmar- Quiero seguir aprendiendo y avanzando hasta llegar al final, aún si pierdo antes, quiero sentir que di lo máximo de mí e hice todo lo que podía.   
-Muy bien, entonces nos dedicaremos a eso, te digo de inmediato que será un duro entrenamiento, no seré complaciente contigo.   
-Muchas gracias. 

Esbozó una amplia sonrisa para luego sentarse al borde del escenario en compañía del moreno, quien sacó la libreta donde solía hacer anotaciones durante el entrenamiento grupal y escogieron tentativas de canciones con las cuales podría presentarse a la eliminación, teniendo en cuanta sus fortalezas para resaltarlas. Los veinte minutos se le hicieron muy cortos pero al menos decidieron en conjunto la canción apropiada para él y esa misma noche comenzaría a ensayar. 

++++++++++

Castiel asintió en aprobación cuando Chuck fue capaz de presentarse ante la multitud que se formaba a su alrededor y su mirada se fue en dirección del rubio, quien correspondió su gesto luego de unos segundos. Definitivamente algo no estaba bien, porque desde que fue atraído por esa voz en la audición y ahora que convivían a diario, comenzaba a sentirse cautivo por la personalidad del menor, ese entusiasmo que lo caracterizaba, lo infantil que podía ser en algunas ocasiones, como siempre animaba al resto de sus compañeros y lo que había hecho con Chuck para que ahora se estuviera luciendo con esa actuación digna de cualquier escenario, le parecía increíble. Se sobresaltó cuando Balthazar le rodeó los hombros con un brazo. Después de lo sucedido en la plaza y el cumplimiento de la tarea, regresaron a las casas de los jueces, en el donde su amigo volvió a hacer comentarios innecesarios, así que le dio una advertencia antes de llevar al rubio a la sala de práctica para enfocarse en lo realmente importante: La eliminación del domingo. Sabía que su equipo tenía un gran potencial pero había una cosa en que la son muy débiles y eso es trabajo grupal. Había tenido la oportunidad de ver a los otros tres equipos y a pesar de que tenían algunos roces, eran mucho más sólidos que ellos, así que tenía casi una certeza absoluta que superarían la primera competencia y eso los forzaría a escoger a dos personas para la eliminación, en donde claramente escogerían a los más débiles y quien tenía el peor pronóstico es Dean. No sabía muy bien la razón pero decidió ayudarlo a prepararse con un entrenamiento extra, confiando en que eso disminuiría la desventaja vocal que presentaba.

El sábado comenzó con una mañana ocupada, ya que para la primera competencia en vivo, abrirían el espectáculo con una presentación de los cuatro jurados interpretando “I predict a riot” así que los últimos dos días habían estado preparando su presentación en conjunto. Después del almuerzo, ensayaron por última vez y luego se dirigieron a la sala de reuniones con los productores, para acordar cada detalle de lo que ocurriría mañana y así no tener algún imprevisto. Alrededor de las cinco y media se desocupó de sus obligaciones, para luego marcharse hacia la casa que ocupaba su equipo pero alguien lo detuvo antes de entrar. 

-¿A dónde vas? Se supone que los chicos descansan hoy y varios fueron a visitar a sus familias- dijo el rubio con seriedad.   
-Suéltame, Balthy, tengo algo que hacer- respondió con parsimonia.   
-¿Y ese algo se relaciona con tu chico especial?- preguntó entrecerrando los ojos y el moreno se liberó de su agarre.   
-No es asunto tuyo.   
-Claro que sí- replicó visiblemente enojado- Ayer estuviste hasta la madrugada aquí y puedo apostar lo que sea a que estuviste con Dean.  
-Lo que hago en mi tiempo libre, no es de tu incumbencia- dijo algo irritado- No tengo por qué decirte lo que hago, ni con quien estoy y en todo momento te he dejado claro que nuestra relación es solo de amistad.   
-Lo sé pero no me gusta que te involucres tanto con los participantes, mucho menos con ese chico ¿Crees que soy idiota? Me doy cuenta como lo miras, Cassie, todos se dan cuenta y parece que eres el único que no ve lo evidente, porque tienes un interés mucho más que profesional en Dean. 

El moreno le dirigió una mirada fija a su amigo antes de marcharse hacia el interior de la casa. ¿Qué demonios intentaba insinuar Balthazar? Él solo estaba cumpliendo con su trabajo, se supone que debían buscar al próximo gran talento nacional de la música y si apoyaba al menor con un entrenamiento extra, era para que estuviera en igualdad de condiciones con los demás competidores, solo eso. En la sala de estar se encontró con Joddy y le pidió expresamente que nadie los molestara en la sala de práctica antes de dirigirse hacia allá, encontrando al rubio que cantaba mientras se movía por toda la habitación, ya que le había dado ese ejercicio para que aprendiera a controlar su respiración durante la interpretación y además se acostumbraría al escenario que era mucho más grande que esa habitación. Esperó que terminara para luego acercarse. 

-Muy bien, Dean, veo que estás haciendo lo que te indiqué ayer- dijo observando el bolso junto al escenario, donde alcanzó a distinguir tres botellas con agua y el envoltorio de lo que debió ser un emparedado ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba entrenando ahí?  
-Sí, creo que ya me estoy acostumbrado a no variar el tono de mi voz mientras me desplazo- respondió agitado.   
-Muy bien, muéstrame la canción del comienzo y hazlo como si fuera la eliminación- ordenó para ir a un lado de la habitación.   
-Sí, Castiel. 

El chico fue a tomar posición al centro del escenario para comenzar la interpretación con movimientos lentos antes de subir la voz un tono y desplazándose por toda la habitación con enérgicos pasos, dando más fuerza a su presentación. Cuando pasó por su lado, pudo notar lo cansado que lucía su rostro, lo cual le aseguró que estaba esforzándose bastante, ya que ayer terminaron la práctica a las tres y media de la madrugada, luego los chicos se reunieron a las ocho para ensayar por última vez la coreografía grupal hasta las once y después quedar libres pero seguramente el menor continuó ensayando en esas horas sin tomar un descanso. Al terminar la canción le indicó que se sentara y sacó una de las botellas con agua del bolso ajeno para entregárselo. 

-Gracias- dijo jadeando un poco por el cansancio.   
-¿Fuiste a almorzar?- preguntó aún sabiendo la respuesta.   
-Comí un emparedado- respondió antes de tomar un largo sorbo de la botella.   
-Te estás esforzando bastante, Dean, lo has hecho toda la semana y puedo apreciar los resultados- admitió mirándolo- Pero aún no es suficiente, tiendes a bajar la voz cuando te falta el aire, lo cual se debe a que no respiras de la manera adecuada durante la canción.   
-¿Cómo puedo arreglar eso?- interrogó atento- He hecho todos los ejercicios que me diste pero supongo que no darán resultado de un día para otro…   
-Mmm, eso es cierto- lo pensó unos segundos y una idea cruzó por su cabeza- Corre.   
-¿Eh?   
-Quiero que des tres vueltas por la habitación, lo más rápido que puedas y luego empieza con la canción de nuevo, intentando controlar tu respiración- explicó con seriedad- No puedo asegurarte que resultará pero vamos a probar todas las alternativas posibles.   
-Sí, lo haré.   
-Muy bien- se levantó dando un aplauso- Vamos, a correr, tenemos mucho por hacer aún y poco tiempo, no habrá más descansos hasta la cena y luego continuaremos, es importante que te alimentes correctamente, ¿Quedó claro?- preguntó sin dar lugar a replica.   
-Sí, Castiel, gracias. 

El menor respiró profundo antes de correr alrededor de la sala tres vueltas y subió al escenario jadeando para ejecutar la canción. El moreno continuó corrigiendo todas las deficiencias que observaba y a las ocho, Joddy les llevó una bandeja con la cena y después de comer, se retiró con una sonrisa para dejarlos ensayar. En ningún momento apartó su mirada de Dean y entonces las palabras de su amigo rondaron su cabeza “Parece que eres el único que no ve lo evidente, porque tienes un interés mucho más que profesional”. Se cruzó de brazos, apretando discretamente sus dedos contra la piel, ¿Realmente estaba tratando de un modo diferente al rubio? No es como si no hubiera notado que lo observaba más de la cuenta y ya no tenía idea si lo hacía como una manera de descubrir eso especial que tenía o por algo más.

***********************************  
Gracias por leer!   
Saludos! :D


	9. Chapter 9

Castiel observó el auto que se detenía en la entrada antes de que cuatro personas descendieran de él y fue a recibirlos presentándose para luego conducirlos hasta la casa donde se quedaba su equipo, indicándoles que se sentaran. 

-Regreso enseguida, ¿Quieren algo de tomar o comer?- preguntó cortésmente.   
-No, gracias- respondió la mujer con una dulce voz- La verdad es que estamos ansiosos por ver a Dean, ha sido una semana larga.   
-Me imagino, entonces no los haré esperar más y lo traeré aquí. 

Se marchó hacia los dormitorios pero tal como supuso el rubio no se encontraba ahí. Se digirió frunciendo el ceño hasta la sala de práctica, en donde encontró al rebelde chico que estaba ensayando en el escenario, totalmente absorto en la canción mientras la pista del tema inundaba el lugar. Fue hasta la esquina donde se encontraba la radio y la apagó, atrayendo la atención del rubio. 

-Castiel…- sonrió nervioso- Hola… no pensé que estarías por aquí tan temprano…   
-Creí haberte dejado muy claro que descansaras antes de la competencia, ¿En qué idioma debo decírtelo para que entiendas?- el menor suspiró bajito.   
-Lo siento…  
-Ahora ve a darte una ducha y vístete, hay unas personas que quieren hablar contigo- dijo arrojándole la botella de agua que estaba junto a la radio.   
-¿Qué personas?- preguntó con curiosidad y le dio un gran sorbo a la botella.   
-Date prisa, te recuerdo que debes estar de regreso a las ocho aquí, la transmisión en vivo comienza a las diez y tenemos que estar en el estudio antes de eso. 

No se quedó a escuchar las réplicas del joven y salió de la habitación suspirando, quedándose a un lado de la puerta para asegurarse que su orden fuera acatada y regresó con sus invitados que aguardaban en la sala de estar, en donde Joddy platicaba animadamente con ellos. 

-¿Y Dean?- preguntó el menor algo ansioso.   
-Cambiándose de ropa y viene- respondió sentándose- Estará bastante contento con su llegada.   
-Muchas gracias por esto, Castiel- dijo la rubia sonriendo- De no ser por tu amable invitación, no podríamos estar aquí y no tienes idea de cuánto he extraño a mi niño, sé que está bien aquí, siempre nos cuenta por teléfono muy emocionado todo lo que ha hecho.   
-Así es- afirmó el castaño- Mi hermano habla maravillas de ti y dice que ha aprendido un montón en esta semana.   
-Se ha esforzado bastante por aprender y es muy entusiasta, así que todo el mérito es suyo- aclaró.   
-Por entusiasmo querrás decir lo infantil que puede ser ¿Verdad?- afirmó el otro chico que tenía entendido es su mejor amigo- Esperemos que no haga algo vergonzoso por todo ese entusiasmo, a veces se comporta como una ardilla hiperactiva que ha tomado mucho redbull. 

Joddy se rio con su comentario y el moreno sonrió. No podía negar que el rubio era bastante enérgico, lo cual le parecía una cualidad interesante, además de que eso mismo le permitía llevarse bien con varios jóvenes, tanto de su grupo como los que había conocido de los demás equipos cuando hicieron las últimas tres reuniones generales. Unos pasos se acercaron por el pasillo hasta que escuchó esa voz. 

-¿Qué personas qui—

El menor no terminó la oración y observó fijamente a su familia antes de correr hacia ellos para darles un gran abrazo, especialmente a su madre. Castiel esbozó una pequeña sonrisa con la escena, estaba seguro que eso animaría mucho más al rubio para que diera su mayor esfuerzo en la primera competencia. 

-¿Cómo es que están aquí?- preguntó abrazando a su hermano.   
-Todo fue gracias a Castiel- explicó su padre- Nos llamó hace tres días para pedirnos que asistiéramos a la competencia, ya que al ser la primera, es algo especial y la producción se hizo cargo de todos los gastos.   
-¿De verdad?- lo observó casi llorando.   
-Sí, Dean- confirmó el moreno- Ellos dijeron que podían hacer una excepción esta vez, además, recuerda que ganaste el premio en el reto y seguro que es más divertido para ti cenar con tu familia que ir solo y los pasajes de regreso a Lawrence son para mañana al mediodía, así que en vista de tu situación particular, puedes ausentarte al entrenamiento grupal y aprovechar el tiempo con tu familia, hay muchos lugares en Kansas que—

La oración quedó inconclusa cuando el rubio se levantó abruptamente y en un gesto que no esperaba, se abalanzó sobre él abrazándolo con fuerza mientras le daba las gracias casi llorando por esa maravillosa sorpresa. Castiel no era alguien muy afectuoso, así que le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda. 

-No te preocupes, ahora vayan a disfrutar de una rica comida juntos antes de la competencia y da tu mejor esfuerzo.   
-¡Lo haré!- respondió con una amplia sonrisa que lo forzó a desviar la vista, ya que su corazón latió con más fuerza de la debida- Sin importar lo que pase esta noche, voy a dar lo mejor de mí hasta el final-se apartó yendo hacia su madre y la abrazó de nuevo- Estoy tan feliz al tenerlos conmigo. 

El moreno los acompañó hasta la entrada en donde los esperaba el auto que los llevaría al restaurant y luego los traería de regreso. Se despidió de ellos con la mano para luego regresar a la casa, en donde vería los últimos detalles con Joddy, dándole las indicaciones finales de la producción y se levantó. 

-Ya me voy, regresaré más tarde a buscar a los chicos.  
-Sí, nos vemos, Cas- dijo con una amplia sonrisa.   
-¿Por qué me miras así?- preguntó con curiosidad.   
-Lo que hiciste por Dean fue muy dulce, no solo le estás a ayudando a entrenar, trajiste a su familia en este día tan importante, además, sé de muy buena fuente que quien pagó esos boletos de avión de ida y regreso, no fue la producción, sino un sexy hombre de ojos azules, ¿Quién será?- el mayor se dio la vuelta en un intento por ocultar su vergüenza al ser descubierto.   
-No sé de qué hablas… nos vemos… 

Se marchó a paso rápido hacia la casa donde se quedaba y fue a su habitación para descansar un poco, podría dormir unas dos horas para estar listo por la noche. El programa estaba resultando todo un éxito y por cómo iban las cosas, es muy probable que hicieran una segunda temporada. Le avisó a Bobby que estaría descansando en su habitación hasta la hora de la cena y en cuanto entró, su amigo se encontraba sobre la cama del lado, con las piernas flexionadas mientras afirmaba su mentón en una mano. 

-Hola, Cassie- saludó con coquetería.   
-Hola, ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó con seriedad y se quitó la ropa hasta quedar en bóxer- Estoy cansado, Balthy, quiero dormir un poco- se acercó a él cruzándose de brazos.   
-¿No te animas a jugar conmigo un ratito?- preguntó guiñándole un ojo.   
-No, ahora sal- ordenó con brusquedad.   
-Lo siento- se disculpó- No debí actuar de esa forma ayer… es que estaba celoso- admitió palmeando la cama para que se acostara a su lado- Sabes muy bien que estoy interesado en ti… lo siento, ¿Aún estás enfadado conmigo?- el menor se acostó cubriéndose con las tapas y dándole la espalda.   
-Sí, no me gusta que hagas ese tipo de insinuaciones y tampoco que comiences a comportarte como si fueras mi dueño, yo no soy un objeto- replicó suspirando- Así que no me trates como si fuera de tu pertenencia.   
-Lo siento- insistió abrazándolo por la espalda- Te quiero mucho, Cassie, no solo eres un amigo valioso para mí, también eres la primera persona por la cual me siento de esta forma… perdóname, Cassie… 

El moreno se dio la vuelta para observar al mayor y lo tomó por la mejilla para darle un apasionado beso que fue correspondido de la misma forma antes de acurrucarse contra el cuerpo ajeno, sintiendo esos brazos que lo rodean con cariño. Balthazar es un amigo muy importante para él pero las cosas entre ellos no resultarían como pareja, ya que no creía ser capaz de llegar a quererlo de esa forma. En algún momento se quedó dormido y fueron unos suaves golpes en su hombro derecho los que provocaron que abriera los ojos adormilado. 

-Hola, mi Cassie- lo saludó ese rostro sonriente- Me encantaría dejarte descansar pero tenemos que arreglarnos, son las siete.   
-Sí- se incorporó estirándose- Me daré una ducha y bajo.   
-Podríamos ahorrar tiempo si nos bañamos juntos- propuso con malicia- Te prometo que no tendremos sexo, por más que gustaría- agregó divertido- ¿Te animas, Cassie? Tienes que compensarme por dejarme solito estos días.   
-Balthy- suspiró derrotado- Está bien pero a las seis y media tenemos que estar en el comedor con los demás. 

El moreno se levantó esbozando una pequeña sonrisa al sentir las manos del mayor que recorrían su espalda para luego tomarlo por la cintura. Giró un poco la cabeza, capturando los labios ajenos en un posesivo beso mientras se dirigían hacia el baño. Estuvieron a punto de caerse dentro de la ducha y su amigo se arrodilló con una felina sonrisa mientras lo masturbaba con una mano antes de introducírselo a la boca. Castiel gruñó sosteniéndose de la pared, disfrutando de la felación que le hacia el rubio hasta que llegó al orgasmo con un ronco gemido de placer y bajó la vista, encontrándose con esa mirada lujuriosa que tanto le encantaba. Jaló a su compañero de la mano para que se levantara y le dio un salvaje beso, colando su lengua en esa húmeda cavidad, lo empujó contra la pared arrodillándose antes de observarlo con arrogancia. 

-Tendremos que conformarnos con esto por hoy- dijo acariciando distraídamente la gran erección del rubio- Pero si te portas bien esta noche, podemos celebrar el éxito de la competencia en vivo toda la madrugada.   
-¿De verdad?- preguntó notablemente emocionado con la idea- Lo haré, Cassie, sabes que haría cualquier cosa con tal de tener tu lindo cuerpecito en mi cama. 

Sonrió con sus palabras y sin más preámbulos se lo introdujo en la boca. Solo tenían unos minutos más antes de bajar a comer para luego ir a buscar a sus respectivos equipos e ir al gran auditorio donde se llevarían a cabo el programa en directo. Su intuición le decía que la competencia sería difícil, especialmente cuando su equipo tenía tantos roces y lucha de egos entre ellos pero aún si iban a una eliminación, confiaba en que Dean lograría ganar, debido a que esos días se esforzó mucho en cumplir con su duro entrenamiento especial y mejoró bastante en solo dos días. 

++++++++++

El rubio disfrutó al máximo la cena con su familia, contándoles muy emocionado todo lo que había sucedido esa semana, además de hablarle de sus dos nuevos amigos, quienes le ayudaban a mejorar su técnica vocal y se divertía mucho con ellos. Se entristeció bastante cuando esas dos horas pasaron casi volando y tuvieron que regresar a la casa de los jueces, en donde un auto diferente llevaría a las familias hasta el lugar de la competencia. Abrazó con fuerza a cada uno de sus acompañantes y permaneció junto a su madre. 

-Vamos a estar animándote muy fuerte- prometió su hermano entusiasmado- Sé que lo harás estupendamente.   
-Gracias, enano, los quiero ver en la primera fila y mañana celebraremos juntos.   
-Diviértete mucho, cariño- dijo Mary acariciándole el cabello- Y da lo mejor de ti, nosotros estaremos apoyándote.   
-Sí, mamá- respondió apartándose un poco.   
-Estoy tan orgullo de ti, amigo- Benny lo abrazó-Estarás estupendo esta noche, patéales el trasero a todos.   
-Estamos muy orgullosos de ti, Dean- afirmó John.   
-Papá… gracias- lo abrazó con fuerza cuando escuchó una voz y la pelirroja se acercó a ellos sonriendo.   
-Hola- los saludó animada-Ya tenemos que partir, me llevaré a tu familia, Dean pero los verás después, éxito en su presentación.   
-Gracias, Charlie- el rubio volvió a abrazarlos- Tengo que reunirme con los demás ahora, nos vemos. 

Su familia le deseó éxito en la presentación y regresó a la casa, yendo directo hacia la sala de práctica en donde se encontraban el resto de sus compañeros junto al moreno. Éste le indicó que se sentara y luego los observó a todos. 

-Hoy es nuestra primera competencia, cada uno de ustedes se ha esforzado mucho para llegar hasta aquí y confío plenamente en sus capacidades, sé que darán un gran espectáculo está noche y sin importar cuál sea el resultado, quiero que sepan que estoy muy conforme con su avance en estos días, así que vamos a dar lo mejor en el escenario.   
-¡Sí!- gritaron los jóvenes alzando las manos emocionados.   
-Sería muy sencillo ganar si todos estuviéramos al mismo nivel- comentó Alister observando al rubio- Pero bueno, los talentosos tendremos que cubrir las deficiencias de los que no lo son.   
-Ya basta- ordenó el moreno cruzándose de brazos- Les dejé muy claro que para ganar este desafío, tendrán que trabajar en equipo y si continúan con estas discusiones, no lo lograrán- hizo una pausa- Cada uno de ustedes tiene diferentes fortalezas y debilidades, no hay uno solo que tenga ejecución perfecta, así que les sugiero que se unan como equipo si quieren ganar. 

Dean prefirió ignorar las miradas despectivas que le lanzaba el grupito de Alister y después de las palabras del moreno, fueron directo hacia las furgonetas que los llevarían al auditorio, en donde debían cambiarse de ropa para sus respectivas presentaciones. Cuando llegaron al lugar, el rubio quedó sorprendido con lo inmenso que era, una de chica asistente de producción, los llevó hasta la habitación donde debían cambiarse de ropa y aguardar a que los llamaran. A las diez en punto, comenzó el espectáculo con la presentación que darían los jueces. Dean se sentó frente al televisor mirando con fascinación la puesta en escena antes de que la melodía comenzara a sonar y Castiel fue el primero en abrir el show. 

Watching the people get lairy   
(Mirando a la gente conseguir un fanfarron)  
Is not very pretty I tell thee  
(No es muy bonito te digo)

El mayor caminó hacia el frente mientras cantaba las primeras dos líneas de la canción que lo dejaron boquiabierto por su calidad vocal. No por nada era considerado uno de los mejores intérpretes en diversos países. El moreno se dio la vuelta y una segunda voz apareció en escena, Balthazar se acercó a él cantando las siguientes líneas. 

Walking through town is quite scary   
(El caminar a través de esta ciudad es absolutamente asustadizo)  
And not very sensible either   
(Y nada sensible tampoco) 

Ambos quedaron frente a frente para comenzar un juego de notas altas antes de saltar directamente al coro, lo cual le indicó que hicieron una adaptación de la canción original para presentarla al público.

I predict a riot, I predict a riot   
(Predigo un alboroto, predigo un alboroto)  
I predict a riot, I predict a riot  
(Predigo un alboroto, predigo un alboroto)

Posteriormente se les unió una tercera voz cantando con sensualidad las siguientes líneas de la canción. Anna fue hasta el centro del escenario y segundos después se le unió Lucifer. Los dos iniciaron un juego de voces antes de llegar al coro pero que a diferencia del anterior, este usaba la coquetería como principal herramienta. El público estaba muy animado con la presentación, permaneciendo de pie algunos y la mayoría saltando al rimo de la música hasta que llegaron a la parte final, repitiendo el coro y el moreno cerró con una gran nota alta que lo dejó encantado. 

-Wow, son geniales- comentó con genuina admiración.   
-¿Nunca has ido a alguno de sus conciertos?- pregunto Jo, quien había estado mirando atenta a su lado.   
-No, nunca pero deben ser increíbles- afirmó sonriendo.   
-Deja de perder el tiempo y concéntrate- ordenó Zacarías- Porque si perdemos el reto por tu culpa, no dudes por un instante que irás a la eliminación y ojala que te largues ahí, solo nos detienes como equipo.   
-Ya basta, Castiel dijo que no aceptaría discusiones- intervino Kevin.   
-Solo está diciendo lo que la mayoría aquí piensa, eres un perdedor Winchester y le harían un gran favor al equipo si te largas de una vez- siseó Alister molesto. 

Varios integrantes más del equipo comenzaron a unirse a la discusión, algunos en favor y otros en contra de los comentarios del mayor. Dean intentó calmar un poco los ánimos, ya que si salían de esa forma a competir, con la mitad del grupo enfadado, no harían una buena presentación y perderían pero su intervención solo fue tomada como una provocación y Alister lo tomó por la camisa para darle un fuerte golpe en la mejilla que casi lo tira al suelo de no ser porque Chuck lo sostuvo por la espalda. 

-¡¿Qué demonios está ocurriendo aquí?!- Bobby se acercó hacia ellos muy enfadado- ¿Por qué están peleando antes de la presentación?  
-Nada- dijo el rubio quitándolo importancia al asunto.  
-No sé qué está ocurriendo pero este tipo de comportamiento es sancionado severamente, ahora vayan a prepararse para salir, son los primeros en presentarse y tengan muy claro que Castiel sabrá de esto, de él dependerá que castigo tendrán. 

Alister le dio un empujón cuando salió de la habitación junto a su sequito de seguidores y se recompuso respirando profundo para luego seguir a los demás. Ahora no le cabía la menor duda que la presentación que tanto se esforzaron por preparar, se arruinaría después de ese altercado pero lo que más lo preocupaba, es que de salvarse de la eliminación, recibiría una sanción por lo que acababa de pasar y la idea de que Castiel se molestara con él, lo colocaba triste. 

****************************************************  
N.A: La canción que interpreta el cuarteto de jurados (Cas, Balthy, Lucy y Anna) es "I predict a riot" de "Kaiser Chiefs". 

Gracias por leer!  
Saludos! :D


	10. Chapter 10

El moreno entrecerró los ojos cuando su equipo salió a presentarse, aún cuando el publico aplaudió, especialmente a las fantásticamente logradas notas altas de Chuck, podía notar claramente la tensión que había en el grupo y como parecía que estaban compitiendo entre ellos en vez de hacerlo contra los demás equipos. Intercambió unas miradas con sus compañeros, quienes parecieron tener la misma apreciación que él y el rubio a su lado se inclinó para susurrarle. 

-¿Qué les sucede a tus chicos? La consigna es una actuación grupal. 

Cuando los cuatro equipos se presentaron, Charlie, quien hacía de presentadora en las competencias en vivo, los hizo pasar a todos adelante antes de felicitarlos por sus excelentes actuaciones y darle la palabra al jurado para que hiciera una evaluación por separado y entregaran el voto escogiendo al grupo que mejor lo hizo y al que menos les gustó. 

-Vamos a comenzar con Lucifer- dijo la pelirroja con una amplia sonrisa- ¿Qué te han parecido las diferentes actuaciones?   
-Bueno, no puedo opinar de mi equipo pero estuvieron sensacionales chicos- alzó el pulgar en aprobación y los jóvenes festejaron entre ellos- En cuanto a los demás, los solistas de cada equipo hicieron un muy buen trabajo, creo que mis colegas aquí presente los escogieron muy bien, ahora, hubieran importantes diferencias en cuanto a la presentación grupal, hubo uno en particular, que no los sentí conectados esta noche, fue como si estuvieran compitiendo entre ellos en vez de hacerlo como un grupo, es por eso que mi voto de eliminación es para- hizo una pequeña pausa- El equipo de Castiel- los aludidos se mostraron muy decepcionados- No sé qué les ocurrió hoy, chicos pero su presentación parecía una batalla individual de todos contra todos, más que una presentación grupal, realmente espero que puedan llegar a compenetrarse como un grupo o lo van a pasar muy mal en las futuras competencias- se cruzó de brazos- Ahora, en cuanto al equipo que tuvo un mejor desempeño, déjenme felicitarlos a ambos porque estuvieron geniales- los dos equipos festejaron- Fueron pequeñas diferencias en cuanto a la ejecución de la canción, ya que su trabajo grupal estuvo muy bien, las que marcaron diferencias, mi voto para el equipo con el mejor desempeño de esta noche, es para- hizo otra pausa dramática- ¡El equipo de Balthazar! Felicitaciones, lo hicieron muy bien. 

Los jóvenes escogidos festejaron abrazándose entre ellos. El moreno se sorprendió en lo más mínimo cuando Anna también dio el voto de eliminación para su equipo y como mejor desempeño escogió al equipo de Lucifer. Cuando fue el turno de Balthazar éste hizo la misma elección que su colega anterior pero se tomó un poco más de tiempo para dirigirse a su equipo con duras palabras, las cuales agradeció ya que solo de esa manera comprenderían lo mal que estuvieron hoy y lo que sea que pasó, lo tenía muy molesto porque arruinaron lo que podría haber sido una de las mejores presentaciones de la noche. 

-Felicitaciones al equipo de Lucy, son fantásticos, chicos, los solistas estuvieron increíbles y el acompañamiento fue genial, se complementaron muy bien durante el espectáculo, solo tuve que acomodarme y disfrutar- los jóvenes festejaron emocionados- El equipo de Anna, solo tuvo pequeños inconvenientes en los altos pero fuera de eso, estuvieron muy bien para la primera presentación grupal, estoy seguro que nos darán grandes sorpresas, especialmente con una entrenadora tan linda como guía- los jóvenes se rieron- Ahora, en cuanto a la eliminación, creo que ya no es sorpresa que quienes tuvieron el peor desempeño de la noche fue el equipo de Cassie, no sé qué ocurrió entre ustedes antes de presentarse pero chicos, esto es una competencia grupal, así que dejen sus rivalidad y luchas de ego a un lado porque fue muy notorio en el escenario que no se llevan bien- dijo con dureza- Escuchen, chicos, entiendo que puede ser difícil participar junto a personas que recién están conociendo, especialmente porque cada uno de ustedes es muy diferente pero deberían usar eso a su favor y sacar el máximo provecho para entregarnos un espectáculo de calidad como lo han conseguido el resto de los equipos y no enseñar a todo el país, como se detestan entre ustedes, al menos esa impresión me dio en algunas partes de su presentación.   
-Vaya, esas son críticas muy duras- dijo Charlie acercándose al equipo peor evaluado de la noche- Realmente esperamos que puedan revertir la situación en futuras competencias, todos ustedes tienen un gran potencial y queremos deleitarnos con eso en el escenario- el público aplaudió en señal de apoyo a sus palabras- Ahora escucharemos a Castiel.   
-Comparto la opinión de mis compañeros respecto a que el mejor equipo de la noche fue el de Lucifer, desde la elección de la canción, los solistas, la coreografía y ejecución, se complementaron muy bien y demostrar un gran nivel en la competencia- los aludidos festejaron entusiasmados, ya que oficialmente eran los mejores de la noche- En cuanto a los equipos de Balthazar y Anna, tuvieron algunos fallos en la ejecución pero en términos de complementarse, me atrevería a decir que tanto ustedes como el equipo de Lucifer lo hicieron casi perfectamente.   
-Wow, esa es una excelente crítica por parte de nuestro juez más estricto- los tres grupos festejaron.  
-En cuanto a mi equipo, quiero decirles que voy a apoyarlos hasta el final y que lo ocurrido esta noche, es algo que corregiremos de manera conjunta pero también voy a ser muy objetivo y honesto en mi opinión, como siempre lo he sido, mi voto de eliminación es para el equipo de Anna pero por el simple hecho de que no puedo votar por mi propio equipo. 

Varias exclamaciones se escucharon entre los presentes y seguramente esas duras palabras solo probaban su nivel de exigencia a la hora de ser uno de los jueces. Observó a los jóvenes que él mismo escogió durante las audiciones con dureza. Realmente no entendía que ocurrió para que llegaran a presentarse de esa forma. 

-Creo que estás siendo un poco estricto con ellos- dijo Anna comprensivamente- Es la primera prueba y suelen haber nervios entre los participantes.   
-Estoy siendo directo, objetivo y honesto con ellos- afirmó con seriedad- Voy a estar con mi equipo hasta el final pero la única forma de mejorar es reconociendo los errores y debilidades que se poseen- sus colegas le dieron la razón en eso.   
-Vamos a hacer un recuento- continuo Charlie- El equipo de Lucifer ha conseguido en una votación unánime quedarse con el título de la mejor presentación de esta noche- el público aplaudió con fuerza- Al ser los ganadores de esta noche, recibirán un beneficio especial, la próxima semana tendrán la inmunidad, lo cual significa que no participarán en la competencia, ni en la eliminación- los jóvenes festejaron abrazándose y saltando- Además, como premio a su buen desempeño de hoy, ellos serán los encargados de preparar el espectáculo que dé inicio a la siguiente competencia y de seguro nos dejarán con la boca abierta. 

El moreno observó cómo Lucifer se levantaba de su lugar para ir a felicitar a su equipo, festejando con ellos el triunfo obtenido. Volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia su propio grupo, en donde notó claramente el agresivo intercambio visual que tenía Alister con el rubio y negó despacio, si no hacía algo pronto para revertir la situación, sería el primer juez de las diversas adaptaciones del programa original, cuyos participantes fueron consecutivamente eliminados antes de la gran final. 

-Muchas felicitaciones para ellos y para su entrenador, debes estar muy feliz, Lucifer- dijo la pelirroja aprovechando de acercarse al cantante.   
-Bastante, mi equipo se esforzó mucho preparando este espectáculo para que todos lo disfrutaran y lo hicieron de una manera increíble, incluso a mí me han sorprendido con la gran actuación de hoy- admitió sonriendo.   
-Muchas felicidades, chicos y también a los equipos de Anna y Balthazar que tuvieron muy buenas presentaciones esta noche- se dirigió hacia el último grupo- Lamentablemente, el equipo de Castiel fue escogido unánimemente como aquel con el peor desempeño de la noche y deberán ir a la eliminación- le hizo una seña al moreno para que subiera al escenario- Como saben que estamos en vivo, tendrán diez minutos para colocarse de acuerdo y escoger a dos personas que tendrán un duelo de eliminación, en donde escogerán una canción y se presentarán frente al jurado pero con la salvedad que el entrenador no podrá votar, solo darás tu opinión respecto a ambas interpretaciones, Castiel- el aludido asintió- Ahora vayan a escoger y comenzaremos con la eliminación, vamos a darle un fuerte aplauso a todos estos talentosos jovencitos y jovencitas. 

El moreno fue con su ¿Equipo? Si es que podía llamarlo de esa forma hasta la sala que les asignó la producción. En donde rápidamente, comenzaron a discutir entre sí, especialmente el grupito de Alister que culpaba de todo al rubio junto con otras dos chicas. Castiel se cruzó de brazos muy enfadado con lo que veía y se subió a una de las bancas para llamar la atención. 

-Esto sí que es todo un espectáculo- dijo atrayendo la atención de los demás, quienes se quedaron en silencio- ¿Acaso continuarán aquí lo que empezaron en el escenario? No sé qué les ocurrió allá pero estoy muy decepcionado de ustedes porque se esforzaron durante toda la semana y lo que podría haber sido la mejor presentación de la noche, la convirtieron en una batalla de egos y rivalidad.  
-¿Y qué culpa tenemos de que muchos aquí no cumplan con el nivel mínimo de talento?- soltó Alister muy enfadado.   
-Ya basta- ordenó- Cuando escogí a cada uno de ustedes, fue porque tienen el talento necesario para estar en el programa y no me contradigas- gruñó cuando Azazel iba a decir algo- Escúchenme bien, quiero que ahora escojan a dos personas para la eliminación y espero, que por lo menos en la eliminación se comporten como un verdadero equipo y apoyen a sus compañeros- se bajó la banca para ir hasta la puerta- Tienen cinco minutos para elegir, regresaré cuando se cumpla el tiempo y no quiero más discusiones. 

Salió cerrando la puerta con más fuerza de la necesaria y fue hasta la máquina expendedora que había en el pasillo, sacando una bebida enérgica para beberla con lentitud mientras permanecía afirmado contra la pared. Se sentía muy irritado con el comportamiento de los jóvenes, especialmente porque estaban arruinando una gran oportunidad, que muchos deseaban tener para demostrar su talento. Escuchó unos pasos que se acercaron y observó al mayor. 

-Hola, Bobby- éste le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro.   
-Hola, Cas, noche difícil ¿Verdad?  
-Ni te imaginas… no recordaba que los jóvenes fueran así de problemáticos- dijo con cansancio- No entiendo que les sucede.   
-Lo que te diré no te gustará en lo más mínimo- advirtió el productor.   
-¿Qué pasó ahora?- preguntó llevándose una mano al rostro.   
-Antes de salir al escenario, encontré a tus chicos discutiendo y al parecer Alister golpeó a Dean.   
-¿Qué?- exclamó sorprendido- ¿Estás seguro?   
-Es lo que parecía cuando yo entré a buscarlos, tendrás que hablar con esos muchachos seriamente, las agresiones van en contra al espíritu del programa.   
-Lo tengo muy claro y me encargaré de inmediato de la situación- observó su reloj suspirando- Gracias por decírmelo, Bobby.   
-De nada y suerte con ellos- le palmeó el hombro- La necesitarás. 

Cuando el moreno regresó a la habitación de descanso, los jóvenes se encontraban discutiendo a viva voz, así que no tuvo más opción que intervenir muy serio y los observó a todos. Le costaba demasiado creer que arruinarán esa oportunidad de darse a conocer en televisión por infantiles discusiones. 

-¿Ya escogieron a dos personas?- preguntó suspirando.   
-Dean y Lisa, son los peores del equipo, especialmente, Dean- gruñó Zacarías.   
-¿Están todos de acuerdo con la decisión?- varios chicos asintieron.   
-No- replicó Chuck molesto- Dean ha mejorado mucho en esta semana y la única razón por la cual lo están votando, es porque Alister los convenció de hacerlo.   
-No tengo esa influencia- se defendió fingiendo inocencia- Todos nos damos cuenta que ese rubio idiota es el peor y solo perjudica al equipo.   
-Basta, les dejé muy claro que una de las reglas es el respeto- habló Castiel con voz firme- Dean, Alister, los tres hablaremos mañana, me acabo de enterar de la pelea que tuvieron antes de la actuación y tienen muchas cosas que explicarme o los expulsaré a ambos en este mismo instante.   
-¡Pero yo no hice algo, fue él!- acusó Alister indignado.   
-Mentiros- replicó Kevin- Tu golpeaste a Dean, él solo quería que dejáramos de discutir.   
-¡Ya basta!- gritó provocando que todos se quedaran en silencio- Dean, Lisa, vamos, ustedes han sido escogidos para la eliminación y espero, que sean capaces de comportarse como un equipo y apoyar a sus compañeros en esta difícil instancia. 

Cuando el programa volvió al aire, subió al escenario junto con Charlie para anunciar a los dos participantes que el equipo escogió para enviar a la eliminación. El moreno les deseo éxito a ambos antes de ir a tomar su lugar con el resto del jurado mientras se llevaba una mano a la cabeza. 

-¿Estás bien, Cassie?- preguntó su amigo preocupado.   
-Voy a necesitar un buen analgésico cuando acabe el día…- susurró cerrando los ojos unos instantes.   
-¿Tan malo es?- preguntó la pelirroja.   
-Ni te imaginas… chicos…- se giró hacia ellos- ¿Creen que sería posible que me ayudaran mañana después del almuerzo? Necesito que ellos entiendan lo grave de la situación…   
-Cuenta con nosotros-aseguró Lucifer- Te ayudaremos con los revoltosos.   
-Muchas gracias… 

El moreno prestó toda su atención cuando Charlie anunció que la primera en presentarse sería Lisa, quien estaba bastante nerviosa y seguramente afectada con lo que acababa de pasar en el equipo y cometió algunos fallos en su ejecución. Castiel hizo algunas anotaciones en una hoja antes de que anunciarán que fuera el turno de Dean para cantar, quien tomó el micrófono entre sus manos con algo de nerviosismo pero cuando miró en su dirección, el mayor procuró sonreír, esperando que de alguna forma eso pudiera transmitirle confianza para que diera un gran espectáculo. 

++++++++++

Dean subió al escenario cuando fue su turno y respiró profundamente, en un intento por calmarse después de la gran discusión que tuvo el equipo para escoger a las personas que irían a la eliminación. Aún cuando Chuck, Kevin y Jo lo animaron a dar su mejor esfuerzo, comenzó a sentirse muy nervioso y pensó que quizás lo mejor sería dar todo por concluido pero en ese momento, su mirada se encontró con la Castiel, quien le dedicó una sonrisa y ese simple gesto le entregó la confianza que le faltaba. No, no podía rendirse ahora, no después de todo el esfuerzo que invirtió esos días, siendo apoyado por sus amigos, su familia, por el moreno. Definitivamente no podía rendirse. Observó a su familia que estaba en la primera fila animándolo y respiró profundo para concentrarse mientras sonaba la melodía de la canción. Es hora del espectáculo. 

Mama told me when i was young  
(Mama me dijo cuando era joven)  
Come sit beside me, my only son  
(Ven siéntate a mi lado, mi único hijo)   
And listen closely to what i say  
(Y escucha cuidadosamente lo que digo)  
And if you do this  
(Oh Si tu haces esto)  
It will help you some sunny day  
(Te ayudará algún día soleado)

El rubio se paseó por el escenario lentamente mientras cantaba la primera parte de la canción. Solo tenían dos minutos de presentación, así que debían adaptar las canciones para ese tiempo pero con la ayuda de Castiel hizo más que eso y la adecuaron con el fin de potenciar sus fortalezas e intentar cubrir sus debilidades. Esa fue una de las razones para escoger una canción más lenta y no dejar al descubierto sus problemas con la respiración. Mientras la melodía sonaba, se paseó por el borde del escenario al ritmo de la música antes de llegar al centro para continuar con el coro y anotó mentalmente que luego le daría las gracias a Chuck por ayudarle con los altos. 

And be a simple kind of man  
(Y sé un hombre simple)  
Be something you love and understand  
(Sé algo que ames y comprendas)  
Be a simple kind of man  
(Cariño sé un hombre simple)  
Won't you do this for me son, If you can?  
(¿Oh tú lo harás, por mí, hijo si puedes?)

Dean comenzó a jugar con los altos durante cada línea, cerrando los ojos para dejarse llevar con la canción porque aún si perdía, quería quedarse con la sensación de que lo dio todo en el escenario y tanto su familia como él se sintieran muy orgullosos. Continuó con su interpretación moviéndose más enérgicamente, tal como lo había practicado con el moreno en esos últimos días hasta que llegó al coro, manteniendo los altos con una facilidad que lo sorprendió a sí mismo y reaccionó al escuchar el gran aplauso del público, que lo ovacionaba de pie. Se sintió muy feliz al ver a su familia que aplaudía con entusiasmo su presentación pero lo que verdaderamente lo hizo sonreír, fue notar que Castiel tenía una sonrisa complacida en sus labios y lo observó asintiendo discretamente. 

-Vaya, eso ha estado increíble, Dean- dijo Charlie entrando al escenario por la derecha- Los jurados tendrán una difícil decisión- afirmó divertida- Mientras los tres jueces que votarán en esta eliminación se toman su tiempo para realizar una elección, quiero que Castiel comente ambas actuaciones, por favor ven Lisa- la chica se acercó a ella- ¿Qué te ha parecido lo que acabes de ver?   
-Ambos me han sorprendido gratamente con sus actuaciones- asintió sonriendo- Lisa, he notado los avances que has tenido esta semana durante tu presentación, hubo algunos fallos pero en general, lo has hecho bastante bien- la chica suspiró aliviada- Dean, es evidente que has mejorado mucho en comparación a la audición, también hay fallos en tu presentación pero fuera de eso estuvo muy bien, ambos han dado lo mejor de sí en su presentación, quien quede deberá trabajar muy duro antes de la siguiente competencia y quien deba irse, será una lástima para el equipo pero tengan claro que dieron un gran espectáculo y nos quedaremos con eso. 

El público aplaudió con fuerzas las palabras del moreno y Charlie comenzó a preguntarles cómo se sentían después de la presentación. El rubio se encontraba mucho más tranquilo luego de cantar pero eso cambió cuando escuchó las palabras de la pelirroja. 

-Mucha suerte para los dos, ahora, vamos a conocer quién será el primer eliminado del programa, primero conoceremos la opinión de los jueces y luego procederemos a escuchar su votación- dijo con entusiasmo- Comencemos con Lucifer. 

****************************************************************  
N.A: La canción que interpreta Dean en la primera eliminación se llama "Simple man" de "Lynyrd Skynyrd". Jensen también a interpretado esta canción en paneles, por si quieren oírlo. 

Gracias por leer.   
Saludos! :D


	11. Chapter 11

El rubio se sentía bastante nervioso cuando la pelirroja les dio la palabra a los jueces y se sobresaltó al sentir la mano de la chica tomando la suya. Lisa había sido una de las que lo defendió durante la discusión en la sala de descanso del equipo, además de que le caía bastante bien y por eso no le gustó que tuvieran que competir. Le dedicó una sonrisa para luego rodearle la cintura con una mano y mantenerla abrazada a su lado mientras oían a los jurados. 

-Técnicamente, ambos tuvieron fallos durante la ejecución de la canción pero comparándolo con sus audiciones, han mejorado bastante- se giró hacia el moreno- ¿Qué haces con estos chicos, Cas? Las drogas están prohibidas- el público se rio con su comentario- Y la sobreexplotación también- el aludido sonrió- Dejando de lado eso, los dos han crecido bastante en esta semana, lo cual se aprecia claramente en sus presentaciones y han estado casi iguales, serán pequeñas diferencias las que definirán esta eliminación. Tal como dijo Cas, independiente de quien se vaya esta noche, nos dieron un gran espectáculo y nos quedaremos con eso- el público aplaudió.   
-Seguro que será una difícil decisión para nuestro jurado- dijo Charlie- ¿Qué te ha parecido sus actuaciones, Anna?   
-Primero que nada, quiero felicitarlos a ambos, lo hicieron muy bien esta noche y tal como lo señaló Lucifer, mejoraron bastante desde la audición. Hay algunos fallos en la ejecución- hizo una pausa- Lisa, tuviste algunos fallos en las notas altas y Dean, entraste fuera de tiempo en algunas partes de la canción pero en términos generales, su presentación fue bastante pareja, serán los pequeños errores los que enviarán a uno de ustedes a casa.  
-Vaya, será una decisión difícil pero hasta el momento, tres jueces han coincidido en su crecimiento esta semana, ahora vamos a escuchar a Balthazar antes de conocer al eliminado de la primera competencia.   
-Ya puedes contarme como el cuarto- dijo con una sonrisa- Estuvieron muy bien hoy, chicos, es una verdadera lástima que uno de ustedes deba marcharse, no quiero enfocarme mucho en lo técnico porque ya lo han dicho todo, pequeños fallos en la ejecución, desafinaciones, cambios de tono, entradas impulsivas pero fuera de eso, realmente me sorprendieron hoy, yo también quiero saber que estás haciendo con estos chicos, Cassie, te recuerdo que uno de ellos es menor de edad y hay leyes contra la sobreexplotación infantil- el moreno se rio dándole una palmadita en la frente- Lisa, tu interpretación fue tan dulce- dijo sonriendo- Tienes una voz preciosa y no me cabe duda que llegarás muy lejos si te sigues esforzando- la chica asintió- Y Dean, me pasaron cosas con tu presentación.   
-¿Qué cosas?- preguntó Anna arqueando una ceja- Te recuerdo que es menor de edad- el público se rio al igual que los concursantes que esperaban la decisión en el escenario.  
-No ese tipo de cosas- se volteó a la audiencia presencial- Son muy mal pensados- volvió a su lugar divertido- Los dos lo hicieron muy bien, felicitaciones. 

El rubio respiró profundo después de que los jueces terminaron de dar sus apreciaciones. Sabía que aún tenía mucho por mejorar pero que hubiera logrado subir su nivel y alcanzar a sus compañeros en solo una semana, lo hacía sentir muy feliz. La pelirroja hizo un resumen de lo que había sucedido a lo largo del programa antes anunciar lo tan esperado. 

-Ahora vamos a conocer que participante dejará la competencia esta noche, dennos su argumento y el nombre de quien debe continuar una semana más- hizo una pausa- Anna, tú serás la primera.   
-La persona que escogeré, siento que ha mejorado un montón desde su audición, además de que hizo una muy buena interpretación en el escenario que realmente me conmovió, más allá de los errores técnicos, disfruté su presentación, esa persona es- hizo una pausa- Dean Winchester- El público aplaudió con fuerza.   
-Es tu turno, Lucifer- dijo la pelirroja dándole la palabra.   
-Ambos cometieron errores similares en sus presentaciones, así que al estar parejos en ese punto, decidí escoger a quien, según yo, consiguió interpretar su tema y hacerlo llegar de una manera especial a todos los presentes, esa persona es…- realizó la pausa dramática de rigor antes de sonreír- Dean Winchester- el público volvió a manifestarse en aprobación.   
-Y finalmente escucharemos a Balthazar.   
-Creo que estás presentaciones nos forzaron a considerar otras criterios de evaluación que no solo fuera la ejecución y técnica vocal, que es lo que usualmente se utiliza, lo cual habla bastante bien de tus capacidades como entrenador, Cassie, aunque sigo pensando que sobreexplotar a esos pobres chicos no es la forma- dijo causando risas y el moreno le dio otra palmada en la frente- Hablando en serio, uno de ustedes dos consiguió algo bastante potente durante su presentación, sentí que realmente se conectó con todos nosotros usando su voz, mi voto es para- hizo un redoble de tambores con sus manos- Dean Winchester, voy a apostar por esas cositas que me provocaste con tu presentación. 

A pesar del alivio que sintió el rubio cuando fue salvado por los jurados de ser eliminado, no estaba feliz y se giró abrazar a su compañera de equipo con fuerza mientras la felicitaba por su excelente presentación. La pelirroja se acercó a ellos para abrazarlos a ambos antes de que quedar en medio. 

-Felicitaciones por continuar en competencia, Dean- el aludido sonrió un poco- No pareces muy feliz con tu victoria.   
-Mmm, estoy feliz por continuar pero no creo que sea una victoria cuando quien se va es parte de nuestro equipo- dijo con sinceridad.   
-Es una pena que Lisa deba marcharse pero nos diste un gran espectáculo hoy- afirmó la pelirroja- Además que obtuvieron muy buenas críticas de nuestros jueces, ¿Cómo te sientes?   
-Estoy muy feliz de haber llegado hasta aquí- respondió la chica con los ojos llorosos- Y competir contra Dean fue increíble, me alegra que sea él quien se quede, estoy segura que llegará muy lejos- el rubio la abrazó con fuerza. 

La pelirroja le dio unas palabras de aliento a Lisa antes de agradecer a los jurados por su trabajo y al público por su asistencia y preferencia, además de invitarlos para ver el siguiente programa que se transmitía el jueves. Después del término del programa fue en compañía de Lisa tras el escenario, donde la mayoría del equipo se despidió de ella y moreno la llevó a otra parte para hablar a solas, reuniéndose con ellos después de varios minutos en la sala de descanso. 

-Tal como dijo Dean, no tenemos absolutamente qué celebrar hoy, perdimos a una valiosa integrante de nuestro equipo y espero que esto los haga entender que sus discusiones los afectan a todos, porque podrían haber obtenido la inmunidad pero lo perdieron por sus conflictos y peleas- hizo una pausa muy serio- Mañana no tendremos entrenamiento grupal, aprovechen el tiempo con sus familias y nos reuniremos todos a las tres, vamos a conversar muy seriamente sobre lo de hoy, Alister y Dean, quiero que lleguen quince minutos antes para aclarar lo que sucedió antes de la presentación.   
-Es su culpa- acusó el mayor indicando al rubio- Si no fuera un perdedor—  
-Ya basta- ordenó irritado- Fácilmente podría expulsarlos por el pleito que tuvieron y no crean que se quedarán sin sanción por lo ocurrido, lo único que puedo destacar de esta noche, fue el solo de Chuck y las presentaciones de la eliminación pero su actuación grupal fue decepcionante- se cruzó de brazos- Realmente me decepcionaron esta noche, trabajamos muy duro y practicaron mucho ¿Estos son los resultados que querían obtener? Quiero que piensen en todo lo que sucedió esta noche y mañana vamos a hablar, buenas noches. 

El mayor se marchó de la habitación bastante tenso. Dean negó despacio y fue a cambiarse de ropa para luego ir por sus cosas, ya que su familia lo esperaba afuera pero antes de salir, Alister lo detuvo por la muñeca mientras fruncía el ceño. 

-Estarás feliz ¿Verdad? Van a regañarnos por tu culpa.  
-¿Mi culpa? Tú eres el único que desde el comienzo me ha tratado mal, incluso me golpeaste cuando yo solo les pedí que no discutiéramos y ahora Lisa se fue porque no logramos coordinarnos como equipo- dijo liberándose de su agarre.   
-Esto es una competencia y uno a uno caerán los perdedores- el rubio se giró muy molesto para tomarlo por la camisa.   
-No te atrevas a hablar así de ella- ordenó- No voy a negar que eres bueno vocalmente pero no tienes pasión, ni sabes trabajar en equipo y eso es algo muy importante.   
-Me importa bien poco tu pasión, eso es para los mediocres sin talento- respondió dándole un empujón- Cuando te largues, este equipo será el mejor.   
-Ya basta- intervino Chuck- Por favor no discutan, no es el momento.   
-Díselo a ese idiota- siseó Alister- Y tú tampoco te creas la gran cosa porque te felicitaron solo por no temblar en el escenario como un cobarde.   
-Cierra la maldita boca- ordenó Dean yendo hacia él- No te voy a permitir que hables así de él, el único que debe dejar el equipo eres tú, porque a pesar de tener una buena voz, eres incapaz de llegar a otros con tu interpretación. 

Alister parecía listo para golpearlo de nuevo pero en ese momento entró Bobby, quien les dirigió una mirada de desaprobación y colocó orden en la habitación. El rubio se despidió de sus amigos para luego marcharse a la salida, en donde fue abrazado por su familia y lo felicitaron efusivamente. 

-¡Estuviste increíble!- gritó su hermano entusiasmado.   
-No puedo creer lo mucho que has mejorado en solo una semana- lo alabó Benny- Fue una presentación fantástica.   
-¿Qué sucede, cariño?- preguntó Mary abrazándolo con fuerza y acarició su espalda- Dean- éste podía sentir como las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus párpados- John, ¿Puedes llevar a los chicos al hotel? Yo iré después.   
-Sí, cariño- el mayor le revolvió el cabello con suavidad- Estuviste muy bien, colega, estoy muy orgulloso de ti. 

El rubio se dejó llevar por su madre hasta un lado del gran auditorio, en donde se sentaron en las escaleras y se permitió llorar por varios minutos. Debería sentirse feliz por permanecer en la competencia otra semana más pero la discusión con Alister y el regaño de Castiel lo hicieron sentir muy mal. 

-Está bien, cariño, lo hiciste muy bien hoy y nadie podrá decir lo contrario, nos hiciste sentir muy orgullosos, ¿sabes lo que pensé? ¿Ese gran cantante en el escenario es el mismo niño que solía cantar conmigo mientras cocinábamos?- el menor se rio- ¿Lo recuerdas? Solías gritar cuando tenías que alzar la voz.   
-Y Sam siempre se quejaba- dijo incorporándose para limpiar sus lágrimas- Decía que con mis gritos no podía hacer sus deberes…   
-Has crecido tanto, mi niño y estoy tan orgullosa de ti-afirmó acariciándole las mejillas- ¿Sabes lo que me encantó de tu presentación? Que estabas disfrutando como nunca en el escenario y estoy segura que eso es lo que encanta a las personas que te escuchan, porque realmente amas hacerlo.   
-Gracias, mamá- respondió sonriendo- Te amo mucho… estoy muy feliz de que pudieran asistir hoy.   
-Aún cuando no podamos venir, no dudes por un segundo que estaremos viéndote por televisión y apoyándote con todas nuestras fuerzas- dijo la rubia con ternura- Sé que es difícil, cariño pero este es tu sueño y no debes rendirte, sin importar lo que otras personas digan.   
-Mamá- sonrió abrazándola con fuerza- Gracias, me siento mucho mejor ahora.  
-Eso es- le dio un amoroso beso en la frente- Te ves mucho mejor con una sonrisa, ahora quiero que regreses a descansar y mañana nos juntaremos a celebrar.   
-Mamá.   
-Sé que necesitas un tiempo a solas, cariño y lo entiendo, todos lo entendemos- el rubio sonrió.   
-Siempre entiendes todo lo que me pasa, mamá, incluso mejor que yo- hizo notar mientras caminaban hacia la acera para esperar un taxi- Eres increíble.   
-Eso es porque he estado contigo desde que naciste y por eso sé cuándo mi niño está triste, contento, entusiasmado, enfadado, nervioso, una mamá lo sabe- el menor la abrazó bostezando- Tienes que ir a descansar, cariño, yo puedo regresar por mi cuenta al hotel.   
-No mamá, te acompañaré, no quiero que algo te pase. 

Estuvieron esperando un par de minutos cuando un auto plateado estacionó frente a ellos y distinguió al moreno en su interior junto a Balthazar, éste bajó la ventana sonriendo para saludarlos. 

-¿Los llevamos? Ya es muy tarde y la locomoción es más lenta a esta hora- ofreció- ¿Van al hotel?  
-Mi mamá sí- respondió el menor.   
-Entonces los llevaremos, podemos ir a dejar a tu mamá y después regresar a las casas.  
-Muchas gracias- dijo el rubio abriendo la puerta para que Mary entrara antes de hacerlo él. 

El moreno no pronunció palabra alguna durante el trayecto, probablemente porque seguía molesto con todo lo ocurrido. En cambio Balthazar, comenzó a hablar animadamente con su madre. Dean se reía con sus ocurrencias, especialmente cuando mencionó que ahora entendía de donde había sacado su atractivo. El sueño volvió a apoderarse de él y afirmó la cabeza en el hombro Mary, quedándose dormido a los pocos segundos producto de todas las emociones de la noche. 

++++++++++

Castiel aún se sentía muy molesto por todo lo ocurrido en la competencia y después de hablar con su equipo, se dirigió al estacionamiento, en donde Balthazar lo esperaba con dos cervezas y se afirmaron en el capot del auto para beber. 

-Habla conmigo- pidió su amigo luego de unos minutos de silencio.   
-Estoy muy enojado- dijo manteniendo la mirada al frente- No por el hecho de perder, sino porque tiraron todo el esfuerzo que invirtieron en esta semana a la basura por una tonta discusión… Créeme que no hubiera tenido inconvenientes en ir a la eliminación pero sería muy diferente si ellos hubieran dado todo de sí en el escenario y no una demostración de lo mal que se llevan…   
-La tendrás muy difícil- afirmó dándole un largo trago a su cerveza hasta acabarla- Si no son capaces de cooperar entre ellos como un equipo… no tienen posibilidades de llegar muy lejos y es cierto, es una pena desperdiciar de esa forma su talento pero no te preocupes, todos nosotros te apoyaremos, independiente de que sea una competencia musical, somos amigos y nosotros si nos llevamos bien- canturreó dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda.   
-Gracias, Balthy- terminó su cerveza y tiraron las latas en un basurero para luego subir al auto, con la intención de regresar a casa pero cerca de la acera vieron al rubio en compañía de su madre.   
-Ese es el chiquitín, parece que el resto de su familia se fue antes- se cruzó de brazos- Debió ser muy difícil para él con medio equipo en su contra, aunque tu chico especial me sorprendió esta noche- esbozó una sonrisa- Vamos a llevarlos, nos queda de camino. 

Se detuvo frente a ellos y su amigo se asomó por la ventana para ofrecerles llevarlos de regreso. Castiel permaneció en silencio durante el trayecto, básicamente porque aún se sentía enfadado con todo lo ocurrido. Cuando llegaron al hotel, se dio cuenta que el rubio estaba profundamente dormido mientras abrazaba a su madre. 

-Dean está muy unido a ti, Mary- comentó el mayor sonriendo mientras los miraba.   
-Se preocupa demasiado de mí y es un excelente hijo, Sammy y Dean son mi mayor orgullo- afirmó acariciando el cabello del menor- Muchas gracias por traerme.   
-De nada, cuídate mucho y ojala puedas venir más seguido- se despidió Balthazar- Realmente se parecen bastante.   
-Castiel- éste se volteó a ella- Muchas gracias por cuidar de Dean, él me ha contado muy emocionado todo lo que les enseñas a diario, tanto en el entrenamiento grupal como de forma individual y te agradezco mucho lo que hiciste hoy- el moreno comprendió que ella estaba al tanto del apoyo extra que le dio al menor- Muchas gracias, eres una buena persona, además de un excelente cantante.   
-De nada, Mary- respondió sonriendo un poco- Aunque todo el mérito es de Dean, es él quien se esfuerza mucho en las lecciones y ensaya con entusiasmo, es imposible que alguien que se esfuerza tanto, no obtenga resultados.  
-Pero él no podría hacerlo sin una guía adecuada e incluso te tomaste la molestia de hacer posible que nosotros pudiéramos asistir a su primera presentación- el moreno se ruborizó un poco ante la sonrisa de Mary- Muchas gracias, nos has hecho muy feliz- movió al menor por el hombro- Despierta, cariño, ya llegamos al hotel.   
-Mmm… mamá…- se incorporó bostezando- ¿Eh? ¿Ya llegamos?   
-Te quedaste dormido en cuanto subiste- canturreó el mayor divertido.   
-Lo siento…- la rubia sonrió antes de abrazarlo.  
-Quiero que vayas directo a la cama a descansar y mañana vamos a celebrar tu primera presentación en vivo.  
-Sí, mamá- respondió sonriendo cuando besaron su frente.   
-Te quiero mucho- abrió la puerta- Gracias por traernos, buenas noches.   
-Nos vemos, Mary, cuídate mucho- se despidió Balthazar entusiasta.   
-Nos vemos, buenas noches- se despidió el moreno sonriendo. 

Castiel le dirigió una mirada fija al rubio, quien desvió la vista como si hubiera hecho algo malo antes de juntar sus manos con nerviosismo. Mientras conducía de regreso a las casas de los jueces, estuvo pensando en todo lo ocurrido, con el enfado ni siquiera se acordó de felicitarlo por la excelente actuación que dio en la eliminación y disfrutó como pocas veces lo hacía en ese tipo de programas. Cuando llegaron a la casa, el menor agradeció cortésmente por haberlos traído y bajó con algo de prisa para dirigirse hacia la entrada pero el moreno lo detuvo a unos metros del auto. 

-Felicitaciones- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.   
-¿Eh?- el desconcierto se apoderó del rostro del rubio.   
-Con todo lo que pasó, no te felicité por la excelente presentación que hiciste, me sorprendiste bastante con esa perfecta ejecución del final y conseguiste conmover a todos con tu interpretación, sabía que no me equivoqué al escogerte, tienes algo especial, Dean, así que no permitas que alguien te haga pensar lo contrario- el rubor se apoderó de las mejillas ajenas y le pareció una imagen adorable.   
-Gracias…- susurró con una tímida sonrisa- No lo hubiera conseguido sin tu ayuda…   
-Fue tu propio esfuerzo lo que dio estos resultados, Dean y espero que sigas sorprendiéndome de esta manera. 

Ambos se quedaron mirando fijamente durante varios segundos hasta que sintió la mano de su amigo en el hombro, sobresaltándose por el inesperado gesto y el menor se despidió con nerviosismos para entrar a la casa. El moreno se giró al mayor, quien tenía un gesto raro en la cara antes de sonreír. 

-Nosotros también tenemos que ir a descansar, Cassie- dijo llevándolo de la mano hasta el lugar donde se quedaban.   
-¿Vendrás a mi cuarto?- preguntó curioso.   
-Mmm, no, ya es tarde y debes estar muy cansado, así que aprovecha de dormir, mañana tendrás un día difícil.   
-Tienes razón…

Se despidió de su amigo afuera de su habitación y entró suspirando, quitándose la ropa hasta quedar solo en bóxer para luego acostarse. Había sido un día agotador pero todo lo que llenaba su cabeza en ese momento, era ese adorable rostro sonrojado. 

******************************************  
Gracias por leer!  
Saludos! :D


	12. Chapter 12

Dean estuvo con su familia toda la mañana hasta que llegó la hora de partir y los acompañó al aeropuerto en el auto de la producción. Los abrazó a todos con mucha fuerza antes de despedirlos con una sonrisa. Aún cuando las cosas se habían vuelto problemáticas, se alegraba bastante de contar con el apoyo incondicional de su familia. 

-Cuídate mucho, cariño y no te rindas, nosotros estaremos apoyándote en todo momento- aseguró Mary besando su frente.   
-Sí, mamá- dijo con su entusiasmo habitual- Que tengan un buen viaje, los llamaré por la noche. 

El auto lo llevó de regreso a la casa de los jueces y tenía planeado dirigirse a la cocina para ayudar con el almuerzo pero la mayoría de los chicos se encontraban con sus familias, así que decidió que ocuparía las horas previas a reunirse con el moreno para practicar un poco en la parte trasera del lugar, donde había descubierto un excelente sitio para ensayar. Realizó los ejercicios que su entrenador le recomendó para mejorar su respiración antes de cantar “Hey Jude”, esa canción siempre le había ayudado a relajarse y sentirse mejor cuando estaba triste. 

Hey Jude, don't make it bad  
(Hey Jude, no lo hagas mal)  
Take a sad song and make it better  
(Toma una canción triste y mejórala)  
Remember to let her under your skin  
(Recuerda dejarla debajo de tu piel)  
Then you'll begin to make it  
(Y luego empezarás a hacerla major)  
Better better better better better better, oh  
(Mejor, mejor, mejor, mejor, mejor, oh!!!)

Alargó la nota alta del final mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados, ya no se le dificultaba tanto sostener esos altos gracias a la ayuda de Chuck pero aún persistía su dificultad con la respiración y a veces su voz cambiaba bruscamente de tono al ejecutar esas partes. Entreabrió los ojos cuando desafinó y se giró sobresaltado al escuchar unos aplausos.

-Balthazar- susurró con sorpresa, ya que no esperaba encontrarse con alguien por ahí.  
-Hola, chiquitín- lo saludó el recién llegado con una sonrisa- Pensé que aprovecharías de descansar después de estar con tu familia, ellos ya se fueron ¿Verdad?   
-Sí, hace una hora partió su vuelo- respondió.   
-Por cierto, felicitaciones de nuevo por tu presentación de ayer, realmente me sorprendiste y no mentí cuando dije que pasaron cositas con tu presentación- el rubio sonrió con esas palabras- Has mejorado bastante en solo una semana, ¿Qué está haciendo Cassie con ustedes?- preguntó con curiosidad.   
-Castiel es un excelente entrenador- afirmó recordando todo lo que había por él esa semana, especialmente los últimos dos días.   
-Eso no lo pongo en duda, mi Cassie es genial, ¿Te parece si nos sentamos?- indicó hacia la pared de una de las casas y los dos fueron hacia allá, quedándose en el suelo- ¿Sabes que me gustó más de tu presentación de ayer? Que fueras capaz de no permitir que lo sucedido con tu equipo interfiriera en tu interpretación- hizo una pausa- Debe ser difícil ¿Verdad? Supongo que no será un consuelo decirte que en todas partes suceden este tipo de cosas, especialmente cuando hay personas que se creen superiores a otros cuando es todo lo contrario.   
-¿Castiel está muy enfadado?- preguntó con cierto temor.   
-Lo estaba pero no porque perdieron la competencia, sino porque permitieron que una discusión arruinara su duro trabajo de la semana- observó al menor fijamente- Nadie dice que deban llevarse bien en estos cuatro meses pero ahora son un equipo y deberían comportarse como tal.   
-Pienso lo mismo que tú- dijo manteniendo la mirada en el suelo- Sé que soy el más débil de mi equipo y por eso me esforzaré el doble, el triple o lo que sea necesario para alcanzarlos… haré todo lo posible para apoyar a mi equipo…   
-Es una lástima que no todos piensen de esa forma- hizo una pausa- Dean, ¿Has pensando en cambiarte de equipo?- el rubio se volteó al mayor con sorpresa- Quizás lo mejor sea estar en otro ambiente, con personas que si reconozcan tu esfuerzo y yo podría interceder a tu favor para que te unas a mi equipo, así se acabarán las discusiones y todos ganamos ¿Qué te parece? 

¿Cambiarse de equipo? Ni por un segundo había considerado esa posibilidad, quizás podría ser lo mejor para evitar las discusiones en su equipo, ya que el grupito de Alister lo tenía en la mira y sin él, las cosas deberían estar tranquilas. Juntó las manos con nerviosismo pero entonces recordó las palabras del moreno durante la audición, si lo había escogido por sobre los demás jurados fue porque ese mismo rigor que tenía, lo ayudaría a crecer y ayer había podido apreciar claramente los resultados de su arduo trabajo. 

-Te agradezco mucho tu proposición, Balthazar pero me quedaré donde estoy- respondió sonriendo un poco.   
-¿Por qué?- preguntó el mayor casi en un puchero- Yo soy un muy buen entrenador, Dean y podría ayudarte a mejorar mucho, además te integrarías a la perfección a mi equipo, ellos si sabrían valorar tu trabajo.   
-Probablemente y no dudo que seas un buen entrenador, cantas fantástico- afirmó con admiración- Pero el día de la audición, acepté ir con Castiel y no voy a abandonar solo porque las cosas se han colocado difíciles, sé que puedo hacerlo y mi familia también cree en mí, es cierto que gran parte de mi equipo piensa que soy un perdedor y no entienden por qué me escogieron pero no voy a huir por eso- lo miró sonriendo ampliamente- Voy a esforzarme mucho más hasta demostrarles por qué me gané ese espacio en el equipo. 

El mayor hizo un gesto extraño con el rostro que no supo interpretar antes de que girara hacia él doblando una de sus rodillas y colocó ambas manos contra la pared, aprisionando su rostro entre ellas. Por varios segundos contuvo la respiración ante la extraña posición y tragó saliva con más fuerza de lo necesario. 

-¿Balthazar…?- lo llamó con nerviosismo.   
-Eres un chico bastante maduro para tu edad, aunque si soy honesto, no entiendo que tienes para que Cassie esté tan interesado en ti- afirmó lo último con notoria molestia en su voz- Solo voy a decir esto una vez, así que presta atención- su rostro se ensombreció- Castiel es mío y no estoy dispuesto a entregarlo a alguien más, ¿Quedó claro?  
-¡Balthy!- el menor giró la cabeza hacia la voz, reconociendo la figura del moreno que se acercaba a ellos.   
-No olvides nuestra pequeña platica- continuó el rubio sin moverse de su lugar- No te lo repetiré dos veces- se levantó muy serio antes de darse la vuelta al recién llegado con una sonrisa- ¡MI Cassie!- lo abrazó por el cuello- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Me extrañabas mucho y viniste a buscarme?   
-Idiota- dijo dándole una palmada en la frente- Recuerda que ayer les pedí su ayuda, además ya es hora de almorzar.   
-Mi Cassie, eres tan lindo preocupándote por mí- canturreó el mayor sin soltarlo.   
-No tienes arreglo- dijo suspirando- Hola, Dean, ¿Qué están haciendo? 

El rubio observó a Balthazar pero éste no quitó la sonrisa de sus labios mientras mantenía al moreno abrazado. ¿Por qué le dijo esas cosas? No es como si él tuviera esa clase de interés en Castiel… ¿O sí? Es cierto que sentía una gran gratitud hacia su entrenador y tampoco podía negar que es atractivo. Ese último pensamiento lo tomó por sorpresa y se apresuró en levantarse. 

-Nada- respondió con nerviosismo.   
-Solo le decía a Dean cuando me encantó su presentación de ayer, me pasó de todo con su actuación- le guiñó un ojo.   
-Balthy, deja de coquetear con los participantes- pidió el moreno suspirando.   
-Pero tu chico especial llamó mi atención después de anoche, ya sé, ¿quieres que realicemos un intercambio? Me gustan los chicos que se esfuerzan.  
-Déjate de idioteces- respondió serio- Es mejor que vayas a almorzar, Dean y recuerda que nos reuniremos antes para hablar.   
-Sí, Castiel… permiso… 

Intercambió una última mirada con el mayor para luego marcharse con rapidez de ahí. Seguía sin entender ese repentino cambio de actitud en Balthazar y lo mejor era mantenerse alejado de él y en lo posible del moreno, que comenzaba a provocar cosas extrañas en su interior.   
Las horas posteriores a encontrarse con su entrenador, las pasó en compañía de Joddy y Jo, quienes estuvieron animándolo, además de felicitarlo por su desempeño en la competencia de eliminación. Cuando se cumplió la hora acordada, se dirigió hacia la sala de práctica, en donde encontró al mayor revisando unos papeles. 

-Hola- dijo lo suficientemente alto para que llamar su atención y fue a su lado.   
-Hola-respondió mirándolo- ¿Estuviste con tu familia por la mañana?  
-Sí, muchas gracias, los extrañaba demasiado y que pudieran estar presentes ayer, me hizo muy feliz- afirmó sentándose a su lado.   
-Me alegra oír eso, oye, ¿Ocurrió algo con Balthy? Lo conozco muy bien y sé cuándo me oculta algo.  
-No- mintió- Solo estaba felicitándome por lo de ayer y animándome por lo del equipo- agregó.   
-Oh, entiendo- juntó los papeles en sus manos para dejarlos a un lado- Vamos a esperar a Alister y comenzaremos. 

++++++++++

Castiel no le creyó a su amigo cuando dijo que solo estaba felicitando a Dean por su presentación y esperaba por su bien, que no estuviera coqueteando de nuevo con los participantes o tendría que regañarlo. Llegó a la sala de práctica con diez minutos de antelación, así que se dedicó a revisar el material que luego compartiría con su equipo y esperaba que lo que haría diera buenos resultados. Una voz lo sacó de su ensimismamiento y el rubio se sentó a su lado, pasando unos breves segundos antes de que se les uniera el otro involucrado. Les indicó a ambos que se sentara y se levantó para quedar frente a ellos, cruzándose de brazos. 

-Quiero que me digan lo que pasó ayer y les advierto de inmediato que he hablado con los demás y Bobby para conocer sus versiones, así que no me mientan- ordenó con seriedad- Sé que Zacarías comenzó con la discusión pero fuiste tú quien golpeó a Dean.   
-Este perdedor no debería estar en el equipo y no soy el único que lo piensa- habló irritado- Su rendimiento es mediocre, solo nos detiene.   
-¿Quién se supone que eres tú para decidir las personas que deben estar o no aquí?- preguntó el mayor con brusquedad- Voy a dejarte una cosa muy clara, Alister, tienes una buena voz pero eso no te da ningún derecho especial aquí y si vuelves a agredir a algún participante, voy a expulsarte.   
-¡No es justo!- replicó enfadado- ¡Es él quien debería largarse!  
-Ya basta- ordenó- Cada uno de ustedes está aquí porque se lo ganaron durante la audición pero no voy a tolerar peleas.   
-No puedes colocarme al nivel que este perdedor, solo es un pobre idiota que canta en las calles por dinero y es ahí donde volverás- siseó despectivamente.   
-Ve por tus cosas Alister- éste lo miró sin entender- Voy a suspenderte por una semana y si continuas con esa actitud cuando regreses, te expulsaré.   
-¡¿Por qué tienes tantas consideraciones con este mediocre?! Se supone que están buscando al siguiente talento musical, no al perdedor. 

El chico se levantó empujando al rubio antes de marcharse dando un sonoro portazo. El moreno se pasó una mano por el rostro y fijó su vista en el menor, quien tenía una marcada expresión de tristeza, así que se sentó a su lado. 

-No deberías permitir que ese tipo de personas con sus comentarios llenos de veneno te hagan sentir mal- el joven se giró hacia él- No creo que seas mediocre, es cierto que te falta bastante por mejorar pero te estás esforzando por hacerlo y ya has visto los resultados de tu arduo trabajo, ayer demostraste a todos por qué mereces estar aquí.   
-Gracias…- respondió sonriendo un poco- Sé que me falta mucho para alcanzar a mis compañeros pero voy a esforzarme para alcanzar su nivel.  
-No, Dean, debes esforzarte para mejorar por ti, no por los demás, los últimos dos días trabajaste muy duro porque querías dar un gran espectáculo si ibas a la eliminación y quedarte con la sensación de que diste todo de ti- le palmeó la espalda con suavidad- Continua esforzándote para ser mejor cada día, lo demás llegará solo, sé que es difícil al comienzo pero tienes el apoyo de varias personas de este equipo, incluido el mío.   
-Castiel…- el rubor se apoderó de las mejillas ajenas antes de que sonriera con timidez- Gracias… 

Esa adorable expresión volvió a provocar que su corazón latiera con más fuerza de la necesaria y se levantó yendo hacia la puerta con la excusa de recibir a los demás, aunque solo quería disimular su perturbación. Uno a uno los jóvenes fueron reuniéndose en la habitación hasta que estuvieron todos presentes y les indicó a los tres jurados que pasaran también, quienes tomaron asiento al borde del escenario. 

-Espero que hayan aprovechado el tiempo con sus familias y pensaran en nuestra plática de ayer- varios de los chicos asintieron- Como pueden ver, contaremos con la valiosa presencia de los tres entrenadores de los demás equipos durante unos minutos pero antes de explicarles por qué están aquí, primero quiero informarles que después de hablar con todos los involucrados en los incidentes de ayer y después de oír lo que los directamente implicados tenían que acotar, decidió suspender a Alister durante una semana- los presentes comenzaron a murmurar- Silencio, por favor, tenía pensado darles un castigo de advertencia a ambos pero después de escuchar la forma en que se expresó y lo agresivo que fue, lo suspendí y quiero que todos tengan algo muy claro, no voy a tolerar ningún tipo de agresión entre ustedes, si alguien vuelve a iniciar una pelea no dudaré ni un segundo en expulsarlo del programa por su mal comportamiento, la primera vez que nos reunimos, les dejé muy claro que habrían dos reglas, “puntualidad y respeto”, así que les sugiero que comiencen a acatarlas o tendremos problemas- dijo con seriedad- En cuanto a Dean, me apegaré a la sanción original que les darías, lo que queda del mes, vas a encargarte de ayudar a Joddy en la cocina y con la limpieza de la casa, ¿Quedó claro?   
-Sí- respondió con alivio, seguramente al creer que tendría un castigo peor.   
-Ahora, quiero que escuchen atentamente a cada uno de mis colegas, les pedí que vinieran para hablar sobre la presentación de ayer, como entenderán, fueron bastante condescendientes con sus comentarios pero ahora no tendrán esa sutileza porque quiero que entiendan que están arruinando una gran oportunidad y tirando a la basura todo su esfuerzo por discusiones sin importancias- se volteó hacia sus amigos- Adelante, chicos y muchas gracias por venir. 

Anna fue la primera en comenzar a hablar pero primero le pidió a los jóvenes que se colocaran en círculo y comenzó a explicarles las deficiencias que observó en su presentación de ayer. El moreno esbozó una pequeña sonrisa mientras escuchaba en silencio, a pesar de que les pidió que fueran lo más duros posibles, la pelirroja siempre se había caracterizado por esa dulzura que transmitía y fue mucho más maternal con sus comentarios, regañándolos un poco pero reforzando sus cualidades positivas. Por otra parte, Lucifer fue mucho más estricto con ellos y les dejó más que claro que si continuaban de esa forma, todos terminarían siendo eliminados antes de que llegaran a las competencias individuales. En cuanto fue el turno de Balthazar, éste resaltó la importancia del trabajo en equipo para quienes quisieran iniciar una carrera musical e hizo uso de su habitual sentido del humor. 

-¿Imagínense que todos fuéramos así de individualistas? Seguramente mi banda ya me habría amarrado dos bloques de cemento a los pies y tirado al mar con tal de quedarse con el protagonismo-los jóvenes se rieron por sus palabras- Chicos, tienen un excelente entrenador que confía plenamente en sus capacidades y se de primera mano lo estricto que es, ¿Quieren arruinar todo su esfuerzo por unas tontas discusiones? Todos ustedes podrían estar celebrando a lo grande hoy si ayer se hubieran comportado como un equipo y les aseguro que celebrar una victoria es increíble, así que dejen de lado sus diferencias, busquen las cosas que los unen y esfuércense mucho por alcanzar sus sueños. 

Castiel le dio la palabra a Chuck, quien fue el primero en admitir el error que cometieron y se disculpó con su equipo por la discusión. Uno a uno los demás fueron haciendo lo mismo, a excepción de Zacarías, Azazel y Uriel pero el moreno no le dio mucha importancia, ya que estaba bastante satisfecho con lo obtenido. 

-Muchas gracias por su cooperación- se despidió de los demás jueces en la puerta y se volteó a su grupo- Muy bien, vamos a comenzar a de nuevo y esta vez nuestro esfuerzo dará sus frutos, quiero que se reúnan en parejas o tríos y les daré el siguiente reto para el miércoles, en donde escogeremos a dos mini equipos para que nos representen el domingo, en donde habrá una batalla entre las diferentes casas y al final de la noche, serán eliminados tres participantes- los jóvenes se miraron entre ellos inquietos- Tranquilos, por favor, sé que vamos a hacerlo muy bien y esta vez, conseguiremos la inmunidad, así que trabajemos muy duro.   
-¡Sí!- gritaron todos los chicos entusiastas. 

Castiel esperó que todos se agruparan y repartió las canciones al hacer que cuyas versiones originales eran solos pero deberían adaptarlas para una presentación grupal y esa sería una buena forma de evaluar si realmente dio resultados su intervención de hoy. 

********************************  
N.A: La canción que interpreta Dean es "Hey Jude" de "The Beatles", es su canción predilecta cuando se siente triste, por eso se mencionará más de una vez en el fic. 

Gracias por leer!   
Saludos! :D


	13. Chapter 13

Dean escuchaba atentamente al trio que se presentaba en el escenario con la canción que les dio el moreno hace dos días. Los dos grupos escogidos los representarían el domingo en los duelos por equipo. El rubio se encontraba muy conforme al hacer equipo con sus dos amigos y habían estado ensayando bastante después de almuerzo y por las noches para preparar una buena presentación. Cuando terminaron de cantar, el mayor hizo unas anotaciones en su libreta. 

-Muy buen trabajo chicos, ¿Quién falta? 

Dean alzó la mano antes de levantarse en compañía de su grupo para subir al escenario. Les había tocado “Bad Things” e hicieron unos pequeños arreglos a la versión original con el fin de que cada uno pudiera lucirse con sus fortalezas y entre los tres cubrirían sus debilidades. El primero en cantar, fue Kevin, quien tomó el micrófono para observarlo y el menor permaneció a un lado del escenario. 

When you came in the air went out  
(Cuando entraste aquí el aire salió)  
And every shadow filled up with doubt  
(Y cada sombra se llenó de duda)

El rubio subió al escenario dando unas vueltas con cierta coquetería antes de pasearse frente al chico oriental para luego rodear al mayor, pasando una mano por su espalda con lentitud antes de que Chuck se diera la vuelta retrocediendo dos pasos e indicándolo con un dedo mientras cantaba sonriendo. 

I don't know who you think you are  
(No sé quién te crees que eres)  
But before the night is through  
(Pero antes de que pase la noche)  
I wanna do bad things with you  
(Quiero hacer cosas malas contigo)

Ambos jóvenes se acercaron para cantar la tercera línea en conjunto mientras lo miraban guiñándole un ojo y el rubio se llevaba una mano a la boca mientras hacía un gesto de sorpresa antes de sonreír, comenzando acercarse a ellos mientras cantaba la siguiente parte con sensualidad. 

I'm the kind to sit up in his room  
(Soy del tipo que se sienta arriba en su habitación)  
Heart sick an' eyes filled up with blue  
(Con el corazón enfermo y los ojos llenos de azul)  
I don't know what you've done to me  
(No sé lo que me has hecho)  
But I know this much is true:  
(Pero sé que tan cierto es esto)   
I wanna do bad things with you  
(Quiero hacer cosas malas contigo)

Durante sus líneas se paseó con coquetería alrededor del parcito pero al final, no puedo evitar que su vista se dirigiera hacia Castiel mientras pronunciaba esas palabras antes de darse la vuelta, intentando calmar los repentinos nerviosos que lo invadieron al sentir esos orbes azules fijos en él. Kevin se acercó por su derecha para cantar la siguiente parte mientras colocaba una mano en su hombro. 

I don't know what you've done to me  
(No sé qué lo que me has hecho)  
But I know this much is true  
(Pero sé que tan cierto es esto)

El rubio logró concentrarse para continuar con la presentación y se dio la vuelta, alejándose de su amigo pero Chuck le cortó el paso con una sonrisa, interpretando las últimas dos líneas para cerrar con una gran nota alta llena de fuerza. 

I wanna do bad things with you  
(Quiero hacer cosas malas contigo)  
I wanna do real bad things with you  
(Quiero hacer cosas realmente malas contigo)

Dean esbozó una amplia sonrisa abrazando a sus amigos cuando fueron aplaudidos con fuerza por sus compañeros de equipo, al menos la mayoría de ellos. Al ser ellos los últimos que faltaban por presentarse, cada uno escribió su votación por la pareja o trio que más les gustó y lo depositaron en la bolsa que iba pasando el moreno para que fuera anónimo antes de iniciar el conteo. 

-El primer equipo que nos representará el domingo con la mayoría de los votos es Chuck, Kevin y Dean- los tres se abrazaron con fuerza entre gritos emocionados- El segundo grupo con la mayoría de votos es Ruby, Lilith y Bella- las tres chicas festejaron su triunfo- Felicitaciones a ambos grupos y también a los demás, estuvieron muy bien en el reto- hizo una pausa- Hemos terminado por hoy, recuerden que en la tarde tienen su asesoría personal, nos vemos. 

El rubio se apresuró en ir hacia la cocina, ya que era parte de su castigo ayudar con las comidas aunque para él no significaban eso, porque desde que el inicio solía ofrecerse para esa labor. Después de almorzar, sus amigos lo invitaron a ir nuevamente a la plaza a improvisar otra presentación mientras esperaban la asesoría pero prefirió no ir, ya que sería la primera vez que tenía la posibilidad de ser una de las voces principales y estaba emocionado por contárselo a su familia cuanto antes. Se dirigía a su habitación cuando Zacarías apareció de improviso, cortándole el paso y tras de él se unieron Azazel y Uriel, dejándolo acorralado. 

-¿Qué quieren?- preguntó con seriedad.  
-Por tu culpa suspendieron a Alister y ahora, escogieron a un mediocre como tú para representarnos, ¿Acaso todos en el equipo perdieron el buen gusto?  
-Ganamos justamente- respondió retándolo con la mirada- Si no los eligieron a ustedes deben esforzarse más.  
-¿Estás llamándonos mediocres, Winchester?- Azazel le dio un empujón por la espalda y Zacarías lo sostuvo por la camiseta sin ninguna delicadeza- Ten mucho cuidado con lo que haces y dices, no tendrás suerte por siempre.  
-Hey, ¿Qué ocurre aquí?- el mayor lo soltó molesto- ¿Qué hacen?- insistió Joddy acercándose con seriedad.  
-Nada- respondió Uriel sonriendo- Solo felicitábamos a nuestro compañero por su buen rendimiento de hoy, nos vemos, Dean. 

El trío se marchó por el pasillo y el rubio prefirió no darle importancia al asunto, así que después de dejar satisfecha a la mujer con su interrogatorio, se excusó yendo a su cuarto para llamar a su madre, contándole con entusiasmo su gran logro de hoy. En algún momento perdió la noción del tiempo en la conversación y se despidió muy animado para comprobar que llegaría justo a tiempo a la asesoría pero cuando giró el pomo de la puerta, ésta no abrió. 

-¿Qué?- comenzó a forcejear sin lograr abrirla- ¡¿Hay alguien ahí?!- no obtuvo respuesta- ¡Ayuda, estoy encerrado! ¡¿Hay alguien afuera?! 

Escuchó unas risas antes de que todo se quedara en silencio y entonces comprendió que esos sujetos hicieron todo a propósito con el objetivo de dejarlo mal con Castiel, ya que éste dejó muy claro que la puntualidad es importante o tendrían problemas. Volvió a pedir ayudar pero nadie respondió a sus gritos y supuso que no lo harían, ya que en las horas libres, todos solían marcharse a diferentes lugares hasta que les tocara la asesoría personal y tenía la mala suerte de que su habitación era una de las últimas. 

-¡AYUDAAA!-después de varios minutos desistió hasta que una idea pasó por su cabeza, tomó el celular con prisa para marcar el número de Kevin- Vamos, por favor responde- pidió inquieto- Por favor…- probó con el teléfono de Chuck pero tampoco obtuvo respuesta y supuso que ambos estarían cantando- Maldición… 

Optó por enviarles un mensaje para que lo llamaran cuanto antes y se deslizó por la puerta hasta quedar sentado. El moreno iba a molestarse mucho con su retraso y lo último que deseaba es tener problemas con él por culpa de alguno de sus compañeros. Los minutos continuaron pasando hasta que escuchó unos pasos del otro lado y se levantó casi de un salto. 

-¡AYUDAAAA! ¡Estoy encerradoooo!- la persona tras la puerta se acercó y vio como el pomo se movía varias veces- Está cerrado- dijo preocupado- Por favor busca algo con qué abrir o dile a Joddy, tengo que salir de aquí pronto… mi asesoría está por acabar… y debo explicarle a Castiel que pasó…   
-¿Y qué pasó?- preguntó esa familiar voz del otro lado.   
-¿Castiel?- el rubor se apoderó de sus mejillas- Mmm… creo que el cerrojo se estropeó o algo así porque no puedo abrir…   
-¿Se estropeó o alguien te encerró?- esas palabras lo hicieron guardar silencio- Metieron algo en la cerradura, apártate de la puerta, voy a sacarte de ahí. 

El rubio obedeció curioso y se sobresaltó al sentir el primer golpe del otro lado hasta que al cabo de unos segundos se abrió abruptamente antes de que el moreno entrara observándolo fijamente. El menor pensó que estaría enfadado por su retraso, así que se apresuró en disculparse varias veces pero una palmadita en la frente lo hizo callar. 

-Me extrañó que no estuvieras en la sala de práctica antes de la hora acordada, por eso vine buscarte- explicó con serenidad- Y menos mal que lo hice o estarías encerrado hasta la cena.  
-Muchas gracias…- dijo algo avergonzado- Mmm… supongo que no tendré asesoría hoy- se rió con nerviosismo.   
-¿Me dirás de una vez quien te encerró?- preguntó cruzándose de brazos- Esto es serio, Dean y tengo la certeza casi absoluta de quienes fueron, así que confírmalo de un vez.  
-No lo sé- mintió- Estaba hablando por teléfono con mi mamá y después iba a ir a la asesoría pero la puerta no abría… muchas gracias por tu ayuda, Castiel… buscaré a alguien que pueda arreglar esto- se iba a marchar pero el mayor lo detuvo por la muñeca y lo dejó contra la pared.  
-¿Por qué los proteges después de lo que te han hecho?- preguntó entrecerrando los ojos- Uno de ellos te golpeó y los otros no hacen más que tratarte despectivamente, si le dices esto a la producción, podrán hacerse cargo del asunto y yo también, Joddy me contó lo que pasó después de almuerzo, ¿Te estaban amenazando? ¿O también negarás eso?- el rubio intentó liberarse de su agarre pero no podía contra la fuerza del mayor- Quiero ayudarte y no puedo hacerlo si no me lo dices.   
-Solo fue un malentendido… por favor suéltame- pidió evadiendo la mirada de su entrenador- Castiel, déjame ir.   
-No es justo lo que están haciendo contigo- replicó molesto- Eres quien más se ha esforzado por estar aquí.  
-Quizás no debiste escogerme… estoy muy por debajo del nivel de los demás… quizás… sería mejor que aceptara la propuesta de Balthazar…   
-¿Qué propuesta?- preguntó el moreno y de haberlo visto, notaría lo enfadado que estaba.   
-Él dijo… que podía ir a su equipo si quería… quizás sea lo mejor… 

++++++++++

Castiel se dirigió a paso a la sala de práctica después de lo que le contó Joddy, ¿Acaso ese grupito no había entendido algo de todo lo que conversaron el lunes? ¿Qué ganaban intimidando a Dean? Tenía planeado encarar al menor para obtener toda la verdad y así tomar cartas en el asunto pero extrañamente no estaba en el lugar, ya que solía llegar minutos antes a sus asesorías. Estuvo esperando por casi quince minutos y decidió ir a buscarlo a su habitación con un mal presentimiento que se confirmó al descubrir que lo habían encerrado. No había que ser muy inteligente para suponer que esos chicos estaban involucrados pero el rubio insistía en no hablar y comenzó a irritarse, ¿Por qué los defendía? ¿Acaso tenía miedo? No, debía haber otra razón, quizás porque no quería ocasionar problemas o de alguna forma, encontraba algo de verdad en las palabras de sus compañeros y lo último se confirmó durante su conversación. Iba a decir algo pero entonces el menor mencionó aquello relacionado con Balthazar que lo tomó por sorpresa.

-Él dijo… que podía ir a su equipo si quería… quizás sea lo mejor… 

Castiel se enfadó mucho al oír esas palabras y sin pensarlo, mantuvo sujeta la muñeca del joven contra la pared mientras que la mano que le quedaba libre, la llevó hasta la barbilla ajena para forzarlo a que lo mirara. Ya iba a aclarar varias cosas después con su amigo, especialmente esas movidas secretas y más le valía tener una buena explicación o se enfadaría aún más. Centró toda su atención en el menor manteniendo el ceño fruncido. 

-No vas a ir a ninguna parte- ordenó- Cuando me escogiste en la audición, asumiste un compromiso con este equipo y no vas a huir ante la primera dificultad, si permites que los comentarios de idiotas interfieran en tus metas, entonces no eres la persona que pensaba.  
-Castiel…- susurró sorprendido.   
-El Dean Winchester que yo he conocido estos días, es alguien que siempre lucha y no se da por vencido, es alguien que constantemente está ayudando a los demás y por sobre todo, es alguien que ama cantar, demostrando siempre en el escenario lo mucho que lo disfruta- gruñó irritado- Si no vas a ser esa persona y te darás por vencido, entonces lárgate, porque no quiero a alguien así en mi equipo- lo soltó respirando profundo en un intento por calmarse- La decisión es tuya. 

Iba a marcharse para continuar cumpliendo con las asesorías pero fue detenido por el brazo antes de que el menor se aferrara con fuerza a él y podía notar en esas esmeraldas como luchaba por contener sus lágrimas. Ni siquiera podía imaginar lo mal que lo estaba pasando con toda esa situación, quizás fue por eso o motivado por algo más que le rodeó la cintura con un abrazo y acarició su cabello despacio.

-Quiero seguir contigo… con el equipo… amo cantar… y me gusta hacerlo con ellos… es divertido hacerlo juntos…  
-Entonces no permitas que unos idiotas arruinen eso- pidió el moreno sonriendo como pocas veces lo hacía- Tienes un gran talento, Dean y cuando lo explotes por completo, los dejarás a todos con la boca abierta, así que ahora preocúpate por seguir esforzándote y divertirte, es extraño cuando no estás dando vueltas y sonriendo como una ardillita hiperactiva.  
-¿Eh?- el menor lo observó muy avergonzado.   
-Benny te llamó así cuando estuvo acá.

Castiel encontró adorable el rubor cubriendo esas mejillas y lo observó con intensidad. No entendía que estaba pasando con él, ni a donde lo llevaría todo eso que el menor provocaba en su interior. Dean correspondió su mirada de la misma manera y la distancia comenzó a acortarse entre ambos hasta que escucharon unos pasos. El moreno se apartó abriendo la puerta para encontrarse con Joddy. 

-¿Qué pasó aquí?- preguntó entrecerrando los ojos.   
-Unos “desconocidos”-hizo las comillas con los dedos- Lo encerraron en su habitación, ¿Puedes decirle a Bobby que venga? Tendrán que arreglar esto pronto- suspiró bajito- Continuaré con las asesorías- iba a salir hasta que recordó algo- Por cierto, hoy no vendré a cenar, tenemos una entrevista con la prensa, nos vemos. 

Después de cumplir con todas las asesorías del día, se dirigió hacia la casa donde se quedaba el jurado. A las nueve tendrían que partir hacia el hotel donde se llevaría a cabo la entrevista, así que después de arreglarse rápidamente, fue a la habitación de su amigo, a quien encontró en compañía de Lucifer. 

-Hola, Cassie- lo saludó entusiasta- ¿Vienes a pasar el tiempo con nosotros?- propuso con una maliciosa sonrisa- Estábamos por comenzar la mejor parte.   
-No- dijo con seriedad y se cruzó de brazos.   
-¿Estás enojado?- preguntó curioso- ¿Qué pasa, Cassie?   
-¿Nos puedes dejar solos, Lucifer?- éste intercambió una mirada con el rubio antes de soltarlo mientras sonreía.   
-De acuerdo pero no regañes mucho a Balthy- dijo revolviéndole el cabello cuando pasó a su lado y se marchó.   
-¿Regañar? ¿Estás enfadado conmigo?- el mayor se acercó sin entender- ¿Qué hice, Cassie? Me he portado bien estos días, ni siquiera te he atacado mientras duermes.   
-¿Por qué le dijiste a Dean se fuera a tu equipo?- el aludido asintió molesto.   
-Así de esto se trata, ¿Y que tiene? No hay reglas que prohíban lo que hice, además, te estoy haciendo un favor, si sacas la raíz del problema en tu equipo, las cosas mejorarán.  
-Dean no es el problema- replicó con seriedad- Y no vuelvas a hacer algo así a mis espaldas- ordenó- O haré mucho más que darte una advertencia. 

Se dio la media vuelta con la intención de ir a comer algo antes de la entrevista pero dos brazos lo aprisionaron contra la puerta y sintió esa boca que repartía besitos por su nuca. Sabía que su amigo actuaba de esa forma por celos, aunque no evitaba que se sintiera molesto, así que se apartó. 

-¿No te das cuenta aún, Cassie? Mírate cómo estás por ese chico- susurró a su oído- Las únicas veces que te has molestado en serio conmigo, son contadas con una mano y la última fue cuando me pasé de copas en esa fiesta de la disquera hace un año, ¿Vas a seguir negando que tienes un interés más que profesional por Dean?- lo abrazó por la cintura con fuerza- Yo te amo, Cassie, soy quien mejor te conoce y somos compatibles en todos los aspectos… ¿Por qué tienes que fijarte en ese niño? ¿Por qué no puedes amarme? 

El moreno apretó sus puños antes de liberarse del agarre del mayor y se marchó a su habitación. ¿Y si Balthazar tiene razón? ¿Y si todas esas sensación raras que provoca el menor en él es amor? Se llevó las manos a la cabeza cuando entonces reparó en la presencia de su amigo que se encontraba en el sillón junto a la ventana. 

-Parece que necesitas con urgencia alguien con quien hablar- miró su reloj antes de caminar hacia él- Aún tenemos media hora.   
-Lucifer… 

******************************************************  
N.A: La canción que interpretan Dean, Chuck y Kevin en el desafío es "Bad Things" de "Jace Everett". 

Gracias por leer!   
Saludos! :D


	14. Chapter 14

Dean se encontraba nervioso en la sala de descanso mientras esperaban que fuera su turno para competir en los diferentes duelos grupales. Las miradas despectivas que cada tanto le daba el grupito de Zacarías, el cual parecía sumar adeptos porque Ruby y Lilith lo trataban de la misma forma, no contribuía a que se calmara. Prefirió ir al baño para mojarse la cara antes de la presentación. Le hubiera encantado que su familia estuviera ahí pero lo había llamado hace una hora para darle todo su apoyo y que gritarían muy fuerte animándolo por televisión. 

-Winchester- se giró al oír esa voz y negó despacio.   
-¿Qué quieres, Azazel? ¿Piensan encerrarme de nuevo?- soltó molesto.   
-No sé de qué hablas, solo vine a decirte que más te vale no arruinar esta noche con tu mediocridad. 

Prefirió no dejarse provocar por ese sujeto y se marchó de regreso a la habitación. Cuando el productor vino a buscarlos, una pequeña parte del grupo les deseó éxito. El primer encuentro sería contra el equipo de Balthazar pero tenía confianza en que lo harían muy bien porque estuvieron practicando arduamente durante la semana, de forma conjunta e individual y la razón más importante, es porque contaba con el apoyo de Castiel y después de lo ocurrido el miércoles en la tarde, se sintió mucho más animado para continuar. 

Esa noche, los tres se complementaron de una manera casi perfecta, lo cual fue muy notorio para el jurado y los presentes, además de que hicieron las mejores tres actuaciones de la noche, consiguiendo el primer lugar en sus respectivos duelos y las chicas de su equipo consiguieron dos victorias más, lo cual dio como resultado que obtuvieran el mejor puntaje de la noche y por ende, la inmunidad para la siguiente eliminación. Al final del programa, despidieron a tres participantes del equipo de Anna y cuando se reunieron en la sala de descanso, el moreno lo observó con una sonrisa. 

-Estoy muy feliz con los resultados de esta noche, chicos, dieron lo máximo en el escenario y consiguieron la victoria, ¡Felicitaciones! Estoy muy orgulloso de ustedes. 

Los jóvenes se abrazaron entre ellos dando saltos de alegría. El rubio apenas cabía de su felicidad con la victoria obtenida y las excelentes críticas que hicieron los demás jueces pero por sobre todo, la mirada de satisfacción que le dirigió su entrenador, hizo que su corazón latiera con fuerza y extraños sentimientos volvieran a invadirlo. 

-Quiero que disfruten de esta noche con sus familias- continuó el mayor- Mañana suspenderemos todos los entrenamientos y por la tarde, a las siete, tendremos una celebración por esta gran victoria.  
-¡Sí!- gritaron todos los jóvenes entusiastas.   
-Nos vemos mañana, que tengan una buena noche y felicitaciones por su triunfo. 

Después de cambiarse de ropa, el rubio se despidió de sus amigos en la entrada y esperó cerca de la acera a que la furgoneta que llevaba al equipo de regreso viniera a buscarlo. Aprovechó de llamar a su madre, siendo recibido por varios gritos entusiastas de felicitaciones y estuvo a punto de colocarse a llorar. 

-Estamos tan orgullosos de ti- dijo su padre.   
-¡Estuviste increíble!- gritó Sam animado- ¡Eres el mejor, hermano!  
-Felicitaciones, cariño- habló Mary- Sabíamos que lo conseguirás, estuvieron grandiosos en su presentación.   
-Gracias- susurró emocionado.   
-No llores, cariño, no pudimos acompañarte pero cuando estés por aquí para dar tus exámenes, te llenaremos de abrazos y besos- el rubio se rio con sus palabras.   
-Eso me encantaría, mamá, los amo, cuídense mucho.   
-Tú también, colega- se despidió John- Descansa y continúa haciéndolo tan bien como hasta ahora.   
-Sí, papá- respondió con su entusiasmo habitual- Nos vemos. 

Cortó la llamada con una sonrisa y alzó la vista cuando un auto estacionó frente a él, reconociendo al moreno en su interior pero a diferencia de la última vez, ahora estaba solo. Le hizo una seña para que subiera y después de pensarlo unos segundos, obedeció, ganándose en el asiento del copiloto y colocándose el cinturón de seguridad. 

-Gracias por llevarme de regreso, Castiel… no puedo creer que ganamos todos los duelos y la próxima semana no tendremos que competir- dijo muy animado.   
-Aunque no compitan, tenemos que preparar un excelente número de apertura- afirmó su entrenador- Y vamos a trabajar muy duro.   
-Castiel- se rio- ¿No nos darás ni un respiro?- el moreno se detuvo en una luz roja antes de mirarlo con una sonrisa.   
-Mañana tendremos una gran celebración, así que disfrútala porque desde el martes será intenso. 

El rubio se acomodó en el asiento bostezando, había sido una noche larga y agotadora, lo único que quería era ir directo a su habitación para descansar pero al mirar por la ventana, se dio cuenta que iban en la dirección contraria hacia donde quedaban las casas de los jueces. 

-¿A dónde vamos?- preguntó con curiosidad- ¿Tienes que ir a otro lugar primero, Castiel?  
-No- respondió tranquilamente.   
-Pero es hacia el otro lado donde debemos ir.   
-Eso es cierto, si es que quisiéramos regresar- afirmó divertido.   
-No entiendo- dijo confundido y el mayor se detuvo afuera de una gasolinera, donde pidió que llenaran el estanque.   
-Acabamos de conseguir nuestra victoria y como ambos nos encontramos solos hoy, pensé que podríamos celebrarlo juntos- el rubio abrió la boca en señal de sorpresa, ni en mil años hubiera esperado algo así.   
-Pero… yo… y tú…- se frotó las manos con nerviosismo.   
-Dean, fuiste una parte importante de la victoria de hoy, ¿No crees que esa es razón suficiente para celebrar? Ahora, si no te agrada mi compañía, entonces—  
-¡Sí me gusta!- se apresuró en corregir antes de sonrojarse, últimamente le ocurría mucho en presencia del mayor.  
-Esa es la respuesta que quería oír- dijo riéndose bajito- Ahora espérame aquí, necesitaremos algo de comida para celebrar. 

Esperó dentro del auto a que su acompañante fuera a comprar, regresando al cabo de unos breves minutos con tres bolsas que dejó en los asientos traseros y condujo calle abajo. Sentía bastante curiosidad por saber a dónde iban pero el solo pensar que estaría un tiempo a solas con Castiel y que se hubiera tomado tantas molestias para que no se sintiera triste al estar si su familia, lo hacían enormemente feliz y entre parpadeos cansados, se quedó dormido en el asiento. 

++++++++++

El moreno estaba muy complacido mientras observaba como los dos grupos representantes de su equipo hacían grandes presentaciones que les valieron quedarse con el primer lugar, la inmunidad y recibir excelentes comentarios de los jueces. Cuando la competencia terminó después de que tres integrantes del equipo de Anna fueron eliminados, se reunió con los jóvenes en la sala de descanso para felicitarlos por su excelente rendimiento y darles el día libre mañana para que disfrutaran de sus familias y por la tarde harían una gran celebración por la primera victoria obtenida. 

Después de lo ocurrido la noche anterior, las cosas seguían muy tensas con Balthazar pero su posterior conversación con Lucifer le ayudó a entender muchas cosas. Se despidió del equipo y se marchó al estacionamiento por su auto, encontrando al mayor ahí. 

-Hola, Cas, ¿Ya te vas?- éste asintió- Tu chico especial lo hizo muy bien hoy, es una pena que no tenga con quien celebrarlo ¿Verdad? Oh, aunque claro, quizás sí lo tenga pero depende de ese sexy hombre.   
-¿Por qué me estás ayudando?- preguntó con curiosidad- No me malentiendas, te agradezco mucho lo que hiciste ayer pero eres mucho más cercano a Balthy que a mí, ¿No deberías apoyarlo a él?   
-Eso es lo que hago, Cas- dijo suspirando- ¿Crees que quiero que siga ilusionado con algo que jamás pasará? No, claro que no, tú no lo amas, no de la forma que él quiere y es mejor que lo entienda de una buena vez o solo sufrirá.   
-No quiero eso…  
-Lo sé, eres un buen chico, Cas, entiendo perfectamente por qué Balthy se enamoró de ti pero tú tienes tus ojitos puestos en otra personita, quien resulta que acaba de hacer algo increíble pero no tiene con quien celebrarlo, es una verdadera lástima ¿Cierto?   
-Gracias, Lucifer- éste sonrió.   
-De nada, y no te preocupes por Balthy, yo me ocuparé de él. 

El moreno condujo con la intención de regresar a descansar pero entonces reparó en la presencia del rubio cerca de la acera y recordó la conversación que tuvo la noche anterior con su amigo, ¿Para qué seguir negando lo que parecía ser tan evidente? Se detuvo frente al menor indicándole que subiera y éste obedeció a los pocos segundos. Cuando el joven se dio cuenta que no iba en dirección a las casas de los jueces, tuvo que explicarle una parte de sus verdaderas intenciones y continuó conduciendo hacia su destino, percatándose que el chico se había quedado dormido en su asiento. Procuró conducir con cuidado para no despertarlo hasta que llegaron al lugar donde estarían un par de horas, serian pocas pero las suficientes en que podría conseguir su objetivo. Movió al rubio por el brazo hasta que esos orbes esmeraldas se abrieron adormilados. 

-Mmm… ¿Ya llegamos?- preguntó frotándose los ojos.   
-Sí, Dean, nos quedaremos aquí hasta el mediodía, son las tres y media, así que podemos descansar un par de horas, vamos- incentivó al menor a bajar del auto, quien observó a su alrededor curioso.  
-¿La playa?- se acercó a la orilla con una sonrisa- ¡¿Nos quedaremos aquí?!- preguntó entusiasmado.   
-Kansas es un lugar especial para mí, por eso cuando descubrí que esta cabaña- la indicó tras ellos- Estaba a la venta, no dudé en comprarla y suelo venir aquí cuando quiero algo de tiempo lejos de los escenarios, ¿Te gusta?- el rubio se giró dando saltitos.   
-¡Me encanta!- gritó complacido y le dio un fuerte abrazo- Muchas gracias, Cas- el rubor se apoderó del rostro del menor- Lo siento…   
-No me molesta que me digas así, Dean- respondió acariciándole el cabello con suavidad- Vamos a descansar y por la mañana podemos nadar.   
-¡Sí! 

Sacó las cosas de los asientos traseros para luego dirigirse hacia la entrada de la cabaña, abriendo la puerta y permitiendo que el joven entrara primero, quien recorrió el lugar curioso antes de ayudarle con la cosas, llevándolas a la cocina. Cuando terminaron de guardar todo, fueron hasta el segundo piso del lugar, en donde el moreno le enseñó la habitación principal, quedando de pie tras él. 

-Aquí es donde suelo dormir, ¿Te quedarás conmigo?- preguntó colocando sus manos en esas estrechas caderas.   
-Castiel…- se giró observándolo con intensidad- Yo… no sé qué me está pasando contigo- admitió sonrojado- Me siento extraño…  
-Yo tampoco lo entiendo, Dean- afirmó acortando la distancia despacio- Pero no puedo seguir negándolo, mi interés en ti, es mucho más que profesional, ya no es tu voz lo que me atrae, sino que tú. 

Esperó unos segundos alguna señal de rechazo que nunca llegó y lo pegó a su cuerpo con cierta brusquedad mientras lo besaba lujuriosamente, deleitándose con esos labios hasta robarle el aliento y se separaron jadeando un poco. Ese rostro sonrojado junto a las esmeraldas anhelantes, fue suficiente para volver a provocarlo y estuvieron varios minutos besándose hasta que se apartó de él.

-Felicitaciones por la victoria, Dean, los tres estuvieron excelentes en el escenario y has mejorado mucho, sigue esforzándote de esa manera.  
-Sí- respondió con una tímida sonrisa.  
-Vamos a descansar un poco o no tendremos energías para la celebración- la expresión del rubio le dio a entender que había malentendido sus palabras y se rio- ¿Qué estás pensando?   
-Yo… nada…- se apresuró en aclarar con nerviosismo- ¡A la cama!- se cubrió con las tapas.   
-Dean- arqueó una ceja divertido- ¿Piensas dormir con ropa y zapatos? 

Prefirió darle algo de espacio al rubio y fue al baño a refrescarse un poco, para cuando regresó, su acompañante se encontraba solo en bóxer y se cubrió con las tapas avergonzado. Castiel se quitó la ropa hasta quedar de la misma forma antes de apagar la luz junto a la puerta para acostar al lado del menor. La luminosidad que se colaba por el visillo de la ventana, le permitía apreciar ese adorable rostro y sin mediar palabras, le rodeó la cintura con un brazo para atraerlo contra su cuerpo, quedándose dormido al cabo de unos segundos. 

Un ruido hizo que saliera de su letargo y poco a poco fue desperezándose hasta que abrió los ojos, encontrándose con el rostro sonriente del rubio, quien estaba de lado y descansaba su cabeza en una mano, mantienen el brazo doblado. 

-Debo ser bastante atractivo si me miras de esa forma- llevó una mano hasta la nuca del joven, acariciándola despacio- ¿No me darás mi beso de buenos días?   
-Cas, buenos días.

Ambos compartieron un apasionado beso que el mayor no dudó en hacer más salvaje mientras acariciaba esa amplia espalda hasta llegar al trasero ajeno, provocando que el menor se estremeciera en sus brazos antes de que se apartaran jadeando. Sus manos comenzaron a buscar incesantemente la piel ajena, pasando de inocentes caricias a roces descarados por descubrir el cuerpo contrario. El moreno subió a gatas sobre el rubio, restregándose contra su entrepierna mientras devoraba esa apetecible boca que en cuanto la abandonaba, dejaba escapar necesitados gemidos que contribuían a excitarlo más pero se detuvo entrecerrando los ojos. 

-No sigas provocándome- susurró sobre sus labios- Eres un menor de edad, no puedo aprovecharme de ti- hizo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para apartarse.   
-Cas…- lo llamó entre jadeos.   
-Es mejor que nos levantemos, Dean, vamos a comenzar la celebración. 

Le dio un último beso para luego tomar su ropa y vestirse. Le hubiera encantado hacer algo más pero quería ir con calma, debido a que aún no tenía claro sus sentimientos y no quería cometer un error por actuar impulsivamente. En cuanto llegó a la cocina, dejó las bebidas sobre la mesa, volteó las ramitas, papitas y galletas en varios platos hondos antes de sacar aquello que compró especialmente para el rubio. 

-Me muero de hambre- comentó su acompañante estirándose.   
-Felicitaciones por tu excelente desempeño en la competencia- dijo entregándole lo que sostenía en las manos.  
-Cas- el menor sonrió ampliamente- ¡Gracias! ¡Es mi favorita!- agradeció abrazándolo antes de tomar la tarta muy feliz. 

Aún cuando solo estaban los dos, el moreno se estaba divirtiendo bastante, de la forma que solo conseguía con las locuras de Balthazar. A las once fueron a bañarse a la playa pero pasaron más tiempo disfrutando de la boca ajena que nadando. Al mayor le hubiera encantado quedarse más ahí pero debían regresar para continuar con las grabaciones y celebrar en conjunto la victoria de ayer. 

-¿Nos tenemos que ir?- preguntó el menor haciendo un puchero  
-Sí, Dean, te recuerdo que está la fiesta de la tarde y hay un programa en curso- respondió divertido.   
-¿Y si nos escapamos de la fiesta?- propuso alzando los brazos en señal de triunfo.   
-Parece que olvidas que soy el entrenador del equipo y tú, jovencito, fuiste uno de los que hizo posible su gran victoria- el chico hizo morritos cruzándose de brazos.   
-Está bien…- suspiró- Aunque me aburriré como una ostra solo, Kevin y Chuck regresarán más tarde.  
-Tú aún estás cumpliendo tu castigo- canturreó tomándolo por la cintura- Así que nos ayudarás a preparar todo para la fiesta.   
-Eres un malvado-dijo observándolo fijamente.   
-Ya sabes como soy, así que no te quejes- replicó sonriendo- Por cierto, hoy regresa Alister y espero que su actitud mejore un poco- tomó al rubio por la barbilla- Si algo ocurre, quiero que me lo informes de inmediato y no caigas en sus provocaciones, realmente no quiero que arruines tu sueño por culpa de un idiota, ¿Entendido, Winchester?- preguntó fingiendo seriedad.   
-Sí, señor Novak- respondió siguiéndole el juego. 

Compartieron un corto beso antes de entrar a cambiarse de ropa para regresar. Castiel estaba satisfecho con la forma en que habían resultado las cosas y sabía que dentro poco conseguiría entender por completo todos esos sentimientos extraños que crecían en su interior. Durante el trayecto, Dean iba dormido en su asiento mientras roncaba ligeramente con los labios entreabiertos, haciendo que su mente procesara varias ideas pervertidas que estuvieron a punto de provocar que tuviera una erección. Sacudió la cabeza para concentrarse en camino, aún tenían bastante tiempo por delante, en donde se conocerían más y descubrirían hasta donde los llevaría esa nueva relación que compartían. 

****************************  
Gracias por leer!  
Saludos! :D


	15. Chapter 15

Dean se levantó en la mañana de excelente humor, oficialmente cumplía tres semanas en la competencia, hasta el momento habían perdido a una integrante, el equipo de Anna tres y la semana pasada perdió Balthazar, en donde dos participantes más abandonaron el programa. Ese domingo, es el equipo de Lucifer quien obtuvo nuevamente la inmunidad y eso le confirmó que serían rivales muy duro en la competencia, así que se estaba esforzando mucho más para no retrasar a su equipo. Había dos cosas en particular que lo tenían muy feliz ese día, la primera de ellas es que mañana temprano tenía que tomar el primer vuelo a Lawrence, debido a que el miércoles y jueves le tomarían todas las pruebas de la primera ronda, lo cual significaría que estaría con su familia un corto pero necesario tiempo que disfrutaría mucho. Y la según razón, es que las cosas con Castiel iban muy bien desde la semana pasada que fueron a la playa, solían verse por las noches para no levantar sospechas, ya que su relación sería muy mal vista entre los demás participantes, aún cuando el moreno seguía igual de estricto cuando se encontraba como entrenador. Después de arreglarse, fue a la cocina, ayudando a Joddy con el desayuno. 

-Que sonrisita tienes- hizo notar la mujer- ¿Pasó algo muy bueno?   
-Mañana regresaré a Lawrence para rendir mis exámenes y estaré con mi familia hasta el jueves, el viernes regresaré temprano- le contó con entusiasmo.   
-¿Y has estudiado para tus exámenes?- preguntó mientras colocaban la mesa.  
-Por supuesto, aproveché la semana que fuimos inmunes para concentrarme en eso y Kevin me ayudó, es un pequeño nerd, me recuerda a mi Sammy, es un ratón de biblioteca- la mayor se rio.   
-Pues yo recuerdo que cierta personita tiene un complejo de hermano- el aludido le sacó lengua infantilmente.   
-Solo yo puedo molestar a mi enano, por eso debo cuidarlo- fueron a buscar el pan y las tazas a la cocina.   
-Oye, Dean- éste la miró- ¿Cómo van las cosas con Alister y su grupito? Y por favor no me mientas, sé honesto conmigo.   
-Ha estado tranquilo, de vez en cuanto me miran con odio pero es cosa de ellos, no voy a dejar que me afecte, tengo muy claro mis objetivos y nadie se interpondrá- afirmó sonriendo- Así que no te preocupes, estaré bien.   
-Me alegra oír eso, Dean, ¿Sabes? He notado que has estado bastante feliz estos días, ¿alguna razón en especial?- el rubio se sonrojó desviando la vista- Oh, ¡Estás enamorado!  
-¡Joddy!- gritó muy avergonzado.   
-¡Lo sabía! Cuéntame, cuéntame, ¿Quién es la afortunada?- le dio codazos cómplices.  
-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó el moreno entrando a la habitación, ya que iba a desayunar con ellos para discutir algo importante sobre la competencia.   
-No vas a crees esto, Cas, Dean está enamo— le cubrió la boca a su cuidadora mientras se reía nervioso.   
-Eres tan bromista, Joddy, hola Castiel- la mujer se liberó de su agarre y le rodeó el cuello con un brazo mientras le revolvía el cabello divertida.   
-Compórtate, ardilla hiperactiva- el recién llegado se rio con la escena, atrayendo la mirada de ambos.   
-¿Me pueden explicar por qué están tan felices?- preguntó con una sonrisa.   
-Dean está contento porque verá a su familia, además que acabo de enterarme que está enamorado, ¿Te lo puedes creer, Cas? Este niño ya encontró pareja en el programa. 

El rubio se colocó rojo hasta las orejas con las palabras de su cuidadora y se apresuró en llevar la palta junto a la mermelada a la mesa, usándolo como excusa para disimular su vergüenza, aunque estaba seguro que el mayor ya lo había entendido todo y por la noche se burlaría de él. Cuando se reunieron todos a desayunar, el moreno comenzó a contarles la nueva modalidad de eliminación que se utilizaría ese domingo. 

-Esta semana será especialmente dura, chicos, ya que quienes participen, solo tres personas se salvarán y el resto de los concursantes será eliminado.   
-¡¿Qué?!- exclamaron los jóvenes.   
-Les explico, cada equipo escogerá a tres personas que quieren enviar directamente a la eliminación, los nueve seleccionados en general, se enfrentaran en duelos y serán eliminados hasta que solo queden tres personas- hizo una pausa- Además de eso, cada entrenador escogerá a que persona del equipo contrario quiere enfrentar, así que pueden ser escogidos para varios duelos consecutivos o llegar directamente como uno de los ganadores.  
-Que complicado- dijo Jo ansiosa.   
-Así que hoy quiero que escojan a las tres personas que irán a la eliminación y destinaré las horas de entrenamiento grupal para que entrenarlos, ya que el equipo que consiga dos o más ganadores, será el inmune, así que hoy vamos a escoger a las tres personas que participarán el domingo. 

El rubio se colocó algo nervioso cuando recibió una mirada fija de Alister acompañada de una sonrisa, no le cabía la menor duda que ese grupito lo escogería y su sequito de seguidores era bastante en esas semanas, Azazel, Uriel, Zacarías, Lilith, Ruby, Bela y Meg, además de que resultaba obvio que se protegerían entre ellos. Después de comer y dejar todo limpio, fueron a la sala de práctica, en donde el moreno le entregó unos papeles para que hicieran sus votaciones secretas antes de contar los votos. 

-Las personas que irán esta semana a la eliminación serán, Pamela, Bela y Dean- dijo con seriedad.   
-No es justo- replicó Chuck- Dean viajará a dar sus exámenes mañana y no regresará hasta el viernes pasado el mediodía, eso lo deja en desventaja para competir contra los demás- explicó esperando que eso convenciera a sus compañeros.   
-¿Y qué?- dijo Alister divertido- Siempre hemos escogido de esta forma a quienes van a la eliminación y la mayoría ya habló ¿Verdad Castiel?  
-Así es, son ustedes quienes deben tomar esta decisión pero entiendo lo que plantea Chuck y es muy cierto, Dean estará en desventaja para competir, a diferencia de los demás que pueden practicar todos estos días y bajo mi supervisión.   
-La competencia es así- agregó Zacarías- Además, Dean es quien tiene más experiencia aquí, después de todo llevas años cantando en la calle- soltó lo último con burla.   
-Entonces yo me ofrezco para competir en su lugar- Kevin se levantó- No es contra las reglas que uno de nosotros se ofrezca a ir a la eliminación, ¿verdad Castiel?   
-Sí, es cierto.  
-No- intervino el rubio con seriedad- Voy a competir, fui escogido por la mayoría y aceptaré el reto.   
-Entonces estamos listos- festejó Uriel- Los perdedores a la eliminación.   
-Basta- ordenó el entrenador con el ceño ligeramente fruncido- En vista de las circunstancias, después de la cena vamos a ensayar, Dean- éste lo observó fijamente- No quiero perder a otra persona de nuestro equipo, así que vamos a dar nuestro mejor esfuerzo, Pamela, Bela y Dean, daremos un gran espectáculo este domingo y obtendremos la inmunidad con sus victorias. 

El rubio debió suponer que Alister jugaría sucio y aprovecharía sus días de ausencia para afectar su rendimiento en la competencia. Esos días que se marchaba a Lawrence, tenía que concentrarse para aprobar sus exámenes con buenas calificaciones, ya que le hizo esa promesa a su padre. Después del entrenamiento grupal, ayudó a Joddy a preparar el almuerzo en compañía de Chuck, Kevin y Jo, quienes seguían muy molestos después de lo sucedido. 

-¡No es justo!- replicó el chico oriental antes de arrojar la sal a la olla- Ese idiota sabe que regresas a casa por el instituto y no podrás ensayar, serán dos días en que todos estarán practicando con sus guías y estarás en desventaja, ¡No es justo! Te juro que le daría una buena paliza a ese bastardo.   
-La violencia no está permitida- dijo la mayor suspirando- No te preocupes, Dean, has mejorado mucho y por lo que me han contado, Cas trabajará contigo y el señor gruñón aprovechará hasta el último segundo para apoyarte.   
-Eso es cierto- afirmó Chuck- Y estoy seguro que cuando regreses, continuarán ensayando juntos, Castiel ha sido genial con nosotros.   
-Gracias, chicos- esbozó una sonrisa- Gracias por lo que dijiste allá, Kevin, lo mejor de estar aquí, es que he encontrado amigos geniales como ustedes y chicas muy lindas- le guiñó un ojo a la rubia y a Joddy. 

Después del almuerzo, el rubio decidió ir a ensayar a la parte trasera y disfrutar de algo de aire fresco para despejarse. No iba a permitir que ese inconveniente se interpusiera en su camino, había trabajado muy duro para llegar hasta esa instancia y tenía su objetivo muy claro, así que no se rendiría. Comenzó a practicar una de las canciones con la cual podía presentarse pero se detuvo a la mitad al ver esa familiar silueta acercándose. 

-Balthazar- entrecerró los ojos al recordar la última conversación que tuvieron.   
-Felicitaciones, Dean, has mejorado bastante- dijo sonriendo- Tu interpretación estuvo bien, ¿De esa misma forma le cantas a Cassie en la cama?- preguntó cambiando su expresión a una totalmente opuesta- Pensé que había quedado muy clara nuestra conversación.   
-No sé de qué hablas… por favor déjame ensayar solo- pidió dándole la espalda pero lo voltearon con brusquedad por la muñeca.   
-Escucha, Dean, no tengo algo contra ti, eres un buen chico pero vamos a tener problemas si te sigues metiendo donde no debes, Cassie es mío, yo he estado todo este tiempo con él y no voy a entregarlo a un niño- siseó apretando su agarre- Voy a darte una última advertencia o atente a las consecuencias. 

El rubio frunció el ceño al oír esas palabras, ya sabía que entre el moreno y ese sujeto había algo que no estaba muy seguro hasta qué punto llegaba pero era muy claro que de parte del mayor es amor. Se liberó de su agarre sosteniéndole la mirada sin vacilar ni un segundo, ya que no se dejaría intimidar, ni mucho menos se alejaría del moreno. 

-Es Cas quien debe decidir lo que quiere, ya está grandecito para hacerlo- respondió con seriedad.   
-No te hagas el listo conmigo- dijo amenazante- ¿Crees que no sé qué te llevaste a Cassie a quien-sabe-donde después de que ganarán la segunda competencia?  
-No lo llevé, fue el quien me invitó a celebrar juntos- explicó sin ceder- Y si tienes un problema con eso, deberías hablarlo con Cas, no conmigo.   
-¿Cas? Vaya, parece que son muy buenos folla-amigos, ¿Qué tal es en la cama? Porque conmigo es toda una fierecilla- el menor lo miró con sorpresa- ¿No te lo dijo? Follamos como conejos desde que comenzaron las grabaciones y es toda una delicia en la cama, sus gemidos, sus jadeos, su linda carita cuando llega al orgasmo es lo más excitante del mundo.   
-Adiós- dijo irritado con la intención de marcharse pero el mayor se lo impidió con una gran sonrisa arrogante.   
-¿Creíste que eres especial para él? Por favor, no seas tan ingenuo, Dean, solo eres la novedad ahora y no eres el primero, verás, con Cassie compartimos esta idea de follar por diversión y varias veces compartimos al chico de turno, quien sabe, si tú eres el juguete ahora podríamos terminar en la misma cama.   
-¡Suéltame!- comenzó a forcejear.   
-Por cierto, buen viaje a Lawrence y no te preocupes por Cassie, yo lo mantendré muy ocupado, ni siquiera notará tu ausencia por aquí y haremos el amor toda la noche, ya has visto que ha Cassie le encanta mi boca- el rubio se sintió muy enfadado con esas palabras y se liberó del agarre del mayor- Te sugiero que te prepares muy bien para el duelo de eliminación, porque no tendré compasión contigo y sé de buena fuente que sigues siendo el peor de tu equipo, comienza a juntar tus cosas para volver a casa y disfruta el poco tiempo que te queda siendo el juguete de Cassie, porque solo te está usando para su entretención. 

Dean pasó de él muy molesto y se percató que a unos metros de ahí, Lucifer los observaba con bastante seriedad, le dirigió un escueto saludo para luego marcharse hacia el interior de la casa y decidió ensayar en la sala de práctica hasta que llegara su turno pero se sentía demasiado molesto como para pronunciar una sola línea sin expresar toda su rabia. 

++++++++++

Cuando Castiel entró a la sala de práctica, no se sorprendió al encontrar al menor ahí pero si llamó su atención el enfado que transmitía su canción y se acercó observándolo fijamente, percibiendo la hostilidad en esos orbes esmeraldas hasta que terminó muy serio.

-¿Qué te sucede?- preguntó con curiosidad y el chico saltó del escenario para quedar frente a él.   
-¿Acaso debería pasarme algo?- respondió sin un ápice de su habitual entusiasmo y alegría.   
-Dean- iba a tocarlo pero su mano fue apartada- Dean.  
-¿Qué soy para ti?- esas palabras lo tomaron por sorpresa- ¿Qué es esto que tenemos?  
-Pensé que estaba claro- respondió con serenidad.  
-¿Claro? ¿Qué parte de lo que pasa entre nosotros está clara?- se movió de un lado a otro moviendo las manos con fuerza mientras hablaba- Solo sé que no somos amigos, que eres mi entrenador y durante los ensayos individuales nos besamos pero no tengo idea de algo sobre ti, todo lo que sé es que eres un excelente cantante que tiene a todos a sus pies.   
-Oye, cálmate un poco- pidió suspirando- Dime de una vez que ocurre, ¿Por qué actúas así?   
-Porque no quiero esto, mañana tengo que dar mis exámenes, el idiota de Alister se aprovechó de eso para enviarme a la eliminación en donde seguramente seré el objetivo principal de los demás, especialmente de tu folla-amigo.

El moreno no entendía que estaba pasando con el menor hasta que pronunció aquellas últimas palabras y no le cabía la menor duda que Balthazar había vuelto a decirle algo. Respiró profundo mientras se cruzaba de brazos y escuchaba todas las réplicas del rubio hasta que simplemente llegó a su límite después de oír eso. 

-Y ahora ese sujeto se comporta un matón para darme sus advertencias, ¡Como si no tuviera suficiente con las miradas de odio de mis compañeros, ahora debo soportar a tu amiguito!   
-Ya basta- ordenó sintiéndose muy irritado- No sé qué cosas te habrá dicho Balthy pero no dejaré que hables así de él, es cierto que a veces se comporta como un idiota pero es uno de mis mejores amigos.   
-¡¿Mejor amigo?! Así que ahora follas con tu mejor amigo- replicó hastiado- Dime algo, Castiel, ¿Es cierto que desde que comenzaron las grabaciones haz estado follando con él?   
-Mi vida privada no es asunto tuyo- respondió con dureza.   
-No es asunto mío- asintió marchándose hacia la puerta pero se detuvo a mitad de camino, volviendo sobre sus pasos e indicándolo con el dedo- Claro, solamente soy la novedad que te follarás hasta quedar satisfecho y luego regresarás con tu querido Balthy, tenemos un serio problema aquí porque lo que yo siento por ti, no me permite ser solo tu diversión momentánea, ni mucho menos acabar en la misma cama que tu mejor amigo.   
-Dean- lo llamó frunciendo el ceño.   
-Voy a hacernos un favor a ambos y esto se acabó, solo serás mi entrenador en el programa y nada más porque el único que parece no tener las cosas claras aquí eres tú y yo no voy a ser tu juguete- se dirigió a la puerta muy enfadado.   
-¿A dónde vas?- preguntó pasándose una mano por la cara- Dean, vamos a hablar.  
-La asesoría personal ya terminó y no te molestes en quedarte esta noche, voy a prepararme solo para la eliminación.   
-Soy tu entrenador- replicó con seriedad- La preparación antes de las competencias es parte de mi—  
-¡Trabajo, lo sé!- gritó dándose la vuelta- Pero no me interesa, no quiero verte, Castiel, tenerte cerca ahora después de esto, solo arruinará mis ensayos- hizo una pausa- Adiós. 

El moreno se pasó una mano por la cara después de que el menor se marchó de la habitación y continuó con el resto de las asesorías pero la mayor parte del tiempo, solo podía concentrarse en el rubio, la tristeza de sus ojos y la rabia en sus palabras. En cuanto terminó, se marchó en dirección a la casa donde se quedaban los jueces y fue directo a la habitación de su amigo pero no lo encontró ahí. 

-Balthy está ensayando- dijo esa voz que bien conocía y se volteó a él- Llegó bastante molesto y ha estado toda la tarde ahí, según él debe prepararse para la actuación en vivo que dará su banda este domingo como show de apertura en el programa pero sus ojos decían algo totalmente diferente, ¿Sabes que le pasó?- preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa- Claro que sí, por eso estás aquí, aunque tú también pareces molesto y debo suponer que has tenido problemas con tu chico especial.   
-No tiene ningún derecho a meterse en mis asuntos- replicó con seriedad.   
-Un genio en el escenario y un idiota en lo sentimental- negó con cierta diversión- ¿Qué voy a hacer con ustedes? Ahora entiendo porque se llevan tan bien, son unos perfectos idiotas.   
-¿Solo viniste a insultarme?- preguntó pasando a su lado.   
-Voy a decirte una sola cosa porque me caes bien, Cas y todavía espero repetir ese trio, fierecilla- el moreno arqueó una ceja- Es mejor que pienses muy bien lo que haces porque tienes a dos personas completamente enamoradas de ti y no puedes tenerlos a ambos.   
-No sé qué es lo que siento por Dean… y Balthy es mi mejor amigo, no quiero herirlo…   
-Tienes una difícil decisión que tomar y sea cual sea, uno de ellos va a sufrir, eso no puedes evitarlo por más que quieras, así que sé honesto contigo mismo y con ellos- el mayor le revolvió el cabello con suavidad.   
-Gracias, Lucifer. 

Se dirigió hacia la sala de práctica, en donde su amigo se encontraba ensayando a solas pero tenía una marcada expresión de enfado, cuya emoción también impregnaba su voz y se detuvo en cuanto lo vio, acercándose a él con una sonrisa. 

-¿Vienes a regañarme de nuevo?- preguntó fingiendo desinterés- Date prisa, ¿Vale? Debo prepararme para—

No le permitió terminar la oración para abrazarlo con fuerza, sintiendo los estremecimientos del cuerpo ajeno que le indicaron que estaba llorando. Acarició con suavidad el cabello del rubio, quien mantenía el rostro oculto en su cuello y se aferraba a su camisa con desesperación. Al cabo de unos largos minutos, el mayor lo observó fijamente antes de iniciar un tímido beso que comenzó a hacerse más y más osado. Castiel lo apartó por la mandíbula unos segundos antes de volver a besarlo mientras la ropa quedaba olvidada en el suelo y sus manos recorrían el cuerpo ajeno con prisas. 

-Cassie- susurró su amigo empujándolo hasta dejarlo contra el borde del escenario- ¿Qué significa esto?   
-No lo sé…- respondió con sinceridad- Yo… odio verte triste, Balthy… sé por qué te estás comportando de esta forma… pero no tengo una respuesta aún- agregó desviando la vista y esa cálida mano se posó en su mejilla- Balthy.   
-Está bien, tú solo tienes que darme una oportunidad y yo haré que te enamores de mí. 

Correspondió el beso del mayor antes de que lo empujaran dejándolo recostado sobre el escenario y esa boca hambrienta repartiera besos por su cuello. Sabía que no era correcto comportarse de esa forma, estaba lastimando a dos personas con su indecisión pero mientras no tuviera una respuesta clara a lo que sentía, no quería perderlos. 

***********************************  
Gracias por leer!   
Saludos!


	16. Chapter 16

El rubio comió en silencio la tarta que su madre le había preparado para después de cenar. Mañana a las diez tenía que partir de regreso a Kansas y aún cuando salió muy bien de sus exámenes libres, no se sentía para nada feliz. Estuvo compartiendo con su familia hasta las once y luego fue a acostarse, con la excusa de que mañana debía levantarse temprano. Se recostó sobre la cama con los ojos cerrados y sintió unos toques a la puerta antes de que unos pasos se acercaran a la cama, sintiendo un peso extra al costado derecho. 

-¿Qué tienes?- preguntó su madre acariciándole el cabello- Y no me mientas, haz estado triste desde que llegaste.  
-Lo siento… realmente estoy feliz al estar con ustedes… los he extrañado mucho pero…- las lágrimas comenzaron a acumularse en sus parpados y se incorporó quedando sentado mientras abrazaba a Mary con fuerza- Estoy muy triste, mamá… yo…   
-¿Ocurrió algo con Castiel?- el rubio se sorprendió con sus palabras y se apartó un poco para mirarla- Cuando lo mencionas, tus ojitos lucen muy tristes- explicó acariciándole la mejilla- A ti te gusta ¿Verdad?   
-Mamá…  
-Siempre has hablado muy bien de él y hace una semana que suenas inusualmente entusiasta cuando lo mencionas- dijo abrazándolo cariñosamente- Conozco muy bien a mi niño para saber cuándo está enamorado.   
-Mamá… yo… creo que me gusta…  
-¿Por eso estás triste?- preguntó con curiosidad.   
-En parte… yo… cuando ganamos la competencia la segunda semana… Cas me invitó a celebrar después de la competencia… como ambos estábamos solos… y me llevó a una cabaña que tiene cerca de la playa… fue muy divertido y… nos dimos nuestro primer beso ahí.   
-Oh ¿Pero?   
-Hay otra persona… que está con él… ellos llevan mucho tiempo juntos… y yo no puedo competir contra eso… él me dijo que me alejara de Cas… porque ellos estan juntos… me enfadé mucho y durante la asesoría… lo encaré… cuando le pregunté por su relación con ese hombre… dijo que no era asunto mío…- las lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas.   
-Dean- la mayor le dio un beso en la frente- Estás completamente enamorado de Cas y comprendo tu tristeza y enfado, es natural querer saber más sobre la persona que te gusta, así como también ser la única en su vida- el rubio asintió con sus palabras- ¿Le has dicho lo que sientes?   
-No… no tenía idea de que era todo lo que pasaba… y Cas tampoco lo tiene claro…- lo pensó un poco- Mamá… ¿crees que actué de forma impulsiva?   
-Un poco- respondió sonriendo con ternura- Pero en ocasiones es difícil controlar el corazón, además, estabas celoso por lo que dijo Balthazar.   
-¿Eh?  
-Cariño, recuerda que soy mayor que tú y he vivido mucho más, sé reconocer muy bien cuando alguien mira con amor a otra persona y esa fue la impresión que tuve cuando me llevaron al hotel.   
-Mamá, eres increíble- dijo haciendo reír a la rubia.   
-Estoy segura que si él habló contigo, fue porque también siente celos- el menor lo pensó un poco dándole la razón- Siempre voy a apoyarte, cariño pero no quiero que sufras, no voy a decirte que hacer porque eso es algo que tú debes decidir y siempre me tendrás a tu lado, solo quiero que me prometas que si ocurre algo, lo que sea, vas a decírmelo, ¿De acuerdo?   
-Sí, mamá- afirmó sonriendo un poco- ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?   
-Claro, cariño.   
-¿Cómo sabias que estabas enamorada de papá? 

Mary se acomodó a su lado a la cama y el rubio la abrazó sonriendo mientras escuchaba la respuesta a su pregunta. Ambos estuvieron hablando hasta bien entrada la madruga y se quedó dormido mientras permanecía acurrucado contra el cuerpo de su madre. Había extrañado demasiado estar de esa forma con ella y disfrutar tiempo con su familia. Aún le dolía la actitud que tuvo Castiel pero no iba a dejar que eso lo alejara de su objetivo porque si estaba en el programa, es para ganar el premio mayor y de esa forma costear el tratamiento de su madre. 

Por la mañana siguiente, después de un divertido desayuno y de haber recuperado su entusiasmo habitual. Sus padres, Sam y Benny lo fueron a dejar al aeropuerto, en donde se despidió de cada uno con un fuerte abrazo antes de abordar. En cuanto llegara a Kansas, tendría que concentrarse en su preparación para el domingo y daría lo mejor de sí en cada desafío. 

El domingo llegó con bastante rapidez y antes de dirigirse a la entrada para partir hacia el lugar donde se llevaba a cabo el programa en vivo, fue directo a la sala de práctica, ya que Joddy le dijo que se encontraba el moreno ahí y al abrir la puerta, lo vio en compañía de Balthazar, con quien se besaba. Carraspeó atrayendo la atención de ambos hombres y caminó hacia ellos. Después de lo ocurrido el lunes, no había vuelto a hablar sobre el tema con su entrenador y solo intercambiaban palabras en los ensayos. 

-Hola, chiquitín- lo saludó el mayor manteniendo sujeto por la cintura a su amigo.   
-Hola- respondió ocultando su tristeza- ¿Tienes un momento, Castiel?   
-Claro, déjanos solos, Balthy.   
-No tardes- canturreó besándolo de nuevo- O me pondré celosito, suerte en la competencia, chiquitín, no tendré piedad- dijo con seriedad antes de marcharse.   
-¿De qué quieres hablar, Dean? 

Desde que comenzó a evitarlo y rechazó sus prácticas extras para la competencia, el moreno comenzó a tratarlo con la misma frialdad y no podía negar que le dolía pero mientras no aclararan lo que pasaría entre ellos, no quería estar en algo confuso e incierto, que es lo que le ofrecía por el momento el mayor. 

-Primero que nada, quiero disculparme por lo que pasó el lunes en la asesoría, no debí actuar de esa forma y desperdiciar el tiempo de los ensayos- juntó sus manos con fuerza- En cuanto al resto de la semana, necesitaba tiempo a solas y hacerlo por mi cuenta, así que gracias por respetarlo, voy a dar mi mejor esfuerzo en la competencia.   
-Dean- esa mano se posó en su hombro con suavidad- Yo—  
-Está bien, no tienes que decir algo- afirmó con una forzada sonrisa- Entiendo, no soy tan idiota como parezco y no me entrometeré entre ustedes… por favor olvida todo lo que pasó entre nosotros la semana pasada y continuemos como hasta ahora, agradeceré mucho tu ayuda para seguir mejorando.   
-Dean…   
-Quiero pedirte un favor durante la competencia, Castiel. 

El rubio se marchó de la habitación suspirando bajito. Había sido difícil decir todo eso pero lo mejor era que terminara ahora antes de que las cosas se colocaran más complicadas y fuera aún peor. Esa noche, solo competerían las tres personas que fueron escogidas por sus respectivos equipos mientras que el resto, se quedaría entre el público para animarlos, aunque él sabía muy bien que un poco más de la mitad de su equipo lo quería ver partir esa noche pero no les daría el gusto y si Castiel cumplía con lo que le pidió, demostraría en el escenario de lo que estaba hecho. 

Balthazar junto a su banda fueron los encargados de abrir el show de esa noche, realizando una presentación de quince minutos que fue aplaudida fervientemente por los presentes. Charlie subió al escenario con un bonito vestido rojo que hacia resaltar su cabello y despidió a la banda para dar comienzo a la competencia, en donde los nueve escogidos para la eliminación debían tomar sus lugares en el escenario, agrupándose por sus respectivos equipos. 

-Muy bien, chicos, vamos a comenzar esta gran eliminación, en donde al final de la noche, solo tres personas se salvarán y el resto será descalificado. Esta noche será muy difícil para todos, especialmente para nuestro jurado, que tendrán que desafiarse entre sí- hizo una pausa escuchando los aplausos y gritos emocionados- Como será una batalla campal entre estos chicos, hemos invitado a una persona muy especial para unirse excepcionalmente al jurado, ya que quienes se enfrenten en duelo no podrán votar y para evitar un empate, serán los tres jurados restantes quienes decidirán al ganador de cada duelo, démosle un fuerte aplauso al talentoso y eterno rival de nuestro querido Cas, ¡Miguel Duprest!

El rubio observó al mencionado con curiosidad, sabía perfectamente quien es hombre que compartía una fama casi tan grande como la de Castiel, además de que era bien sabida la rivalidad que existe entre ambos. El público se colocó se pie para ovacionar al recién llegado, quien saludó a los presentes con la mano antes de tomar asiento junto al moreno. 

-Que buena compañía tendremos esta noche- canturreó Balthazar divertido- Aunque no sé si sea buena idea sentar a las fierecillas juntas- el público se rio- Pero no te preocupes Cassie- lo abrazó por el cuello- Yo te protejo del lobo- el aludido le dio una palmada en la frente.   
-Espero que ambos se porten bien o estaremos en problemas- dijo Charlie divertida- Bienvenido, Miguel, es un honor tenerte como jurado especial esta noche.   
-Buenas noches a todos- saludó con parsimonia- Gracias por invitarme a participar al programa, tengo altas expectativas para esta noche y espero que me sorprendan gratamente con su nivel.   
-Wow, Miguel será mucho más cruel que nuestro Cassie- canturreó el rubio- Espero que no sean muy malitos con mis chicos.   
-Esta noche tenemos una gran sorpresa, lo que nuestros jurados no saben es que Miguel tiene un poder especial porque en cualquier momento de la competencia, puede escoger a uno de nuestros talentosos participantes, quien se salvará automáticamente de la dura noche de eliminación- el público aplaudió con entusiasmado- Ya sabemos lo exigente que es nuestro invitado, así que esperamos que alguien consiga sorprenderlo, ¡Ahora vamos a comenzar! la primera en escoger será la única chica entre este atractivo grupo de testosterona, Anna, ¿A quién quieres desafiar?   
-Vamos a desafiar al equipo de Balthazar, específicamente a Travis- el rubio hizo un puchero.   
-Chica mala, ya no te querré- habló causando varias risas- Entonces yo, voy a escoger a- hizo un redoble de tambores- Esther.   
-El primer duelo entre Travis y Esther dará inicio, por favor pasen al centro, ¡Dennos un gran show! 

El rubio se mantuvo atento a lo que hacían los dos jóvenes. Ambos tenían toda la parte delantera del escenario para realizar sus respectivas improvisaciones y luego serían evaluados por los tres jueces restantes. No se sorprendió mucho cuando el ganador resultó ser Travis, ya que su equipo tenía un muy buen nivel. 

-Felicitaciones, chicos, ambos lo hicieron grandioso- esbozó una sonrisa- Balthazar, es tu turno de escoger a quien quieres desafiar.   
-Escojo- hizo un redoble de tambores- ¡Al equipo de Cassie! Y retaré a Dean. 

El menor asintió sin impresionarse en lo más mínimo por su elección, ya que en su última conversación le dejó claro que no tenía piedad y siendo objetivos, él era el más débil vocalmente de todos los presentes. 

-¿A quién escogerás, Cas?- éste lo pensó unos segundos.   
-A Travis.  
-Vaya, al ganador del reciente duelo, acérquense chicos- los dos nombrados fueron a tomar sus lugares, ya que el ganador del duelo anterior fue Balthazar, quien comenzará será Dean, ¡Éxito, chicos! 

El rubio tomó el micrófono entre sus manos antes de respirar profundo mientras miraba al jurado, deteniéndose por unos segundos en el moreno. Aún cuando no había tenido su ayuda en la preparación de la misma forma que los demás, especialmente por su ausencia, quería demostrarle a él y a todos que su arduo trabajo daba resultados. 

When the days are cold  
(Cuando los días son fríos)  
And the cards all fold  
(Y las cartas están marcadas)  
And the saints we see  
(Y los santos que vemos)  
Are all made of gold  
(Están todos hechos de oro)

Dean esbozó una sonrisa cuando el público alzó las manos para acompañarlo al ritmo lento de la canción. Su mirada se dirigió hacia el moreno que lucía muy satisfecho con lo que escuchaba y dejó sus notas de lado para cerrar los ojos, como solía hacer cuando se concentraba para oír una canción. El rubio se dejó llevar por la melodía para continuar interpretando, paseándose de un lado al otro en el escenario y llegó a la parte final. 

When you feel my heat  
(Cuando sientas mi calor)  
Look into my eyes  
(Mira dentro de mis ojos)  
It's where my demons hide  
(Es donde se esconden mis demonios)  
It's where my demons hide  
(Es donde se esconden mis demonios)  
Don't get too close  
(No te acerques tanto)  
It's dark inside  
(Dentro está oscuro)  
It's where my demons hide  
(Es donde se esconden mis demonios)  
It's where my demons hide  
(Es donde se esconden mis demonios)

Cuando terminó la canción, abrió los ojos con una sonrisa al escuchar el gran aplauso del público pero aquel que resonó más fuerte para él, fue el de Castiel, quien lo miraba orgulloso de la actuación que acababa de dar. Después de la actuación de Travis, los dos se quedaron junto a Charlie escuchando una a una las críticas de los jurados antes de que tomaran su decisión, coincidiendo los tres en que el mejor de la noche fue Dean, éste le dio un abrazo a adversario, felicitándolo por su actuación y regresó con su equipo. 

-Estuvieron increíbles, hemos tenido espectáculos muy buenos esta noche- hizo una pausa sonriendo- El ganador de este duelo fue Castiel, así que elegirás a quien quieres desafiar.   
-Escojo al equipo de Balthazar- éste se giró hacia él con cierta sorpresa- Éxito en tu presentación, Jessy.   
-No se vale, Cassie, así que quieres devolverme la elección de hace un rato- dijo divertido- Muy bien, mi chica te pateará el trasero- el público se rio- Escojo a Dean. 

El rubio esbozó una discreta sonrisa con la elección y miró en dirección al moreno, quien asintió devolviéndole el gesto. Después de la presentación de Jessy fue su turno de pararse en el escenario nuevamente y procuró escoger otra canción que no significara un gran gasto vocal, ya que quería reservar lo mejor para el final. 

I'm waking up to ash and dust  
(Me despierto para tomar conciencia de las cenizas y el polvo)  
I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust  
(Me quito (el sudor) de la frente y sudo mi parte oxidada)  
I'm breathing in, the chemicals  
(Estoy respirando, productos químicos)  
I'm breaking in, shaping up  
(Estoy forzando la entrada, poniéndome en forma)  
They're checking out on the prison bus  
(Están dejando salir del autobús de la prisión)  
This is it, the apocalypse  
(Esto es, el apocalipsis)

Dean dio lo mejor de sí durante la canción, procurando mirada de vez en cuanto a Balthazar, quien se cruzó un brazo por la cintura mientras llevaba la otra mano hacia la barbilla cubriendo su boca con un dedo y entrecerrando los ojos. Era cierto que esa semana practicó con Castiel solo durante los entrenamientos grupales pero no eso no significa que hubiera ensayado por su cuenta y también con la valiosa ayuda de sus amigos. Chuck, Kevin y Jo lo animaban con bastante entusiasmados desde un lado del escenario, a diferencia del grupito de Alister que lucían muy molestos. Eso solo lo motivó a dar lo mejor en la parte final de la canción. 

I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones  
(Estoy despertando, lo siento en mis huesos)  
Enough to make my system blow  
(Suficiente para hacer explotar mi sistema)  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
(Bienvenido a la nueva era, a la nueva era)  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
(Bienvenido a la nueva era, a la nueva era)  
I'm radioactive, radioactive  
(Soy radioactivo, radioactivo)  
I'm radioactive, radioactive  
(Soy radioactivo, radioactivo)

Cuando terminó de cantar, el público lo ovacionó de pie y la votación del jurado volvió a ser unánime para darle la victoria. El rubio esbozó una radiante sonrisa con los comentarios positivos que recibía en sus presentaciones pero aún no había terminado. Los jurados se sorprendieron tanto como el propio Balthazar cuando Castiel volvió a elegirlo para el duelo y se percató que el mayor le susurraba algo a su amigo antes de sonreír un poco. 

-¡Ultimo duelo para el equipo de Balthazar! Su último participante en pie desafiará a Dean, quien ha ganado dos desafíos consecutivos, ¡Animo, chicos! 

El rubio escuchó atentamente al otro joven hasta que terminó su interpretación y aplaudió con fuerza al igual que el público. La pelirroja le hizo una seña para que pasara y tomó su posición observando varios segundos al líder del equipo que enfrentaba antes de esbozar una pequeña sonrisa mientras escucha la pista reproducirse. Esa canción la escogió pensando en Balthazar y la pequeña charla “amistosa” que tuvieron la última vez en la parte trasera de las casas de los jueces. 

So hot  
(Tan caliente)  
Out the box  
(Fuera de la caja)  
Can we pick up the pace?  
(¿Podemos acelerar el paso?)  
Turn it up  
(Súbelo)  
Heat it up  
(Caliéntalo)  
I need to be entertained  
(Yo necesito ser entretenido)  
Push the limit  
(Forzar el límite)  
Are you with it?  
(¿Vales la pena?)  
Baby, don’t be afraid  
(Nena, no tengas miedo)  
I’m a hurt ‘ya real good, baby  
(Yo te voy a lastimar realmente bien, nena)

Comenzó a moverse por el escenario al ritmo de la música mientras cantaba de una manera sensual y de vez en cuando, observaba hacia donde se encontraba el jurado, especialmente el rubio que entrecerró los ojos para luego cruzarse de brazos con cierta molestia en su expresión. Al parecer había captado el mensaje pero no iba terminar ahí, le dejaría muy clara las cosas con esa canción porque él no iba a ser un juguete, ni mucho estaría para la entretención de Castiel hasta que decidiera desecharlo. 

Oh, do you know what you got into?  
(Oh, ¿Sabes a lo que te estas metiendo?)  
Can you handle what I’m ’bout to do?  
(¿Puedes aguantar lo que estoy a punto de hacer?)  
‘Cause it’s about to get rough for you  
(Porque está a punto de ponerse duro para ti)  
I’m here for your entertainment  
(Yo estoy aquí para tu entretenimiento)

Continuó cantando con un animado público que lo apoyaba con fuerza, mucho más que en sus presentaciones anteriores y por unos breves segundos se percató de la forma en que lo miraba Miguel pero se concentró al máximo en su presentación, disfrutando hacer lo que más amaba y dejando muy en claro en el escenario que no era un perdedor como lo tildaba la mayoría de su equipo, ni tampoco la persona más débil de la competencia, porque todo aquello que aún le faltaba mejorar técnicamente, lo compensaría con su entusiasmo y pasión. 

Oh, I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet  
(Oh, apuesto a que tu pensaste que yo era tierno y dulce)  
‘Ya fallen angel swept ya off ya feet  
(Un ángel que ha caído, está a punto de hacer que tiembles)  
Well I’m about to turn up the heat  
(Bueno, estoy a punto de encender la calefacción)  
I’m here for your entertainment  
(Yo estoy aquí para tu entretenimiento)

El rubio hizo una pequeña reverencia al escuchar los aplausos del ferviente público y su contendiente se acercó a él para felicitarlo antes de quedarse a su lado, expectantes en la espera de la votación del jurado. Uno a uno fueron dando los votos y Dean se sintió muy feliz cuando obtuvo el segundo voto a su favor pero nunca esperó las palabras que salieron de la boca del jurado invitado. 

-Dean Winchester, quiero que te vayas del escenario- un sepulcral silencio se instaló en el lugar y observó al moreno, quien lucía igual de confundido que él- Ya he visto suficiente y no tiene caso que continúes participando- el aludido comenzó a entrar en pánico, ¿Tan mal lo había hecho?- No cuando te encuentras tan por encima de los demás competidores- el menor abrió la boca en señal de sorpresa.   
-Espera, Miguel, ¿Esto es lo que creo que es?- preguntó Charlie con una sonrisa formándose en sus labios- ¿Vas a usar tu poder especial esta noche y salvarás a Dean directamente de la eliminación?  
-Así es- afirmó cruzándose de brazos y observó al rubio fijamente- Ya ha demostrado con creces la increíble voz que tiene, hay algunos fallos que tu entrenador deberá corregir después pero lo compensas con algo especial- dijo meditativo- No sé con certeza que es pero hay algo especial en tu voz y estoy seguro que llegarás lejos con trabajo arduo, para lo cual el señor Novak a mi lado, puede cooperar en eso- se giró hacia su eterno rival- Espero que seas capaz de sacar todo su potencial y no lo arruines.   
-Esto es totalmente inesperado- dijo la pelirroja entusiasta- Para sorpresa de todos los presentes y seguramente la audiencia que nos sigue por televisión, ¡Dean Winchester acaba de salvarse de la eliminación gracias al voto de Miguel! Quien les recordamos, en un inicio se le entregó el poder especial para salvar a un participante esta noche. 

El fuerte aplauso del público hizo que terminara de asimilar lo que acababa de ocurrir y sin poder controlar la gran emoción que sentía, comenzó a dar saltitos de alegría, provocando varias risas entre los asistentes y el moreno se levantó de su lugar para ir a felicitarlo, en cuanto lo divisó en su campo visual, el rubio fue corriendo hacia él, abalanzándose con tanta fuerza que ambos terminaron en el suelo y la pelirroja les ayudó a levantarse mientras se reía. 

-Jajajajaja, parece que Dean está muy contento, no lo regañes demasiado por esto, Cas- el público se rio- Ya sabes lo entusiasta que es este chico.   
-Lo siento mucho, Castiel- se disculpó antes de abrazarlo de nuevo pero controlando su emoción. 

Esa noche, fue el primer gran triunfo de todos sus esfuerzos porque no solo consiguió que uno de los solistas más reconocidos en diversos países del continente votara por él, sino que también, eso bastaría para cerrarles la boca a todos los que lo tildaban de perdedor y lo acercaba un paso más a su objetivo de ganar el premio para ayudar a su madre. 

 

**************************************************  
N.A: Las canciones que interpreta Dean en la eliminación según orden de aparición son: "Demons" de "Imagine Dragons", "Radioactive" de "Imagine Dragons" y "For Your Entertainment" de "Adam Lambert". 

Gracias por leer!  
Saludos! :D


	17. Chapter 17

El rubio abrió los ojos adormilado ante los insistentes golpes a la puerta. Ayer se había llevado a cabo la cuarta competencia de eliminación, en donde perdieron a Pamela pero junto con Bela obtuvieron la victoria de la noche y la inmunidad para esa semana. Observó la hora en el reloj sobre el velador, el cual marcaba las once y se estiró un poco para luego ir a abrir. 

-Buenos días…- saludó bostezando- ¿Qué sucede, Joddy?- preguntó frotándose los ojos- Hoy no tendremos entrenamiento…   
-Ven, ven, te tengo excelentes noticias- lo tomó de la mano para llevárselo por el pasillo hasta la sala de estar, en donde encendió la televisión y comenzó a cambiar los canales.   
-¿Qué pasa?- insistió algo más despierto que hace un rato.   
-¡Mira! Fue algo totalmente inesperado pero a la producción le gustó y lo están anunciando en la entrevista hoy, además de que no han dejado de alabarte por tu magnífica presentación de ayer- el menor se sonrojó un poco- Estuviste grandioso, tu familia debe estar tan feliz.   
-Mucho- dijo con una sonrisa- Apenas llegué acá los llamé y estuvimos hablando por casi tres horas, no tienes idea de lo feliz que estoy.   
-Mira, lo van a anunciar. 

Dean dirigió prestó toda su atención a la televisión, en donde se encontraban los cuatro jurados junto al productor principal Joshua Siwell y los acompañaba Miguel, quien estaba dando sus impresiones sobre la competencia de ayer. Por lo que había entendido, ese hombre se marcharía hoy al mediodía pero si estaba en plena entrevista, es porque aplazó su viaje. Joddy le dio una palmaditas emocionadas en la espalda antes de rodearle el cuello con un brazo y con su mano libre le revolvió el cabello como a un niño. 

-¡Lo impresionaste con tu actuación de ayer, ardilla hiperactiva!- el aludido se rio.  
“Quedé gratamente sorprendido con el nivel que tienen los participantes del programa- afirmó el solista- Es por eso que del equipo ganador, o sea, el de Castiel, voy a escoger a tres personas con quienes prepararemos el show de apertura para la siguiente competencia”  
-¡Genial!- festejó entusiasta- ¿Eso significa que mañana se escogerán a las tres personas?  
-Así es, el entrenamiento individual se suspenderá y ese tiempo se ocupará para que Miguel los escuché, a cada uno de ustedes y haga su elección- explicó con una sonrisa- Cas se los explicará con más detalle en la fiesta de esta noche.   
-¡Sí!- abrazó a su cuidadora.   
-Y puedo apostar lo que sea a que te escogerá, lo impresionaste mucho ayer y él es más gruñón que Cas- ambos se rieron- ¿Tienes hambre? El resto del equipo regresará por la tarde, así que estaremos solo los dos.   
-Tendremos menos loza que lavar- canturreó sin quitar la sonrisa de sus labios. 

Después de almorzar, decidió que aprovecharía las dos horas que tenía libre antes de hacer los preparativos para la fiesta, en ensayar. Participar en el programa le estaba abriendo muchas puertas pero lo que lo tenía más feliz, era que su sueño se encontraba cada vez más cerca y ahora más que nunca daría lo mejor de sí. Estaba practicando los últimos ejercicios que le dio su entrenador cuando el ruido de la puerta llamó su atención y observó al recién llegado en silencio, quien se acercó a él hasta quedar a un metro del escenario. 

-Hola, ¿Tienes un momento para hablar?  
-Claro, Miguel- dijo bajando algo nervioso- Hola- lo saludó con curiosidad.   
-Así que utilizas tus tiempos libres para practicar, eso está muy bien- afirmó sentándose al borde y el rubio lo imitó- Castiel me comentó el gran avance que has tenido este mes y lo mucho que te esfuerzas a diario.   
-Oh…- el menor se avergonzó un poco al oír eso- Quiero dar lo mejor de mí en cada presentación y disfrutar al máximo en el escenario.  
-Eso lo demostraste con creces en la actuación de anoche, me tomé la libertad de ver el video de tu audición y el avance es impresionante.   
-Castiel me ha ayudado mucho- afirmó sin darse cuenta que sonreía- Es un excelente entrenador y siempre nos apoya en las competencias, trabaja muy duro con nosotros.   
-Sí, he tenido la oportunidad de hablar con otros jovencitos de su equipo y mencionaron lo mismo que tú, Castiel lo está haciendo bien como su guía pero eso no te quita merito con lo que has logrado.   
-Oh, no…- sus mejillas ardieron aún más-También he tenido la ayuda de mis amigos, Kevin es increíble con los cambios de tono en las canciones y Chuck es fantástico en las notas altas, ambos se han tomado la molestia de practicar conmigo y ayudarme todo este tiempo.   
-Ellos solo te dan consejos y corrigen tu técnica pero quien debe encargarse de hacerlo eres tú y ese merito nadie te lo puede quitar- el menor sonrió con sus palabras- Dejando eso de lado, hay algo más en tu voz que atrae a las personas, es algo que tienes, nadie te lo ha enseñado y después de ver tu audición me doy cuenta que Castiel te escogió precisamente por eso especial, él sabía que llegarías lejos con la guía adecuada y no hay alguien mejor capacitado que él, aunque odie admitirlo.

El rubio lo observó con curiosidad, ya había escuchado los rumores que decían que ambos solistas no se soportaban entre ellos, aunque nadie sabía con certeza cuál era la razón tras esa actitud tan hostil. Volvió a concentrarse en el mayor, quien no le quitaba la vista de encima y se estaba colocando algo nervioso con eso. 

-Como sea, vine a decirte que no tienes que cantar mañana frente a mí, te escogí desde la noche anterior- afirmó con seriedad.   
-Mmm… te lo agradezco mucho, Miguel pero quiero que hagas tu elección en base a una competencia justa, mis compañeros son muy buenos y—  
-Ayer diste un espectáculo que impresionó a todos, no solo a mí, eso es suficiente para escogerte.   
-No puedo aceptar de esta forma- insistió- Quiero ganar este gran premio en una competencia justa contra mis compañeros, así que muchas gracias pero cantaré para ti mañana al igual que los demás.   
-Castiel te definió muy bien- el rubio ladeó la cabeza sin entender- Está bien, entonces que sea en una competencia justa pero luego no te negarás- dijo acercándose a él.   
-Sí…- susurró incómodo por la situación.   
-¿Interrumpo algo?- el moreno ni siquiera esperó respuesta para dirigirse hacia ellos- ¿Qué haces aquí, Miguel? Mañana se llevarán a cabo las presentación, hasta entonces, no tienes que hacer aquí- agregó frunciendo el ceño.   
-No vine a verte a ti- aclaró con molestia- Tengo mejores cosas que hacer que perder mi tiempo contigo, Novak- se levantó- Hasta mañana, Dean y felicitaciones por tu victoria de ayer.   
-¿Te quedarás a la fiesta?- preguntó curioso.   
-No- respondió el moreno por él- La celebración es para el equipo y Miguel solo es un invitado, ahora vete. 

El aludido esbozó una sonrisa antes de marcharse de la sala de práctica. El rubio se levantó algo incómodo con lo que acababa de pasar y tomó su botella con agua para marcharse pero lo detuvieron por la muñeca antes de darle la vuelta con brusquedad, encontrándose con el rostro inexpresivo de su entrenador. 

-Castiel… suéltame- pidió intentando controlarse, ya que ese hombre continuaba provocando cosas extrañas en él.  
-¿Qué quería, Miguel?- preguntó manteniendo un agarre firme en su brazo.   
-Me felicitó por lo de ayer y dijo que no tenía que hacer las audiciones de mañana, que ya me había escogido- el moreno frunció el ceño- Yo le dije que no- agregó algo cohibido con la expresión del mayor- Quiero una competencia justa… y ganar las cosas con mi esfuerzo…   
-Típico de ti- habló con una pequeña sonrisa antes de soltarlo- Lo siento… Vamos a comenzar con los preparativos de la fiesta.   
-Castiel- lo llamó algo nervioso- Mmm, ¿Qué te dijo Balthazar ayer? Te agradezco mucho que me dieras la oportunidad de aceptar su reto…   
-Eso, dijo que le habías dado su merecido por su última platica- se encogió de hombros- No quiso decirme de que se trataba.   
-Nada serio- aclaró.  
-Felicitaciones por tu victoria de ayer, Dean, es difícil llamar la atención de Miguel- afirmó último con cierta molestia en su voz.   
-Gracias… y siento haberte tirado ayer…- se disculpó sonrojado- Estaba tan emocionado que no me controlé…   
-Está bien, además ya me quedó claro por qué te dicen “ardilla hiperactiva”- el eludido se rio antes de darle un empujoncito.   
-No me molestes tú también, ya tengo suficiente con Joddy. 

El moreno esbozó una sonrisa para volver a molestarlo y el rubio le dio otro empujoncito que fue correspondido. Ambos terminaron enfrascándose en una pelea de juego hasta que el menor perdió el equilibrio, cayendo con medio cuerpo sobre el borde del escenario y el mayor quedó encima, afirmando las manos a unos centímetros de su rostro mientras esos orbes azules se quedaban fijos en él, provocando que esos raros sentimientos surgieran con fuerza en su interior. 

-Cas…- susurró bajito.

++++++++++

Apenas Castiel se desocupó de hablar con los productores sobre las audiciones de mañana, las cuales grabarían y la posterior presentación que realizarían el domingo los tres seleccionados, se dirigió hacia la casa donde se quedaba su equipo. Saludó Joddy con un beso en la mejilla y se sorprendió un poco cuando le comentó que su rival estaba ahí. Rápidamente fue hasta la sala de práctica, donde encontró al parcito demasiado cerca para su gusto y se apresuró en intervenir, aunque ya no tanto por la rivalidad que tenía con Miguel, sino por la punzada de celos que sintió al verlos tan juntos. Aún cuando el mayor se marchó, su mal humor persistió pero bastaron unas palabras del rubio para cambiar eso radicalmente y se enfrascaron en una pequeña pelea de juego, en donde terminaron sobre el escenario. 

-Cas… 

Ésa voz pronunció su nombre fue suficiente para que perdiera el control y se apoderara de esos labios en un posesivo beso que fue correspondido de la misma forma. Ese último tiempo había evitado acercarse al menor de una manera no profesional, ya que no quería herirlo después de su última discusión y ahora que volvió a retomar sus andadas nocturnas con Balthazar, había decidido que lo mejor era que las cosas se mantuvieran como estaban pero ahora toda su fuerza de voluntad se desvanecía ante esos labios. 

-Cas… Mmm… Cas…- lo llamó esa voz entre jadeos. 

Volvió a besarlo con cierto salvajismo mientras colaba sus manos bajo la camiseta ajena, deleitándose con cada centímetro de piel que acariciaba. El rubio se aferró con fuerza a su camisa, entregándose a la situación sin rechazarlo. El moreno se sentía capaz de hacerlo suyo en ese preciso instante pero entonces recordó la razón por la vino a la casa y se apartó un poco, lo suficiente para poder hablar. 

-Cas… Mmm…   
-Me encantaría hacerte de todo- admitió carraspeando un poco- Pero los demás pueden llegar en cualquier momento…   
-Es cierto… yo… deberíamos levantarnos- pidió sonrojado.   
-Dean, yo—  
-No- lo interrumpió moviéndose hasta que consiguió levantarse y se arregló la camiseta- Por favor, no vuelvas a hacer eso, tú estás con Balthazar.   
-Eso no es cierto, solo somos amigos-aclaró incorporándose también.   
-Claro, había olvidado que follas con tus amigos- respondió apuntándolo con enfado- Como sea, yo no soy tu amigo, así que no vuelvas a hacerlo- tomó la botella que algún momento quedó olvidada en el suelo- Vamos a ayudar a Joddy.

El moreno suspiró bajito antes de seguirlo hasta la cocina. Probar esos labios se había sentido demasiado bien, mucho mejor de lo que recordaba. Los tres estuvieron arreglando todo para la celebración de la noche, en donde se dio cuenta que varios chicos felicitaban al rubio por su victoria, a excepción del grupito de Alister, que parecían más enfadados que nunca por lo sucedido. Prefirió dejarlo pasar y cuando estuvieron todos sentados a la mesa, se levantó alzando su copa de vino. 

-Quiero felicitar a cada uno de ustedes, no solamente a quienes participaron de la competencia de eliminación de ayer, sino que por todo su desempeño en este mes- hizo una pausa- Tuvimos un comienzo difícil en cuanto a su dinámica como grupo y honestamente espero que eso cambie, porque ustedes son muy talentosos y no quiero que se vayan antes de tiempo-los jóvenes asintieron- En cuanto a la competencia de ayer, perdimos a Pamela pero cada uno de ellos dio lo mejor de sí en el escenario y eso debe inspirarnos a continuar con mayor fuerza, Bela y Dean, tuvieron presentaciones sobresalientes el día de ayer y es por eso, que Miguel aplazó su viaje para acordar una presentación con tres miembros de este equipo en la apertura del próximo domingo pero eso no es todo, además, cada uno de los escogidos, tendrá la gran oportunidad de grabar un sencillo con Miguel, los cuales formarán parte de su próximo disco.   
-¡¿De verdad?!- preguntó Jo emocionada.   
-Tranquilos, les advierto que Miguel es mucho más exigente que yo, así que tendrán esforzarse mucho mañana pero confío en cada uno de ustedes- los jóvenes asintieron tomando sus respectivas copas, ya sea con vino o jugo para los menores de edad- Antes de dar comienzo a esto, quiero hacer un reconocimiento especial a Dean, anoche hiciste las mejores presentaciones en lo que va del programa y no soy el único que lo piensa- aclaró por si acaso- Como dijo Charlie, conseguiste algo increíble porque tener el reconocimiento de Miguel y esos comentarios, comprueban lo mucho que has crecido en este mes.   
-¡Dean es el mejor!- festejó Chuck revolviéndole el cabello entusiasmado- Estuviste fantástico y el público aplaudía tan fuerte.   
-Ya era hora que mostrara algo de talento- soltó Alister con seriedad.   
-Hoy no- pidió algo cansado-Se supone que vamos a celebrar sus logros, no quiero discusiones, ni miradas poco amistosas, ustedes son un equipo hasta que comience la competencia individual, así que por favor apóyense entre ustedes hasta ese momento. 

La celebración estuvo bastante animada, incluso improvisaron un karaoke en la sala de estar. El moreno permanecía junto a Joddy, observando a los chicos que se turnaban para cantar mientras otros hablaban entre ellos. Durante la mayor parte de la fiesta, no podía evitar que el rubio llamara toda su atención y parecía ser algo mutuo porque esas esmeraldas no perdían ocasión para fijarse en su dirección. Cerca de las dos, terminaron la celebración y envió a los jóvenes directo a su cuarto para que descansaran y estuvieran en óptimas condiciones en el desafío de mañana. La mayoría hizo caso a excepción de Dean, quien argumentó que era parte de su castigo ayudar, el cual terminaría mañana, aunque el menor siempre lo había hecho por voluntad propia. 

-Me voy a dormir, buenas noches, Joddy- dijo besando su mejilla- Buenas noches, Castiel.   
-Descansa, ardilla hiperactiva- se despidió haciendo gruñir al rubio. 

El chico se marchó por el pasillo y el moreno se despidió también de la mujer pero en vez de dirigirse a su propia habitación, como debería haberlo hecho, lo hizo en dirección a la del menor, quien lo observó confundido y aprovechó de colarse en su cuarto cerrando la puerta. Ni siquiera le dio tiempo de reaccionar para continuar con lo que iniciaron en la sala de práctica, saboreando esos labios con salvajismo y pasión, sintiéndose muy feliz al ser correspondido de la misma forma pero a los pocos segundos un par de manos lo apartó por el pecho. 

-No… por favor, sal de aquí…- pidió sin mirarlo- Yo no quiero ser una de las tantas personas con quienes simplemente follas… y luego los dejas…- habló con sinceridad- Yo no quiero ser tu entretención, Castiel… así que por favor vete y déjame… no juegues conmigo…   
-Dean- acarició el rostro del menor y éste lo observó.   
-Yo te quiero…- esas palabras lo tomaron por sorpresa- He hablado con mi mamá al respecto… y me di cuenta que esto que siento… es amor… estoy enamorado de ti… ambos queremos cosas muy diferentes… así que es mejor que esto se acabe aquí… no quiero llegar a quererte tanto y después sufrir porque me dejas… tú estás con Balthazar… quizás no sean pareja pero tienes sexo con él y yo no quiero eso… quiero a una persona que solo esté conmigo, soy egoísta y no voy a compartir… tú no puedes darme lo que yo quiero… y yo no seré un buen momento en la cama para ti… así que por favor vete…- pidió con una expresión muy triste.   
-Dean- afirmó su frente contra la del joven- No mentí con lo que dije en la playa, si me pasan cosas extrañas contigo, no las entiendo pero sí sé que me molesta cuando me tratas con tanta indiferencia, me enoja que ese idiota de Miguel esté tan interesado en ti.   
-No pongo en duda tus sentimientos, Cas pero no queremos lo mismo…   
-Dean, ¿Por qué complicas esto? Sé que también me deseas, en la sala de práctica, si yo no me hubiese detenido, habríamos tenido sexo- señaló lo obvio.  
-Lo sé y no volverá a pasar…

El moreno lo miró por varios segundos antes de volver a apoderarse de esos labios en un apasionado beso que fue correspondido casi de inmediato. Probablemente debió marcharse en cuanto el menor se lo pidió pero su deseo y necesidad por obtener más, no se lo permitieron. Continuó deleitándose con esa boca, antes de apartarse un poco para quitarle la camiseta arrojándola al suelo y lo empujó sobre la cama. Ya no estaba pensando con claridad y tampoco quería hacerlo, subió a gatas en ese apetecible cuerpo, recorriéndolo con la mirada y se lamió los labios.

-¿Eso es lo que realmente quieres, Dean?- preguntó mordisqueando su cuello mientras le desabrochaba el pantalón- ¿Quieres que me vaya?  
-Cas Mmm…- le rodeó el cuello con los brazos- ¿Por qué…me haces esto? Mmm… Caaaaassss…- el joven se estremeció en sus brazos cuando coló una mano bajo su pantalón y lo acarició sobre el bóxer- Caaaasss…

Las palabras comenzaron a sobrar en ese momento y volvió a apoderarse de los labios ajenos mientras se deshacía de ese molesto pantalón. Lo que no esperaba, es que el rubio lo apartara un poco para quitarle la camisa, sin romper el apasionado beso. El moreno tomó eso como una señal para continuar, así que le bajó el pantalón y metió la mano bajo su bóxer, tomando la hombría del rubio para comenzar a masturbarlo despacio. Dean gimió contra su boca mientras movía sus caderas en busca de un alivio. El mayor lo complació en todo y bajó a mordisquearle el cuello con sensualidad, sintiéndose muy excitado por esos eróticos sonidos que soltaba cada vez más rápidos. Se apartó un poco, aumentando el ritmo de su mano y contempló fascinado ese irresistible rostro hasta que arqueó la espalda, cerró los ojos con fuerza y se mordió el labio inferior para no gritar de placer al llegar al orgasmo. Castiel jadeó con la caliente visión frente a él y con la mano libre le dio la vuelta, sin soltar su hombría para comenzar a restregarse contra su trasero. 

-Dios, Dean… Mmm… mira como me tienes…- susurró a su oído.   
-Caaaassss… Mmm… Aaaahhhh…

El rubio se contraía bajo su cuerpo y hace unos segundos que movía sus caderas, haciéndolo gemir contra su oído. Cerró los ojos para disfrutar de todas las sensaciones placenteras que invadían su cuerpo pero los abrió abruptamente cuando se vio tumbado sobre la cama, con el menor encima y éste le abrió el pantalón para luego besarlo con lujuria. Castiel lo tomó por la nuca para profundizar ese contacto y su cuerpo vibró al sentir esa mano alrededor de su hombría, masturbándolo. Continuó devorando esa boca hasta que ya no pudo soportar más tiempo la excitación que sentía y se corrió en la mano ajena. 

-Dean… Mmm…- ambos se besaron pausadamente por varios minutos.  
-Esto no está bien- dijo el rubio dejándose caer contra su cuerpo y afirmando la cabeza en su hombro- Me prometí… que no iba a hacer esto… si te sigo queriendo… voy a sufrir…- susurró lo último.   
-Lo siento… yo…  
-Sí, aún no sabes lo que quieres- completó con tristeza- Y mientras lo descubras… estarás con Balthazar y conmigo… lo entiendo…- el moreno se sintió mal al escuchar esas palabras- Pero tú también ten algo claro- el menor se incorporó a observarlo- No tengo la voluntad suficiente para resistirme a ti pero si encuentro a una persona que pueda darme lo que tú no quieres, no dudaré en dejarte y esto se acabará.  
-Dean- murmuró sorprendido con sus palabras.  
-Es mejor que te vayas- dijo moviéndose de él para recostarse dándole la espalda- No quiero compartir la cama con alguien que solo me ve como una aventura más… yo no estoy para tu entretenimiento, Castiel, la mayor parte de mí no lo está…

El moreno se levantó en silencio, se colocó su camisa y le dirigió una última mirada antes de salir de la habitación en silencio. Comprendía perfectamente las palabras del rubio pero eso no evitaba que le dolieran, especialmente al pensar que otra persona podía quedarse con ese hermoso chico y ser el dueño de esa erótica voz. Cuando llegó a su habitación, distinguió esa familiar silueta junto a la ventana y lo observó fijamente.

-Balthy…- éste fue hacia él con una sonrisa.   
-Hola, Cassie, te estaba esperando- lo tomó por la cintura- Supuse que la celebración con los chiquillos duraría hasta tarde, así que vine a tomar una siesta a tu cama.   
-¿Una siesta?- arqueó una ceja sonriendo un poco.   
-Bueno, si me lo pides así de lindo, no puedo negarme a algo más- El mayor lo besó durante unos segundos antes de detenerse para mirarlo.  
-¿Qué ocurre, Balthy?- preguntó curioso.   
-Nada, me alegra tenerte conmigo, Cassie- dijo con una sonrisa y fue empujado sobre la cama mientras le abrían la camisa. 

***************************************************  
Gracias por leer!   
Saludos! :D


	18. Chapter 18

Castiel permanecía de brazos cruzados mientras observaba la primera de las actuaciones de los jóvenes que eran evaluados por Miguel desde un lado del escenario. Si era honesto, no le gustaba en lo más mínimo tenerlo rondando por ahí pero eran ordenes de la producción y después del último programa, la audiencia televisiva se había disparado, así que la idea que propuso su némesis fue aceptada sin oposiciones. Lo que realmente lo tenía molesto, más allá de la presencia de ese sujeto, era el interés que mostraba en el rubio, simplemente no lo podía soportar. Respiró discretamente, ya que no quería demostrar en cámara todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza y se sintió más tranquilo cuando Balthazar llegó a su lado en compañía de Lucifer y Anna para observar a su equipo. Cuando fue el turno del rubio, éste subió al escenario observando en su dirección y el moreno desvió la vista durante varios segundos, recordando la difícil noche de ayer. 

Am I alone in your heart?  
(¿Estoy solo en tu corazón?)  
Have I hope with your heart?  
(¿Tengo que esperar con tu corazón?)  
She's such a teaser, she's such a star  
(Ella es tal bromista, ella es tal estrella)  
Give me a reason or gimme a chance  
(Dame una razón o dame una oportunidad)  
Am I alone in your heart, or am I alone…?  
(¿Estoy solo en tu corazón o estoy solo…?)  
It tears me apart  
(Estas lágrimas me apartan)

El moreno tragó saliva con más fuerza de la necesaria cuando comprendió que esas líneas las estaban cantando para él. Intentó mantenerse tranquilo para evitar que las cámaras captaran algo de lo que luego podía arrepentirse pero no esperó que su amigo dijera aquellas palabras mientras el menor cantaba el coro. 

-Ese niño- susurró para que solo él lo escuchara- Parece que no quedó satisfecho con lo del domingo.   
-Balthy…- lo escudriñó con la vista.   
-Aunque ahora no estamos en una competencia en vivo, así que no debo contenerme- agregó con una sonrisa que no auguraba algo bueno.  
-Oye- iba a decir algo pero el mayor se apresuró en caminar en dirección al escenario y supuso lo que iba a hacer. 

Give me an evening, or give me a night  
(Dame una tarde, o dame una noche)  
I'll show you the time, of your life  
(Te mostraré el tiempo, de tu vida)  
I'll walk you home safe, from the dark  
(Caminaré a tu segura casa, desde la oscuridad)  
I'll give you my jacket, I'll give you my heart  
(Te daré mi chaqueta, te daré mi corazón)  
But she won't come dancing tonight, She's having the time of her life  
(Pero ella no vendrá bailando esta noche, se está tomando el tiempo de su vida)

Todos los presentes, incluido el propio Miguel, no esperaban que Balthazar subiera al escenario a cantar junto al rubio, quien le digirió una mirada fija en silencio antes de acercarse a él para acompañarlo en el coro, que más que una interpretación amistosa, parecía una lucha por quien llegaba más alto y con más fuerza que la versión original. Castiel se pasó una mano por el cabello cuando escuchó las risas de los presentes, quienes al parecer creían que era parte del show. 

I do love, she does a heartbreak.  
(Hago amor, ella un corazón roto)  
I did love, till she broke my heart.  
(Hice amor, hasta que rompió mi corazón)  
I do love, she does a heartbreak.  
(Hago amor, ella rompe un corazón)  
I did love, till she broke my heart.  
(Hice amor hasta que ella rompió mi corazón)  
I do love, she does a heartbreak.  
(Hago amor, ella rompe un corazón)  
I did love, till she broke my heart.  
(Hice amor hasta que ella rompió mi corazón)  
I do love, she does a heartbreak.  
(Hago amor, ella rompe un corazón)  
I did love, till she broke my heart.  
(Hice amor hasta que ella rompió mi corazón)

El moreno observó a todos en la sala de práctica, asegurándose que nadie se diera cuenta de lo que realmente ocurría en el escenario, debido a que al llegar a la siguiente estrofa, ambos quedaron frente a frente y comenzaron a turnarse para cantar una de las líneas, siendo Dean quien comenzó pero Balthazar no se quedaría tranquilo con esa clara provocación y en vez de cantar “Hasta que ella rompió mi corazón”, lo modificó ligeramente a “Hasta que ella rompió tu corazón” y concluyó la canción con un gran alto, dejando muy en claro que su voz es superior a la de un simple novato y ni siquiera en eso podría ganar. El moreno sabía que las cosas podían complicarse, especialmente por la impulsividad de su amigo, así que aplaudió yendo hacia el escenario para intervenir. 

-Esa fue una interesante presentación pero Balthy- le dio un golpecito en la frente, haciendo reír a su equipo- Te recuerdo que el jurado no participa en este desafío.  
-¿En serio?- preguntó haciendo un puchero- Pero lo hice increíble- se quejó cruzándose de brazos.   
-No, te equivocaste en la última parte- hizo notar disimulando su incomodidad- Ahora vuelve a tu lugar y deja de interrumpir a los chicos.   
-Está bien- le palmeó el hombro al rubio con una amplia sonrisa- Buen trabajo, Dean, pudiste seguir mi ritmo, siento esto- se disculpó con Miguel, quien tenía un gesto raro en la cara- Quería mi pequeña revancha por lo del domingo, tengo que proteger el honor de mi equipo- las personas en la habitación se rieron- Vamos, Cassie, aún quedan tres personas más. 

Ambos volvieron a su lugar junto al resto de los jueces para observar lo que quedaba del desafío en silencio. Luego iba a hablar con su amigo para que no volviera a repetir lo de hoy, aunque estaba muy claro que lo hacía por celos y eso confirmó que su comportamiento raro de ayer después de besarlo, fue porque supuso que antes estuvo con el rubio. Cuando la competencia terminó, Miguel se tomó unos minutos para revisar las anotaciones que hizo antes de subir al escenario, en donde todos los jóvenes lo observaron expectantes por su decisión. 

-Primero que nada, debo decir que todos hicieron buenas presentaciones, has estado haciendo un buen trabajo como entrenador, Castiel- éste se cruzó de brazos entrecerrando los ojos- Las tres personas que escogí, sobresalieron mucho más que el resto y creo que fácilmente son candidatos para llegar hasta la instancia final- hizo una pequeña pausa- Les voy a pedir que suban al escenario a medida que los nombre, Chuck Shirley- el aludido esbozó una amplia sonrisa y después de ser felicitado por sus amigos, fue junto al cantante- Alister Prescott- el aludido sonrió con arrogancia para tomar su lugar junto al otro seleccionado- Y por último, Dean Winchester. 

El moreno esbozó una pequeña sonrisa cuando su némesis mencionó al último elegido. A pesar de la intervención de Balthazar, había sido una excelente presentación, tan buena como las del domingo que encantaron a Miguel. Los tres jóvenes recibieron un fuerte aplauso por parte de sus compañeros y luego uno de los productores se acercó a ellos para avisarle que mañana al medio día darían una entrevista a un popular programa de televisión. Después del desafío y de felicitar a los integrantes de su equipo que consiguieron el anhelado premio, se quedó en la habitación junto al resto de los jurados mientras Bobby les explicaba en qué consistiría la entrevista a la cual debían presentarse mañana en compañía de los ganadores del desafío. 

-¡Castiel!- se giró hacia la rubia que entró corriendo.   
-¿Qué sucede, Jo?- preguntó con curiosidad.  
-Tienes que venir rápido, afuera de la casa, Uriel quiere golpear a Dean. 

El moreno se alertó en cuanto escuchó esas palabras e intercambió una mirada con sus colegas antes de seguir a la chica corriendo en dirección al exterior. Luego del último incidente, las cosas se habían calmado un poco pero debió imaginar que con toda la atención que estaba atrayendo el rubio con sus grandes actuaciones, eso provocaría el enfado de varios en el grupo. En cuanto llegaron afuera, vieron como Uriel sostenía a Dean por la camisa mientras lo miraba amenazante. 

-¿Nos vas a decir como lo hiciste?- preguntó casi gritando- Conozco a los de tu tipo y si un perdedor callejero como tú llegó hasta acá es porque compraste tu lugar o te estas acostando con alguno de los productores.   
-Déjalo en paz- intervino Kevin intentando separarlos- ¿Por qué no puedes aceptar que Dean es tan bueno como cualquiera de nosotros? Ha dejado muy claro que se ganó su lugar aquí con su talento, ¿O ya olvidaste lo del domingo? Incluso Miguel se impresionó con su actuación.   
-No te metas, idiota, ¿O acaso eres la mujercita de este marica? Gruñó- ¿Y bien, Winchester? ¿Cuál de las dos opciones es? Aunque está muy claro que la primera no, por algo cantabas en las calles- sonrió con arrogancia- Entonces asumiremos que es la segunda.

El moreno frunció el ceño con la escena que encontró afuera e iba a intervenir pero Miguel lo detuvo con una mano para luego indicarle que prestara atención. Volvió a girarse hacia los jóvenes, percatándose que en todo momento el rubio mantenía la calma y no cedía ante esas provocaciones, sino que todo lo contrario. 

-Lo entiendo ¿Sabes?- dijo con una sonrisa- Estás celoso de los resultados que he obtenido en solo un mes pero para tú información, nadie me ha regalado algo, he practicado muy duro y si no eres capaz de reconocerlo, ese es tu problema, no el mío- se liberó de su agarre- Por cierto, te diré una cosa y espero que no lo olvides, no me importa lo que digas tú o el resto sobre mí pero no vuelvas a meterte con mis amigos.   
-¿O qué?- preguntó frunciendo el ceño.   
-O voy a darte tu merecido pero no con golpes, como tú y tus amiguitos solucionan todo- respondió saboreando cada una de sus palabras- Te daré una lección en el escenario, frente a todo el mundo.   
-¿Crees que puedes superarme?- se rio antes de cruzarse de brazos.   
-No lo creo, lo sé- afirmó con diversión.   
-Recibes un par de halagos y ya te crees la gran cosa- intervino Zacarías- Tú y tu grupito de perdedores se irán antes de lo que creen de esta competencia.   
-Ya es suficiente- los detuvo el moreno yendo hacia ellos- Les di una advertencia muy clara la última vez ¿verdad?- los jóvenes asintieron- Esta va a ser la última vez que se los diga, si no son capaces de respetarse entre ustedes, entonces no tienen qué hacer aquí y no voy a tolerar una sola pelea más, así que se comportan como personas civilizadas que arreglan sus problemas hablando y con respeto o no me dejarán más opción que tomar medidas más drásticas- afirmó con dureza- Ahora vayan a ayudarle a Joddy con la cena, TODOS- aclaró lo último.

Los jóvenes se marcharon hacia el interior de la casa y se llevó una mano a la frente. Si volvían a tener discusiones en el equipo, todo el arduo trabajo de las últimas semanas se iría a la basura. Sus colegas le dieron su apoyo antes de marcharse a sus respectivas casas, ya que comerían con sus equipos. Se giró hacia el mayor cuando ambos quedaron solos. 

-Tienes serios problemas de ego en tu equipo- hizo notar con su habitual seriedad.   
-Me encargaré de eso, no tienes que señalar lo obvio- respondió dándole la espalda- Adiós.   
-Espera- se giró hacia su némesis- Desde mañana comenzaré los entrenamientos con los tres seleccionados de hoy, así que arregla bien los horarios porque estarán conmigo después de almuerzo hasta la cena.   
-Entiendo- respondió cruzándose de brazos- ¿Algo más?   
-Deberías hablar con tu amiguito, porque después de la escenita de celos que te hizo hoy, me quedó muy claro a que se refieren los demás cuando dicen que Dean es “tu chico especial”.

El moreno se dio la media vuelta para marcharse en dirección a la casa donde estaba su equipo. Lo último que necesitaba es que ese idiota se entrometiera en su vida personal. 

++++++++++

Cuando terminaron el entrenamiento grupal de esa mañana, Castiel les informó que desde ese día, cada tarde hasta el día de la competencia en vivo, tendrían que presentarse en la casa de los jueces para practicar con Miguel el show de apertura. El rubio fue a darse una ducha antes de ir a la cocina para ayudar en lo que faltaba de la comida, ya que después tenían que ir al programa de televisión, en donde se daría a conocer a los chicos que grabarían con el mayor alguna de las canciones de su próximo disco, además de dar más detalles sobre el resto de los meses que quedaban para grabar. El rubio se encontraba muy nervioso por todo el asunto pero la idea de que Chuck también iba, lo calmó un poco. 

Estar en televisión había sido una experiencia increíble para Dean, especialmente porque jamás había hecho algo como eso y cuando se lo contó a su familia, se colocaron muy felices por él, prometiéndole que estarían viéndolo. Después de la entrevista que dieron, anunciando las duras semanas de competencia que se vendrían ese mes, regresaron a las casas donde se quedaban y Miguel los mandó a cambiarse de ropa por algo más cómodo para iniciar con los ensayos. 

El primer entrenamiento que tuvo con el mayor, fue agotador, mucho más que los que usualmente tenían con Castiel y eso corroboró los rumores sobre lo estricto que era el jurado invitado. No solamente practicaron la canción con la que abrirían el show, sino que también la coreografía que debía ser igual de enérgica que la música. 

-Muy bien, terminamos por hoy- afirmó el mayor- Mañana nos reuniremos a las dos, así que no lleguen tarde. 

Se despidió de Miguel dándole las gracias por el ensayo y se marchó en compañía de Chuck a cenar pero entonces se dio cuenta que no tenía su celular en el bolsillo, el cual había dejado a un lado del escenario para que no estorbara en su práctica. Le indicó a su amigo que se adelantara y volvió corriendo hacia la sala de práctica, encontrando al mayor que seguía adentro. 

-¿Olvidaste algo, Dean?- preguntó con curiosidad.   
-Sí, mi teléfono- fue corriendo hacia el escenario- Aquí está- lo tomó sonriendo- Nos vemos mañana, Miguel.   
-¿Siempre has tenido esos roces con tu equipo?- preguntó de improviso su entrenador.  
-Mmm… no soy del agrado de varios de ellos- explicó observándolo- La mayoría piensa que nunca debí quedar en el programa.   
-Y siguen pensándolo aún cuando has demostrado con creces porque mereces estar aquí- afirmó sentándose al borde del escenario- Me recuerdas a Castiel, a él le ocurrió algo muy similar al comienzo, aunque nunca llegaron a golpearlo como a ti- el rubio desvió la vista- Nadie tenía fe en el talento de Castiel, bueno, solamente yo.   
-¿Eh?- se acercó con curiosidad- ¿Se conocen desde hace mucho?   
-Desde niños, crecimos juntos y nos separamos después del instituto- respondió- Digamos que yo fui algo así como un hermano mayor para él, cuando nos llevábamos bien.   
-¿Y qué pasó? Mmm… lo siento, no tienes que responder- se apresuró en decir con nerviosismo.   
-A veces debes hacer lo correcto, aún cuando eso lastime a las personas que quieres- habló con nostalgia en su voz antes de girarse a él- Como sea, no permitas que unos idiotas arruinen esto, Dean, tienes un gran talento y cuando lo explotes, dejarás a todos con la boca abierta.   
-Miguel…- esbozó una gran sonrisa- Castiel me dijo algo parecido… la última vez que ellos se metieron conmigo.   
-Parece que nuestros gustos siguen siendo similares- una extraña expresión apareció en el rostro del mayor- Hay algo que quiero preguntarte ahora que estamos solos.   
-Claro.   
-¿Estás enamorado de Castiel? 

La seriedad con que el mayor hizo la pregunta, provocó que el rubor se apoderara de sus mejillas con fuerza y eso fue todo lo que necesitó su acompañante para comprobar sus sospechas. No alcanzó a reaccionar cuando lo empujaron sobre el escenario y fue aprisionado entre los brazos del cantante, quien se inclinó hasta casi rozara sus narices. 

-Miguel…- susurró sin saber qué hacer.   
-¿Sabes? Castiel es muy especial, en el amplio sentido de la palabra y ahora que nos volvimos a encontrar, me doy cuenta que sigue igual- parpadeó con cierto cansancio- Cas cerró su corazón después de lo que pasó entre nosotros, seguramente piensa ¿Si la persona a la cual quería como mi hermano mayor fue capaz de lastimarme, por qué no lo harían los demás? Balthazar es una buena persona, lo conocí hace un tiempo y sigue tan enamorado de Castiel como en aquella vez- el rubio desvió la vista con esas palabras- Aunque lamentablemente no es correspondido.   
-¿Qué?- preguntó sorprendido con esas palabras.   
-Castiel no le ha abierto su corazón a alguien en todos estos años porque tiene miedo de ser lastimado, ni siquiera a Balthazar pero tú eres diferente, la forma en que te miraba durante la competencia del domingo pasado, sin duda tú eres especial para él.   
-¿Tan especial como para jugar conmigo mientras folla con Balthazar?- soltó molesto- No me interesa ser otro de sus folla-amigos.   
-Y nadie ha dicho que tengas que serlo- agregó con parsimonia- Pero colócate en su lugar, apenas te conoce ¿Crees que alguien tan inseguro y temeroso como Castiel abandonaría la zona segura que encontró en Balthazar por una persona que apenas conoce? Lamento decírtelo pero los cuentos de hadas no son reales, no se besaran un día para casarse al siguiente. 

El rubio lo observó fijamente mientras pensaba en sus palabras, porque si las analizaba con cuidado comprendía perfectamente el actuar del moreno y le parecía muy comprensible. Si estaba lastimado, no dejaría la seguridad que le daba su amigo por un completo desconocido por el cual ni siquiera tenía certeza de lo que sentía. Una risita llamó su atención y observó al mayor, quien le sonreía por primera vez desde que lo conoció. 

-Es bueno saber que tengo razón.   
-¿Por qué me dices esto?- preguntó con curiosidad pero no recibió respuesta- Tú… no sé qué pasó entre ustedes pero tú aún quieres a Castiel como un hermanito menor.   
-Ya es tarde para nosotros- dijo con tristeza.   
-Eso no es cierto, Miguel- respondió con determinación- No puedes darte por vencido sin siquiera intentarlo y aún si lo intentas y no resulta, entonces hazlo de nuevo, lo único que no vale la pena es rendirse.  
-Realmente eres un chico muy especial- el aludido se sonrojó con la sonrisa que acompañó esas palabras.   
-¿Qué ocurre aquí?- unos pasos se acercaron con rapidez y el rubio reconoció a su entrenador, quien le quitó al mayor de encima con el ceño fruncido- ¿Ahora te dedicas a acosar a menores de edad? Bonito ejemplo nos está dando el gran Miguel Duprest.  
-Yo no soy precisamente quien quiere acosar a un menor- el moreno gruñó- Hasta mañana, Dean. 

Cuando ambos quedaron solos en la habitación, Castiel no le dio tiempo de recomponerse, afirmó una rodilla junto a su pierna derecha antes de afirmar las palmas de las manos al lado de su rostro mientras mantenía una marcada expresión de enfado. El rubio tragó saliva con algo de dificultad cuando esa nariz rozó la suya y esos orbes azules lo miraron con intensidad para luego darle un apasionado beso que no tardó en corresponder, cerrando los ojos. Hace poco aceptó que no podía resistirse a ese hombre, aún cuando no pudiera darle lo que quería y ahora entendía mejor el porqué de esa actitud. Llevó sus manos hasta las caderas del mayor para pegarlo contra su cuerpo. 

-Dean…- jadeó sobre sus labios- No me gusta… que ese idiota esté cerca de ti.   
-Y a mí me gusta, cuando estás celoso- respondió con cierta diversión.   
-Dean- esa boca hambrienta volvió a apoderarse de la suya y supo que jamás tendría suficiente de su sabor- Dean…- se apartó jadeando- ¿De qué… hablaban?   
-Es un secreto- respondió agitado- Y antes de que insistas, tú también tienes tus secretos con Balthazar.   
-Dean… no me gusta verte tan cerca de él- se estremeció al sentir la mano de su entrenador acariciándolo bajo la camiseta.   
-Y a mí no me gusta verte tan cerca de Balthazar- el moreno suspiró bajito- Lo sé, lo que dije en mi habitación es cierto, no me resistiré a ti pero no dudaré en dejarte si encuentro a una persona que pueda amarme de la forma que tú no quieres. 

El mayor volvió a apoderarse de sus labios en un lascivo beso que se hacía cada vez y más salvaje. Aún tenía bastantes cosas en qué pensar después de esa conversación con Miguel pero ahora solo quería perderse en la dulzura de esa boca y el calor de esas manos. 

***************************************  
N.A: La canción que interpreta Dean es "Heartbeat" de "Scouting For Girl". 

Gracias por leer!   
Saludos|:D


	19. Chapter 19

El rubio dio unos pasos hasta llegar al frente del escenario, mientras los demás permanecían atrás y cantó la parte final de la canción que esa noche presentarían para la apertura de la competencia en vivo. Miguel se acercó a él palmeándole el hombro antes de bajar del escenario, observándolos a los tres. 

-Muy buen trabajo, chicos- los felicitó- Están listos para el show de esta noche, Dean- éste lo miró- Sigue con ese entusiasmo, serás el principal encargado de animar al público.   
-¡Bien hecho, ardilla hiperactiva!- canturreó su amigo abrazándolo por el cuello.   
-No me digas así, Chuck- se quejó haciendo morritos- No soy una ardilla y solo tengo mucha energía. 

Alister se marchó despidiéndose solo de Miguel. Durante todos los entrenamientos había tenido que soportar sus miradas de odio pero le daba igual, ya que solo quería concentrarse en el excelente show que darían esa noche. Se dirigió hacia la casa para darse una ducha antes de ir a la cocina, ayudándole a Joddy a preparar el almuerzo mientras le contaba a ella, Jo y Kevin, la gran presentación que habían ensayado toda la semana. Por la tarde, Castiel vino a buscarlos para llevarlos hasta el lugar donde se llevaba a cabo la transmisión en vivo, le sorprendió un poco que el grupito de Alister también fuera, ya que al estar libres, varios optaron por disfrutar más tiempo con su familia. En la sala de descanso, solo podían estar quienes se preparaban para las presentaciones, así que Jo y Kevin les desearon suerte antes de marcharse hacia donde estaba el público, prometiéndoles que los animarían muy fuerte. 

-¡Éxito chicos!- Jo los abrazó a ambos- Dennos un gran espectáculo… suerte para ti también, Alister.   
-La suerte es para los perdedores- respondió con una extraña sonrisa- Lárguense de una vez, ni siquiera fueron lo suficientemente buenos para ser escogidos.   
-Vamos, Jo- intervino Kevin- Lo último que quiero es contagiarme la amargura de este sujeto, éxito, chicos, lo harán increíble. 

Cuando los dos se marcharon, estuvo conversando con su amigo hasta que Bobby entró a avisarles que dentro de diez minutos debían estar en el escenario. Ese comentario consiguió colocarlo más nervioso y fue al baño para refrescarse un poco, dándose la vuelta cuando escuchó el ruido de la puerta. 

-¿Qué haces aquí, Ruby? El baño de chicas es al lado- señaló entrecerrando los ojos.   
-Miguel te está buscando, quiere hablar contigo antes del espectáculo- habló cruzándose de brazos.   
-Ya voy- se secó las manos y se marchó de regreso a la sala de descanso pero una voz lo detuvo.   
-Miguel no está ahí, dijo que necesitaba hacer un calentamiento antes, está en la habitación que utiliza el jurado para prepararse.   
-De acuerdo, gracias. 

Observó como la chica se marchaba en la dirección contraria y fue hasta el lugar donde lo esperaba el mayor pero al entrar, no lo vio por alguna parte, así que se acercó hasta la puerta que conducía a un baño personal y golpeó despacio, sin recibir respuesta. 

-¿Miguel? Soy Dean, me dijeron que necesitas hablar conmigo- abrió ingresando con curiosidad- Que extraño, ¿Dónde estará? 

Un ruido llamó su atención y salió hacia la gran habitación, percatándose que la puerta se encontraba cerrada. Corrió hacia ella comenzando a forcejear pero no cedía y escuchó una risa en el exterior antes de oír esa molesta voz. 

-Ahora se te bajarán los humos de grandeza, Winchester, diviértete el resto de la noche.  
-¡Sácame de aquí, Uriel! ¡Déjame salir! 

Estuvo golpeando y gritando por varios minutos pero no recibió ayuda, aunque sabía perfectamente que ese lugar se encontraba más apartado del resto para darle privacidad al jurado, además que algunos artistas invitados lo usaban como una habitación para practicar. Revisó sus bolsillos con insistencia hasta que recordó su teléfono se lo entregó a Kevin antes de salir de la casa, ya que no solía tener el teléfono cerca cuando estaba próximo a actuar. 

-No… ¡NO!- gritó golpeando la puerta de nuevo- ¡AYUDAAAAA! ¡¿HAY ALGUIEEEEN!?! ¡AYUDAAAAA! Ayuda… 

Podía escuchar los fuertes aplausos del público y su ovación, lo cual le indicó que el programa estaba por comenzar. Se deslizó por la puerta hasta quedar sentado y dobló las rodillas para afirmar su cabeza ahí, oyendo la música que marcaba el inició del show de apertura. Es la primera vez que lo escogían como uno de los solistas principales para una presentación grupal y perder esa oportunidad por el odio de Alister, porque podía apostar lo que fuera a que él estaba detrás de todo lo sucedido. Ese sujeto se había terminado saliendo con la suya y arruinó su actuación de la noche, además de que lo dejaría muy mal delante de los demás por su repentina ausencia. Su familia esperaba con ansias verlo esa noche, especialmente después de la entrevista que dieron en televisión pero ahora iba a decepcionarlos, al igual que a su entrenador. 

-Cas…- susurró apretando sus manos contra las piernas- Cas…   
-¡DEEEAAANNN!- alzó la cabeza al escuchar ese grito que se alzó por sobre los demás- ¡DEEAAANNN!   
-¿Cas?- se levantó prestando atención y escuchó unos pasos rápidos del otro lado- ¡CAAASSSS! ¡AQUÍ ESTOOOOYYY, CAAAASSSS!  
-¡¿Dean?!  
-¡Caaasss! ¡Sácame de aquí!- pidió desesperado.  
-¡APÁRTATE DE LA PUERTA!- el mayor embistió varias veces del otro lado sin conseguir que cediera- ¡Mierda!   
-Cas…   
-¡Iré por las llaves, mantén la calma! 

Pasaron varios segundos en que continuó oyendo al entusiasta público de esa noche y la canción que avanzaba. Por nada del mundo quería perderse esa presentación y aunque fuera al final, quería subir al escenario, fue por eso que se esforzó mucho en los entrenamientos con Miguel. Un ruido del otro lado llamó su atención y la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a un hombre que supuso era el encargado de ese auditorio, Castiel le dio las gracias apresurado para luego tomarlo de la mano y dirigirse corriendo hacia el escenario pero cuando llegaron, Alister estaba cantando la última línea y el público se colocó de pie para ovacionarlos. ¿Esa es su recompensa por todo el esfuerzo invertido? ¿Simplemente por no tener la misma experiencia que los demás y cantar en los calles valía menos? 

-Dean- sintió la mano del mayor en su hombro y en ese momento se percató que estaba llorando- Dean…  
-Yo… quería tanto cantar- admitió abrazándolo con fuerza mientras sollozaba- Practiqué mucho… sé que soy el peor y por eso me esforcé mucho…   
-Dean- el moreno estrechó el abrazo antes de tomarlo por las mejillas para limpiar sus lágrimas- No te des por vencido.   
-Cas… pero… ya se terminó…- susurró decepcionado.   
-El show de apertura acabó pero el nuestro recién comienza- afirmó con una sonrisa- Espera aquí. 

Observó como el moreno se acercaba corriendo hacia donde Charlie, diciéndole algo con bastante seriedad hasta que la chica asintió con una sonrisa y luego subió al escenario para felicitar a Miguel y los dos chicos por su presentación. El mayor hizo una breve llamada antes de regresar a su lado, revolviéndole el cabello con suavidad. 

-Cambia la carita, ¿Dónde está mi ardilla hiperactiva que siempre está sonriendo y dando vueltas por todos lados?- preguntó con una sonrisa- No querrás que tu familia te vea tan triste por televisión ¿Verdad?  
-¿Qué…?- exclamó sorprendido- Pero…   
-Ya te lo dije, nuestro show recién comienza- el moreno tomó su mano para llevarlo al escenario mientras la pelirroja hacia algo de tiempo antes de mirarlo con una sonrisa.   
-Después de esta gran actuación, tenemos una sorpresa muy especial para todos, nuestro sobresaliente chico que se lució en la competencia pasada, Dean Winchester, junto a nuestro estricto y sensual jurado Castiel, han preparado algo muy especial para todos nosotros, ¡Disfrútenlo!- el rubio no podía creer lo que pasaba y Charlie llegó a su lado revolviéndole el cabello.   
-Lúcete, bonito y haznos disfrutar a todos- el aludido esbozó una amplia sonrisa antes de asentir con fuerza. 

El rubio respiró profundo cuando la música comenzó a sonar y el moreno le dedicó una sonrisa mientras se movía por el escenario. Conocía la canción pero ni siquiera habían preparado algo, ¿Iban a improvisar? Su pregunta rápidamente tuvo una respuesta cuando su entrenador inició la canción suavemente al mismo tiempo que se acercaba a él con lentitud. 

The sun goes down  
(Se pone el sol)  
The stars come out  
(Salen las estrellas)  
And all that counts  
(Y todo lo que cuenta)  
Is here and now  
(Es el aquí y ahora)  
My universe will never be the same  
(Mi universo no volverá a ser el mismo)  
I'm glad you came  
(Me alegro de que vinieras)

El moreno tomó su mano cuando terminó de cantar la última línea con una sonrisa que el rubio correspondió. No importaba la coreografía, ni que no hubieran ensayado esa presentación antes, todo lo que importaba es disfrutar ese momento y transmitirlo en su canción, logrando que el público se divirtiera tanto como ellos. Dean se apartó unos pasos indicándolo con el dedo para seguir cantando. 

You cast a spell on me, spell on me  
(Me sedujiste, me embrujaste)  
You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me  
(Me golpeaste como el cielo cayendo sobre mí, sobre mí)  
And I decided you look well on me, well on me  
(Y yo decidí que quedarías bien sobre mí, sobre mí)  
So let's go somewhere no one else can see  
(Así que vamos a algún lugar donde nadie pueda vernos)  
You and me  
(Tú y yo)

Dio unas vueltas por el escenario, escuchando los aplausos del público y disfrutando más que nunca. Durante unos segundos, reparó en los tres jurados, quienes lucían bastante satisfechos con cómo estaban resultando las cosas e incluso Balthazar, que pensó que se enfadaría por qué él cantaba con el moreno. El mayor le impidió el paso a mitad del escenario para tomar su mano mientras continuaba cantando con entusiasmo. 

Turn the lights out now  
(Ahora apaga la luz)  
Now I'll take you by the hand  
(Ahora te cogeré de la mano)  
Hand you another drink  
(Te acercaré otro trago)  
Drink it if you can  
(Bébetelo si puedes)  
Can you spend a little time?  
(¿Tienes (puedes gastar) un poco de tiempo)  
Time is slipping away, away from us so stay  
(El tiempo se escabulle, se aleja de nosotros, así que quédate)  
Stay with me I can make  
(Quédate conmigo, yo puedo)  
Make you glad you came  
(Puedo hacer que te alegres de haber venido)

El rubio se rio con los gestos que hacía su entrenador durante su interpretación, los cuales también tenían muy animado a los presentes, quienes los acompañaban con las palmas y varios estaban saltando en sus lugares mientras bailaban. Dean se estaba divirtiendo mucho al compartir el escenario con Castiel y cuando quedaron en extremos opuestos, comenzaron a cantar la parte final con suavidad al mismo tiempo que caminaban hacia el otro. 

The sun goes down  
(Se pone el sol)  
The stars come out  
(Salen las estrellas)  
And all that counts  
(Y todo lo que cuenta)  
Is here and now  
(Es el aquí y ahora)  
My universe will never be the same  
(Mi universo no volverá a ser el mismo)  
I'm glad you came  
(Me alegro de que vinieras)  
I'm glad you came  
(Me alegro de que vinieras)

Ambos terminaron muy cerca sin quitar la vista del otro mientras sonreían y el público aplaudió con fuerza la presentación que acababan de observar, en donde varios gritaban por otra canción pero la pelirroja se acercó al escenario para pedirles un poco de calma y que más adelante tendrían presentaciones de esa modalidad, dejando en claro que lo de hoy fue algo muy especial. Dean contuvo a duras penas sus enormes ganas por abrazar al moreno y después de darle un corto abrazo, se fue tras el escenario, disfrutando del resto de la jornada junto a sus amigos y sin quitar la sonrisa de sus labios. 

++++++++++

Castiel se extrañó cuando comenzó el show de apertura y no vio al rubio en el escenario. Fueron solo unos segundos pero se dio cuenta de la mirada que intercambió Alister con su grupo y supo que algo había hecho. 

-¿No se supone que Dean cantaría con ellos?- preguntó su amigo curioso.   
-Algo está mal, Balthy, Dean no se perdería una presentación, mucho menos después de todo lo que ensayó durante la semana.   
-Ve a buscarlo- dijo el mayor sorprendiéndolo con sus palabras- No me mires así, independiente de lo que tú ya sabes, si alguien interfirió para que no se presentara hoy, me parece algo muy bajo- explicó con serenidad- Ve a buscarlo, Cassie, yo te cubro.   
-Balthy- sonrió- Gracias. 

El moreno se apresuró en ir a la sala de descanso del grupo pero no lo encontró ahí, así que comenzó a buscar por todos lados, sintiéndose cada vez más y más preocupado hasta que por fin dio con él, encerrado en la habitación de los jurados. Ahora no le cabía ninguna duda que Alister o alguien de su grupo estaba detrás de todo eso. Intentó abrir la puerta por la fuerza pero al no conseguirlo, se apresuró en buscar a uno de los encargados del lugar y en cuanto solucionó el problema, se lo agradeció para luego llevarse al rubio de ahí, directo al escenario pero solo llegaron a ver como el show terminaba. Las lágrimas del rubio lo hicieron sentir muy mal y decidió probar su única opción, ya que no iba a permitir que todo el esfuerzo que invirtió, se fuera a la basura por un grupo de idiotas. Después de hablarlo con Charlie y conseguir la autorización de Bobby, improvisó una canción en el escenario con Dean, divirtiéndose como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacía en una presentación. El resto de la noche, las cosas fueron tranquilas y la competencia terminó con tres participantes del equipo de Anna eliminados y la pelirroja anunció una gran sorpresa para la próxima semana. 

-¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó Miguel cuando terminaron la transmisión en vivo- ¿Qué le ocurrió a Dean? Me pareció demasiado extraño que no se presentara.  
-Lo encerraron en nuestra sala de descanso- respondió el moreno levantándose para colocarse su chaqueta.   
-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que lo encerraron?- preguntó la pelirroja preocupada- ¿Dean se encuentra bien?  
-Sí, Anna, seguramente lo hicieron para que no se presentara con Miguel y así dejarlo mal.   
-¿Qué vas a hacer?- interrogó Lucifer- Lo que hicieron fue algo muy serio.   
-Lo sé y acabaré con esto de una vez- advirtió- Él o los responsables tendrán la expulsión inmediata- hizo una pausa- Me gustaría que sus equipos también estuvieran reunidos mañana cuando dé la noticia, no quiero que circulen rumores después.   
-Dalo por hecho- dijo Balthazar acariciándole la espalda- ¿Quieres que te acompañe?   
-No, lo haré yo solo, es mi deber como su entrenador. 

Lo primero que hizo, fue ir a buscar al rubio para luego llevarlo con los productores del programa, explicándoles la situación que acababa de pasar y lo grave que era, así que estaba muy decidido a aplicar la sanción más alta para ese tipo de problemas a quienes resultaran responsables. Sabía que el menor iba a negarse a contar lo ocurrido, así que se giró hacia él muy serio. 

-Tienes que contarnos todo lo que pasó, Dean, sé que no quieres ocasionar problemas pero lo que te hicieron estuvo muy mal, ¿Quién nos puede asegurar que no se repita? Ya es la segunda vez que te encierran, te han golpeado y te han insultado frente a todos, incluyéndome a mí- tomó una de sus manos discretamente bajo la mesa- Los responsables deben tener una sanción, es lo correcto y lo sabes. 

Dean lo observó fijamente comenzando a relatarles lo sucedido antes de la apertura mientras apretaba su mano con fuerza. El moreno no lo soltó en ningún momento, intentando transmitirle de esa forma que se encontraba apoyándolo y no lo dejaría. 

*****************************************************************  
N.A: La canción que interpretan Dean y Cas se llama "Glade you came" de "The Wanted". 

Gracias por leer!   
Saludos! :D


	20. Chapter 20

Castiel esperó que todos los jóvenes tomaran asiento en la sala que usaban para las reuniones generales e intercambió una mirada con Bobby, quien asintió. Después de lo que ocurrió ayer por la noche, la producción llamó a todos los participantes para pedirles que se presentaran al mediodía del lunes. El moreno ya había hablado con los directamente implicados pero quería hacer esa reunión con todos y así evitar rumores de pasillo, además de que uno de los asistentes de cámara estaba grabando todo desde atrás, no iban a enseñarlo en el programa del jueves pero si tocarían el asunto de manera escueta y después de la reacción de Uriel, prefirió ser precavido por si comenzaba a hablar demás. 

-Gracias a todos por venir, me gustaría que la razón de reunirnos aquí fuera por algo positivo pero es todo lo contrario- el resto de los integrantes de otros equipos lo miraba con curiosidad-Ayer se produjo una lamentable situación que va en contra de la visión que quiere entregar el programa y la sana competencia que se pretende lograr- hizo una pausa- Muchos de ustedes no lo saben y esa es la razón de esta reunión, vamos a aclarar las cosas para evitar posteriores problemas, durante la competencia de ayer, tres personas de mi equipo, Alister, Chuck y Dean, quienes fueron escogidos por Miguel para el show de apertura, tenían que presentarse pero uno de ellos no lo hizo- los chicos comenzaron a murmurar y su vista se fue hacia el rubio, quien lucía muy nervioso en su asiento- Ya es sabido, que varios integrantes de mi equipo no se comportan como tal y fue precisamente esta hostilidad sin fundamento, la que llevó a que uno de ellos encerrara a Dean Winchester en la habitación de los jurados que hay en el auditorio para que no se presentara a cantar junto a los demás- varias exclamaciones se escucharon entre los presentes- Bajo ningún concepto vamos a permitir este tipo de conductas anti-competitivas, que no refleja en absoluto lo que busca la producción, es por esto que Uriel Hansen fue expulsado de la competencia y Ruby Anderson ha sido suspendida por una semana debido a su participación en lo sucedido ayer por la noche, además de que pasará directamente a la instancia de eliminación. 

Los murmullos comenzaron a hacerse más fuertes mientras varias miradas se mantenían en Dean, quien parecía haberse encogido en su asiento mientras Jo lo mantenía abrazado por la espalda, diciéndole algo al oído. El moreno esperó unos segundos a que los chicos guardaran silencio para continuar. 

-Entiendo que entre ustedes pueden existir roces por sus diferencias vocales, de gustos o por el simple hecho del estrés que soportan aquí pero eso no justifica que se realicen este tipo de comportamientos, ni mucho menos que se llegue a agresión física, por eso quiero que TODOS, especialmente algunos integrantes de mi equipo- los observó muy serio- Tengan claro que si se vuelve a repetir algo como esto, se les dará la expulsión inmediata, no vamos a tolerar ningún tipo de agresión ni conductas anti-competitivas. 

El moreno planeaba dar por terminado el tema para que luego pudiera hablar uno de los productores, quien iba a dar un anuncio sobre la competencia del domingo pero para la sorpresa de todos, Miguel se levantó de su asiento y fue al frente, tomando el micrófono. 

-Yo también tengo algo que agregar, primero que nada, a excepción del equipo de Castiel, los demás han cumplido con los valores que desea promover el programa, lo cual me parece algo admirable y espero que continúen así- los jóvenes sonrieron- Quien necesita recurrir a sucias artimañas contra sus propios compañeros, me parece un acto muy bajo y que no merece reconocimiento alguno, además de obtener todo mi rechazo, es por esto que voy a revocar el premio que entregué la semana pasada a Alister Prescott- el aludido se cruzó de brazos muy enfadado- Tal como te lo dije hace un momento, te lo diré frente a todos, poseer talento es un desperdicio en personas egoístas, prepotentes y egocéntricas, a juicio personal, debieron expulsarte la primera vez que golpeaste a Dean- un sepulcral silencio se hizo en la habitación- Puedes tener un gran talento pero si no sabes cómo llegar a los demás, es un desperdicio- el aludido se levantó de su asiento para marcharse muy enfadado- Muchos de ustedes están comenzando a abrir sus propios caminos pero les digo por experiencia propia que no van a conseguir algo si no tienen la actitud adecuada, el programa solo tendrá un ganador pero por lo que he visto estas semanas, muchos de ustedes tienen potencial, así que no lo arruinen con una mala actitud.

El moreno observó a Miguel fijamente antes de asentir, estaba totalmente de acuerdo con sus palabras. Después entregarle el micrófono a productor, fue a tomar asiento con su equipo, al menos los que seguían ahí y escuchó con cierta sorpresa lo que decían. 

-En cuanto a la competencia, vamos a dividir el programa en dos partes, ya que la semana pasada hubo empate entre el equipo de Lucifer y Balthazar, ninguno obtendrá la inmunidad, así que los cuatro equipos tendrán que seleccionar a dos duplas que enviarán directamente a la eliminación y solo se salvarán dos duplas- hizo una pausa- En la segunda parte, tendremos una sorpresa, porque quienes competirán serán los entrenadores- los aludidos lo observaron curiosos- Los cuatro van a competir entre sí y será el público presencial quienes votarán la mejor presentación y el ganador, tendrá el beneficio de escoger a cualquier participante de los grupos contrarios que pasará automáticamente a su casa. Actualmente los equipos se encuentran de esta forma, Lucifer conserva a todos sus seleccionados durante la audición, Anna ha perdido a ocho participantes, Balthazar a tres y Castiel a dos. Suerte a todos, esfuércense mucho y por favor que la situación de ayer no se vuelva a repetir. 

El moreno se quedó unos minutos después de que terminó la reunión para hablar con productores sobre las medidas que ya habían tomado después de lo sucedido la noche anterior. Salió con la intención de buscar al rubio y aclarar algunas cosas pero decidió dejarlo para después cuando se percató que jóvenes de otros equipos se acercaban a Dean dándole su apoyo. 

-¿Tienes un momento?- se giró hacia la voz y observó fijamente a su rival.   
-Estoy ocupado- mintió- Además, se supone que en dos horas más irás al estudio con Chuck y Dean para grabar los dos temas que incluirás en tu nuevo disco.   
-Pero aún tengo tiempo, vamos, ¿O prefieres hablar aquí de tu chico especial? 

Esas palabras hicieron que entrecerrara los ojos y terminó siguiéndolo hasta el interior de la casa de los jurados, dirigiéndose a la sala de práctica para hablar a solas. Por parte del moreno, no tenía algo que hacer con ese sujeto pero prefería ceder a su casi orden para ahorrarse un problema o quizás porque tenía curiosidad. 

-¿Qué quieres decirme?- preguntó cruzándose de brazos.   
-Sabes que las cosas se complicarán ahora ¿Verdad?- el menor desvió la vista.   
-Lo sé… Uriel se culpó de todo para suavizar el castigo de Ruby y no inculpar a Alister pero sé muy bien que es él quien está detrás de lo que pasó- frunció el ceño- Y si vuelve a intentar algo, le saldrá muy caro.   
-Vaya, ese chico debe ser muy importante para ti si lo defiendes de esa forma- afirmó con una extraña expresión en el rostro- Me equivoqué, si has cambiado algo desde la última que te vi.   
-¿Quieres hablar del pasado? No me interesa- siseó dándole la espalda- Si eso es todo lo que tenías que decirme, entonces me largo.   
-¿Vas a dejar ir a ese chico especial por tus miedos?- el moreno se giró al mayor con confusión- No soy idiota, me doy cuenta de la forma en que lo miras y eso es mucho más de lo que le has dado a Balthazar, ¿Para qué te sigues engañando? Tú sabes muy bien que no lo amas, solo es tu amigo, como un hermano me atrevería a decir pero nunca vas a sentir por él las cosas que Dean provoca en ti.   
-No es asunto tuyo, no me conoces- gruñó enfadado.   
-Te conozco, Castiel porque sigues siendo el mismo chico con quien compartí casi la mitad de mi vida- hizo una pausa- Sé que las cosas no se arreglarán entre nosotros, por más que tu chico diga lo contrario- el menor arqueó una ceja- Pero lo que te diré no es como tu rival o esos nombres raros que nos da la prensa, te lo diré como una persona que sintió mucho afecto en el pasado por ti y aún lo tengo.   
-¿Qué…?- soltó sorprendido.   
-Ese chico si tiene algo especial, algo que va mucho más allá de su voz, realmente logra llegar a los demás y logró llegar a ti- el moreno se mordió el labio inferior- No voy a cuestionarte, no tengo ese derecho, te lastimé mucho y por eso endureciste tu corazón pero tienes algo especial aquí, ayer cuando ambos cantaron juntos, improvisaron la mayor parte del tiempo pero se complementaron como si lo hubieran hecho siempre y no dejabas de sonreír, ¿Vas a dejarlo ir? 

Castiel no esperó en ningún momento que la conversación tomara ese matiz tan personal, ni mucho menos que pudiera hablar de la forma en que lo hacían en el pasado, cuando ambos eran el apoyo fundamental del otro. Cantar con Dean ayer había sido muy especial para él, porque se divirtió mucho en el escenario y era cierto que lograron complementarse de una manera única, incluso en la prensa de ese día se mencionaba el gran show especial que dieron. Observó al mayor fijamente y éste le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa, de las mismas que solía dedicarle en el instituto antes de que las cosas terminaran abruptamente entre ellos. 

-Esto es todo lo que puedo hacer por ti, Castiel, ahora dependerá de ti que decisión tomes pero sé que no tendrás problemas, siempre has sido muy inteligente e intuitivo- pasó a su lado para dirigirse hacia la puerta- Ya me voy, tengo que ocuparme de otros asuntos antes de ir al estudio con los chicos. 

Miguel se marchó dejándolo a solas en la sala de práctica y se sentó al borde del escenario sin dejar de pensar en la conversación que acababan de tener. Él había sido el primero en ver aquello especial que tenía Dean y con mucho trabajo duro por su parte, estaba brillando cada vez más pero tal como había dicho su ex-amigo, hace mucho tiempo cerró su corazón y por eso tenía miedo de comprender todos esos sentimientos que el rubio provocaba en él. 

-Soy un cobarde…- susurró bajito.   
-¿Castiel?- éste observó a su inesperado acompañante- Hola, Miguel me dijo que querías hablar conmigo.   
-Dean…  
-¿Pasó algo?- preguntó cerrando la puerta antes de acercarse con curiosidad para sentarse a su lado- ¿Estás bien?  
-Dean…- afirmó la cabeza en el hombro contrario. Su chico especial. Le gustaba como sonaba eso.   
-¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Miguel te dijo algo?- sintió una mano rodeando su espalda- Cas… sé que ustedes se llevan mal pero… la última vez que hablé con Miguel, yo pienso que él aún te quiere como en el pasado y lo que sea que hizo que te lastimó, debió tener una muy buena razón, él parece alguien muy duro pero cuando me habló de ti… lo hizo con mucha nostalgia y también tristeza.   
-Él tiene razón- afirmó incorporándose para mirar esos orbes esmeraldas- Eres muy especial, Dean.

Lo tomó por la nuca con una mano y lo besó apasionadamente, siendo correspondido de la misma forma. Rápidamente el calor de sus cuerpos comenzó a subir y no se sentía capaz de aguantar más tiempo lo que deseaba tanto hacer. Repartió besitos por el rostro del menor hasta llegar a su oído. 

-Quiero hacerte mío- susurró lascivamente- Quiero llevarte a mi cama y hacerte el amor- el rubio se estremeció en sus brazos antes de mirarlo sonrojado.   
-Cas… yo… también quiero- admitió jadeando- Quiero ser tuyo, quiero que me lleves a tu cama y me hagas el amor. 

Las palabras sobraron después de eso y se apresuraron en subir hasta su habitación, en donde se aseguró de cerrar con llave para luego volver a atacar esos labios sin ocultar sus ansias mientras lo desnudaba. Estaban a punto de cruzar esa débil línea que aún les permitía mantener sus corazones a salvo pero ninguno quería dar marchar atrás para volver a resguardarse. Cuando lo tuvo completamente desnudo, lo empujó sobre la cama y comenzó a desvestirse mientras contemplaba ese apetitoso cuerpo lamiéndose los labios. Subió a gatas sobre él y se inclinó hasta rozar sus narices. 

-¿Es tu primera vez?- preguntó con una sonrisa felina.   
-Mmm… más o menos- explicó sonrojado- He estado con chicas pero nunca con un hombre.   
-Oh, así que seré tu primera experiencia gay, eso me gusta- admitió besando su mejilla para luego lamer su oído- Te aseguro que será muy placentero para ambos y no haré algo que no quieras. 

El moreno comenzó a explorar ese cuerpo con sus manos, tomándose su tiempo para grabar en sus dedos cada rincón de esa sensible y caliente piel. El menor se estremecía bajo sus caricias osadas y un gemido escapó de sus labios cuando reemplazó las manos por su hambrienta boca, lamiendo, mordisqueando y saboreando cada centímetro de piel. Los ruidos que escapaban de la boca ajena eran lo más excitante que había escuchado. Cuando subió al rostro de su compañero, éste se encontraba jadeando, con las mejillas sonrojadas y las pupilas dilatadas, además de que esa dura hombría presionaba contra su abdomen. 

-Parece que te está gustando mucho lo que hago- canturreó divertido- Y se pondrá aún mejor, voy a enloquecerte de placer. 

Se apartó de ese caliente cuerpo durante unos segundos, los cuales ocupó para estirar su mano hasta el velador, sacando un sobrecito de lubricante junto a un preservativo y volvió a acomodarse sobre el menor. Deslizó su lengua hacia abajo, dejando un rastro húmedo por el pecho del rubio hasta llegar a su entrepierna, en donde tomó en su mano la dura erección del menor para comenzar a masajearlo distraídamente, consiguiendo que sus gemidos aumentaran hasta volverse lloriqueos excitados. 

-Caaaaaasss Aaaaahhh… por favor…. Aaaaahhhh…- el moreno sonrió complacido con la respuesta que obtuvo.   
-¿Por favor qué?- preguntó provocándolo aún más con esa lujuriosa tortura- Dímelo, Dean, ¿Qué quieres que haga?   
-Chúpamela- ordenó entre gemidos- Caaaasss… Aaaaahhhh… Chupamelaaaa… Aaaahhhh…   
-Que guarro, me gusta esa boquita- dijo sin ceder aún- ¿Así se lo pedías a tus chicas? Les decías: “Chúpamela” y las tenías de rodillas ante ti ¿Verdad?- movió su mano más rápido- Respóndeme o te calmarás solito- amenazó, aunque ni de broma lo dejaría ir ahora que lo tenía a su completa merced.   
-Siiiiiii Aaaaahhhhh- comenzó a retorcerse bajo su toque- Aaaaahhh Caaaaassss… por favoooorrr… Chupamelaaaaaaa…. Por favoooorrr…  
-Ya que me lo pides tan lindamente no puedo negarme- afirmó dándole un lametón a la virilidad del rubio, quien gimió más fuerte- Voy a hacerte lloriquear, gritar y delirar de placer, te lo haré tan bien que te llevaré al cielo, gritando mi nombre una y otra vez. 

Sin más preámbulos se introdujo la dura erección de su acompañante a la boca, quien arqueó la espalda deshaciéndose en roncos gemidos que suplicaban por más. Castiel lo complació por completo, usando su lengua para darle el mayor éxtasis que podía y en un momento se vio obligado a bajar una mano a su propia hombría para calmarse un poco porque ese sensual chico lo tenía demasiado necesitado. Abrió el sobrecito de lubricante esparciéndolo en sus dedos y preparó al menor con ciertas prisas, consiguiendo que se distrajera de la incomodidad de su trasero con la excelente felación que le daba. Cuando pudo sacar y meter tres dedos sin dificultad, disfrutando del coro de gemidos que obtenía, abandonó esa dura virilidad, lamiéndolo a todo lo largo antes de incorporarse. 

-Cas…- gimió ese rostro nublado por la excitación y a punto de perder el control, al igual que él-Cas…   
-Lo sé- dijo acomodándose entre sus piernas con rapidez, ya que no aguantaría mucho más- Pero sé paciente- repartió besitos por su rostro mientras se colocaba el preservativo y aplicaba lubricante sobre él- Voy a darte algo muy bueno y te correrás mientras te hago tocar el cielo. 

El moreno lo tomó por los muslos mientras se apoderaba de los labios ajenos en un lascivo beso que buscaba robarle el aliento al rubio y comenzó penetrarlo con calma, dándole tiempo de acostumbrarse a la intromisión. Dean gimió contra su boca antes de rodearle el cuello con las manos, enterrándole los dedos en la espalda. 

-¿Estás Mmm…Bien?- preguntó jadeando al estar completamente dentro de ese estrecho interior.   
-Siiiiii… Aaaaahhhh… se siente raroo… Mmm…- observó esas esmeraldas vidriosas por la excitación.   
-Pronto te sentirás increíble. 

Empezó a embestirlo con lentitud y buscó aquel punto placentero que lo enviaría directamente al cielo. Un agudo lloriqueo por parte del menor, le indicó que acababa de dar con su próstata y aumentó el ritmo, haciendo que el cuerpo ajeno se contrajera contra él, mientras esa dura erección se frotaba contra su abdomen. Castiel sabía que no duraría mucho, sería como un adolescente ansioso en su primera experiencia sexual pero todo sobre Dean es tan erótico que llevaba al límite su control y mandaba muy lejos a su razón. Las embestidas se hicieron desenfrenadas, excitándose aún más al sentir esos dedos rasguñando su espalda y los gritos de éxtasis que escapaban de la boca del rubio. Bajó una mano hasta la hombría ajena, comenzando a masturbarlo al ritmo de la penetración, bastando unos pocos segundos para que el rubio se corriera en su mano y manchando parte de su abdomen mientras él acababa sintiéndose aprisionado por ese apretado interior, ambos gritando el nombre contrario, perdidos en una sensación embriagadora y se tomaron varios segundos para calmarse un poco. Cuando la niebla de la excitación se desvaneció, observó ese bello rostro que tenía que una expresión satisfecha y sonreía perezosamente. 

-¿Todo… bien?- preguntó jadeando antes de depositar un dulce beso en sus labios.   
-Maravilloso- respondió correspondiendo su gesto.   
-¿Cumplí mi palabra?- se movió con cuidado para quitarse el condón y arrojarlo a la papelera que había a un lado del cuarto.   
-Con creces- afirmó girándose hacia él y acurrucándose contra su cuerpo- Me siento tan bien que solo quiero dormir.  
-Tienes que ir al estudio con Chuck y Miguel en una hora y media- habló acariciándole el cabello distraídamente- Seré bueno contigo solo porque has sido un buen chico, duerme un poco y te despertaré después.   
-Vaya, el señor Novak no es están malvado como pensaba- canturreó acomodando la cabeza sobre su pecho y lo abrazó por la cintura.   
-No tientes tu suerte, chiquillo- replicó pellizcándole la mejilla derecha.   
-¡Cas!- se quejó divertido.   
-Descansa, me quedaré contigo y luego nos bañaremos juntos, aunque- le acarició el cabello despacio- Me gusta demasiado como te ves recién follado. 

La risa del menor revoloteó por sus oídos y lo mantuvo abrazado contra su cuerpo mientras lo observaba dormir, con el pensamiento que jamás se cansaría de tenerlo entre sus brazos. Estuvo velando el sueño del menor hasta que se vio en la obligación de despertarlo para que fueran a darse una ducha, en donde ambos aprovecharon de tocar el cuerpo ajeno e intentar saciar su necesidad de la boca contraria. Después de estar correctamente vestidos y asegurarse de no dejar rastros de lo que acababan de hacer, acompañó al menor hasta la entrada de la casa, en donde lo despidió con la mano y deseándole éxito. Lo observó alejarse cuando sintió una mano en su cintura que lo sobresaltó. 

-¿Ya se fue al estudio?- preguntó Balthazar manteniendo la vista al frente.   
-Sí, regresarán al anochecer- agregó con una pequeña sonrisa.   
-Tus chicos tienen la tarde libre ¿Verdad?   
-Sí, mañana comenzaremos a prepararnos para la eliminación- se dio la vuelta hacia el mayor- Aprovecharé de descansar un poco antes de la cena.   
-Sí- dijo acariciándole el cabello con una mano antes de darle un besito en el cuello.   
-¿Qué haces?- se apartó incomodo- Te he dicho que no hagas eso donde pueden vernos.   
-Lo siento- esbozó una triste sonrisa- Siempre me ha gustado como te ves después de follar. 

Las palabras de su amigo lo tomaron por sorpresa y éste le dio una palmadita en el hombro antes de dirigirse a la casa de su equipo. El moreno fue directo a su habitación para recostarse sobre la cama, cerrando los ojos mientras aspiraba el aroma del rubio, que era la mezcla perfecta de sudor, excitación, feromonas y el perfume que solía usar, acompañado de lujuria. Lo que acababa de hacer con Dean, se había sentido muy diferente a todas las veces que tuvo sexo con Balthazar, lo cual confirmó las palabras de Miguel al decirle que su chico tenía algo especial, aunque la gran pregunta que rondaba su cabeza era otra muy diferente ¿Eso especial que tenía el rubio sería suficiente para que pudiera abrirle su corazón? Ya lo habían lastimado una vez, la misma persona que consideró un hermano mayor y no quería volver a pasar por lo mismo. 

-Dean… 

Prefirió dejar de pensar en eso y cerró los ojos acomodándose para tomar una pequeña siesta antes de la cena. Quizás más adelante descubriría la respuesta a esa pregunta. 

***********************************************************  
Gracias por leer!  
Saludos! :D


	21. Chapter 21

Dean quedó fascinado con el estudio donde los llevaron a grabar y aprovechando que Miguel hablaba al otro lado del espejo con la persona que los acompañaría ese día, comenzó a curiosear por todas partes, causando la risa divertida de su amigo. 

-Parece que te encanta esto, ardillita hiperactiva- el menor fue a su lado alzando los brazos.   
-¡Es fantástico! Jamás pensé que estaría en un lugar así- continuó dando vueltas y tocando todo lo que tuviera a su alcance hasta que llegó el mayor.   
-Vamos a comenzar, chicos, ¿O quieres seguir mirando, Dean? Realmente me sorprende toda la energía que tienes.   
-Por eso es una ardillita hiperactiva- dijo Chuck haciéndole cosquillas y el rubio se liberó entre risas.   
-No me molesten- les sacó la lengua- ¿Y cómo sabes lo que estaba haciendo, Miguel?   
-Se ve todo del otro lado, Dean- indicó el gran espejo que había en la pared.   
-Wow- se acercó intentando observar hacia el otro lado- ¿Es como esos cristales que usan en los interrogatorios? Genial- su amigo volvió a reírse.   
-Me gusta tu entusiasmo pero ahora quédate tranquilo- pidió Miguel con una sonrisa que rara vez esbozaba- Vamos a comenzar, primero grabaremos con Chuck y después contigo, Dean, así que espera del otro lado.   
-¡Sí!-afirmó divertido- Lo harás genial, Chuck, te estaré animando del otro lado.   
-Debes estar en silencio- explicó el mayor divertido- Quédate en silencio hasta que sea tu turno, Dean, ¿De acuerdo? Luego podrás celebrar todo lo que quieras.   
-¡Sí! 

Fue al otro lado en donde se encontraba Rufus, el hombre con quien grabarían ese día y disfrutó de la interpretación de ambos moviendo la cabeza al ritmo de la canción. Cuando fue su turno, colocó todo su entusiasmo en la interpretación junto al cantante. Finalmente, el mayor los sorprendió con una tercera grabación de los tres juntos y los llevó a cenar a un lugar cercano, ya que habían estado toda la tarde en la disquera que produciría el disco de Miguel. El rubio se divirtió bastante en compañía del mayor y cerca de las diez regresaron a la casa de los jueces. 

-Muchas gracias por todo lo de hoy- se despidió Chuck- Fue increíble cantar contigo y estar una semana practicando juntos- esbozó una sonrisa- Y muchas gracias por lo que hiciste hoy en la reunión, ese sujeto merecía un castigo después de todo lo que ha hecho.   
-No me gustan las personas como él- respondió sonriendo un poco y estrechó la mano del chico- Estoy seguro que serás uno de los finalistas, tienes una voz estupenda.   
-¡Eso es cierto!- afirmó el rubio entusiasta- Chuck es increíble y estuviste fantástico hoy.   
-Gracias, Dean, espero que regreses algún día, Miguel, sería genial tenerte de nuevo en el programa.   
-Me invitarán a la competencia final, así que espero verte ahí, y a ti también, Dean- éste se frotó la nuca algo nervioso.   
-Me esforzaré mucho para conseguirlo- respondió sonriendo.   
-Que tengas un buen viaje, Miguel y gracias por todo- se despidió con una pequeña reverencia- Te espero en la sala de práctica, Dean- éste asintió y el chico se marchó hacia la casa.   
-¿No te vas también, Dean?- preguntó curioso.   
-No, quería hablar contigo, por eso le pedí a Chuck si podía dejarnos a solas. 

Ambos se dirigieron hasta la casa de los jueces para hablar más a gusto en la sala de estar, ya que a esa hora los demás se encontraban con sus respectivos equipos en las reuniones que solían hacer al final del día. El mayor fue por dos te a la cocina para ofrecerle uno y se sentó a su lado. 

-Primero que nada, quería darte las gracias por todo Miguel, me ayudaste bastante durante los entrenamiento y también lo que hiciste hoy… muchas gracias- lo observó sonriendo- No tienes que hacerlo.   
-No me gustan las personas arrogantes, prepotencias y que recurren a sucias artimañas para conseguir sus objetivos, además, no he hecho algo por ti, tú tienes bastante talento por ti mismo, yo solo te fui dando algunas indicaciones- el menor bebió su te avergonzado- Ayer dieron un gran espectáculo y nunca había visto a Castiel tan feliz en el escenario, aunque no me sorprende que fuera por tu causa.   
-Yo también me divertí mucho con él- dijo sin quitar la sonrisa de sus labios- Siempre me divierto en el escenario, cantar es algo que me apasionada mucho y hacerlo con Cas ayer, fue genial.   
-¿De que querías hablar conmigo?- preguntó el mayor terminando su te- Podrías haberme agradecido con Chuck presente.   
-Lo sé… es que… quería hablar sobre Cas, por favor escúchame- pidió algo nervioso- Sé que no debo entrometerme y que no es asunto mío lo que sea que sucedió entre ustedes, la última vez que hablamos, lucías triste y sé que aún consideras a Cas un buen amigo, como tu hermanito menor, es por eso que, lo que sea que hiciste para lastimarlo, tuviste una buena razón para hacerlo- El mayor suspiró acomodándose en el sillón mientras se cruzaba de brazos.   
-¿Por qué estás tan interesado en saber lo que ocurrió? ¿Estás celoso por el tipo de relación que teníamos?- preguntó el cantante manteniendo la vista al frente.   
-No, claro que no, siento ser tan entrometido pero… yo también tengo un mejor amigo a quien quiero como un hermano mayor y estaría muy triste si llegáramos a separarnos, sé que vamos a tomar caminos distintos en algún momento pero no quiero perder su amistad… por eso… después de lo que me dijiste… pensé que tú también te sentías así…   
-Lo que pasó entre Castiel y yo… ya no tiene arreglo- respondió bajando la mirada- Agradezco tus buenas intenciones pero es mejor que no te—  
-¿Y si hablan?- insistió preocupado- Estoy seguro que si conversan las cosas pueden arreglarlo, una vez, Benny, mi mejor amigo y yo discutimos muy fuerte, estaba enojado y me desquité con él, diciéndole cosas muy hirientes que lo hicieron sentir mal… 

La situación que le mencionó a Miguel se había producido hace unos meses, justo después de que a su madre le diagnosticaran cáncer, estaba tan molesto que terminó tratando muy mal a su mejor amigo y se sintió horrible después de la discusión que tuvieron. En donde ambos acabaron diciendo cosas que no sentían. 

-No nos hablamos por una semana… pero entonces, mi mamá se dio cuenta que algo me ocurría y habló conmigo, yo pensaba igual que tú, que ya no tenía arreglo pero ella me abrazó y dijo “A veces decimos cosas que realmente no sentimos cuando nos enfadamos y si herimos a otra persona, es bueno disculparse, porque aún cuando no seas perdonado, te sentirás mejor contigo mismo”- terminó diciendo con una sonrisa- Tenía mucho miedo cuando fui a hablar con Benny pero entonces me di cuenta que no se encontraba enojado conmigo por lo que pasó, sino dolido por como resultaron las cosas y él también quería disculparse conmigo, al final terminó yendo a nuestra cafetería favorita, donde hacen las mejores tartas de Lawrence- canturreó lo último entusiasmado- Y nos prometimos que si volvíamos a discutir de esa forma, aclararíamos las cosas porque ambos nos queremos mucho y eso no va a cambiar, por más cosas hirientes que podamos decir en algún momento. 

En un gesto que no esperaba, Miguel se giró hacia él para luego acariciarle el cabello despacio con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Realmente le gustaría que las cosas entre ambos se solucionaran, ya que le bastaba con verlos para saber que aún guardaban aprecio el uno por el otro, Castiel actuaba de esa manera tan enfadado porque estaba muy dolido y Miguel se comportaba indiferente porque no sabía cómo acercarse otra vez. 

-Realmente eres especial- dijo el mayor- Ahora entiendo por qué Castiel se enamoró de ti- esas palabras hicieron que se sonrojara y se giró hacia la puerta cuando la abrieron.   
-Oh, que sorpresa tenerte por aquí, chiquitín- habló Balthazar con curiosidad.   
-Hola- los saludó sonriendo- Necesitaba hablar con Miguel a solas- se levantó- Ya me voy, Chuck y Jo me esperan para ensayar, nos vemos Miguel, que tengas un buen viaje mañana y muchas gracias por todo.  
-De nada, Dean, gracias a ti por lo de ahora- respondió levantándose- Quizás tienes razón- el menor sonrió entusiasta y le dio un fuerte abrazo al mayor que los dejó sobre el sillón.   
-Jajajajaja, los abrazos de Dean siempre terminan en el suelo- afirmó Lucifer divertido- Cas lo sabe de primera mano. 

El menor se levantó disculpándose antes de despedirse de los demás jurados para marcharse a ensayar. Sabía que aún era muy pronto para que ambos se reconciliaran pero al menos el mayor estaba considerándolo y tenía la certeza casi absoluta que si los dos hablaban abiertamente sobre lo ocurrido, terminarían arreglando sus diferencias. 

++++++++++

El moreno no se sorprendió en lo más mínimo cuando volvieron a escoger a Dean para la eliminación en duplas, lamentablemente no podía hacer algo con la mayoría del grupo en su contra y solo tres personas apoyándolo pero lo que no esperaba es que Chuck se ofreciera voluntariamente para la competencia y ser el compañero del rubio, la otra dupla escogida, fue Bela y Ruby (esta última por obligación tenía que participar). Ensayó arduamente durante la semana con los tres chicos, ya que la cuarta seleccionada se encontraba suspendida hasta el domingo. 

El día de la competencia en vivo llegó con rapidez y el moreno pasó toda la mañana en la sala de práctica ensayando, ya que ellos también debían competir esa noche. Unos golpes a la puerta lo hicieron detenerse y segundos después entró su amigo, quien tenía una sonrisa divertida en los labios. 

-Hola, Cassie, ¿Vamos a almorzar? Ya llevas varias horas aquí y tienes que descansar- dijo acercándose para tomarlo por la cintura- Será emocionante competir contra ti.   
-¿Crees que tienes oportunidad?- preguntó divertido.   
-Oh sí- respondió antes de colocarse serio- Y te quitaré a tu adorado chico especial.   
-Balthy- el mayor lo besó apasionadamente.   
-Es una competencia justa, el ganador puede pedir al participante que quiera para su equipo y no soy el único interesado en tu chico, Lucy también aprovechará de traerlo a su equipo, así que tendrás unos duros duelos esta noche- susurró a su oído- Aunque debo admitirlo, estoy celoso de él, ha crecido un montón en este mes y medio pero por sobre todo… tiene tu atención.   
-Puedes intentarlo si quieres pero voy a ganar esta noche- respondió con una sonrisa- ¿Vamos a almorzar? Me muero de hambre pero primero me daré una ducha, apesto.   
-Eso no es cierto- lo corrigió su amigo- Cassie siempre huele muy bien y me encanta verte sudado, jadeando y con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas, me recuerda a mi fierecilla en la cama.   
-Idiota- se rio.   
-Date prisa o te haré de todo y será tu culpa por ser tan sexy. 

Se apresuró en ir a arreglarse. Ya sabía que algunos de sus colegas tenían interés en Dean pero por esa misma razón estuvo entrenando arduamente desde ayer para evitarlo. Durante el almuerzo con el resto de los jurados, Lucifer dejó muy en clara su determinación para “robar” a su chico especial esa noche. Cuando llegó la ansiada competencia, se reunió con los participantes de esa noche en la sala de descanso. 

-Sé que van a dar un excelente espectáculo hoy, chicos y ganarán todos sus enfrentamientos. Confió en ustedes- los cuatro asintieron- Ruby, tienes algo que decirle a Dean ¿Verdad?- agregó con seriedad.   
-Lo siento- dijo malhumorada y cruzándose de brazos- Siento haberte mentido la semana pasada, no se volverá a repetir.  
-Muy bien, ahora den lo mejor de ustedes y en cuanto a los duelos de después, no voy a dejar que nadie de mi equipo sea “robado”. 

Durante la competencia, Castiel esbozó una discreta sonrisa cuando su amigo no se atrevió a retarlo, seguramente porque ya sabía de qué era capaz Dean en el escenario, fue por eso que se enfrasco en una “lucha” contra Lucifer. El moreno quedó muy satisfecho con la presentación de sus respectivas duplas y los dos grandes ganadores de la noche, resultaron la dupla de Chuck y Dean, junto a una del equipo de Anna. Por lo cual, debido al empate, la semana siguiente tampoco habría inmunidad. 

-¡Muy bien! Vamos a dar inicio a la segunda parte de la competencia- anunció Charlie con un hermoso vestido verde- En esta ocasión serán nuestros cuatro jueces quienes se enfrenten entre ellos y el ganador, podrá escoger a uno de los participantes de los otros equipos para que forme parte del suyo. Deseémosle mucho éxito a nuestros competidos- el público aplaudió con fuerza- Les recuerdo que solo tendrán una oportunidad porque si son vencidos en un duelo, ya no siguen en competencia y será nuestro querido público quienes decidan al ganador de cada encuentro- hizo una pausa- Como no hubo un ganador en la primera ronda, serán Anna y Castiel quienes escojan a la primera persona que retarán, ¿Quién comenzará?   
-Las damas primero- respondió el moreno sonriendo.   
-Gracias, Cas- dijo la pelirroja- Veamos, yo retaré a- hizo un redoble de tambores- ¡Balthazar!   
-No tendré compasión contigo, guapa- canturreó el aludido con diversión.   
-Les recuerdo que quien sea elegido para el reto, tendrá que escoger la canción que ambos interpretarán ¡Vamos a comenzar!- gritó Charlie animada- ¡El primer duelo será entre Anna y Balthazar! Y después tendremos el encuentro entre ¡Lucifer y Castiel! Mucho éxito a nuestros queridos jueces y deslúmbrenos con sus presentaciones. 

El moreno permaneció a un lado del escenario junto a su amigo mientras ambos observaban la presentación de sus colegas. No pudo evitar reírse cuando el mayor escogió “Welcome to the jungle” como la canción del reto e inició con una gran nota alta que encantó al público. Ambos dieron un gran espectáculo en el escenario, siendo aplaudidos por los presentes antes de que Charlie se acercara a ellos sonriendo. 

-¡Excelente! Nuestros queridos jurados se están luciendo esta noche, ahora, será la votación del publico quien decidirá al ganador, por favor, tomen los mandos que se les entregaron al entrar y ¡A votar!- la gran pantalla tras ellos se encendió mostrando los nombres de ambos participantes y un contador donde comenzaban a registrarse los votos- ¡Y el ganador es!- el contador se detuvo- ¡Balthazar! Felicitaciones, pasas a la ronda final- el rubio abrazó a su compañera de trabajo antes de tomar su lugar junto a los otros dos jurados- ¡Ahora es el turno de Lucifer contra Castiel! ¡Que comience la diversión!   
-Está canción es para ti, Balthy- dijo guiñándole un ojo antes de dirigirse al escenario- Suerte, Cas, la vas a necesitar contra mí- canturreó el mayor divertido.   
-Ya lo veremos, Lucifer, ya lo veremos- ambos tomaron posiciones y su amigo fue el encargado de iniciar con el tema que escogió. 

She was a fast machine  
(Ella era una maquina veloz)  
She kept her motor clean   
(Mantenía limpio su motor)  
She was the best damn woman I had ever seen  
(Era la mejor maldita mujer que jamás había visto)

El moreno se rio bajito cuando vio la cara de su mejor amigo con la canción que interpretaba el mayor, quien cada tanto giraba en su dirección, ¿Acaso podía haber una declaración más directa del cariño que se tenían esos dos? No es como si no hubiera notado que Lucifer pasaba mucho tiempo con Balthazar cuando éste no lo rondaba y eso le confirmó que su interés en él es genuino. Se concentró en el desafío para continuar cantando porque no estaba dispuesto a perder. 

She had the sightless eyes  
(Tenía ojos transparentes)  
Telling me no lies  
(Que no me decían mentiras)  
Knockin' me out with those American thighs  
(Me dejo fuera de combate con esos muslos Americanos)  
Taking more than her share  
(Tomaba más de lo que le correspondía)  
Had me fighting for air  
(Hacia que me costara respirar)  
She told me to come but I was already there  
(Me dijo que me corriera pero yo ya estaba en ello)

Ambos continuaron cantando siendo aplaudidos con un animado público, de los cuales varios estaban saltando al ritmo de la música. En un momento, se percató que Dean se mantenía cerca del escenario, dando saltos entusiasmados mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de la canción. Aún no podía dejar de pensar en la inolvidable noche que pasaron juntos y las otras salvajes que podrían tener, ya que quiso asegurarse que la primera vez de su chico especial con un hombre fuera algo increíble pero la siguiente vez no se contendría. 

Your really took me and you  
(Realmente me tomaste y tú)  
Shook me all night long   
(Me sacudiste toda la noche)  
Yeah you shook me, yeah you shook me  
(Sí, me estremeciste, sí, me estremeciste)  
All night long  
(Toda la noche)

Ambos terminaron cantando juntos la última parte de la canción, siendo ovacionados de pie por todos los presentes. Castiel se colocó algo nervioso durante la votación pero una gran sonrisa se apoderó de sus labios cuando resultó ser el ganador del encuentro y su amigo lo abrazó divertido. 

-Bien hecho, fierecilla, disfruta de la misma forma con tu chico- le susurró al oído- Y no seas tan malito con el mío- el moreno se rio con sus palabras.   
-¡último encuentro!- anunció Charlie acercándose a ellos- ¡Balthazar contra Castiel! El ganador podrá un escoger un participante de cualquier equipo para que se una al suyo, ¡Vamos a comenzar!  
-Espera, bonita- el rubio la tomó por la muñeca- Esta canción es para una personita que se encuentra en el público, disfrútala porque yo lo haré al cantarla con Cassie.  
-Que extrañas declaraciones pero continuemos con la competencia- dijo la pelirroja divertida- ¡Comiencen! 

El moreno se pasó una mano por el rostro después de oír las palabas de su amigo, debió esperar que aprovecharía una oportunidad así para continuar con esa extraña guerra musical que tenía con Dean. Balthazar fue a un lado del escenario mientras sonaba la canción antes de acercarse dando saltitos mientras lo apuntaba con un dedo. Lo mejor es que se concentrara porque no estaba dispuesto a perder, ni siquiera contra su mejor amigo. 

Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend  
(Eh, eh, tú, tú, no me gusta tu novia)  
No way, no way  
(De ninguna manera, de ninguna manera)  
I think you need a new one  
(Creo que necesitas una nueva)  
Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend  
(Eh, eh, tú, tú, yo podría ser tu novia)

El moreno le siguió el juego de coquetería a su amigo, quien no perdía ocasión para tocarlo y miraba en dirección hacia donde se encontraba Dean, quien se había cruzado de brazos sin mover ni un solo musculo, a diferencia del público que los acompañaba con las palmas. El mayor lo observó fijamente, colocando una mano en su pecho mientras cantaba la siguiente parte. 

You're so fine  
(Eres tan guapo)  
I want you mine  
(Te quiero para mí)  
You're so delicious  
(Eres tan delicioso)  
I think about you all the time  
(Pienso en ti todo el tiempo)  
You're so addictive  
(Eres tan adictivo)  
Don't you know what I can do   
(¿Sabes todo lo que puedo hacer)  
To make you feel alright?  
(Para hacerte sentir bien?)  
Alright, alright, alright  
(Bien, bien, bien)

El moreno se rio cuando se acercó tanto a él pero rápidamente se apartó un par de pasos antes de mirarlo. Él no iba a estar en medio de ambos y tampoco caería en las provocaciones de su amigo, que cada tanto seguía mirando al rubio, aunque debía admitir que ver al menor celoso era todo un espectáculo y después de ganar ese desafío, se le ocurría algo muy divertido. 

Don't pretend  
(No finjas)  
I think you know I'm precious  
(Creo que sabes que soy preciosa)  
And so yeah  
(Y sí)  
I'm a hey, hey fucking princess  
(Soy una jodi** princesa)  
I can tell you like me too   
(Puedo decir que te gusto)  
and you know I'm right  
(Y sabes que estoy en lo cierto)  
I'm right, I'm right, I'm right  
(Tengo razón, tengo razón, tengo razón)

Balthazar hizo un puchero cuando se alejó de él y lo detuvo en medio del escenario para tomarlo por la mano derecha mientras la otra la llevaba a su cintura, Castiel esbozó una sonrisa afirmando una mano en su hombro y con la otra acercó el micrófono a su amigo para que cantara, quien observó a Dean durante la primera línea. 

She's like so whatever  
(Ella es tan "lo que sea")  
You could do so much better  
(Puedes hacerlo mucho major)  
I think we should get together now  
(Creo que deberíamos estar juntos ya)  
And that's what everybody's talking about  
(Y eso es sobre lo que todo el mundo habla)

 

Balthazar continuó con las indirectas hacia el menor, aprovechando varias partes de la canción para conseguirlo pero Castiel en vez de molestarse por la actuación de su amigo, aprovecho que estaba más concentrado en el rubio para hacer una actuación mucho mejor, la cual le valió ser el ganador de ese particular reto.

-¡Felicitaciones! Ahora puedes escoger a cualquier participante de otro equipo para que se integre al tuyo- el público aplaudió con fuerza- ¿A quién escogerás?   
-Lo siento Lucifer- éste sonrió de medio lado- Te robaré a Tessa. 

Cuando terminaron la competencia, se quedó en el estacionamiento haciendo algo de tiempo para ir a buscar al rubio, quien siempre se tomaba varios minutos para llamar a su familia. Balthazar se acercó a él abrazándolo por el cuello y besó su mejilla con cariño. 

-Felicitaciones por ganar, Cassie, me pateaste el trasero- hizo un puchero.   
-Si no te concentras en el escenario, perderás, Balthy- canturreó divertido.   
-Mis dos chicos favoritos- dijo Lucifer acercándose a ellos con una sonrisa- Felicitaciones por tu victoria, fierecilla- el aludido se rio- Si no te molesta, te robaré a Balthy esta noche.   
-¿Eh?- el rubio lo observó curioso.   
-Acabo de perder a una de mis chicas y calmaré mi tristeza jugando con esta atractiva perra- agregó tomándolo por la cintura- Vamos.   
-Pero, Lucy, yo iba a—  
-Sin replicas- ordenó- Nos vemos mañana, Cas- le guiñó un ojo- Camina o tu castigo será peor, perra.   
-¡Cassie ayudameee!- gritó haciendo morritos- ¿A dónde me llevas? ¡Lucyyyy! 

Observó cómo ambos subían al auto del mayor y se marchaban del auditorio. El moreno los imitó y tal como supuso, su chico especial se encontraba junto a la acera esperando, así que estacionó frente a él para hacerle un gesto con la mano de que subiera. 

-Gracias por llevarme, Cas- agradeció sonriendo- Estuviste genial hoy.   
-Gracias, tú también lo hiciste muy bien, aunque mi parte favorita fue verte celosito- el menor se sonrojó- Mañana tenemos el día libre, así que nos perderemos en nuestro lugar secreto hasta mañana por la tarde.

*************************************************  
N.A: La canción que interpretan Lucifer y Castiel se llama "You Shook Me All Night Long" de "AC/DC", y la canción que interpretan Balthazar y Castiel se llama "Girlfriend" de "Avril Lavigne" 

Gracias por leer!   
Saludos! :D


	22. Chapter 22

El rubio soltó un ronco gemido de placer cuando terminó de autopenetrarse, quedando sentado sobre el mayor, quien lo miraba con intensidad mientras se lamía los labios. Después de la competencia de ayer, ambos fueron a la cabaña del moreno, perdiéndose en una espiral de placer que duró varias horas y luego de dormir un poco, había despertado sintiendo ese fuerte cuerpo pegado a su espalda, restregándose contra él al mismo tiempo que lo masturbaba y eso bastó para que la pasión volviera encenderse entre ellos. 

-Dean Mmmm… eres tan erótico- dijo dándole una palmada en el trasero- Muévete…- ordenó jadeando- Necesito tenerte ahora… Mmm…

El menor esbozó una malvada sonrisa, las últimas dos veces se había dejado arrastrar por el moreno pero ahora iba a ser diferente, sería él quien lo provocaría hasta enloquecerlo. Comenzó a moverse con una lentitud torturante sobre la hombría de su compañero, estirando las manos hacia atrás para sostenerse de las piernas ajenas y así ir controlando el ritmo. Los gruñidos que obtenía ante sus acciones eran embriagantes pero no podía perder el control todavía. 

-¿Está bien… Aaaaahhhh… así, Cas?- preguntó sonriendo con malicia.  
-No me Aaaaaahhh Deaaaannn… no me provoques- dijo sosteniéndolo con fuerza por las caderas- Muévete… Aaaaahhhhh.   
-¿No te gusta?- preguntó continuando con la lenta tortura- Yo… Aaaaaahhhhh… me siento geniaaaallll Aaaaahhhh… me encantaaaaaaa tenerte dentro Aaaaaaahhhhh Caaaassss. 

Cerró los ojos unos segundos para calmar toda la excitación que sentía pero ese tiempo fue aprovechado por el mayor para tumbarlo sobre la cama y comenzar a embestirlo con fuerza mientras le mordisqueaba el cuello, dejando marcas que no se borrarían en días y subió a su oído, lamiéndolo lujuriosamente. 

-Chico malo- susurró respirando agitado- Voy a castigarte Aaaaaahhhh muy duro por esto… por provocarme… Aaaaaaahhhhh Deeaaaannn… te haré lloriquear y suplicarme Aaaaaaahhhhh porque te permita correrteeee… Aaaaaahhhh…

El rubio estaba gritando de placer con las fuertes embestidas que iban directo a su próstata. El sexo con Castiel era maravilloso y le encantaba lo apasionado que se volvía cuando estaban en la cama. Apretó sus manos contra las sabanas mientras sentía su dura erección frotarse contra el abdomen del mayor y era invadido con dureza. Le enterró los dedos a su acompañante en la espalda, no se sentía capaz de soportar por más tiempo todo el placer que recorría su cuerpo pero cuando creyó que llegaría al clímax, sintió la mano ajena envolviendo su hombría. 

-No, Dean Aaaaahhhh Aaaaaahhhh…Grrrrr… no te correrás hasta que… Aaaaaahhhh… me supliques… Deeaaannn Aaaahhhhh.   
-Por favooorrrr… Ccaaaassssss…- pidió entre gemidos y gritos excitados- ¡Aaaaaahhhh Caaaaasss! Por favooooorr… ¡Aaaaaahhhh! Dejameeee corrermeeee… por favoooorrrr… Aaaaahhhhh  
-No lo sé, has sidooo Aaaaaahhh Diooooossss, eres tan estrechooooo- afirmó tomándose unos segundos para controlarse- Has sidooo Aaaahhhh un chico maloooo Aaaahhh no te lo mereceeeessss…

El menor sabía muy bien que el jurado disfrutaba llevarlo al límite, al menos eso le dejó muy claro ayer, cuando tuvieron sexo por segunda vez. Solo había una forma de terminar con toda esa tortura e hizo uso de arma secreta, besándolo apasionadamente mientras colaba la lengua en la cavidad ajena, siendo correspondido de la misma y cuando el mayor bajó la guardia, intercambió de lugares, tumbándolo sobre la cama para acomodarse en su regazo. 

-Deeeaaaaannn Aaaaaaahhhhh… estás siendo un maaaaalll chico Aaaahhhh Mmmm...-arqueó un poco la espalda.   
-Caaasssss, mi Caaaassss, Aaaaaaahhhhh. 

Todas las sensaciones formándose en su pecho y vientre le impidieron seguir hablando, así que afirmó las palmas en el sudoroso abdomen del mayor para comenzar a cabalgarlo con fuerza, estremeciéndose con cada profunda estocada en su interior y lloriqueando de placer. Los gruñidos excitados del moreno solo contribuían a destrozar su cabeza, cerró los ojos arqueando la espalda cuando esa mano se movió con rapidez sobre su hombría. 

-¡Correteee Deeeaaaan Aaaaahhh conmigooooo!- ordenó entre gemidos y gritos- ¡Aaaaaahhh!- el menor echó la cabeza hacia atrás dejándose arrastrar por el huracán que era el moreno en su vida.  
-¡Caaaaaaaaassss!- gritó llegando al orgasmo manchando esa mano y el abdomen ajeno.   
-¡Deeeaaaannnnn!- el mayor lo siguió a los pocos segundos. 

El rubio se dejó caer sobre el cuerpo de su entrenador, respirando agitado con todo lo que acababa de pasar y sintiéndose extremadamente bien. Esas manos acariciaron su espalda con cariño antes de rodearle la cintura y se incorporó un poco, correspondiendo el beso que le dieron. Estuvieron abrazados durante varios minutos hasta que se levantaron dándose perezosos besitos y observó como el mayor se quitaba el preservativo para tirarlo a la papelera antes de tomar su mano, yendo juntos hacia la ducha. 

-¿Vamos a nadar?- propuso sonriendo mientras enjabonaba el cuerpo contrario.   
-Primero vamos a comer- respondió abrazándolo por la cintura- Y luego haremos lo que tú quieres para celebrar tu triunfo.   
-También fue el tuyo, Cas- señaló rodeándole el cuello con los brazos y procurando no tirar el jabón o comenzarían una escena digna de la mejor porno.   
-Eso es cierto, ahora que lo pienso, deberías ser tú quien hiciera todo lo que yo quisiera- canturreó disfrutando cada palabra- Porque gracias a mí no tuviste que dejar el equipo, Balthy y Lucifer te querían robar- aclaró empujándolo despacio hacia el chorro de agua tibia.   
-Oh, en ese caso- dejó el jabón a un lado- Tengo que premiar a mi salvador ¿Verdad?-preguntó con coquetería.   
-Es lo menos que puedes hacer y sé que mi ardilla hiperactiva aún tiene mucha energía para pensar en un buen agradecimiento. 

Dean esbozó una sonrisa con esas palabras para luego arrodillarse frente al moreno, tomando su virilidad para masajearla un poco antes de introducírsela en la boca, deleitándose con los gruñidos del mayor, quien se sostenía la pared mientras disfrutaba de sus atenciones. Solo ayer había descubierto que el moreno disfrutaba mucho cuando le hacía una felación y que aún cuando no tenía práctica en eso, había dado con un punto débil de su acompañante, al parecer, todo lo que podía hacer con sus labios lo enloquecía. Continuó dándole todo el placer que podía, usando su lengua para saborearlo por completo y al cabo de unos minutos, el moreno lo tomó por el cabello con cierta fuerza mientras gruñía, corriéndose en su boca sin control. El rubio siguió lamiéndolo hasta que lo liberaron y se apartó con una sonrisa, volviendo a ser consciente del agua que caía sobre su cuerpo. 

-¿Te gustó tu recompensa?- preguntó levantándose con una sonrisa.   
-Necesitarás varias sesiones más como esta para agradecerme- respondió lamiendo sus labios- Aunque has dado un buen comienzo, me encanta tu boca.   
-Ya lo noté- canturreó divertido para besarlo- Terminemos de bañarnos y vamos a comer. 

Después del desayuno, fueron a dar una caminata por la playa antes de entrar al agua, en donde pasaron gran parte del día. El rubio hizo un berrinche cuando llegó la hora de partir, ya que no quería marcharse cuando lo estaba pasando tan bien ahí. Dejaron todo limpio dentro antes de subir al auto, en donde el menor se colocó el cinturón de seguridad con cierta tristeza. 

-No coloques esa carita, Dean- pidió revolviéndole el cabello- Vamos a regresar en otro momento.  
-No es eso… es que… fuiste mío casi un día- dijo observándolo-Ahora serás también de Balthazar… 

El trayecto de regreso fue silencioso. Sabía perfectamente que ese hermoso hombre no era completamente suyo pero en ningún momento le había prometido amor o fidelidad y fue él mismo quien aceptó entrar a ese extraño juego. Cuando el mayor aparcó en el lugar reservado para el staff del programa, se despidió con un escueto “hasta luego” para marcharse directo a su habitación, recostándose sobre la cama mientras respiraba profundamente. Unos golpecitos a la puerta llamaron su atención. 

-Adelante- dijo sin moverse de su posición.   
-Hola, Dean, ¿Cómo estás?   
-Bien… pensé que estarías con tu familia hasta tarde- escuchó la puerta cerrarse y luego el mayor entró en su campo visual para recostarse a su lado.   
-Sí, estuve con ellos celebrando nuestra victoria de ayer, mis padres no hacían más que alabarnos por nuestra presentación, te mandaron muchos saludos y felicitaciones.   
-Gracias…- respondió con un amago de sonrisa.   
-¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó girándose hacia él y el rubio imitó su gesto- Estás muy decaído… ¿Pasó algo con Castiel?   
-Chuck…   
-Los vi llegar juntos, te hablé cuando estabas cerca de la casa pero ni siquiera me prestaste atención, dime que ocurre, sabes que puedes confiar en mí- aseguró con serenidad.   
-Estoy enamorado de Castiel- admitió sonrojándose un poco.  
-Lo suponía- respondió sonriendo- Me di cuenta después de su presentación en conjunto de la semana pasada, la forma en que se miraban y sonreían- le palmeó un hombro al menor- Debo suponer que estás triste por los rumores de que hay algo entre Castiel y Balthazar, ¿Verdad?   
-No son rumores, es la verdad- afirmó suspirando bajito.   
-Oh…entiendo… pero si Castiel está contigo, es porque—  
-No- intervino con seriedad- No está conmigo… es… muy extraño, no hay algo entre nosotros… algo formal- aclaró con tristeza.   
-¿O sea que está contigo veces y otras con Balthazar?- preguntó confundido y el rubio asintió con malestar, sonaba muy mal cuando alguien se lo decía de esa forma- Lo siento, Dean, no era mi intención que te sintieras mal… ¿Tanto lo quieres?  
-Sí… estoy muy enamorado de él- esa era la gran razón por la cual aceptó entrar en ese juego, por más que le doliera- Soy un idiota ¿Verdad?  
-No, no lo eres- lo corrigió su amigo- Solo te has enamorado y no pensamos mucho cuando pasa eso- el rubio se rio dándole la razón- ¿Sabes lo que pienso? Hay algo entre ustedes, no sabría cómo explicarlo pero cuando cantaron juntos en el escenario, fue como una conexión, un vínculo especial.   
-Miguel me dijo… que también había notado que yo soy especial para Cas…- una sonrisa se apoderó de sus labios cuando lo recordó- Ellos fueron amigos en el pasado… Miguel habló conmigo y… entiendo por qué Cas no puede darme lo que quiero… realmente lo entiendo pero…  
-No puedes dejar de desear que te escoja a ti y sea solo tuyo. 

El rubio agradeció la silenciosa compañía de su amigo hasta que fueron a ayudar a Joddy con la cena. Se supone que había aceptado todo eso pero Chuck tenía razón y no podía dejar de desear algo que no tenía certeza que le fuera dado alguna vez. 

++++++++++

Castiel prefirió pasar de la cena para ir directo a su habitación a descansar. Había tenido un día increíble junto al menor pero lo que dijo antes de que regresaran en su auto, fue realmente doloroso. Lo que menos deseaba era herirlo y tenía claro lo que debía hacer para conseguirlo, aunque aún no podía dárselo. 

Por la mañana siguiente, después de reunirse con los productores para informarles la modalidad de la competencia, fue a desayunar con su equipo, saludando a todos los jóvenes antes de tomar asiento junto a Joddy. 

-Primero que nada, vamos a darle la bienvenida a Tessa, espero que te sientas cómoda aquí y vamos a trabajar muy duro, te lo digo inmediato- la chica se rio- En cuanto a la competencia, hasta el momento el equipo de Anna ha quedado con cinco participantes, el de Balthazar con diez, al igual que el de Lucifer y nosotros con doce. La modalidad del domingo, será una competencia grupal per la diferencia estará en la eliminación, se escogerán a dos participantes de los equipos y se salvarán solo dos al final de la noche- hizo una pausa suspirando- Chicas y chicos, no es ningún secreto que nuestra gran debilidad son las competencias grupales y les voy a pedir por favor que dejen de lado sus diferencias para salvarnos de la eliminación.   
-Mientras Alister no mande a uno de sus amiguitos a encerrar a Dean otra vez, estaremos bien- dijo Kevin con molestia.   
-No tengo ningún interés en ese perdedor y ya me quedó claro que tiene “trato especial” aquí- respondió el aludido- O da algún “servicio especial”.   
-Ya basta- ordenó el moreno pasándose una mano por el cabello- No voy a tolerar que continúen faltándose el resto entre ustedes y voy a dejarles algo claro porque ya me cansé de esta situación, quienes ocasionen problemas durante la semana o el día de la presentación, irán directamente a la eliminación y no es discutible- observó a todos los presentes- Bien, hoy vamos a escogerá los tres solistas para el domingo, como siempre, utilizaremos estás horas, ahora comamos y sin peleas por favor. 

Después del desayuno, todos se reunieron en la sala de práctica para comenzar el desafío habitual en donde escogían a los solistas cuando era necesario. Uno a uno fueron pasando e hizo algunas anotaciones en su libreta para dar una retroalimentación en las asesorías individuales. Cuando fue el turno del rubio, procuró prestarle toda su atención. 

I'll use you as a warning sign  
(Te emplearé como una señal de prevención)  
That if you talk enough sense then you'll lose your mind  
(De que si uno habla con demasiado sentido, entonces perderá la cabeza)  
I'll use you as focal point  
(Te emplearé como un punto de enfoque)  
So I don't lose sight of what I want  
(Para así no perder la vista de lo que quiero)

Castiel siguió con la mirada al menor, quien se paseaba lentamente por el escenario mientras cantaba, transmitiendo bastantes emociones con cada una de sus palabras. No podía negar que Dean era quien más había avanzado desde que comenzó el programa y no era el único que pensaba eso. 

I found love where it wasn't supposed to be  
(Hallé el amor donde no se suponía debía estar)  
Right in front of me  
(Justo delante de mí)  
Talk some sense to me  
(Háblame del sentido)  
Talk some sense to me  
(Háblame del sentido)

El moreno sintió su corazón latir con fuerza cuando durante el coro, el rubio lo observaba a él en varias ocasiones, dedicándole esas líneas. Aún no tenía una respuesta y por eso debía mantener las cosas tal como estaban. Después de la votación grupal, hizo recuento de votos con una pequeña sonrisa. 

-Muy bien, las tres personas que harán los solos serán, Dean, Tessa y Alister, felicitaciones chicos, vamos a trabajar muy duro durante la semana para preparar una buena actuación- hizo una pausa- Como Tessa se integró hace poco, los entrenamientos grupales son en la mañana de diez a doce, las asesorías individuales se van rotando las horas, que siempre las encontrarán publicadas afuera de esta habitación y de nueve a once serán las prácticas solo con los solistas. Felicidades por tu victoria hoy, Lucifer estará furioso porque le robé a una de sus mejores apuestas en el escenario- la chica se rio.   
-Estaba molesto y me advirtió lo duro que sería entrenar contigo pero también dijo que aprendería mucho aquí, así que estoy feliz de ser parte de tu equipo- respondió entusiasta. 

Castiel decidió que no seguiría pensando en sus problemas amorosos y se concentraría por completo en la competencia hasta que llegó el viernes, el cual comenzó como cualquier otro día pero se volvió uno de los peores desde que comenzó el programa, ya que se relacionaba directamente con su querido rubito. 

Después del entrenamiento grupal, los jóvenes ayudaron a Joddy en la cocina para hacer el almuerzo, ese día, el moreno decidió que se quedaría a comer con ellos y había notado con satisfacción que Tessa se había integrado muy bien al grupo, volviéndose cercana a Dean y sus amigos, al igual que se produjo un acercamiento con Crowley y Meg, quienes se habían mantenido más al margen de los problemas que tenía el grupo. Lo que otro que también mantenía su buen humor, era el hecho de que las discusiones dentro de su equipo eran mínimas, probablemente por la amenaza del castigo y al parecer tendría que instalar esa medida de forma definitiva. 

-¡Contrólate ardilla hiperactiva!-ordenó Joddy pasándole un brazo por el cuello y revolviéndole el cabello con la mano libre.   
-¡Abuso de poder!- se quejó el menor divertido-No puedes tratarme así, soy un niñito- hizo un puchero que hizo reír a la mayoría de sus compañeros.   
-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó el moreno sonriendo.   
-Esta pequeña ardilla ha intentado comerse la tarta que preparé como postre, Kevin alcanzó a quitársela de las manos- respondió.   
-¡Es tu culpa!- se defendió el aludido- Sabes que me fascinan las tartas, no puedes pedirme que cuide de una.   
-Eso es cierto- afirmó Jo riéndose- Es como darle uno de los tres chanchitos al lobo. 

Durante el almuerzo, el rubio recibió una llamada que fue a contestar al pasillo para tener privacidad. Pasaron cerca de quince minutos cuando escuchó unos pasos rápidos y el menor llegó corriendo con una chaqueta y su bolso de mano pero lo que más lo sorprendió, fue que estaba llorando. 

-¿Dean?- el chico salió corriendo de la casa y lo siguió, deteniéndolo a unos metros de la entrada- ¿Qué está sucediendo? ¿A dónde vas?- preguntó preocupado.   
-Lo siento… pero tengo que regresar a Lawrence ahora- afirmó entre sollozos.   
-¿Qué? No puedes hacer eso, estamos próximos a una competencia, ¿Ya lo olvidas? No puedes simplemente—  
-¡No me interesa!- gruñó muy enfadado- Tengo que ir a casa ahora… mi mamá…   
-Cálmate por favor- pidió sosteniéndolo por los brazos- ¿Cómo te vas a ir? No tienes dinero para el pasaje y tampoco puedes simplemente marcharte- explicó acariciando sus brazos.   
-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Bobby acercándose serio- ¿Qué ocurre, Dean?   
-Tengo que regresar a casa… tengo que volver ahora…- dijo rompiendo en un llanto desconsolado. 

Castiel intentó confortarlo mientras intercambiaba una mirada con Bobby, quien le indicó que fueran adentro para hablar con más calma de lo que sucedía, ya que un participante no podía simplemente marcharse en medio de las grabaciones. El moreno le entregó un vaso agua al rubio, quien lo bebió algo más tranquilo. 

-Dinos que ocurre- pidió preocupado- ¿Por qué tienes que regresar a casa? ¿Por qué estás así? Nunca te había visto tan mal.   
-Tengo que volver… por mi mamá…- explicó sollozando- Mi hermano… Sammy me llamó hace unos minutos… estaba llorando… y… me dijo que mamá está en el hospital…   
-Oh Dios- el productor le palmeó el hombro despacio- ¿Es muy grave?   
-Mamá tuvo… otra descompensación…  
-¿Otra?- preguntó Castiel sin entender- ¿A qué te refieres, Dean?  
-Mi mamá… ella… tiene cáncer… hace seis meses se lo diagnosticaron… y estaba bien… pero hace poco… los remedios dejaron de hacer efecto… mamá debe someterse a un costoso tratamiento para que remita su enfermedad… por eso decidí participar… pero no puedo dejarla sola ahora… tengo que estar con ella…- dijo llorando de nuevo. 

El moreno intercambió una mirada con Bobby, quien asintió y se apresuró en llevar al menor al aeropuerto, en donde compró un pasaje para el primer avión que se dirigiera a Lawrence, el cual salía dentro de media hora. Mantuvo abrazado a Dean durante todo ese tiempo hasta que llegó la hora de abordar. 

-Llámame en cuanto llegues- pidió muy preocupado- Cualquier cosa que suceda, me llamas, Dean, por favor.  
-Cas… sí… gracias- respondió más tranquilo y se abrazaron con fuerza.   
-Espero que todo se encuentre bien y solo sea un gran susto- dijo acariciándole la espalda- Ve tranquilo, yo me encargaré de todo por aquí.   
-Muchas gracias. 

Castiel observó como el joven cruzaba la puerta de embarque y regresó hacia su auto suspirando. Realmente esperaba que no fuera algo serio y no podría estar tranquilo hasta que Dean lo llamara. 

**********************************  
N.A: La canción que interpreta Dean se llama "I Found" de "Amber Run". 

Gracias por leer!   
Saludos! :D


	23. Chapter 23

El rubio aprovechó que uno de los doctores revisaba a Mary para confirmar si le darían el alta hoy o no y fue al pasillo para llamar al moreno, ya que su hermano con su padre se encontraban en la cafetería del lugar. Espero tan solo dos tonos cuando le respondió esa voz preocupada, la misma que hablaba con él cada día desde que tuvo que viajar de urgencia y no dejaba de animarlo. 

-Hola, Dean, ¿Cómo estás?- el rubio se afirmó en la pared junto a la ventana.   
-Mucho más tranquilo, mamá está evolucionando bien y el doctor la está evaluando ahora, es probable que le den alta hoy- dijo notablemente aliviado.   
-Me alegra mucho oír eso, Dean- hubo unos breves segundos de silencio- No tienes idea de lo mucho que me gustaría estar contigo ahora y darte un fuerte abrazo.   
-Ya has hecho suficiente por mí, Cas… perdóname… no estaré a tiempo para la competencia de mañana… lo siento mucho…  
-No, Dean, no tienes por qué disculparte, lo único importante ahora es que estés con tu familia y que Mary se recuperé, la competencia es irrelevante- aclaró el mayor haciéndolo sonreír.   
-Gracias, Cas… a mí también me gustaría mucho que estuvieras aquí…- admitió sonrojándose un poco y manteniendo la vista en el exterior.   
-Dios, realmente me encanta cuando colocas esa carita- dijo la voz al otro lado de la línea- ¿Qué te parece si te doy ese fuerte abrazo ahora? 

El rubio miró hacia ambos lados del pasillo antes de girarse, encontrándose con el moreno de pie a unos metros de él. Cortó la llamada sonriendo para ir corriendo hacia él, dándole un fuerte abrazo que fue correspondido de la misma manera. 

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó sin contener su alegría- El programa.   
-Bueno, te recuerdo que hoy es mi día libre también y después de hablar con los productores, no tuvieron problemas en que me ausentara por temas personales hoy, así que tomé el primer vuelo que encontré para venir a verte- afirmó sonriendo y le revolvió el cabello con suavidad- Necesitaba comprobar con mis propios ojos que estás bien y que Mary se está recuperando, sé cuánto amas a tu madre, por eso podía imaginar lo angustiado que te encontrarías y deseaba tanto estar contigo que— el menor lo abrazó con fuerza.   
-Muchas gracias por venir, Cas. 

Ambos se sentaron afuera de la habitación donde estaba Mary y al cabo de unos minutos se les unió el resto de su familia, los cuales saludaron al moreno con curiosidad y éste no tuvo ningún inconveniente en decirles por qué se encontraba ahí, lo cual hizo bastante feliz al rubio. Cuando el doctor les dio la noticia que pasado el mediodía le daría el alta a la rubia, Dean festejó dando saltitos con su hermano y ambos entraron corriendo al cuarto, abrazando a su madre con fuerza. 

-Mis niños, no deben hacen escandalo aquí- dijo con ternura.   
-Mamá, te dieron el alta- festejó el castaño muy feliz- Puedes regresar a casa con nosotros y te vamos a cuidar mucho.   
-Ya estoy bien, cariño, solo fue un susto- acarició el cabello del más alto- Perdón por asustarte, cariño.   
-No digas eso, mamá, te quiero mucho, lo único importante es que ya estás bien.   
-Sí- lo apoyó el rubio dándole un beso en la mejilla- Tienes que descansar mamá, yo me encargaré de prepararte algo muy rico de almuerzo.   
-Gracias, cariño pero tú tienes que volver a Kansas, eres uno de los solistas mañana, no puedes dejar a tu equipo.   
-No, mamá, ya hablé con Cas y no regresaré aún, los productores lo entienden, así que no te preocupes- señaló con una gran sonrisa- Además, no vas a creer quien vino.   
-Castiel- respondió acariciándole el cabello.   
-¿Cómo supiste?- preguntó con curiosidad.   
-Porque siempre hablas de él y cuando lo tienes cerca, colocas esa miradita- el menor se rio con las palabras de su madre.   
-Es cierto, siempre estás hablando tan entusiasmo sobre Cas y sonríes mucho-lo indicó- ¡Esa es la mirada!   
-No me molestes enano- le pellizco la mejilla derecha.   
-No discutan, chicos- pidió la rubia divertida- Yo voy a estar muy feliz si ustedes también lo son, sin importar quien sea la persona de quien se enamoran, si es alguien que los hace feliz, los respeta, los cuida y los ama, yo siempre los apoyaré.   
-¡Estás enamorado de Cas!- el castaño lo indicó riéndose infantilmente- ¡Te gusta Cas! ¡Te gusta Cas!   
-¿Quién se supone que te gusta, jovencito?- preguntó John entrando en compañía del moreno. 

El rubio enrojeció en el acto al sentir esa mirada azul que se fijaba en él. Era cierto que estaba enamorado de su entrenador, lo tenía más que claro desde que compartían todos esos momentos de intimidad y cada día encontraba otra razón para amarlo más pero Castiel aún no estaba listo para abrirle su corazón por completo y no sabía cuánto tiempo más aguantaría esa situación. 

++++++++++

Castiel no dudó ni un segundo el tomar el primer vuelo a Lawrence que encontró después de arreglar todo con los productores para ausentarse hasta el domingo en la tarde. Aún cuando hablaba cada día con el menor, no era suficiente y necesitaba tenerlo entre sus brazos, lo cual fue lo primero que hizo cuando llegó al hospital. Estuvo acompañándolo afuera del cuarto de su madre hasta que llegó Sam en compañía de John, contándoles la razón de su viaje sin inmutarse, ya que se encontraba preocupado por Dean y quería acompañarlo. Esbozó una sonrisa divertida cuando el medico salió a avisarles que le darían el alta a la rubia y ambos hermanos entraron corriendo al cuarto. 

-No hagan escandalo aquí, chicos- pidió John pasándose una mano por el cabello- Muchas gracias por venir, Castiel y por tu preocupación.   
¿Mary estará bien?- preguntó con cautela- Dean mencionó que tiene cáncer y que últimamente se ha complicado.  
-Sí- respondió con tristeza- Ella no ha estado muy bien este último tiempo… hay días en que le cuesta levantarse de la cama… no quería preocupar a Dean, por eso se lo ocultaba cuando llamaba por teléfono… pero ahora se colocó muy mal… se desmayó y no reaccionaba… Sam estaba con ella cuando ocurrió esto… ni siquiera puedo imaginar lo asustado que se sintió para llamar a su hermano- suspiró bajito- Ellos son muy unidos…  
-Esto debe ser muy difícil para ti- dijo colocándole una mano en el hombro- Lo siento mucho… Dean también mencionó que la razón para participar en el programa es para poder costear el tratamiento de Mary, tienes un gran hijo.   
-Lo sé, Dean siempre se preocupa por todos nosotros… cuando le diagnosticaron el cáncer a Mary… no lloró ni una sola vez frente a nosotros, sino que todo lo contrario, siempre estaba sonriendo e intentado animarnos… especialmente a Sam… ahora hizo lo mismo pero… me alegra que pueda hablar contigo tan abiertamente, solo es así con Benny pero él se encuentra fuera de la ciudad por el funeral de un pariente de su madre…   
-Si hay algo que pueda hacer, por favor dímelo- afirmó con serenidad.   
-Solo prométeme que cuidarás de mi hijo en Kansas como lo has hecho hasta ahora- pidió dándole una palmadita en el hombro antes de entrar- Ven, Mary se pondrá feliz de verte, Dean no hace más que hablar de ti cuando llama. 

Los dos entraron a la habitación en el preciso instante en que Sam canturreaba divertido ¡Te gusta, Cas! A duras penas aguantó una risita por respeto a los padres de su chico especial, porque la verdad es que le hacía muy feliz oír esas palabras, más aún al ver ese adorable sonrojo cubriendo las mejillas del rubio. 

-¿Quién se supone que te gusta, jovencito?- preguntó John arqueando una ceja.   
-Papá…- se rio con nerviosismo antes de ocultar el rostro abrazando a su madre- ¡Cállate Sammy!   
-Hola Mary- saludó el moreno acercándose- ¿Cómo te sientes?   
-Hola, Castiel, mucho mejor, solo fue un susto pero ya estoy bien- dijo con una sonrisa.   
-Me alegra oír eso- respondió más tranquilo.   
-Muchas gracias por cuidar de mi niño y por tomarte la molestia de venir-agregó abrazando a sus hijos- Me deja más tranquila que mi niño este en buenas manos.   
-Sí- afirmó el castaño- Muchas gracias por cuidar de mi hermano, Cas, Dean nos contó lo que pasó con ese detestable sujeto- gruñó lo último- Y más le vale a ese idiota de Alister no seguir metiéndose con mi hermano o le daré una paliza.   
-El que reparte palizas soy yo, enano- respondió el rubio saliendo de su escondite-¿Ya olvidaste quien te protegía de los bravucones?  
-Nadie va a golpear a alguien aquí- intervino John suspirando- Si quieres darle una lección a ese sujeto, hazlo en el escenario, tal como lo has hecho las últimas semanas, dejaste muy en claro que eres uno de los mejores de esa competencia, incluso Miguel lo reconoció en el programa y en las entrevistas que dio antes de marcharse- se acercó revolviéndole el cabello- Golpéalo donde más le duele, su gran ego.   
-Así es- lo apoyó el moreno- Sigue haciendo unas excelentes presentaciones en el escenario y continua esforzándote como lo has hecho hasta ahora.   
-¡Sí!- respondió entusiasta.

Pasado el mediodía, le dieron el alta a Mary y la mujer insistió mucho para que fuera a almorzar con ellos, así que terminó aceptando. No pudo contener una risa cuando el rubio se ofreció entusiasta a cocinar y escogió a Sam como su asistente, comenzando a darle todo tipo de órdenes mientras se iban por el pasillo y alcanzó a oír un gruñido del más alto. 

-Es mejor que vaya a supervisarlos o harán un caos de nuevo- dijo John levantándose y tomó las manos de su esposa- ¿Necesitas algo, cariño?   
-No amor, gracias- respondió dándole un beso en la frente.   
-Ya regreso, ponte cómodo, Castiel, estás en tu casa- agregó cortésmente antes de marcharse con sus hijos.   
-Espero que no hagan un desastre de nuevo- habló la rubia sonriendo- Si hubieras visto como dejaron la cocina cuando me prepararon un pastel de cumpleaños el año pasado- negó riéndose- No sé qué haría sin mis chicos animándome cada día.   
-Mary… sé que no es de mi incumbencia… ¿Vas a estar bien?- preguntó preocupado- Hemos compartido poco pero Dean siempre nos habla de ti, especialmente a Joddy y a mí, él te adora, toda tu familia te adora y por eso…- no quería ni mencionar la peor suposición de todas.   
-Esta enfermedad es incierta, hoy podría estar bien y mañana se complica todo… no tengo como saber eso pero aún si llegara a suceder el peor de los casos, estoy muy tranquila, tengo una familia que amo por sobre todas las cosas y ellos a mí, eso es suficiente para que no me rinda con esto- el moreno sonrió con sus palabras sin dejar de mirarla, ahora entendía muy bien de donde el menor sacó toda esa fortaleza- Dean ya te lo dijo ¿Verdad? La razón por la cual entró al programa.   
-Sí- respondió juntando sus manos- Hace unos días, antes de venir aquí.   
-Tengo unos hijos maravillosos, Dean… él se está esforzando mucho por mí… cuando nos dijo que entraría al programa, por unos segundos pensé que era por cumplir su sueño, él realmente ama cantar pero su motivación fue otra… quiere obtener el primer lugar para ayudarme a costear mi tratamiento- hizo una pausa con tristeza- Ha sido bastante difícil estos meses pero últimamente empeoró todo… John tiene dos trabajos, e incluso Sam comenzó a hacerlo los fines de semana para ayudarnos… Dean fue a esa audición porque quería ayudarme y cuando nos lo dijo, se colocó a llorar- esbozó una sonrisa- Mi pequeño angelito es muy especial, ¿Verdad? 

El moreno abrió ligeramente la boca con esas palabras, ya que la sonrisa que las acompañó, le dio a entender que estaba al tanto de sus sentimientos por el rubio. Ni siquiera se molestó en negar lo evidente, aunque tampoco podía decir todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza, ni lo cobarde que ha sido al estar con dos personas a la vez sin asumir un compromiso con alguna cuando conocía perfectamente los sentimientos de ambos. 

-Sí… es muy especial- dijo juntando sus manos sin atreverse a mirarla.   
-No voy a entrometerme, Castiel, confío plenamente en las decisiones de mi hijo y aún cuando desearía protegerlo de todo daño, sé que hay experiencias que debe vivir por sí mismo, así que por favor, sigue cuidándolo como hasta ahora y si no puedes corresponder sus sentimientos, recházalo adecuadamente, mi niño lo entenderá y podrá seguir adelante- se giró hacia la rubia quien le sonreía con comprensión.   
-Eres muy amable, Mary… ahora entiendo por qué Dean es así.   
-¿Qué pasará con la competencia de mañana?- preguntó cambiando el tema y el moreno lo agradeció silenciosamente- No quiero que esta ausencia le cause problemas a Dean.   
-No te preocupes, ya hablé con los productores y no hay problema porque se ausente estos días hasta que estés mejor, no te preocupes por eso, además, Dean ya ha dejado muy claro lo talentoso que es, aún si mi equipo pierde la competencia, no merece ir a eliminación- agregó con una cálida sonrisa.

Estuvieron hablando por varios minutos más hasta que el rubio llegó corriendo junto a ellos, con el cabello lleno de harina y unas cascaras de huevo pegadas a su camiseta. El moreno se rio con la escena y sin pensarlo mucho, se levantó de su lugar para limpiarle el cabello con las manos mientras escuchaba sus quejas. 

-¡Controla a tu hijo, mamá! Estábamos haciendo un delicioso pescado y me tiró uno de los huevos, no tuve más opción que tirarle uno de regreso ¡Y me llenó de harina!- se quejó haciendo morritos.   
-Eres un revoltoso, ardilla hiperactiva- dijo el mayor divertido- Mira cómo has quedado.   
-¡Cas! Se supone que tienes que apoyarme- hizo un puchero mientras se cruzaba de brazos.   
-Es mejor que te vayas a limpiar- agregó acariciándole la mejilla- O parecerá que el almuerzo eres tú.  
-Cas, idiota…- sonrió avergonzado- Mmm, ¿De que hablaban?- preguntó con curiosidad.   
-Secreto- respondió Mary guiñándole un ojo- Ahora ve a cambiarte para comer.   
-Sí, mamá- los miró a ambos antes de darse la vuelta- Mi venganza contra Sammy será terrible, ¡Prepárate enano!  
-¡Mira como me dejaste, Dean!- escucharon un grito por el pasillo- ¡Ven aquí! 

El rubio subió corriendo las escaleras y segundos después fue perseguido por el más alto. Realmente no creía que hubiera forma posible de aburrirse en compañía de Dean. Volvió a sentarse en su lugar y luego de unos minutos, John vino a buscarlos para ir a la cocina. El moreno siguió al matrimonio hasta la mesa y se sentó sonriendo. La casa de los Winchester no era grande, como los lugares que estaba acostumbrado a frecuentar pero sin duda era un cálido hogar en toda regla y se sentía muy bien ahí. 

-¡Te gané!- festejó el castaño dando saltitos y se sentó junto a su papá.   
-¡Hiciste trampa!- se quejó el primogénito de los Winchester- Me empujaste a la cama antes de empezar la carrera, tramposo- le sacó la legua y se acomodó al lado de su entrenador.   
-Basta de discusiones infantiles y a comer- dijo John sirviendo el almuerzo. 

Castiel terminó repitiéndose dos veces el plato, ya que estaba demasiado delicioso como para desperdiciarlo. El resto de la tarde lo pasó en compañía de la familia Winchester, divirtiéndose bastante con ellos. Lo que no esperaba, es que cuando fue de noche, el rubio no se encontraba dispuesto a dejarlo ir y entonces le hizo aquello proposición. 

-Quédate a dormir aquí- dijo tomándolo por el brazo- Quédate con nosotros, puede quedarse aquí está noche ¿Verdad?- preguntó mirando a sus padres- Por favor, ya es tarde para que busque un hotel donde quedarse y vino a vernos.   
-Buenos, no tenemos cuarto de invitados- señaló John pasándose una mano por el cabello.   
-¡Puede dormir en mi habitación!- se apresuró en intervenir y se sonrojó con las miradas que le dirigió su familia- Yo… yo dormiré con Sammy… Cas puede quedarse en mi cuarto solo…- aclaró con nerviosismo- Por favor, papá.   
-Está bien, si no tienes inconvenientes, Castiel, puedes quedarte con nosotros, así desayunamos juntos y te iré a dejar al aeropuerto- ofreció amablemente el mayor.   
-Me encantaría, muchas gracias. 

Después de estar hablando por varias horas, Mary se despidió de ellos para ir a descansar y el rubio lo llevó hasta la que sería su habitación esa noche. Observó el lugar con una sonrisa, había varios posters pegados en la pared de famosas bandas de rock y en el escritorio junto a la ventana, se encontraban cerca de cinco libros apilados junto a unos papeles. 

-¿Has estado estudiando?- preguntó con curiosidad.   
-Sí, ya que me quedaré hasta el martes acá, me adelantaron los exámenes, así no tendré que ausentarme más de la competencia este mes- explicó acercándose a él por atrás.   
-Que aplicado, eso me gusta- dijo dándose la vuelta y tomó al menor por la cintura pegándolo a su cuerpo mientras lo besaba apasionadamente-He querido hacer esto todo el día.   
-Yo también, Cas- afirmó abrazándolo- No tienes idea de lo feliz que me has hecho al estar aquí.   
-Me tenías muy preocupado, por eso necesitaba estar a tu lado- el menor tomó sus manos con cariño.   
-¿De verdad está bien que me ausente de la competencia de mañana?- preguntó nervioso.  
-Dean, estás pasando por un momento difícil y los productores lo entienden, de hecho, están preocupados por ti también, así que tomate las cosas con calma- acarició el cabello del rubio con cariño.   
-Gracias- dijo con una amplia sonrisa para luego besarlo otra vez hasta que unos golpes a la puerta los hicieron separarse.  
-Permiso- el castaño entró tomando a su hermano de la mano- Lo siento, Cas pero te robaré a tu chico esta noche, papá se enfadará si los ve en el mismo cuarto, él- sonrió de medio lado- Se coloca algo incómodo con estas cosas… si hubieras visto cómo se puso cuando le conté sobre mi…   
-¿Tú qué?- preguntó el rubio entrecerró los ojos- Sam Winchester, ¿Estás saliendo con alguien?- el aludido se sonrojó- ¡Estás saliendo con alguien! Dime en este mismo instante quien es, donde lo conociste, como es.  
-Dean basta, tu complejo de hermano es irritante- pidió dirigiéndose a la puerta.   
-Oh no, Sam, no escaparás, me contarás todo ahora mismo- se volteó al mayor dándole un corto beso- Buenas noches, Cas, descansa y muchas gracias por esta maravillosa visita.   
-Tú también descansa, Dean y no regañes a tu hermano, él tiene derecho a enamorarse también- habló revolviéndole el cabello con cariño a su chico especial.   
-Pero es mi enano- replicó haciendo morritos- Siempre voy a cuidarlo y debo saber todo lo que pase con él- suspiró cansado- Te dejaré unos de mis pijamas- buscó en el armario hasta dar con uno que le quedaba holgado- Ten, Cas.   
-Gracias, Dean- le dio un beso en la frente- Descansa, ardillita.   
-Tú también, Cas. 

El menor se marchó de la habitación cerrando la puerta y el moreno se colocó el pijama para luego acostarse, sintiéndose invadido por el aroma del rubio. Ahora que pudo comprobar que el menor estaba bien, se sentía mucho más tranquilo y podría volver a concentrarse en su trabajo, ya que esos días había estado muy distraído. 

La mañana siguiente fue algo agitada, ya que se encontraba tan cómodo en esa cama que no escuchó la alarma que colocó y fue John quien lo despertó. Desayunó en compañía del progenitor de los Winchester hasta que los hermanos bajaron riéndose. 

-¿Por qué no nos despertaron?- replicó el rubio sirviéndose un vaso de leche junto al menor- ¿A qué hora sale tu vuelo, Cas?   
-En una hora más- respondió sonriendo.   
-Quería aprovechar mi tiempo contigo- dijo sin pensarlo mucho- No es justo.   
-Qué unido estás a tu entrenador- hizo notar el mayor cruzándose de brazos- ¿Tienes algo que decirme, Dean?   
-Yo… jajajaja… papá…- se frotó la nuca con nerviosismo y bajó la vista.   
-Es mejor que desayunemos- intervino Sam con diversión- Dean querrá acompañar a Cas al aeropuerto. 

Después de comer, fue a la habitación de Mary para despedirse de ella, quien volvió a darle las gracias por cuidar de su hijo. El castaño los acompañó hasta la reja de la entrada, despidiéndose de él amistosamente y John condujo en dirección al aeropuerto. Le hubiera encantado volver a besar al rubio antes de marcharse pero no quería faltarle el respeto al mayor, mucho menos después de lo amable que había sido con él. Dean le dio un apretado abrazo antes de dejarlo ir con un “Hasta luego” y embarcó su vuelo. 

En cuanto regresó a Kansas, se reunió con los productores para informarles con alivio que la madre del rubio se encontraba bien y volvería a reincorporarse al programa el martes por la noche, después de dar los últimos exámenes del mes. Cuando terminó esa corta reunión, se dirigió rápidamente hacia la casa donde estaba su equipo, a quienes encontró peleando en la sala de estar, aún cuando el resto de sus compañeros en el jurado intentaban en vano calmarlos. 

-Ahora nos queda muy claro que ese perdedor tiene privilegios especiales aquí- siseó Zacarías- Eso no es justo.   
-Cállate, idiota- siseó Chuck, quien lucía muy enfadado, como nunca lo había visto- No tienes idea de lo que pasa, así que cállate- ordenó.   
-¿También se acuesta contigo?- soltó Azazel con burla- Vaya, que puta resultó ser.   
-Ya basta todos- habló con voz firme, provocando unos segundos de silencio- Les dejé muy claro que no querías más discusiones aquí.   
-Solo estoy diciendo lo que la mayoría piensa- afirmó Alister- Ese perdedor recibe un trato especial.   
-No es así- replicó duramente- Para tu información y la de todos aquí, si Dean no estará presente en esta competencia, es porque su madre se encontraba en el hospital y ayer le dieron el alta- todos los jóvenes guardaron silencio- Si cualquier de ustedes llegara a tener un percance de ese tipo, la producción no dudaría un segundo en apoyarlos, eso es lo que están haciendo con Dean, así que ahora bastante de pelas tontas- gruñó molesto- Hoy es la competencia grupal y parece que nuevamente me decepcionarán y arruinarán todo el esfuerzo que han colocado en preparar este espectáculo.   
-Lo siento- se disculpó Chuck.  
-¿La mamá de Dean está bien?- preguntó Anna preocupada.   
-Sí, ya le dieron el alta y debe descansar unos días- se pasó una mano por el cabello para intentar calmar su enfado-Es mejor que ayuden a Joddy en la cocina, deben comer. 

Los observó a todos para luego salir de la casa suspirando. Ya suponía que algo así ocurriría con el grupito de Alister pero estaba de humor, ni soportaría sus idioteces como antes, mucho menos cuando se atrevió a hablar de esa forma de su querido rubito.   
No le sorprendió en lo más mínimo cuando resultaron los grandes perdedores de la noche, en el que el ganador resultó el equipo de Anna y los tres equipos restantes debieron enviar a dos personas a eliminación, salvándose un participante del grupo de Lucifer y otro de Balthazar. Esa noche perdieron a Meg y Ruby pero no se sentía del todo mal, lo cual se debía casi en su totalidad a haber estado con Dean los últimos dos días. 

*****************************************  
Gracias por leer!   
Saludos! :D


	24. Chapter 24

Dean esbozó una sonrisa cuando apenas al llegar a las casas donde se quedaban los diferentes equipos, fue recibido por Bobby, quien lo llenó de preguntas sobre el estado de salud de su madre y cuando pareció quedar satisfecho con las respuestas, le dio la bienvenida, dejándole saber que si necesitaba algo solo debía pedírselo. El rubio se lo agradeció mucho y emprendió el rumbo hasta su habitación cuando guardar el equipaje de mano que llevó en ese imprevisto viaje y luego se reuniría con sus amigos, quienes se encontraban en la asesoría personal a esa hora. Estaba por llegar a su cuarto cuando alguien le bloqueó el paso y lo observó con seriedad. 

-No me interesa hablar contigo, Zacarías.   
-Dean Winchester, resultaste ser una puta más grande de lo que pensábamos- el aludido frunció el ceño- ¿Con quién te acuestas para conseguir estos privilegios? Cantar con Miguel, grabar una canción con él y ahora escapar de la eliminación, en donde obviamente te hubieras ido tú y no Ruby, por si no lo sabías, ella fue eliminada junto con Meg, aunque esa zorra no me interesa, escogió a los perdedores y ya ves que le pasó- se burló- ¿Te divertiste en tus mini vacaciones? Espero que sí porque no volverás a tener suerte, Putichester.   
-¿Qué ocurre aquí?- el rubio se volteó hacia el recién llegado- ¿Ya olvidaste lo que dijo Cassie, Zacarías? Cualquier tipo de agresión será sancionado- señaló cruzándose de brazos.  
-Solo le daba la bienvenida a Dean- mintió con una fingida sonrisa- Nos vemos- se marchó por el pasillo rápido.   
-¿Estás bien, Dean?- preguntó el mayor palmeándole el hombro.   
-Sí… gracias, Balthazar…- respondió ligeramente sorprendido, ya que no esperaba la ayuda de ese hombre.   
-No coloques esa carita, independiente de nuestro tema con Cassie, no soporto a los idiotas, ni aquellos que recurren a jugadas sucias para conseguir sus propósitos- hizo una pausa- Cassie me contó lo ocurrido, ¿Mary está mejor?- preguntó con genuina preocupación.   
-Sí, Balthazar- afirmó sonriendo un poco- Debe cuidarse como lo ha hecho hasta ahora y gracias a Dios todo quedó en un gran susto.   
-Me alegra oír eso, chiquitín- le revolvió el cabello- Solo porque se trataba de Mary, no me enfadaré porque Cassie fuera corriendo tras de ti- el menor arqueó una ceja- Espero que todo salga bien, tu madre me agradó bastante esa noche que la conocí, dale saludos de mi parte cuando hables con ella.   
-Lo haré, gracias, Balthazar- dijo entusiasta.  
-¿Qué estaba haciendo Zacarías? No hay que ser muy listo para notar que no te daba una amistosa bienvenida- dijo el mayor llevándose una mano a la barbilla.   
-No te preocupes, no es nada, ¿Vienes a buscar a Castiel?- preguntó con curiosidad.   
-No, mi Cassie está ocupado ahora, me topé con Bobby en la entrada y como me enteré que acabas de llegar, vine a saludarte- explicó sonriendo y el rubio correspondió su gesto, sino fuera porque ambos sentían lo mismo por el moreno, seguramente se llevarían muy bien- Ahora que he comprobado que estás bien, iré con mi equipo, como son menos que al inicio, me desocupo antes de las asesorías y aprovecho de sacar la vuelta un rato- le guiñó un ojo- Por cierto, deberías ir con Joddy después de guardar tus cosas, ha estado muy preocupada por ti, ni siquiera soportó una de mis bromitas y casi me come- replicó haciendo morritos y el menor se rio.  
-Gracias, Balthazar, iré pronto a verla, yo también la extrañé, al igual que a mis amigos- suspiró- Casi se va a cumplir el segundo mes…voy a extrañarlos mucho cuando acabe todo esto- admitió suspirando bajito.   
-Aunque no se puedan ver con tanta frecuencia, para eso inventaron los teléfonos- señaló dándole una palmadita en el hombro- Nos vemos, chiquitín y sigue esforzándote mucho porque no tendré piedad en la competencia.   
-Lo sé, aún no te he devuelto tu último mensaje- le recordó con diversión.   
-Oh, cierto, lo estaré esperando, chiquitín. 

Dean fue a guardar sus cosas al cuarto antes de ir directo a la cocina, en donde encontró a Joddy, Kevin, Jo y Tessa conversando animadamente mientras hacían la cena, seguramente Chuck estaba en su asesoría, así que se precipitó a saludarlos con un efusivo abrazo, siendo correspondido de la misma forma y luego le hicieron un interrogatorio casi tan extenso como el de Bobby en la entrada. 

-No sé si sea demasiado imprudente preguntar pero… ¿Qué le ocurrió a tu mamá?- hablo Jo- Castiel solo nos dijo que estaba en el hospital.   
-Mmm… es que… se descompensó- juntó sus manos con tristeza- Mi mamá… tiene cáncer… se lo diagnosticaron hace unos meses… había estado bien con los medicamentos… pero últimamente no mucho…   
-Lo siento- Joddy se acercó a él para abrazarlo- Apuesto a que Mary se colocó muy feliz al verte y te consintió mucho, eres un mimado- esas palabras lo hicieron reír.   
-Me gustó mucho pasar estos días con ella, tuvo que quedarse en el hospital hasta el sábado y luego guardar reposo en la cama, con mi papá y Sammy la estuvimos cuidando- esbozó una sonrisa- Ahora se encuentra mejor.   
-Me alegra mucho oír eso- comentó Jo abrazándolo- No conozco a tu mamá pero Joddy dijo que sacaste tu atractivo de ella, así que debe ser una mujer muy hermosa.   
-Es preciosa- aseguró- Mi papá siempre dice que fue muy afortunado que una mujer como mi madre se fijara en él.   
-Aunque yo todavía no entendiendo de donde sacaste lo hiperactivo- canturreó Kevin- ¿O te daban muchos dulces de pequeño?   
-Idiota- le sacó la lengua infantilmente antes de abrazarlo- Los extrañé mucho.   
-¡Dean! 

Se giró al oír el grito emocionado de Chuck y fue abrazarlo, percatándose que tras de él se encontraba Castiel, quien sonreía de esa manera que le quitaba el aliento. Como la cena aún no estaba lista, el moreno lo llevó hasta la sala de práctica con la excusa de que debía colocarse al corriente de la competencia esa semana y que tendrían su asesoría individual. En cuanto la puerta se cerró, el mayor lo besó apasionadamente. 

-Te extrañé mucho, Cas- susurró sobre sus labios- Deseaba tanto tenerte así- admitió abrazándolo por el cuello.   
-Yo también, ardillita, ¿Cómo está Mary?- preguntó acariciando su espalda.   
-Mucho mejor, ya se levantó de la cama, debe cuidarse pero ya no es tanto como los primeros días- respondió sonriendo.   
-Qué bueno, Dean, me alegra que esté mejor- besó la frente del menor- Y me gusta mucho verte contento.   
-Cas… gracias por estar conmigo, me animó mucho tu visita- el menor sonrió pegándose contra el cuerpo ajeno- Antes de que nos perdamos en otras cosas, tenemos que hablar sobre la competencia, sería raro si se cumplen los veinte minutos y no tengo idea de que pasará el domingo.   
-Eso es cierto- afirmó el mayor riéndose bajito- Veamos, esta semana será una nueva contienda de todos contra todos, hasta el momento, el equipo de Anna tiene cinco competidores en juego, el de Lucifer y Balthy nueve, nosotros diez- hizo una pausa pensativo-Como fue Anna quien ganó la semana pasada, tienen la inmunidad, así que los demás equipos deben escoger a tres competidores para ir a los duelos de eliminación y solo tres se salvarán al final de la noche- dijo acariciándole el cabello al menor- Acordamos que mañana llevaríamos a cabo una competencia para escoger a los tres que competirán el domingo, así será mucho más justo que escogerlos por convivencia- dijo lo último molesto.   
-Está bien, Cas, si soy honesto, quiero ir a eliminación- afirmó con tranquilidad- Y antes de que digas algo, me parece correcto después de que me ausente muchos días, incluso en la eliminación pasada- esbozó una sonrisa- Quiero hacerlo, Cas.   
-Dean, no me gusta para nada lo que quieres hacer pero lo comprendo- suspiró cansado- Solo prométeme que darás tu mejor esfuerzo y serás uno de los grandes ganadores de la noche.   
-Te lo prometo- alzó una mano entusiasta.   
-Y para que te incentives, si lo haces tan bien como la vez anterior- le susurró al oído- Nos escaparemos a celebrar a la playa y te daré las mejores horas de tu vida.   
-¡Voy a ser el mejor!- canturreó dando saltitos entre sus brazos. 

Volvieron a besarse antes de regresar a la cocina con los demás. El rubio ignoró por completo las miradas de odio que le dirigió el grupito de Alister y se concentró en hablar animadamente con sus amigos, realmente los había extrañado demasiado. Estuvieron platicando bastante tiempo después de terminar de cenar, antes de despedirse de los demás y fue directo a su habitación pero antes de cerrar la puerta, alguien lo empujó dentro y se volteó rápidamente. 

-Cas- esbozó una sonrisa- ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que te marcharías a descansar también- agregó acercándose al mayor y comenzó a abrirle la camisa, ya que conocía muy bien esa mirada.   
-Pensé que no te gustaría estar solito después de que estuviste con tu familia los últimos días, así que vine a hacerte algo de compañía- habló tomándolo por la cintura para luego colar las manos bajo su camiseta- ¿Te molesta si me quedo, Dean? Estoy seguro que encontraremos algo muy interesante que hacer.   
-Mmm, depende, ¿Qué se te ocurre?- preguntó quitándole la camisa y la arrojó al suelo antes de ser empujado sobre la cama, quedando con el moreno encima.   
-Estoy seguro que te encantará, Dean, mucho- agregó con una traviesa sonrisa antes de inclinarse a besarlo. 

++++++++++

Castiel estuvo entrenando durante el resto de la semana con los tres nominados a la eliminación, Dean, Bela y Lilith. Si era honesto, no consideraba que el rubio mereciera estar en esa instancia, no después de lo mucho que había mejorado en el último tiempo pero también entendía sus razones para hacerlo y por eso quería apoyarlo en todo lo que fuera necesario.   
El domingo llegó rápidamente y se arregló la corbata frente al espejo, ya que pronto tendría que reunirse con los demás para ir al auditorio. El ruido de la puerta llamó su atención y su amigo entró con una amplia sonrisa, ganándose tras él antes de ayudarle a anudarse la corbata. 

-¿Estás listo para la noche, Cassie?- preguntó dándole un besito en la nuca.   
-Sí, Balthy y espero que tú estés listo para perder- dijo con diversión.   
-Oh, claro, confías demasiado en tu chico especial- el menor asintió- Bueno, tendré cuidado esta vez, no quiero lanzar a mi equipo a los leones, así que me divertiré con Lucy.   
-No le gustará- afirmó riéndose- Y serás castigado después.   
-Preferiría que cierto atractivo hombre de ojos azules me castigara justo ahora pero no tenemos tiempo- le rodearon la cintura y el rubio afirmó el mentón en su hombro- Te quiero, Cassie.   
-Balthy…- desvió la vista.   
-Lo sé y esperaré pacientemente hasta te enamores locamente de mí- le dio un beso en la mejilla para luego soltarlo- Por cierto, me sorprende que Dean esté nuevamente en la eliminación, ¿Siguen molestándolo?   
-No, él mismo escogió estar ahí- explicó dándose la vuelta- Por los días que se tuvo que ausentar, dijo que quería participar en la eliminación.   
-Es un buen chico- señaló su amigo- Es una pena que su corazón se rompa cuando seas todo mío, ¿sabes lo que pienso a veces? Si no nos hubiéramos fijado en el mismo hombre, seríamos muy buenos amigos- esbozó una sonrisa- Te espero abajo, Cassie, no tardes. 

El moreno terminó de arreglarse para luego unirse con sus amigos y dirigirse hacia el auditorio. No podía negar que se encontraba algo ansioso con la competencia, básicamente porque seis personas abandonarían el programa y no quería perder por nada del mundo al rubio. Después del gran show de apertura que preparó el equipo de Anna, comenzaron las eliminatorias y tal cómo le dijo su amigo, el primer reto que lanzó fue contra Lucifer, consiguiendo quedarse con la primera victoria pero cuando lo desafió de nuevo, perdió. 

-No se vale- se quejó el rubio haciendo morritos- ¡Lucy hizo trampa!- se quejó causando varias risas.  
-Aprende a perder, Balthy- canturreó el mayor divertido- Ahora es mi turno de escoger y retaré a Castiel, suerte en el desafío Dean.   
-¡Siguiente ronda!- anunció la pelirroja entusiasta- ¡Dean contra Eduard! ¡Hora de cantar! 

El rubio estrechó la mano de su adversario antes de pasar al frente para tomar su lugar, observando fijamente a Balthazar, quien comprendió que venía su revancha y tomó posición cruzándose de brazos mientras mantenía una sonrisa divertida en los labios.

You think I'm pretty  
(Piensas que soy bonita)  
Without any make-up on  
(Sin ningún maquillaje)  
You think I'm funny  
(Piensas que soy divertida)  
When I tell the puch line wrong  
(Cuando cuento mal un chiste)  
I know you get me  
(Sé que me entiendes)  
So I'll let my walls come down, down  
(Así que dejaré que mis paredes caigan)

El rubio se pasó por el escenario mientras era animado por un entusiasta público hasta que llegó a la siguiente parte de la canción, quedando al centro, justo frente al jurado que evaluaría su interpretación para continuar, manteniendo la vista en el moreno por varios segundos. 

Before you met  
(Antes de conocerme)  
I was a wreck  
(Estaba bien)  
But things were kinda heavy  
(Pero las cosas eran un poco pesadas)  
You brought me to life  
(Me devolviste a la vida)  
Now every February  
(Ahora en cada febrero)  
You'll be my valentine, valentine  
(Serás mi Valentín, Valentín)

Durante la última línea estiró la mano para apuntar a Castiel, quien esbozó una pequeña sonrisa mientras disfrutaba de su actuación. Continuó cantando con un entusiasta público y sus amigos que lo alentaban con fuerza desde cerca del escenario. Volvió a dirigirse hacia el centro para indicar adelante, al menos eso verían todos porque él solo se concentraba en el moreno. 

I might get your heart racing  
(Voy a acelerar tu corazón)  
In my skin-tight jeans  
(En mis vaqueros ajustados)  
Be your teenage dream tonight  
(Seré tu sueño adolescente esta noche)  
Let you put your hands on me  
(Dejaré que pongas tus manos en mí)  
In my skin-tight jeans  
(En mis vaqueros ajustados)  
Be your teenage dream tonight  
(Seré tu sueño adolescente esta noche)

El rubio continuó cantando con coquetería, esbozando una discreta sonrisa cuando notó la molestia en el rostro de Balthazar. A veces le resultaba gracioso pensar que si no se hubieran enamorado del mismo hombre, podrían ser buenos amigos, ya que tenían varias cosas en común. Llegó a la última parte de la canción, colocó más entusiasmo mientras miraba varias veces al moreno. 

My heart stops  
(Mi corazón se detiene)  
When you look at me  
(Cuando me miras)  
Just one touch  
(Solo con un toque)  
Now baby I believe  
(Ahora cariño creo)  
This is real  
(Esto es real)  
So take a chance  
(Así que toma la oportunidad)  
And don't ever look back  
(Y nunca mires atrás)  
Don't ever look back  
(Nunca mires atrás) 

Terminó su presentación con un aplaudo de los presentes y ganó sin problemas ese desafío. Ninguno de los jueces volvió a escoger al rubio pero si a los otros integrantes del equipo de Castiel. Acabando la noche con la victoria del moreno, quien solo perdió a uno de sus integrantes, Bela. Se despidió de sus amigos en la sala de descanso, quienes se marcharon con sus familias para celebrar la victoria de la noche y él fue hasta el estacionamiento, en donde se encontró con su querido cantante besando a Balthazar. ¿A quién iba a engañar? Amaba a Castiel con todo su corazón, es lo que sentía pero ese hermoso hombre no le correspondería por sus inseguridades y todo parecía indicar que finalmente se quedaría con la seguridad que le ofrecía su amigo. 

-¡Chiquitín!- alzó la vista cuando lo llamaron y se acercó casi por inercia hasta ellos- Estuviste muy bien hoy, espero que con esto dejen de enviarte a las eliminaciones, aquí entre nosotros, eres uno de los mejores del programa- admitió sonriendo.   
-Gracias…- respondió casi en un susurro.   
-Cassie ya me contó de su escape secreto- movió las cejas con picardía- Me encantaría acompañarlos, seguro que lo pasaremos muy bien, ¿Verdad Cassie?   
-Balthy basta- pidió suspirando cansado- Ya te dije que no, solo seremos Dean y yo.   
-Pero Cassie- hizo un puchero y se arrimó al rubio- Convéncelo, Dean, lo pasaremos muy bien, te lo aseguro, ¿Por qué eres tan malito, Cassie? Los tríos te encantan. 

El rubio escuchó en silencio el intercambio de palabras entre los dos mayores y apretó discretamente los puños. ¿Por qué seguía engañándose? Nunca iba a ser el único en la vida de ese hombre y dudaba que eso fuera a cambiar. Castiel mantendría ese juego hasta el final del programa, en donde todo se acabaría y él sería desechado de su vida. Solo se trataba de diversión, una diversión que tenía fecha de vencimiento dentro de dos meses. 

-Me parece bien- habló sorprendiendo a ambos hombres y se forzó a esbozar una sonrisa- Ven con nosotros Balthazar, estoy seguro que los tres lo pasaremos muy bien. 

***************************************************  
N.A: La canción que interpreta Dean se llama "Teenage Dream" de "Katy Perry". 

Gracias por leer!  
Saludos! :D


	25. Chapter 25

El moreno apenas pudo creer que Dean hablara en serio cuando invitó a Balthazar a su pequeño viaje hasta el lunes por la tarde a la playa pero le quedó claro que es serio cuando los dos estuvieron besándose en los asientos traseros durante todo el trayecto, ¿Qué demonios estaba pensando el rubio? Realmente no entendía su repentino cambio y si era honesto, verlo en brazos de otro hombre, hacía que se enfadara mucho. 

Cuando llegaron a la cabaña, Castiel se apresuró en apoderarse de esos apetecibles labios que solo él había tenido la dicha de devorar esos últimos meses. Observó con recelo como su amigo se ganaba tras el menor para quitarle la camisa, arrojándola al suelo y luego desabrochaba su pantalón. El moreno lo tomó por la cintura para darle la vuelta, alejándolo de Balthazar y lo empujó con cuidado para subir las escaleras hasta la habitación que solían compartir en sus escapadas a ese lugar. Mientras su lengua luchaba contra la del menor por dominar la cavidad ajena, sintió las manos de su amigo que lo despojaba de su camisa para luego quitarle el pantalón, dejándolo solo en el bóxer y gimió cuando acarició su hombría sobre la tela, separándose momentáneamente de su chico especial. 

-¿Cassie ya te enseñó que es toda una fierecilla en la cama?- preguntó el mayor rodeándole la cintura con una mano para mantenerlo de pie y lejos del alcance del rubio menor- Puede llegar a ser insaciable.   
-Lo sé- dijo el adolescente arrodillándose frente a él- Y también conozco la mejor forma de despertar a la fierecilla, Cas adora lo que puedo hacer con mi boca, ¿Verdad Cas? 

Antes de que pudiera responder gimió al sentir como lo despojaban de su bóxer y una mano comenzó a masturbarlo, para luego, sin más contratiempo, esa golosa boca lo tragó en toda su extensión, haciendo que su cuerpo vibrara de placer y correspondió con salvajismo el beso que inició su amigo, quien comenzó a juguetear con sus pezones entre los dedos. Un sinfín de sentimientos confusos lo invadió, por una parte la excitación, lujuria y salvajismo se apoderaba de él, deseaba demasiado tomar ese joven cuerpo, disfrutar de lo estrecho que era pero por otra parte, quería sacar a patadas de ahí a Balthazar, que no pudiera observar ni un milímetro de ese bello cuerpo, ni disfrutar un segundo de esos pecadores labios. Siempre había disfrutado un buen trío, tal como hicieron cuando incluyeron a Lucifer hace unas semanas pero la idea de compartir a Dean con alguien más lo hacía enfadar y no entendía por qué. 

-Que linda carita, Cassie- susurró el mayor abandonando sus labios para luego sacar algo de su bolsillo y lo empujó con cierta brusquedad- Parece que tu chico especial es más que bueno con su boca- el moreno quedó con las palmas afirmadas sobre el borde de la cama, mientras que el rubio estaba sentado y continuaba dándole placer- Si soy honesto- observó cómo abría un sobrecito con sus dientes- Estoy un poco celoso, estás disfrutándolo mucho más que cuando lo hago yo pero apuesto que soy el único de los dos que ha tenido esta parte de ti. 

Iba a decir algo pero apretó sus dedos contra la sabana cuando el menor usó su lengua combinado con un movimiento raro que casi lo hace correrse en tiempo record. Bajó la vista jadeando incontrolablemente y se lamió los labios con la escena, su hombría hundiéndose profundo en esa suculenta boca. Comenzó a embestirlo con más fuerza y gimió al sentir un dedo colándose en su interior mientras el mayor mordisqueaba su cuello. 

-Eso es, Cassie, me encanta cuando haces esos soniditos tan lujuriosos y como gritas cuando te follo fuerte- habló a su oído antes de lamerlo.   
-Balthy…Aaaaaahhhh…- arqueó la espalda cuando dos dedos embistieron directo a su próstata- ¡Aaaaaahhh! ¡Balthyyyyy! ¡Balthyyyyy!

No pudo continuar soportando tantos estímulos y cuando esa boca lo tragó abarcando su longitud por completo, se corrió sin control en esa húmeda cavidad, quien lo tragó por completo hasta que se apartó tosiendo un poco y se incorporó sonriendo para besarlo con lujuria. El moreno lo tomó por la nuca correspondiendo su acción antes de empujarlo sobre la cama, intercambiando una mirada con Balthazar. 

-Mi fierecilla ha despertado, es hora del show- dijo su amigo desnudándose y dejando al descubierto su gran erección- Podría probar esa boquita primero, ¿Te animas, Dean?- dijo rodeando al moreno para llegar al borde de la cama- ¿Podrás con esta?- preguntó masturbándose despacio.   
-¿Es un desafÍo?- respondió el aludido quedando de rodillas al borde de la cama y lamió sus labios- Porque sabes muy bien que siempre te derroto.   
-Oh, que chico tan confiado, tendrás que demostrarlo- habló tomándolo por la barbilla- Muéstrame que puedes hacer, chiquitín. 

Ante la sorpresa del moreno, el menor recorrió con su lengua el torso de Balthazar hasta llegar a su notable erección y se la introdujo de una sola vez en la boca, haciéndolo gemir. El mayor enredó su mano en esos cabello rubios para marcar un ritmo mucho más rápido y Castiel se acercó entrecerrando los ojos con molestia ¿Por qué Dean le daba a otra persona lo que solo hacía con él? Gruñó irritado para ir tras su amigo y sin delicadeza lo forzó a inclinarse hasta que se afirmó con una mano en la cama. Tomó un sobrecito de lubricante de su pantalón que quedó olvidado en el suelo y después de una rápida preparación, comenzó a embestirlo con fuerza. 

-¡Casssiieeeee! Aaaaahhhh siiiiiiii… ¡Follaaameeeee fuerteeeee! ¡Caaassssiiieeee maaaasssss! ¡Maaaassss! ¡Aaaaaaaahhhh!- mordió el cuello del mayor y bajó la vista hacia donde estaba el menor, permitiendo que penetrara su boca a su gusto mientras lo observaba fijamente.   
-Deeeaaaannnn- gimió aumentando el ritmo- ¡Deeeaaaaannn Aaaaahhhhh!- deseaba demasiado tomar ese apretado interior y correrse mientras escuchaba esos lloriqueos excitados que llevaban su nombre. 

Al cabo de unos segundos, Balthazar llegó al orgasmo con un ronco gemido de placer, llenado con su esencia esa boca que solo había sido suya hasta hace unas horas. No podía enfadarse con el menor, después de todo, ellos no eran algo formal pero no podía controlar ese enojo que sentía y salió bruscamente del mayor para levantar a Dean por el cabello, dándole un posesivo beso que los dejó jadeando a ambos y lo empujó sobre la cama. Tomó la erección de su compañero para comenzar a masturbarlo despacio, sin quitar el gesto serio de su rostro. 

-Caaassss… Follaameee…- pidió entre gemidos- Caaaassss… por favooorrr…   
-¿Por qué?- soltó con molestia- No has hecho algo para que te lo merezcas- deslizó un dedo de su mano libre por el abdomen del menor, trazando formas imaginarias-¿Te lo mereces, Dean?  
-No te conocía este lado malvado, Cassie- canturreó su amigo ganándose tras él- ¿Por qué torturas al chico de esa forma? Esa boquita se merece todo lo que pida- habló con diversión, sin saber que eso provocaba mucho más el enfado del moreno.   
-Caaaassss…- lo llamó el menor con los ojos llorosos por la excitación- Por favoooorrr… Folllameeee Caaaasss… Aaaaaaahhhh… haré lo que quieraaaasss por favoooorrr…

Castiel reaccionó al escuchar esas palabras y se perdió varios segundos en esa mirada esmeralda mientras lo masturbaba con mayor rapidez. No entendía que planeaba su rubio al invitar a Balthazar a la cabaña pero si tenía claro una cosa y es que no quería que regresara, ni él, ni que hubieran otros, por primera vez se sentía increíblemente egoísta con otra persona. 

-¿Lo que yo quiera?- preguntó antes de inclinarse a susurrarle al oído- Nunca más- se acomodó entre sus piernas- Nunca más vuelvas a tocar a otra persona, solo a mí- ordenó al mismo tiempo que lo penetraba de una sola vez.   
-¡Caaaaasss!- gritó el menor rodeándole el cuello con sus brazos.   
-Prométeme- continuó murmurando- Que solo seré yo, que solo seré yo quien tenga tu cuerpo y tu corazón.   
-¿No te das cuenta, Cas?- respondió a su oído entre gemidos- Solo has sido tú… desde un comienzo, solo tú…

El moreno sintió como su amigo lo tomaba por las caderas para comenzar a embestirlo con fuerza e impuso el mismo ritmo contra su chico especial, dando con su próstata a los pocos segundos y consiguiendo que de esos apetitosos labios salieran unos sollozos excitados que solo lo calentaban más. Su cuerpo se perdió en toda las sensaciones que tenía pero durante todo momento, cubrió al menor con su cuerpo, dejando lo menos posible de piel expuesta, como si de esa forma pudiera acapararlo solo para él y que nadie más tuviera el privilegio de observarlo. Masturbó a Dean más rápido y al cabo de unos segundos llegó al orgasmo. 

-¡Caaaaassss!- grito contrayéndose bajo él y manchando sus abdómenes.   
-Deeeaaannn… Aaaaaaahhh… Aaaaaahhhh… ¡Deeeeaaaannn!- ese estrecho interior presionó su virilidad y fue todo lo que necesitó para correrse caliente dentro por primera vez, marcándolo profundamente con su esencia y reclamando ese cuerpo como suyo.   
-Que linda escena me acaban de dar- susurró Balthazar a su oído- Quien diría que el rubito sería tan caliente en la cama, aunque no tanto como mi fierecilla- afirmó embistiéndolo más fuerte- Aún tenemos una larga noche por delante. 

Castiel perdió la cuenta del tiempo que estuvieron teniendo sexo, aunque en ningún momento permitió que su amigo volviera a tocar al menor y viceversa. Cuando la niebla de la lujuria y salvajismo se disipó, se acomodó junto a Dean, quien se acurrucó contra su cuerpo somnoliento y después de darles las buenas noches o días, dependiendo de por donde se mirara, se quedó profundamente dormido, roncando a los pocos minutos. El moreno se dedicó a darle caricias en el cabello sin quitar la sonrisa de sus labios. 

-Van a ser las seis- dijo el mayor levantándose para colocarse su bóxer- Supongo que podemos dormir un par de horas antes de comer, me han dicho que tu chico cocina como los dioses- canturreó divertido.   
-Eso es cierto- respondió sin quitar la vista del durmiente adolescente.   
-Voy a tomar una ducha antes de dormir, ¿Vamos?- preguntó yendo hacia la puerta.   
-Me ducharé después, cuando Dean despierte- respondió distraídamente- Quiero dormir un poco.   
-Mmm, ¿Siempre duermen juntos después de follar como conejos?- interrogó molesto pero el moreno no prestó atención a ese detalle.   
-Sí, no quiero despertarlo- agregó sonriendo- Buenas noches, Balthy.   
-Buenas noches, Castiel. 

Escuchó el ruido de la puerta y giró la cabeza procurando no despertar al menor, ¿Qué había sido eso? Hace mucho tiempo que su amigo no lo llamaba por su nombre completo y las pocas veces que lo hizo después de que forjaron una estrecha amistada, fue cuando se enfadaba, ¿Acaso se molestó? No, no había motivos para eso. Prefirió no darle importancia a lo ocurrido y se acomodó estrechando ese cálido cuerpo contra sí antes de quedarse profundamente dormido. 

++++++++++

El rubio se incorporó adormilado y le tomó varios segundos recordar lo que había pasado ayer, como participó voluntariamente en ese trio. Se levantó con cuidado, procurando no despertar al moreno que dormía profundamente a su lado y después de reunir su ropa, fue directo al baño para ducharse antes de vestirse. Lo de ayer le había ayudado a entender algo muy importante respecto a esa extraña relación que tenía con su entrenador. Al bajar a la cocina, se encontró con el mayor, quien tomaba un café mientras hojeaba una revista distraídamente. 

-Hola, Balthazar- éste alzó la vista.   
-Hola, chiquitín- dijo sonriendo- ¿Dormiste bien?  
-Sí, gracias…- se acercó tomando asiento frente a él-¿Puedo pedirte un favor?   
-Claro, lo que quieras- respondió con curiosidad y dejando de lado la revista.   
-¿Puedes llevarme de regreso a la ciudad? No creo que Cas despierte hasta un par de horas y así podrías aprovechar tu tiempo con él…- afirmó intentado parecer decidido.   
-Vaya, esto es inesperado- dijo arqueando una ceja- Pensé que querrías aprovechar al máximo tu tiempo con Cassie.  
-No, de hecho, quería decirte otra cosa también- respiró profundo- Me rindo, tú ganas.   
-¿Qué?- soltó sin entender ni una palabra de lo que pasaba.   
-Castiel es todo tuyo, no volveré a entrometerme entre ustedes- habló con serenidad.   
-No comprendo, Dean, ¿Acaso no estás enamorado de él? ¿Qué pasó?   
-Lo estoy y mucho- admitió con honestidad- Pero… aún no es tarde… y puedo huir antes de que llegue a un punto sin retorno… yo… la verdad es que… no soy tan fuerte como algunas personas piensan- agregó sintiendo las lágrimas que se acumulaban en sus parpados- Sé que si continuo con esto… voy a llegar a un punto en que amaré tanto a Cas que no podré soportarlo… y me dolerá mucho más que ahora… por eso tengo que alejarme antes- intentó sonreír un poco- Soy un cobarde pero… Cas no me escogerá… y… siendo honesto… creo que no tomará una decisión…- el mayor se cruzó de brazos- Y yo sé que… cuando se terminé el programa… esto también acabará… Cas continuará con su gran carrera y contigo… en cambio yo… solo voy a tener recuerdos y mucha tristeza… aún no es tarde para que me aparte de su camino… 

Las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas hasta caer sobre sus manos que apretaban con fuerza sus rodillas, entonces fue consciente que lloraba y realmente detestaba hacerlo, porque no quería demostrar lo débil que era. En un gesto que no esperaba, el mayor fue a su lado para abrazarlo con fuerza y se aferró a él sollozando. 

-Yo lo entiendo… Miguel me dijo… que lo que pasó entre ellos… provocó que Cas cerrara su corazón… por temor a que lo hirieran… pero tú eres diferente, Balthazar… tú eres su zona segura… tú… él confía tanto en que ti, sabe que no lo herirás… conmigo es diferente… jamás se atreverá a dejarte por miedo a resultar herido…y tú puedes cuidarlo… tú lo amas de la misma forma que yo… por eso está bien si quien está a su lado eres tú…- se pasó unas manos por el rostro en un intento por controlar sus lágrimas- Yo me rindo… tengo que marcharme mientras aún no es tarde…  
-Dean…- susurró el mayor acariciando su espalda.   
-Solo prométeme que lo harás muy feliz…- pidió apartándose un poco- Cas es un buen hombre…  
-¿Estás seguro de esto?- preguntó con un tono raro en su voz.   
-Sí… es lo mejor… desde un comienzo… yo fui quien se metió entre ustedes… ¿Sabes que es lo más gracioso? Que varias veces pensé… que si no nos hubiéramos enamorado del mismo hombre, podríamos haber sido buenos amigos- Balthazar limpió sus lágrimas con suavidad mientras sonreía.   
-Yo he pensado exactamente lo mismo, rubito, quitando lo de Cassie, me agradas bastante- admitió revolviéndole el cabello con suavidad. 

El mayor fue por las llaves del auto a la sala de estar y lo llevo hasta la entrada de la ciudad, ya que el menor le pidió que regresará con Castiel y aprovechara bien este tiempo, él podía regresar a la casa de los jueces por sus propios medios. Descendió del vehículo cerrando la puerta tras de sí y se asomó por la ventana. 

-Gracias por traerme, Balthazar… por favor cuida de Cas… él te quiere mucho- dijo con una triste sonrisa.   
-Voy a cuidarlo, Dean, siempre lo he hecho y nunca dejaré de hacerlo- afirmó con seriedad- Ten cuidado de regreso, nos vemos. 

El rubio optó por no ir de inmediato a la casa, de todas formas, sus amigos volverían por la tarde y si se quedaba solo en su habitación, se sentiría aún peor que ahora. Estuvo vagando sin rumbo por varias horas hasta que decidió regresar al atardecer. Intentó disimular su tristeza frente a Joddy, ya que no quería preocuparla y decidió pasar de la cena para ir a la sala de práctica, quizás cantar un poco conseguiría animarlo. Al no encontrar a su cuidadora, fue directo hacia la habitación, con la esperanza de que estuviera abierto y así fue pero no contó que ese hombre se encontrara ahí. 

-Cas…- susurró bajito y el mayor se acercó a él frunciendo el ceño.   
-¿Me puedes explicar que está sucediendo? Primero lo de anoche y ahora me despierto por la mañana y Balthy me dice que te has ido temprano- gruñó apuntándolo con el dedo- ¿Qué está sucediendo? ¿Por qué te fuiste sin decirme?  
-No es asunto tuyo- respondió intentando calmarse.   
-¿No es asunto mío? Claro que sí, se supone que estaríamos allá hasta la tarde- replicó cruzándose de brazos- ¿No crees que si hubieras cambiado de planes tendrías que decírmelo?   
-No- afirmó- De todas formas quedaste en buena compañía, que importa si me fui antes.   
-Sabes muy bien que íbamos a ir solo los dos para estar juntos- aclaró con molestia- ¿Por qué demonios invitaste a Balthy? Y como si fuera poco, dejaste que te besara y se la chupaste, seguramente si yo no hubiera intervenido también hubieras dejado que te follara.   
-¿Y qué? Fuimos a la cabaña por eso, para tener sexo- señaló lo evidente- ¿Acaso no es lo mismo que tú haces con él? Te lo follas, él te folla, invitan a algún amiguito especial a su juego, ¿Qué tiene que esta vez haya sido yo su invitado?- el moreno hizo una mueca de desconcierto y el rubio continuó, ya que no quería dar marchar atrás, lo mejor era terminar con todo ahora que aún podía- Se acabó, Castiel, renuncio, no voy a continuar con esto, follate a Balthazar o a quien quieras, ya no me interesas, yo buscaré a alguien o seguiré tu ejemplo.   
-¿Qué demonios significa eso?- preguntó tomándolo bruscamente por los brazos- ¿Otra vez tendremos esta conversación?   
-No estás entendiéndolo- dijo liberándose- Se acabó, no quiero tener algo contigo y no me interesa volver a follar contigo, así que quédate con Balthazar o quien quieras, parece que cualquiera sirve entre ustedes- el mayor volvió a tomarlo por los brazos- Estoy hablando en serio, Castiel, se acabó, no voy a seguir en tu estúpido jueguito de follar a dos bandas.   
-¿De qué mierda hablas? Yo no he hecho eso- replicó muy enfadado.   
-¿En serio? ¿Y cómo le llamas a follarme y después correr a los brazos de Balthazar para que te folle? ¿Creíste que iba a estar en tu jueguito hasta que termine el programa y cada uno por su lado? No Castiel, sé que no vas a tomar una decisión, sé que no dejarás a Balthazar, sé que no me escogerás a mí, así que lo haré fácil para los dos y renuncio, se acabó.   
-¡Dijiste que me amas!- gritó apretando su agarre- ¡Dijiste que solo serías mío!   
-¿Y por qué tendría que darte algo que tú no quieres darme?- respondió con tristeza- ¿Esta es tu idea de amor, Castiel? ¿Tener a Balthazar y cuando te sientas aburrido jugar conmigo? No… yo no voy a ser tu amante, ni tu diversión del momento, si me escoges será solo a mí, de lo contrario se acabó.   
-No puedes hacerme esto- dijo soltándolo despacio-Estábamos bien…   
-Tú estabas bien…- lo corrigió con lágrimas en los ojos- ¿No te das cuenta? Todo este tiempo… tienes a Balthazar… me tienes a mí… ¿Te has puesto a pensar en nosotros por un segundo? ¿Te has puesto a pensar en cómo nos lastimas con tu indecisión? No… claro que no… estas tan cerrado, tan metido en tu propio mundo para no sufrir, que no te das cuenta que estás lastimando a tu mejor amigo y al chico que te ama, ¿Eso es justo, Castiel?- preguntó con firmeza, ese iba a ser el único momento donde podrían hablar sobre eso y diría todo lo que sentía para no arrepentirse después- Déjame ir… sabes que no puedo resistirme a ti… por favor…- esbozó una sonrisa que contrastaba con su inmensa tristeza- No seas tan cruel conmigo… ¿Sabes lo que se siente ver a la persona que amas en brazos de otros? ¿Sabes lo que se siente saber que cuando no está contigo, la persona que amas está con otro? Ya es suficiente, Cas… no quiero seguir sufriendo… por favor… no sigas lastimándome… 

El moreno lo soltó con una mueca de decepción y el rubio se llevó las manos al rostro para llorar. ¿Acaso Castiel no era capaz de ver lo mucho que lastimaba a las supuestas personas que quería? Realmente entendía que estuviera muy lastimado y por eso cerraba su corazón pero no podía ser tan egoísta, no era justo para los demás. 

-Dijiste que me amabas… no era cierto- afirmó pasando a su lado y se detuvo dándole la espalda- Me hiciste sentir todas estas cosas raras por ti y ahora te marchas… eres igual a Miguel… cuando más los quería a mi lado… ninguno estuvo dispuesto a quedarse… bien, márchate y no regreses… desde un comienzo no debiste venir. 

Dean escuchó los pasos alejarse hasta que el ruido de la puerta resonó en la habitación y todo se quedó en silencio, uno que se rompió a los pocos segundos con sus sollozos después de oír esas crueles palabras. Ese hombre era un egoísta, solo estaba pensando en su propio bienestar y no sufrir, ¿entonces por qué seguía amándolo? Dirigió sus pasos hasta el borde del escenario para sentarse con la mirada en el suelo y cubierta de lágrimas. 

I am a dreamer but when I wake  
(Soy un soñador pero cuando despierto)  
You can't break my spirit  
(No puedes quebrantar mi espíritu)  
It's my dreams you take  
(Son mis sueños lo que te llevas)  
And as you move on, remember me  
(Y mientras sigues adelante, recuérdame)  
Remember us and all we used to be  
(Recuérdanos a nosotros y todo lo que solíamos ser)  
I've seen you cry, I've seen you smile  
(Te he visto llorar, te he visto sonreír)  
I've watched you sleeping for a while  
(Te he visto dormir durante un rato)  
I'd be the father of your child  
(Sería el padre de tu hijo)  
I'd spend a lifetime with you  
(Habría pasado una vida contigo)  
I know your fears and you know mine  
(Conozco tus miedos y tú conoces los míos)  
We've had our doubts but now we're fine  
(Hemos tenido nuestras dudas pero ahora estamos bien)  
And I love you, I swear that's true  
(Y te quiero, te juro que es verdad)  
I cannot live without you  
(No puedo vivir sin ti)

Las lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse con mayor rapidez sobre sus mejillas y se dejó caer hacia atrás mientras continuaba cantando. Había perdido a la persona que amaba pero no porque no lo quisiera suficiente, sino porque no le dio la confianza suficiente para estar a su lado o al menos eso prefería pensar él. 

Goodbye my lover  
(Adiós mi amante)  
Goodbye my friend  
(Adiós mi amiga)  
You have been the one  
(Has sido especial)  
You have been the one for me  
(Has sido la única para mí)  
I'm so hollow, baby, I'm so hollow  
(Estoy tan vacío cariño, estoy tan vacío)  
I'm so, I'm so, I'm so hollow  
(Estoy tan, estoy tan, estoy tan vacío)  
I'm so hollow, baby, I'm so hollow  
(Estoy tan vacío cariño, estoy tan vacío)  
I'm so, I'm so, I'm so hollow  
(Estoy tan, estoy tan, estoy tan vacío)

El rubio escuchó el ruido de la puerta y se incorporó mientras cantaba las últimas dos líneas de la canción. Al terminar, intercambió una larga mirada con su inesperado espectador y éste fue rápidamente a su lado para abrazarlo con fuerza. El menor se aferró con fuerza a la camiseta de su amigo para comenzar a llorar desconsoladamente. No tuvo idea de cuánto tiempo pasó de esa forma hasta que en algún momento ya hubo más lágrimas que derramar para intentar sacar la gran tristeza que invadía su interior. 

-¿Qué está pasando, Dean? ¿Por qué estás así?- preguntó el mayor muy preocupado y sin dejar de abrazarlo.   
-Chuck…- afirmó la cabeza contra su hombro y mantuvo la vista en el suelo.   
-Dímelo, por favor… lo que estabas cantando… me hizo sentir muy triste… ¿Qué sucedió para que estés así?   
-Se acabó…- respondió sin expresión en la voz.   
-¿Qué se acabó?- insistió su amigo confundido.   
-Perdí a Cas para siempre… pero debía dejarlo ir… o sería peor… él nunca me amará… no lo va a hacer… está demasiado asustado para abrirle su corazón a alguien… yo le abrí el mío… y lo destrozó…- susurró lo último con un hilo de voz- Lo destrozó… 

*************************************************************

N.A: La canción que interpreta Dean al final se llama "Goodbye My Lover" de "James Blunt". 

Gracias por leer!  
Saludos! :D


	26. Chapter 26

El rubio ni siquiera se atrevió a mirar a su entrenador mientras este les explicaba en que iba a consistir la competencia de esa semana, que a diferencia de las anteriores, no sería una eliminación. Después de lo ocurrido ayer, apenas había conciliado el sueño por la noche y en varias ocasiones se vio tentado a ir corriendo con el moreno para disculparse por su comportamiento y que todo volviera a ser como antes pero se forzó a controlarse para no cometer un grave error, porque regresar a lo mismo sería lo peor que podía hacer y terminaría sufriendo mucho. 

-Dean- su amigo le dio un discreto codazo- Presta atención- susurró el chico oriental.   
-Sí… lo siento- se disculpó bajito.   
-¿Si esta semana no se eliminará a alguien, entonces que haremos?- preguntó Jo con curiosidad.   
-Este domingo, se escogerán a tres personas que pasarán directamente a las competencias individuales y se salvará de la eliminación masiva que tendremos dentro de dos semanas pero no todos podrán participar de esa instancia, por eso este miércoles se realizará una pre-selección, en donde cada uno de ustedes hará una presentación frente a los cuatro jueces y deben conseguir la aprobación de tres para pasar a la siguiente instancia que será el domingo- hizo una pausa antes de mirarlos a todos- Tendrán que esforzarse mucho para conseguir la aprobación del jurado, ya que solo quince personas llegarán a la competencia en vivo. 

Cuando terminaron el entrenamiento grupal, el rubio prefirió saltarse el almuerzo y se marchó hacia su lugar secreto tras las casas del jurado para practicar un poco o simplemente despejarse, ya que su mente insistía en evocar el recuerdo del moreno. Se sentó en el suelo mientras dibujaba figuras sin forma sobre la tierra con su dedo, sabía que era patético pero no tenía cabeza para otra cosa y no quería seguir molestando a Chuck con sus problemas, ya había hecho bastante consolándolo ayer. 

-Que sorpresa encontrarte aquí, chiquitín- giró la cabeza al oír esa voz tan familiar y el mayor lo saludó con la mano- ¿Te molesta si te acompaño un rato?   
-No, Balthazar…- respondió con cierta curiosidad.  
-Ya me enteré de lo que pasó ayer- habló manteniendo la vista al frente- Cassie llegó hecho una furia a mi habitación y comenzó a decir un montón de cosas que no entendí hasta que me explicó lo sucedido.   
-¿Y qué te explicó?- preguntó con cierta molestia- Porque ayer terminó culpándome de todo y muy enfadado, ¿Acaso no se da cuenta de lo que hacen sus acciones?- negó cruzándose de brazos- Claro que no, es un inconsciente que está tan ensimismado en su propio egoísta deseo de no sufrir, que no le importa hacer eso con los demás- siseó irritado- ¿Sabes que me dijo? Que era igual que Miguel, que cuando más nos necesitaba a su lado, ambos lo dejamos, ¿Puedes creerlo? Y después dijo que me largará de una vez y que nunca debería haber venido- bufó con solo recordarlo- ¿Cómo alguien puede ser tan egoísta?   
-Cassie no lo ha pasado bien- comentó el mayor con parsimonia- La verdad es que… Miguel lo trató muy mal después de que Cassie ganó una valiosa oportunidad para continuar con su pasión por el canto en el extranjero, al parecer fue por celos y después de eso se han llevado muy mal- explicó.  
-¿Seguirás justificándolo, Balthazar? No lo entiendo, tú has estado enamorado de él todo este tiempo, ni siquiera puedo imaginar lo mal que lo has pasado… ¿No te molesta que Cas sea tan indeciso? ¿Qué solo opte por la opción más cómoda para él? A mí sí me molesta.

Gruñó bajito al recordar la reacción que tuvo el mayor ayer y las palabras tan crueles que le dijo al final. No podía negar que amaba a Castiel, como nunca antes se había interesado en otra persona pero si el mayor no abre su corazón, él no estaba dispuesto a permitir que siguiera destrozando el suyo. 

-Lo sé, Dean… pero tú puedes entenderme mejor que nadie… el amor nos vuelve unos idiotas ¿Verdad?- preguntó observándolo con una sonrisa.   
-Tienes razón- afirmó correspondiendo su gesto- Y parece que somos masoquistas…nos enamoramos de alguien que no quiere darnos lo que deseamos….  
-¿Tú mamá ya está mejor?- preguntó el jurado cambiando el tema.   
-Sí, mucho mejor, por suerte solo fue un gran susto- aclaró muy aliviado.   
-Tienes una familia genial, Dean, y lo que estás haciendo por tu madre me parece admirable- afirmó sonriendo- Eres un excelente hijo.   
-Gracias, ¿Y tu familia?- interrogó con curiosidad.   
-Mis padres están muertos- respondió observándolo.   
-Oh… lo siento mucho… no debí mencionarlo…- se disculpó con tristeza.   
-Está bien, Dean, fue hace varios años y la música me ayudó a superarlo, por eso amo cantar, me encantan los escenarios y ser capaz de animar a otros con mi voz.   
-Tu banda es genial- señaló con entusiasmo- Con Kevin y Jo estuvimos viendo unos vídeos hace unos días durante las horas de asesorías individuales, me encanta la música que hacen, ¿Tu escribes las canciones?   
-Así es, varias son vivencias personales, mías o de los chicos, adoro tocar con ellos y nos divertimos mucho en el escenario. 

Ambos comenzaron a hablar animadamente sobre diversos temas, empleando varias horas en conocerse mejor e intercambiar viejas historias hasta que escuchó unos pasos acercándose y se volteó bajando la vista cuando descubrió que se trataba del moreno, quien le dirigió una mirada con cierta hostilidad. 

-Balthy, los productores quieren hablar con nosotros- dijo cruzándose de brazos- Vamos ahora y Dean, no llegues tarde a la asesoría.   
-Sí, Castiel- respondió bajito- Hasta luego, Balthy.   
-Nos vemos, chiquitín- se despidió revolviéndole el cabello.

Cuando llegó la hora de ir con el moreno, éste solo se limitó a cumplir con su papel como entrenador, remarcando los puntos que debía mejorar. El rubio no puedo evitar sentirse muy triste ante la indiferencia del mayor, quien actuaba como si nada hubiera ocurrido entre ambos. 

Esa noche estuvo hasta la madrugada practicando la canción con la cual se presentaría frente a los jurados. Sería un gran logro quedar entre los quince seleccionados para la competencia del domingo y lo mejor de todo es que nadie se marcharía a casa ese fin de semana, aunque el siguiente sería una batalla campal antes de entrar de lleno en la competencia individual.   
Por la mañana siguiente, se había cancelado el entrenamiento grupal en todos los equipos debido a que desde las once comenzaría la pre-selección, la cual se realizaría en el auditorio donde solían presentarse los domingos y había un montón de cámaras por todo el lugar. El rubio se sentó junto a sus amigos, observando como poco a poco se reunían todos los participantes que aún quedaban en competencia, un total de veintiséis personas. 

-Estoy muy nerviosa- dijo Jo tomándolo por el brazo- Hay muy buenos cantantes en los otros equipos, especialmente en el de Lucifer.   
-Vamos a dar nuestro mejor esfuerzo- afirmó Chuck- Estoy seguro que lo lograremos.   
-El esfuerzo es para mediocres- intervino Azazel, quien se encontraba en la fila tras ellos- Oh, pero que digo, si el grupo de los perdedores son ustedes, sigan así.   
-¿Por qué eres tan pesado?- preguntó Tessa que seguía sin entender el comportamiento de esos chicos, especialmente lo mal que trataban al rubio.  
-No te metas, ¿O quieres ser una perdedora también? Eres demasiado buena para estar con esos mediocres, podemos aceptarte en nuestro grupo- agregó Zacarías.   
-Prefiero mascar vidrios que ser su amiga- respondió con una sonrisa- Y es mejor que se callen, nadie los invitó a nuestra conversación.   
-Eres tú quien debe callarse, perra- siseó Lilith.   
-Si la única forma que tienen de ganar es recurriendo a sucias artimañas e insultos, siento lastima por ustedes, mediocres- respondió dándose la vuelta.   
-Espero que los jueces tengan el criterio de no dejar pasar a callejeros sin talento- habló Alister con diversión- ¿Practicaste mucho en la plaza para este momento, Dean? Aunque el público no será de tan baja categoría como a los que estás acostumbrado. 

En ese mismo instante quería darle un puñetazo a ese grupito de idiotas, especialmente al hijo de perra que tenían por líder pero se contuvo al notar que el moreno observaba fijamente en su dirección y se acomodó en su asiento con la intención de ignorarlos, ya que de iniciar una pelea sería descalificado. Uno a uno, los jueces comenzaron a llamarlos por orden de apellidos y se colocó un poco nervioso al estar de los últimos. Se alegró un montón cuando Kevin, Chuck y Tessa fueron escogidos para el domingo, a pesar de que Jo no fue elegida, estaba bastante confiada en salvarse de la eliminación y el rubio le prometió que estarían apoyándola muy entusiastas, o quizás él también se encontraría ahí.

-Dean Winchester- lo llamó su entrenador con seriedad- Es tu turno- caminó por el pasillo hacia al frente cuando escuchó ese grito.   
-¡Perdedor! 

Sabía perfectamente quien estaba detrás de esa burla pero prefirió ignorarlo y subió al escenario tomando el micrófono con algo de nerviosismo, así que respiró profundo mientras escuchaba como la melodía sonaba de fondo. Aquel tema lo había escogido precisamente pensando en el moreno y quizás, secretamente esperando que de alguna forma se colocara en su lugar e intentara enmendar las duras palabras de su último encuentro. 

I was thinking bout her, thinkin bout me  
(Estaba pensando en ella, pensando en mi)  
Thinkin bout us, what we gon' be  
(Pensando sobre nosotros, lo que vamos a ser)  
Open my eyes yeah, it was only Just A Dream  
(Abro mis ojos si, y solo fue un sueño)  
So I travelled back, down that road  
(Así que volví atrás, por ese camino)  
Wish she'd back, no one knows  
(Deseo que vuelva, nadie sabe)  
I realize yeah, it was only just a dream  
(Me di cuenta si, fue solo un sueño)

Se paseó por el escenario lentamente mientras cantaba observando al jurado, aunque su vista buscaba a una persona en particular, quien correspondió su gesto de una manera bastante dura, ni siquiera similar a las veces anteriores en donde podía percibir el apoyo del mayor. A pesar de todo eso continuó con su presentación, dando lo mejor de sí para avanzar un paso más hacia su objetivo final y a llegar a aquella parte, observó fijamente al moreno al cantar las primeras dos líneas. 

Hey, she was so easy to love  
(Hey, ella era tan fácil de amar)  
But wait, I guess that love wasn't enough  
(Pero espera, supongo que el amor no fue suficiente)  
I'm going through it everytime that I'm alone  
(Y pienso que estoy todo el tiempo sola)  
And now I'm missing, wishing she'd pick up the phone  
(Y ahora estoy perdido, deseando que coja el teléfono)  
But she made the decision that she wanted to move on  
(Pero ella tomó la decisión de que quería seguir adelante)  
Cos I was wrong  
(Porque yo estaba equivocado)

Fue hasta el centro del escenario para cantar el coro por última vez y se percató que Balthazar estaba moviendo la cabeza al ritmo de la música mientras sonreía discretamente al observar al moreno, quien se había cruzado de brazos y podía jurar que lucía molesto, por más que intentara disimularlo con su habitual cara de póker. 

I was thinking bout her, thinkin bout me  
(Estaba pensando en ella, pensando en mi)  
Thinkin bout us, what we gon' be  
(Pensando sobre nosotros, lo que vamos a ser)  
Open my eyes yeah, it was only Just A Dream  
(Abro mis ojos si, y solo fue un sueño)  
So I travelled back, down that road  
(Así que volví atrás, por ese camino)  
Wish she'd back, no one knows  
(Deseo que vuelva, nadie sabe)  
I realize yeah, it was only just a dream  
(Me di cuenta si, fue solo un sueño)

Los presentes aplaudieron su presentación y observó a los jurados, quienes darían sus impresiones antes de votar si pasaba a la instancia del domingo como uno de los potenciales seleccionados. Se colocó un poco tenso cuando el primero en hablar sobre su entrenador, quien seguía con esa mirada en su rostro que lo intimidó un poco. 

-No tengo mucho que decir de tu actuación, si bien, has sido uno de los que más ha crecido en la competencia, no considero que estés listo para llegar a la competencia individual aún, mi voto es no- terminó diciendo para la sorpresa de todos los presentes.   
-¿No crees que estás siendo muy duro, Cassie?- preguntó Balthazar con una media sonrisa- Dean nos ha entregado grandes presentaciones las últimas semanas, ¿Eso no cuenta para ti?   
-Claro que sí pero estamos en una instancia importante de la competencia y las quince personas que se presentarán para la final deben contar con las capacidades suficientes y a Dean aún le falta mejorar, en su mayoría lo básico- respondió con parsimonia.   
-Yo opino igual que Balthy- intervino el mayor- Estás siendo demasiado duro hoy, Cas, inusualmente duro con nuestros participantes- el moreno no respondió- Como sea, yo creo todo lo contrario, estás más que listo para llegar a esta instancia del programa, Dean, mi votación es sí y espero que nos des un gran espectáculo este domingo- Lucifer le guiñó un ojo.   
-Mi voto también es sí- agregó Balthazar- A diferencia de Lucy, yo no creo, sé que estás listo para el siguiente paso, Dean- el aludido sonrió antes de observar a la pelirroja- ¿Y qué opina nuestra linda chica? ¿Estás de acuerdo con el gruñoncito o con nosotros?- preguntó causando varias risas.   
-Cas tiene razón cuando dice que aún debes mejorar ciertas cosas que son básicas, como por ejemplo tu respiración, quizás no escogiste muy bien la canción ahora- el menor asintió con decepción- Pero, la intensidad de tu voz y tu interpretación me encantaron, así que mi voto es sí y yo también espero que nos sorprendas el domingo. 

El rubio dio varios saltitos emocionado en el escenario antes de dar las gracias y bajó corriendo para ir a abrazar a sus amigos, quienes festejaron igual de entusiasmados. Al terminar la prueba, llamaron a los quince seleccionados a pasar al frente, en donde clasificaron cinco personas del equipo de Castiel, tres del equipo de Anna, tres del equipo de Balthazar y cuatro del equipo de Lucifer. Después de acordar que celebrarían con sus amigos, fue al pasillo tras bambalinas para contarle la gran noticia a su familia, ya que no podía aguantarse hasta la noche. 

-¡Felicitaciones, Dean!- gritó su hermano entusiasmado.   
-Estamos muy orgullosos de ti, cariño- agregó su madre emocionada- Sabía que podías hacerlo y estoy segura que el domingo vas a brillar en la competencia.   
-Eso espero mamá, solo podemos escoger una canción para presentarnos- contó con nerviosismo- Voy a dar lo mejor de mí en el escenario.   
-Y nosotros te apoyaremos muy fuerte- dijo Sam- Espero que los vecinos no se quejen de nuevo por ruidos molestos.   
-Sammy- se rio divertido- Ya me tengo que ir, vamos a celebrar con los chicos, los quiero mucho y nos vemos pronto. 

Cortó la llamada con una gran sonrisa pero al darse la vuelta chocó de frente contra alguien y su buen humor se esfumó en un segundo al notar que se trataba del moreno, quien lo observó muy serio antes de cruzarse de brazos. 

-Castiel… permiso, me están esperando- pasó a su lado pero esa voz lo detuvo.   
-¿Qué pretendías con eso, Dean? ¿No te basta con Balthazar y ahora quieres una guerra musical conmigo?- preguntó arqueado una ceja.   
-No me interesa comenzar una discusión contigo, ya me quedó muy claro que te da lo mismo lastimar a otros con tal de no sufrir tú- dijo sintiéndose irritado.   
-Te recuerdo que fuiste tú quien decidió terminar esto, yo tenía un interés real en ti- habló tomándolo por el brazo- Solo estabas experimentando conmigo ¿Verdad? O quizás, buscabas algún tipo de beneficio con esto.   
-¿Qué?- soltó sorprendido con esa inesperada afirmación.   
-Fue muy sencillo para ti simplemente dejarme y darme la espada pero te acabo de demostrar que estás muy equivocado, no te daré aquello que no te mereces y sigo pensando que no estás listo para el domingo- el rubio se liberó de su agarre apretando los puños.   
-Te recuerdo que yo te he demostrado de todas las formas posibles que te quiero, te lo he dicho y te lo he mostrado en el escenario… incluso comencé esa tonta guerra musical con Balthazar por ti, ¿Qué más quieres? ¿Qué me vuelva tu amante todo el programa y después me desecharás? ¿Tan ciego estás que no ves lo obvio?- el moreno frunció el ceño- Cas- se acercó observándolo con cariño, porque por más que lo deseara, no podía dejar de querer a ese hombre- Eres alguien increíble, tanto en la música como en lo personal pero estás tan asustado de confiar en otra persona después de lo que te hizo Miguel, que no te das cuenta lo mucho que te has cerrado y como lastimas a otros sin querer.   
-Dean…  
-Balthazar es un buen hombre, de verdad lo es y no sé merece lo que has estado haciendo- continuó hablando con honestidad- Yo llegué a tu vida hace poco, él ha estado por años… conoces muy bien sus sentimientos y los míos… ese juego que mantenías con ambos, estando con Balthazar, estando conmigo… solo funcionaba para ti, solo era seguro para ti- después de comprobar que seguían solos, afirmó la cabeza en el pecho del mayor, quien lo rodeó con sus brazos por la cintura- Eres un hombre maravilloso, Cas pero mientras no superes lo que pasó con Miguel, no podrás avanzar y seguirás lastimando a las personas que te quieren… y seguirás sufriendo, no quiero eso… 

El mayor lo tomó por las mejillas y en cuanto esos orbes azules se fijaron en él, se besaron apasionadamente y sin ocultar la necesidad que tenían del otro. Sus manos rápidamente recorrieron la piel ajena, anhelando ese suave tacto que creyeron perdido pero antes de que se perdieran en esas sensaciones, el rubio lo apartó por el pecho. 

-Lo siento, Cas… no puedo hacer esto… no cuando no sé si mañana seguirás conmigo o estarás con Balthazar…- se apartó sin ocultar su tristeza- Tienes que arreglar tus asuntos pendientes, Cas… con Miguel, con Balthazar y cuando tomes una decisiones, yo estaré ahí para escucharla. 

Observó al moreno por últimas vez para marcharse corriendo hacia la entrada, en donde se encontró con Chuck que lucía muy preocupado y lo recibió con un fuerte abrazo que el rubio no tardó en corresponder. Realmente se alegraba de haber encontrado tan buenos amigos en el programa. 

El resto de la semana fue bastante intensa, ya que las horas de entrenamiento grupal las ocupaban en conjunto los seleccionados para ensayar con sus respectivos guías. Dean se esforzó para mejorar sus debilidades los días previos a la competencia pero su cabeza solía jugarle malas pasadas con el moreno, cometiendo errores en temas que ya manejaba. El domingo se levantó temprano para practicar la canción que escogió y a las doce decidió hacer una pausa para ir a comer algo pero ese molesto sujeto lo detuvo a mitad del pasillo. 

-Hola, putichester- lo saludó con burla- ¿Ya dejaste que te follaran para ser elegido hoy?   
-No me interesa perder el tiempo contigo, Azazel, lárgate y déjame en paz- ordenó pasando a su lado pero fue tomado bruscamente por el brazo.   
-Sabemos muy bien lo que haces, putichester, así ten cuidado porque en cuanto tengamos las pruebas, te hundiremos- afirmó con diversión.   
-No necesito hacer trampa para ganar, como ustedes- replicó liberándose de su agarre.   
-Entonces pruébalo, tú y yo, vamos a competir ahora- el menor arqueó una ceja- Tienes las llaves de la sala de práctica, vamos a cantar, demuéstrame si es mentira lo que digo ¿O tienes miedo? 

Dean sabía que debió seguir su camino e ignorarlo pero la provocación de ese hombre dio resultado y volvió sobre sus pasos para abrir de nuevo la habitación. Ahora iba a asegurarse de cerrarle la boca a ese sujeto en el escenario y quizás de esa forma ya no se metería con él. Ambos tomaron posición para cantar. El rubio procuró llegar a los altos tal como le había enseñado Chuck en sus entrenamiento nocturno y observó la sonrisa del mayor, creyendo que por fin había comprendido que si tenía talento pero cuando los dos llegaron al borde del escenario, Azazel hizo un movimiento más amplio de lo que debía con su cuerpo o simplemente lo empujó a propósito y perdió el equilibrio, cayendo estruendosamente al suelo, justo en el momento en que la puerta se abría. 

-¡Deeeeaaannnn!

******************************************  
N.A: La canción que interpreta Dean se llama "Just a Dream" de "Nelly". 

Gracias por leer!   
Saludos! :D


	27. Chapter 27

El moreno fue hasta la entrada de la casa de los jurados, en donde encontró a Balthazar afirmado contra la pared de la casa mientras tomaba una cerveza distraídamente. Después de la conversación que tuvo con el rubio el día de la pre-selección, no podía dejar de pensar en sus palabras y que realmente cometía un grave error, especialmente al lastimar a dos personas muy importantes en su vida. 

-Hola, Cassie- lo saludó el mayor en cuanto lo vio- ¿Qué haces por aquí? ¿Te sentías solito sin mí?- preguntó sonriendo.   
-Balthy- fue a su lado afirmando la cabeza en su hombro.   
-¿Qué sucede?- sintió una mano que se posaba en su cintura- ¿Te sientes mal?  
-Siempre te preocupas mucho por mí… ha sido muy difícil ¿Verdad?- nunca se había puesto a pensar en lo difícil que era para su amigo mantenerse a su lado con todo lo que sentía por él.   
-¿Qué te pasa, Cassie? Para mí no es difícil estar contigo, sabes que te quiero mucho y eres muy importante para mí- afirmó observándolo con una amplia sonrisa.   
-Pero… Dean tiene razón… te he lastimado con mi conducta… todo este tiempo juntos… las veces que hemos tenido sexo, yo me acostaba contigo para pasar el rato… pero tú estas enamorado de mí- afirmó con tristeza- Ni siquiera me detuve un segundo en pensar lo mal que estabas pasándolo… soy un egoísta…   
-Cassie- el mayor lo tomó por las mejillas con dulzura- Es cierto que estoy loquito de amor por ti pero por sobre todo eres mi amigo y siempre voy a estar cuando me necesites- le dio un casto beso en la frente- Sé que tomarás una decisión cuando te sientas listo y yo estaré aquí para escucharla. 

El moreno sonrió con esas palabras antes de abrazarlo con fuerza, ¿Cómo era posible que dos excelentes personas lo amaran de esa forma? No quería herirlos y lo primero que debía hacer era tomarse un tiempo para pensar las cosas con calma, arreglar sus problemas y tomar una decisión con el corazón, asumiendo los riesgos que fueran necesarios. 

-¡Castieeeellll!- se apartó del rubio cuando escuchó el grito y se volteó curioso- ¡Caaasstiieeelll!- Jo llegó corriendo a su lado junto a Kevin.   
-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Balthazar con curiosidad.   
-Tienes que venir con nosotros, Castiel- pidió la chica angustiada- Dean se cayó del escenario y parece que es grave. 

En cuanto escuchó esas últimas palabras, fue corriendo hacia la casa de su equipo. Si algo llegaba a sucederle al menor… no, no quería ni pensarlo. En cuanto entró, vio al rubio recostado sobre el sillón mientras el enfermero que contrató la producción para esos meses, lo revisaba con cuidado y Chuck discutía a viva voz con el grupito de Alister. 

-¡Ya basta!- ordenó haciéndolos callar- ¿Qué sucedió?  
-¡Azazel empujó a Dean del escenario!- acusó el chico muy enfadado.   
-Eso es mentira- se defendió el joven- Solo estábamos cantando un poco y él se cayó, no fue mi culpa.  
-¿Qué?- el moreno se cruzó de brazos-¿Dean y tú cantando?  
-Sí, quería saber cómo estaba para su presentación de la noche y tuvo ese feo accidente pero no es mi culpa, él debe fijarse donde coloca su pie- respondió con molestia.   
-¿Por qué dices que lo empujó, Chuck? ¿Lo viste?- interrogó con la esperanza que fuera afirmativa su respuesta.   
-No… Dean estaba tardando en venir y pensé que había ocurrido algo, así que fui a buscarlo a la sala de práctica y lo vi en el suelo- respondió apretando la mandíbula- ¡Pero sé que Azazel lo hizo! Porque en cuanto corrí a ayudar a Dean, lo vi sonriendo.   
-Esto es estúpido, no puedes culpar a alguien solo porque no te agrada- intervino Alister sin ocultar su satisfacción con el asunto.   
-Basta de discusiones- volvió a ordenar el moreno y observó al rubio, quien hacia un gesto de dolor mientras el enfermero vendaba su tobillo con fuerza- ¿Qué ocurrió, Dean? Dime la verdad.   
-Es cierto que estábamos cantando- afirmó gruñendo despacio por el inesperado movimiento que hizo el hombre al terminar de vendarlo- Me retó a un desafío y pensé que sería la oportunidad perfecta para cerrarle la boca.   
-Pero que idiota, lo único que conseguiste fue parecer un payaso- se burló Zacarías.   
-Suficiente- advirtió Castiel con seriedad- Continua, Dean.   
-Comenzamos a cantar y no sé qué pasó, estaba en el escenario, llegamos al final de la canción y me encontraba en el suelo- dijo encogiéndose de hombros- No sé si perdí el paso o me empujaron.   
-No culpes a otros de tu idiotez- bufó Lilith. 

Sin toda la información, era muy poco lo que podía hacer el moreno en esa situación, ya que no podía señalar culpables sin pistas o al menos un testigo, aunque tenía la sensación de que lo ocurrido, no fue un accidente, sino que todo lo contrario, un plan cuidadosamente trazado para sacar a Dean de la competencia de esa noche. Esperó pacientemente que terminaran de atender al rubio y observó al enfermero fijamente. 

-¿Es muy grave?- preguntó preocupado.   
-Solo tiene un par de moretones y una torcedura en el tobillo derecho tendrá que descansar unos días y no forzar su pie-respondió el profesional con solemnidad.   
-Pero hoy es la competencia- intervino el rubio- Puedo competir ¿Verdad?  
-Tienes que descansar- replicó el enfermero- Y no puedes moverte, lo siento- dijo colocándose de pie y miró al entrenador de su equipo- Colocaré al tanto a los productores de la situación, Castiel.   
-Sí, gracias. 

Tomó al menor en brazos para llevarlo a su habitación pero antes observó fijamente al grupito de Alister, quien intercambiaba miradas cómplices entre ellos y eso confirmó sus sospechas pero sin pruebas sería una acusación a ciegas y podría tener graves consecuencias contra el programa. Dejó al rubio sobre la cama y se giró hacia los otros jóvenes que lo siguieron, la igual que Balthazar. 

-Tienes que hacer algo, por favor- pidió Chuck molesto- Sé que ese bastardo lo empujó a propósito para que no participe hoy.   
-Entiendo lo que dices pero no puedo hacer algo sin pruebas- explicó con molestia- Dean, ¿Por qué fuiste a solas con él? Después de todo lo que han hecho- lo regañó irritado.   
-Lo siento… pensé que sería una buena ocasión para cerrarle la boca…- suspiró bajito antes de mirarlo- Por favor dime que puedo competir hoy, por favor.   
-Ya escuchaste al enfermero, tienes que descansar- se llevó una mano al cabello- Lo siento pero no podrás participar hoy, sería muy irresponsable de mí parte permitírtelo. 

La decepción en el rostro del menor lo hizo sentir muy mal, especialmente porque sabía lo mucho que se había esforzado todos esos meses para llegar ahí y ahora por culpa de unos sujetos a quienes no le caí bien, todo eso se arruinó. Dean de inmediato comenzó a oponerse a su decisión, alegando lo injusto que era después de todo lo que practicó preparándose para esa instancia. 

-Lo entiendo pero tu salud es mucho más importante- afirmó con seriedad- Vas a descansar estos días y punto- suspiró bajito- Permiso, iré a hablar con los productores sobre esto, le pediré a Joddy que te lleve el almuerzo. 

Salió de la habitación ignorando los reclamos del menor y se marchó por el pasillo muy molesto. Todo estaba saliéndose de las manos y se sentía muy enfadado por no ser capaz de probar la agresión de la cual fue víctima Dean. La tarde pasó bastante rápido y a las ocho llegó el vehículo que los llevaría hasta el lugar de la competencia en vivo, en cuanto subió junto a Balthazar, sus dos colegas comenzaron a asediarlo a preguntas sobre el estado del menor. 

-Solo debe descansar y se recuperará- afirmó cruzándose de brazos.   
-Fueron esos chicos ¿verdad?- preguntó Lucifer con seriedad- ¿No crees que ya se están pasando? Deberías castigarlos.   
-¿Y cómo quieres que lo haga? No tengo pruebas, bastaría con que replicaran que es algo personal de mi parte y terminarían pasando por víctima aquí- gruñó molesto, él tampoco podía soportar que las cosas quedaran así.   
-Es horrible lo que le hicieron- dijo Anna frunciendo el ceño- No puedo creer que recurran a trucos tan sucios para asegurar un lugar en la siguiente fase de la competencia y Dean… él se ha esforzado mucho en estos dos meses, no es justo lo que pasó.   
-No podíamos hacer otra cosa- afirmó el moreno encogiéndose de hombros- El enfermero dijo que no debía moverse y descansar… eso lo incapacita para participar en el programa de hoy.   
-Así que esos idiotas se salieron con la suya- soltó Lucifer irritado- Realmente detesto a ese tipo de sujetos, tienen suerte de que debemos ser profesionales en nuestro trabajo o les diría un par de cosas. 

El moreno se giró curioso hacia Balthazar, quien miraba distraídamente por la ventana sin participar de la conversación, lo cual le pareció bastante extraño porque últimamente lo había visto más cercano a Dean. Cuando comenzó el programa, Castiel intentó concentrarse en su trabajo de esa noche, al menos se quedaba tranquilo pensando que Joddy cuidaría muy bien del menor y no haría alguna idiotez. Ni siquiera podía imaginar su rabia con todo lo ocurrido pero así estaban las cosas y no podían arreglarlas, ya tendría la oportunidad de brillar en la siguiente eliminación. Uno a uno fue pasando los participantes, siendo recibidos por un entusiasta público hasta que Chuck fue el último pero para su sorpresa y de los presentes, Balthazar se levantó de su puesto para ir hacia el escenario junto a la pelirroja, quien le entregó el micrófono sonriendo. 

-Espero que estén pasándolo muy bien, mis guapos y guapas de esta noche- los presentes se rieron- Y a la gente sexy que nos sigue por televisión- le guiñó un ojo a la cámara- Estamos llegando casi al final de la noche pero aún falta una persona más que nos deleite con su voz, él tuvo un pequeño accidente por la mañana y no podrá moverse como nos tiene acostumbrados con su hiperactividad, aunque nos compensará muy bien con su linda vocecita- un asiste del staff subió con una silla al escenario- Haz los honores, bonita- le devolvió el micrófono a Charlie y fue tras el escenario.   
-Vamos a disfrutar de este último espectáculo, démosle un fuerte aplauso a ¡Dean Winchester!- anunció la pelirroja entusiasta. 

El moreno no podía creer que su amigo hubiera planeado todo eso a sus espaldas. En cuanto vio como traía al rubio al escenario en brazos para sentarlo, dejó su lugar para ir directo hacia ellos muy serio. El enfermero había sido claro en sus palabras y no quería que una irresponsabilidad causara algo más serio. 

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?- preguntó en voz baja- Te dije muy claro que debías descansar, Dean, no puedes estar aquí.   
-Me esforcé mucho por llegar hasta acá- afirmó con decisión en su mirada- Y no voy a renunciar, sin importar cuantas personas se opongan.   
-Dean…- susurró con preocupación.   
-Deja que lo haga, Cassie- pidió su amigo- En estricta regla no está desobedeciendo, no se va a mover de este asiento para cantar.   
-Por favor- insistió el rubio- Independiente de todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros… necesito que me apoyes.   
-Bien pero con una condición- respondió observándolo fijamente- Vas a darnos la mejor presentación de la noche y del programa, eso bastará para cerrarle la boca a esos idiotas.  
-Te lo prometo- dijo con una amplia sonrisa- Muchas gracias, Cas. 

El moreno regresó a su lugar en compañía de su amigo, realmente no esperaba que hubiera hecho todo eso para apoyar a Dean, aunque ahora entendía por qué Chuck y Kevin no siguieron insistiendo con el asunto desde que llegaron ahí. Escuchó la melodía que comenzaba a sonar y sonrió discretamente. 

-Parece que será otra canción para mí- susurró para que solo el mayor lo escuchara.   
-Te equivocas, Cassie, a diferencia de lo que pasó conmigo, esto no es una especie de guerra musical- esbozó una sonrisa- Es la única forma en que ese chico puede transmitirte todo lo que siente y estoy seguro que aún cuando no pueda moverse, lo compensará muy bien con su pasión.   
-Balthy… gracias por lo que hiciste, eres increíble- el mayor lo observó divertido- Yo también sé qué hará una presentación fantástica ahora y espero que esto les cierre la boca de una vez a esos hijos de puta- siseó lo último.   
-Wow, había olvidado que mi Cassie se convierte en un mal hablado cuando se enfada- le revolvió el cabello con suavidad- Cambia la carita o Dean pensará que estás enojado con él y no por él. 

++++++++++

El rubio estaba muy enfadado con la decisión final de su entrenador sobre no participar en la elección de los tres participantes que irían directo a la competencia individual pero se llevó una gran sorpresa cuando Balthazar les contó su plan maestro para conseguir exactamente lo contrario y se entusiasmó mucho con la idea. Cuando llegó la hora acordada, Bobby fue el encargado de llevarlo en su auto junto a Joddy hasta el lugar de la competencia, en donde debió esperar hasta casi el final para ejecutar el plan. No tendría forma posible de agradecer a todos los que ayudaron a que pudiera estar en el escenario, especialmente al mayor pero buscaría una manera. Al comienzo Castiel se negó pero luego le permitió con la promesa de que daría el mejor espectáculo de todos y no lo decepcionaría, ya que esa canción la escogió precisamente como una forma de expresar todo lo que sentía y aún cuando no pudiera moverse, lo compensaría con su pasión. 

Say something  
(Di algo)  
I'm giving up on you  
(Estoy renunciando a ti)  
I'll be the one  
(Seré el indicado)  
If you want me to  
(Si quieres que lo sea)  
Anywhere I would've followed you  
(A cualquier sitio, te hubiera seguido)  
Say something  
(Di algo)  
I'm giving up on you  
(Estoy renunciando a ti)

Dean observó como el público levantaba los brazos para moverlos despacio al ritmo de la canción y cerró los ojos para concentrarse por completo en la letra, la cual sentía como propia, ya que estaba pasando por algo similar. 

And I will stumble and fall  
(Y me tropezaré y me caeré)  
I'm still learning to love  
(Todavía estoy aprendiendo a amar)  
Just starting to crawl  
(Estoy solo empezando a gatear)

Dejó que sus sentimientos se volvieran uno con su voz porque cada palabra le llegaba hasta el corazón, era exactamente como se sentía por Castiel, lo que esperaba de él, lo que quería de él pero aún no le sería dado. El poco tiempo que estuvo con el moreno había sido maravilloso y deseaba más que nada que palabras de amor salieran de su boca. 

And I will swallow my pride  
(Y me tragaré mi orgullo)  
You're the one that I love  
(Tú eres a la que quiero)   
And I'm saying goodbye  
(Y estoy diciendo adiós)

¿Podrían haber funcionado las cosas si fueran de otra manera? No tenía certeza alguna pero hubiera asumido el riesgo con valentía y buscado o inventado las formas para que resultara bien. Realmente estaba dispuesto a luchar por Castiel pero mientras él no lo escogiera, no podía hacer más que continuar transmitiéndole todo lo que sentía con su voz y esperando que llegara hasta él. 

Say something  
(Di algo)  
I'm giving up on you  
(Estoy renunciando a ti)   
And I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you  
(Lo siento por no poder llegar hasta ti)  
And anywhere I would have followed you  
(A cualquier sitio, te hubiera seguido)  
Oh, say something  
(Di algo)  
I'm giving up on you  
(Estoy renunciando a ti)  
Say something  
(Di algo)  
I'm giving up on you  
(Estoy renunciando a ti)  
Say something  
(Di algo)

El rubio terminó de cantar la última línea y abrió los ojos al escuchar la gran ovación del público pero lo que llamó su atención, fue la tristeza en el rostro del moreno y como Lucifer mantenía abrazada a la pelirroja, quien parecía estar llorando. Charlie subió al escenario dándole un fuerte abrazo. 

-Eso fue muy hermoso, Dean, nos dejaste con el pecho apretado por la emoción- se mantuvo a su lado rodeándole los hombros con un brazo- Vamos a escuchar la opinión de nuestro jurado- esbozó una sonrisa- Te veo muy emocionada, Anna.   
-Balthy tenía razón, no pudiste hacer uso de tu habitual entusiasmo pero tu interpretación fue muy intensa, Dean, pude sentir cada una de las palabras que decías, te felicito, esta ha sido por mucho la mejor de tus presentaciones- el público aplaudió con fuerza.   
-Hiciste llorar a nuestra chica, solo por eso no te escogeré- bromeó Lucifer provocando varias risas- Hablando en serio, tu presentación de hoy fue- lo pensó un poco- Intensa, no es a lo que habitualmente nos tienes acostumbrados, por algo te dicen ardilla hiperactiva, siempre estás de un lado a otro entusiasmado- agregó haciendo reír al público- Pero hoy fue diferente, te conectaste con una parte muy profunda de ti y nos la enseñaste a todos, concuerdo con Anna en que es por mucho la mejor de tus presentaciones, felicitaciones, Dean- el aludido se sintió muy contento con las críticas.   
-Estoy de acuerdo con mi chica y mi chico- comentó Balthazar con su habitual sonrisa traviesa- Fuiste muy intenso hoy y si no fuera porque debo mantener mi imagen de genial chico rudo del rock, hubiera llorado también- el menor se rio al igual que los demás con sus palabras- Puedo afirmar con absoluta seguridad que tu presentación de hoy, fue la mejor interpretación a nivel emocional que hemos visto en todo el programa, te conectaste tan bien con tus sentimientos que en un momento quería subir y darte un abrazo, seguro que cantaste eso para alguna personita en específico ¿Verdad, pillín?- el adolescente se sonrojó con esa insinuación- ¡Lo sabía!- festejó infantilmente- Esperemos que esa personita que te inspiró en la canción, sea muy inteligente y se dé cuenta del chico que es capaz de dedicarle algo tan hermoso como lo que nos has compartido. 

Dean sonrió avergonzado con sus palabras y observó a Castiel, esperando su comentario y secretamente que no se enfadara con lo que acababa de decir el mayor. Realmente esperaba que el moreno le dijera algo después de su separación, un te extraño, un yo también te quiero o un adiós. Tragó saliva con dificultad cuando esos orbes azules se fijaron en él. 

-Me has sorprendido bastante con tu presentación de hoy, si bien es cierto, no pudiste moverte por la lesión de tu tobillo, lo compensaste muy bien con tu intensa presentación, estoy de acuerdo con Balthy en que ha sido una de las mejores de todo el programa, felicitaciones-agregó antes de darle la palabra a la pelirroja.   
-Muy bien, ahora que los quince participantes se han presentado, escucharemos el veredicto del público para escoger a los tres que pasaran directamente a las competencias individuales y se salvarán de la terrible eliminación que tendremos la próxima semana. 

Charlie le pidió al resto de los cantantes que subieran al escenario para conversar con ellos mientras el jurado se colocaba de acuerdo con sus seleccionados. El rubio suspiró manteniéndose sentado en su lugar, honestamente, esperaba algo más del moreno pero quizás estaba dándose una importancia que no tenía y debería abandonar esa ilusión a la cual se aferraba de una buena vez. Al cabo de unos minutos el jurado le avisó que ya habían tomado su decisión. 

-Vamos a conocer el nombre de los ganadores de esta noche, ¿Quién comenzará?- preguntó con curiosidad ya que solo serían tres personas.   
-Primero que nada, quiero decirles que quienes no sean escogidos hoy, no deben desanimarse, solo tienen que trabajar más duro y dar lo mejor de sí la próxima semana- hizo una pequeña pausa- La primera persona que escogimos para llegar directo a la competencia individual es- habló Anna haciendo una pausa dramática mientras Balthazar hacia un redoble de tambores golpeando la mesa rectangular frente a ellos-¡Chuck! Felicitaciones. 

El aludido dio un gran salto de emoción antes de abrazar con fuerza a Dean y Kevin, quienes correspondieron su gesto con el mismo entusiasmo y el rubio se hubiera levantado a celebrar con ellos pero no podía con su tobillo lastimado. 

-La siguiente persona que acompañará a Chuck directo a la competencia individual es- hizo una breve pausa.   
-¡Dinos! ¡Dinos! ¡Dinos!- comenzó a canturrear Balthazar mientras alzaba las manos haciendo porras- ¡Dinos! ¡Dinos! ¡Dinos Lucy! ¡Lucy dinos!   
-Lo haré si te callas- replicó el aludido cubriéndole la boca con una mano y haciendo reír al público- Como iba diciendo antes de esta interrupción, la segunda persona finalista es… ¡Tessa!- los presentes aplaudieron con fuerza y la chica festejó abrazando con fuerza a Kevin, Chuck y después al rubio- Solo quiero agregar que Tessa se encuentra ahí por el arduo trabajo que realizó con su único, original y genial entrenador Lucifer, así que no te quedes con el crédito, Cas, por eso me la robaste- varios se rieron con sus comentarios y el aludido sonrió.   
-Ya tenemos a dos de los tres ganadores de esta especial noche, en donde pasaran directamente a la competencia individual, vamos a conocer quién es el último, ¿Cuál de nuestros dos sexys jurados nos lo dirá? – preguntó guiñándoles un ojo.   
-¡Yo!- alzó la mano el rubio con diversión- Yo soy el más sexy, así que yo lo haré- el moreno le dio una palmadita en la frente- Cassie, eso es violencia, eres malvado conmigo, ya no te querré- el público se rio con su puchero- Para que veas que no soy rencorosito ni malito como tú, vamos a decirlo juntos, a la cuenta de tres, ¡Uno! ¡Dos!   
-El tercer seleccionado de la noche es Dean- dijo Castiel con parsimonia- Felicitaciones.   
-¡Cassie!- gritó levantándose de su asiento- Se supone que lo diríamos a la cuenta de tres, ¿Acaso no te enseñaron a contar en la escuela? El tres viene después del dos- explicó causando varias risas y se volvió a sentar- Bueno, el gruñoncito ya lo dijo, ¡Felicitaciones, Dean! 

El rubio estaba tan emocionado con su victoria que le importó bien poco la lesión de su tobillo y se levantó a dar un gran salto que lo dejó de rodillas quejándose del dolor mientras se reía y sus amigos lo abrazaron con fuerza. Dean volvió a sentarse adolorido pero sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro, apenas podía creer que había ganado un lugar, ya que estaban compitiendo cantantes muy buenos en esa prueba. Después de que Charlie cerró la transmisión en vivo agradeciendo la gran audiencia. El moreno subió al escenario felicitando a todos los jóvenes por sus excelentes presentaciones y especialmente a los tres ganadores de la noche, los cuales pertenecían a su equipo, aunque Lucifer tenía razón respecto a Tessa y no podía quedarse con ese crédito. 

-Felicitaciones, chicos, estoy muy satisfecho con el nivel que mostraron en sus presentaciones- dijo observando a los tres seleccionados- Mañana por la tarde tendremos una gran celebración, así que regresen a las ocho- pidió antes de quedar frente al rubio- Vamos a conversar sobre lo de hoy, independiente de que ganaras, desobedeciste las recomendaciones del enfermero y planeaste esto a escondidas con Balthy- lo tomó en brazos- Te llevaré de regreso y si es necesario, te amarré a la cama para que descanses, ¿Quedó claro, jovencito?- preguntó con seriedad.   
-Sí, Castiel…- respondió aferrándose a sus hombros- Nos vemos mañana, chicos.   
-Nos vemos ardillita hiperactiva y descansa ahora- pidió su amigo sonriendo- Te lo mereces. 

El moreno lo llevó hasta su auto, acomodándolo con cuidado en el asiento del copiloto para luego conducir calle abajo. Dean no podía negar que se sentía algo nervioso después de todo lo ocurrido hoy pero su alegría por haber ganado era mucho más grande y no encontraba la hora de llegar a su habitación para llamar a su familia. 

************************************************************

N.A: El tema que interpreta Dean se llama "Say Something" de "A Great Big World and Christina Aguilera". 

Saludos!  
Gracias por leer! :D


	28. Chapter 28

Balthazar permanecía de pie junto a la ventana mientras observaba hacia el exterior suspirando de vez en cuando. Había sido una gran noche de competencia y estaba conforme con los tres chicos que fueron seleccionados para ir directo a la siguiente etapa del programa pero no podía evitar estar triste después de percatarse de la forma en que Dean cantó en el escenario y como lo contemplaba el moreno, fue en ese preciso instante donde lo entendió todo y realmente dolía ser rechazado de esa forma, mucho más que si se lo dijera con palabras. Unos golpes a la puerta lo sobresaltaron y se giró despacio, encontrándose con la familiar silueta de su inesperado visitante. 

-¿Qué haces tan tarde, Lucy?- preguntó con una media sonrisa y cruzándose de brazos- Deberías estar durmiendo, mañana tenemos una entrevista después de almuerzo.   
-La idea de pasar un tiempo contigo suena mucho más divertido que mi solitaria cama- respondió cerrando la puerta para acercarse con lentitud- ¿Y tú que haces? ¿Esperando a que tu Romeo se asome por la ventana?  
-No lo sé- respondió dándole la espalda- Creo que no tengo idea de que estoy haciendo últimamente…- suspiró bajito- Además… se supone que Romeo ronda a Julieta, no a su amante de turno.   
-¿Y quién sería el amante de turno?- susurró a su oído antes de pegarse tras su espalda.   
-Un completo idiota que está desesperado por tener su atención- aclaró con un amago de sonrisa.   
-Mmm, lo único que yo veo es un sexy hombre que dentro de poco empujaré contra la pared para follarmelo como un animal- el aludido se volteó riendo y le acarició el cabello.   
-Parece que cierto angelito caído tiene una debilidad con mi sexy cuerpecito, aunque no te culpo, soy una maravilla en la cama.   
-En eso tienes razón- afirmó el mayor tomándolo por la cintura. 

El rubio acortó la distancia entre ambos para besarlo apasionadamente mientras se desvestían con prisas. No tenía idea de qué era pero Lucifer conseguía hacer que perdiera el control, volviendo a un estado en donde solo buscaba placer y complacer a ese hombre. Gimió cuando mordieron su cuello, aferrándose al mayor en busca de equilibrio, ya que sus piernas amenazaban con fallar en cualquier momento. Su compañero pareció notarlo y empujó sobre la cama, terminando por quitarle los zapatos junto a los calcetines y de esa forma deslizar su pantalón con la ropa interior hacia afuera, arrojándolos sin cuidado al suelo. 

-Mmm- se lamió los labios- Que linda vista me estás dando, Balthy- subió a gatas sobre el menor y bajó una mano para envolver su hombría, haciendo gemir más fuerte al rubio.   
-Lucy… Mmm…- movió sus caderas para generar un roce aliviador contra esa mano.   
-Me encanta esa carita que tienes, esas ansias porque te folle muy fuerte y duro, perra- susurró sobre su boca antes de besarlo con salvajismo hasta que los dos se separaron jadeando- Dímelo, Balthy- habló a su oído antes de bajar lentamente por su cuello- Dímelo, perra. 

Durante esos dos meses que llevaban teniendo sexo con bastante frecuencia, había descubierto que al mayor le gustaba mucho la dominación/sumisión y se excitaba bastante cuando le suplicaba, aunque no podía negar que a él también le gustaba ser sometido de esa forma, era algo que nunca había tenido la oportunidad de probar antes. 

-Quiero que me folles- dijo con la voz enronquecida y llevó una mano al cabello del mayor, moviéndola despacio para despeinarlo, dándole un aire más salvaje- Quiero que me penetres con fuerza y me des tan duro que me hagas lloriquear como la perra que soy- rogó usando su tono más sexy- Quiero correrme gritando tu nombre y quiero sentirte dentro de mí, follandome como un animal hasta que te corras dentro. 

El gruñido que obtuvo como respuesta a su provocación lo hizo sonreír. El mayor se incorporó para quitarse la ropa con rapidez y sacó el sobrecito de lubricante de su pantalón para enseñárselo. Balthazar lo tomó con una amplia sonrisa abriéndolo con sus dientes y luego empujó por el pecho al mayor, dejándolo recostado sobre la cama. Podía notar en la mirada de su amigo cuanto lo deseaba, cuando anhelaba tomarlo en ese preciso instante y no lo haría esperar. Se inclinó lamiendo los pezones de Lucifer para bajar lentamente hasta su más que evidente erección. 

-Mierda…- siseó su acompañante tomándolo por el cabello para que lo mirara- Chúpamela de una vez, perra o te la meteré así- amenazó con la vista teñida por la excitación.   
-Mi Lucy no sería tan malito- dijo con inocencia mientras lo masturbaba despacio con una mano- Además, te fascina mi boquita sexy y lo que puede hacer- un gruñido grave fue la respuesta- Pero como yo no soy malito, te daré lo que tanto quieres, Lucy y mientras lo hago me prepararé para ti. 

Sin darle tiempo de replicar al mayor, se inclinó a tragar su virilidad de una sola vez y usó su lengua para darle más placer, deleitándose con los gruñidos que obtenía como respuesta, ¿Cómo ese hombre podía ser tan erótico? ¿Y por qué lo excitaba tanto que lo tratara de esa manera en la cama? Desconocía ambas respuestas pero daba igual en ese momento. Tomó un buen ritmo con su boca mientras se preparaba así mismo para lo que vendría. Una mano se enredó en sus cabellos, forzándolo a tragarlo en toda su longitud y en varias ocasiones casi se quedó sin respiración pero se sentía demasiado excitado. Al cabo de unos breves minutos, abandonó la virilidad del mayor para acomodarse sobre su regazo. 

-¿Te gustó, Lucy?- preguntó sabiendo de antemano la respuesta- A mí me encanta, podría chupártela toda la noche y no me aburriría- canturreó provocándolo un poco más- ¿Cumplirás con tu promesa y me follarás como un animal? ¿O mí Lucy es un mentirosito? 

En cosa de segundos se vio tumbado sobre la cama y arqueó la espalda gimiendo cuando lo penetraron de una sola vez, siendo arremetido con fuerza e incluso algunos podrían pensar que era demasiado violento pero le encantaba ese salvajismo que desprendía su amigo y aún cuando era brusco siempre procuraba satisfacerlo, haciendo que fuera placentero para ambos. A veces le hacía gracia pensar que esa imagen ruda que proyectaba Lucifer solo era una fachada porque en el fondo se preocupaba mucho por él, siempre lo cuidaba, lo animaba y era un apoyo fundamental en su amor no correspondido con Castiel.

-¡Aaaaaahhh Luccyyyyy!- su cuerpo vibró cuando sintió esa mano masturbándolo al ritmo de las desenfrenadas embestidas- ¡Aaaaaahhhhh Maaaassss! ¡Lucccyyyyyy Siiiiiii! Más, más, más...- comenzó a suplicar enterrándole los dedos en la espalda.   
-Te daré Aaaahhhhh todo lo que quieras, perraaaaaa- respondió inclinándose a mordisquearle el cuello. 

Podía sentir su liberación muy cerca pero esa hábil mano se encargaba de no permitirle llegar al orgasmo, lo cual comenzaba a frustrarlo bastante. Sabía que el mayor disfrutaba demasiado haciéndolo suplicar pero esa no sería otra de las ocasiones en que se saldría con la suya, así que lo tomó por la nuca para forzarlo a inclinarse, besándolo apasionadamente hasta que Lucifer bajó la guardia e intercambió de lugares con rapidez. 

-¿Qué haces perra?- gruñó lamiéndose los labios. 

Ni siquiera se molestó en responder y comenzó a moverse con lentitud sobre la erección del mayor, quien entrecerró los ojos gimiendo. Durante sus encuentros, descubrió algo muy interesante y es cuanto disfrutaba el mayor cuando lo montaba de esa forma, haciendo todo lo opuesto a su salvajismo. Continuó moviéndose con lentitud pero tomándolo profundo en su interior y esbozó una sonrisa con las miradas lujuriosas que recibía de su amigo. 

-¿Te gusta?- preguntó gimiendo- ¿Me dejarás correrme ahora?-enronqueció su voz sin dejar de sonreír- Soy una buena perra, Lucy… quiero correrme contigo, acabar sobre ese fuerte y sexy pecho mientras me llenas con tu esencia.

El mayor lo tomó por la cintura para embestirlo con fuerza y eso basto para que entendiera que había ganado esa batalla. Afirmó sus manos sobre abdomen antes de arquear la espalda mientras llegaba a un placentero orgasmo gritando el nombre de Lucifer, quien gruñó al sentirlo y con una fuerte estocada acabó en su interior. Se dejó caer sobre su amigo con una sonrisa de bienestar y disfrutó de las caricias que eran dadas a su espalda con suavidad junto con los besitos en su cabello. 

-¿Sabes, Julieta? Deberías buscarte un Romeo de verdad- habló su acompañante.  
-Dejemos ese tema- pidió suspirando bajito- Julieta se quedará sola por mucho tiempo.   
-¿Sabes? Romeo y Julieta nunca ha sido una historia de mi agrado- dijo el mayor tomándolo por las mejillas para que lo mirara- Ahora, Caperucita y el lobo suena más sexy, si tú eres Caperucita, conozco a la persona perfecta para ser tu travieso lobito- el rubio arqueó una ceja confundido- Mi Balthy, eres tan leeeeeentooooo- canturreó antes de reírse.   
-Lucy, malo- ocultó el rostro en su pecho- No me molestes.   
-Vamos a probarlo justo ahora- dijo su amigo intercambiando lugares- Voy a devorar lentamente a mi Caperucita. 

Balthazar no pudo preguntar algo más porque fue callado por un lujurioso beso y se perdieron en una espiral de placer que duró varias horas.   
Fueron unos golpecitos en su hombro los cuales lo hicieron despertar y se incorporó somnoliento, encontrándose con ese rostro que adoraba. 

-Cassie- sonrió ampliamente.   
-Ya casi es medio día, baja a almorzar, recuerda que tenemos una entrevista después- señaló sin dejar de mirarlo.   
-Claro, jefe- se incorporó solo en bóxer y reunió su ropa. No había rastros de Lucifer o lo que hicieron durante la madrugada, así que supuso que se marchó temprano- ¿Cómo sigue, Dean?- preguntó casualmente.   
-Bien, ya le advertí que si no descansa como lo indicó el enfermero, lo voy a amarrar a la cama- el rubio se rio con esas palabras.   
-Eres malvado, Cassie- se giró hacia el moreno- Oye…  
-¿Qué ocurre?- esos orbes azules lo contemplaron con curiosidad.  
-Cassie… tú… sobre ayer… sé que dije que esperaría hasta que… tuvieras una respuesta clara pero… ambos sabemos que lo que hizo Dean en el escenario con la canción, es para ti, es todo lo que siente por ti… ¿No te pasó algo después de oírlo?- el menor desvió la vista- Sí, la respuesta es sí y lo sé, estaba a tu lado y me bastó con verte para saberlo…- intentó sonreír para esconder el malestar en su pecho- Cassie… renuncio.   
-¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?- preguntó sin entender.   
-De ahora en adelante, lo único que tendrás de mí, será mi amistad, solo eso- afirmó acercándose al menor para abrazarlo con fuerza- Jamás voy a dejarte de quererte pero desde hoy, será el cariño especial por un hermanito menor, yo ya tengo mi respuesta, Cassie y sé cuándo debo rendirme- el moreno se aferró a sus brazos- Vas a estar bien, pequeño, siempre contarás con todo mi apoyo y cariño- se apartó un poco para darle un casto beso en la frente- Solo voy a decir una cosa más, Cassie, no seas idiota, no dejes ir algo tan especial como la persona que amas y te ama, eso no es fácil de encontrar- señaló con diversión- Está bien seguimos como amigos ¿Verdad?  
-Sí… Balthy yo… lo siento mucho- afirmó abrazándolo con fuerza- No entiendo que me pasa, tú eres la persona que mejor me conoce y Dean… es un mundo entero por descubrir… y tengo miedo…- admitió con tristeza.   
-Mi Cassie, no puedes mandar a tu corazón, ni mucho obligarte a enamorarte de alguien, tú a mí no me amas, aún cuando tenemos sexo, eso solo es lujuria, pasión pero no amor, ¿Recuerdas cuando estuvimos los tres en la cabaña?- el menor asintió- Dios, pensé que ibas a golpearme en cualquier momento, apenas me dejaste tocar al chiquitín y cuando le hiciste el amor, no te diste cuenta de lo posesivo que fuiste… la forma en que lo mirabas, la forma en que el anhelo teñía tus lindo ojitos azules, eso jamás lo tuviste conmigo- afirmó con tristeza- Sé que es muy difícil para ti pero si no comienzas a asumir riesgos, nadie lo hará por ti y te perderás muchas cosas, Cassie- le revolvió el cabello con cariño- Iré a ducharme y bajaré, sé qué harás lo correcto, eres mucho más fuerte de lo que piensas.   
-Balthy- el menor lo detuvo por el brazo- ¿Vas a estar bien? No quiero herirte, eres muy importante para mí- afirmó preocupado.   
-Tranquilo, creo que me dejé llevar por el buen sexo y apresuré las cosas- mintió con una forzada sonrisa- Si lo pienso bien y con calma, siento un gran cariño por ti pero no creo que funcionemos como pareja, ya sabes que me gusta alocarme y eres demasiado serio, Cassie- éste se rio.   
-Idiota.  
-Nos vemos abajo, Cassie. 

Fue a cambiarse de ropa para bajar al primer piso pero como aún no estaba listo el almuerzo, decidió ir un rato a la sala de práctica y cuando se aseguró que estaba solo, las lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer sus mejillas sin compasión. Se dirigió hasta el escenario para cantar mientras mantenía la vista en el suelo, parece que al final Dean y él tenían mucho en común, ambos usaban la música como una forma de sacar todo aquello que les costaba decir. 

'Cause I love anybody who's fool enough to believe  
(Porque amo a todos los qué son los suficientemente tontos para creer)  
And you're just one of many who broke their heart on me  
(Y tú eres una de las tantas que rompió su corazón por mí)  
And so I say I don't love you  
(Y digo que no te amo)  
Though it kills me  
(Aunque me está matando)  
It's a lie that sets you free  
(Es una mentira que te libera)

Por supuesto que había mentido en sus palabras para evitar lastimar a Castiel. Hace mucho tiempo que tenía claro que estaba completamente enamorado de él y pensó ingenuamente que si sus cuerpos se juntaban una y otra vez, sus corazones terminarían igual pero solo fue una ilusión, porque después de la actuación de Dean ayer en la competencia, le quedó muy claro que ese chico amaba al moreno de un modo que incluso superaba al suyo porque en tan poco tiempo consiguió mover su mundo y cuestionarse cosas que antes jamás hubiera hecho. Alguien que se preocupaba y causaba todas esas cosas en su amigo, sin duda era quien debía estar a su lado. 

Love, love, love  
(Amor, amor, amor)  
I can't take your  
(No puedo tomar tú)  
Love, love, love  
(Amor, amor, amor)  
And so I say I don't love you  
(Y digo que no te amo)  
Though it kills me  
(Aunque me está matando)  
It's a lie that sets you free  
(Es una mentira que te libera)

Eso era lo mejor para él y por sobre todo para Castiel. Tenía que alejarse ahora que todavía podía o dolía un poco menos que cuando llegara a ese punto de no retorno, aunque quizás ya lo había cruzado hace mucho tiempo y solo se engañaba a sí mismo. 

I will wrap my body  
(Voy a envolver mi cuerpo)  
In other women's arms  
(En los brazos de otra mujer)  
Make love in a hurry  
(Haciendo el amor con prisa)  
Feel better than I am  
(Me siento mejor de lo que soy)  
Hope you find yourself  
(Espero que te encuentres a ti misma)  
In someone else's eyes  
(En los ojos de alguien más)

Dolía mucho el dejar ir a la única persona por la que se había sentido de esa forma pero él no era a quien quería Castiel a su lado, por más que se esforzara jamás se convertiría en esa persona y aunque dolía, sabía que Dean cuidaría de su persona especial con el mismo cariño y devoción que lo haría él. Lo mejor que podía hacer por el moreno, era dejarlo ir. 

'Cause I love anybody who's fool enough to believe  
(Porque amo a todos los qué son los suficientemente tontos para creer)  
And you're just one of many who broke their heart on me  
(Y tú eres una de las tantas que rompió su corazón por mí)  
And so I say I don't love you  
(Y digo que no te amo)  
Though it kills me  
(Aunque me está matando)  
It's a lie that sets you free  
(Es una mentira que te libera)

Intentó limpiar en vano las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas pero un par de manos lo detuvo y se encontró con la mirada fija de Lucifer, quien lo jaló por el brazo para atraerlo contra su cuerpo con fuerza y entendió que el mayor estaba al tanto de todo. Dejó de contenerse y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente contra el pecho ajeno. 

-Lo amo, Lucy…- dijo entre sollozos- Lo amo tanto que duele… pero Cassie nunca me va a mirar de la forma en que lo hace con Dean… y no podía permitir que siguiera ocultándose en mí… escapando del único hombre que puede hacerlo realmente feliz- su amigo le dio suaves caricias en la espalda.  
-Hiciste lo correcto, Balthy, sé que duele mucho en este momento pero pasará con el tiempo, Cas debe estar con alguien que lo hace feliz y tú también, mereces a alguien que te ame, te cuide y te trate como el tesoro más valioso del mundo porque eso es lo que eres Balthy- afirmó con una cálida sonrisa que rara vez utilizaba.   
-Lucy…  
-Está bien, llora todo lo que quieras, Balthy, sabes que cuentas conmigo siempre- el rubio volvió a ocultar el rostro contra su pecho sin dejar de llorar, con la pequeña esperanza que la calidez del mayor pudiera aliviar un poco la gran tristeza que sentía en ese momento. 

***********************************************

N.A: La canción que interpreta Balthazar se llama "Love, Love, Love" de "James Blunt". 

Gracias por leer!   
Saludos! :D


	29. Chapter 29

Dean no dudó ni un segundo cuando la producción le ofreció, a modo de recompensa por su victoria del domingo, viajar a su casa durante la siguiente semana, ya que no participaría de esa competencia. Debido a la lesión de su tobillo tuvo que descansar tres días y el jueves por la mañana se marchó a Lawrence. Estaba muy feliz por pasar esos cuatro días con su familia pero por otra parte, se sentía triste, ya que apenas había visto al moreno después de que fue a dejarlo a su habitación. 

Cuando el colectivo lo dejó afuera de su casa, su hermano menor lo recibió en la entrada con una amplia sonrisa y fue corriendo a su lado para darle un fuerte abrazo que correspondió de la misma manera. El castaño le ayudó a entrar las cosas y apenas divisó a su madre preparando el almuerzo en la cocina, la abrazó con mucha fuerza.

-Los extrañé tanto- dijo sonriendo.   
-Nosotros también, cariño- afirmó Mary acariciándole el cabello con suavidad- John estará tan feliz cuando llegue y Benny vendrá a cenar con nosotros, está ansioso por verte también.   
-¿Cuánto tiempo te quedarás?- preguntó el menor curioso.   
-Hasta el domingo, Sammy, tengo que regresar al medio día- el castaño hizo una mueca decepción y fue abrazarlo- No coloques esa carita, deberías estar feliz que tu genial hermanito pasó a las competencias individuales.   
-¡Sí!- festejó- Estuviste increíble, ¿verdad, mamá? Incluso papá se emocionó con tu interpretación- afirmó entusiasta.   
-¿Tú tobillo está bien?- preguntó la mayor preocupada.   
-Sí, mamá, tuve que hacer reposo unos días, por eso no viajé antes pero ya estoy bien- dijo con una sonrisa para darle más énfasis a sus palabras- Mmm, huele delicioso.   
-Te preparé tu comida favorita, pescado con puré y una rica tarta de manzana como postre.   
-¡Sí!- dio saltitos de la emoción- ¡Mi favorito!- abrazó a Mary de nuevo- Mamá, ¿Te has sentido bien?   
-Sí, cariño, no te preocupes por eso- respondió dándole un beso en la frente- Sammy, ¿Por qué no le cuentas sobre la visita especial que tendremos en la cena? 

Se volteó hacia el menor, quien se colocó bastante rojo mientras se frotaba las manos con nerviosismo y solo podía haber un tema que pusiera al castaño de esa forma: Su novio misterioso. En realidad, sus padres ya lo conocían y dijeron que era un buen chico pero el rubio no se quedaría tranquilo hasta verlo en persona. 

-Así que por fin conoceré a ese tal Gabriel- soltó entrecerrando los ojos.   
-No lo digas así… Gabe es bueno conmigo y me quiere mucho- aclaró suspirando- Por favor no comiences con tu complejo de hermano cuando él llegue, no quiero que lo espantes.

A regañadientes terminó aceptando y cerca de la una llegó su padre, a quien abrazó con fuerza en cuanto lo vio. Le ayudó a su mamá a servir el almuerzo antes de contarle a su familia todo lo que había pasado en ese tiempo en que no se vieron, aunque omitió la hostilidad del grupito de Alister o que Azazel si lo había empujado a propósito del escenario para que no participara de la competencia, ya que no quería preocuparlos. 

-Me esforzaré mucho para ganar el primer lugar y ya no tendrás que trabajar tanto, papá, podremos costear el tratamiento de mamá y las cosas se arreglarán- afirmó con una sonrisa entusiasta.   
-¿En qué momento creciste tanto, colega?- preguntó John revolviéndole el cabello con cariño- Primero Sammy que se empareja con ese chico y ahora tú que te comportas como todo un hombre.   
-¿Conoces al novio secreto de Sammy, papá?- el aludido asintió- ¿Y cómo es? No será otro de esos chicos que van jugueteando con inocentes jovencitos como Sammy ¿Verdad?   
-Ya basta, Dean- pidió el castaño suspirando- Gabe no es un pervertido, para que sepas, aún cuando es mayor que yo, me respeta- afirmó cruzándose de brazos- De hecho…- se sonrojó un poco- Ni siquiera nos hemos besado aún.   
-¿Eh?- exclamó el rubio sorprendido- ¿Ni un beso?   
-No… solo llevamos dos semanas juntos… dijo que… yo soy un chico muy especial y diferente a las otras personas con quienes ha estado… por eso no me besará hasta que ambos estemos seguros de nuestros sentimientos- habló sonriendo con cariño- Gabe es muy respetuoso conmigo…me trata como si fuera una persona muy valiosa.  
-Eso es porque te quiere mucho, Sammy- explicó su madre- Estoy segura que se sintió conmovido al saber que es tu primera pareja y por eso quiere hacer las cosas bien, lo cual dice mucho de él, porque está esperando el momento adecuado para darte tu primer beso.   
-¡¿Qué?!- gritó Dean sorprendido- ¡¿Nunca has besado a alguien, enano?! Pero me habías dicho otra cosa- se quejó antes de comer un gran pedazo de pescado lamiéndose los labios.   
-Mmm… te mentí… yo… nunca he besado a alguien… cuando se lo dije a Gabe… sonrió pero no con burla… y dijo que soy un chico muy especial…- esas palabras hicieron suspirar al rubio.   
-Si te puede respetar de esa forma, no debe ser una mala persona- afirmó con resignación. 

Después de compartir con su familia, subió a su habitación con la excusa que quería tomar una siesta antes de la cena pero le prometió a su madre que bajaría antes para ayudarle. Se recostó sobre la cama y observó su teléfono fijamente, sería un mentiroso si no admitiera las ganas que tenía de oír la voz de Castiel pero se prometió a sí mismo que no lo presionaría y si su decisión era alejarse, tendría que respetarla, por más que doliera. Escuchó unos golpecitos a la puerta y su hermano entró sonriendo un poco para luego recostarse a su lado, mirando el techo fijamente. 

-¿Me dirás que ocurre, Dean? No somos tontos y es muy obvio que algo te sucede, incluso se notó en tu presentación del domingo, fue estupenda pero también muy triste- señaló el menor haciendo una pequeña pausa- Esa canción era para Cas ¿Verdad? ¿Ya no están juntos?   
-Sammy…- se mordió un labio despacio.   
-Sabes que puedes confiar en mí, por favor dímelo- pidió con preocupación en su voz.   
-Sí… verás… las cosas cambiaron entre nosotros… o sea… no es que hubiéramos sido pareja alguna vez pero… estábamos juntos… de vez en cuando- el menor se giró entrecerrando los ojos con confusión- Ambos sabíamos que algo ocurría entre nosotros… pero no le dimos un nombre… y nos acostamos un par de veces-el castaño lo observó algo sonrojado- Como sea, yo quise dar el siguiente paso para volvernos algo… pero Cas no está listo para eso… Balthazar también siente algo por él y si soy honesto… es él quien debería estar con Cas, lo conoce mejor que nadie y lo haría muy feliz…yo no podría…-suspiró bajito.  
-¿Vas a renunciar a la persona que amas?- preguntó antes de fruncir el ceño- No puedes darte por vencido tan rápido, Dean, así no eres tú.   
-Enano, ¿Sabes por qué Gabe no te ha dado tu primer beso?- el menor se sonrojó antes de negar- Mamá tiene razón en lo que dijo, él te quiere lo suficiente como para esperar a que estés listo y seguro de lo que sientes… yo quiero tanto a Cas, que estoy dispuesto a hacerme a un lado con tal de que sea feliz…- su hermano lo observó con tristeza antes de abrazarlo, no solían hacerlo mucho pero ahora lo necesitaba más que nunca- ¿Te quedas conmigo, enano? No quiero dormir solo. 

Se acomodó contra el cuerpo de Sam antes de cerrar los ojos para descansar un poco. Habían sido demasiadas emociones en una semana, lo ocurrido con Castiel, el odio que expresaba abiertamente el grupito de Alister por él, la tristeza que compartía con Balthazar, ahora solo quería dormir un poco y esperaba que eso lo hiciera sentir mejor, aunque fuera por un momento. 

Durante la cena, consiguió distraerse de sus problemas, especialmente porque Benny se encontraba ahí y la pareja de su hermano le pareció alguien muy agradable, aunque no le gustaba que bromeara con él. 

-Vamos a comer el postre- dijo Mary sacando una tarta recién horneada y el rubio comenzó a salivar.  
-Huele riquísimo, mamá, ¡Yo quiero el pedazo más grande!- pidió con una amplia sonrisa.   
-Wow, Sammy tenía razón, eres un adicto a las tartas, trata con delicadeza a tus diosas sexys- canturreó.   
-¡No me molestes!- pidió haciendo un puchero- ¿Por qué le contaste eso a tu chico, enano? Era un secreto.   
-Todos saben sobre tu descarado gusto por las tartas- canturreó su amigo con diversión.   
-Además ve el lado positivo- agregó Gabriel- Yo adoro los dulces y tú las tartas, te puedo llevar a un lugar estupendo donde hacen unos postres maravillosos, no tan ricos como los de tía Mary pero te encantarán-le guiñó un ojo con complicidad.   
-¿De verdad?- preguntó salivando más de lo necesario.   
-Oh sí, ¿Te animas a ir, cuñadito?  
-¡Sí! Claro que…- entrecerró los ojos antes de apuntarlo con el dedo-¡¿Por qué me estás diciendo cuñado?! ¡Explica ahora mismo tus intenciones con mi enano!- exigió frunciendo el ceño mientras los demás se reían.   
-Jajajaja, es divertido jugar con tu complejo de hermano, lo tendré presente para otra ocasión- canturreó saboreando el postre.   
-Sammy, controla a tu novio o se ganará una paliza.   
-Gabe es más fuerte de lo que se ve- respondió el menor entretenido- Podrías ser tú quien esté en problemas, Dean.

La cena terminó resultando mucho más divertida de lo que esperaba y cerca de las once, John fue a dejar a los dos jóvenes a sus respectivas casas. El rubio se acostó con una pequeña sonrisa antes de apagar la lámpara sobre el velador. Iba a aprovechar esos cuatro días para descansar y también preparar sus exámenes que serían en dos semanas. 

El fin de semana terminó llegando más rápido de lo que Dean hubiera deseado. Después de ducharse, bajó a desayunar en compañía de su familia y estuvo con ellos hasta que llegó la hora de partir, en donde su padre y Sam lo llevarían al aeropuerto. Ambos fueron al impala, dándole espacio para que se despidiera Mary. 

-Nos vemos, cariño, cuídate mucho- besó su frente con ternura- Estoy muy orgullosa de todo lo que has conseguido y lo lejos que has llegado, no te rindas, sin importar lo que otras personas digan- el menor asintió sonriendo.   
-Sí, mamá, voy a llegar a la final y nadie se interpondrá en mi camino- la mayor acarició su cabello despacio.   
-Lo que sea que ocurriera con Cas, espero que puedas solucionarlo- esas palabras hicieron que se sonrojara un poco- Y sin importar lo que suceda, sabes que siempre te apoyaré, cariño.   
-Mamá- la abrazó con fuerza- Te amo, eres la mejor.  
-Y tú eres el mejor hijo que una madre podría tener, ahora ve al auto, tienes que estar puntualmente en el aeropuerto. 

Fue al impala en compañía de Mary y ésta lo despidió con la mano antes de que su padre condujera calle abajo, en directo al aeropuerto. Solo quedaba un mes y medio de competencia para que volviera a estar con su familia todos los días pero no regresaría con las manos vacías y continuaría esforzándose hasta alcanzar su meta. Al llegar a su destino, sus dos acompañantes lo dejaron cerca de la puerta de embarque, despidiéndose con un fuerte abrazo y deseándole éxito en la competencia. 

Después de un largo viaje hasta Kansas, iba a tomar un colectivo que lo llevara hasta la casa de los jurados pero un montón de gritos llamó su atención y se giró hacia su derecha, reparando en la presencia de Lucifer que firmaba varias autógrafos a sus fans y en cuanto lo vio, se disculpó con ellas para ir en su dirección. 

-Hola, Dean, ¿Cómo estuvo el viaje?- preguntó sonriendo.   
-Bien…- respondió con confusión- ¿Están grabando acá?  
-No, vine a buscarte- dijo tomándolo por el brazo para que caminaran, ya que varias personas comenzaba a acercarse a ellos- Es mejor que vayamos al auto pronto, no tengo problemas en pasar tiempo con mis fans pero en este momento hay otra cosa que debo hacer. 

Los dos se dirigieron a paso afuera hasta el exterior del aeropuerto y siguió al mayor a su auto, subiendo al lado del copiloto y el mayor condujo alejándose de ahí por la autopista. Seguía sin entender que estaba pasando y por unos segundos pensó que algo le había ocurrido a su querido entrenador o tuvieron un problema en la competencia.

-Tranquilo, no coloques esa carita- pidió el cantante como si hubiera leído su pensamiento- Todo está bien y tú querido Cas se encuentra trabajando arduamente para preparar a los participantes de esta noche, será una eliminación difícil- agregó asintiendo despacio- Pero no es eso sobre lo que quiero hablar contigo, ¿Te parece si vamos a almorzar? Conozco un lugar que prepara la mejor comida de la ciudad.  
-Está bien- respondió sonriendo- Gracias, Lucifer. 

Al cabo de unos minutos se internaron en la ciudad y el mayor condujo por varias calles que no conocía hasta que aparcó en un lugar, los dos descendieron para caminar una cuadra hasta que llegaron a un restaurant llamado “Marple” y entraron tomando asiento junto a la ventana. El lugar no era muy grande pero si tenía un ambiente acogedor que le agradó bastante al rubio. 

-Hola chicos- saludó una castaña con una sonrisa- Es bueno tenerte por aquí, Lucifer y tienes buena compañía, ¿Es tu novio? Es bastante joven- el aludido se rio.   
-No, es el chico especial de Cas- el menor se sonrojó con esas palabras-Dean, ella es Candy, la hija de la dueña, con los chicos descubrimos este lugar los primeros días de grabación y lo volvimos nuestro favorito para almorzar- aclaró con diversión- La comida es exquisita y hay chicas muy lindas- la aludida se rio.  
-Deberías dejar de coquetear y colocarte serio de una vez.   
-¿Y quién dice que no lo he hecho?-respondió guiñándole un ojo- ¿Nos traes el especial, por favor?   
-Claro, Lucifer- la chica se marchó a dar su pedido.   
-Hoy tienen una pasta increíble- dijo- Te va a encantar.   
-Gracias por la invitación, Lucifer- hizo un pausa algo nervioso-Mmm… ¿De qué querías hablar conmigo?   
-Seguramente no lo sabes pero Balthy renunció por completo a Cas- afirmó con seriedad.   
-¿Qué?- soltó sorprendido- ¿Cómo que renunció? Balthazar lo ama de verdad, ¿por qué se dio por vencido?- preguntó confundido.   
-¿Acaso no es obvio? Si la persona que has amado por años se fija en otra ¿Tendría sentido seguir tras él?- preguntó cruzándose de brazos y continuó hablando- No me malentiendas, Dean, me agradas bastante pero estoy seguro que te enfadarías tanto como yo si vieras a la persona que quieres sufrir. 

El menor lo observó fijamente, ¿A lucifer le gusta Balthazar? Eso sí que no lo esperaba pero ahora entendía por qué estaban teniendo esa conversación. Él se sentiría exactamente igual que el mayor si viera sufrir a Castiel, de hecho, buscaría todos los medios necesarios para hacerlo sonreír. 

-¿Vienes a pedirme que me aleje de él?- sus dedos juguetearon con la servilleta- Yo… ya lo—  
-Te equivocas- lo interrumpió suspirando- De hecho, creo que Balthy ha tomado la mejor decisión, no era bueno para él continuar guardando esos sentimientos que nunca serían correspondidos porque aún si tú no estuvieras aquí, Cas no lo ama y nunca va a hacerlo.   
-¿Cómo está Balthazar?- preguntó preocupado- Si soy honesto… él es mucho mejor para Cas… lo conoce muy bien y le entrega seguridad…  
-El amor es mucho más que eso, Dean, Balthy solo puede ofrecerle su buena amistad, nada más- suspiró bajito y Candy regresó con sus pedidos.   
-Aquí tienen, chicos, disfrútenla.   
-Muchas gracias, guapa- le guiñó un ojo a la chica antes de que se fuera a tomar otro pedido- Adelante, Dean, te va a encantar.   
-Gracias, Lucifer- probó la pasta lamiéndose los labios- Wow, está muy buena- dijo sonriendo ampliamente- ¡Me encanta!- su grito atrajo miradas y se avergonzó un poco- Lo siento…   
-Está bien, me gusta tu entusiasmo, es bastante contagioso- respondió divertido y tomó un bocado más de su almuerzo- Es por eso que quería hablar contigo… no me gusta ver a Balthy triste y pensé que quizás tú podrías hacerlo sonreír otra vez, yo lo he intentado todo pero no funciona…- suspiró bajito.  
-¡Lo haré!- afirmó con decisión- Te prometo que hablaré con él y haré todo lo posible para que se sienta mejor- el mayor sonrió de un modo que pocas veces había visto.   
-Muchas gracias, Dean, realmente eres un chico muy especial, supongo que ahora entiendo por qué Cas se enamoró de ti- el menor se sonrojó- Cas tiene muchas cosas que debe arreglar aún pero sé que lo hará y contigo a su lado será mucho más fácil, eres bueno para Cas y él para ti.   
-Gracias…- sonrió con timidez- ¿Quieres mucho a Balthy?- preguntó con curiosidad.   
-Sí, ese idiotita me atrapó por completo- admitió con diversión- Quien iba a pensar que mis días de soltería y libertinaje se acabarían así, aunque tampoco es algo que me moleste, sé que no podré encontrar a alguien mejor que Balthy y si corresponde mis sentimientos me haría muy feliz pero si no lo hace- suspiró- De todas formas haría hasta lo imposible para hacerlo feliz.   
-Estás totalmente enamorado- dijo el rubio sonriendo.  
-Tienes razón, Dean. 

El resto del almuerzo estuvieron hablando sobre diferentes cosas y conociéndose mejor. Aún no se le ocurría una forma de animar a Balthazar pero se aseguraría de hacer algo en cuanto llegara a la casa de los jueces, ya que a pesar de que ambos se hubieran enamorado del mismo hombre, fuera de eso tenían bastantes cosas en común y el mayor le agradaba bastante. Lo que sí lo había tomado por sorpresa, fue la petición de Lucifer y sus claros sentimientos por su colega, no esperaba que el mayor estuviera enamorado de esa forma, debido a que siempre lo tenían como el chico malo del rock y todo un rompe corazones pero la verdad era totalmente lo opuesto, en el fondo es un buen hombre. Por eso iba a hacer todo lo necesario para ayudarlos y en cuanto a Castiel, no podía hacer algo, tenía muy claro que lo amaba y ahora solo dependía de él si podían intentar estar juntos o simplemente tomarían caminos separados. 

****************************************************  
Gracias por leer!  
Saludos! :D


	30. Chapter 30

Después de que dieran por iniciada la competencia individual, luego de la eliminación de hace dos días. Balthazar decidió que destinaría las horas que antes fueron de entrenamiento grupal para asesorar a los jóvenes más tiempo y ayudarlos a preparar sus presentaciones. El domingo había sido una locura, de los veintitrés participantes que fueron a esa instancia (sin contar los tres que se salvaron hace dos semanas) solo quince pasaron a la siguiente fase del programa. Anna perdió un integrante de su equipo, Castiel y Lucifer dos, mientras que él perdió a tres personas. Sabía que la competencia se volvería más dura, especialmente porque solo queda un mes antes de la gran final pero su mente todavía le jugaba malas pasadas al recordarle todo lo ocurrido con el moreno y había estado evitándolo un poco los últimos días. 

-¡Balthy!- se detuvo al escuchar su nombre y se volteó intentando sonreír.   
-Hola Bobby- lo saludó- ¿Sucede algo?- preguntó con curiosidad.   
-Sí, después de la cena tendremos una reunión- señaló sosteniendo varios papeles en su mano- No llegues tarde.   
-De acuerdo, jefe- dijo llevándose una mano a la frente como si diera un saludo militar.  
-¿Estás bien?- el rubio arqueó un ceja- No he sido el único que no ha notado tu poco entusiasmo estos días-comentó ladeando un poco la cabeza.  
-Eso no es cierto- replicó sonriendo más grande- Soy el mismo de siempre.   
-Balthy, hay dos cosas que nunca pasarán desapercibidas en este lugar- alzó el dedo índice de su mano derecha- Cuando Dean “ardilla hiperactiva” Winchester está deprimido- alzó el dedo del corazón- Y cuando Balthazar “Ligo con todo lo que se mueva” Roché está triste.   
-Mmm- entrecerró lo ojos con esas palabras- Estás equivocado Bobby “cascarrabias” Singer- el mayor gruñó- Estoy súper bien- le dio la espalda- Nos vemos después, tengo que aprovechar mi hora de almuerzo. 

Se dirigió hacia la casa de los jurados mientras la sonrisa se esfumaba de sus labios. Ni siquiera se interesó en ir a comer, ya que no quería encontrarse con su amigo ahí por el momento, así que fue a la sala de práctica para ensayar un poco. Cuando terminaran las grabaciones, su banda haría una gira por toda Europa, así que lo mínimo que podía hacer por sus amigos era esforzarse el doble para compensar esas semanas de ausencia. Se dejó llevar por lo que estaba sintiendo para componer una nueva canción y se sobresaltó cuando escuchó los aplausos, abriendo los ojos al instante que en algún momento de su interpretación cerró. 

-Dean- lo miró con curiosidad- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Estás buscando a Cassie?- preguntó bajando del escenario mientras el chico se acercaba con una media sonrisa.   
-No, vine a verte a ti- respondió antes de enseñarle una bolsa que traía- Me dijeron que te ausentaste durante el almuerzo, así que te traje algo de comer, yo mismo lo hice- afirmó sentándose al borde del escenario para sacar el contenedor de la bolsa y abrirlo- Mamá me enseñó a preparar esta salsa que es maravillosa, come.   
-Mmm, gracias- dijo sentándose a su lado para tomar su tardío almuerzo.   
-No había escuchado la canción que ensayabas- habló el menor a su lado.   
-Acabo de componerla, tengo que hacerle algunos arreglos…- si era honesto, no tenía idea que hacia el rubio ahí, no es que le molestara pero era extraño, ya que no estaban en el mismo equipo.   
-A mí me encantó y a sus fans les fascinará- señaló con su habitual entusiasmo.   
-Gracias, Dean- intentó sonreír un poco antes de probar la pasta, soltando un gemidito de satisfacción- Wow, esto es genial, cocinas muy rico, Dean, serás una buena ama de casa- el chico se rio.   
-No me molestes- le sacó la lengua infantilmente y el mayor se rio con ganas, como no lo hacía hace varios días.   
-Eres un niño- se burló comiendo animado.   
-Mamá dice que los hombres de ahora deben hacer de todo- se defendió haciendo un puchero.   
-Haces de todo excepto comportarte como un adulto, ardillita- canturreó divertido.   
-No soy ardilla- fingió molestia- Voy a patear a Benny por contárselos. 

Balthazar terminó divirtiéndose bastante durante la comida con el menor. Cada vez estaba más que seguro que podrían haber llegado a ser grandes amigos, aunque quizás no era muy tarde para eso. Observó como el chico guardaba el recipiente en la bolsa donde lo trajo para luego dejarlo a un lado y se recostó sobre el escenario, afirmando las manos tras la cabeza. 

-¿Puedes creer que solo falta un mes para la gran final? Estoy muy nervioso- el mayor imitó su postura recostándose a un lado- ¿Qué planes tienes después de que acabe el programa?   
-Mi banda comenzará una gira- afirmó sonriendo- Estoy ansioso por volver a los grandes escenarios, no tienes idea de lo genial que es cantar para tantas personas y más aún cuando lo haces con tus amigos- asintió despacio.  
-¿Y no te da nervios? Yo me paralizaría del miedo- admitió colocando una cara de pánico que hizo reír al mayor.  
-Al comienzo sí, Dean pero después, la sensación de cantar y hacer lo que amas frente a personas que lo disfrutan tanto como tú, es maravilloso- siempre había disfrutado mucho de los conciertos que daban- Y después montamos unas fiestecitas que te encantarían.   
-Jajajajaja, ¿algo como lo que hicimos en la cabaña?- canturreó guiñándole un ojo.   
-Mmm, no pude hacer mucho contigo y con ese cuerpecito que tienes te hubiera hecho gritar toda la noche- señaló con diversión- Pero ya vez, Cassie es un celoso, apenas me dejó tocarte…- suspiró bajito- Cassie te ama… es tan obvio, la forma en que te mira, como habla de ti y esa sonrisita que tiene cuando está contigo… habría que ser un idiota para no darse cuenta de lo obvio…  
-¿Por eso lo dejaste? ¿Te hiciste a un lado porque crees que Cas nunca llegará a amarte? 

Mantuvo la vista en el techo antes de alzar los brazos en línea recta sobre su cabeza. Era más que evidente que el moreno jamás se fijaría en él y no solo porque ahora estaba enamorado de Dean, sino porque jamás hubo esa chispa especial entre ambos, lo suyo solo fue algo corporal, pasional y nada más. Se sobresaltó al sentir una mano en su mejilla y en ese momento fue consciente que estaba llorando. 

-¿Sabes? Es cierto que amo a Cas, no voy a negarlo jamás pero… no me hubiera molestado que se quedara contigo- el mayor lo miró sin entender- Tú eres quien mejor entiende lo que siento y viceversa, por eso, si Cas está con una persona que lo ama de esa forma, me dolería menos dejarlo ir.   
-Dean…- ¿Cómo ese adolescente podía comportarse de una manera mucho más madura que él?  
-Sé que tú podrías hacer a Cas muy feliz, eso ni lo dudo pero… ¿Tú serías feliz?- el mayor suspiró bajito.   
-Sé que Cassie me quiere mucho pero no me ama, lo he sabido desde antes de que llegaras a su vida, Dean pero decidí engañarme… y te culpé a ti de todo… es estúpido… comencé a pensar… “si quito a ese chico del camino, Cassie me querrá a mí” pero solo fue un pensamiento egoísta… en ningún momento pensé que es lo que quería mi amigo…- admitió con tristeza y el menor le revolvió el cabello con ternura.   
-No eres egoísta, Balthy- lo corrigió sin darse cuenta que estaba abreviando su nombre- Dejar ir a la persona que amas porque estás pensando en lo mejor para ella, eso no es egoísta, ni mucho menos estúpido, eso es amar lo suficiente como para sobreponer la felicidad de esa persona por sobre la tuya. 

Oír esas palabras de consuelo por parte de ese chico que al comienzo solo quería hacer a un lado para quedarse con el moreno, lo hicieron abrir un poco la boca en señal de sorpresa antes de reírse con ganas para luego incorporarse y quedar sentado, afirmando la frente contra la del menor. 

-¿Cómo puedo si quiera intentar enfadarme contigo? - le rodeó el cuello con un brazo antes de revolverle el cabello divertido- Pequeña ardilla hiperactiva- el adolescente comenzó a reírse con sus acciones- ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan buen chico?- lo observó antes de inclinarse para besarlo con cariño pero no de un amante.  
-Balthy- lo miró con una tímida sonrisa.   
-¿Sabes? A mí tampoco me molesta que Cassie se quede contigo, aunque tendrás que jugar conmigo de vez en cuando para colocarlo celosito- el menor se rio.   
-Eres malvado, Balthy- éste le guiñó un ojo con diversión- Me alegra que estés más animado- el mayor ladeó la cabeza curioso- ¡Ya sé!- se levantó casi de un salto para tomar su mano, jalándolo a su lado.   
-¿Dean?  
-¡Vamos a cantar! Y sé el tema perfecto para nosotros. 

El chico fue a un lado del escenario para indicarlo mientras comenzaba a cantar “Don´t stop me now”. No pudo evitar contagiarse con el entusiasmo que el rubio transmitía en su voz y se unió a él para improvisar, haciendo ambos movimientos ridículos y exagerados con cada línea pero no podía negar que realmente se estaba divirtiendo. En ese momento confirmó todos sus pensamientos: Castiel no podría estar con alguien mejor que Dean. Cuando terminaron de cantar, espalda contra espalda, escucharon varios aplausos y se voltearon hacia la puerta, en donde estaba el resto de sus colegas en el jurado. 

-Esa fue una buena presentación, justo lo que esperábamos de la pareja hiperactiva que ha tomado mucho redbull- canturreó Lucifer divertido.   
-No nos molestes- se quejó el menor haciendo un puchero.   
-Dean- habló el moreno arqueando una ceja- Me parece bien que estés practicando y haciendo nuevas amistades pero parece que olvidas que esta semana tú eres el primero en la asesoría.   
-¿Eh?- sacó su celular del bolsillo- ¡¿Son casi las treeesss?!- Gritó antes de tomar la bolsa para bajar del escenario dando un salto y fue corriendo a la puerta- Lo siento, Castiel, lavaré esto y voy a la sala de práctica- hizo un gesto de recordar algo- Oh, casi lo olvido- regresó sobre sus pasos y jaló al rubio por el brazo para que se inclinara a su altura- Sé que estás muy triste en este momento pero hay personas que te quieren mucho y cierto atractivo hombre en particular que no quería que estuvieras triste y habló conmigo- susurró a su oído.   
-¿Qué?- exclamó sorprendido.   
-Y tengo la impresión que Lucifer te ve como algo más que un muy buen y sexy amigo- el menor se apartó sonriendo y bajó corriendo para ir hacia la puerta- ¡Nos vemos!- se despidió con la mano y se marchó.   
-Ese chico tiene tanta energía- dijo Anna riéndose- De seguro que no te aburres con él en el equipo, Cas- éste sonrió.   
-Eso es imposible- negó divertido- Yo también me voy o llegaré tarde, nos vemos después.   
-Te acompaño, mi equipo también me espera- señaló la pelirroja y ambos se marcharon por el pasillo. 

El rubio esbozó una sonrisa después de oír esas palabras y observó fijamente a su amigo, quien era el único que permanecía aún en la puerta. Fue directo hacia él, quien parecía querer decir algo pero lo calló con un apasionado beso. 

-Gracias, Lucy- dijo tomando una de sus manos- Gracias por animarme y estar para mí.   
-No he hecho algo- respondió tranquilamente- Y me alegra bastante que estés más animado.   
-Por algo fuiste a hablar con Dean- el mayor desvió la vista sin confirmar sus palabras- Eres un ternurita, Lucy, gracias por preocuparte por mí.   
-Idiota- comentó sin quitar la sonrisa de sus labios.   
-¿Tienes que ir con tu equipo ahora?- preguntó con curiosidad.   
-No, les di un descanso, estamos fijando horas para ensayar con cada uno por separado.   
-Perfecto, entonces me acompañarás a darme una ducha- afirmó sin dar lugar a replica y lo abrazó con fuerza- Cassie está en muy buenas manos… realmente me alegra que sea Dean quien esté a su lado… ahora puedo darme por vencido…- el mayor lo estrechó en sus brazos con fuerza.   
-Vas a estar bien, Balthy, siempre me tendrás a mí y estoy seguro que la persona que conquiste tu corazón, será muy afortunada, eres un chico fantástico. 

El rubio esbozó una sonrisa al escuchar esas palabras y se incorporó para darle un apasionado beso a Lucifer antes de llevarlo entre risas hasta los baños para ducharse juntos. Sabía que le costaría superar el amor no correspondido que sentía por Castiel pero Dean tenía razón y contaba con el apoyo de personas que lo querían, especialmente Lucifer. 

+++++++++++

Dean se alegró bastante cuando consiguió que Balthazar se sintiera mejor y debía admitir que se divirtió mucho en su compañía durante esas horas. Terminó de lavar el recipiente que le prestó Joddy y se dirigió hacia la sala de práctica, en donde lo esperaba el moreno revisando unos papeles. 

-Siento la demora- se disculpó acercándose para sentarse a su lado- ¿Comenzamos?   
-Gracias, Dean- éste lo observó fijamente- Por animar a Balthy… supongo que ya sabes lo que pasó- el menor asintió despacio- No puedo ni imaginar lo difícil que ha sido para él… Balthy es un valioso amigo para mí- afirmó con seriedad- No quiero verlo sufrir… y tenías razón, Dean, todo este tiempo he sido un egoísta, estuve jugando contigo y con Balthy… los lastimé a ambos por mi cobarde comportamiento… 

El menor se sorprendió bastante con las palabras que escuchó del moreno, ya que nunca pensó que admitiría esas cosas. Estiró la mano para acariciar el cabello de su entrenador, quien se giró a observarlo fijamente. 

-Me alegra que seas capaz de verlo, Cas pero por favor no te sientas mal, ni Balthy ni yo estamos enfadados, de hecho, te queremos mucho- afirmó sonrojándose un poco- Y siempre estaremos apoyándote.   
-Son demasiado buenos conmigo- dijo esbozando una sonrisa- Dean- tomó la mano del menor- Discúlpame, por todo lo que te he hecho, te he lastimado mucho y ahora soy capaz de ver que dejé ir algo realmente valioso.   
-¿Y que sería?- preguntó con curiosidad.   
-A mi chico especial- el rubio abrió ligeramente la boca ante esas inesperadas palabras- Te amo, Dean- sonrió ampliamente- Y si aún no es muy tarde, quiero estar contigo.   
-¿Estás seguro?- interrogó el menor- No quiero que te fuerces, Cas.   
-Quiero hacerlo, Dean, quiero estar contigo, quiero amarte y quiero que seas mío- afirmó con decisión.   
-Cas…- el rubor se apoderó de sus mejillas- ¿De verdad…?   
-Sí, Dean, es verdad y lo diré todas las veces que sea necesario- aclaró tomándolo por la nuca- Te amo, mi ardillita hiperactiva y tengo algo especial para ti, espero que te guste. 

El rubio observó atentamente como el cantante subía al escenario para colocar una pista en su teléfono antes de tomar el micrófono, contemplándolo como si fuera lo más valioso del mundo y se sonrojó un poco por la intensidad en esos orbes azules. 

I don't know  
(No sé)  
It's just something about you  
(Es simplemente que hay algo en ti)  
Got me feeling like   
(Que me tiene sintiendome)  
I can't be without you  
(Como que no puedo estar sin ti)  
Anytime someone mention your name  
(Cada vez que alguien menciona tu nombre)  
I be feeling as if I'm around you  
(Me siento como si estuviera a tu alrededor)

Dean esbozó una sonrisa al escuchar el tema que le estaba dedicando el mayor. Apenas podía creer que hubiera dado el primer paso para iniciar algo entre ellos, sabía que era complicado para Castiel debido a la historia pasada que mantenía con Miguel pero que se hubiera disculpado y que ahora le dedicara esa bella canción, lo hacía muy feliz. 

Think of you when I'm goin to bed  
(Pienso en ti cuando me voy a la cama)  
When I wake up think of you again  
(Cuando me levanto vuelvo a pensar en ti)  
You are my homie, lover and friend  
(Eres mi coleguita, amante y amigo)  
Exactly why you light me up inside  
(Exactamente por eso me iluminas por dentro)  
Like the 4th of July  
(Como el 4 de Julio)  
Whenever you're around  
(Cada vez que estás por aquí)  
I always seem to smile  
(Yo siempre parezco sonreír)  
And people ask me how  
(Y la gente me pregunta cómo)  
Well you're the reason why...  
(Bueno tú eres la razón por la que...)  
I'm dancing in the mirror   
(Bailo delante del espejo)  
And singing in the shower  
(Y canto en la ducha)  
La, di, la, da, singing in the shower  
(La, di, la, da, canto en la ducha)  
La, di, la, da, singing in the shower  
(La, di, la, da, canto en la ducha)

El menor se rio con las expresiones que hacia Castiel para acompañar las letras de la canción antes de que se acercara al borde del escenario para tenderle la mano con una radiante sonrisa que hizo sonrojar al rubio, quien correspondió su gesto y subió a su lado, quedando embobado por ese rostro que adoraba y esa voz que lo hacía estremecerse. Esos días habían sido muy duros lejos de la persona que ama y que ahora pudieran estar juntos, le parecía irreal, mucho más que el moreno le demostrara sus sentimientos de esa forma. 

All I want, all I need is your loving  
(Todo lo que quiero, todo lo que necesito es tu cariño)  
Baby you make me hot like an oven  
(Nene, me pones caliente como un horno)  
Since you came you know what I discovered  
(Desde que apareciste, ya sabes lo que descubrí)  
Baby I don't need me another  
(Nene, no necesito buscarme a otro)  
No, no all I know -no-  
(No, no, todo lo que sé -no-)  
Only you got me feeling so -so-  
(Solo tú me haces sentir así -así-)  
And you know that I got to have you  
(Y sabes que tengo que tenerte)  
And I don't plan to let you go  
(Y no planeo dejarte marchar)

Dean se rio cuando el moreno terminó la estrofa con una sonrisa y lo tomó por la cintura para darle varios besitos en todo el rostro antes de llegar al coro. El rubio se unió a él con diversión hasta que llegaron a la siguiente parte, en donde Castiel lo pegó a su cuerpo observándolo con intensidad y cantó mucho más lento que la versión original. 

There ain't no guarantee  
(No hay garantías)  
But I'll take a chance on we  
(Pero le daré una oportunidad al "nosotros")  
Baby let's take our time  
(Cariño, vamos a tomarnos nuestro tiempo)  
-Singing in the shower-  
(-Cantando en la ducha-)  
And when the times get rough  
(Y cuando los tiempos se pongan duros)  
There ain't no given up  
(No cabe rendirse)  
Because it just feels so right  
(Porque simplemente se siente tan bien)  
-Singing in the shower-  
(-Cantando en la ducha-)  
Don't care what others say  
(No me importa lo que otros digan)  
If I got you I'm straight  
(Si te tengo, soy directa)  
You bring my heart to life  
(Conduces mi corazón a la vida)

El mayor acortó la distancia para besarlo apasionadamente y el rubio cerró los ojos, correspondiendo de la misma manera sus acciones mientras se sentía muy feliz con lo que acababa de escuchar. Perdió la cuenta del tiempo que estuvieron besándose hasta que abandonaron los labios ajenos, permaneciendo abrazados y mirándose con una sonrisa. 

-Te amo, Dean- susurró a su oído el moreno mientras acariciaba su cabello con una mano.   
-Yo también…- respondió algo sonrojado con lo que acababa de pasar- Muchas gracias, Cas… me encantó el tema que me dedicaste… sé que aún tienes cosas que resolver—  
-Y para eso te necesito a mi lado- intervino el cantante con una dulce sonrisa adornando sus labios- Haz cambiado mi vida por completo, ya no soy el mismo de antes, Dean y sé que contigo a mi lado, puedo hacer cualquier cosa, aún tengo cosas que resolver pero realmente deseo estar contigo, Dean, quiero que sigas siendo la canción que anima mi vida y me hace sentir increíble.   
-Cas…- el rubio no pudo contener una sonrisa de emoción con esas palabras y le dio un cariñoso beso que fue correspondido de la misma forma hasta que recordó algo y se apartó- Oye… ¿Le dirás esto a Balthy? Realmente no quiero lastimarlo…  
-No lo has hecho, Dean, incluso lo hiciste reír de nuevo- afirmó antes de colocarse serio- Quiero ser honesto con lo que siento, Dean, no te negaré que tengo miedo pero sé que te amo y quiero estar contigo- el menor lo observó sonriendo.   
-Está bien, Cas, iremos paso a paso. 

Después de besarse un poco más, el mayor le ayudó a preparar la canción con la cual se presentaría el domingo hasta que se terminó el tiempo de la asesoría individual. Se despidió con otro beso del moreno y se marchó muy contento hacia la sala de estar, en donde estaban sus amigos pero a mitad del pasillo se encontró con ese sujeto. 

-¿Qué quieres, Azazel?- preguntó molesto- ¿Volver a cantar juntos para que me tires del escenario otra vez?  
-No sé de qué hablas, Winchester, no me culpes de tu idiotez- el aludido entrecerró los ojos- Solo te diré una cosa y métetela bien en la cabeza, un idiota como tú no llegará muy lejos en la competencia, yo me encargaré de eso, Putichester- se burló cruzándose de brazos.   
-¿Me estás amenazando?- soltó con seriedad.   
-Anda con cuidado, Putichester, uno a uno sacaremos a los perdedores.  
-¿Qué ocurre aquí?- Chuck llegó a su lado- ¿Qué haces, Azazel? ¿Quieres largarte igual que Uriel?   
-Cállate, perdedor y desaparece de mi vista- gruñó para luego marcharse, dándole un empujón al rubio. 

Dean prefirió ignorarlo y después de asegurarse que no hubiera alguien cerca, abrazó a su amigo con fuerza, dando vueltas con él por todas partes hasta que consiguió calmar un poco de toda la emoción que sentía por lo que acababa de pasar. 

-¿Dean?- lo llamó el mayor con curiosidad.   
-Estoy tan feliz- volvió a abrazarlo y le susurró al oído- Cas me ama, vamos a intentarlo.  
-¡¿De verdad?!-preguntó con una sonrisa y el rubio asintió- ¡Felicitaciones, Dean! 

Los dos dieron varios saltitos antes de que el rubio lo llevara hasta su habitación para que pudieran hablar en privado. Estaba demasiado contento porque Castiel fue capaz de dar el primer paso y a pesar de sus temores, comenzó a abrirle su corazón y le demostraría que no se equivocó en lo más mínimo con su decisión. 

++++++++++

Cuando el moreno terminó con las asesorías individuales, pasó por la cocina, en donde vio Joddy preparando la cena junto a Chuck, Jo, Kevin, Tessa y Dean, éste último les estaba contando sobre la pareja de su hermano, mientras hacía exagerados gesto y con su entusiasmo habitual. Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa con la escena, sin duda no se arrepentía de darse esa oportunidad con el rubio. Aprovechó que ninguno reparó en su presencia y se dirigió hacia la casa de los jueces para hablar con Balthazar, quien se encontraba rondando por la cocina mientras se preparaba un emparedado. 

-Hola- lo saludó acercándose a él.   
-¡Cassie!- dijo animado y fue a abrazarlo- ¿Ya terminaste con los chiquillos? Pensé que cenarías con ellos.   
-Sí, están preparando la comida pero quería hablar contigo- afirmó observándolo fijamente- ¿Tienes tiempo?   
-Claro, Cassie- respondió con curiosidad. 

Esperó que el mayor se hiciera de comer y sacó dos cervezas del refrigerador para luego dirigirse hacia su habitación. Ambos se sentaron sobre la cama y tomó la mano de su amigo, quien bajó la vista con tristeza, así que se acercó a abrazarlo con fuerza. 

-Muchas gracias por todo, Balthy, eres el mejor amigo que alguien podría tener- el aludido le rodeó la cintura- Sé que te he lastimado mucho y un simple lo siento no podrá compensarlo pero te juro que voy a esforzarme para conseguirlo- se apartó un poco para mirarlo- Te quiero mucho, Balthy pero no puedo amarte, no de la forma en que tú quieres pero si puedo darte mi amistad incondicional y no dudes por un segundo que siempre estaré cuando me necesites- el mayor sonrió.   
-Lo sé, Cassie y no tienes que sentirte mal por mí o me colocaré triste, quiero que estés con alguien que te ame mucho y sea todo lo que necesites, aún cuando eso signifique que te enseñe tus partes malas para que puedas cambiarlas y eso es lo que Dean ha hecho contigo- afirmó sonriendo- No puedo negar que estoy dolido pero ya es menos que al comienzo… tu ardillita estuvo animándome y me quedaré mucho más tranquilo ahora que sé que es él quien estará a tu lado.  
-Balthy- sonrió antes de darle un casto beso en la frente- ¿Estarás bien? No quiero dañarte con mi presencia…   
-No te preocupes- le revolvió el cabello como a un niño- Además, ahora que mi Cassie pasará más tiempo con su linda ardillita hiperactiva, tengo un angelito caído que cuidará de mí.   
-¿Eh?- ladeó la cabeza con curiosidad.   
-Oh, cierto, no te lo he contado. 

Ambos se acomodaron sobre la cama para conversar mientras comían y bebían. Fue ahí que se enteró de lo ocurrido con lucifer, además de que entendió por qué cuidaba tanto de su amigo y se alegró bastante. Finalmente terminó quedándose con Balthazar toda la noche pero a diferencia de las anteriores, no tuvieron sexo, ni se besaron, solo estuvieron hablando como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacían y el moreno sabía que ese sería el comienzo de su relación casi fraternal. Él tenía una persona que ama y lo ama, mientras que el rubio tenía a alguien que lo quería verdaderamente, a quien con el tiempo estaba seguro que terminaría amando. 

Por la mañana siguiente, lo primero que hizo Castiel fue tomar su teléfono para escribirle un mensaje al rubio bastante íntimo y prometiéndole que después de la competencia de mañana, se irían juntos a su lugar secreto pero el moreno nunca sospechó que ese inocente acto, desencadenaría un grave problema del cual se enteró esa misma tarde. Se encontraba supervisando a Jo, quien era la última en las asesorías individuales, cuando Tessa llegó corriendo. 

-Siento interrumpir pero tienes que venir, Castiel- pidió preocupada- Azazel está teniendo una fuerte discusión con Dean y creo que llegarán a los golpes si no los separas. 

Intercambió una mirada con las chicas y fue corriendo a la sala de estar, en donde escuchaban unos fuertes gritos, descubriendo al rubio que tenía sujeto al mayor por la comisa mientras lo observaba con claras intenciones de querer darle la paliza de su vida. 

-¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí?- preguntó separándolos e interponiéndose entre ambos.   
-¡Ese hijo de puta comenzó!- gritó el menor enfadado como nunca antes lo había visto.   
-¿Tanto te enfada la verdad, Putichester?- canturreó el otro chico.   
-Ya basta- ordenó frunciendo el ceño- Pensé que tenías claro que nada de discusiones, Azazel.   
-No lo he hecho, solo le comentaba a mis amigos lo puta que es Winchester, seguramente es algo que viene de familia.   
-¡Cállate, bastardo! 

Dean iba a golpearlo pero el moreno lo detuvo por los brazos para intentar calmarlo, ya que si incurría en una agresión física, las cosas se pondrían muy mal y terminarían expulsándolo, lo cual suponía que era la finalidad de Azazel para molestarlo. 

-Cuida muy bien tus palabras- ordenó observando al chico- Te dije que las discusiones serian sancionadas.   
-¿Me castigarás por decir la verdad? Aquí está la prueba de la puta que es- le enseñó el teléfono del rubio- “Estoy ansioso por estar a tu lado, después de la competencia nos iremos a nuestro lugar secreto en donde te haré de todo”- Castiel controló su reacción cuando escuchó el mensaje que le envió hace unas horas al menor- Se lo envió un tal “angelito”, ¿Ves? Tenemos razón al pensar que es una puta, por eso llegó tan lejos en la competencia, quizás con cuantos más se está acostando, Putichester- escuchó unos pasos y se giró despacio, encontrándose con Bobby y Zacarías.   
-¿Qué ocurre aquí?- preguntó el recién llegado.   
-Tenemos pruebas que Dean está haciendo trampa en la competencia, no es justo que por ser una puta le den privilegios especiales. 

El moreno intercambió una mirada con Bobby antes de girarse a Azazel, ahora comprendía por qué su chico especial no respondió su mensaje y no podía imaginar algo peor que estuviera en manos de ese sujeto, ya que sabía que era capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de conseguir su propósito y sacar a Dean del programa. 

******************************************************  
N.A: La canción que interpreta Castiel se llama "Shower" de "Becky G". 

Saludos a todos!   
Gracias por leer! :D


	31. Chapter 31

El rubio estaba muy molesto mientras el moreno lo sostenía por los brazos para evitar que cometiera un error. Sabía que sería sancionado pero las acusaciones del mayor y las insinuaciones contra su familia, lo enfurecían demasiado. 

-No estoy entendiendo- dijo Bobby muy serio- ¿De qué demonios hablas, Azazel?   
-Putichester asegura su puesto en el programa dejando que se lo follen- aseguró enseñándole el mensaje- Y ese no es el único, hay más.   
-¡Devuélveme mi teléfono! Es personal- gruñó enfadado y forcejeando por liberarse pero el agarre del mayor era fuerte.   
-No es justo que nosotros que tenemos talento, seamos opacados por un puto- siseó el chico.   
-Espera un momento- Habló con firmeza Bobby- No tienes bases para hablar de esa forma de Dean, estos mensajes no prueban algo, lo único que dicen es que está saliendo con alguien y eso no es ningún pecado- respondió pasándole el teléfono al rubio- Voy a darte una sugerencia, Azazel, no creas que no estamos al tanto de todo lo que has hecho y también tus amigos, si continuas con este tipo de comportamiento, serás sancionado gravemente.   
-¿Él es el puto y me castigarás a mí?- soltó cruzándose de brazos- Increíble, así que ahora el programa refuerza ese tipo de comportamiento, que suerte tienes, Putichester. 

El mayor se marchó muy enfadado en compañía de sus amigos y Dean se liberó por fin del agarre de su entrenador. Estaba cansado que ese grupo de idiotas siguiera metiéndose con él y con gusto les daría la paliza de su vida pero como Si Bobby estuviera leyendo sus pensamiento le dio una advertencia. 

-No hagas algo estúpido, muchacho, si te dejas provocar por ellos, el único que terminará mal serás tú y lo sabes- el menor gruñó- No caigas en su estúpido juego, sería una pena perderte en este momento, ardilla hiperactiva- esas palabras lo hicieron sonreír- Mantenlos vigilados, Cas y cualquier cosa me avisas.   
-Sí, gracias- el productor se marchó suspirando- Dean, acompáñame a la sala de práctica, tenemos que hablar. 

Siguió a su entrenador sintiéndose aún irritado por todo lo sucedido pero se esfumó cuando estuvieron a solas y el moreno lo besó varias veces antes de mantenerlo abrazado por la cintura. Suspiró bajito y afirmó la cabeza contra ese firme pecho durante varios segundos. Sabía que no debía caer en esas provocaciones pero cada vez lo cansaba más escuchar al grupito de Alister molestándolo, humillándolo e incluso golpeándolo. 

-Lo siento, Cas… no quería causarte problemas…- se disculpó apartándose un poco para mirarlo.   
-No lo hiciste, si soy honesto, a mí también está comenzando a cansarme el comportamiento de esos chicos pero no quiero que ellos logren su cometido de sacarte del programa- afirmó acariciándole el cabello al rubio- Te has esforzado mucho, Dean, no quiero que te vayas, además- esbozó una sonrisa- Usted, jovencito, tiene una razón muy importante para seguir en la competencia, ¿Verdad?  
-Cas- esbozó una gran sonrisa- ¡Sí! No voy a rendirme, ni dejaré que esos idiotas se salgan con la suya.   
-Buen chico- le dio un casto beso en la frente al menor- Tendremos que ser cuidadosos, estoy seguro que esos sujetos seguirán molestando- hizo una mueca de decepción- Lo siento mucho pero no podremos salir esta noche como lo teníamos planeado…   
-No es justo- replicó haciendo morritos- Por fin correspondes mis sentimientos y ahora no puedo disfrutarlo…- gruñó molesto- Ese hijo de perra me las pagará, voy a destrozarlo en el escenario esta noche.  
-Dean- el mayor se rio- Por cierto, fue muy astuto de tu parte colocar un alias en mi número, ¿Por qué me colocaste angelito?- preguntó con curiosidad.   
-Porque eso eres para mí- respondió abrazándolo- Eres el angelito que me ha estado ayudando desde que llegué aquí, creíste en mí cuando muy pocos lo hacían, estuviste conmigo cuando pasó lo de mi mamá, definitivamente eres mi angelito personal- afirmó con diversión- Aunque este angelito es bastante pervertido y eso me encanta- ambos se besaron apasionadamente- Presta mucha atención mañana, Cas, cantaré solo para ti.   
-Lo estaré esperando, gatito.   
-¿Eh? ¿Gatito?- ladeó la cabeza sin entender.   
-Así es como te tengo registrado en mi teléfono- aclaró manteniéndolo sujeto por la cintura- Eres un lindo gatito, te encanta que te preste atención, adoras el pescado, se te da muy bien lamer, te encanta tomar la leche que tengo para ofrecerte- el rubio se rio con eso último- Y sueltas unos adorables ronroneos cuando duermes. 

Se besaron por última vez antes de regresar a la cocina para ayudar a servir la comida, en donde Castiel no perdió la oportunidad para dejar muy en claro que no dejaría pasar otro escándalo como el de hace un rato y que si no comenzaban a respetarse, habrían severas consecuencias. 

El domingo, el rubio estuvo entrenando toda la mañana en compañía de sus amigos, ya que los dieciséis participantes en competencia, se enfrentarían en duelo y de los ocho que fueran a eliminación, tres se irían hoy por votación del jurado pero no solo de los tres a los que estaban acostumbrados, sino que tendrían un invitado sorpresa que estaría como apoyo en esa fase del programa y sentía bastante curiosidad por conocerlo. 

Después del entrenamiento, se bañó y fue a almorzar con los demás. Se sentía un poco ansioso por la competencia, ya que ayer los productores habían tomado la decisión de que en los duelos, se escogería una canción al azar que ambos concursantes debían interpretar, además de que cada jurado se turnaría para escoger a las dos personas que competirían y tenía una idea para tomar su revancha por lo de ayer. Fue por eso que luego de comer, le envió un mensaje a Castiel, en donde le pedía que por favor lo escogiera para competir contra Azazel y así le cerraría la boca de una buena vez. Para calmar sus nervios pre-competencia, fue a dar una vuelta a la plaza cercana y se sentó en una de las bancas antes de marcar un número de teléfono. 

-¡Hola, mamá!- saludó con entusiasmo- ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo están todos por allá?   
-Hola, cariño, estamos todos muy bien y esperando verte competir, ¿Cómo estás?- preguntó esa dulce voz.   
-Muy bien, mamá, estoy emocionado por la competencia de la noche, no puedo esperar a estar en el escenario- afirmó moviendo las piernas.   
-Te escuchas bastante contento, cariño ¿Acaso ocurrió algo con Cas?- esas palabras lo hicieron sonrojar- Conozco a mi niño muy bien y estás demasiado feliz.   
-Mamá…- suspiró antes de sonreír- Sí… estamos juntos… o sea… pasaron varias cosas pero hablamos y… Cas tiene un interés real en mí, así que vamos a intentarlo.   
-Me alegra oír eso, cariño, aunque estoy segura que las cosas se pondrán serias muy pronto, la forma en que ambos se miran es amor verdadero- el menor sonrió con esas palabras. 

Siempre le subía el ánimo hablar con su madre y después de casi una hora cortó la llamada, sintiéndose mucho más tranquilo para la competencia de la tarde. Permaneció en ese lugar por unos minutos más y a las seis se disponía volver para ayudar con la cena antes de marcharse al programa en vivo pero escuchó unos pasos rápidos antes de que viera a un hombre de unos treinta años que usaba una capucha para cubrir su cabeza y unos lentes negros que pasó corriendo pero se detuvo a unos metros antes de girarse hacia él y se escondió tras la banca donde estaba. 

-Cúbreme por favor- pidió murmurando.   
-¿Eh?- en ese momento escuchó unos gritos y volvió a su posición antes de que una veintena de chicas pasara corriendo pero una se detuvo.   
-Oye- lo llamó mientras miraba hacia todos lados- ¿Has visto a un chico muy atractivo, con unos lentes negros pasar por aquí?- preguntó algo amenazante.   
-No- respondió encogiéndose de hombros y la desconocida se marchó corriendo hacia donde fueron las demás.   
-Uuuuffff eso estuvo cerca- dijo el hombre saliendo de su escondite cuando se aseguró que no había alguien cerca- Gracias, chico, me salvaste del mar de hormonas adolescente.   
-De nada- habló con curiosidad- ¿Por qué te perseguían? 

El extraño iba a responder pero entonces escucharon unos gritos y lo tomó de la mano para correr en dirección a la calle. El rubio no tenía idea de que estaba pasando pero se dejó hacer hasta que lo llevaron a un callejón sin salida, pensó que esas chicas iban a golpearlo por quien-sabía-qué había hecho ese sujeto entonces ocurrió lo impensado, el hombre se ganó contra la pared y lo atrajo por la camiseta para darle un apasionado beso mientras lo sostenía por la mejilla con una mano. Podía oír los gritos de esas mujeres histéricas alejarse pero se encontraba demasiado sorprendido por lo ocurrido y reaccionó al cabo de unos segundos. 

-¡¿Qué haces?!- gritó apartándolo por el pecho- ¡¿Quién demonios te crees para besarme?!  
-Oh- el hombre se rio antes de quitarse la capucha que cubría su rostro y los lentes- Vaya, vaya, es la primera vez que alguien se molesta por eso. 

El rubio abrió la boca en una mueca de asombro cuando reconoció al desconocido que era nada más y nada menos que Ephraim Vanshirld, el vocalista principal de su banda favorita “Heaven and Hell”. Una gran sonrisa de emoción se apoderó de su rostro pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, el mayor cubrió su boca con diversión. 

-Parece que si me conoces después de todo- canturreó con diversión.   
-¡Claro que sí!- afirmó apartando la mano ajena- Oh Dios, no puedo creer que estoy hablando con el cantante estrella de mi banda favorita.  
-Jajajajaja, muchas gracias- dijo observándolo fijamente- No sabía que tenía un fan tan atractivo como tú, Dean.   
-¿Eh? ¿Me conoces?- preguntó con curiosidad.   
-Sí, te he visto en el programa de talento musical que están grabando, tienes una voz increíble y un sex appeal que rivaliza contra el de Lucy- el rubio arqueó una ceja sin entender- Me encantaría seguir hablando contigo pero me están esperando- le guiñó un ojo- Te veo después, guapo y éxito en tu presentación de hoy, por cierto, te debo una por salvarme. 

El vocalista se asomó a comprobar que no hubiera alguien antes de marcharse corriendo. El rubio no podía aguantar su emoción y comenzó a dar saltitos por ese inesperado encuentro, antes de regañarse mentalmente por no haberle pedido un autógrafo o algún fotografía, ¿Cuántas probabilidad habían de que volvieran a encontrarse? El ruido de su teléfono lo sobresaltó y respondió saliendo de ese raro escondite. 

-¿Qué sucede, Chuck?- preguntó caminando en dirección a la plaza.   
-Recuerda que tenemos que estar listos a las ocho para partir, ¿En dónde estás? ¿Pasó algo?  
-No, tranquilo, todo en orden, ahora voy de regreso- canturreó lo último.   
-¿Por qué estás tan feliz?- interrogó su amigo con curiosidad.   
-No vas a creerlo, ¡Acabo de encontrarme con Ephraim!- afirmó dando una vuelta.   
-¿Y?- habló la voz sin entender.   
-¿Cómo qué y? ¡Es súper genial! Acabo de conocer al vocalista de Heaven and Hell.   
-¡¿Qué?!- gritó la voz igual de emocionada- ¡¿Lo dices en serio?! Adoro esa banda, son súper mega hiper geniales.   
-¡Yo tampoco lo puedo creer! Les contaré todo en cuanto llegue- comenzó a correr- Nos vemos allá. 

Cuando llegó a la casa de los jurados, les comentó a sus amigos y a Joddy su inesperado encuentro con el vocalista, aunque omitió la parte del beso, ya que le resultaba algo extremadamente vergonzoso y seguramente solo lo hizo para evitar que esas fans lo descubrieran, así que lo dejaría pasar. 

Al llegar al auditorio de la competencia, el rubio estuvo esperando mientras conversaba animadamente con sus amigos hasta que llegó la hora de comenzar. Subió al escenario junto a los quince participantes que lo acompañaban en esa fase del programa y observó al público que aplaudía con fuerza. 

-¡Buenas noches a todos!- saludó la pelirroja con entusiasmo- Vamos a dar comienzo a la eliminación de esta noche, recordándoles que solo tenemos dieciséis concursantes que llegaron hasta esta instancia. Daremos inicio a los ocho duelos, en donde será nuestro querido jurado quienes escojan a los dos participantes y la canción será elegida al azar- enseñó un bolso de tela rojo que sostenía en sus manos- Aquí dentro hay ocho canciones, que serán escogidas de manera aleatoria, al final de la noche, tendremos tres nuevos eliminados y tenemos una sorpresa muy especial para todos ustedes, durante esta fase del programa y hasta el final, nos acompañará en el jurado una personita muy especial que todos ustedes conocen- hizo una pausa dramática- ¡Démonosle una calurosa bienvenida a Ephraim Vanshirld, el sexy vocalista de Heaven and Hell!

El aludido subió al escenario ante una fuerte ola de aplausos y gritos de fanáticos. El rubio abrió su boca con sorpresa cuando lo reconoció, realmente no esperaba que volvieran a encontrarse. El mayor observó en su dirección con diversión y lo saludó con la mano antes de girarse hacia el público. 

-¡Buenas noches!- los presentes aplaudieron con fuerza- Estoy es muy contento por la invitación que me han hecho para estar aquí, así que los estaré acompañando hasta la gran final del programa.   
-Muchas gracias por estar aquí- dijo Charlie sonriendo- Ephraim, nos deleitará con uno de sus grandes éxitos al final del show, ahora vamos a dar comienzo a esta gran noche de eliminación. 

El vocalista saludó al resto de los jueces con entusiasmo, especialmente a Lucifer, con quien era bien sabido que tenía una muy buena amistad desde que ambos se conocieron hace tres años en un concierto conjunto. Dean estaba alucinando en colores a esa altura, no podía creer que su ídolo musical estaría juzgando su presentación. 

-Oh Dios, me va a dar algo- dijo emocionado y Kevin le palmeó el hombro con diversión.   
-Controla tu fan interior y concéntrate, ardilla, estamos en plena competencia. 

La primera en elegir a los participantes del duelo fue Anna. El rubio tuvo que esperar pacientemente de pie a un lado del escenario a que lo llamaran pero en varias ocasiones se dio cuenta que su cantante favorito miraba en su dirección con una sonrisa. Cuando finalmente fue su turno, varias personas se sorprendieron con la elección de Castiel, ya que no esperaban que el propio entrenador enviara al desafío a dos integrantes de su equipo sabiendo que uno podría marcharse esa noche al entrar a la eliminación si perdía. El rubio fue quien escogió la canción de la bolsa roja y quedó conforme al oír el nombre del tema que leyó en voz alta Charlie. Intercambió una mirada con Azazel cuando la melodía comenzó a sonar y éste fue el primero en cantar. 

In the daylight  
(En el día soy)  
I’m your sweetheart  
(Tu dulzura)  
You’re goody-two-shoes prude is a work of art  
(Una Buena chica, orgullosa como una obra de arte)  
But you don’t know me  
(Pero no me conoces)  
And soon you won’t forget  
(Pronto no olvidarás)  
Bad as can be, yeah you know I’m not so innocent  
(Por malo que pueda ser, tú sabes que no soy inocente)

El rubio esperó su turno para cantar, ya que el mayor tomó el control de la canción como si fuera un solo y cuando terminó la primera parte, después de rodearlo con una sonrisa de auto-suficiencia, se detuvo frente a él, haciendo el gesto como si fuera golpearlo con la mano que sostenía el micrófono y el menor retrocedió dos pasos, sorprendido con la hostilidad de su compañero de equipo. 

Better beware I go bump in the night  
(Mejor ten cuidado, iré a golpearte por la noche)  
Devil-may-care with a lust for life  
(El Diablo puede venir con una lujuria de por vida)  
And I know you  
(Te conozco)  
Can’t resist me  
(No puedes resistir esto)  
Soon though you  
(Pienso que tú)  
Are so addicted  
(Eres tan adictivo)  
Boy you better run for your life!  
(Chico es mejor que corras por tu vida) 

Azazel cantó dirigiéndose al público que los animaba entusiasmado antes de ir a su lado para cantar la última línea mientras lo indicaba con un gesto de desprecio en el rostro. Apretó las manos con enfado, acompañando débilmente en el coro a su rival en ese duelo y alzó la vista cuando el mayor se calló abruptamente antes de indicarlo con el dedo, dándole a entender que las siguientes líneas eran suyas y pudo leer claramente en sus labios como susurraba “Dile a todos lo que eres, Putichester”. El rubio se mordió el labio inferior y tartamudeó un poco al cantar. 

I can… I can be the bitch  
(Puedo… Puedo ser la puta…)  
I can play the… the whore  
(Puedo jugar de… de zorra…)  
Or your fairytale princess… who could ask for more?  
(O tu princesa de cuento de hadas… ¿Quién podría pedir más?) 

Dean bajó el micrófono sin ocultar su malestar al tener que pronunciar esas líneas, ese sujeto lo estaba humillando frente a todos, especialmente frente a su equipo, ya que todos ahí sabían que el grupito de Alister lo trataba de puta para conseguir su posición en el programa. Guardó silencio durante el coro, quedándose por completo atrás mientras Azazel brillaba en la presentación, luciéndose con los altos. Una voz gritando su nombre llamó su atención y observó a sus amigos que estaban junto al escenario animándolo, Chuck le hizo un gesto de molestia antes de indicar a Azazel y entonces lo comprendió, ¿Iba a permitir que ese sujeto continuara llevándose todos los aplausos y brillara en esa competencia? ¿Iba a permitir que lo humillaran sin recibir su merecido? No, claro que no, Dean Winchester jamás se dejaría pisotear por otra persona y ya no soportaría las burlas de esos bastardos cuando podía defenderse de la mejor forma que conocía: Con su voz. Apenas terminó el coro, tomó total protagonismo de la canción, caminando directo hacia donde estaba su rival, tanto en la competencia como fuera de ella y se quedó a su espalda para comenzar a cantar con fuerza mientras colocaba una mano en el hombro ajeno. 

I’m the spider crawling down your spine  
(Soy la araña arrastrándose por tu columna vertebral)  
Underneath your skin  
(Bajo tu piel)  
I will gently violate your mind  
(Gentilmente violaré tu mente)  
Before I tuck you in  
(Antes de arroparte)  
Put on the blindfold  
(Ponte la venda en los ojos)  
There’s no way to be sure  
(No hay manera de estar seguro)  
Which girl you’ll get to know!  
(¡Cual chica vas a conocer!)

Pasó del mayor sonriendo con arrogancia y observó al jurado terminando la última línea antes del coro con una gran nota alta, las mismas que había perfeccionado gracias a sus entrenamientos extras con Chuck y el público lo aplaudió con fuerza, eso fue todo lo que necesitó para apoderarse de la parte final, opacando por completo a Azazel mientras cantaba recorriendo muy entusiasmado el escenario y haciendo gestos con su cuerpo que acompañaban la letra. 

Welcome to the nightmare in my head  
(Bienvenido a la pesadilla en mi cabeza)  
Say hello to something scary  
(Di hola a algo espantoso)  
The monster in your bed  
(El monstruo en tu cama)  
Just give in and you won’t be sorry  
(Solo renuncia y no te arrepentirás)  
The nightmare in my head  
(La pesadilla en mi cabeza)  
Say hello to something scary  
(Di hola a algo espantoso)  
The monster in your bed  
(El monstruo en tu cama)  
Just give in and you won’t be sorry  
(Solo renuncia y no te arrepentirás)  
Welcome to my evil side  
(Bienvenido a mi lado diabólico)  
Hello it’s Mz. Hyde!  
(¡Hola, soy Mz. Hyde!)  
Hello it’s Mz. Hyde!  
(¡Hola, soy Mz. Hyde!)

El rubio terminó con una gran nota alta la canción, quedando al frente del escenario y dejando relegado atrás a su oponente en la competencia, quien lo miraba con odio no disimulado pero decidió no tomarlo en cuenta y disfrutar de la ovación del público. Había demostrado frente a todos lo bueno que es y por qué merecía continuar en el programa. Charlie subió al escenario para quedar entre ambos. 

-Excelente presentación, chicos, vamos a escuchar la opinión de nuestro jurado y su votación.   
-Fue una interesante propuesta- dijo Anna con una sonrisa- Creo que ustedes se tomaron casi literal lo de duelo porque no tuvieron piedad con su compañero- el resto del jurado asintió- Ambos son bastante buenos pero hubo uno en particular que se lució mucho más esta noche, así que, quien debe ir a la eliminación es Azazel- el aludido hizo una mueca de sorpresa antes de fruncir el ceño.   
-Fue interesante esta batalla de voces- comenzó a hablar Lucifer- Al comienzo, estabas bastante oculto, Dean, por decirlo de alguna forma pero luego tomaste fuerza y fue Azazel quien terminó relegado el resto de la canción- hizo una pausa pensativo- Considero que ambos están al mismo nivel en cuanto a técnica vocal, así que lo que definió la victoria esta vez, fue la interpretación, quien debe ir a la eliminación es Azazel.  
-Primero que nada, eres un malote, Cassie- canturreó el rubio divertido- Mira que colocar a tus dos chicos en un duelo cuando sabes lo bien que se llevan- ironizó causando varias risas, no era ningún secreto la hostilidad entre ambos, ni mucho menos que el grupo de Alister odiaba a Dean- Me ahorraré varios de mis comentarios y quien irá a la eliminación después de esta feroz contienda es- hizo un redoble de tambores sobre la mesa- Azazel- el chico se cruzó de brazos sin ocultar su enfado.   
-Yo también me pregunto en qué estaba pensando cuando los escogí a ambos- dijo el moreno negando despacio- Ambos tienen una muy buena técnica vocal, así que fueron pequeños detalles lo que hicieron sobresalir a uno por sobre el otro, la persona que va a la eliminación es Azazel.   
-Vaya, vaya, acabo de llegar y me dan esta gran muestra de compañerismo- bromeó Ephraim causando varias risas- No pensé que fuera cierto que se llevan tan mal pero bueno, no se puede caer bien a todo el mundo, a diferencia de mis colegas, a mí me gustó bastante lo que hicieron en el escenario, con pelea incluida, eso le dio emoción, aunque lo único que lamentaré es no poder apreciar más de ustedes en el escenario, creo que ambos por separado hubieran dado un gran espectáculo pero bueno, lo veré más adelante- sonrió de un modo misterioso- La persona que debe ir a la nominación es Azazel, suerte. 

El rubio dio saltos emocionados por su victoria en ese duelo pero no esperaba que ese desagradable sujeto estuviera tan enfadado como para darle un fuerte empujón que lo tiró al suelo antes ir con el resto de los elegidos para la siguiente parte del programa. Dean negó despacio con su comportamiento antes de incorporarse con la ayuda de Charlie, quien alejó el micrófono preocupada. 

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó bajito para que solo él lo escuchara.   
-Sí, no te preocupes, no se puede hacer algo con un mal perdedor- la pelirroja sonrió.  
-Felicitaciones, Dean.   
-Gracias. 

Fue hacia donde estaban sus amigos para abrazarlos con fuerza y festejar su victoria con entusiasmo, ya que no permitiría que las acciones de ese idiota empañaran su gran logro de la noche. 

************************************************************  
N.A: La canción que interpretan Dean y Azazel se llama "Mz. Hyde" de "Halestorm". 

Gracias por leer!   
Saludos! :D


	32. Chapter 32

El rubio se levantó cerca del mediodía. Ayer la competencia terminó con dos eliminados que pertenecían al equipo de Balthazar y uno del de Anna. Le hubiera encantado marcharse con Castiel a su lugar secreto pero ese molesto sujeto de Zacarías estuvo siguiéndolo hasta que subió al auto de la producción para regresar. Por nada del mundo podía arriesgarse a que los descubrieran, así que tuvo que conformarse con quedarse su día libre en la casa. Todos sus amigos se habían marchado a celebrar con sus familias y regresarían por la tarde, además, Joddy había salido a atender otros asuntos, así que estaría solo hasta las siete. 

-Que aburrido- dijo dirigiéndose a la salida- Me aburriré como ostra. 

Decidió que iría a dar una vuelta por los alrededores, quizás de casualidad se topaba con el moreno para charlar un poco e incluso hasta podrían almorzar juntos. Se alejó un par de metros de la casa mientras suspiraba. Le encantaría estar celebrando con su familia también pero viajar por ahora, aunque lo animaba la idea de que si llegaba a la gran final, ellos estarían animándolo en primera fila. 

-Hola, Dean- el rubio se sobresaltó al escuchar esa voz a su oído y se giró rápidamente.   
-Ephraim- respondió reponiéndose del susto que le dio.   
-Lo siento, pensé que me habías oído cuando me acerqué- señaló con una amplia sonrisa- ¿Y que hace mi más atractivo fan dando vueltas tan solito?- preguntó con cierta diversión en sus palabras.   
-Yo… estaba aburrido, mis amigos están con sus familias y Joddy tenía cosas que hacer- se encogió de hombros.   
-Oh, ¿Y por qué no estás con tu familia?  
-No podían venir…- susurró con tristeza.   
-Escuché que solo han podido asistir a la primera competencia y que tu caso es especial por tu madre- el rubio lo observó unos segundos antes de hablar.   
-Sí… ella está enferma, tiene cáncer… papá se esfuerza mucho para poder costear sus medicamentos, por eso no pueden venir pero ellos me apoyan siempre y hablamos por horas después de las competencias- señaló con una sonrisa.   
-Me alegra oír eso- dijo el mayor- Escuché por ahí que cocinas riquísimo, ¿Es cierto?- el rubio se rio con sus palabras.   
-Eso dicen quienes prueban mis comidas- respondió algo avergonzado.   
-¿Y cocinarías algo para mí? Me muero por probar esa delicia que comentan tanto- canturreó con diversión y le guiñó un ojo- ¿Le cocinarías algo a tu ídolo musical?  
-Ephraim- sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo- Sí…   
-Genial- festejó el vocalista- Y ya que estas solito, ¿Qué te parece si vienes a comer conmigo? Los chicos están en una aburrida reunión con la producción y yo me escapé, me alegro bastante de haberlo hecho porque así pude toparme contigo.

Dean esbozó una tímida sonrisa al escucharlo y los dos se dirigieron hacia la casa donde se quedaban los jueces. Apenas podía contener su alegría por estar junto a la persona que admiraba pero se forzó a controlarse, ya que no quería parecer un rarito o una fan loca. Cuando ambos llegaron a la cocina, decidió que prepararía un puré con salmón, su madre le había enseñado una salsa exquisita que podría clocar sobre él y era una de sus especialidades a la hora de cocinar. Los dos comenzaron a hablar mientras el mayor le ayudaba con pequeñas cosas. 

-Te lo juro, Dean, soy un desastre, no tengo idea de cómo acabó la salsa en el techo, ¡Ni siquiera la estaba ocupando en la preparación!- el menor se rio divertido y mucho más tranquilo que al comienzo.   
-Dios, eres un peligro en la cocina, tendré que vetarte de esta también por precaución- bromeó antes de dar vuelta el salmón en la sartén.  
-Ya puedo notar que tú no tienes esos problemas, huele delicioso lo que estás haciendo- dijo lamiéndose los labios- Seguro que comeré más rico que en cualquier hotel donde me he quedado o restaurant al que he ido.   
-Estás exagerando- afirmó dándole un empujoncito con su cuerpo.  
-Claro que no, comenzaré a babear por tu culpa y perderé mi imagen como chico cool- canturreó ganándose tras él y afirmó la barbilla en su hombro- Definitivamente me encanta.   
-Ephraim…- susurró con nerviosismo.   
-Parece que tendré que raptarte para mi siguiente gira- el mayor lo tomó por la mandíbula para girarlo hacia él- Definitivamente eres el más atractivo de todos mis fans.   
-¿Qué están haciendo?

Dean se apartó con rapidez al escuchar la voz del moreno, quien llegó a la cocina en compañía de Balthazar y Lucifer. Su movimiento fue tan brusco, que pasó a quemarse la mano con un poco del aceite con el cual doraba el salmón. Esos orbes azules reflejaban enfado y era lo mínimo que esperaba después de la posición tan íntima en que estaban. 

-¿Qué haces aquí, Dean?- Castiel fue a su lado y tomó su mano con suavidad, examinando la pequeña quemadura.   
-Yo… es que…- comenzó a liarse con sus palabras.   
-Yo le pedí que viniera- intervino Ephraim con una sonrisa- Verás, este lindo chico me ayudó ayer cuando me perseguía un grupo de fans y fue un muy grato encuentro, así que ahora que lo encontré solito dando vueltas aburrido afuera, lo invité a almorzar, me dijeron que sus comidas son fantásticas, así que le pedí que cocinara para mí- explicó con diversión.   
-Dean no es tu sirviente- replicó el moreno con seriedad.   
-Lo sé, Cas, ¿Por qué estas tan enfadado? Este lindo chico aceptó cocinarme, yo no lo obligué, además me enteré que es uno de mis fans, así que yo también puedo darle algo a cambio- comentó con un claro doble sentido.   
-Guárdate tus intenciones- ordenó Castiel- Vamos, Dean, tienes que curarte esa quemadura.   
-No es nada serio- dijo con curiosidad- Y tampoco me molesta cocinar, yo no quería comer solo y Ephraim me invitó a almorzar…   
-Yo terminaré eso, chiquitín- se acercó Balthazar sonriendo- Deja que Cassie te coloque algo en esa quemadura o te quedará una fea marca. 

Intercambió una mirada con su ídolo musical, quien sonrió con diversión antes de acercarse al rubio mayor para ayudarle con lo que faltaba del almuerzo. El menor se dejó llevar hasta el baño, en donde su entrenador le colocó una crema especial para quemadura antes de tomarlo por la nuca para darle un apasionado beso que correspondió de la misma forma. 

-Cas- habló abrazándolo por la cintura- Extrañaba mucho tenerte así.   
-Yo también, Dean- afirmó besándolo de nuevo- Te amo, ¿Qué hacías con ese sujeto?   
-Solo cocinábamos, Cas, él es el cantante principal de mi banda favorita- esbozó una sonrisa emocionada- Es fantástico que pueda conocerlo en persona.   
-¿Eh? ¿Te gusta mucho más que yo?- preguntó el moreno cruzándose de brazos.   
-¿Estás celosito?- se rio con la actitud infantil del mayor y lo abrazó con fuerza- Cas, te amo, solo a ti- aseguró mirándolo fijamente- Ephraim es mi ídolo musical pero tú eres mi persona favorita, el hombre que amo, mucho más allá de tu faceta profesional, te amo como hombre, cada parte de ti- señaló acariciando su espalda.   
-Dean- lo estrechó entre sus brazos sin dejar de sonreír- Lo siento, es que los vi tan juntos que malinterpreté las cosas, sé que me amas y yo a ti, mi gatito- volvió a besarlo con cariño- Me hubiera encantado que estuviéramos solos en la playa.   
-A mí también, Cas-acarició el cabello de su entrenador- Y aún no me has felicitado por mi triunfo de ayer.   
-Oh, cierto, le diste una buena lección a Azazel, tendré que darte un premio- dijo al mismo tiempo que deslizaba una mano por la espalda del menor, acercándose lentamente a su trasero- ¿Qué podría darte?   
-Cas… Mmm… no me provoques- pidió el rubio apartándose-Sabes que deseo más que nada estar contigo a solas y celebrar que correspondes mis sentimientos con horas de placentero sexo- hizo morritos.   
-Estoy igual que tú, gatito pero no te preocupes, cuando podamos estar solos, te compensaré muy bien, ahora vamos a almorzar- se dirigió a la puerta pero se detuvo a mirarlo- Dean, por favor no estés muy cerca con Ephraim, no me malentiendas, es una buena persona, sé que es tu gran ídolo musical…no te puedo prohibir estar con él, tampoco tengo por qué hacerlo…   
-Lo entiendo, Cas- dijo el menor sonriendo- Debo admitir que me encanta que estés celosito- llegó a su lado y le dio un corto beso- No olvides nunca que soy solo tuyo y de nadie más. 

Ambos fueron de regreso a la cocina, en donde el rubio preparó la salsa especial después de que estuvo listo el salmón y mientras los demás colocaban la mesa para almorzar, sirvió la comida con la ayuda del moreno, quien aprovecha los instantes a solas para besarlo o darle una sensual palmada en el trasero. Realmente necesitaba estar solo con su entrenador o iba a darle algo. Los cinco se sentaron mientras platicaban animadamente. 

-Nuestra chica sexy está dando una entrevista por la gira que realizará después del programa- explicó Balthazar antes de tomar un gran bocado del salmón- Oh Dios, Dean, esto está exquisito- afirmó lamiéndose los labios- ¡Definitivamente me repetiré otra vez!  
-Vamos a probar que tan bueno está- dijo Ephraim con una sonrisa y tomó un poco de puré con salmón para dar su primer bocado- ¡Wow! Esto es fabuloso, Dean- lo alabó entusiasmado- Definitivamente yo también quiero más después de que acabe, ¡Esta es la mejor comida que he tenido!- comenzó a comer con rapidez.  
-Jajajaja, no es para tanto- respondió el rubio sonrojado.  
-Oh, parece que alguien está feliz con la visita de nuestro jurado estrella- canturreó Lucifer.   
-Adoro a “Heaven and Hell” es mi banda favorita- afirmó con una gran sonrisa- Son súper mega geniales.  
-Ya sé, ¿Qué te parece si después de comer cantamos juntos?- propuso su ídolo musical y el menor lo observó ilusionado.   
-¿De verdad cantarías conmigo?  
-Claro- le guiñó un ojo- Y si vuelves a cocinar esta delicia para mí, lo haremos muy seguido.   
-¡Sí!- celebró el adolescente alzando los brazos en señal de victoria.   
-Jajajaja, así que los rumores sobre tu entusiasmo excesivo son ciertos.   
-Por eso lo llamamos cariñosamente ardilla hiperactiva- agregó Balthazar con diversión- Por cierto, ardilla, deberías calmar tu lado de fangirl o serás castigado por tu chico después. 

En ese momento observó discretamente al moreno, quien comía en silencio pero podía notar lo tenso de sus hombros y como evitaba fruncir el ceño para mantener las apariencias. Era cierto que se estaba dejando llevar pero es que adoraba demasiado a “Heaven and Hell” y tener la oportunidad de compartir con su vocalista principal, era lo más genial que le había sucedido… no, lo más grandioso que le había ocurrido es que ese fantástico hombre correspondiera sus sentimientos. 

-¿Tu chico? ¿Estás saliendo con alguien, Dean?- preguntó Ephraim con curiosidad.   
-Mmm- lo pensó un poco- No- Castiel alzó la vista de su plato con cierta sorpresa- No estoy saliendo con alguien pero hay un hombre que me tiene loco de amor por él y espero que pronto podamos ser algo- dijo lo último observando de reojo a su entrenador- Sería la persona más feliz del mundo si pudiera ser su pareja.   
-Oh, que lastima- respondió su ídolo musical- Entonces esperemos que tu chico no se entere del beso que nos dimos. 

Los otros dos jurados se giraron hacia él con sorpresa ante esas palabras del vocalista pero Dean mantuvo la vista en su plato con nerviosismo, ni siquiera le había dado importancia a ese acontecimiento porque supuso que el mayor lo hizo para ocultarse del mar de hormonas que lo perseguía en el parque pero después de percatarse de la rabia en esa mirada azul, se sintió como si hubiera hecho lo peor del mundo. 

-¡Tú me besaste!- se apresuró en corregir para no enfadar a su entrenador.   
-Pues no hiciste algo para evitarlo- canturreó el aludido con una sonrisa de diversión- Pero tranquilo, no se lo diré a tu chico y será nuestro secreto.   
-Permiso- se disculpó el moreno levantándose después de terminar su almuerzo- Tengo que hablar con los productores así que me iré antes, gracias por la comida, Dean. 

Castiel se marchó sin siquiera mirarlo y quería ir corriendo tras él para explicarle ese gran malentendido pero eso sería revelar su secreta relación. El resto del almuerzo estuvo inusualmente callado y cuando todos terminaron de comer, dejó la loza en su lugar antes de marcharse corriendo a la entrada. 

-¿A dónde vas, Dean? Pensé que cantaríamos juntos- lo detuvo Ephraim mientras los otros dos jurados lo observaban con curiosidad.   
-Lo siento pero tendrá que ser en otro momento, recordé que debo hacer algo importante, ¡Hasta luego! 

Se marchó rápidamente antes de que lo detuvieran pero por más que buscó en los alrededores no encontró al moreno, así que regresó resignado a la casa donde se quedaba y decidió ir a la sala de práctica para cantar un poco. Le envió un texto a Castiel para pedirle que fuera a verlo y que conversaran lo ocurrido, aún cuando no recibió respuesta, confiaba en que él vendría y podría corregir ese malentendido. 

++++++++++

Después de hablar con los productores sobre la modalidad de competencia que tendría ese domingo, fue a dar una vuelta por los alrededores muy molesto, ¿Por qué Dean había besado a ese sujeto? El solo pensarlo hacia que se enfadara aún más y cuando leyó el mensaje que tenía del menor, no dudó en ir a la sala de práctica de su equipo, aunque no estaba con el mejor humor. El rubio dejó de cantar en cuanto lo vio y bajó del escenario acercándose con cautela. 

-¿Qué quieres?- soltó el mayor cruzándose de brazos- Estoy muy ocupado así que habla rápido.   
-Por favor no te enfades- pidió su chico especial suspirando- Vamos a conversar, te explicaré lo que pasó y—  
-¿Es cierto?- preguntó con molestia- ¿Es verdad que besaste a Ephraim?   
-No, o sea, nos besamos pero fue él quien me besó- aclaró suavizando la voz, seguramente para no enfadarlo aún más.   
-Claro, ¿Y esperas que me crea eso? Te comportas como una fanática hormonada desde que ese hombre llegó- señaló frunciendo el ceño- Y la forma en que reaccionaste porque iban a “cantar”- hizo las comillas con los dedos- Juntos, parecías otra de sus seguidoras que no tendrían problemas en ir a la cama con él.   
-Oye, no me trates así, yo no me acuesto con cualquiera- replicó ligeramente irritado.   
-Ya pero parece que si besas a cualquiera aún cuando tienes pareja.   
-¿Pareja?- arqueó una ceja con incredulidad- ¿En qué momento nos volvimos pareja? Hace muy poco fuiste capaz de aceptar tus sentimientos por mí pero después de eso no has dado el siguiente paso y tampoco quiero presionarte porque sé que es difícil para ti- aclaró indicándolo con el dedo- Así que no insinúes que te fui infiel, porque en ese caso, te recuerdo que tú, Castiel Novak, estuviste jugando con Balthy y conmigo al mismo tiempo, ¿Debo aplaudirte por eso?   
-No tiene nada que ver con esto- lo corrigió notoriamente enfadado- En ese tiempo no éramos algo, así que no te he engañado como tú lo hiciste, ¿Te has visto cómo te comportas con ese sujeto? Durante el almuerzo, solo te faltó besarlo.   
-Heaven and Hell es mi banda favorita, ¿Cómo reaccionarías tú al conocer a tu ídolo de años?- preguntó frotándose el puente de la nariz para calmarse.   
-Claramente no lo besaría, mucho menos si estoy con otra persona- respondió cruzándose de brazos.  
-¿Sabes algo, Castiel? Esto no va a funcionar si tú no colocas de tu parte- advirtió antes de darse la vuelta para tomar la botella con agua que trajo.   
-¿A qué te refieres?- interrogó el moreno arqueando una ceja.   
-Yo te he demostrado de muchas formas que te amo ¿Y tú que has hecho? Solo montas este tipo de escenitas y sigues comportándote de esa manera egoísta, por lo que veo, decirte y demostrarte con acciones que te amo, no es suficiente para ti- se dirigió a la puerta deteniéndose por unos segundos- Cuando decidas comportarte como un adulto, hablaremos, ya entendí que lo que he hecho hasta ahora no te deja claro cuánto te amo. 

El rubio se marchó dando un portazo y el mayor gruñó mordiéndose el labio inferior. Bien, quizás estaba exagerando con su reacción y seguramente debía existir una buena razón para explicar ese beso pero su mayor problema era esa maldita inseguridad que volvía a apoderarse de él. Se dirigió hacia la casa del jurado, yendo directo a su habitación en donde encontró a su amigo junto a la ventana. 

-Hola, Cassie- lo saludó con una sonrisa- Parece que necesitas hablar. 

Castiel se recostó sobre la cama contándole al mayor lo que acababa de pasar hace unos minutos. Tenía claro que la mayor parte de esa discusión era su culpa pero Dean también debía entender sus aprehensiones, seguramente si las cosas fueran a la inversa, él reaccionaría de la misma forma. El rubio se recostó a su lado y le revolvió el cabello como a un niño pequeño. 

-No vuelvas a tu antigua forma de pensar, Cassie- habló comprensivamente- Ese chico está loquito de amor por ti y nadie podría cambiar eso.   
-Besó a Ephraim- replicó con seriedad.   
-Después de que se fueron, con Lucy le preguntamos sobre el tema y él nos dijo que estaba arrancando de un mar de hormonas cuando se encontró con Dean en la plaza, ambos se ocultaron en un callejón y como las chicas estaban cerca, besó al rubito para evitar que lo descubrieran, en estricto rigor, fue él quien le robó un beso al chiquitín- explicó con una sonrisa- Además, dijo que tu chico especial estaba muy sorprendido y lo apartó gritándole por hacerlo.   
-Mmm… ¿Crees que exageré, Balthy?- peguntó con nerviosismo.   
-Bastante Cassie, aunque eres lindo cuando te colocas celosito pero Dean no se merecía que lo trataras de esa forma, es imposible que tan siquiera mire a otra persona, tú eres el único para él- afirmó con seguridad antes de contemplar el techo- ¿Qué piensas hacer?   
-Disculparme pero… creo que esto es mucho más grave, Balthy… sé que amo a Dean y él a mí… lo tengo muy claro- suspiró bajito- ¿Por qué tengo que ser tan inseguro?   
-Lo que te hizo Miguel te afectó mucho más de lo que piensas, Cassie, ¿Qué es lo que realmente te asusta?   
-Mmm… creo… al comienzo pensaba que me convertí en esto porque tenía miedo de que me volvieran a lastimar pero… no son ellos, Balthy, soy yo- dijo incorporándose para quedar sentado- Eso es, soy yo- observó a su amigo como si hubiera descubierto algo extraordinario- No tengo miedo de que Dean me lastime, lo que realmente me asusta es no ser lo suficientemente bueno para él.   
-Entonces, podríamos decir que realmente no estás enfadado con Miguel, la hostilidad que demuestras contra él, sería una forma de evitar sentirte enfadado contigo mismo porque consideras que no fuiste lo suficientemente bueno para ser su amigo y por eso te apartó- señaló con curiosidad y el moreno se cruzó de brazos.   
-Puede ser- admitió antes de encogerse de hombros- Pero vamos con una cosa a la vez, lo más importante en este momento es Dean, si continuo así, lo nuestro realmente no tendrá futuro, tarde o temprano terminaré apartándolo por mi propia cobardía- se levantó dando una vuelta por el cuarto- ¿Cómo voy a arreglar esto? No quiero perder a Dean. 

Las pláticas con su amigo siempre habían sido muy clarificadoras para él y esa repentina relevación que tuvo hacia sido muy potente para él, ya que todos esos años siempre culpaba a los demás cuando en realidad, solo era una manera de autoprotegerse y no aceptar que el problema lo tiene él, no otros. Una risa llamó su atención y observó al mayor. 

-¿Qué es tan gracioso, Balthy?- preguntó con curiosidad.   
-Lo siento, Cassie, es que es la primera vez que te veo tan decidido a hacer algo por tu propio bien, cuando pasó lo de Miguel, simplemente te ocultaste en ti mismo y continuaste avanzando, cuando nosotros peleamos, soy yo quien debe tomar el primer paso para arreglar las cosas pero mírate ahora- asintió en aprobación y se levantó para abrazar al moreno- Me gusta mucho este nuevo Cassie que poco a poco comienza a salir, eso solo confirma que Dean es la mejor persona que podría estar a tu lado, así que esfuérzate mucho por enmendar tu error, yo te apoyaré en todo lo que pueda.   
-Gracias, Balthy, no sé qué haría sin un amigo tan genial como tú- afirmo sonriendo- Lo primero que debo hacer es disculparme… aunque no puedo negar que ese sujeto me enfada mucho, no me gusta la forma en que mira a Dean o como se le pega cuando están juntos.  
-Quien diría que mi Cassie sería tan posesivo- canturreó con diversión- ¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es el plan? 

Tenía que pensar en algo muy bueno para disculparse apropiadamente con Dean y quizás había una manera en la que podía demostrarle que sus sentimientos eran recíprocos pero necesitaría la ayuda extra de otra persona. 

*******************************************  
Gracias por leer!   
Saludos! :D


	33. Chapter 33

Dean suspiró bajito mientras se sentaba junto a sus amigos en el suelo, ya que ese miércoles, los trece participantes que aún seguían en la competencia, iban a enfrentarse en un desafío en donde se seleccionaría a cinco personas para que participaran junto a “Heaven and Hell” en el show de apertura del domingo, además de que conseguirían la inmunidad esa semana y se salvarían de los duelos de eliminación que se llevarían a cabo. En otro momento hubiera estado muy feliz de tener esa posibilidad de cantar con su grupo favorito pero después de la discusión que tuvo con el moreno, las cosas estaban algo tensas entre ellos y apenas habían intercambiado algunas palabras en esos días. Unos murmullos hicieron que volteara hacia la puerta, en donde los cinco jurados entraron al lugar para tomar sus posiciones junto a camarógrafos que grabarían todo. Esos orbes azules se fijaron en él y correspondió su gesto con una pequeña sonrisa, ¿A quién iba a engañar? Amaba a ese hombre y lejos de estar molesto por su desconfianza, solo se sentía dolido porque no le permitió explicarle lo que sucedió ese día pero ahora se aseguraría de dejarle muy claro sus sentimientos de la mejor forma en que podía transmitirlo: en el escenario. 

-Esto será muy fácil- canturreó Zacarías antes de voltearse a él- Vamos a enviar directo a los perdedores a la eliminación.   
-¿Así como yo lo hice con tu venenoso amiguito?- respondió Dean haciendo gruñir a esos idiotas.   
-No te creas la gran cosa, claramente esa competencia estuvo arreglada y no me dejaste cantar porque sabias que te ganaría- replicó Azazel molesto.   
-Las excusas son para los mediocres- intervino Kevin con seriedad.   
-Prefiero tener excusas que privilegios especiales, ¿Verdad, Putichester?- soltó el mayor con molestia.   
-Cállate, bastardo- respondió el rubio con molestia.   
-¿O qué, puta? ¿Me acusarás con el productor al que te estás follando?- esas palabras hicieron enfadar al rubio pero se forzó a controlarse- Y vaya que debe tener estomago ese sujeto para follarte, un perdedor callejero, ¿Tu hermano es igual? Apuesto a que es la puta del instituto al que va.   
-¡Cierra tu maldita boca!- gritó levantándose con la intención de golpearlo pero Chuck lo detuvo por los brazos.   
-Cálmate, Dean, no vale la pena que tengas problemas por culpa de esos idiotas- pidió sin soltarlo.   
-¿Herí tu sensibilidad, Putichester?- soltó Azazel con diversión- La verdad duele- afirmó con una desagradable sonrisa en sus labios- ¿Y qué hay de tus padres? Apuesto a que tu madre es igual y esa supuesta enfermedad que tiene se la pegó uno de sus clientes. 

El rubio sintió su sangre hervir cuando ese hijo de perra comenzó a ofender a su familia y le hubiera dado la paliza de su vida pero Chuck junto con Kevin lo sostuvieron para evitar que hiciera una idiotez hasta que Bobby llegó en compañía de Castiel, ambos los miraron muy serios. 

-¿Qué ocurre aquí?- preguntó su entrenador con molestia.   
-Si ese bastardo vuelve a hablar mal de mi familia, voy a destrozarle la cara a golpes- siseó apuntando a Azazel con el dedo.   
-Yo no he hecho algo- se defendió el aludido.   
-Mentira- replicó Jo junto con Tessa- Nosotros somos testigos de que si lo estaba molestando y dijo cosas muy desagradables para provocarlo.   
-Seguramente quiere iniciar una pelea para que lo expulsen- afirmó Kevin.  
-Eso no es cierto, Dean fue quien nos molestó primero- replicó Zacarías con falsa inocencia- ¿Verdad Alister?   
-Así es.   
-Ustedes tres- indicó el productor con seriedad- Vayan al sentarse por allá- indicó la esquina opuesta- Una discusión más y serán descalificados de este desafío para ir directo a la eliminación del domingo. 

Los tres se marcharon muy enfadados hacia el otro lado de la habitación y el rubio se dejó llevar por su amigo hasta el baño antes de comenzar el desafío, en donde el menor pudo maldecir todo lo que quiso sin que las cámaras o alguien más lo escuchara. Cuando logró calmarse un poco, se giró hacia el mayor. 

-Gracias, Chuck, necesitaba esto- dijo afirmándose contra la pared.   
-No le hagas caso a ese idiota, no quiero que terminen sacándote del programa por su culpa-habló comprensivamente.   
-Lo sé… es que estos dos meses, no han hecho más que molestarme y molestarme- gruñó muy enfadado- Y ahora se atreven a hablar mal de mi familia.   
-Solo buscan provocarte, Dean porque están muy asustados, saben lo bueno que eres y por eso tienen miedo de perder ante ti, así que en vez de golpearlos, dales su merecido en el escenario, así como derrotaste a Azazel- el rubio se rio asintiendo.   
-Tienes razón, Chuck, voy a conseguir un lugar para cantar este domingo y continuaré superándolos en la competencia- abrazó al mayor con fuerza- Muchas gracias, no sé qué haría sin ti aquí, eres como mi pepe grillo personal- el aludido se rio con sus palabras.   
-De nada, ardillita, ahora vamos a dar el mejor espectáculo de todos.   
-¡Sí! 

Regresaron a la sala de práctica para sentarse junto a sus amigos y minutos después el jurado comenzó a llamarlos uno a uno al escenario. El rubio aplaudió muy fuerte cuando sus amigos pasaron adelante hasta que fue su turno. No iba a permitir que ese grupito de idiotas se saliera con la suya, ni mucho menos que se interpusieran en su objetivo de ganar el problema. Tomó posición al frente y mientras escuchaba el comienzo de la melodía miró al publicó con una sonrisa, específicamente a uno de ellos. 

-Esta canción es para alguien muy especial que se encuentra presente- dijo con una sonrisa- Espero que con esto entiendas todo lo que siento por ti. 

Observó discretamente al moreno, quien tenía un ligero rubor en las mejillas mientras Balthazar le dio un disimulado codazo antes de acomodarse con una sonrisa en su asiento. El rubio indicó hacia adelante cuando comenzó a cantar, el gesto no parecía estar dirigido a alguien en particular, aunque claramente era para su entrenador. 

You´re better then the best   
(Eres mejor que lo mejor)  
I´m lucky just to linger in your light   
(Tengo suerte de revolotear en tu vida)  
Cooler then the flip side of my pillow that´s right   
(Eres más linda que la otra cara de mi almohada, es verdad)   
Completely unaware   
(Totalmente inconsciente)  
Nothing can compare to where you send me   
(Nada puede compararse a donde me envías)   
Lets me know that it´s ok yeah it´s ok   
(Hazme saber que todo está bien, sí, está bien)   
And the moments where my good times start to fade  
(Y los momentos en que mis buenos tiempos comienzan a desvanecerse)

Volvió a fijarse en Castiel, quien tenía una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios mientras lo miraba fijamente. El menor se contagió con su gesto y cantó el coro con bastante entusiasmo, haciendo gestos exagerados en cada línea, dejando muy en claro todo lo que el moreno provocaba en él. Además de que se sentía animado con las palmas de sus amigos y algunos de los chicos de otros equipos que también le habían dado su apoyo cuando ocurrió todo el asunto de Uriel. 

You make me smile like the sun   
(Me haces sonreír como el sol)  
Fall out of bed, sing like bird   
(Caerme de la cama, cantar como un pájaro)  
Dizzy in my head spin like a record   
(Mareado en mi cabeza, girar como un disco)  
Crazy on a Sunday night   
(Loco un domingo por la noche)   
You make me dance like a fool   
(Me haces bailar como un tonto)  
Forget how to breathe   
(Olvidar de cómo respirar)   
Shine like gold buzz like a bee   
(Brillar como el oro, zumbar como una abeja)  
Just the thought of you can drive me wild   
(Sólo la idea de que puedes volverme loco)  
Ohh you make me smile  
(¡Oh, me haces sonreír!)

Continuó disfrutando de la canción, con el mismo entusiasmo que sentía desde que Castiel correspondió sus sentimientos y decidió arriesgarse con él. Tenía muy claro que las cosas no serían fáciles, especialmente porque el mayor no cambiaría de un día para otro, lo que llevaba haciendo por años desde que se refugió en sí mismo pero él estaba dispuesto a intentarlo y hacer caer todos los muros del moreno hasta llegar a su corazón por completo. 

Don´t know how I lived without you   
(No sé cómo he vivido sin ti)  
Cuz everytime that I get around you   
(Porque que cada vez que me pongo a tu alrededor)  
I see the best of me inside your eyes   
(Veo lo mejor de mí dentro de tus ojos)  
You make me smile   
(Me haces sonreír)  
You make me dance like a fool   
(Me haces bailar como un tonto)   
Forget how to breathe   
(Olvidar de cómo respirar)  
Shine like gold, buzz like a bee   
(Brillar como el oro, zumbar como una abeja)  
Just the thought of you can drive me wild   
(Sólo la idea de que puedes volverme loco)  
Ohh you make me smile  
(¡Oh, me haces sonreír!)

Repitió la última línea dos veces más sin dejar de mirar a su entrenador antes de dar por concluida su presentación, ya que debían ajustarse a un tiempo determinado. Esbozó una sonrisa al escuchar los aplausos pero nada se comparó a la cariñosa expresión que tenía el moreno, la cual lo hizo sonrojarse un poco y fue rápidamente a sentarse junto a sus amigos, en un intento por disimular su vergüenza. Después de que pasaron los trece participantes en competencia, los jurados se tomaron unos minutos para escoger a las cinco personas antes de que subieran al escenario. 

-Vamos a llamar a las cinco personas que realizarán el show de apertura junto a Heaven and Hell, además de que se librarán de la eliminación de esta semana- indicó la pelirroja con una sonrisa- La primera persona escogida es ¡Chuck!- el aludido abrazó a sus amigos con fuerza antes de ir junto al jurado- Felicitaciones.   
-La siguiente persona es- habló Lucifer con cierta seriedad- Alister- el joven se levantó con una arrogante sonrisa para ir al escenario- Felicitaciones.  
-El tercer participante que se une a los demás es- Balthazar los observó a todos- ¡Raphael! Felicitaciones.   
-La siguiente persona es Tessa- anunció el moreno con una pequeña sonrisa.   
-¡Y la última persona!- continuó Ephraim haciendo un redoble de tambores al chocar las manos con Balthazar-¡Dean! Ven aquí, ardilla enamorada. 

El rubio se colocó aún más rojo al escuchar las risas de los demás y subió al escenario quedándose junto a sus amigos, ya que los otros dos escogidos no eran precisamente amigables con él. Personalmente no conocía a Raphael pero varias veces lo había visto junto al grupito de Alister y eso no era algo bueno. 

-Felicitaciones a los cinco seleccionados- habló el vocalista de Heaven and Hell- Vamos a ensayar mucho para hacer un espectacular show de apertura y en cuanto a los demás, esfuércense mucho este domingo, estamos a solo tres semanas de la gran final, ¡Éxito a todos! 

Cuando terminaron de grabar, Ephraim se acercó a los cinco para indicarles que desde mañana, usarían las tardes para ensayar, desde las dos hasta las siete, ya que tenían que dejar todo preparado para el viernes y los siguientes días descansarían hasta el programa en vivo del domingo. Después de hablar con el vocalista, acordaron ir a celebrar con sus amigos por la tarde y fue a cambiarse por algo más cómodo a su habitación. 

-Que buena vista- se giró sobresaltado al escuchar esa voz y el moreno entró cerrando la puerta- ¿Vas a salir?   
-Sí- respondió sonriendo con timidez- Iremos a celebrar con los chicos…  
-Oh, entiendo, entonces tendré que aguardar hasta nuestra hora de asesoría personal para felicitarte- dijo acercándose para tomarlo por la cintura- ¿Sabes? A veces no entiendo como alguien tan fantástico como tú pudo enamorarse de alguien tan cobarde como yo.  
-Cas- el menor lo miró unos segundos antes de acariciarle el cabello con suavidad- No eres cobarde, Cas, es natural tener miedo en este tipo de situaciones, ninguno de los dos sabe que pasará mañana.   
-Y tampoco importa, solo sé que hoy te amo y llegaré a hacerlo cada vez más- respondió con determinación antes de besarlo- Perdóname por la discusión que tuvimos… fui muy injusto contigo, me has demostrado tantas veces que me amas y lo de hoy fue genial, me encanta saber que te tengo tan loquito de amor- el menor se rio.   
-Mucho, Cas y no te preocupes, eso ya pasó y no estoy enfadado, sé que esto no será fácil pero vamos a salir adelante porque nos amamos y yo te apoyaré siempre, Cas, aún tienes cosas que resolver- afirmó dándole un corto beso en los labios- No olvides que me tienes de tu lado.   
-Dios, realmente no entiendo cómo te enamoraste de mí- lo pegó a su cuerpo para darle un apasionado beso- Diviértete mucho, gatito y felicitaciones. 

El moreno se marchó de la habitación y el rubio terminó de cambiarse de ropa sin quitar la sonrisa de sus labios. Las cosas estaban volviendo a su relativa calma y sabía muy bien que su relación saldría adelante, podía notar algo diferente en Castiel. 

++++++++++

El mayor se encontraba muy feliz después de escuchar esa hermosa canción que le dedicó su chico especial. Ya no le cabía ninguna duda que sus sentimientos eran honestos y lo que sea que pasó con Ephraim, fue algo sin importancia para el rubio. Iba a dirigirse a descansar un poco cuando escuchó unos pasos rápidos y lo tomaron por el brazo con cierta brusquedad antes de que se viera forzado a caminar, descubriendo que se trataba de su amigo, quien tenía un gesto raro en el rostro y un inusual sonrojo en las mejillas, ya que era muy extraño que Balthazar se avergonzara de algo, siempre había sido muy abierto con todos los temas, especialmente los sexuales. 

-Oye- intentó detenerlo pero fue llevado hasta la sala de práctica en la casa donde se quedaban y el mayor cerró la puerta respirando profundo- ¿Qué ocurre?   
-Lo siento, Cassie pero necesito tu ayuda urgente- habló con nerviosismo.   
-¿Eh? ¿Qué tienes? Estás muy raro, ¿Pasó algo cuando me fui?- preguntó con curiosidad antes de que golpearan la puerta y el rubio se ocultó tras ella.   
-Si es Lucy dile que me fui- susurró cubriéndose el rostro- Por favor, Cassie.   
-Mmm, está bien- abrió la puerta observando a su amigo- Hola, Lucifer.   
-Hola, Cas, ¿Vas a practicar?- el moreno asintió despacio, nunca se le había dado bien mentir- ¿Has visto a Balthy? Me quedé hablando con los productores y cuando iba a invitarlo a almorzar, estaba hablando con Ephraim y me miró muy extraño antes de salir corriendo- explicó cruzándose de brazos.   
-¿Eh? ¿Y por qué?-claramente ese comportamiento era muy inusual en el rubio.   
-Ni idea, por unos segundos parecía que hubiera visto al mismísimo demonio- se encogió de hombros suspirando- Como sea, si lo ves, asegúrate que ese idiota coma algo, nos vemos después, Cas.   
-Nos vemos, Lucifer. 

EL mayor se alejó por el pasillo y cerró la puerta antes de mirar a su mejor amigo, quien respiró aliviado para luego dirigirse hasta el escenario y recostó sobre él. Castiel fue a su lado entrecerrando los ojos, definitivamente algo había ocurrido entre ese parcito. Al darse cuenta que después de varios segundos de silencio el rubio no hablaría, se sentó a su lado palmeándole la pierna derecha. 

-¿Me dirás que sucede o jugaremos a las adivinanzas?- preguntó arqueando una ceja- ¿Lucifer te hizo algo?   
-No…- respondió cubriéndose los ojos con un brazo.   
-¿Entonces?- insistió.   
-Es que…- se incorporó para luego afirmar la cabeza en el hombro del menor- Después de que te fuiste… estuve hablando un poco con Ephraim y… dijo unas cosas muy raras… que me hicieron sentir raro.   
-¿Qué cosas?  
-Que… que Lucy está enamorado de mí…- susurró lo último- Pero eso es imposible- afirmó observándolo mientras movía las piernas con nerviosismo- Nosotros solo somos amigos con derecho, nada más…- se rio frotándose la nuca- Es algo muy tonto ¿Verdad?  
-¿Y si es tan tonto por qué te estás escondiendo de él?- preguntó el moreno arqueando una ceja- Además, ¿No te habías dado cuenta? Lucifer está loquito de amor por ti, me sorprende que no lo notaras antes.   
-Pero…- el rubio se colocó aún más rojo- Yo…   
-¿Qué sucede, Balthy? Por lo general, no te colocas así cuando las fans te declaran su amor eterno- señaló con cierta diversión- A menos que Lucifer también sea especial para ti y por eso te estás comportando como un adolescente.   
-¡Cassie!- gritó avergonzado- Eres un idiota a veces…   
-No tanto como tú- respondió sonriendo- Es muy obvio que a él le gustas, siempre está pendiente de ti, te ha animado todo este tiempo, te ha dedicado una canción en el escenario, te estuvo acompañando después de lo que ocurrió entre nosotros e incluso habló con Dean para que pudiera animarte, ¿Qué más necesitas para darte cuenta de sus sentimientos?  
-Mmm… estoy confundido, Cassie… Lucy es alguien muy especial para mí… pero yo… la única persona de quien me he enamorado has sido tú…   
-Balthy- le acarició la mejilla con suavidad- No quiero que sufras por mí y tienes una oportunidad de ser muy feliz con alguien que te ama solo a ti, tal como lo mereces.   
-Cassie.  
-No tienes que decirle algo ahora, Lucifer no te presionará pero tampoco seas malo con él- le revolvió el cabello con cariño- Ahora vamos a almorzar, ya oíste a tu chico, quiere que te alimentes como corresponde.   
-No me molestes, Cassie- hizo un puchero- O te avergonzaré por la canción de tu ardillita hiperactiva, no dejabas de sonreír mientras lo escuchabas.  
-Idiota- se rio.

Ambos decidieron que irían a comer a su restaurant favorito en la ciudad antes de regresar a las asesorías individuales. El moreno no podía negar que el buen humor que tenía, era exclusivamente gracias al menor y es por eso que tomó la decisión para dar el siguiente paso pero necesitaría la ayuda de alguien en particular para no levantar sospechas, especialmente entre el grupito de Alister que seguía molestando a Dean. Se alegró bastante cuando su primera asesoría fue con Chuck y después de corregir algunas cosas en cuanto a técnica, optó por hacerlo. 

-Gracias por la lección de hoy, Castiel- dijo el chico sonriendo.   
-De nada, oye…- se colocó un poco nervioso- Tú… ¿Tú sabes lo de…Dean…? Ya sabes… la persona a quien dedicó la canción de hoy- el adolescente sonrió.   
-Sí, sé que a Dean le gustas tú y me alegra que arreglaran las cosas entre ustedes, él te quiere mucho- afirmó.   
-Lo sé y yo a él, por eso quería pedirte tu ayuda, Chuck, ya sabes que después de que Azazel tomó su teléfono y leyó el mensaje que yo le envíe, ha estado vigilándolo, así que no hemos podido estar juntos mucho tiempo- explicó con cierta tristeza en la voz- Por eso, necesito tu ayuda para darle una sorpresa a Dean… no tienes que hacerlo si no quieres, es solo que—  
-Claro que lo haré- respondió entusiasmado- Dean se ha vuelto un muy buen amigo para mí y sé cuánto desea estar contigo a solas desde que sabe que correspondes sus sentimientos, así que dime cómo puedo ayudarte y lo haré.   
-Muchas gracias, Chuck. 

Le explicó al joven lo que planeaba hacer y nuevamente le agradeció su ayuda después de despedirlo en la puerta para esperar a la siguiente persona. Estaba muy ansioso porque llegara pronto el domingo y dar el siguiente paso en relación con Dean, ya que se encontraba seguro que no podría estar con alguien mejor que ese dulce chico. 

****************************************  
N.A: La canción que le dedica Dean a Cas se llama "Smile" de "Uncle Kracker". 

Gracias por leer!  
Saludos! :D


	34. Chapter 34

El rubio estaba algo nervioso mientras esperaba que comenzara el programa en vivo de esa semana. Apenas podía creer que estaría cantando junto a su banda favorita, ni mucho menos que después de adaptar la canción para su presentación, le tocaría acompañar en el coro a Ephraim. El ruido de su teléfono lo sobresaltó y leyó el mensaje con una sonrisa, “Éxito en el escenario, gatito y controla tu lado de fangirl, recuerda que tienes dueño ahora”, se rio bajito con lo último y se apresuró en responder, “Es imposible que lo olvide, angelito, aunque es tentador colocarte celosito, te ves adorable”. 

-¿Un mensajito de uno de tus clientes, Putichester?- preguntó Alister con una desagradable sonrisa.   
-No me interesa discutir contigo- dijo silenciando su teléfono antes de guardarlo, ya que desde que lo dejaron encerrado la última vez, prefirió tenerlo siempre a mano- Metete en tus propios asuntos.   
-¿Ves, Raphael? Aparte de puta, es un maleducado- agregó el mayor con enfado.   
-Deja de molestarlo- ordenó Chuck.   
-¿O qué? Seguro te crees la gran cosa porque ahora no tiemblas en el escenario- bufó frunciendo el ceño- Quizás cómo te habrá ayudado esa puta.   
-¿Por qué eres tan desagradable?- soltó Tessa-¿Tanta envidia sientes de Dean?   
-No seas idiota, no tengo qué envidiarle a esa puta callejera- se cruzó de brazos.   
-Ignórenlo- intervino el rubio sonriendo- Estoy demasiado feliz por cantar junto a Heaven al Hell para enfadarme por tus estúpidos comentarios. 

A las diez en punto vino uno de los productores a buscarlos para que fueran al escenario, en donde estaba la banda lista para tomar sus lugares y cuando Ephraim les presentó a sus amigos, el rubio no pudo controlar su lado de “fangirl” como lo molestaban los demás, así que después de conseguir lápiz y papel fue con los otros tres integrantes de la banda para pedirles sus autógrafos, quienes lo hicieron con diversión. 

-Son súper geniales y su música es fantástica, la guitarra, el bajo y la batería ¡Wow! Son increíbles y Ephraim escribe las mejores canciones del mundo- afirmó emocionado.   
-Jajajajaja, vaya, sí que eres un chico entusiasta, Dean- afirmó Bartolomé, quien tocaba la guitarra y era la segunda voz- Ten.   
-¡Muchas gracias! Voy a guardar esto por el resto de mi vida, ¿Nos podemos tomar una fotografía después? Por favor, por favor- pidió infantilmente hasta que Chuck lo tomó por el brazo.   
-Contrólate, ardilla hiperactiva, estás dando todo un espectáculo aquí- el aludido se giró percatándose que varios miembros de la producción que estaban por ahí se reían con su comportamiento- Luego podrás pedirles todo lo que quieras, ahora tenemos un show que dar- agregó con diversión.   
-Está bien, lo siento- se disculpó avergonzado- Es que me encanta “Heaven and Hell” y con toda la banda reunida aquí- dio saltitos de emoción-¡Es increíble! ¡Estoy cumpliendo uno de mis sueños! Vamos, Chuck tú también los adoras.   
-Claro que sí pero a diferencia de cierta ardillita sé comportarme- le revolvió el cabello entusiasmado- Ahora pórtate bien o te amarraré.   
-Eres un aburrido- canturreó guardando los autógrafos en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón.   
-Es tal como se los describí ¿Verdad chicos?- habló el vocalista de la banda- Dean es tan entusiasta, es parte de su encanto, ahora vamos a dar el mejor espectáculo de todos.   
-¡Sí!- gritó el rubio dando saltitos de emoción antes de abrazar a su amigo- Vamos a cantar con Heaven and Hell, vamos a cantar con Heaven and Hell- festejó emocionado sin importarle las risas de los demás.   
-Cálmate, ardilla- Bobby llegó junto a ellos riéndose- Prepárense chicos, un minuto y saldrán al escenario. 

El rubio aguardó ansioso que fue hora del show de apertura, subieron al escenario a tomar sus posiciones y el primero en abrir la presentación fue Ephraim, quien caminó hacia adelante mientras ellos realizaban la coreografía de acompañamiento que practicaron durante la semana. Aplaudieron con las manos al ritmo de la melodía hasta que el vocalista comenzó a cantar. 

So this is what you meant   
(Esto es lo que quisiste decir)  
When you said that you were spent   
(Cuando dijiste que estabas cansada)  
And now it’s time to build from   
(Y ha llegado el momento de reconstruirlo todo desde)  
The bottom of the pit right to the top   
(El fondo del pozo hasta la cima)  
Don’t hold back  
(No pierdas el tiempo)

Los cinco comenzaron a pasearse por el escenario mientras rodeaban al vocalista principal, quien muy entusiasmado cantaba la primera parte del tema antes de dar unos pasos atrás para que Alister junto con Raphael continuaran con la canción, ya que habían decidido utilizar juegos de voces en vez de solos durante el resto de la presentación. 

Packing my bags and giving the academy a rain check   
(Haciendo las maletas y dejando la academia para otro día)  
I don’t ever want to let you down   
(No quiero volver a defraudarte)  
I don’t ever want to leave this town  
(No quiero volver a dejar esta ciudad)  
Cuz after all the city never sleeps at night   
(Porque al final, esta ciudad no duerme por las noches)

Dean esperó pacientemente hasta que fuera su turno de pasar adelante para cantar el coro junto a Ephraim, lo cual lo tenía muy emocionado y no fue capaz de reparar en la zancadilla que le hizo Raphael cuando pasó a su lado pero para mala suerte de los planes de ese grupito de idiotas, el vocalista fue en su ayuda, tomándolo con fuerza de la mano para jalarlo hacia su lado, impidiendo que cayera al suelo y le guiñó un ojo con disimulo antes de darle una vuelta para cantar el coro en conjunto. 

It’s time to begin isn’t it   
(Es hora de volver a empezar ¿No?)  
I get a little bit bigger but then   
(Yo me engrandezco pero después)  
I’ll admit I’m just the same as I was   
(Lo admito, soy el mismo de siempre)  
Now don’t you understand   
(No te das cuenta)  
That I’m never changing who I am   
(De que nunca voy a cambiar quien soy)

El rubio fue igual de entusiasta que su compañero, animando a todos los asistentes a acompañarlos con las palmas mientras cantaban hasta que se unieron a los demás para continuar con la coreografía en conjunto hasta que fue el turno de Chuck con Tessa para continuar con la canción. 

So this is where you fell   
(Así que aquí es donde caíste)  
And I am left to sell   
(Y yo me quedo aquí para vender)  
The path to heaven runs through   
(El camino que lleva al cielo a través de)  
Miles of clouded hell   
(Kilómetros de infierno nublado)  
Right to the top   
(Justo al lado de la cima)  
Don’t look back   
(No mires atrás)

La mayoría del público estaba saltando al ritmo de la música y acompañándolos con las palmas. Los cinco se ganaron en línea frente al escenario para comenzar a cantar el coro por última vez al unísono. El ambiente estaba tan animado, que el rubio reaccionó al sentir un empujón por su costado derecho, cuando pasó Raphael, así que procuró evitarlo la siguiente vez pero no contó con que Alister le haría una “accidental” zancadilla justo al borde del escenario y perdió el equilibrio, estando a punto de caer de no ser porque Ephraim lo jaló por el brazo con fuerza y lo sostuvo por la cintura, pegándolo a su cuerpo antes de dedicarle una sonrisa para terminar la canción con una nota alta en compañía de Chuck. Observó disimuladamente hacia delante, en donde notó la expresión preocupada del moreno al igual que el resto del jurado y esbozó una sonrisa para darles a entender que se encontraba bien. Charlie subió al escenario para felicitarlos por su gran presentación antes de despedirlos con un caluroso aplauso del público y comenzar la noche de eliminación, en donde cuatro personas abandonarían el programa. Cuando estuvieron tras bambalinas, se acercó a Alister y Raphael, quienes lo miraron sonriendo. 

-¿Qué quieres, Putichester?  
-No vuelvas a hacerlo- ordenó muy enfadado.   
-No sé de qué hablas- respondió fingiendo inocencia.   
-¡Estuviste a punto de tirarme del escenario!- gritó importándole bien poco que los demás escucharan, ya que no estaba dispuesto a seguir quedándose callado cuando era tratado de esa forma- ¡Pudiste lastimarme, bastardo!   
-No me culpes por tu torpeza- replicó Alister cruzándose de brazos.   
-¡Tú me hiciste una zancadilla! Si no hubiera sido por Ephraim, me hubiera caído del escenario- siseó lo último molesto- ¿Acaso quieres terminar lo que comenzó Azazel?  
-No me culpes de cosas que no he hecho, tú eres el idiota que no puede ejecutar una simple coreografía.  
-Basta los dos- pidió el vocalista de Heaven and Hell antes de mirar a los mayores- Solo se los diré una vez, recurriendo a sucios trucos como estos no van a conseguir algo y lo que hicieron fue muy peligroso.   
-No sé de qué hablas- respondió Alister con molestia y pasó del mayor para ir junto al rubio- Cada vez es más sospechoso, ¿Cómo lo haces para que todos estén de tu lado? Oh, claro, creo que ya sabemos la respuesta, Putichester. 

Le dio un empujón a Dean antes de marcharse de ahí en compañía de Raphael. El rubio los siguió con la mirada hasta que se perdieron por el pasillo. Realmente no entendía por qué lo odiaban tanto, ni mucho menos por qué estaban dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa con tal de sacarlo de la competencia pero no se iba a dejar amedrentar, claro que no y continuaría dando lo mejor de sí en el escenario, sin dejar de brillar. 

-¿Estás bien, Dean?- preguntó Ephraim preocupado.   
-Sí, todo en orden- dijo antes de observar a los demás y dio un saltito de emoción- ¡Acabo de cantar con Heaven and Hell!- festejó haciendo reír a los presentes- ¿Nos tomamos una fotografía?- pidió a la banda.   
-Claro, lo que sea por nuestro fan número uno- afirmó Bartolomé con diversión.   
-¡Sí! ¡Vamos Chuck, Tessa! Esta es nuestra gran oportunidad. 

El rubio le pidió a uno de los miembros de la producción que les tomara las fotografías y sacaron varias en diferentes posiciones, algunas bastante ridículas, las cuales conservaría como uno de sus tesoros más valiosos y se las envió a sus amigos para que todas las tuvieran de recuerdo antes de mirarlas una por una. 

-Sammy va a estar tan celoso cuando se las enseñe, se va a morir de la envidia- festejó entusiasmado- Gracias, chicos- le dijo a la banda.   
-La competencia está por comenzar- dijo Chuck sonriendo- Vamos a apoyar a Jo y Kevin.   
-¡Sí! Los animaremos muy fuerte- los tres se dirigieron hacia el otro lado del escenario para unirse al público.   
-Por cierto, Dean, tengo una sorpresa para ti después de la noche- el rubio ladeó la cabeza con curiosidad- Es una sorpresa, vamos. 

++++++++++

Castiel estaba bastante preocupado por el menor después de ver los intentos de sabotaje de esos dos chicos en el escenario, porque estaba seguro que no eran accidentales. Para su tristeza, perdió a dos de los integrantes de su equipo, Jo y Azazel, aunque por éste último no lo sentía mucho. Balthazar y Anna perdieron un participante respectivamente. 

-Hemos tenido una intensa noche hoy- dijo Charlie con una sonrisa- Ya solo estamos a dos semanas de la gran final, la próxima semana conoceremos a quienes serán los cinco semifinalistas del programa, así que tendremos una gran noche de eliminación, ¡Buenas noches a todos y gracias por su sintonía! 

Cuando terminaron la transmisión en vivo, el moreno se dirigió a la sala de descanso con su equipo para despedir a las dos personas que se marchaban, aunque claro, no podía faltar una discusión por parte de Azazel, quien culpaba abiertamente al rubio por sus “privilegios especiales” en el programa y ante la sorpresa de todos, le dio un fuerte golpe en la mejilla que le rompió el labio inferior. 

-Espero que te saquen muy pronto del programa, puta, ¡Váyanse todos a la mierda!- gritó antes de marcharse dando un sonoro portazo.   
-¿Estás bien, Dean?- preguntó Kevin ayudándole a su amigo a levantarse.  
-Sí, no te preocupes- sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo para limpiar la sangre mientras Alister y Zacarías se marchaban de ahí muy serios.   
-Dean- lo llamó el moreno.   
-Estoy bien, Castiel- afirmó sonriendo- No se puede hacer algo con un mal perdedor- respondió antes de mirar a la rubia- Es una lástima que te vayas, Jo- la abrazó con fuerza- Te extrañaré mucho- Chuck, Tessa y Kevin se unieron.   
-Yo también los extrañaré, chicos, les prometo que estaré apoyándolos y asegúrense de que esos idiotas no lleguen a la final, ustedes son mucho mejores. 

Castiel esbozó una sonrisa con la escena, le gustaba ver la unión en su equipo y luego fue su turno de despedirse, animando a la chica a que continuara con su sueño. Se despidió de los demás para ir hasta el estacionamiento y alejándose un par de calles hasta donde había una gasolinera. Después de llenar el estanque, compró algunas cosas y aguardó pacientemente por varios minutos cuando vio el auto que estacionaba junto a la acera, del cual descendió el rubio despidiéndose de la familia de Chuck antes de que se marcharan y observó a su alrededor con curiosidad. El moreno se acercó con cautela para abrazarlo por la cintura. 

-Esto es un secuestro, mi ardillita hiperactiva, guarda silencio y haz todo lo que te digo- susurró al oído del menor.   
-Cas- se giró entre sus brazos sonriendo- ¿Qué haces aquí?- hizo un gesto de pensar algo- Espera, ¡Esta es la sorpresa que mencionó Chuck!- se rio con diversión- No puedo creer que planearan esto a escondidas.   
-Solo le pedí un favorcito a tu amigo, así puedo raptarte y darte una sorpresa- afirmó llevándolo hasta su auto- Vamos, iremos a nuestro lugar secreto. 

Ambos subieron al vehículo y el mayor condujo hasta la cabaña. Tenía preparado algo muy especial para el adolescente. Durante el trayecto, se percató que su chico se quedó dormido en el asiento del copiloto, así que procuró conducir con suavidad para no despertarlo hasta que llegaron a su destino. 

-Dean- lo movió despacio- Despierta, gatito.   
-Mmm… Cas…- se incorporó frotándose los ojos.   
-Vamos a descansar un par de horas, gatito- estiró la mano para acariciar su labio lastimado- ¿te duele? Ese sujeto no debió lastimarte.   
-Estoy bien, Cas- respondió sonriendo- Si soy honesto, me alegra bastante que se haya marchado.   
-A mí también, Dean- le dio un cariñoso beso al menor- Vamos adentro, está haciendo algo de frio. 

Sacó las bolsas de los asientos traseros para luego entrar a la cabaña seguido de su chico especial, quien estaba bostezando. Fue a dejar las cosas a la cocina, ya que lo más importante lo había traído durante la semana con la ayuda de Balthazar y regresó sobre sus pasos para ir con el menor, tomando su mano con cariño antes de besarlo. 

-Te amo gatito- dijo tomándolo por la cintura y se dirigieron a la habitación en el segundo piso.   
-Yo también te amo, angelito- respondió con una sonrisa.   
-Vamos a descansar un par de horas y luego te daré tu sorpresa- canturreó con diversión.   
-Estoy ansioso por saber que es, Cas, ¿Qué es?- preguntó quitándose la ropa hasta quedar solo en bóxer- Dime, Cas.   
-Es un secreto, curiosito- afirmó quedando en las mismas condiciones que él y ambos se acostaron abrazándose- Ahora descansa, mi gatito. 

El rubio se acurrucó contra su cuerpo y a los pocos segundos ya estaba roncando ligeramente. El moreno lo observó fijamente, deleitándose con esos rasgos faciales placidos, sin duda no podía estar con alguien mejor y tener a ese precioso chico a su lado, era lo único que necesitaba para ser feliz. 

A las once se despertó y se levantó con cuidado de no despertar a Dean, quien en cuanto no lo tuvo a su lado, se abrazó a la almohada mientras seguía roncando bajito. La imagen le pareció tan adorable que no se aguantó a sacarle una fotografía y luego se vistió silenciosamente para salir del cuarto. Castiel preparó el almuerzo con una sonrisa, nunca se le había dado muy bien la comida pero estaba haciéndolo para una ocasión muy especial y el libro de recetas tenía indicaciones claras sobre cómo preparar el pescado, ya que esa es el favorito de su chico. Terminó de colocar la mesa y subió a la habitación para despertar al menor, quien se había destapado un poco.

-Hora de levantarse, gatito- susurró a su oído para luego repartir besitos por ese hermoso rostro y bajó por su espalda- Arriba o me aprovecharé de ti- canturreó con diversión- No me tientes a ser un pervertido, gatito o te haré de todo y nos perderemos tu sorpresa.   
-Mmm…- el rubio se movió un poco pero continuó durmiendo.   
-Gatito- tomó el borde del bóxer con sus dientes para bajarlo lentamente- Despierta.  
-Mmm… Cas…- susurró inquieto.   
-Levántate- insistió llevando una mano a la entrepierna de su chico especial- Despierta, gatito.   
-Mmm…- esos orbes esmeraldas se abrieron adormilados- Cas…- lo llamó con la voz ronca- ¿Eh?- parpadeó varias veces antes de restregarse contra su mano- Me encanta esta forma de despertar, angelito.   
-Y yo te haría de todo cuando estás así de indefenso pero no arruinaré la sorpresa- dijo con una sonrisa- Levántate, gatito. 

Esperó que el menor se vistiera y después de bajar las escaleras, le cubrió los ojos con las manos para llevarlo hasta la cocina, aprovechando de darle besitos en la nuca mientras sonreía. Comprobó que todo estuviera en su lugar sobre la mesa, antes de permitirle que mirara y lo mantuvo abrazado por la cintura. 

-Sorpresa, gatito, preparé este rico almuerzo solo para ti- esperó una respuesta del rubio y se rio cuando se dio la vuelta entre sus brazos dando saltitos de alegría.   
-¡Gracias, Cas! ¡Me encanta! Se ve delicioso-le dio un apasionado beso- Muchas gracias.   
-Este rico almuerzo es para felicitarte por tu arduo trabajo y que has llegado hasta esta instancia en el programa- el rubio sonrió ampliamente-Pero lo más importante, este almuerzo también es para celebrar algo muy importante si es que aceptas.   
-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó con curiosidad.   
-Dean Winchester, desde que te conocí, has cambiado mi vida por completo, hiciste un caos de mí y ahora, es la primera vez en muchos años que quiero cambiar para ser alguien mejor, que me doy cuenta que estoy haciendo mal las cosas y quiero arreglarlas, si no fuera por ti, seguiría lastimando a mi mejor amigo y seguiría asustado, ya no quiero eso, Dean, quiero estar contigo, quiero seguir creciendo a tu lado… sé que será difícil… especialmente por mi culpa pero quiero estar contigo y me harías el hombre más feliz del mundo si aceptas ser mi pareja- dijo lo último sonriendo al notar la cara de emoción del rubio- ¿Quieres ser mi pareja, Dean?   
-¡Sí, quiero!- festejó dando un gran salto antes de abrazarlo con fuerza- ¡Sí, quiero! ¡Sí, quiero!

El menor se abalanzó sobre él y Castiel perdió el equilibrio, cayendo ambos al suelo pero la risa entusiasta de su chico especial, borró cualquier dolor y correspondió cada uno de sus besos. Lo mantuvo sujeto por la cintura para mantenerlo quieto. 

-Cálmate, ardilla hiperactiva- pidió entre risas.  
-Estoy demasiado feliz- respondió alzando los abrazos- ¡Cas es mi pareja! ¡Cas es mi pareja! ¡Cas es mi pareja!- comenzó a festejar emocionado.   
-Dean- se rio con su infantil celebración y le dio un cariñoso beso- Realmente no podría estar con alguien mejor que tú, mi chico especial.   
-Cas- le rodeó el cuello con los brazos- Te amo mucho.   
-Yo también te amo mucho, Dean. 

Ambos compartieron un dulce beso y se sentaron a almorzar mientras mantenían una animada plática. El moreno observó ese hermoso rostro durante varios segundos, sintiéndose el hombre más afortunado del mundo por tener a ese hermoso chico a su lado. 

*******************************************************************  
N.A: La canción que aparece en el fic como show de apertura se llama "It´s Time" de "Imagine Dragons". 

Gracias por leer!  
Saludos! :D


	35. Chapter 35

El moreno se despertó con una extraña sensación en el cuerpo y se incorporó observando a su alrededor antes de tomar su teléfono. No sabía con certeza que era pero tenía un muy mal presentimiento y sentía la imperiosa necesidad de estar junto a Dean. Fue a darse una ducha antes de bajar a desayunar con el resto de los jurados. Por la noche se llevaría a cabo la competencia, en donde se escogería a dos personas que serían enviadas directamente a la seminal y la próxima semana sería una feroz eliminación en donde solo tres participantes llegarían al penúltimo capítulo del programa, uniéndose a los dos vencedores de esa noche. 

-¡Hola Cassie!- lo saludó el rubio abrazándolo- ¿Por qué tienes esa carita? ¿Estás bien?   
-Hola… sí, Balthy- hizo un amago de sonrisa y se sentó a la mesa sirviéndose solo un café.   
-¿Seguro que estás bien?- preguntó Anna con preocupación.  
-Sí… es… tengo esta sensación de que algo va a pasar- habló pensativo, ya que no solía equivocarse con sus intuiciones.   
-Cassie- su amigo le revolvió el cabello con suavidad.   
-¿Y qué dice tu mal presentimiento?- preguntó Ephraim con curiosidad- ¿De casualidad tiene que ver con tu ardillita enamorada?- el moreno lo observó por largos segundos- No tengo algo en contra de lo de ustedes, aunque es bastante notorio y ahora entiendo por qué te enfadaste conmigo por estar tan cerca de Dean- se rio con diversión- No puedo negar que tu chico es lindo pero respeto los compromisos- le guiñó un ojo- ¿Y bien? ¿Se trata de Dean?   
-Sí…- respondió bajito y se levantó- Permiso, no tengo hambre. 

Dejó su café a medio servir en la mesa y se marchó a dar una vuelta, con la ilusión de encontrarse con su joven pareja pero se llevó una gran sorpresa cuando en la entrada de las casas, vio al castaño que discutía con uno de los guardias para que lo dejara ingresar. Se apresuró en ir hacia ellos, reconociendo al chico para que no tuviera problemas y se alejaron de ahí. 

-Que sorpresa tenerte por aquí, Sam- dijo extrañado- ¿Y tus padres?   
-Vine solo- respondió con una marcada expresión de tristeza- Necesito hablar con Dean… ¿Dónde está?   
-Supongo que ensayando, ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó con preocupación- ¿Sam? 

Se sorprendió bastante cuando el chico comenzó a llorar y se apresuró a llevarlo hacia la casa donde se quedaba su equipo, en donde se encontró con Joddy y le pidió que por favor le trajera un vaso de agua para el castaño, quien después de beberla se calmó un poco. 

-¿Qué sucede, Sam?- insistió con ese maldito mal presentimiento en su pecho.   
-Mi mamá…- respondió hipando- Mamá está en el hospital…   
-Dios- la mayor se acercó al Winchester para abrazarlo- ¿Cómo se encuentra?   
-Más o menos- dijo pasándose las manos por el rostro para limpiar sus lágrimas- Mamá… me pidió que viniera… no quiere que Dean… salga corriendo como la última vez y abandone el programa… no ahora que está tan cerca de llegar al final…- explicó entre sollozos.   
-¿Va a estar bien?- el moreno lo observó afligido- Se va a recuperar ¿verdad?   
-No lo sé… la dejaron internada en el hospital… y papá no me dijo mucho de lo que habló con el doctor…pero parecía ser serio…- unos pasos se acercaron a ellos antes de que el rubio llegara corriendo a su lado.   
-¡Sammy!- abrazó a su hermano con fuerza- Me alegra tanto verte aquí, enano, ¿Y nuestros papás? ¿Sammy?- lo tomó por las mejillas mientras su sonrisa se esfumaba- ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Qué está ocurriendo? 

Al moreno le dolió en el alma cuando la expresión de su pareja se ensombreció antes de que se levantara dispuesto a ir por sus cosas para marcharse de inmediato pero lo detuvo abrazándolo con fuerza, ya que el castaño se encontraba ahí precisamente para conseguir lo contrario. No aflojó su agarre aún con las protestas y forcejeos del rubio, recibiendo un fuerte codazo cerca de la boca pero no lo dejó ir, podía imaginar lo horrible que se sentía con esa noticia pero si John permitió que su hijo viajara solo hasta ahí para cumplir con la petición de Mary, es porque confiaban mucho en que Dean ganaría uno de los dos lugares de la noche y después podrían regresar ambos juntos. 

-Por favor, cálmate- pidió con tristeza- Yo estoy contigo, no voy a dejarte… sé que Mary se colocará bien, por eso le pidió a Sam que te acompañara hoy y después de que consigas la victoria, los dos volverán a Lawrence- el rubio se aferró a su camisa llorando y le acarició la espalda con suavidad- Mary es fuerte, va a estar bien y se pondrá muy feliz si a tu regreso mañana, le cuentas que fuiste uno de los grandes ganadores de la noche.   
-Es cierto- dijo el castaño acercándose para abrazar a su hermano- Mamá quiere que participes hoy, Dean… ella te estará viendo y te animará en todo momento con papá…  
-Sammy…- susurró calmándose un poco antes de apartarse- ¿Mamá va a estar bien?   
-Sí- respondió el menor- Mamá es muy fuerte y recuerda que tenemos una promesa, los tres estaremos apoyándote cuando llegues a la final, así que no te rindas…   
-Sí…- limpió sus lágrimas con cuidado antes de mirar al moreno, percatándose del moretón que tenía cerca del labio- Cas… perdóname… no quería golpearte- se disculpó preocupado.   
-Tranquilo, ardillita- le acarició el cabello con suavidad- Lo único que me importa es que estés bien, esto es lo de menos, ni siquiera me duele- esbozó una sonrisa- Ahora, ustedes dos van a lavarse la carita mientras nosotros les preparamos algo de comer y nada de réplicas, jovencitos, mientras no regresen a Lawrence, me encargaré personalmente de cuidarlos.   
-Gracias Cas- dijo el castaño más tranquilo- Gracias, Joddy. 

Los dos menores se fueron por el pasillo y el moreno se dirigió a la cocina en compañía de su amiga. Se sentía muy mal por la situación que estaban pasando el par de hermanos y realmente deseaba que Mary se mejorara pronto de su enfermedad, ya que no quería ver sufrir a su pareja, además de que la rubia era una mujer extraordinaria. 

-No puedo creer que esto esté pasando- dijo Joddy colocando el hervidor- Esos chicos ya han pasado por suficiente, espero que su mamá se recupere lo antes posible.   
-Yo también… odio ver a Dean así de triste…- comentó descuidadamente.   
-Entonces es tu deber cuidar de tu chico en este momento tan difícil- Castiel la observó con un ligero rubor cubriendo sus mejillas- Eres tan obvio.   
-No me molestes- pidió evadiendo su mirada. 

Cuando el par de hermanos regresó, ambos comieron en silencio y después se fueron al cuarto del rubio. Al moreno no le gustaba ver a su pareja de esa forma pero tampoco era mucho lo que podía hacer por ellos. El resto del día no pudo estar con el menor, ya que los productores organizaron una reunión para ver los detalles de la noche y después llegaron los demás chicos de su equipo. En cuanto tuvo un momento libre, fue directo a su habitación para llamar a Dean pero no recibió respuesta, así que le envió un mensaje de texto, “Sé que es difícil, gatito pero tienes todo mi apoyo, Mary confía en ti, por eso le pidió a Sam que te acompañara esta noche y cuando obtengas uno de los dos lugares directo a la semifinal, regresarás con Mary pero no estarás solo, yo te acompañaré. Los pasajes son para primera hora del lunes, te amo, Dean, sé que ganarás esta noche y tus padres estarán viéndote muy entusiastas, así que da lo mejor de ti”. Al anochecer, se apresuró en cambiarse de ropa para marcharse con sus colegas hasta el lugar de la competencia en vivo. No había tenido la oportunidad de ver al rubio después de lo ocurrido por la mañana y tampoco respondió a su mensaje, lo cual lo tenía muy preocupado. 

-Tranquilo, el chiquitín estará bien- afirmó su amigo.   
-¿Le sucedió algo a Dean?- preguntó Anna con curiosidad.   
-Su madre está en el hospital- respondió juntando las manos- Tuvo otra recaída, Sam llegó por la mañana para acompañarlo durante la competencia, eso es lo que Mary quería…  
-¿Y podrá competir así?- intervino Lucifer con seriedad- Debe estar muy afligido.   
-Sé que lo hará bien- dijo el moreno- Mary confía en su potencial y por eso le pidió a Sam que lo acompañara en este desafío, ella sabe que él lo hará estupendo esta noche…   
-¿Hablaste con él?- interrogó Balthazar tomando una de sus manos.   
-Solo lo vi en la mañana, le envié un mensaje hace dos horas pero no me respondió…  
-¿Qué le sucede a su madre?- dijo Ephraim confundido con la conversación que tenían sus colegas.   
-Mary tiene cáncer- afirmó el rubio suspirando- Necesita someterse a un tratamiento muy costoso y por eso fue que Dean entró al programa, quiere ganar el primer lugar para ayudarla.   
-Oh… no lo sabía… pobrecito, debe ser muy duro para él- susurró desconcertado- Vaya, jamás pensé que algo así ocurría, siempre está tan contento y dando vueltas por todos lados… espero que esto no influya en su desempeño, se ha esforzado mucho por esto.

Castiel estuvo muy inquieto esperando las presentaciones, ya que desde que comenzaron la fase individual, ya no tenían entrenamientos grupales y técnica dejaron de ser un equipo, así que no estaba con ellos antes de los desafíos. A las diez en punto dio inicio la transmisión en vivo, Charlie saludó a todos los presentes y la audiencia para luego explicarles en qué consistiría la gran noche, en donde cada participantes se presentaría con un tema y luego los cinco jurados escogerían a dos de ellos para que pasaran directamente a la semifinal, mientras que los demás se enfrentarían en duelos la otra semana por los otros tres cupos restantes. 

-Va a estar bien- dijo Balthazar dándole una palmadita en el hombro mientras esperaban las presentaciones- Tu chico especial lo hará muy bien, Cas y luego podrás estar con él- afirmó en un murmullo para que nadie más se enterara.   
-Sí… gracias por cubrirme dos días con las asesorías individuales, Balthy, te debo una enorme- hizo un amago de sonrisa.   
-Siempre podrás contar conmigo, Cassie- le revolvió el cabello y observó hacia el escenario- Bien, hora del show, seguro que tu gatito nos sorprende a todos hoy. 

Uno a uno los participantes hicieron sus presentaciones y los jurados solo se limitaban a dar su opinión. Cuando fue el turno de Dean, el moreno lo observó fijamente sin ocultar su preocupación, se sentía muy mal cuando su joven pareja estaba triste y deseaba más que nada poder estrecharlo entre sus brazos e intentar confortarlo o al menos dejarle claro que se encontraba a su lado apoyándolo y no lo dejaría. La música comenzó a sonar y reconoció de inmediato el tema, el cual era el mismo de su audición. 

“Hey Jude, don't make it bad  
(Hey Jude, no lo hagas mal)  
Take a sad song and make it better  
(Toma una canción triste y mejórala)  
Remember to let her into your heart  
(Recuerda dejarla dentro de tu corazón)  
Then you can start to make it better”  
(Y luego puedes empezar a hacerla mejor)

Castiel cerró los ojos durante unos segundos, ya que ese ritmo lento y el vaivén suave que tenía el menor sobre el escenario junto a su rostro, que tenía la fortuna de ver al estar tan cerca del escenario, le transmitían una gran tristeza. Hace un tiempo, Dean le había contado que esa canción era una de las preferidas de su madre y que solía cantársela como canción de cuna o cuando se sentía mal. 

“And anytime you feel the pain, hey Jude, refrain  
(Y cada vez que sientas miedo, hey Jude, deténte)  
Don't carry the world upon your shoulders  
(No cargues el mundo sobre tus hombros)  
For well you know that it's a fool who plays it cool  
(Porque bien sabes que es un tonto el que actúa con frialdad)  
By making his world a little colder  
(Volviendo su mundo un poco más frío)  
Nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah”

El moreno juntó sus manos mientras de reojo miraba a sus colegas en el jurado, quienes tenían la misma expresión de tristeza y volvió a centrarse en su pareja. Siendo completamente objetivo, el rubio estaba haciendo un gran trabajo en el escenario, su ejecución de la canción era casi perfecta pero lo que más lo impresionaba es la interpretación, podía casi asegurar que todos eran capaces de percibir las emociones del menor con solo oír su voz y eso solo reafirmaba aquello especial que detectó en él desde la audición.

Hey Jude, don't let me down  
(Hey Jude, no me falles)  
You have found her, now go and get her  
(La has encontrado, ahora tómala)  
Remember to let her into your heart  
(Recuerda dejarla dentro de tu corazón)  
Then you can start to make it better  
(Y luego puedes empezar a hacerla mejor)

Por unos segundos recordó su presentación de “Say something” que le dedicó exclusivamente a él después de la discusión que tuvieron y entonces comprendió que una de las cosas que hacia especial esa voz, era su capacidad para conectarse con una emoción. Al comienzo, su técnica vocal era muy deficiente y quizás por eso no podía sacar a relucir su enorme poder de interpretación pero cada vez se estaba haciendo más evidente. La mirada fija de esos orbes esmeraldas provocó que saliera de sus pensamientos para prestarle toda su atención y se sonrojó ligeramente cuando una dulce sonrisa se apoderó de la expresión del joven. 

Hey Jude, don't make it bad  
(Hey Jude, no lo hagas mal)  
Take a sad song and make it better  
(Toma una canción triste y mejórala)  
Remember to let her under your skin  
(Recuerda dejarla debajo de tu piel)  
Then you'll begin to make it  
(Y luego empezarás a hacerla major)  
Better better better better better better, oh  
(Mejor, mejor, mejor, mejor, mejor, oh!!!)

El moreno sonrió en esas últimas líneas, ya que la tristeza de la primera parte se transformó en esperanza, entusiasmo y alegría, lo que consiguió en solo unos segundos hacerlo sentir mejor. Cuando el rubio terminó su presentación, el público lo ovacionó de pie y el joven lo observó durante unos breves segundos, con una expresión que le dio a entender que estaba mejor que en la mañana. 

-Eso estuvo precioso, Dean- dijo la pelirroja subiendo al escenario y le rodeó los hombros con un brazo- Vamos a escuchar la opinión de nuestro jurado.   
-Vaya, no dejas de sorprendernos, Dean- comenzó Anna- Has mejorado bastante desde la audición y ahora soy capaz de ver eso que mencionó Cas cuando te escogió, sobre aquello especial en tu voz, me pasó algo extraño con tu presentación de hoy, se sentía muy triste al comienzo pero al final, tomaste fuerza- hizo una pequeña pausa- No lo había notado antes, quizás porque aún no tenías una buena técnica vocal pero tienes una capacidad para interpretar los temas que realmente llegas a los demás con tu voz- esbozó una sonrisa- Felicitaciones, Dean- el aludido se ruborizó un poco con sus palabras.   
-Estoy totalmente de acuerdo con Anna- continuó Lucifer pensativo- Tu interpretación de hoy fue tan intensa como la que pude apreciar en una anterior- el moreno carraspeó un poco con esas palabras, ya que eso fue exactamente lo que él pensó también- La forma en que te conectas con lo que sientes y eres capaz de transmitirlo a nosotros, es admirable, al comienzo fue un sentimiento de tristeza pero luego cobraste fuerza, fue como “Estoy triste pero no me daré por vencido ahora” y espero que no lo hagas, jovencito- el rubio esbozó una sonrisa- Felicitaciones, fue una muy buena presentación.   
-Estás lleno de sorpresas, Dean, así como lo hice con los demás, he visto algunas de tus primeras presentaciones y vaya que has mejorado pero tu interpretación, wow, eso no es algo que se puede aprender o perfeccionar tan fácilmente, realmente debes sentir lo que estás cantando y entenderlo para transmitirlo a los demás- asintió en aprobación- Solo por curiosidad, ¿Estabas pensando en alguien especial durante la canción?- preguntó con una sonrisa.   
-Sí… en mi mamá- respondió juntando sus manos- A ella le gusta mucho esta canción…   
-Y debe estar muy feliz después de escucharte, buen trabajo, Dean- lo felicitó el vocalista principal de Heaven and hell. 

Castiel observó durante unos segundos a su compañero mientras sonreía un poco, ya que sabía que el rubio necesitaba decir esas palabras como una forma de hacer llegar su sentir a su madre. Cada vez deseaba más estar junto a su pareja para darle un fuerte abrazo pero tendría que esperar un poco más. 

-Creo que ya lo han dicho todo- afirmó Balthazar con diversión- Has mejorado mucho vocalmente y eso nos permite disfrutar aún más de tu gran capacidad de interpretación, estuve a punto de subir al escenario para abrazarte pero tal como dijo Lucy, luego cobraste fuerza y fue como no darte por vencido por la tristeza inicial que nos transmitiste, así que te perdiste mi abrazo- dijo lo último haciendo un puchero que hizo reír al público- Muy bien hecho, Dean.   
-Concuerdo con los demás- habló el moreno con una pequeña sonrisa- Lo hiciste muy bien, Dean, creo que eres quien más ha crecido en estos tres meses y este es el resultado de todo el esfuerzo que has invertido, sigue así, Dean, felicitaciones. 

Después de que pasaron los tres concursantes que faltaban, se tomaron unos minutos para acordar quienes serían las dos personas que irían directo a la semifinal dentro de dos semanas. Al moreno no le sorprendió en lo más mínimo cuando decidieron casi de unánime votación y fue Balthazar quien tomó la palabra. 

-Primero que nada, vamos a felicitarlos a todos por llegar hasta esta instancia, cada uno de ustedes ha dado lo mejor de sí para estar aquí, así que no se desanimen si no son escogidos hoy y esfuércense mucho en el siguiente desafío- hizo una pequeña pausa- Ahora, Ephraim nos dirá quién es el primer semifinalista de esta grandiosa noche- realizó un redoble de tambores para darle suspenso- Y la primera persona es…- indicó a su colega, quien sonrió.   
-¡Chuck Shirley! ¡Felicitaciones!- el aludido los miró sorprendido antes de sonreír ampliamente y abrazar a sus amigos muy emocionado.   
-Cassie será quien anuncie al segundo y último escogido de esta noche- volvió a golpear la mesa- Y esa personita es…- volvió a golpear la mesa- ¡Dinos Cassie! ¡Cassie dinos! ¡Dinos Cassie! ¡Cassie dinos!- comenzó a hacer porras con las manos hasta que Ephraim le cubrió la boca con una mano.   
-Y esta es mejor manera de callarlo, gracias por enseñármela, Lucifer- canturreó con diversión mientras los presentes se reían.   
-La segunda persona en clasificar directo a la semifinal esta noche es- el moreno observó a todos los jóvenes que esperaban ansiosos su decisión- Dean Winchester, felicitaciones. 

El rubio esbozó una amplia sonrisa antes de dar saltitos de emoción para abrazar a sus amigos. Castiel no pudo contener una risita cuando lo vio bajar corriendo del escenario e ir directo hacia donde estaba Sam, quien lo abrazó con fuerza. Después de unos largos segundos, Charlie fue a buscar al joven para que regresara con los demás y despidió la transmisión en vivo, agradeciendo la gran audiencia e invitándolos la próxima semana. 

El moreno se dirigió al estacionamiento después de terminar el programa, aguardó un par de minutos antes de conducir hasta la entrada del auditorio, en donde el par de hermanos subió a los asientos traseros y condujo en dirección al aeropuerto, ya que se quedarían en un hotel cerca de ahí para partir en un par de horas más hacia Lawrence. 

-Lo hiciste muy bien hoy, Dean- habló al detenerse en una luz roja- Mary estará muy contenta y en cuanto estés con ella, te abrazará muy fuerte por tu victoria- esbozó una sonrisa observándolo por el espejo retrovisor- Me alegra mucho que estés mejor, estoy seguro que las cosas saldrá—

No terminó la oración cuando el joven se levantó de su asiento para darle un suave beso en la mejilla mientras lo abrazaba por el cuello, todo lo que le permitía la posición y susurró un “gracias” a su oído. Castiel acarició las manos de su pareja con cariño. 

-Te amo, Dean y siempre voy a apoyarte, nunca lo olvides- aseguró con una sonrisa- Quiero que descansen un poco y partiremos dentro de cuatro horas al aeropuerto.   
-Gracias por todo, Cas- habló el castaño acomodándose junto a su hermano cuando este volvió a su asiento.   
-No tienes que dármelas, Sam, haré todo lo que pueda por ustedes- el rubio lo miró sonriendo.   
-Te amo, Cas, realmente eres mi angelito- afirmó abrazando al más alto.  
-Y siempre voy a cuidarte, gatito. 

********************************************************************  
N.A: La canción que interpreta Dean ya ha salido antes, ya que es una canción que le recuerda mucho a su mamá, especialmente cuando está triste, es "Hey Jude" de "The Beatles"

Gracias por leer!  
Saludos! :D


	36. Chapter 36

Dean se sintió mucho mejor después de que el doctor les aseguró que Mary estaría bien y mañana le daría el alta pero debía guardar reposo en casa por unos días. El rubio entró entusiasta a la habitación para darle la buena noticia a su madre mientras la abrazaba con fuerza. Apenas llegó esa mañana, fueron rápidamente al hospital. 

-Estoy tan feliz, mamá, te quiero mucho- dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla.  
-Estaré bien, cariño, no te preocupes- respondió acariciando el cabello del menor- Felicitaciones por tu victoria de ayer, estamos muy orgullosos de ti. 

Estuvo disfrutando del tiempo que tanto necesitaba con Mary hasta que logró calmarse por completo del gran susto que le dio su hermano cuando llegó ayer con la horrible noticia al lugar donde se grababa gran parte del programa de talento. Se apartó para quedar sentado y esbozo una sonrisa. 

-Mamá… tengo algo que contarte… bueno… primero que nada… Cas fue quien nos estuvo acompañando hasta que tomamos el vuelo hacia acá y… está afuera con papá y Sammy- se ruborizó ligeramente con sus palabras- Nosotros…. Nosotros… hace una semana que… Cas me pidió que fuera su pareja…  
-Me alegra mucho oír eso, cariño- afirmó con una dulce sonrisa mientras acariciaba su mejilla- Sé cuánto quieres a Cas y él a ti, así que me quedo tranquila al saber que estás con un hombre que te ama y respeta.   
-Gracias, mamá. 

Después de unos minutos, fue a buscar al moreno afuera para que saludara a su madre y se sonrojo bastante cuando ésta mencionó la nueva relación que tenían pero su entrenador simplemente sonrió antes de tomarlo de la mano para darle un pequeño beso en el rostro. El rubio mantuvo la mirada en el suelo, ya que no tenía idea de cómo reaccionaría su padre con eso, quien justo entró en compañía del castaño. 

-Amo mucho a Dean- dijo el mayor sin un ápice de vergüenza mientras sonreía- Y me gustaría bastante que me dieran su aprobación para estar con él.   
-Cas…- susurró atreviéndose a voltear a John, quien estaba de brazos cruzados.   
-Así que es cierto que estás con mi hijo- habló su padre con seriedad- Eres bastante mayor para estar con él, ¿Qué es lo que realmente quieres?  
-No lo trates de esa forma, cariño- intervino Mary con diversión- Cas ha cuidado muy bien de nuestro hijo y por más que me encantaría seguir tratándolo como un niño, ambos sabemos que ya es casi un adulto y dentro de cuatro meses cumplirá la mayoría de edad- el patriarca Winchester suspiró con resignación- Así que no seas tan sobreprotector con él.   
-Está bien- habló el moreno con una sonrisa- Entiendo perfectamente tu preocupación, John y estarías en lo cierto hace unas semanas pero ahora es diferente- afirmó acariciando el cabello de su pareja con suavidad- Dean ha cambiado mi vida de muchas formas en estos últimos tres meses, hemos tenido nuestras diferencias, aunque por exclusiva responsabilidad mía- el rubio esbozó una tímida sonrisa- Pero ahora sé, que no podría estar con una mejor persona que Dean, con él a mi lado, sé que estaré bien, porque es alguien que me ama aún con todos mis defectos y está a mi lado apoyándome en todo momento, mucho más de lo que yo he hecho por él- abrazó al menor por la cintura- ¿Cómo sería posible que dejara ir a un chico tan especial como Dean?   
-Cas, te amo mucho- dijo con una amplia sonrisa.   
-Yo también, Dean- le dio un casto beso en la mejilla antes de mirar a sus futuros “suegros”- No tienes que aceptarme tan rápidamente, John pero al menos dame la oportunidad de demostrarte cuanto amo a tu hijo y que siempre voy a cuidarlo.   
-Papá, no seas tan rudo con él- pidió Sam con una amplia sonrisa- Cas realmente ama mucho a Dean y es una buena persona para mi hermano.   
-John- lo llamó Mary tomando la mano de su esposo.   
-Está bien- suspiró bajito antes de observar a su primogénito- Si Cas realmente te hace feliz, no voy a oponerme pero te voy a decir exactamente lo mismo que le dije a Gabriel en su momento- el rubio ladeó la cabeza con curiosidad- Si haces llorar a mi hijo o llegas a lastimarlo, te voy a dar la paliza de tu vida.  
-Papá- el castaño se rio- Deja de amenazar a nuestros chicos.   
-Te doy mi palabra, John, no voy a lastimar a Dean, nunca- prometió el moreno con una sonrisa. 

El rubio abrazó a su pareja con fuerza, estaba muy feliz que el moreno hubiera hecho todo eso por él. Estuvieron en el hospital acompañando a Mary hasta el atardecer, ya que después se acababa el horario de visitas. No quería marcharse y dejar a su madre sola pero su padre terminó convenciéndolo de que fuera a descansar junto a Sam y Castiel mientras que él se quedaría en el hospital esa noche. Los tres tomaron un taxi hasta la casa Winchester, en donde el par de hermanos se sentó suspirando. 

-No estén tristes, chicos- dijo el mayor acariciándoles la cabeza con cariño- Mary estará con ustedes mañana, así que ahora les prepararé algo de comer.   
-Te ayudaremos- se ofreció el castaño entusiasmado- ¿Cierto Dean?   
-¡Sí!- canturreó levantándose.   
-Perfecto, ¿Qué quieren de cenar?- preguntó el moreno con una sonrisa.   
-¡Puré con pescado!- pidió su pareja dando un saltito y el menor asintió.   
-Muy bien, entonces será pescado para el gatito y su hermanito. 

Cuando terminaron de preparar la comida, cenaron manteniendo una amena conversación y Dean le enseñó las fotografías que tenía con la banda Heaven and Hell, las cuales tal como supuso, provocaron los celos del menor que hizo un puchero. 

-No es justo, tuviste la oportunidad de conocerlos y yo también los adoro- se quejó cruzándose de brazos.   
-Son súper geniales, Sammy- le contó muy entusiasmado- Fue fascinante cantar con ellos en el escenario.   
-Dean- lo llamó el moreno con una ceja arqueada.  
-Y la mejor parte, es cuando mi lindo angelito se coloca celosito por mi lado de fangirl- canturreó haciendo reír al castaño- Te amo, Cas- le guiñó un ojo y éste esbozó una sonrisa- En cuanto a mi enano, ¿Qué te parece si cuando vayas a verme a la final, te presento a Heaven and Hell? Estoy seguro que Ephraim no tendrá problemas en darte su autógrafo y tomarse un par de fotografías contigo.   
-¡¿De verdad?! ¡Sí!- festejó abrazando al rubio- ¡Voy a conocer a Heaven and Hell!  
-Parece que lo de fangirl es de familia- dijo el moreno con diversión- ¿En dónde me estoy metiendo? Ahora tengo miedo- bromeó mientras fingía pánico.   
-Y deberías tenerlo, porque te haré de todo cuando celebremos mi victoria- advirtió con una maliciosa sonrisa.   
-¿No será al revés?- intervino Sam- Seguro que será Cas quien te haga de todo.   
-Tienes toda la razón, castigaré a esta ardillita mala. 

Al término de la cena, el menor fue a hacer sus deberes mientras que el rubio tenía que estudiar para rendir sus exámenes el martes y entregar tres trabajos, aún cuando no quería hacerlo y aprovechar su tiempo con el moreno pero éste lo convenció de lo contrario, así que a regañadientes se separó de ese maravilloso hombre para luego marcharse a la sala de estar con su hermano. 

-¿Me ayudas con esto, Sammy?- pidió enseñándole unos ejercicios de matemática.   
-Claro, Dean, déjame verlos- dijo revisando de que eran- No son muy complicados si los resuelves con la formula correcta. 

Estuvieron estudiando por cerca de una hora y media antes de guardar sus cosas, entonces reparó en la presencia de su pareja, quien los observaba desde el umbral de la puerta con una sonrisa. Fue hacia él para abrazarlo y le dieron un cariñoso beso en la frente. Estar con Castiel de esa forma, lo hacía sentir increíblemente bien. 

-¿Los dejo solitos?- canturreó el castaño.   
-No nos molestes, enano- respondió sacándole la lengua- Además Cas prometió que se portaría bien hoy, ¿Verdad, angelito?   
-Así es, le di mi palabra a John- afirmó besando castamente la mejilla del rubio- Ya tienen que ir a la cama, chicos, es tarde y Sam tiene clases temprano- hizo una pausa- John llamó hace un momento para avisar que mañana estarían aquí al medio día.   
-¡Sí!- festejó el menor tomando sus cuadernos- Bien, me voy a mi cuarto y no continuaré siendo mal tercio aquí, ¡Buenas noches, tortolitos!- se despidió antes de marcharse por las escaleras.   
-Estamos solitos- dijo con coquetería para darse la vuelta y encontrarse con esos increíbles ojos azules fijos en él- ¿Se te ocurre algo que hacer, Cas?   
-Claro que sí- se inclinó para susurrarle al oído- Vas a ir directo a tu habitación a dormir.   
-¿Eh? Pero Cas- hizo un infantil puchero- ¿Dormirás conmigo?   
-Lo siento, gatito pero no, le prometí a John que lo único que haré estos días, será abrazarte y besarte- respondió antes de revolverle el cabello con cariño.   
-No es justo- se cruzó de brazos- ¿En dónde dormirás?  
-Pensaba hacerlo en el sillón pero Mary insistió en que por esta noche ocupara su habitación- el menor seguía molesto- No te coloques así, Dean, cambia la carita, estaré contigo hasta el martes por la tarde y mañana podríamos ir a dar una vuelta, me podrías enseñar Lawrence.   
-¿Cómo una cita?- preguntó conteniendo su emoción y el moreno asintió- ¡Sí!- festejó dando saltitos- Tendré una cita con Cas, tendré una cita con Cas.   
-Me encanta lo infantil que eres, gatito- le dio un suave beso en los labios- Ahora a la cama, pequeño, buenas noches.   
-Buenas noches, Cas, te amo- dijo robándole un corto beso.   
-Yo también te amo, gatito. 

El rubio se resignó a ir a acostarse y se colocó su pijama con una sonrisa antes de acurrucarse bajo las tapas. Estaba muy feliz porque su madre se encontraba mejor y también por el apoyo incondicional que recibía de su pareja. Dentro de muy poco terminaría el programa y daría todo de sí para ganar el primer lugar, aunque había algo que lo inquietaba un poco ¿Qué pasaría entre Castiel y él después de la final? ¿Continuarían juntos? Era muy obvio que el moreno tendría varios contratos de trabajo o giras por realizar, con su gran fama, tendría que viajar fuera del país, ¿Su relación sobreviviría a eso? No, ellos se aman, el mayor lo ama, por eso decidió dejar sus miedos de lado para estar juntos, por eso tenía la certeza absoluta que continuarían estándolo en el futuro. 

++++++++++

El moreno se sintió muy triste cuando llegó la hora de despedirse de su chico especial para regresar a Kansas. Había disfrutado bastante esos días en la casa Winchester y realmente sentía ese lugar como un hogar, algo que nunca antes había tenido. Abrazó a su pareja antes de darle un beso en la frente, más que nada por respeto a John. 

-Disfruta mucho estos días con tu familia, Dean y estudia mucho para tus exámenes de mañana- pidió acariciándole el cabello con cariño.   
-Sí, Cas, lo prometo, obtendré las mejores calificaciones- afirmó con una gran sonrisa- Nos vemos el lunes, Cas.   
-Por cierto, espero que este domingo veas la competencia, no solo para conocer a los chicos que te acompañarán en la final, la producción nos pidió preparar un tema a cada juez y escogeré algo especialmente para ti- afirmó dedicándole una sonrisa que hizo sonrojar al menor.   
-Cas… gracias- dijo juntando sus manos con emoción- Es la primera vez que me dedicarán una canción, tengo que grabarlo, se lo pediré a Benny- agregó dando un saltito.   
-Ya debo irme, nos vemos, gatito- le dio un casto beso en la frente- Hasta luego John- estrechó la mano de su futuro suegro- Muchas gracias por dejar que me quede en su casa estos días, espero que Mary se mejore pronto.   
-Ella estará bien- respondió con una sonrisa- No tienes que darme las gracias, Cas, cuidas de nuestro hijo y ahora te encargaste de ambos antes de venir aquí, cualquier aprensión que tenía contigo, ya es pasado, sé que mi hijo está en buenas manos- el jurado sonrió con esas palabras- Que tengas un buen viaje y vuelve cuando quieras, nos gusta tenerte en casa.   
-Gracias, John, nos vemos. 

El viaje fue largo y agotador, así que se alegró bastante cuando su amigo lo esperaba en el aeropuerto en compañía de Lucifer y parecía que el parcito ya había arreglado las cosas entre ellos, aunque después se aseguraría de preguntárselo al rubio. Durante el trayecto de regreso a la casa de los jurados, les comentó que Mary ya se encontraba mejor y descansa en su hogar. 

-Qué bueno- dijo Balthazar volteándose a él en el asiento del copiloto- Eso dejará más tranquilo al chiquitín y su hermanito.   
-Sí, ahora tiene que prepararse para sus exámenes de mañana- agregó con una sonrisa.   
-Es increíble como estar un par de días con tu chico especial te cambia el humor- intervino Lucifer deteniéndose en un semáforo en rojo- ¿Y tus suegros ya lo saben?- preguntó haciendo que el moreno se sonrojara.   
-No lo molestes, Lucy- pidió el rubio con diversión- Aunque yo también tengo curiosidad, ¿Ellos saben que son pareja?   
-Sí, creo que Mary lo sabía mucho antes de que estuviéramos juntos, supongo que eso es la intuición femenina- concluyó encogiéndose de hombros- En cuanto a John, se lo tomó mucho mejor estos días, estaba preocupado por su hijo pero cuando me fueron a dejar al aeropuerto, me dio su aprobación por completo.   
-Que bien- festejó su amigo genuinamente feliz- Debes llevarte bien con tus suegros, Cassie.   
-No me molestes- le dio un golpecito en la frente sin usar mucha fuerza y volvió a su lugar cuando el mayor condujo de nuevo- ¿Cómo estuvieron las cosas por acá? ¿Tuviste problemas con mi equipo?   
-Más o menos, han tenido algunos roces, especialmente Azazel y Zacarías, ninguno está de acuerdo con que Dean pasara directo a la semifinal- suspiró cruzándose de brazos y le dio la espalda.   
-¿Qué sucede, Balthy? Hay algo más, dímelo- pidió con curiosidad.   
-Me enteré por Bobby que Alister fue a hablar con los de producción para acusar un favoritismo con Dean, argumentando que está recurriendo a prácticas poco… competitivas… no sé cómo llamarlo… para obtener el favor del jurado.   
-Básicamente insinúa que se está acostando con nosotros, además de la producción para ganar favores especiales, como llegar a la semifinal- aclaró Lucifer yendo directo al asunto- Por supuesto que arreglamos eso de inmediato y su acusación no llegó a algún lado, además de que se ganó una seria advertencia de que si continuaba actuando de esa forma, sería sancionado.   
-Armó un gran escándalo- continuó el rubio dándose la vuelta de nuevo- Tengo entendido que su padre tiene un par de influencias e intentó manchar la imagen de Dean en la competencia, ya sabes que en la semifinal, el público escogerá a uno de los chicos que enviará directo a la final- el moreno asintió con seriedad- Como sea, no te preocupes, sus intentos son inútiles y si vuelve a hacer una cosa más, será expulsado del programa, así de simple, los productores ya se aburrieron de su actitud poco amistosa y se pondrán serios con este asunto. 

Castiel ya espera algo así de Alister, especialmente ahora que era tan notorio el gran talento que demostraba Dean y no iba a permitir que ese sujeto continuara con sus trucos sucios, ni muchos que lastimara a su pareja, como ya lo habían hecho antes de la competencia para la fase individual. El estar con sus colegas le ayudó a distraerse bastante y a la hora de cenar, fue con su equipo, en donde la tensión era palpable e intercambió una mirada con Joddy, quien hizo un amago de sonrisa. 

-Me he enterado de lo que ha pasado en mi ausencia- comentó con seriedad- ¿Quieres explicarme que pretendes, Alister? Pensé que ya no seguirías con esas actitudes.   
-Putichester no merece estar en la semifinal- gruñó desafiándolo con la mirada antes de levantarse de la mesa junto a Zacarías- Y claro, el gran Castiel Novak lo protegerá porque ya has dejado muy claro que es tu chico favorito- el aludido arqueó una ceja confundido- No soy idiota, desde que ese callejero llegó aquí, todos lo tratan como si fuera especial o tuviera una pizca de talento pero solo es un mediocre que consiguió toda esa atención, abriéndose de piernas para ustedes- lo señaló con el dedo.  
-Cuida tus palabras, jovencito- advirtió sin dejarse intimidar- Se te ha dado la posibilidad de continuar en el programa, aún con todo lo que has hecho.   
-Estoy aquí por mi talento, no por ser la puta de los jueces y los productores- siseó enfadado y Kevin se levantó de su lugar con la intención de golpearlo pero Tessa lo detuvo- Claro, había olvidado a los perdedores que lo defienden como sus obedientes perros.   
-Ya basta, Alister- ordenó el moreno conteniendo su enfado- Una palabra más y—  
-¡¿Y qué?! No te hagas el inocente, Castiel, tú eres unos de los tantos que se está follando a esa puta- sacó su teléfono y se lo enseñó a todos en la mesa- ¿Qué opinas de esto? Una de tus tantas fans acaba de publicar esta fotografía que rápidamente se viralizó y adivina quién sale aquí, la puta callejera abrazándote en el aeropuerto de Lawrence, ahora tenemos muy claro porque te ausentaste los últimos dos días. 

Debía admitir que no esperaba que alguien los viera en el aeropuerto, aunque también le sorprendía que no hubiera ocurrido antes con lo descuidado que fue, seguramente sería la comilla de la farándula mañana pero no tenía deseos de ocultar su relación con Dean, ¿Para qué? Estaba seguro de lo que sentía y no era algo que lo avergonzaba o simplemente una entretención que se acabaría con el programa. Dean se había vuelto muy importante en su vida y no lo dejaría ir otra vez. Lo que sí lo enfadaba, es la forma despectiva en que ese sujeto se refería al rubio y toda la mierda que tiraba. 

-¿No dirás algo, Castiel? Te estás follando a esa puta, al igual que los demás y por eso tiene tantos privilegios especiales aquí- siseó guardando su teléfono.   
-Te voy a decir tres cosas, Alister y escucha bien porque no lo repetiré- dijo con su habitual cara de póker- Primero, es cierto, estuve en Lawrence estos días porque la madre de Dean volvió a descompensarse y estuvo muy mal en el hospital.  
-Oh Dios- dijo Tessa preocupada- ¿Se encuentra mejor, Castiel?   
-Sí, no te preocupes, ahora está descansando en su casa con su familia- volvió a mirar al chico- La producción no da ningún trato especial a los participantes, la única excepción fue cuando Mary fue hospitalizada hace unas semanas y Dean no pudo participar en la eliminación pero de todas formas se ofreció como voluntario para la siguiente, esa es la única consideración que ha tenido debido a la delicada situación en que se encuentra, porque si no lo sabes, su madre tiene cáncer y ha empeorado este último tiempo- los demás chicos lo observaron con preocupación, a excepción del parcito de idiotas- Segundo, no soy el único que se ha dado cuenta del gran avance que ha demostrado Dean en la competencia, los jurados invitados Miguel y Ephraim, también se dieron de ello y por si lo olvidas, el público también ha votado por Dean cuando pudieron hacerlo, así que nadie le está regalando las cosas en el programa, es algo que se ha ganado con el esfuerzo de entrenar todos los días y noches para llegar lejos en lo que ama- Alister apretó los puños frunciendo el ceño- Y tercero, nunca he negado que tienes talento, por algo te escogí para formar parte de mi equipo pero ten claro que con esa actitud tan arrogante, egocéntrica, narcisista, pusilánime y petulante, no vas a llegar muy lejos, y no soy el único que te lo ha dicho, Miguel y Ephraim también te lo han señalado pero insistes en comportarte de esa forma, si no eres capaz de ganar con tu propia voz, con tus propios medios, entonces no mereces estar aquí y es una lástima, porque tienes talento pero lo estás desperdiciando. 

El parcito se marchó muy molesto de la cocina y eso alivianó bastante el ambiente con solo Kevin y Tessa ahí, los tres continuaron preguntándole por la situación del rubio, aliviándose bastante cuando les confirmó que ya estaba todo bien y regresaría el lunes por la tarde. 

El resto de la semana fue muy tenso, especialmente con las miradas de odio que comenzó a dirigirle Alister cada vez que lo tenía cerca e incluso se comportaba así con los demás jurados, así que ese domingo por la noche, mientras esperaban en la sala de descanso, Bobby llegó a hablar con ellos. 

-Cinco minutos más y deben ir a tomar sus lugares al escenario- anunció el mayor- Chicos, les tengo que informar algo más, estuve hablando con los demás productores y la actitud de Alister ya es suficiente, estamos pensando seriamente en descalificarlo mañana si es que no pierde esta competencia- los mayores se miraron en silencio- Quien compartió con la prensa el supuesto “favoritismo” que hay con Dean en la competencia y la dudosa forma en que lo consiguió fue—  
-Alister, lo sé- dijo el moreno con seriedad- Tengo claro que está haciendo todo lo que puede para intentar arruinar su imagen, además del programa pero les pido que por favor reconsideren su decisión.   
-¿Qué?- intervino Ephraim cruzándose de brazos- Ese chico se está saliendo de control, las miraditas de odio no son nada comparado a la forma en que te está tratando, Cas, te ha faltado el respeto frente a tu equipo, frente a nosotros e intentó manchar tu buena reputación, ¿Vas a dejar que se salga con la suya?  
-Estoy de acuerdo- afirmó Lucifer- Ya se nos salió de las manos, Cas, hay que detenerlo antes de que haga algo peor, ¿O ya olvidas todo lo que han hecho también con Dean en el pasado? Golpearlo, insultarlo, encerrarlo y humillarlo cada vez que puede.   
-Sé lo que ha hecho- respondió suspirando y se cruzó de brazos- Sé que su mala actitud es dañina pero si lo descalificamos del programa, solo será alimentar su odio y que siga lanzando mierda contra todos- siseó sin ocultar su enfado- Además, sé que Dean no querría eso, aún con todo lo que ha hecho, no va a caer en su juego y la única lección que le dará, será en el escenario, de hecho, creo que hay algo mejor que podríamos hacer, dejaría conforme tanto a Alister, como a nosotros al ahorrarnos más problemas.   
-¿Qué propones?- preguntó Bobby con curiosidad y se acercó a él. 

El moreno les explicó a grandes rasgos su idea para la siguiente semana, cuando ya tuvieran a los cinco semifinalistas porque no dudaba que Alister fuera uno de ellos. El productor lo observó unos segundos, asintiendo en aprobación y prometió que lo discutiría cuanto antes con los demás para darle una respuesta muy pronto. Quizás estaba cometiendo un error al involucrar a su pareja sin siquiera consultar su opinión al respecto pero sabía que Dean no se enfadaría, sino que todo lo contrario, aprovecharía muy bien esa instancia. 

Cuando fueron las diez, tomaron sus lugares cerca del escenario y él fue el primero en subir cuando Charlie lo anunció. Ese noche, cada uno presentaría una canción como show de apertura antes de que comenzara la competencia, en donde escogerían a solo tres personas para que acompañaran a Dean y Chuck a la semifinal. Tomó el micrófono entre sus manos y fue hasta el frente del escenario con una sonrisa, ese tema lo había escogido especialmente para su pareja. 

What would I do without your smart mouth drawing me in  
(Qué haría yo sin tu inteligente boca atrayéndome)  
And you kicking me out  
(Y sin ti echándome a patadas)  
I got my head spinning  
(Tengo la cabeza dando vueltas)  
No kidding, I can't pin you down  
(No es broma, no puedo saber)  
What's going on in that beautiful mind  
(Qué es lo que pasa por esa hermosa cabecita)  
I'm on your magical mystery ride  
(Estoy en tu viaje del misterio)  
And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me  
(Y estoy tan mareado, no sé qué me golpeó)  
But I'll be alright  
(Pero estaré bien)

Continuó cantando con suavidad pero a diferencia de varias de sus interpretaciones anteriores, está la dedicaba especialmente a la persona que ama y lo ama de un modo que nadie le había enseñado antes. Cada palabra que pronunciaba, guardaba todo el amor que sentía por ese chico tan especial que resultó ser Dean y que puso su mundo de cabeza hasta volverlo algo hermoso. 

Because all of me  
(Porque todo de mí)  
Loves all of you  
(Ama todo de ti)  
Love your curves and all your edges  
(Amo tus curvas y tus bordes)  
All your perfect imperfections  
(Todas tus perfectas imperfecciones)  
Give your all to me  
(Dame todo de ti)  
I'll give my all to you  
(Y yo te daré todo de mí)  
You're my end and my beginning  
(Tú eres mi final y mi principio)  
Even when I lose I'm winning  
(Incluso cuando pierdo, estoy ganando)  
Because I give you all of me  
(Porque te doy todo de mí)  
And you give me all of you  
(Y tú me das todo de ti)

Esbozó una sonrisa cuando el público lo acompañó alzando las manos para moverlas despacio en el aire. Hace mucho tiempo que no se sentía tan bien del escenario, no, la última vez que se divirtió tanto fue cuando cantó con Dean por primera vez. Ese chico realmente había cambiado su mundo y quería que formara parte de él para siempre. 

How many times do I have to tell you  
(Cuántas veces tengo que decirte)  
Even when you're crying you're beautiful too  
(Que incluso cuando lloras eres todavía Hermosa)  
The world is beating you down  
(El mundo está tirándote abajo)  
I'm around through every mood  
(Yo estoy por aquí, pasando por cualquier estado de ánimo)  
You're my downfall, you're my muse  
(Tú eres mi perdición, tú eres mi musa)  
My worst distraction, my Rhythm & Blues  
(Mi peor distracción, mi ritmo y mi blues)  
I can't stop singing  
(No puedo dejar de cantar)  
It's ringing in my head for you  
(Suena en mi cabeza por ti)

Se paseó lentamente por el escenario que era tenuemente iluminado, dándole una atmosfera más íntima y fue hacia delante repitiendo el coro nuevamente hasta terminar observando fijamente la cámara, dedicándole esa canción, sus sentimientos y su amor a Dean, quien seguramente estaría viendo todo muy atento en su casa. El público lo ovacionó de pie e incluso algunas de sus fans que estaban cerca, tiraron algunas rosas a sus pies, lo cual era algo habitual para él en sus conciertos pero no dejaba de agradecer ese delicado gesto. La pelirroja fue a su lado con un extraño gesto en el rostro que auguraba algo bueno. 

-Eso fue precioso, Cas, muchas de tus chicas quedaron fascinadas esta noche, aunque parece que ese tema es para una personita en especial ¿verdad?- preguntó guiñándole un ojo y el mayor en vez de negarlo, sonrió.   
-Así es- afirmó sin la intención de ocultar la nueva etapa en que estaba en su vida- Esa canción fue para alguien muy especial, no pudo estar aquí hoy pero sé que me está viendo.   
-Y seguramente le encantó tanto como a nosotros- agregó Charlie sonriendo y le dio una palmadita en la espalda- Ahora démosle un fuerte aplauso al sexy chico malo que muchas adoran- los presentes gritaron- ¡Lucifer! 

Se dirigió hacia un lado del escenario para observar y chocó la mano con su amigo, quien observó a Balthazar guiñándole un ojo con coquetería antes de tomar posición para cantar. Fue junto al resto de los jueces con una sonrisa y se cruzó de brazos. 

-Linda canción, Cassie, a tu gatito le encantará- canturreó el rubio con diversión.   
-¿Y tú qué esperas para hacer lo mismo con el hombre que está loquito de amor por ti?- preguntó haciendo que el mayor se sonrojara- ¿Cuántas canciones más deberá dedicarte Lucifer para que lo entiendas? 

El moreno sintió su teléfono vibrar en el bolsillo trasero y observó el mensaje discretamente con una gran sonrisa “¡Yo también amo todo de ti! Y nunca dejaré de hacerlo, angelito, te llamaré cuando termine el programa y muchas gracias por la canción, es lo más bonito que alguien ha hecho por mí”. Castiel volvió a guardarlo en su bolsillo y prestó su atención al espectáculo. No sabía cómo serán las cosas en el futuro pero sí tenía claro que quería estar con Dean por mucho tiempo más, en lo posible, por el resto de su vida. 

****************************************************************  
N.A: La canción que interpreta Cas en el programa para su chico se llama "All of me" de "John Legend". 

Gracias por leer!  
Saludos! :D


	37. Chapter 37

Dean se colocó muy triste cuando anunciaron que los tres chicos que los acompañarían a las semifinales, serían Alister, Tessa y Estela, la última perteneciente al equipo de Lucifer. En cuanto llegó el lunes a Kansas, cerca de las cuatro, había quedado para reunirse con sus amigos (Chuck, Tessa, Kevin y Jo) a cenar juntos y despedirse, ya que con los últmos dos no volverían a verse hasta la gran final de la próxima semana. 

-¡Ardilla!- se giró hacia la voz de su cuidadora, quien lo abrazó con fuerza- ¿Cómo estás? ¿Tú mamá esta mejor?   
-Hola, Joddy, sí, mamá está mucho mejor pero debe cuidarse para evitar otra recaída- dijo con una sonrisa.  
-Me alegra oírlo, Dean, es bueno tenerte de regreso, hace falta tu entusiasmo para subir el ánimo por aquí- dijo suspirando- Es una pena que ya solo queden cuatro de ustedes.   
-Sí… no quería que los chicos se fueran… este lugar va a ser muy silencioso estas últimas semanas…- afirmó observándola con tristeza.   
-Ellos seguirán apoyándote, Dean, realmente hiciste buenos amigos aquí ¿Verdad?- el menor asintió- Y ellos seguirán apoyándote en lo que queda del programa y estoy segura que pueden encontrarse de vez en cuando, aún si no puedes viajar, están los teléfonos e internet- el chico se rio dándole la razón.   
-Gracias, Joddy- volvió a abrazarla- También voy a extrañarte a ti, has sido muy buena contigo… desde un comienzo me apoyaste…   
-Es imposible no hacerlo ardillita, eres un buen chico, así que prométeme que darás lo mejor de ti estás semanas y vas a ganar.   
-¡Sí!- afirmó con entusiasmo.   
-Buen chico, Chuck está con los demás en la sala de práctica, incluido, Cas, excepto por el amargadito de ya-sabes-quien- el menor sonrió un poco- Ve, te están esperando. 

El rubio fue directo a la sala de práctica, en donde se encontró con sus amigos y el moreno, quienes lo recibieron con una sonrisa. Saludó uno a uno con un fuerte abrazo, incluyendo a su pareja para luego sentarse en el suelo también, manteniendo abrazados a Kevin y Jo. 

-No quiero que se vayan- se quejó haciendo un puchero.   
-Así es la competencia, amigo- dijo el chico oriental con una sonrisa- No te preocupes por nosotros y comienza a pensar en la gran final, estoy seguro que llegarás y sería súper genial que lo hicieras con Chuck y Tessa.   
-¡Sí!- lo apoyó la rubia emocionada- Sería increíble que los tres estuvieran juntos en la final, tienen que esforzarse mucho chicos.   
-Así es- afirmó el moreno con una sonrisa- Tendrán que trabajar arduamente este poco tiempo que queda, chicos, están tan cerca de terminar, que por eso quería que hiciéramos un alto, sin ensayos, ni programa, por eso les pedí que se quedaran chicos, después de los últimos acontecimientos, las cosas han estado algo agitadas pero no quiero que piensen en eso ahora y vamos a salir.   
-¿A dónde?- preguntó Tessa con curiosidad.   
-Chicos, invité a todo el equipo ahora, a excepción de Lisa que tenía un familiar enfermo, solo ustedes se presentaron- los jóvenes se observaron entre ellos- Sé que esto es una competencia y hemos tenido momentos duros pero realmente aprecio que ustedes se unieran como un verdadero equipo, por eso quiero llevarlos a celebrar, independiente de que estén aún o no en la competencia, cada uno ha conseguido muchas cosas con su arduo esfuerzo y eso merece un premio, ¿Les parece bien?   
-¡Sí!- gritaron entusiastas y al unísono.   
-Muy bien, iré a avisarle a Bobby que regresaremos más tarde, espérenme en la entrada. 

El rubio estaba muy emocionado con la idea de ir a festejar sus logros obtenidos a lo largo de la competencia. Mientras esperaban la llegada del moreno, sus amigos lo colocaron al tanto de la difícil situación la semana pasada pero optó por no darle importancia a lo que ese sujeto decía, aunque debía admitir que se enfadó bastante cuando Alister se atrevió a encarar a Castiel de esa forma pero logró controlarse. 

-¿Están listos?- preguntó Castiel llegando a su lado y los chico asintieron- Conseguí que la producción nos prestara una de sus furgonetas- se giró unos segundos hasta que Joddy se les unió- Muy bien, ahora estamos todos, vamos, chicos, los llevaré a un lugar que les encantará.   
-¡Chicos!- los jurados fueron hacia ellos en compañía de la otra semifinalista.   
-¿Les molesta si nos unimos a ustedes?- habló Balthazar con una sonrisa- Ya terminó la competencia por equipo, así que ahora todos seremos buenitos entre nosotros y una fiesta es la mejor forma de fomentar las buenas relaciones.   
-Solo buscas una razón para irte de juerga- canturreó Lucifer y el rubio lo abrazó fingiendo indignación.   
-No me avergüences frente a los chiquillos, diablillo sexy- lo regañó sin seriedad- ¿Entonces?- el moreno observó a su equipo con una sonrisa.   
-¡Claro que sí!- respondió Dean por su equipo- ¡Fiesta! ¡Fiesta! ¡Fiesta! Entre más personas será más divertido.   
-Bien dicho, ardilla hiperactiva- dijo Chuck rodeándole el cuello con un brazo mientras Kevin le revolvía el cabello riéndose- Nada de redbull para ti. 

Todos subieron a la furgoneta que se consiguió el moreno y éste condujo hacia el lugar donde les daría la sorpresa a los chicos, debía admitir que si predijo que algo como eso ocurriera y le alegraba bastante, ya que las cosas serían más animadas de esa forma. Buscó un lugar donde aparcar y llegó a los chicos hasta la entrada del local, en donde intercambió un par de palabras con la dueña antes de indicarles a los jóvenes que pasaran. 

-Aquí vamos a celebrar hoy chicos, a excepción de Kevin, Dean y Jo, los demás tienen acceso a la barra libre esta noche pero tampoco se pasen con el alcohol o tendremos problemas- afirmó haciendo reír a los demás- Los ya mencionados, hay bebida y jugos.   
-Eso es para niños- protestó el rubio, quien debía admitir que en algunas ocasiones, a escondidas, había tomado cerveza con Benny.   
-Te recuerdo que eres un niño, ardilla- se burló Chuck con diversión- Y los niños no toman alcohol.   
-¡Malvado!- se cruzó de brazos- Esto es tu culpa, Castiel, nos aburriremos como ostras- el aludido se rio con su berrinche.   
-Para evitar que eso pase, hay un karaoke por allí para pasar el rato- señaló donde estaba el pequeño escenario- Vamos a juntar las mesas, tomen algo para beber mientras yo arreglo todo para el karaoke y lo que pasa esta noche, queda aquí- dijo guiñándoles un ojo.   
-¡Sí!- afirmaron los demás entusiastas. 

El rubio ayudó a juntar las mesas antes de ir a la barra para pedir algo a beber. Cuando todos tuvieron una copa en la mano y estuvieron sentados, comenzaron a charlar animadamente. Aún cuando no podía estar con el moreno a solas, se estaba divirtiendo mucho en esa celebración y ya tendría su tiempo personal con el hombre que amaba. Durante la plática, Ephraim hizo un comentario que sonrojó a Balthazar, ya que mencionaba la posibilidad de que le gustara alguien que se encontraba en esa mesa. 

-No seas vergonzoso y cuéntanos quien es- lo instó a hablar Anna dándole codazos cómplices- Dinos.   
-Esa personita debe ser muy afortunada para tener toda tu atención- canturreó Joddy guiñándole un ojo.   
-No molesten a Balthy- intervino Castiel observando a su amigo, quien se lo agradeció con un movimiento de cabeza- ¿Qué les parece si mejor sube al escenario y le canta a su personita especial?   
-¡Cassie!- gritó muy avergonzado.   
-¡Sí! ¡Que cante! ¡Que cante! ¡Que cante!- comenzaron a corear los demás.   
-Hazlo de una vez- dijo el moreno con una arrogante sonrisa- Sí te mueres por dedicarle una canción a esa personita, al menos regálale una por todas las que te ha dedicado a ti. 

El rubio mayor no tuvo más opción que subir al pequeño escenario y observó todas las canciones que estaban disponibles para el karaoke antes de presionar una. Dean escuchó la melodía con curiosidad antes de esbozar una sonrisa y se giró discretamente hacia Lucifer, quien mantenía toda su atención en el cantante. 

-Este tema es para una personita muy especial- dijo Balthazar carraspeando un poco- Y Cassie, voy a vengarme por esto- el aludido se rio. 

When I see you I like it  
(Cuando te veo me gusta)   
Can't deny it but I like it  
(No puedo negarlo pero me gusta)  
And I feel so strange and happy all the time  
(Y me siento tan extraño y feliz al mismo tiempo)  
You're kind of beautiful  
(Eres tan Hermosa)  
Don't treat me like a fool  
(No me trates como a un tonto)  
You somehow make me crazy  
(De alguna manera haces que me vuelva loco)   
And I feel so healthy if I'm next to you  
(Y me siento tan feliz si estoy a tu lado)

Balthazar comenzó a rodearlos con su habitual entusiasmo mientras los demás lo acompañaban con las palmas. Era tan evidente a quien estaba dirigida esas palabras, especialmente porque tocaba más de la cuenta a Lucifer y Dean se alegraba bastante de que a pesar de todo lo ocurrido, pudiera darse esa oportunidad con una persona que realmente lo amaba y cuidaría de él. 

You better watch out, 'cause I'm falling in love  
(Mejor que tengas cuidado porque me estoy enamorando)  
It's like a warning, 'cause I'm out of control  
(Es como una advertencia porque estoy fuera de control)   
Just come on now, because Im waiting for you  
(Solo tienes que venir ahora porque estoy esperando por ti)  
I wanna feel you, 'cause I'm falling in love  
(Quiero que lo sientas porque me estoy enamorando) 

Balthazar volvió a ir hacia el escenario para continuar la siguiente parte de la canción pero lo que nadie esperaba, es que Lucifer se levantó de su lugar para ir hacia su amigo, tomándolo por la cintura y dándole un apasionado beso que todos los presentes vitorearon antes de que él cantara la siguiente parte con una sonrisa, al contrario del rubio que estaba muy avergonzado. 

When I feel you I like it  
(Cuando siento que me gustas)  
Can not hide it but I like it  
(No lo puedo ocultar pero me gustas)  
And I realise what life I had before  
(Y me doy cuenta de la vida que tenía antes)  
I wanna hear you breathe  
(Quiero escucharte respirar)  
I wanna kiss your lips  
(Quiero besar tus labios)  
And i think I'll like it  
(Y creo que me gustará)  
And I feel so healthy if I'm next to you  
(Y me siento tan bien si estoy a tu lado) 

Ambos se observaron fijamente en el escenario mientras la música continuaba sonando y Dean no pudo evitar sonreír, era tan evidente que ambos se querían. Intercambió una discreta mirada con Castiel, quien le dedicó una sonrisa junto con un guiño de ojo para luego volver a girarse hacia donde estaban sus amigos, quienes terminaron cantando juntos el coro de la canción. 

You better watch out, 'cause I'm falling in love  
(Mejor que tengas cuidado porque me estoy enamorando)  
It's like a warning, 'cause I'm out of control  
(Es como una advertencia porque estoy fuera de control)   
Just come on now, because Im waiting for you  
(Solo tienes que venir ahora porque estoy esperando por ti)  
I wanna feel you, 'cause I'm falling in love  
(Quiero que lo sientas porque me estoy enamorando) 

Los dos terminaron con un beso y regresaron a su lugar riéndose mientras los demás los asediaron a preguntas sobre el tipo de relación que tenían. Uno a uno fueron tomando su oportunidad en el karaoke para animar el ambiente mientras tomaban y platicaban a gusto. Dean agradeció en silencio que Balthazar olvidara su intento de venganza, porque no quería ni imaginar de qué era capaz y aún no es el momento adecuado para dar a conocer su relación con el moreno, si es que así lo quería también. Lo que no esperaba, es que el rubio lo propusiera para el karaoke y rápidamente los demás se entusiasmaron con la idea. 

-No seas vergonzoso ahora, ardillita- dijo Joddy con diversión- Ve a darnos un buen espectáculo.   
-Además podrías aprovechar para dedicarle otra canción a tu personita especial- canturreó Ephraim con malicia y no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco por esas palabras.   
-Oh, así que Dean tiene alguien que le gusta- intervino el moreno con travesura- ¿Por qué no nos muestras en el escenario lo que esa personita te hace sentir? Como la vez anterior- señaló descuidadamente pero el menor sabía que estaba disfrutando de la situación.   
-Ve- lo animó Chuck levantándolo por el brazo- ¡A cantar, ardilla! Ahora es personal. 

El rubio terminó aceptando ese pequeño desafío en cubierto que le proponía su pareja y fue hasta el escenario para observar las canciones, por un segundo pensó en escoger algo dinámico pero entonces reparó en aquel tema y sería perfecto para la ocasión, iba a provocar al moreno, como castigo por su pequeña travesura. Esbozó una sonrisa y se movió sensualmente mientras sonaba la melodía antes de observar discretamente al moreno para comenzar a cantar. 

I look and stare so deep in your eyes   
(Miró fijamente en tus ojos)   
I touch on you more and more every time   
(Te menciono más y más cada vez)  
When you leave i'm beggin you not to go   
(Cuando te vas te ruego que no te vayas)  
Call your name two, three times in a row   
(Digo tu nombre dos o tres veces seguidas)  
Such a funny thing for me to try to explain   
(Es una cosa tan graciosa que yo intente explicarte)  
How i'm feeling and my pride is the one to blame   
(Como me siento y mi orgullo tiene la culpa)  
Yeah, cause i know i don't understand   
(Porque sé que no entiendo)  
Just how your love can do what no on else can  
(Como es que el amor que tú me haces nadie más lo puede hacer)

Rodeó la mesa lentamente, tocando a sus compañeros para luego disimular cuando lo hiciera con el moreno y que no se viera sospechoso. Fue hasta una de las mesas que estaban desocupadas para subir sobre ella mientras continuaba moviéndose con sensualidad, acariciándose a sí mismo y asegurándose que su entrenador prestara toda su atención, aunque ya lucía bastante concentrado y afirmó un codo en la mesa, colocando mejilla derecha sobre ella para disimular como se lamía los labios con deseo, lo cual solo animó al menor a provocarlo un poco más. 

Got me lookin so crazy right now   
(Me haces lucir como loca en este momento)  
Your love's got me lookin so crazy right now (your love)   
(Tú amor es, me haces lucir como loca en este momento (tu amor)   
Got me lookin so crazy right now your touch's   
(Me haces lucir como loca en este momento, tus caricias)  
Got me lookin so crazy right now (your touch)   
(Me haces lucir como loca en este momento (tus caricias)   
Got me hoping you page me right now your kiss's   
(Me tienes esperando un mensaje tuyo en este momento, tus besos)  
Got me hoping you save me right now   
(Me tienes esperando un mensaje tuyo en este momento)  
Lookin so crazy your love's got me lookin   
(Luciendo tan locamente enamorada)  
Got me lookin so crazy your love  
(Me tienes luciendo, me tienes luciendo locamente enamorada)

No pudo evitar reírse cuando Balthazar comenzó a silbar con coquetería mientras sus amigos lo animaban como si estuvieran en una despedida de soltero y él fuera el stripper. Negó con diversión ante sus peticiones de que se quitara la camisa, porque corría el serio riesgo de empalmar a Castiel y de paso a él mismo. Continuó cantando con la misma coquetería para luego bajar de la mesa y dirigirse nuevamente al escenario, encontrándose con esos orbes azules que expresaban deseo y anhelo. 

Got me looking so crazy, my baby   
(Me haces lucir tan loca, cariño)   
I'm not myself lately   
(No soy yo misma, últimamente)  
I'm foolish, i don't do this   
(Soy tonta, no hago esto)  
I've been played myself   
(Me he estado engañando)  
Baby i don't care   
(Cariño, no me importa)   
Cuz your love got the best of me   
(Porque tu amor tiene lo mejor de mi)  
And baby you're making a fool of me  
(Y cariño, me haces parecer ridícula)  
You got me sprung and i don't care who sees   
(Me tienes y no me importa quién lo vea)  
Cuz baby you got me so crazy  
(Porque cariño, me tienes, me tienes, tan loca)

Dio otra vuelta alrededor de la mesa donde estaban mientras cantaba por última vez el coro, procurando ser muy sexy, acariciándose a sí mismo despacio y lamiéndose los labios de vez en cuando. Podía notar esa mirada azul sobre él y podía apostar lo que fuera a que esa provocación la pagaría después en la cama, lo cual esperaba ansiosamente. Terminó haciendo una pequeña reverencia ante los aplausos y se sentó junto a sus amigos. 

-Vaya, eres genial, Dean- dijo Estela con genuina admiración-¿De verdad estás saliendo con alguien?- preguntó con curiosidad.   
-Sí, tengo pareja- confirmó con una amplia sonrisa- Y es la persona más increíble del mundo.   
-¿Y quién es?- interrogó Jo- No me has contado- se quejó haciendo morritos.   
-Ni a mí- se quejó Kevin- Dinos quien es.   
-Es un secreto…- respondió sonrojándose, no quería colocar en aprietos al moreno, ya que si de él dependiera, gritaría a los cuatro vientos que Castiel Novak es la persona que ama- No puedo decírselos aún pero les daré unas pistas, es el hombre más maravilloso del mundo, ama la música tanto como yo, me hace sentir la persona más feliz sobre la tierra y tiene unos ojos increíbles que me roban el aliento- el aludido sonrió con cierta timidez.  
-Pero así no sabremos quién es- replicó la rubia pensativa- Un momento… es alguien con quien pasas mucho tiempo ¿verdad?- el Winchester asintió- Oh Dios, ¡Estás saliendo con Chuck! ¡Lo sabía! Por eso siempre están juntos de un lado a otro y a veces se encierran en tu cuarto a hablar.   
-¡¿Te gusta Chuck?!- preguntó Kevin sorprendido por la inesperada revelación.   
-Esperen, no es así- intentó corregirlos avergonzado-No es Chuck de quien estoy hablando, a él lo quiero como un muy buen amigo pero no es amor de pareja.   
-Mmm, ¿Quién será?- habló Tessa curiosa- Si ama la música debe está relacionado con el programa, así que debe ser alguien que conociste ahí, si pasas mucho tiempo con él, definitivamente es de nuestro equipo- Dean temió por unos segundos que descubrieran su gran secreto y se alegró bastante cuando Balthazar fue a su rescate.   
-Lo siento, ardillita, estás locamente enamorado de mí pero ya ves, Lucy te ganó- bromeó haciendo reír a los demás- Ahora, no he olvidado lo que hiciste, Cassie, así que mueve ese lindo traserito y al escenario, es tu turno en el karaoke- canturreó disfrutando cada palabra mientras los otros asentían- Vamos, Cassie, si no mal recuerdo, tú le dedicaste una linda canción a una personita especial, así que esta es tu oportunidad de repetirlo.   
-Lo haré con gusto- repitió el moreno con una amplia sonrisa al frustrar los planes de su amigo de avergonzarlo- Nunca me ganarás, Balthy- el aludido hizo morritos. 

El rubio esbozó una sonrisa cuando su pareja subió al pequeño escenario y después de observar las canciones disponibles, escogió una de ellas antes de tomar el micrófono mientras observar en dirección al Winchester, quien se sonrojó un poco al comprender que el tema es para él y lo indicó con la mano, disimulando un gesto aleatorio pero ambos sabían que fue todo lo contrario. 

Well, she was just seventeen  
(Ella tenía sólo diecisiete años)  
And you know what I mean  
(Y ya sabes a qué me refiero)  
And the way she looked was way beyond compare  
(Y su aspecto no tenía comparación)  
So how could I dance with another   
(Cómo podría bailar con otra)  
And I saw her standing there  
(Cuando la vi parada ahí)

Dean esbozó una tímida sonrisa cuando cada tanto, esos orbes azules se posaban sobre él mientras los demás lo animaban con las palmas. No podía negar que disfrutaba mucho cuando el moreno cantaba para él, aunque solía hacerlo más en privado o durante el sexo, lo cual resultaba muy excitante. Sacudió la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos o terminaría empalmándose por culpa de ese sensual hombre. 

Well she looked at me, and I, I could see  
(Ella me miró y yo podía ver)  
That before too long I'd fall in love with her  
(Que dentro de poco me enamoraría de ella)  
She wouldn't dance with another  
(Ella no bailaría con otro)  
Since I saw her standin' there  
(Desde que la vi parada ahí)  
Well, my heart went boom  
(Mi corazón hizo "bum")  
When I crossed that room  
(Cuando crucé la sala)  
And I held her hand in mine  
(Y tuve su mano en la mía)

El rubio mantenía la mirada fija en su pareja, deleitándose con ese grácil cuerpo que se movía con experiencia delante de ellos. Su ejecución y técnica vocal es perfecto pero lo que más le gustaba, es todo eso que transmitía con su varonil voz. Un golpecito contra su pierna lo sobresaltó y se giró hacia Balthazar, quien movió el dedo en círculos disimuladamente, dándole a entender que no se encontraba solo y luego sonrió. En ese momento, el menor fue consiente que estaba ensimismándose mucho en esa presentación y seguramente ya hacía muecas raras que podrían delatarlo. 

Well, we danced through the night  
(Bueno, bailamos toda la noche)  
And we held each other tight  
(Y nos abrazamos fuerte)  
And before too long, I fell in love with her  
(Y en poco tiempo me enamoré de ella)  
Now I'll never dance with another   
(Ya nunca bailaré con otra)  
Since I saw her standing there  
(Desde que la vi parada allí)

El moreno terminó de cantar la última línea mientras lo indicaba distraídamente con el dedo e hizo una pequeña reverencia al oír los aplausos antes de regresar a su asiento. El rubio cometió el error de emocionarse demasiado al aplaudir pero el entusiasmo excesivo es algo característico de él, así que logró pasar desapercibido y también ayudó los comentarios de Balthazar. 

-¡Buen trabajo, Cassie! Lo hiciste genial, aunque hay un problemita- el aludido ladeó la cabeza con curiosidad- Serías un pervertido si realmente te gustara un menor de edad, como dice la canción- ante la sorpresa de todos, el moreno se ruborizó- ¡Cassie es un pervertido! ¡Cassie es un pervertido!- canturreó el mayor haciendo reír a todos los presentes antes de levantarse de su lugar para abrazar a su amigo por el cuello- Solo estoy bromeando, Cassie, ahora estamos a mano por haberme molestado.   
-Eres un idiota, Balthy- dijo dándole un golpecito en la frente antes de sonreír con malicia- Mi venganza será peor, así que prepárate.   
-¿Eh? Es una broma ¿Verdad? No serías tan malito, Cassie… ¿Cassie?- el rubio se arrodilló ante la risa de los demás- ¡Ten piedad, Cassie! Por favor- suplicó fingiendo pánico y el moreno se rio.   
-Bien, tendré compasión de ti, tráeme una cerveza- Balthazar se levantó dándole un beso en la mejilla.   
-¡A la orden, amo!- fue corriendo a la barra para traer el pedido de su amigo antes de sentarse con una amplia sonrisa y observó a los demás- Por cierto ¿Ya les contaron cómo será la semifinal? Hay una gran sorpresita en los desafío este domingo, cuéntales, Cassie.

El rubio prestó atención con curiosidad, al igual que los otros tres finalistas que se encontraban ahí. El moreno les explicó que el domingo tendrían que preparar una presentación con su entrenador (tres de ellos con Castiel y uno con Lucifer) en donde el resto de los jurados escogería al primer finalista, después de eso, cada uno tendría que presentar una canción y sería el público quien escogería al segundos finalista y el último sería seleccionado por el sistema de duelos. 

-Suena divertido- dijo Jo con una sonrisa- Y cuando canten con su entrenador ¿La dupla escoge la canción?  
-No- respondió Lucifer- Será el público quien lo haga, al comienzo se les pedirá que escriban una canción en un papel y luego uno de la pareja escogerá al azar, así le da más emoción al asunto- afirmó guiñándole un ojo.   
-Suena genial- celebró el Winchester entusiasta- Ya quiero competir.   
-Den lo mejor de ustedes, chicos y por sobre todo diviértanse en el escenario- acotó Castiel con una sonrisa- Ahora dejemos de lado la competencia, estamos aquí para celebrar, ¿Tienen todos una copa?- los presentes asintieron- Muy bien, vamos a hacer un brindis- dijo levantándose de su lugar- Estoy muy orgulloso de cada uno de ustedes, especialmente de mi equipo, hemos tenido momento difíciles pero me alegra mucho que al menos ustedes consiguieran unirse, a pesar de la competencia y apoyarse mutuamente, eso es algo muy importante en este mundillo, solos no llegaran muy lejos, mucho menos con una mala actitud, fue un placer para mí tenerlos en mi equipo, Jo, Kevin, Chuck, Tessa y Dean, sin importar cuál sea el resultado la final y semifinal, quiero que sepan que estoy muy orgulloso de ustedes y muy satisfecho con todo lo que han conseguido, no me cabe duda que tienen un gran futuro en esto, así que nunca se rindan con sus sueños, con trabajo arduo pueden conseguir lo que sea- los chicos alzaron sus copas sonriendo e hicieron el brindis entre todos antes de que Chuck tomara la palabra.   
-Estoy seguro que represento a mis compañeros cuando digo que tuvimos un excelente entrenador apoyándonos, todos ustedes son geniales- afirmó al resto de los jurados- pero tuvimos la oportunidad de compartir mucho más con Castiel y eres increíble, no solo como cantante, también como persona, nos apoyaste en todo momento, sigues haciéndolo y nos hiciste crecer mucho más en la música que tanto amamos, muchas gracias, Castiel- agregó extendiendo la copa hacia su entrenador y el resto de sus compañeros lo imitó.   
-Muchas gracias, Castiel- dijo Jo con una sonrisa.   
-Muchas gracias, Castiel- la imitó Kevin.   
-Muchas gracias, Castiel- afirmó Tessa.   
-Muchas gracias, Castiel- habló Dean con una amplia sonrisa. Su entrenador los observó con orgullo, antes de levantarse de su lugar para extender su copa también.   
-Muchas gracias a ustedes, chicos, son increíbles y para mí ya son los ganadores de esta competencia. 

Los seis chocaron sus copas para festejar antes de que los demás se les unieran y continuaron disfrutando del resto de la noche. Pasada la media noche regresaron en la furgoneta hasta las casas de los jueces, en donde se despidieron entre ellos para ir directo a su habitación a descansar pero el rubio se quedó platicando con Chuck en la sala común antes de escaparse hacia la habitación del moreno, quien lo recibió con una predadora sonrisa y en cuanto cerraron la puerta, la ropa quedó olvidada en el piso mientras se perdían en una apasionada espiral de placer. 

****************************************************************************************  
N.A: Las canciones que aparecen en el fic, en orden son:   
Balthazar y Lucifer interpretan, "Falling in love" de "Basslovers United Feat L.I.M".  
Dean canta "Crazy in Love" de "Beyoncé".   
Castiel interpreta "I saw her standing there" de "The Beatles". 

Gracias por leer!  
Saludos! :D


	38. Chapter 38

El moreno aprovechó que el domingo todos los semifinalistas llegarían por la tarde, así que fue hasta la casa donde se quedaba su equipo por la mañana y se coló al cuarto del rubio, quien dormía roncando ligeramente mientras las sabanas solo lo cubrían hasta la cintura. Cerró la puerta con llave antes de subir a gatas sobre su pareja. 

-Despierta, gatito- se inclinó a repartir besitos por su rostro- Arriba.   
-Mmm…- el menor se movió un poco y abrazó su almohada.   
-No me obligues a tomarte como el desayuno- canturreó antes de lamerse los labios- El más delicioso de los manjares que he probado- bajó una mano por el torso del rubio hasta llegar a su entrepierna, acariciándolo sobre el bóxer, la única prenda de ropa que cubría ese bien trabajado cuerpo- Te haría de todo, gatito pero tenemos un largo día por delante. 

Se inclinó a mordisquearle el cuello con coquetería hasta que escuchó un pequeño gemido que más pareció un ronroneo antes de que abriera los ojos adormilados. Esbozó una sonrisa con esa adorable imagen y lo besó cariñosamente, siendo correspondido de la misma forma antes de que lo abrazaran por el cuello. 

-Me encanta despertar de esta forma- dijo el menor guiñándole un ojo.   
-Y te haría de todo justo ahora pero tienes que levantarte, gatito, tenemos un largo día por delante y hoy es la semifinal.   
-Si- afirmó entusiasmado para abrazarlo con fuerza- Estoy tan ansioso por competir, Cas y me fascina la idea de cantar contigo otra vez.   
-¿De verdad? pensé que quizás querrías hacerlo con tu adorado vocalista de Heaven and Hell- comentó fingiendo decepción.   
-Eso sería genial pero nada se compara a compartir una canción contigo, el hombre que amo y me tiene loco de amor- respondió haciéndolo sonreír.   
-Buen gatito, quiero que hoy des el mejor espectáculo y obtengas uno de esos lugares para la gran final y tu amo te recompensará- prometió con coquetería.   
-¿Amo? No sabía que fueras mi amo- señaló acariciándole el cabello con suavidad al mayor.   
-Claro que sí, este lindo, precioso y sexy gatito es todo mío- afirmó llevando su mano hasta el trasero de su pareja para atraerlo contra su cuerpo- Solo mío, gatito travieso, así que no seas desobediente o tu amo se enfadará- agregó con coquetería.   
-Mmm, yo sé cómo quitarle el enfado a mi amo si eso sucede- respondió bajando una mano por el costado del torso ajeno pero el moreno lo detuvo antes de que llegara a su entrepierna.   
-No gatito, tendrás tu premio después de tu gran victoria de hoy, nos escaparemos a nuestro lugar secreto- se inclinó a darle un casto beso en la frente antes de levantarse- Te espero en la cocina, desayunaremos solo los dos hoy.   
-¿Eh? ¿Y Joddy?- preguntó con curiosidad, ya que sabía que los demás estaban con sus familias.   
-Tuvo que salir a hacer algunos trámites, volverá para el almuerzo. 

Le dio un cariño beso al rubio para luego dirigirse hacia la cocina y preparara el desayuno. Si era honesto, él también estaba emocionado por la competencia de esa noche, especialmente porque volvería a hacer un dueto con su chico especial y sería increíble, igual que la última vez. 

Después del almuerzo, no pudo seguir disfrutando de la compañía de su pareja, así que se dirigió a reunirse con los productores para ver los últimos detalles de esa gran noche pero no contaba con que al abrir la puerta, se encontró esa silueta tan familiar, ¿Qué se supone que hacia Miguel ahí? Tenía entendido que estaría presente en la final, no ahora. Tomó lugar junto a Balthazar para escuchar lo que decían los productores sobre la noche hasta que llegaron a lo que tenía toda su atención: su némesis. 

-Después del accidente que tuvo Miguel en Berlín, se está tomando unas vacaciones y aprovechó de adelantar su viaje para acompañarnos en la semifinal del programa- el moreno ladeó la cabeza sin entender, ¿Accidente?  
-¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó Ephraim curioso- Fue bastante feo lo que pasó.   
-No es serio, con descanso estaré bien, gracias por tu preocupación- dijo con su habitual cara de póker.   
-Castiel- lo llamó el productor- ¿Estás seguro que puedes con cuatro presentaciones después? Creo que es algo excesivo, podríamos colocar a—  
-Lo haré- afirmó sonriendo un poco- Quiero cantar con ellos, no sé quién llegará a la final pero quiero hacer esto con ellos, los he acompañado del inicio y quiero llegar hasta el final.   
-Que ternurita, Cassie- canturreó su amigo haciendo que se avergonzara un poco.  
-Bien, entonces está todo listo para la noche- concluyó Bobby con una sonrisa- Dentro de dos horas nos reuniremos en la entrada para ir, coman algo y éxito esta noche, hemos tenido una temporada con una excelente audiencia y vamos a terminar así, felicitaciones a todos por su buen trabajo. 

Uno a uno se fueron retirando de la sala de reuniones hasta que solo quedó en compañía de su ex amigo. Probablemente, su antiguo yo, simplemente se hubiera largado de ahí y le daría lo mismo lo que pasara con el mayor pero ahora era distinto, se sentía una persona distinta desde que estaba con Dean y no quería volver a ser lo de antes, no quería volver a caer en los mismos errores. 

-¿Podemos hablar?- pidió acercándose a su colega y éste asintió-¿De qué accidente hablaban?- preguntó sentándose a su lado-¿Es algo serio?- un deje de preocupación asomó en su voz y el mayor lo estudió con la mirada varios segundos antes de hablar.   
-No, durante un concierto un Berlín, me acerqué a saludar a los fans en una canción y uno de ellos me jaló con mucha fuerza, perdí el equilibrio y caí del escenario- explicó antes de indicar su pierna derecha- Me torcí el tobillo y me hice un corte con un fierro que sobresalía bajo el escenario.   
-Dios… ¿Estás bien?- interrogó sin ocultar su preocupación, porque por más que lo negó antes, seguía sintiendo afecto por el mayor.   
-Estoy bien, Castiel, tuve que descansar unos días hasta que estuve en condiciones de volar y como aún debo hacer reposo, preferí adelantar mi viaje, mientras no fuerce mi pierna hasta que sane por completo, no hay problema- aclaró mirándolo fijamente.   
-Me alegra oírlo- respondió sin percatarse que sonreía.   
-Cas…- lo llamó Miguel de esa forma que solía usar cuando eran amigos en el pasado- ¿Ocurrió algo? Estás… diferente a la última vez que nos vimos.   
-Yo…- en ese momento recordó sus pláticas con el rubio, las que tuvieron durante la estadía pasada de su némesis- Oye… si tú quieres… si aún no es tarde… creo que mañana deberíamos tener una larga platica.   
-Castiel- cerró los ojos segundos antes de sonreír un poco- Sí, hace mucho tiempo debimos tenerla ¿Verdad?  
-Sí- afirmó esbozando una pequeña sonrisa- Mmm, voy a prepararme antes de marcharnos, te veo en la cena. 

No estaba muy seguro de si era buena idea o no hablar con Miguel pero es algo que tenía que hacer, era la única forma de aclarar todo eso de una vez y sacarse un gran peso de encima que seguía lastimándolo. Se detuvo frente al umbral de la puerta de su habitación con una sonrisa, nunca antes había imaginado que tendría el valor para enfrentar su pasado y todo era gracias al apoyo incondicional de Dean. Sacó su teléfono escribiendo un texto a su chico especial, “Mucho éxito esta noche, gatito, sé que vas a conseguir llegar hasta la final y le cerrarás la boca de una vez a ese sujeto. Da lo mejor de ti hoy y diviértete mucho porque disfrutaré un montón estar a tu lado esta noche. Te amo”. Fue por sus cosas al cuarto y se dio una ducha antes de cambiarse ropa para luego unirse a sus amigos a cenar.

La noche de la gran semifinal llegó con rapidez y mientras Charlie le explicaba al público la dinámica de esa competencia, Castiel fue a un lado del escenario, en donde estaban los cinco participantes que seguían en competencia y Lucifer, quien era el otro jurado que participaría en esa ocasión. 

-Muy bien, chicos, den lo mejor esta noche y diviértanse en el escenario, es su momento- dijo con una sonrisa.   
-Eso es para mediocres- replicó Alister con enfado- Y para putas- agregó observando con desprecio al rubio.   
-¿Sabes? Hubo un momento en que realmente quería llegar a ser tu amigo y te admiré- habló Dean con seriedad- Pero ahora me doy cuenta que estaba equivocado, tienes un gran talento que desperdicias con tu pésima actitud, ya no me interesa que me reconozcas pero no voy a dejar que desquites la rabia que sientes contra mí con otras personas, mis amigos y nuestro entrenador, así que voy a desafiarte- el mayor arqueó una ceja- La segunda fase es una presentación en donde el público escogerá al ganador, ahí veremos quién es el mejor de los dos ¿O tienes miedo de perder contra un mediocre como yo?- preguntó con arrogancia.   
-Voy a destrozarte, hijo de puta. 

El moreno quería decir algo pero entonces Charlie llamó a Chuck como el primer competidor y subió al escenario con él concentrándose. El rubio se encargaría por su cuenta de darle una lección a ese sujeto. Su acompañante en ese dúo fue quien escogió la canción al azar de la bolsita que sostenía la pelirroja. 

-La primera presentación dará inicio y su canción es: “The boys are back in town”, ¡Mucho éxito, chicos! 

El público aplaudió con fuerza cuando comenzaron a cantar. Castiel dio una vuelta por el escenario hasta quedar junto al menor para comenzar un juego de altos en el coro del tema y la forma en que los animaban los presentes, le dio a entender que lo hacían bastante bien, aunque ya se esperaba eso de Chuck, desde que superó su pánico ante las multitudes, había dejado muy claro el gran talento que poseía y no le cabía duda que sería uno de los finalistas esa noche. Cuando terminaron de cantar, el público los aplaudió con fuerza y se percató de la pequeña barra que se había forma con algunos de ex miembros de su equipos, en donde se encontraba Lisa, Kevin, Jo y cuatro chicos más del equipo de Lucifer. Posteriormente fue turno de Alister y no pudo negar que aún cuando cumplió con cantar, no había conexión entre ellos como un dueto y se sintió bastante incomodo en el escenario, lo cual seguramente se reflejó en su interpretación. El siguiente turno fue de Estela con su entrenador, así que aprovechó de beber algo para refrescar su garganta y acompañar a los últimos dos participantes de su equipo. 

-Hemos tenido grandes espectáculos hasta ahora- dijo Charlie escuchando los aplausos- Ahora es el turno de Dean Winchester junto a su guía, Castiel, vengan aquí- ambos se dirigieron hacia donde estaba la presentadora- Escojan su canción al azar- el rubio metió la mano en la bolsita y tomó uno de los papeles entregándoselo- La siguiente canción será: “A thousand years”, ¡Ánimo y éxito! 

Ambos se ganaron en un extremo del escenario, quedando frente a frente mientras intercambiaban una larga mirada, colocándose de acuerdo en la interpretación del tema con ese simple gesto y esa era una de las cosas que adoraba de Dean, con él no tenía que demostrar o fingir ser algo que no era, ni mantenerse bajo control o decir cosas con sentidos. En la compañía del menor, solo tenía que asegurarse de disfrutar cada momento, cada segundo juntos, sin preocuparse de algo. Fue eso lo que lo guió a comenzar la canción, acercándose despacio hacia el rubio mientras sentía cada letra como suya. 

Heart beats fast  
(Latidos rápidos del corazón)  
Colors and promises  
(Colores y promesas)  
How to be brave  
(¿Cómo ser valiente?)  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall  
(¿Cómo amar cuando tengo miedo a caer?)  
But watching you stand alone  
(Pero veo que estás solo)  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow  
(Todas mis dudas desaparecen de alguna manera)  
One step closer  
(Un paso más cerca) 

Terminó la última línea quedando al medio del escenario, a un par de metros de su pareja, quien esbozó una encantadora sonrisa para acercarse lentamente mientras cantaba el coro del tema y lo rodeaba con calma, al mismo tiempo que esos orbes esmeraldas le transmitían un amor infinito y genuino. 

I have died everyday waiting for you  
(He muerto todos los días esperando por ti)  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
(Amor no tengas miedo, yo te he amado)  
For a thousand years  
(Durante mil años)  
I'll love you for a thousand more  
(Y te amaré por mil más) 

El moreno sintió su corazón latiendo con fuerza ante el sinfín de sentimientos que le transmitía esa voz junto a esa mirada. Realmente tenía suerte de que un chico tan especial como Dean se hubiera fijado en él y no habría forma posible en que lo separaran de él, no le importaba lo que opinaran sus compañeros de trabajo, el resto de los participantes o el resto de las personas cuando se enteraran de su relación, porque ese amor que se impregnaba en la voz ajena, es todo lo que deseaba y no tenía por qué ocultarlo. Se alejó un par de pasos del menor, antes de voltearse a él para comenzar a cantar. 

Time stands still  
(El tiempo se detiene)   
Beauty in all she is  
(La belleza en todo su splendor)  
I will be brave  
(Voy a ser valiente)  
I will not let anything take away  
(No voy a dejar que nada quite)  
What's standing in front of me  
(Lo que está frente a mí) 

Terminó de pronunciar la última oración con fuerza y tomó una mano de Dean, quien esbozó una sonrisa con su acción para luego cantar las siguientes líneas de la canción hasta que ambos llegaron juntos al coro, permaneciendo de pie uno frente a otro, tomados de la mano y observándose con una intensidad que les hizo olvidar todo a su alrededor, concentrándose solo en la persona especial que tenían delante y ese momento que compartían juntos. 

I have died everyday waiting for you  
(He muerto todos los días esperando por ti)  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
(Amor no tengas miedo, yo te he amado)  
For a thousand years  
(Durante mil años)  
I'll love you for a thousand more  
(Y te amaré por mil más)   
And all along I believed I would find you  
(Y a lo largo creí que te encontraría)  
Time has brought your heart to me  
(El tiempo ha traído a tu corazón hacia mí)   
I have loved you for a thousand years  
(Yo te he amado por miles de años)   
I'll love you for a thousand more  
(Y te amaré por mil más) 

Castiel observó con cariño ese rostro que tanto amaba y reaccionó al escuchar la ovación del público, haciendo una pequeña reverencia junto con el rubio antes de ir con los demás que aguardaban a un lado del escenario. Por la expresión de diversión que tenía Lucifer y la de enfado de Alister, comprendió que esa presentación había resultado mucho más íntima de lo que pretendía ser. Finalmente fue el turno de Tessa y se dio por concluida la primera parte, en donde ahora vendría la evaluación del jurado y los participantes se ganaron en línea para escuchar la decisión. 

-Estuvieron muy bien- dijo Anna con una sonrisa- No esperábamos menos de los semifinalista de esta noche- hizo una pausa- Fueron pequeñas cosas las que definieron la victoria de uno de ustedes, entre ellos, como se complementaron con su entrenador, su técnica vocal y su interpretación, mi voto es para… Chuck, felicitaciones, lo hiciste increíble hoy- el chico asintió emocionado.   
-Estoy de acuerdo con mi chica- habló Balthazar con diversión- Fueron pequeñas cosas las que marcaron una gran diferencia entre ustedes.   
-¿Tu chica?- intervino Lucifer desde el escenario- Así que así de fácil me cambias- replicó infantilmente haciendo reír al público, ya que todos estaban tanto de la relación que existía entre ellos después de una entrevista que dieron el miércoles de esa semana por el programa.   
-Tú eres mi sexy ángel caído favorito, no seas celosito, alcanzo para los dos- respondió causando varias risas- Regresando al tema, hubo una dupla en particular que su química me encantó, además de la ejecución de la canción, mi voto es para- hizo un redoble de tambores con la mesa- ¡Dean! Felicitaciones, ardilla hiperactiva- el menor se sonrojó con sus palabras.   
-Los cinco estuvieron estupendos hoy- dijo Ephraim con diversión- Han mostrado un gran nivel, así que no se desanimen y esfuércense en los siguientes dos desafíos que quedan- observó a los jóvenes durante unos segundos- Debo admitir que mi votación está dividida entre dos personas, Chuck y Dean, me están colocando en un grave aprieto- los dos jóvenes sonrieron- Ambos se complementaron muy bien con su entrenador, su ejecución fue genial y la interpretación estupenda pero hubo uno en particular que tuvo una pequeña ventaja sobre el otro, mi voto es para… ¡Chuck! Ese juego de altos que hiciste con Castiel fue wow- hizo una expresión de admiración- Me fascinó, felicitaciones.   
-Los cinco estuvieron bastante bien esta noche- comentó Miguel con su habitual seriedad- Desde la última vez que estuve aquí, han crecido bastante, el primer criterio para descartar fue complementarse con su entrenador, eso es algo importante en el escenario, ya que a veces hay que improvisar o surge algún imprevisto, el segundo criterio que usé interpretación y finalmente técnica vocal, al igual que Ephraim, quedé en un gran dilema entre Chuck y Dean, ambos estuvieron muy impresionantes esta noche pero hubo uno en particular que tuvo una ventaja y fue la canción, por el hecho de que le permitió lucir de mejor manera su gran talento pero fuera de eso los cinco participantes se encuentran en un muy buen nivel y por eso quiero felicitar a sus entrenadores por el excelente trabajo que hicieron preparándolos durante estos meses- los dos mayores sonrieron- Mi voto es para… Chuck, felicitaciones, concuerdo plenamente con Ephraim que ese juego de altos estuvo impresionante.   
-Tenemos a nuestro primer finalista- dijo Charlie con entusiasmo mientras lanzaban confeti al escenario- ¡Chuck Shirley! ¡Felicitaciones! 

Castiel esperó que su pareja, Tessa y Estela felicitaran al joven por su gran victoria antes de hacerlo él. Si era honesto, no le sorprendía en lo más mínimo que hubiera ganado, había aprovechado muy bien la canción para lucir su fantástica voz y se tenía bien merecido llegar a la final. 

-Iremos a una pequeña pausa comercial antes de iniciar el segundo desafío- dijo Charlie dirigiéndose al frente del escenario- Al volver tendremos los duelos, en donde los cuatro participantes se enfrentaran en dos rondas y será el público quien escoja al segundo gran ganador de la noche, ¡Ya regresamos, no se vayan! 

Tras bambalinas, volvió a felicitar al joven por su gran triunfo de esa noche y observó con una sonrisa como los demás participantes, a excepción de Alister, demostraban el espíritu de la sana competencia con su compañero, especialmente el rubio, quien daba saltitos con Chuck de lo emocionado que estaba. 

-Ahora es tu turno de ganar, amigo- dijo el mayor estrechando su mano- Recuerda que nos enfrentaremos en la gran final.   
-Nunca rompería una promesa- respondió Dean con una amplia sonrisa antes de abrazarlo de nuevo- ¡Estoy tan feliz por ti! Estuviste súper increíble en el escenario con Castiel. 

El moreno sonrió con el entusiasmo de su pareja, le gustaba bastante que no se desanimara por el resultado de la primera competencia y estaba seguro que si ambos se enfrentaban en la final, tendrían una decisión muy complicada para escoger al ganador. Después de desearles éxito a los participantes que aún seguían luchando por otro cupo para la semana siguiente, fue a tomar asiento a donde estaba el resto de los jurados. 

-Tus chicos y chica son muy buenos- lo felicitó Balthazar.   
-Son increíbles- respondió satisfecho con su rendimiento.   
-No olvides que Tessa es también una de las mías- replicó Lucifer sentándose junto al rubio- Cas me la robó pero yo pulí ese diamante en bruto.   
-Ya va a comenzar la segunda parte- anunció Anna- Estoy ansiosa por ver que nos presentarán ahora, todos tienen un muy buen nivel. 

Castiel esbozó una sonrisa con esas palabras, estaba seguro que se llevarían una sorpresa pero lo mejor sería que por fin Dean le daría su merecido a Alister y ya no seguiría insultándolo de esa forma. 

**************************************************************  
N.A: La canción que interpretan Dean y Castiel se llama "A Thousand Years" de "Christina Perri". 

Gracias por leer!  
Saludos! :D


	39. Chapter 39

Cuando Charlie llamó a los cuatro participantes en competencia a subir al escenario, el rubio obedeció respirando profundo. Iba a ganar ese segundo cupo para poder enfrentarse a su amigo en la final pero lo más importante, sería cerrarle la boca a Alister de una buena vez por toda la mierda que le tiraba a diario y las cosas que hizo para sabotear su avance en el programa. Su primer duelo fue contra Estela, a quien consiguió derrotar por un pequeño margen de votación y pasó a la ronda decisiva, a donde también llegó ese sujeto que consiguió ganarle a Tessa en el desafío. 

-¡Última ronda!- anunció Charlie enérgicamente- ¡Dean contra Alister! ¡Éxito, chicos! 

El menor prestó toda su atención a lo que hacía en el escenario su contendiente y el público estaba bastante animado con su actuación. Cuando fue su turno, tomó posición al medio y respiró profundo mientras escuchaba la melodía sonar. Ese era su gran momento, trabajó muy duro los meses pasados para llegar hasta ahí y nadie lo alejaría de su gran objetivo, no cuando contaba con el apoyo de las personas que amaba y mucho menos cuando hacía eso por su madre. Se desplazó hacia adelante en movimientos cortos de zig-zag e indicando a adelante, en un gesto que era para su pareja pero podía interpretarse como para el público.

Oh, her eyes, her eyes  
(Oh, sus ojos, sus ojos)  
Make the stars look like they're not shining  
(Hace parecer que las estrellas no brillan)  
Her hair her hair  
(Su pelo, su pelo)  
Falls perfectly without her trying  
(Cae perfecto sin que ella lo pretenda)  
She's so beautiful  
(Ella es tan hermosa)  
And I tell her everyday  
(Y se lo digo todos los días)

Sabía que en técnica vocal estaría a la par con Alister, así que tendría que potenciar sus puntos fuertes, lo cual aprendió a hacer con su entrenador y sus amigos en los ensayos que tuvieron. Fue alargando algunos finales de las líneas y cantando con fuerza, ya que esa canción es para la persona que ama, así que la impregnó con sus sentimientos por Castiel porque desde un comienzo, se enamoró de ese hombre tal como era, con todos sus defectos y no lo cambiaría cuando ya era perfecto así, tal como decía la canción. 

When I see your face  
(Cuando veo tu cara)  
There's not a thing that I would change  
(No hay una sola cosa que quisiera cambiar)  
Because you're amazing  
(Porque eres asombrosa)  
Just the way you are  
(Así como eres)  
And when you smile  
(Y cuando sonríes)  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
(El mundo entero se detiene a mirarte por un momento)  
Because girl you're amazing  
(Porque chica, eres asombrosa)  
Just the way you are  
(Así como eres)

Se sorprendió cuando el público lo acompañó para cantar el coro, ya que no esperaba que intervinieran de esa forma en la competencia en vivo pero también lo animó para cantar con más ganas y dar lo mejor de sí en escenario, sintiéndose como si realmente estuviera en un concierto frente una gran multitud que lo apoyaba y el sentimiento era increíble. 

Oh you know you know you know  
(Oh sabes, sabes, sabes)  
I'd never ask you to change  
(Que nunca te pediría que cambiaras)  
If perfect's what your searching for  
(Si la perfección es lo que buscas)  
Then just stay the same  
(Entonces simplemente no cambies)  
So don't even bother asking if you look ok  
(Así que ni te molestes en preguntar cómo te ves)  
You know I'll say  
(Sabes lo que voy a decir)

Los presentes volvieron a cantar junto a él el coro y en ese momento se percató que el jurado también estaba cantando con él, incluido Miguel, a quien no esperaba que estuviera ahí esa noche, especialmente después de escuchar sobre el accidente que tuvo en Berlín pero después tendría la oportunidad de preguntarle cómo estaba. Terminó su presentación con una gran nota alta, la cual había practicado mucho junto con Chuck los últimos días e hizo una pequeña reverencia ante la ovación de pie que recibió. Charlie subió al escenario con una sonrisa para luego invitar a Alister que hiciera lo mismo. 

-Muy bien, les recordamos que en este segundo desafío es el público quien escoge al siguiente finalista con su votación- hizo una pausa para observar a los presentes- Hemos tenido increíbles presentaciones esta noche y conocimos al primera finalista, Chuck, quien fue el ganador en la presentación junto a su entrenador Castiel, ahora vamos a conocer a quien lo acompañará a la gran final del próximo domingo- la pelirroja fue aun lado del escenario para recibir un sobre- ¡Aquí están los resultados de la votación!- el rubio se colocó bastante nervioso en ese momento, tenía fe en que ganaría pero tampoco podía confiarse por completo- Con un total del 87% de los votos de nuestro querido público en el estudio y a quienes nos siguen por televisión, la persona que acompaña a Chuck a la gran final de la siguiente semana es- hizo una pausa de varios segundos que colocaron más ansioso al menor- El segundo finalista es… ¡Dean Winchester! Felicitaciones. 

El rubio no reaccionó los primeros segundos hasta que vio a los presentes colocarse de pie para aplaudir, incluyendo el jurado y dio un gran salto de alegría antes de abrazar a Charlie con fuerza, quien lo felicitó por su bien merecido triunfo en ese desafío. Su familia tenía que estar muy feliz en ese momento con su victoria en casa, estaba a muy poco de cumplir su objetivo y conseguir el tan ansiado primer lugar para poder costear el tratamiento de Mary. Observó a Alister que lucía muy molesto y a pesar de todo lo que había hecho contra él, le tendió la mano en un gesto de sana competencia pero fue rechazado con desprecio, así que decidió ignorarlo para dirigirse hacia un lado del escenario, donde se encontraba Chuck con Tessa y Estela pero cuando estaba a menos de un metro, alguien lo jaló por la muñeca, tirándolo hacia atrás y no alcanzó a reaccionar cuando ese sujeto le propinó un fuerte golpe en la mejilla antes de empujarlo del escenario, cayendo estruendosamente al suelo y se le fue encima para seguir golpeándolo. Varias exclamaciones se escucharon entre los presentes y la pelirroja se apresuró en enviarlos a comerciales mientras dos asistentes tras las cámaras intentaban quitarle a Alister de encima sin conseguirlo. 

-¡Hijo de puta! ¡Un maldito callejero como tú no es mejor que yo! ¡Eres una maldita basura, Putichester! ¡Un sucio puto que se abre de piernas para obtener un trato especial!- gritó entre golpes que le daba- ¡No mereces estar aquí! ¡No lo mereces! 

Consiguió detener uno de los puños del mayor y le propinó un fuerte golpe en la mejilla con el cual logró quitárselo de encima para levantarse pero sintió un dolor horrible en la espalda antes de que Alister volviera al ataque, empujándolo contra el escenario y volvió a golpearlo, Castiel lo detuvo por los brazos, consiguiendo reducirlo con la ayuda de Lucifer. 

-¡Dean!- lo llamó Chuck corriendo a su lado y le ayudó a levantarse- ¿Estas…?- el chico se calló abruptamente cuando afirmó la palma contra la espalda de su amigo y sintió algo tibio en ella, apartándola despacio- ¿Sangre…? ¡Estás herido!   
-¿Qué?- se llevó una mano hacia la espalda y luego la quitó, observando el líquido rojo que la teñía. 

En ese momento, toda la adrenalina de la situación comenzó a bajar y fue consciente de lo mucho que le dolía la espalda antes de observar al lugar donde cayó, en el cual vio unos fierros junto al escenario. Se sorprendió bastante cuando el moreno lo tomó en brazos para llevarlo a la parte trasera, yendo rápidamente por el pasillo hacia donde estaba la enfermería. Afortunadamente, solo se había hecho un corte poco profundo al caer, además de quedar con un par de moretones pero ninguna herida es seria, aunque tendría que descansar por al menos un día en cama. 

-Muchas gracias- dijo Castiel al profesional que lo atendió.  
-De nada, cuídalo un momento mientras le informo esto a los productores- el aludido asintió y los dos quedaron solos en la habitación.   
-¿Cómo te sientes, Dean?- preguntó su pareja muy preocupado.   
-Tranquilo, Cas, ya escuchaste al doctor, no es serio- respondió sonriendo para reafirmar sus palabras y el mayor le dio un beso en la frente.   
-Menos mal, Dean… me asusté tanto cuando te vi en el suelo- admitió con tristeza- No podría soportar la idea de que algo te ocurriera…   
-Estoy bien, angelito- aseguró antes de besarlo con cariño- Gracias por ayudarme.   
-Te juro que le hubiera dado una paliza a ese infeliz por tocarte- gruñó sin ocultar la rabia que sentía- No solo va a ser expulsado por esto, vamos a denunciarlo, esta agresión física es un delito, pudo herirte gravemente.   
-Cas…- el rubio negó despacio, ya no quería más problemas.   
-Por favor, Dean, esto no puede quedar así, te hizo algo imperdonable frente a todos- en ese momento recordó que el inicio de esa pelea, incluyendo su caída del escenario salió en la transmisión en vivo y se apresuró en mirar su teléfono, donde tenía cerca de veinte llamadas perdidas de su madre y siete mensajes de su hermano- Y para colmo ha preocupado a tu familia, ¿Qué hubiera ocurrido si fuera grave?- habló con molestia- Tienes que denunciarlo, Dean.   
-Sí… no lo voy a perdonar por esto… fue demasiado lejos- el moreno le acarició el cabello despacio.   
-Ahora llama a Mary, debe estar preocupadísima con lo sucedido. 

El rubio se apresuró en hacerlo y le tomó varios segundos calmar a su madre, asegurándole que se encontraba bien después de lo ocurrido, incluso tuvo que pasarle a Castiel para que se convenciera de que ya había sido revisado por un profesional apto y que estaría bien, además de que el moreno le prometió que harían una denuncia para que Alister recibiera un escarmiento y no se repitiera la situación a futuro, o con otra persona. 

-Sí, mamá, no te preocupes por favor- pidió suspirando bajito- Cas me está cuidando… ¿No vas a felicitarme por mi victoria?- preguntó un puchero.   
-Claro que sí, cariño, estuviste increíble en el escenario y estamos tan orgullosos de ti- el menor sonrió con esas palabras.   
-¡Eres el mejor, hermanito!- gritó Sam por el teléfono- ¡Le pateaste el trasero a ese imbécil!- eso último lo hizo reír.   
-Hiciste un buen trabajo, colega- lo felicitó John con orgullo en su voz- Quiero que ahora vayas directo a la cama a descansar, en cuanto podamos viajaremos hacia allá.   
-Tranquilo, papá, no tienes que apresurarte- dijo sonriendo un poco- Sé que quieren estar conmigo pero no quiero que te presiones por mí, yo estoy bien, Cas está conmigo.  
-Eso nos deja más tranquilos, cariño- habló Mary suspirando- Cuídate mucho y descansa, te amamos.   
-Yo también los amo, mamá, nos vemos pronto- se despidió cortando la llamada y el mayor lo observó sonriendo- ¿Cas?   
-Así que, mientras tu familia llegue aquí, yo estoy a cargo de ti, jovencito- canturreó con cierta travesura- Voy a asegurarme que descanses como un buen gatito y tu angelito se hará cargo de todo lo demás.   
-Gracias, Cas, eres el mejor. 

Unos segundos después llegó el resto de los jurados llegó a verlo junto a sus amigos, quienes se aliviaron bastante porque no fuera algo grave y Lucifer le informó que los productores estaban hablando con Alister pero ya era un hecho que estaba eliminado de la competencia e iniciarían acciones legales por la agresión de la cual fue víctima hace unos minutos. 

-Tenemos que volver- dijo Balthazar revolviéndole el cabello con cariño- Cuando termine el programa vendremos a verte, chiquitín, pórtate bien y no te muevas de aquí, ¿Ya llamaste a Mary? Debe estar muy preocupada.   
-Sí lo hice, hace un momento- afirmó sonriendo- Gracias por su preocupación, chicos.   
-Me quedaré contigo- afirmó Castiel con decisión pero el rubio negó despacio.   
-Agradezco tu preocupación, voy a descansar hasta que termine la transmisión, así que por favor regresa al jurado, Tessa aún está compitiendo y como nuestro entrenador, tienes que apoyarla, por favor- el moreno asintió sonriendo.   
-Tienes razón, hay que continuar, vamos, chicos y pórtate bien, nada de levantarte- ordenó con seriedad.   
-Te doy mi palabra, éxito en tu presentación, Tessa.   
-Gracias, Dean, me alegra mucho que estés bien- se acercó para abrazarlo con cuidado- Felicitaciones por tu victoria, estuviste increíble. 

Le pidió a sus amigos que también fueran con Tessa a animarla por él y después le contarían todo con detalle. Se acomodó sobre la cama quedando de lado, ya que de esa forma no le dolía la herida de la espalda y podía descansar de una manera más cómoda, quedándose dormido a los pocos segundos. 

++++++++++

Castiel estaba muy enfadado con todo lo ocurrido ayer por la noche en la competencia en vivo. Por una parte se alegra que la tercera finalista fuera Tessa pero la agresión de la que fue víctima su pareja lo tenía de mal humor. En la madrugada, cuando se acabó el programa, fue a la enfermería a buscar al rubio, en donde lo encontró dormido y lo trajo de regreso en el auto de Lucifer, ya que no quería despertarlo, ni mucho menos que se abriera su herida, así que lo mantuvo abrazado durante todo el trayecto y lo llevó a su habitación, en donde se encontraba descansando en ese momento. 

-¡Cassie!- su amigo llegó corriendo a su lado con una bolsa-¿Vas a ver al chiquitín?- el aludido asintió- Te acompaño, hace un rato salí y aproveché de comprarle una tarta.   
-Gracias por tu preocupación, Balthy- ambos se dirigieron hacia la casa donde estaba el menor.   
-El chiquitín también es mi amigo, Cassie, así que no tienes que agradecerme, ¿los productores hablaron contigo sobre lo sucedido?   
-Hace una hora, Dean ya debe estar despierto ahora para contarle. 

Al llegar al lugar, se encontraron en el pasillo con Joddy, quien iba hacia la cocina con una bandeja que tenía algunos rastros del desayuno. La mujer les indicó que el rubio ya se encontraba despierto y acababa de comer, así que podían aprovechar que se encontraba solo si querían hablar algo privado con él. Los dos fueron hasta la habitación y el moreno se acercó dándole un cariñoso beso. 

-¿Cómo te sientes, gatito?- preguntó con una sonrisa de alivio.   
-Mejor que ayer, Cas, aunque me duele un poco la espalda cuando me muevo muy brusco- se quejó haciendo morritos mientras permanecía sentado en la cama y con varios cojines tras él.   
-Para eso debes descansar- chiquitín- dijo Balthazar sentándose al borde de la cama- Ten, te traje esto.  
-Gracias, Balthy- sacó la tarta con una gran sonrisa- ¡MI favorita! Muchas gracias.   
-Disfrútala- dijo entregándole una cuchara que estaba en la bolsa.   
-Gatito- lo llamó su pareja acariciándole el cabello con suavidad- Alister ha sido eliminado por la agresión de ayer y hoy daremos una entrevista a la prensa para aclarar la situación, no queremos que ese sujeto aproveche esto para seguir causando problemas, el doctor dijo que debes hacer reposo al menos hasta mañana y evitar moverte bruscamente, es por eso, que después de consultarlo con los otros dos finalistas, Chuck y Tessa, la producción tomó la determinación de aplazar la final hasta el próximo jueves- el rubio lo observó con curiosidad- Sé lo que dirás, que estás bien para competir pero tienes que cuidarte o preocuparás a los demás… especialmente a mí… así que por favor obedece la indicación, la final sigue tal cual pero coincidieron en que no sería justo que compitieras lesionado, no podrías dar lo mejor de ti en el escenario- el menor esbozó una gran sonrisa antes de mirarlo.  
-Estoy muy feliz de haber entrado al programa… encontré a amigos estupendos y te encontré a ti- Castiel esbozó una cálida sonrisa- No pensé… que terminaría conociendo a tantas personas geniales y que se preocupan por mí.   
-Eres un buen chico, ardillita- dijo Balthazar acariciándole la mejilla- No has tenido algo que no te merezcas, chiquitín, así que descansa para que te recuperes pronto y nuestra ardillita hiperactiva vuelva a hacer de las suyas por aquí- el menor se rio con sus palabras.

Dean comió con una gran sonrisa su delicioso postre y unos minutos después, se presentó el resto de los jurados para saber cómo se encontraba. Realmente no esperaba que tantas personas se preocuparan por él y estaba muy feliz por eso. En un momento, se quedó a solas con Miguel y aprovechó de hablar con él, ya que no había tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo antes. 

-¿Cómo te encuentras?- preguntó el rubio curioso- Supe sobre el accidente en Berlín y me tenías preocupado.   
-No fue algo serio- respondió con una pequeña sonrisa- Tú estás peor que yo- el aludido se rio- Veo que las cosas han cambiado bastante desde que estuve por aquí, estás con Castiel ¿Verdad?- el menor asintió sonrojado- Ahora entiendo por qué está diferente, eres una buena influencia para él, Dean, por favor cuídalo muy bien y no lo dejes solo- pidió con genuina preocupación en su voz.   
-Nunca lo dejaré, Miguel, lo amo mucho y él a mí- afirmó con entusiasmo- Aunque solo falta una cosa, que ustedes arreglen lo que pasó- señaló lo último con cautela.   
-Y lo haremos- afirmó el mayor suspirando- Cas estaba preocupado por mí… y me pidió que hablemos para aclarar las cosas.   
-¡¿De verdad?!- el rubio lo abrazó muy fuerte, realmente lo alegraba que tuvieran la oportunidad de conversar lo sucedido- Espero que puedan arreglar las cosas, sé que ambos siguen sintiendo afecto por el otro y pueden volver a ser amigos.   
-Iremos con calma- respondió Miguel correspondiendo su abrazo, algo que pocas veces hacía- Gracias por todo, Dean, me has ayudado más de lo que crees.   
-Me alegra haberlo hecho- dijo con una cariñosa sonrisa cuando la puerta se abrió y su pareja entró observándolos fijamente.  
-Tenemos que marcharnos, los demás nos esperan en la entrada para ir al hotel a dar la entrevista…- el rubio le hizo una seña para que se acercara y cuando lo tuvo a su alcance, lo jaló por el brazo para besarlo- Dean…   
-Me alegra mucho que estés dispuesto a hablar con Miguel, estoy seguro que podrán arreglar las cosas o al menos te quitarás un gran peso de encima- el moreno esbozó una sonrisa antes de revolverle el cabello.   
-Gracias, Dean, procura descansar, ya le dije a Joddy que te ate a la cama si te colocas inquieto- el aludido le sacó la lengua infantilmente- Cuídate, gatito, nos vemos después.   
-Hasta luego, Dean- se despidió el mayor levantándose- Hazle caso a Cas y descansa o te amarrarán como un gatito malo- bromeó haciendo reír al moreno.   
-¡No me molesten!- se quejó el menor cruzándose de brazos- Son unos malvados- esbozó una sonrisa al notar las miradas amistosas que intercambiaron los jurados- Que les vaya bien, chicos. 

Cuando los dos mayores salieron del cuarto, volvió a recostarse suspirando. Se aburriría como ostra sin poder levantarse hasta mañana pero no todo era tan malo, muchas personas lo estaban apoyando y eso le encantaba. Se acomodó sobre la cama con algo de dificultad hasta encontrar la posición adecuada para dormitar un poco. 

Fueron unos golpecitos en su hombro derecho los cuales lo despertaron y abrió los ojos adormilado, encontrándose con el rostro sonriente de Tessa antes de escuchar un ruido, como si estuviera arrastrando algo y se incorporó somnoliento. 

-Chicos…- Joddy posicionó el mueble antes de Chuck dejara una televisión sobre él- ¿Qué hacen?- preguntó más despierto.   
-Vamos a ver la entrevista juntos- aclaró su cuidadora con una sonrisa- Así no te sentirás tan solito, ardilla. 

Los tres se acomodaron sobre la cama y el rubio colocó varios cojines tras él para que no le doliera tanto el sentarse. Joddy encendió la televisión para colocarlo en uno de los canales nacionales y al cabo de unos segundos comenzaron con la transmisión en vivo de la entrevista a los seis jurados del programa de talento junto con uno de los productores. La primera pregunta, fue referente a lo ocurrido ayer con Alister y se sintió un poco mal por la forma en que habló el periodista. 

-Durante la segunda parte de la transmisión en vivo del programa, fuimos testigo de un hecho reprochable, en donde dos competidores se trenzaron a golpes frente a todo el público y tenemos entendido que esto viene de mucho antes, como hemos podido apreciar en las emisiones pasadas del programa, ¿Qué sanciones recibirán los involucrados?- el rubio apretó las sabanas con molestia, él no tuvo la culpa de lo de ayer y no le parecía justo que lo señalaran como responsable.   
-Primero que nada, su información tiene un punto erróneo- habló Castiel con seriedad- Quien actuó de forma agresiva ayer, fue Alister Prescott, después de la votación del público que dejó como vencedor del segundo desafío a Dean Winchester, lo agredió golpeándolo y arrojándolo del escenario para continuar agrediéndolo en el suelo- explicó la situación cruzándose de brazos- Tal como has mencionado, este comportamiento hostil viene de mucho antes, en donde ya se ha visto episodios de menor violencia donde lo han insultado, el programa no va a avalar este tipo de comportamiento y anti valores que no apoyamos, por eso se procedió a su descalificación automática del programa.   
-Hay rumores de que el participante y el programa, colocó una denuncia por esta agresión- comentó el mismo periodista- ¿No será demasiado?  
-Se lo reitero, la violencia no es un valor que promovemos y lo de ayer, fue un hecho muy grave, en donde Alister golpeó a uno de sus compañeros de equipo, dejándolo con lesiones, por las cuales tomamos la decisión de retrasar hasta el próximo jueves la gran final- señaló frunciendo ligeramente el ceño- Si usted cree que golpear a alguien, empujarlo de un escenario en donde al caer se provocó una herida más allá de simples moretones, es algo que no merece una severa sanción, está muy mal- el periodista guardó silencio ante la mirada de reproche del resto de los presentes.  
-¿Cómo se encuentra Dean Winchester?- preguntó una reportera observándolos.   
-Debe guardar reposo unos días y evitar los movimientos bruscos- habló esta vez el productor- Es por eso que aplazaremos la gran final, además que conversamos sobre esto con los dos finalistas que lo acompañarán y ellos no tuvieron inconvenientes.   
-Es bueno saberlo, a diferencia de mi colega, yo sí creo que Alister merecía una reprimenda severa por lo que hizo- opinó otro periodista- También me gustaría destacar lo que acaba de mencionar, sobre la solidaridad que estamos viendo entre los tres finalistas, me parece algo bastante admirable en la competencia, así como también que quienes han llegado hasta esta instancia, son tus participantes, Castiel, ¿Cómo te sientes con eso?   
-Estoy muy orgulloso de ellos, el camino hasta ahora no ha sido sencillo pero cada uno de ellos se ha esforzado mucho para llegar hasta esa instancia y sin importar lo que pase en la final, ya son ganadores. 

El rubio sonrió con las palabras de su entrenador, especialmente con la primera parte cuando lo defendió de esa forma. Lo que no esperaba, es que el par de chicas también se diera cuenta y comenzó a molestarlo con el claro afecto que sentía el moreno por él hasta que Tessa pronunció aquellas palabras. 

-Siendo honesta, entiendo a Castiel, yo también protegería de esa forma a la persona que amo- el menor se colocó muy rojo cuando escuchó esa afirmación.   
-Yo…- comenzó a juguetear con la sabana entre sus dedos.   
-Así es como debe ser, un caballero tiene que proteger a su chico en todo momento, especialmente a una ardillita tan especial como esta- el rubio se cubrió el rostro con las tapas mientras los demás se reían.   
-No te preocupes- dijo Tessa quitando la tela de su rostro sin dejar de sonreír- Estás siendo muy evidente, Dean, lo siento por Castiel- le revolvió el cabello- ¿Por qué será que todos los chicos guapos están ocupados o se emparejan entre ellos? No es justo- se quejó haciendo morritos y los demás se rieron.   
-Cas tiene mucha suerte de tener a un chico como tú- dijo la mayor sonriendo- Así que más le vale cuidarte o se ganará una paliza si hace que nuestra ardillita se coloque triste. 

El rubio se alegró bastante con esas palabras y prestó toda su atención a la entrevista, en donde el productor contaba algunos detalles de la gran final, además de asegurar que tendrían varias sorpresas, asegurando que despedirían a lo grande esta exitosa temporada. Apenas podía contener sus ganas por competir en la final, sería un duro reto derrotar a Tessa y Chuck pero su motivación por obtener el primer lugar es alta, así que daría lo mejor de sí para conseguirlo. 

********************************************  
N.A: la canción que interpreta Dean en la competencia se llama "Just the way you are" de "Bruno Mars". 

Saludos!  
Gracias por leer! :D


	40. Chapter 40

Castiel se alegró bastante cuando su pareja estuvo mucho mejor de sus heridas el jueves, así que fue esa mañana temprano a la casa para despertar al rubio, quien ronroneó suavemente cuando le dio varios besitos en la mejilla antes de abrir los ojos adormilado. 

-Hora de levantarse, gatito- dijo revolviéndole el cabello con cariño- ¿Cómo te sientes?   
-Mmm…- se incorporó estirándose- Estoy mejor, Cas, no te preocupes- bostezó para luego frotarse los ojos- Mmm… son las diez…- volvió a bostezar.   
-¿Te quedaste hasta tarde ensayando ayer?- preguntó con curiosidad.   
-Sí- respondió abrazándolo por el cuello y lo besó- Estamos preparando un gran show, Chuck me está ayudando a perfeccionar mis altos, Tessa me ayuda con los tiempos y yo les estoy a ayudando a desplazarse en el escenario.   
-Oh, me encanta la complicidad que tienen- admitió con una gran sonrisa- Ya solo quedan seis días para la gran final, debes ensayar muy duro, gatito para ganar, sé que puedes hacerlo aunque tienes grandes adversarios.   
-¡Sí! Los chicos son increíbles- afirmó dándole otro cariñoso beso.   
-¿Estás muy cansado, gatito?- el menor negó sin dejar de abrazarlo- Que bien, entonces me gustaría que me acompañaras en algo muy importante…- hizo una pequeña pausa bajando la vista- Voy a… hablar con Miguel… sé que es algo que debería hacer solo pero—dos dedos cubrieron sus labios y observó al rubio.   
-Siempre estaré apoyándote, Cas y por supuesto que estaré contigo ahora.

El menor se levantó estirándose antes de ir hasta el armario para sacar algo de ropa y vestirse. El moreno lo observó en silencio, realmente se sentía muy afortunado de poder estar con un chico tan increíble como Dean Winchester. Cuando su pareja estuvo listo, ambos se dirigieron a la casa de los jueces y fueron a la habitación de práctica, en donde encontraron al mayor que hojeaba unos papeles. 

-Hola, Miguel- lo saludó su chico especial con una sonrisa- Espero que no te moleste que los acompañe ahora, te prometo que estaré en silencio.   
-No eres una molestia- corrigió el cantante- Es gracias a ti que ahora estamos aquí- el moreno se acercó asintiendo en aprobación y se sentó junto a su ex amigo- Bien, supongo iremos directo al asunto y responderé tu gran pregunta… ¿Por qué te lastimé?

Castiel se tensó un poco con esas palabras. Aquel momento seguía muy patente en sus recuerdos y no podía negar que le dolía pero ahora que lo pensaba sin tanta rabia de por medio, debía existir una razón para ese comportamiento, ya que el mayor no es de las personas que hieren a otros a propósito. Se sobresaltó un poco cuando sintió como unos brazos lo rodeaban por la cintura y el rubio afirmó el mentón en su hombro derecho, lo cual lo calmó bastante. 

-Te escucho, Miguel- dijo instándolo a hablar- ¿Por qué fuiste tan cruel conmigo? Tú fuiste… fuiste la persona en quien más confié y… te necesitaba…  
-Y eso no estaba bien- replicó su ex amigo suspirando- Desde pequeños fuimos muy unidos y tú amistad es algo que siempre aprecie y valoré mucho, Castiel, por eso me hice a un lado para que pudieras continuar avanzando- el moreno ladeó la cabeza sin comprender- Antes de que te marcharas del país… cuando recibiste esa carta para tener tu gran oportunidad musical… me alegré un montón por ti, Castiel, sé cuánto amas cantar, es una pasión que compartimos y fue lo que nos unió…   
-Y me hubiera quedado por ti- objetó sintiéndose molesto- Siempre deseamos cantar juntos, habríamos podido—  
-Lo sé- lo interrumpió colocándole una mano en el hombro libre- Pero no puedo ser egoísta, Castiel, no puedo permitir que dejes ir tu gran oportunidad para abrirte camino por mí… después de que rechazaste tomar esa oportunidad… tuve una conversación con tus padres… ellos me contaron que no querías marcharte por mí, por la promesa que hicimos de cantar juntos… no es que me estuvieran replicando algo pero en ese momento entendí que no podía dejar que me usaras de excusa para no dar el siguiente paso… Cas, siempre te apoyabas en mí para tomar todas tus decisiones y ya era momento que hicieras tu propio camino, eso no significaría que no te apoyaría pero lo malinterpretaste… aunque la culpa fue mía también, no supe expresarlo bien- dijo con arrepentimiento en su mirada- Jamás quise herirte, Cas… solo deseaba que pudieras iniciar tu propio camino, brillar por tu cuenta porque tienes un gran talento. 

El moreno mantenía la boca ligeramente abierta por la sorpresa, ya que no esperaba oír todas esas cosas por parte del mayor. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas cuando terminó de comprender lo que acababa de escuchar, siempre pensó que fue traicionado y cruelmente apartado pero fue todo lo contrario, su amigo solo quería darle el empujoncito que tanto necesitaba para comenzar a abrirse camino por su cuenta, con su propia voz. 

-Sé que te hice mucho daño, Cas pero no era mi intención… te herí y no supe como repararlo… por eso seguí comportándome como un idiota contigo, esa era la única forma en que podía interactuar contigo ahora… lo siento mucho.   
-Yo también te debo una disculpa, Miguel- dijo tomando la mano del mayor- Estar con Dean, me ha hecho darme cuenta que he sido muy egoísta, siempre estoy pensando solo en mí, en que nadie me lastime, en no sufrir y ni siquiera me importa lastimar a otros con tal de protegerme a mí mismo y eso fue lo que hice contigo, ni siquiera me molesté en comprenderte, solo me ensimismé en mi dolor… lo siento mucho, Miguel…   
-Vaya que has cambiado, Cas y me gusta mucho verte tan feliz. 

El moreno intercambió una mirada con Dean, quien esbozó una sonrisa soltándolo y luego abrazó a su ex amigo… no, a su amigo, la vida les estaba dando una segunda oportunidad de arreglar las cosas y no la desperdiciaría, ni cometería los mismos errores del pasado. 

-Aún no es tarde ¿Verdad, Cas?- preguntó el mayor acariciándole la espalda.   
-No, Miguel, no lo es.   
-¡Sí!- los dos se voltearon cuando el rubio se levantó dando saltitos de emoción antes de abalanzarse sobre ellos, terminando los tres sobre el escenario- ¡Sabía que podían solucionarlo! ¡Sí!

Los dos jurados intercambiaron una mirada antes de reírse fuertemente, como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacían mientras Dean se quejaba porque se burlaban de él. Después de que se incorporaron, tomó al menor por la nuca para darle un apasionado beso que lo dejó jadeando un poco. 

-Gracias, Dean, eres lo mejor de mi vida- el aludido se sonrojó un poco sin dejar de sonreír.   
-Cas no podría estar en mejores manos- afirmó Miguel revolviéndole el cabello al rubio- Prométeme que vas a seguir cuidándolo como hasta ahora.   
-¡Promesa!- respondió con entusiasmo- Amo mucho a Cas y lo cuidaré, sé que ustedes volverán a tener la misma relación de antes, ¿Qué les parece si desayunamos juntos?- propuso levantándose de un salto- Miguel puede venir con nosotros a comer, ¿Sí, Cas?- preguntó colocando una tierna carita.   
-Claro que sí, Dean, lo que tú quieras, gatito.  
-¡Sí!- festejó saltando y fue a la puerta- ¡Vamos! Los demás nos esperan- salió cantando de la sala de práctica.   
-Tienes un chico muy especial contigo- dijo el mayor dándole una palmadita en el hombro- Cuídalo muy bien, no encontrarás otro igual.   
-Lo sé y no tengo planes de dejarlo ir. 

Los dos siguieron al rubio hasta la casa del equipo Novak para hacer el desayuno en compañía de Joddy y los dos finalistas. Castiel se quedó mirando durante varios segundos a su pareja, quien estaba cantando a coro con sus amigos y entonces tomó una decisión, sabía que sería algo arriesgado pero es lo que deseaba hacer. 

++++++++++

Dean parpadeó varias veces sin dar crédito a lo que estaba viendo frente a él. Era martes y dentro de dos días seria la gran final pero esa mañana el moreno llegó muy serio a su habitación, pidiéndole que fuera a la sala de estar y pensó que se trataba de algo grave pero nunca esperó que ellos estuvieran ahí. 

-Mamá… papá… Sammy… Benny…- su labio inferior tembló despacio por la emoción, antes de ir corriendo hacia ellos para darles un fuerte abrazo- ¡Los he extrañado tanto!- disfrutó de la calidez de su familia y se volteó al mayor- Cas, esto…  
-La producción decidió que antes de la gran final, ustedes debían recibir una sorpresa muy especial que los animara, así que contactó a sus respectivas familias para que estuvieran aquí antes- hizo una pausa- Tessa, Chuck y tú han entrenado muy duro estos días, así que ahora van a tomar un merecido descanso en compañía de sus familias- terminó de explicar con una sonrisa.   
-¡Sí!- festejó dando saltitos de emoción- Me alegra tanto que estén aquí- dijo abrazando a su madre con fuerza.   
-¿Cómo está tu espalda, cariño?- preguntó la rubia preocupada.   
-Ya estoy bien, mamá- respondió dándole un beso en la mejilla- Ya casi no me molesta y el doctor dijo que estoy listo para volver al escenario.   
-Espero que ese hijo de puta reciba su merecido- siseó Benny sin ocultar su enfado- Lo siento- se disculpó después por la grosería que acababa de usar- Es que ese sujeto es un idiota.   
-Así es- lo apoyó John con seriedad- Y espero que reciba un buen castigo por esto.   
-Ya se hizo la denuncia- comentó el moreno con seriedad- Con las grabaciones y el informe del médico, es prueba suficiente para que le den un escarmiento, aunque si soy honesto…- suspiró cruzándose de brazos- Creo que su padre va a evitar que pase una temporada en prisión, así que seguramente solo le prohíban acercarse a Dean de nuevo… lo siento mucho.   
-Eso es suficiente para mí- afirmó Mary acariciando con suavidad la espalda de su hijo mayor- No quiero a ese chico cerca de Dean otra vez.   
-Es mejor que dejemos el tema- intervino el castaño suspirando- Estamos aquí para animar a mi hermanito por su gran paso a la final, así que no manchemos nuestro buen humor por culpa de ese bastardo- siseó lo último conteniendo su enfado.   
-Tienes toda la razón, Sam- dijo el moreno con una sonrisa- Y por eso les tengo otra buena noticia, así como los demás participantes, la producción también pagó para que tengan un rico almuerzo familiar en un excelente restaurant, un auto los está esperando en la entrada para llevarlos.  
-¿Vendrás?- preguntó el rubio observándolo con anhelo.   
-Es un almuerzo para que lo disfrutes con tu familia, Dean- respondió acercándose para darle un beso en la frente- Y por más que me encantaría estar contigo, tengo una reunión con la producción, lo siento.   
-Sí…- susurró decepcionado.   
-No coloques esa carita- pidió el moreno acariciándole el cabello despacio- Aprovecha este momento para estar con tu familia, yo te he acaparado todos estos días- dijo lo último con una sonrisa que el rubio imitó- Nos vemos por la noche, diviértete mucho.   
-¡Sí, Cas!- respondió abrazándolo.

Se despidió de su pareja con un corto beso, ya que sabía que su padre aún no se acostumbraba del todo a esas muestras de afecto entre ellos y luego fue con su familia hacia la entrada, en donde subieron a la furgoneta que los esperaba para llevarlos al restaurant. Cuando llegaron al elegante lugar e hicieron sus pedidos, el rubio les contó sobre el show de preparaba junto a los dos finalistas para el jueves y que sería increíble. 

-Ambos son geniales- afirmó con una gran sonrisa- Será una dura competencia pero estoy ansioso porque llegue el jueves- agregó antes de darle un bocado a su comida- Mmm, esto está muy bueno pero no se compara con lo que tú haces, mamá.   
-Y te prepararé lo que quieras cuando regresemos a casa- dijo Mary acariciándole el cabello- ¿Cómo están las cosas con Cas?- preguntó haciendo que el menor se sonrojara- No seas tímido, cariño.   
-Mmm… Cas me ha cuidado mucho… y desde que nos volvimos pareja… las cosas son fabulosas- respondió algo cohibido por la reacción de su padre.   
-Me alegra oír eso- dijo John con serenidad- Él te está cuidando y ha demostrado que es serio contigo, aunque si te hace sentir mal.  
-Ya, John- pidió la rubia tomando la mano de su esposo- No comiences de nuevo, ¿Cómo puedes amenazar a las personas que hacen tan felices a nuestros hijos? Sí lo hubieras visto cuando increpó a Gabe el sábado pasado- suspiró negando con diversión- Terminarás espantando a ese pobre chico.   
-Es cierto- la apoyó Sam haciendo morritos- Gabe es bueno conmigo y me ama, no sigas amenazándolo, papá, ya te ha prometido de todas las formas que me cuidará y será respetuoso, ¡Ni siquiera nos dejas tomarnos de las manos!- se quejó cruzándose de brazos.   
-Jajajajaja- el rubio tomó otro bocado de su almuerzo- Hasta yo sé cuándo detenerme con mi complejo de hermano, estás exagerando un poquito, papá.   
-¿Recuerdas que conmigo era igual al comienzo?- comentó Benny con diversión y los hermanos Winchester se rieron.   
-Oh sí, papá creía que eras mi novio secreto- respondió el rubio con diversión- Aunque las personas que nos ven siempre creen que estamos saliendo.   
-Eso es porque son demasiado unidos y se malentienden sus actitudes- explicó el menor sonriendo- Yo también pensaba que entre ustedes había algo, mejor que Cas ni se entere o te castigarán, gatito. 

Dean le rodeó el cuello con un brazo a su hermano y le revolvió el cabello mientras lo regañaba sin seriedad ante las risas de los demás pero un ruido llamó su atención y observó a su madre, quien tenía un gesto de dolor antes de que John se apresurará en tomar sus manos para ayudarle a levantarse e ir al baño. El rubio los observó con preocupación antes de girarse al castaño. 

-¿Cómo ha estado mamá?- preguntó percatándose que el más alto hacia una mueca de tristeza que no logró ocultar- Dímelo, Sammy, por favor- pidió tomándolo por los hombros.   
-Mamá… no está muy bien…- respondió afligido- Pero ella quería mucho… estar contigo en la final… el doctor dijo que podía viajar pero tenía que asegurarse de descasar… mamá no quería preocuparte… y por eso me hizo prometer que no te lo diría…- agregó lo último con un sollozo en su voz. 

Con el correr de los minutos comenzó a preocuparse ante la tardanza de sus padres y fue al baño, encontrando a su madre sentada en el suelo, sobre la chaqueta de John mientras éste hablaba por teléfono bastante alterado. Se arrodilló junto a Mary casi llorando y la abrazó con fuerza. 

-Mamá… no quiero que algo te ocurra… no quiero perderte… tienes que colocarte bien pronto…

++++++++++

Castiel se apresuró en llegar hasta la urgencia del hospital, en donde vio a su pareja afuera en compañía de Sam y Benny. Se encontraba en medio de una reunión con la producción cuando recibió el insistente llamado del rubio y tuvo un mal presentimiento porque se supone que estaría festejando con su familia. Una intensa preocupación se apoderó de él cuando el menor le contó entre llantos lo que pasó en el restaurant y sin pensarlo, salió corriendo a tomar un taxi para ir con él. 

-¡Dean!- se apresuró en llegar a su lado y lo abrazó con fuerza- ¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó observando al más alto.  
-Mamá…- dijo hipando por el llanto- Mamá tuvo una recaída… está mal… papá está hablando con el doctor…- explicó pasándose las manos por el rostro y Benny lo abrazó.   
-Esto es mi culpa…- habló el Winchester mayor entre sollozos- Mamá tendría que estar descansando… y por mi culpa viajó…   
-No te hagas esto- pidió el moreno acariciándole los brazos- Mary te adora y por eso está aquí, apoyándote, esto podría haber sucedido en Lawrence o en cualquier parte, no es algo que se pueda predecir, Dean.  
-Mamá va a estar bien ¿Verdad?- preguntó abrazándolo- Ella se recuperará pronto…   
-Mary es una mujer fuerte, gatito, tienes que tener fe. 

Los cuatro estuvieron esperando por casi media hora hasta que John llegó junto a ellos, explicándoles que su esposa tendría que quedarse en observación y era probable que eso durara varios días. El moreno tuvo un mal presentimiento y en cuanto pudo, fue a un lado del pasillo a solas con el mayor. 

-Sé honesto conmigo- dijo observándolo fijamente- Hay algo más ¿Verdad?   
-Sí…- respondió cruzándose de brazos- Los medicamentos ya no están funcionando… y deben someterla a otro tratamiento lo antes posible o podría ocurrir lo peor…   
-Dios, ¿Va a iniciar el tratamiento aquí? – preguntó con seriedad.   
-No… el doctor me habló sobre una opción muy recomendada para estos casos pero tendríamos que viajar del país y el tratamiento es muy costoso- agregó llevándose una mano al cabello- Por favor no se lo digas a los chicos… ya han tenido que cargar con mucho y esto los destrozaría…   
-John…  
-Ya no sé qué hacer, Castiel, mi familia es lo más importante que tengo y Mary… ella es mi vida…- afirmó lo último con la voz rota- Lo siento… te estoy colocando en una situación incómoda…   
-Claro que no- replicó con serenidad- Ni siquiera puedo imaginar lo duro que ha sido para ti, tienes que ser fuerte por Mary y por tus hijos- en ese momento una idea pasó por su cabeza- John… no quiero que te ofendas con lo que diré, ni mucho menos que lo tomes a mal… este tiempo que llevo con Dean, ha sido el mejor de mi vida- admitió con total honestidad- Tu hijo ha cambiado mi vida en todos los sentidos posibles y soy una mejor persona gracias a él- colocó una mano en el hombro del mayor- Cuando los conocí a ustedes, son una familia increíble, unidos, cariñosos, lo que pensé la primera vez que fui a su casa… es que se sentía como un verdadero hogar, por eso no quiero que algo destroce eso, siento mucho aprecio por ustedes, especialmente por Mary y por eso quiero ayudarlos.   
-Castiel no—  
-Por favor- lo interrumpió- Entiendo tus aprehensiones pero realmente quiero ayudarlos, John, tú no tienes idea de lo mucho que me ha cambiado Dean, del impacto positivo que ha tenido en mi vida- habló sincerándose con el padre de su pareja- Yo era muy egoísta, solo pensaba en no sufrir… por eso terminé perdiendo al mejor amigo que he tenido y estuve a punto de perder a otro… Dean me hizo darme cuenta de todos los errores que cometí… de lo asustado que estaba porque me lastimaran y por eso hería a otros con mi actitud- esbozó una cariñosa sonrisa- Gracias a Dean, estoy seguro que pronto recuperaré a mi mejor amigo… ya hablamos las cosas con Miguel y estamos por un buen camino ahora… gracias a él, dejé de herir a Balthazar y ahora estamos más unidos que nunca… Dean ha hecho mucho por mí, John, me ha hecho un hombre mejor y me hace muy feliz… Dean es un chico maravillo gracias a ustedes, Mary y tú son increíbles padres y personas, por favor, deja tu orgullo de lado y permíteme ayudarte, no tienes que cargar con esto solo- se percató que el mayor lo observaba dudoso- Puedes tomarlo como un préstamo si quieres, por favor, John. 

Pensó que tendría que insistir más pero se sorprendió cuando su futuro “suegro”, le dio un fuerte abrazo mientras comenzaba a llorar. Castiel correspondió de inmediato, sabía que el padre de su pareja necesitaba desahogarse de alguna manera, tenía demasiado peso sobre sus hombros y ni siquiera comprendía como lo soportaba solo, sin duda de ahí Dean había heredado esa fortaleza para sobreponerse a las dificultades. Cuando John estuvo más tranquilo, estuvieron hablando respecto al asunto, Mary tendría que recibir un tratamiento de un mes en Madrid, en donde el moreno tenía varios conocidos que podrían ayudarlo para arreglar todo antes del viaje. 

-No sé cómo agradecerte esto, Castiel- dijo el mayor pasándose una mano por el rostro- Ha sido tan difícil… y tú ayuda en este momento me ha devuelto las esperanzas- el aludido se sonrojó un poco con la honestidad en esas palabras.   
-Nunca debes perder la fe, John y yo los apoyaré en todo lo que pueda, cuenta conmigo- habló dándole una palmadita en el hombro.   
-Gracias, mi hijo no podría estar con alguien mejor- afirmó más tranquilo- Regresemos con los chicos, tienen que estar muy preocupados… por favor, no les digas esto todavía, Mary está muy ilusionada con que Dean pueda cumplir su sueño y cantar en la final, no quiere que se distraiga por esto.   
-No te preocupes, te prometo que no se lo diré pero tendrás que hacerlo después, tus hijos deben saberlo- el mayor asintió despacio.   
-Lo haré, gracias, Castiel. 

Ambos regresaron con los adolescentes y el moreno abrazó a su pareja con cariño, dándole besitos por el rostro para intentar confortarlo. Se alegraba bastante que John hubiera aceptado su ayuda, realmente estima mucho a los Winchester y no quería que algo les sucedería, por eso iba a contactar con sus conocidos en cuanto llegara a la casa del jurado para ver todos los detalles del viaje que tendría que hacer el matrimonio a Madrid y se aseguraría que la rubia fuera atendida por los mejores especialistas. 

-Tranquilo, gatito, todo va a salir bien- prometió dándole un cariñoso beso en la frente. Él iba a asegurarse que así fuera. 

*******************************************  
Gracias por leer!  
Saludos! :D


	41. Chapter 41

El rubio se sintió mucho más tranquilo cuando ese jueves por la mañana fue a ver a su madre y ésta se encontraba mucho mejor e incluso le darían el alta pronto. Corrió a abrazarla con fuerza mientras John se llevaba a Sam y Benny a comer algo a la cafetería. 

-Me alegra tanto que estés mejor, mamá- dijo muy entusiasmado.   
-Pronto podré salir del hospital, cariño- le dio un tierno beso en la frente- ¿Cómo estás para esta gran noche?- preguntó acariciando la espalda de su primogénito.   
-Nervioso, mamá- admitió observándola- Será una dura competencia pero daré lo mejor de mí para ganar el primer lugar, no voy a rendirme con mi objetivo, ganaré y podrás someterte al tratamiento mamá y papá ya no tendrá que trabajar tanto- la rubia lo estrechó entre sus brazos con fuerza.   
-¿Qué habré hecho tan bueno para que Dios me enviara uno de sus angelitos?- el menor sonrió con esas palabras.   
-Eres la mejor mamá del mundo, te quiero mucho.   
-Yo también, cariño, me encantaría estar en tu presentación de esta noche, quizás si hablo con el doctor- hizo una mueca de estar pensando en algo.   
-No, mamá, tienes que descansar- pidió el rubio- Sé que aún cuando no podrás estar ahí, tengo todo tu apoyo- esbozó una amplia sonrisa- Voy a dedicarte la primera canción a ti, mamá, será una de tus favoritas, estoy seguro que con ella llegaré hasta el último desafío.   
-Claro que sí, tienes una voz preciosa, cariño y llegas a los demás con ella, sé que estarás increíble hoy. 

El rubio estuvo con su madre hasta después de almuerzo, ya que debía regresar a la casa de los jueces para prepararse para la gran noche y tendrían una última reunión general dentro de una hora. Le dio un fuerte abrazo a sus padres, ya que Sam con Benny estarían apoyándolo por la noche. Tomó un colectivo que lo acercara a su destino y se dirigió hacia su habitación, encontrándose con Chuck en el camino, quien lo llevó hasta la sala de práctica. 

-¿Listo para la gran noche?- preguntó su amigo con una sonrisa.   
-¡Sí! Será increíble- respondió animado.   
-Gracias, Dean- el rubio lo observó con curiosidad- Me alegra mucho que nos volviéramos muy buenos amigos, no solo me has apoyado todo este tiempo, gracias a ti superé mi pánico escénico.   
-Chuck- le tendió la mano y el mayor correspondió su gesto- Realmente quiero enfrentarme a ti en el último duelo de la noche, aún si pierdo, estoy muy feliz de llegar hasta esta instancia contigo, eres un cantante increíble y un excelente profesor, muchas gracias, Chuck- el aludido sonrió- Vamos a dar todo esta noche.   
-Así será, Dean- el joven subió al escenario tendiéndole la mano y el rubio subió también antes de escuchar la música que colocaba su amigo en el teléfono- ¿Recuerdas esto? 

El rubio se rio al escuchar la melodía inicial de “Don´t stop me now”, esa fue la primera canción que interpretaron juntos y marcaba el principio de su amistad. Observó como el mayor iba a un lado del escenario para comenzar a cantar con entusiasmo. Las cosas habían cambiado mucho en esos cuatro meses y se alegraba mucho de haber entrado al programa, ya que ahí conoció a excelentes personas, amigos y al hombre que ama. Ambos cantaron moviéndose entusiasmados por todo el escenario y al terminar, escucharon unos aplausos, viendo en la entrada a Joddy junto con el moreno. 

-Parece que te has contagiado la hiperactividad de nuestra ardilla, Chuck- bromeó su cuidadora y los dos chicos se acercaron sonriendo.   
-Es imposible no hacerlo- respondió dándole una palmadita en el hombro al rubio- Es la mejor cualidad de nuestra ardilla.   
-No me molesten- replicó el menor haciendo morritos- ¿Tessa ya llegó?  
-Aún no- respondió su pareja- Está en camino para la reunión, me alegra verlos tan entusiasmados para la competencia de esta noche.   
-¡Daremos el mejor espectáculo!- canturreó el rubio abrazando por el cuello a su amigo- Y la canción de presentación les va a encantar.   
-¿Y le dedicarás una linda canción de amor a tu personita especial?- preguntó el moreno como quien no quiere la cosa.   
-Mmm, no sé- dijo con travesura- Podría dedicarle una gran canción a mi angelito pero solo si él hace lo mismo conmigo.  
-Parece que estamos siendo mal tercio aquí- intervino Joddy suspirando- Vamos, Chuck, dejemos a los tortolitos que se den ánimos para la gran noche, ¿Quieres algo de beber?   
-Claro, me encantaría, diviértete ardilla, seguro que con un besito te dedicarán tu canción de amor- afirmó riéndose y el menor bajó la vista sonrojado.   
-Idiota… no me molestes…- se quejó haciendo morritos y observó a su entrenador cuando quedaron solos- Entonces, ¿Tendré mi canción esta noche, Cas?

El mayor le rodeó la cintura con los brazos para atraerlo contra su cuerpo y darle un posesivo beso que el rubio no tardó en corresponder, volviéndolo más y más hambriento. De no tener que asistir a la reunión dentro de diez minutos, hubiera empujado a Castiel al suelo para tener una placentera sesión de sexo pero tendría que aguantarse hasta después de la gran final. 

-Te daré todo lo que quieras, gatito- respondió su pareja con una encantadora sonrisa.  
-Lo que quiero ya lo tengo y es a ti- dijo acariciándole el cabello al cantante- Te amo, Cas.   
-Yo también te amo, Dean y tengo una sorpresa para ti- afirmó antes de volver a besarlo.   
-¿Qué sorpresa?- preguntó con curiosidad- Dímelo, Cas.   
-Ya lo sabrás, curiosito- sonrió al recibir un cariñoso beso en la frente- Ahora vamos con los demás- los dos se dirigieron por el pasillo hacia la cocina- ¿Cómo sigue Mary?   
-Muy bien, pronto le darán el alta, Cas, no podrá estar esta noche pero me apoyará por televisión y Sammy y Benny estarán conmigo- dijo muy entusiasta- Ya quiero competir, será increíble.   
-Lo harás fabuloso, Dean, aún cuando yo no podré votar porque ustedes tres son de mi equipo, te estaré apoyando, mi chico especial.   
-Gracias, Cas- lo abrazó para luego detenerse- Por cierto, ¿Has hablado con mi papá? Está algo raro y lo he escuchado hablando por teléfono muy misterioso.   
-No lo sé, Dean pero no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien, mi gatito. 

Esas palabras lo hicieron sentir mucho mejor, lo que sea que estuviera pasando, ya se enteraría después. Durante el resto de la tarde estuvieron haciendo los últimos preparativos para la gran noche, Heaven and Hell se encargaría del show de apertura, después los tres finalistas cantarían en conjunto como presentación antes de dar inicio a la primera parte, en donde se enfrentarían con canciones individuales y el público escogería a quien enviaría directo a la final. Posteriormente, los jurados originales del programa, (Anna, Lucifer, Balthazar y Castiel) presentarían un tema en conjunto, luegoo se enfrentarían en un duelo los dos participantes no escogidos por el público para ganar el último cupo a la final, que sería escogido por los jurados (a excepción del moreno por ser su entrenador) y luego llegarían a la instancia tan esperada del programa, en donde se enfrentarían los dos finalistas con un tema y el jurado escogería al ganador de la primera temporada, que aparte del premio monetario, grabaría un disco en conjunto con los entrenadores. Y para cerrar con broche de oro, Miguel y Castiel harían una presentación en conjunto, esto último sorprendió a varios en la habitación pero no al rubio, quien estaba muy feliz por la noticia. 

Cuando llegó la ansiada noche, Castiel los reunió a los tres en la sala de descanso que solía ocupar su equipo en las anteriores competencias. El rubio esbozó una sonrisa al notar la mirada del orgullo de esos orbes azules. 

-Muy pronto vamos a comenzar, los tres se han esforzado mucho para llegar hasta esta instancia y se han ganado su lugar con arduo trabajo duro pero ahora no les pediré que salgan al escenario a ganar- el trio de chicos hizo un gesto de curiosidad- Quiero que salgan ahí y que se diviertan, quiero que disfruten al máximo sus presentaciones porque ya son unos ganadores al estar aquí- estiró la mano con el dorso hacia arriba.  
-Vamos a divertirnos- dijo Chuck colocando su mano sobre la del mayor.   
-Vamos a dar lo mejor de nosotros- lo apoyó Tessa uniéndose a ellos.   
-Vamos a dar un gran espectáculo- afirmó el rubio con una amplia sonrisa. 

Bobby entró a avisarles que debían ir a sus lugares para comenzar. Castiel les deseó éxito antes de ir con el resto de los jurados y ellos se dirigieron a un lado del escenario, observando como Heaven and Hell se preparaba para la apertura. 

-¡Chicos!- Charlie se acercó con un precioso vestido verde- Mucho éxito en sus presentaciones de hoy, lo van a hacer fantástico.   
-Muchas gracias- respondió el rubio sonriendo- Te ves muy linda.   
-Gracias, ardillita- uno de los productores llamó a la pelirroja- Éxito chicos- se despidió antes de ir hacia el escenario.   
-Es hora del show, chicos- canturreó Chuck. 

A las diez en punto comenzó la transmisión en vivo de la gran final del programa de talento musical, en donde conocerían al ganador de la primera temporada. Dean observó hacia el público, en donde vio a su hermano menor junto a su amigo y los saludó con la mano. Le hubiera encantado que sus padres estuvieran ahí también pero quería que su mamá descansara para que se recuperara pronto, ese era el mejor premio que podría recibir esa noche. 

Cuando Heaven and Hell bajó del escenario, los felicitó entusiasmado por su gran presentación de esa noche y aprovechó de pedirles si su hermano podía tomarse unas fotografías con ellos, ya que era un gran fan de la banda también. 

-Por supuesto que sí, ardillita- respondió Ephraim con diversión- Después de la competencia con gusto lo haremos.   
-¡Gracias!- dijo dando un saltito.  
-Casi es nuestro turno- anunció Chuck riéndose- Controla tu lado de fangirl. 

Dean respiró profundo cuando Charlie los anunció a pasar al escenario y fue el primero en subir para comenzar la presentación, moviéndose por el escenario lentamente mientras escuchaba la melodía hasta que comenzó a cantar, recorriendo con la mirada al público y al jurado. 

I used to think that I could not go on  
(Yo solía pensar que no podría seguir)  
And life was nothing but an awful song  
(Y que la vida no era más que una canción horrible)  
But now I know the meaning of true love  
(Pero ahora sé el significado del amor verdadero)  
I'm leaning on the everlasting arms  
(Estoy apoyado en sus brazos eternos)  
If I can see it, then I can do it  
(Y si puedo verlo, entonces puedo hacerlo)  
If I just believe it, there's nothing to it  
(Y si lo creo)

El rubio se movió dos pasos a la derecha antes de indicar hacia un costado del escenario, por donde subió Chuck cantando el coro de la canción, dando una gran nota alta en la primera línea de la canción para luego interpretar con bastante entusiasmo. Dean caminó hacia él con una sonrisa para rodearle la cintura con un brazo y el otro lo alzó moviéndolo despacio mientras el mayor seguía entonando su parte.

I believe I can fly  
(Creo que puedo volar)  
I believe I can touch the sky  
(Creo que puedo tocar el cielo)  
I think about it every night and day  
(Pienso en ello día y noche)  
Spread my wings and fly away  
(Extender mis alas y volar lejos)  
I believe I can fly  
(Creo que puedo volar)  
I see me running through that open door  
(Me veo corriendo a través de esa puerta abierta)  
I believe I can fly, I believe I can fly  
(Creo que puedo volar, Creo que puedo volar)  
Oh I believe I can fly  
(Oh, creo que puedo volar)

Los presentes se habían colocado de pie para alzar los brazos y moverlos suavemente al ritmo de la música. Dean esbozó una sonrisa al notar lo emocionado que lucía su hermano menor. Intercambió una mirada con Chuck antes de que ambos se retrocedieran un par de pasos para darle el pase a la tercera finalista y Tessa caminó hacia adelante mientras cantaba la siguiente parte. 

See, I was on the verge of breaking down  
(Mira, yo estaba a punto de romperme)  
Sometimes the silence can seem so loud  
(A veces el silencio puede parecer tan fuerte)  
There are miracles in life I must achieve  
(Hay milagros en la vida que se deben alcanzar)  
But first I know it starts inside of me  
(Pero primero sé que empiezan dentro de uno mismo)  
If I can see it, then I can be it  
(Y si puedo verlo, entonces puedo hacerlo  
If I just believe it, there's nothing to it  
(Y si lo creo)

Los tres finalistas fueron al frente del escenario y cantaron el coro al unísono, congeniando muy bien sus voces, terminando de pronunciar la última línea para luego abrazarse, recibiendo la ovación del público. La pelirroja los felicitó por la gran presentación y les pidió que fueran a prepararse para la competencia individual mientras ella anunciaba las sorpresas para la gran noche y los enviaba a una pausa comercial. Dean fue corriendo a cambiarse de ropa, aún cuando era el segundo, quería estar listo. Cuando regresaba por el pasillo, se encontró con Balthazar y Lucifer, quienes lo felicitaron por su presentación. 

-Tendremos una difícil elección esta noche- dijo el rubio mayor- Los tres son tan buenos, nos están colocando en un aprieto- se quejó haciendo un puchero.   
-Nos van a dar un gran espectáculo- agregó la pareja del vocalista- Por cierto, ardillita, tu chico fue a la sala de descanso del jurado, seguro que te dará un buen incentivo para que des lo mejor de ti. 

Dean se rio con sus palabras y se despidió de ellos para ir corriendo hacia donde estaba su pareja para reclamar su besito de la buena suerte pero se detuvo al escucharlo hablar por teléfono con John, ¿Por qué Castiel estaba hablando con su padre? 

-Claro que sí, estuvo grandioso en la apertura, ahora cantará después de Tessa en la competencia individual- asintió con una sonrisa antes de colocarse serio- Tranquilo, John, ya hablé con mis conocidos y la próxima semana podrán viajar a Madrid- el rubio entrecerró los ojos, ¿Un viaje? Sus padres no le habían contado de eso- Oye, ya te lo dije- continuó suspirando bajito- No tienes que agradecerme, quiero ayudarlos y Mary necesita someterse a un tratamiento pronto o su condición empeorará- el menor abrió los ojos en señal de sorpresa- Sí, no te preocupes, todo está listo, cuando nos juntemos mañana te daré los detalles pero no te preocupes, esa clínica es la mejor del país y ella se recuperará. 

El rubio negó despacio mientras las lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas y en cuanto su pareja terminó la llamada, entró al cuarto muy serio. Ya tenía sospechas de que su padre ocultaba algo relacionado al estado de salud de su madre pero jamás esperó que Castiel lo supiera, le había prometido que no lo sabía. 

-¿Qué le pasó a mi mamá?- preguntó apretando los puños.   
-Dean… ¿Hace cuánto estás ahí?- respondió el mayor acercándose despacio- Por favor cálmate.   
-¡Me mentiste!- gritó sollozando- ¡Mi mamá está mal y tú lo sabías!   
-Dean, por favor- el moreno lo tomó por el brazo pero lo apartó de un empujón.   
-¡¿Qué le pasa a mi mamá?!- su entrenador no respondió- ¡Dímelo!   
-No está bien… su condición está empeorando y… debe someterse a un tratamiento cuanto antes…- el menor negó despacio, ¿Cómo John le había ocultado algo tan importante?   
-No… mamá… tengo que ir con ella- iba a salir corriendo pero su pareja lo detuvo por el brazo.  
-No, Dean, precisamente esto es lo que no quería Mary, ella desea que te presentes esta noche y cumplas tu sueño, ella sabe cuánto amas cantar, además, ya hablé con John y—  
-¡Me mentiste!- gritó apartándolo llorando- Mi mamá… mi mamá está mal y tú me lo ocultaste…- sollozó pasándose las manos por la cara.   
-No era mi intención, Dean pero es John quien debía decírtelo, no yo—  
-¡Eres mi pareja!- reclamó molesto- Eres un idiota, Castiel, ¡Te detesto! 

Salió corriendo de ahí y se encerró en uno de los baños a llorar por varios minutos. No podía creer que le mintieran respecto al estado de Mary, si algo le llegaba a suceder… no, no quería pensar en eso. Sacó su teléfono y marcó el número de John, quien le respondió entusiasta. 

-Estuviste genial, cole— no le permitió terminar la oración.   
-¡¿Por qué me mentiste?!- gritó angustiado- ¡¿Por qué me ocultaste que mamá está mal?!- las lágrimas volvieron a brotar de sus parpados.   
-Dean… eso…  
-¡No intentes negarlo! Escuché a Castiel cuando hablaba contigo hace un momento… y él me confirmó todo… ¿Cómo pudiste…? Mamá está mal…- no pudo seguir conteniendo sus sollozos cuando escuchó aquella voz.   
-Cálmate por favor, cariño- pidió Mary con preocupación- Yo estaré bien, van a darme el alta pronto y las cosas mejorarán, quiero que ahora te concentres en la competencia, este es tu sueño, cariño, por favor no te rindas.   
-Mamá…- consiguió tranquilizarse un poco- ¿Sammy lo sabe…?   
-No cariño y por favor no se lo digas… vamos a hablar pero por favor no te desconcentres ahora, estás tan cerca de alcanzar tu sueño, Dean.   
-No quiero perderte… no quiero…- susurró antes de cortar la llamada. 

Se tomó unos minutos para calmarse y salió dirigiéndose por el pasillo hacia el escenario, en donde escuchó el tema que había escogido Tessa para el primer desafío y se detuvo a mitad de camino. Era imposible que pudiera interpretar su canción cuando se sentía tan mal y abatido pero tampoco podía retirarse después de oír a Mary y tomó una decisión, yendo hacia donde estaban los encargados de sonido para hacer un cambio de último minuto pero necesitaba hacerlo porque esa era la única canción que podría interpretar sintiéndose de esa forma. 

*******************************************************  
N.A: La canción que interpretan los finalistas (Dean, Chuck y Tessa) en la apertura se llama "I Believe I Can Fly" de "R. Kelly". 

Gracias por leer!  
Saludos! :D


	42. Chapter 42

Castiel estaba muy preocupado por su pareja, después de que se marchó corriendo, no consiguió encontrarlo antes de tener que regresar al jurado. Procuró prestar atención a Tessa para luego aplaudirla de pie por su excelente presentación y volvió a sentarse cabizbajo. 

-¿Qué sucede, Cassie?- preguntó su amigo en un murmullo e inclinándose hacia él.   
-Cometí un error, Balthy… Dean me detesta… y no sé dónde está, no sé si cantará esta noche- respondió angustiado.   
-¿De qué hablas?- intervino Miguel que estaba a su otro lado- ¿Cómo que no cantará?- el moreno les contó lo sucedido mientras miraba a Charlie, quien estaba comentando lo que aún quedaba de la noche- Sé que no debí ocultárselo pero es John quien debe decírselo, no yo… y ahora se enfadó conmigo… Mary no querría que abandonara la competencia.   
-No lo hará- afirmó Miguel con determinación- Sé que Dean va a cantar ahora y seguramente nos dará un gran espectáculo- el moreno bajó la vista- No hiciste algo malo, Cas, luego de la competencia habla con él y explícale todo, sé que Dean lo entenderá, te quiere demasiado para dejarte por esto, solo fue la molestia y la tristeza del momento.   
-Eso espero…- susurró cruzándose de brazos.   
-¡Démosle un fuerte aplauso a nuestro segundo finalista de la noche, Dean Winchester! El escenario es todo tuyo. 

El moreno buscó con la mirada al rubio, quien subió al escenario por la derecha pero no era el mismo chico alegre y entusiasta al que siempre estaban acostumbrados, sino que lucía muy triste, cabizbajo y cuando comenzó a cantar percibió claramente sus sentimientos, tal como cuando le dedicó “Say something” pero ahora su interpretación era mucho más gris, triste e incluso desesperada.

Musing through memories  
(Meditando a través de los recuerdos)  
Losing my grip in the grey  
(Perdiendo mi agarre en lo gris)  
Numbing the senses  
(Adormeciendo los sentidos)  
I feel you slipping away  
(Siento que estás escapando lejos)  
Fighting to hold on  
(Luchando por aguantar)  
Clinging to just one more day  
(Aferrándome por un solo día más)  
Love turns to ashes  
(El amor se convierte en cenizas)  
With all that I wish I could say  
(Con todo lo que me gustaría poder decir)  
I'd die to be where you are  
(Me muero por estar donde tú estás)  
I tried to be where you are  
(Traté de estar donde tú estás)

El moreno se sintió muy mal escuchando al rubio, quien se movía lentamente por el escenario. Esa no era la canción que iba a presentar en el primer desafío pero después de lo ocurrido, no le sorprendía que lo único que pudiera interpretar fuera algo así de triste. Lo único que deseaba en ese momento, era subir junto a su pareja para abrazarlo con fuerza y prometerle que todo estaría bien, afirmarle que había conseguido a los mejores especialistas del país para que se hicieran cargo del tratamiento de Mary. 

Every night, I dream you're still here  
(Cada noche, sueño que todavía estás aquí)  
The ghost by my side  
(El fantasma a mi lado)  
So perfect, so clear  
(Tan perfecto, tan claro)  
When I awake, you'll disappear  
(Cuando despierto, tú desapareces)  
Back to the shadows  
(De regreso a las sombras)  
With all I hold dear  
(Con todo lo que aprecio)  
With all I hold dear  
(Con todo lo que aprecio)  
I dream you're still here  
(Sueño que todavía estás aquí)  
I dream you're still here  
(Sueño que todavía estás aquí)

La intensidad en la voz de su chico especial, su ejecución, técnica vocal e interpretación estaban siendo realmente sorprendentes en el escenario, lo cual le aseguró que se conectaba muy fuerte con ese dolor que sentía y lograba transmitirlo a la perfección a los presentes. Por unos segundos se vio tentado a ir a darle un abrazo pero Balthazar lo detuvo por el brazo antes de que se levantara y negó despacio. Sabía que esa era la única forma en que el rubio podía quitarse parte de la tristeza que sentía, la música era su desahogo pero realmente le dolía en el alma verlo así. Necesitaba aclarar las cosas cuanto antes y que su ardillita hiperactiva entusiasta, volviera a hacer de las suyas en el escenario, porque esa era la esencia de Dean, esa era la forma en que deseaba verlo siempre y tenía que disculparse cuanto antes por su mentira. 

Ever slightly out of reach  
(Cada vez fuera de mi alcance)  
I dream you're still here  
(Sueño que todavía estás aquí)  
But it breaks so easily  
(Pero se rompe tan fácilmente)  
I try to protect you  
(Trato de protegerte)  
I can't let you fade  
(No puedo dejar que se desvanezcan)  
I feel you slipping  
(Siento que te desvaneces)  
I feel you slipping away  
(Siento que te desvaneces a lo lejos)

Castiel observó discretamente al resto del jurado, quienes parecían igual de afectados y preocupados por la desgarradora presentación que estaba haciendo el rubio en el escenario. Giró hacia el público, quienes guardaban un respetuoso silencioso y varios permanecían abrazados. Ahora entendía aquello especial que vio en Dean la primera vez, tenía el poder para llegar a los demás usando solo su voz y él fue el primero en caer ante su gran talento durante la audición, por eso le dolía que ese chico tan especial, tan alegre, tan entusiasta, tan gentil, tan amable, estuviera sufriendo ahora de esa forma.

Every night, I dream you're still...  
(Cada noche, sueño que todavia...)  
Every night, I dream you're still here  
(Cada noche, sueño que todavía estás aquí)  
Every night, I dream you're still...  
(Cada noche, sueño que todavía...)  
Every night, I dream you're still here  
(Cada noche, sueño que todavía estás aquí)  
Ever slightly out of reach  
(Cada vez fuera de mi alcance)  
I dream you're still here  
(Sueño que todavía estás aquí)

El rubio terminó la canción con la vista en el suelo mientras el público lo aplaudía de pie por su presentación. Charlie se acercó a él y le dijo algo apartando el micrófono antes de abrazarlo para luego despedirlo e indicarle al último finalista que subiera. Si era honesto, Castiel no prestó mucha atención, estaba demasiado ansioso porque fueran a la pausa para ir a hablar con Dean sobre lo ocurrido y conseguir que ese rostro que adoraba volviera a iluminarse con una sonrisa. Cuando Chuck terminó su presentación, una de las mejores que había hecho en el programa a su parecer, la pelirroja hizo subir al escenario a los tres finalistas mientras el público votaba. 

-Vaya que ha mejorado desde la última vez que lo escuché- comentó Miguel mientras esperaban- Esa interpretación me sorprendió y más aún el silencio que provocó.   
-Yo prefiero a la ardillita entusiasta- replicó Balthazar- No voy a negar que estuvo genial ahora pero me sentí muy triste después de oírlo… por eso me gusta mucho más cuando nos anima con su voz.  
-Yo también lo prefiero sonriendo- lo apoyó Castiel cruzándose de brazos.   
-¡Muy bien! Las votaciones han terminado- concluyó Charlie con una sonrisa- Gracias a nuestro fabuloso público que nos ha acompañado a lo largo de esta temporada- hizo una pausa antes de continuar- Recuerden que ahora quien obtenga la mayoría de votos pasará directamente al encuentro final mientras que los otros dos se enfrentarán en fantástico duelo en donde nuestro querido jurado, a excepción de Castiel por ser su entrenador, van a tener la difícil tarea de escoger al segundo finalista que se enfrentará por el gran premio del primer lugar- la pelirroja fue a un lado del escenario para tomar un sobre que le entregaron- ¡Vamos a darle un fuerte aplauso a nuestros tres finalistas!- el público se colocó de pie para hacerlo y Charlie sacó el contenido del sobre leyéndolo antes de sonreír- Según la votación del público, tanto presente como quienes nos acompañan desde su hogar, con un 45% de las preferencias versus un 20% y 35%, el primer gran finalista de esta noche es…- el moreno observó a su pareja ansioso, los tres lo habían hecho muy bien, cualquier podría ser el ganador de esa ronda- ¡Dean Winchester! 

Castiel hubiera saltado de la emoción ante esa gran victoria de su pareja pero guardó la compostura y se giró a la derecha al oír los gritos entusiastas de Sam y Benny, quienes festejaban abrazándose mientras saltaban. Volvió a fijar su atención en el menor, quien era felicitado por sus amigos y a pesar de que sonrió, podía notar la tristeza en su mirada, fue por eso que aprovechó la pausa comercial, en donde se supone que se prepararían para el espectáculo del jurado y fue a buscar al rubio a la sala de descanso, agradeciendo que estuviera solo. 

-Por favor escúchame- pidió acercándose a él- Lamento mucho haberte ocultado todo pero—se quedó en silencio cuando lo abrazaron con fuerza- Dean…- lo estrechó entre sus brazos con cariño.   
-Perdóname…- susurró ocultando el rostro contra su pecho- No te detesto…   
-Lo sé, gatito, lo sé- respondió aliviado y lo tomó por las mejillas para besarlo- Te amo, gatito, felicitaciones por ganar el primer desafío, estuviste increíble en el escenario.   
-Cas…- las lágrimas comenzaron a surcar las mejillas ajenas- Cas… mi mamá…   
-No, no llores- pidió suavizando su voz- Mary va a estar bien, lo prometo, el tratamiento al cual debe someterse y que recomendó el doctor por su efectividad, es muy costoso, Dean.   
-Ganaré el primer lugar- dijo angustiado.   
-Lo sé, amor pero no será suficiente- esos orbes esmeraldas se volvieron acuosos por las lágrimas- En cuanto John me contó lo que pasaba, le ofrecí mi ayuda- el menor lo observó sin entender- Tengo algunos conocidos en Madrid y con ellos pude arreglar todo para el viaje de tus padres, Mary podrá someterse al tratamiento que necesita.   
-¿De verdad?- preguntó esperanzado- ¿Papá aceptó?  
-Sí, al principio no quería pero sobrepuso el bienestar de su esposa y familia antes que su orgullo- el rubio sonrió ampliamente.   
-Entonces…   
-Sí, gatito- afirmó dándole otro beso en la frente- La próxima semana ellos viajarán a Madrid, contacté con los mejores profesionales para que se encarguen del tratamiento de tu madre en la mejor clínica del país, no tienes que preocuparte, va a estar bien, ella va a—

No pudo terminar la oración cuando el menor se abalanzó sobre él sin medir su fuerza, terminando ambos en el suelo pero le dio lo mismo al notar que su pareja sonreía ampliamente mientras lloraba por la emoción. Estuvieron por varios minutos de esa forma hasta que escucharon unos golpes a la puerta y el moreno fue abrir, sorprendiéndose bastante al encontrarse con esas dos siluetas tras Sam y Benny. 

-Adelante- dijo con una sonrisa y se hizo a un lado- Mira quien vino a felicitarte, Dean. 

El rostro del rubio se iluminó de alegría al reconocer a sus padres y corrió hacia ellos a abrazarlos con fuerza antes de hacer lo mismo con su hermano y su amigo. Castiel se sintió mucho mejor cuando su pareja volvió a su humor habitual y fue hacia ellos.

-Qué bueno tenerlos aquí- los saludó con una sonrisa- ¿Estás mejor, Mary? Deberías descansar.   
-Estoy bien y me preocupé bastante cuando te escuché en la televisión, Dean- éste la abrazó con fuerza- Cas ya te lo contó ¿Verdad?- el rubio asintió.   
-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó Sam con curiosidad- ¿Pasó algo?   
-Luego lo hablaremos, colega- prometió John- Ahora, vamos a apoyar a Dean en la final, estoy tan orgulloso de ti, hijo.   
-Los chicos los llevarán hasta sus lugares- comentó el cantante- Bien, tengo que prepararme para la siguiente presentación, nos vemos después- le acarició el cabello a su pareja- Da lo mejor de ti, gatito y diviértete como nunca en el escenario, es tu momento. 

El menor lo abrazó por el cuello para besarlo antes de apartarse con una sonrisa. Castiel se marchó por el pasillo mucho más animado, adoraba ser capaz de confortar a su pareja de esa forma y devolver esa hermosa sonrisa a su rostro. Cuando se reunió con el resto de los jurados, no tardaron en asediarlo a preguntas y les contó lo ocurrido sin quitar la sonrisa de sus labios. 

-Eres un ternurita, Cassie- lo molestó su amigo abrazándolo con travesura- Mira cómo te cambia la carita tu chiquitín.   
-Así como Lucy lo hace contigo- afirmó con arrogancia y el rubio se sonrojó un poco.   
-Touché- dijo Anna con diversión- ¿Están listos, chicos?  
-Yo nací listo, guapa- respondió el mayor con coquetería.   
-No me engañes, Lucy- replicó Balthazar haciendo morritos- ¿Por qué a mí no me dices guapo? ¿O preciosura?   
-¿Acaso no te lo digo lo suficiente en la cama, cariño?- preguntó el aludido con malicia- Me encargaré de dejártelo claro hoy.   
-Nooooo, invoqué a la bestia- se ocultó tras la pelirroja- Defiéndanme del ángel caído, Anna, Cassie. 

Los dos jurados se rieron con el infantil comportamiento de Balthazar y se alistaron para la siguiente presentación que darían. Ahora que había arregla las cosas con su pareja, se sentía mucho mejor y tenía preparada una gran sorpresa para él cuando terminara la competencia. 

++++++++++

Dean se sintió más animado cuando el moreno le dio gran noticia respecto al tratamiento de su madre que el costearía y lo que completó su inmensa felicidad, se produjo cuando sus padres llegaron al programa en vivo y fue junto a ellos para disfrutar de la presentación de los cuatro jurados permanente que tenía el programa a lo largo de su primera temporada. Varias veces se quedó embobado observando a su pareja, quien de vez en cuando miraba en su dirección mientras cantaba entusiasmado con los demás. Cuando terminaron, aplaudió con fuerza, ganándose un par de burlas de su hermano y Benny. 

-Tu amorcito canta increíble- señaló su amigo dándole codazos cómplices- Apuesto que te encanta que te cante al oído, pillín.   
-¡No me molestes!- pidió haciendo un gran puchero.  
-Tú novio es una superestrella, aprovecha eso- se burló el castaño con diversión- Puede darte un montón de conciertos privados.   
-¡Mamá, calla a tu hijo!- acusó haciendo reír a su familia y prestó atención cuando Charlie subió al escenario para continuar con la siguiente parte de la competencia- Los chicos van a cantar- dijo observando atentamente al escenario- Me encantaría que ambos pudieran ganar, los dos son geniales… ¿A quién voy a animar?   
-Ambos son tus amigos, así que anímalos muy fuerte- respondió Mary abrazándolo.   
-Tienes razón, mamá, como siempre. 

Durante la presentación de los dos finalistas, estuvo apoyándolos lo más fuerte que pudo junto con Sam y Benny. Sin importar quien llegara a la final con él, iba a ser un encuentro genial y a esas alturas, ya se sentía ganador en todos los sentidos posibles, así que ahora solo procuraría disfrutar como nunca su última presentación en vivo en el programa. Escuchó atentamente las excelentes críticas del jurado hasta que cada uno comenzó a dar su voto y escogieron a cuál de los dos se enfrentaría él por el primer lugar. 

-¡Démosle un fuerte aplauso al ganador de este encuentro!- el público aplaudió de pie- ¡Felicitaciones, Chuck!

Dean abrazó a su familia antes de ir tras el escenario para prepararse en la última instancia de la competencia. Cuando vio a sus dos amigos, corrió hacia ellos a abrazarlos con fuerza y felicitarlos por su gran actuación de esa noche. Tessa les deseó éxito en el escenario y fue junto a sus padres, prometiéndoles que los animaría muy fuerte. 

-Den lo mejor, chicos y disfrútenlo- se despidió yendo hacia el público.   
-No puedo creerlo- dijo el mayor tomando sus manos- Estoy tan feliz de competir contra ti, Dean.   
-Yo también- respondió dando saltitos de emoción- Vamos a dar lo mejor y sin importar quien gane, divirtámonos mucho en el escenario.   
-Así será, ardillita- afirmó abrazándolo con una sonrisa y ambos subieron al escenario cuando la pelirroja los llamó.  
-¡Vamos a dar inicio al momento tan esperado por todos!- los presentes aplaudieron con fuerza- Chuck o Dean, uno de ellos será el gran ganador de esta primera temporada, como Chuck acaba de presentarse, quien comenzará ahora será Dean, éxito chicos y reciban este fuerte aplauso de nuestro querido público. 

El rubio se dio un fuerte abrazo de ánimo con su amigo, antes de quedar solo en el escenario y observó al jurado, quienes correspondieron su gesto sonriendo. A diferencia de la actuación anterior, ya no se sentía triste, sino que todo lo contrario, inmensamente alegre y esa canción representaba su entusiasmo habitual. La música comenzó a sonar y respiró profundo antes de comenzar el espectáculo. 

In the car i just can´t wait  
(En el auto, simplemente no puedo esperar)  
To pick you up on our very first date  
(Para recogerte en nuestra primera cita)  
Is it cool if i hold your hand?  
(¿Sería bueno si te cogiera la mano?)  
Is it wrong if i think it´s lame to dance?  
(¿Sería malo si creo que es tonto bailar?)  
Do you like my stupid hair?  
(¿Te gusta mi estúpido pelo?)  
Would you guess that i didn´t know what to wear?  
(¿Te creerías que no sabía qué ponerme?)  
I´m too scared of what you think  
(Estoy demasiado asustado de lo que pienses)  
You make me nervous so i really can´t eat  
(Me pones tan nervioso que no puedo ni comer)

Mientras cantaba, hizo varios gestos exagerados que hicieron reír al jurado y al público pero la mayor parte de tu atención estaba en el moreno, quien lo miraba con diversión. Esa era la música que le gustaba hacer, quería compartir su alegría, su entusiasmo y hacer disfrutar a las personas que lo escuchaban, así como lo hacía con Benny cuando cantaban en las calles. 

Let´s go, don´t wait, this night´s almost over  
(Vamos, no esperemos, la noche casi ha terminado)  
Honest, let´s make this night last forever  
(Sinceramente, vamos a hacer que esta noche dure para siempre)  
Forever and ever, let´s make this last forever  
(Para siempre y jamás, vamos a hacer que dure para siempre  
Forever and ever, let´s make this last forever  
(Para siempre y jamás, vamos a hacer que dure para siempre)

Esa noche era simplemente perfecta y le encantaría que durara para siempre, su madre podría someterse al tratamiento que tanto necesitaba, su padre ya no tendría que trabajar tanto para solventar los gastos, su hermano no estaría triste ni volvería a llorar por la enfermedad de Mary, había encontrado valiosos amigos en el programa y contaba con el apoyo y amor incondicional de Castiel. Ojala esa noche durara para siempre, al igual que la felicidad que sentía en ese momento. 

When you smile, i melt inside  
(Cuando sonríes, me derrito por dentro)  
I´m not worthy for a minute of your time  
(No merezco ni un minuto de tu tiempo)  
I really wish it was only me and you  
(Realmente deseo que estuviésemos solos tú y yo)  
I´m jealous of everybody in the room  
(Estoy celoso de todo el mundo en la sala)  
Please don´t look at me with those eyes  
(Por favor, no me mires con esos ojos)  
Please don´t hint that you´re capable of lies  
(Por favor, no insinúes que eres capaz de mentir)  
I dread the thought of our very first kiss  
(Temo al pensar en nuestro primer beso)  
A target that I´m probably gonna miss  
(Un objetivo que probablemente me pierda)

El ambiente tan animado que se había formado, solo incitaba al rubio a cantar con el mismo entusiasmo, disfrutar al máximo de ese momento porque ya se sentía un ganador con todas las cosas que obtuvo del programa. Observó a su familia que lo animaba con fuerza, al moreno que mantenía una cariñosa sonrisa en sus labios y el orgullo se reflejaba en sus orbes azules. Dio una vuelta por el escenario antes de detenerse frente a Chuck, tomándolo de la mano para que subiera con él y ambos cantaron juntos la parte final. 

Let´s go, don´t wait, this night´s almost over  
(Vamos, no esperemos, la noche casi ha terminado)  
Honest, let´s make, this night last forever  
(Sinceramente, vamos a hacer que esta noche dure para siempre)  
Forever and ever, let´s make this last forever  
(Para siempre jamás, vamos a hacer que esta noche dure para siempre)  
Forever and ever, let´s make this last forever  
(Para siempre jamás, vamos a hacer que esta noche dure para siempre)  
Forever and ever, let´s make this last forever  
(Para siempre jamás, vamos a hacer que esta noche dure para siempre)  
Forever and ever, let´s make this last forever  
(Para siempre jamás, vamos a hacer que esta noche dure para siempre)

Ambos terminaron con una gran nota alta antes de abrazarse entusiasmados mientras escuchaban la ovación del público. Sabía que la competencia era individual pero realmente deseaba cantar con su amigo en esa última presentación en el programa, Chuck le había ayudado de muchas formas y quería compartir ese momento tan importante con él. Cuando fue el turno de su amigo, esbozó una sonrisa al escuchar “Don´t stop me now” y a la mitad de la canción, lo subió con él al escenario. Esa fue el primer tema que hicieron juntos durante la competencia y le parecía genial que también fuera el último. El público los ovacionó de pie y la pelirroja se acercó a ellos con una sonrisa. 

-¡Felicitaciones, chicos! Nos han sorprendido con excelentes presentaciones esta noche pero lamentablemente solo uno de ustedes se convertirá en el ganador de la primera temporada- anunció Charlie entusiasmada- Ahora nuestro jurado tendrá la difícil tarea de escoger al ganador, vamos a escuchar sus opiniones y su votación. 

***************************************************************  
N.A: Las canciones que interpreta Dean son, en la semifinal: "Still here" de "Digital Daggers" y en la final "First Date" de "Blink 182". 

Gracias por leer!   
Saludos! :D


	43. Chapter 43

Castiel observó a los dos finalistas con una sonrisa, ambos eran igual de buenos y lo que definiría al ganador serían pequeños detalles en su presentación individual, bueno, la parte que fue como solista y debía admitir que le gustó bastante esa camaradería entre ambos para cantar juntos. 

-Yo seré el primero ya que no tendré que votar y es un alivio para mí porque ambos lo hicieron increíble esta noche- los dos jóvenes esbozaron una sonrisa- Han crecido mucho durante la competencia y demostraron un excelente nivel en cada una de sus presentaciones, estoy muy orgulloso de todo lo que han conseguido, chicos y más aún con la muestra de camaradería que nos están dando en el escenario- el público aplaudió con fuerza sus palabras- ¿Quién será el primero de mis colegas que se atreva a dar su votación? Porque esto está muy parejo.  
-Acepto el desafío, Cas- dijo Lucifer con una sonrisa- Bien, ¿Por dónde debo comenzar? Chuck, wow, chico, nos diste todo un espectáculo esta noche, tu voz es magnífica, te lo dije en la audición y lo reafirmo ahora, tienes un brillante futuro en la música y después de superar tu temor en el escenario, ya no hay algo que te detenga en seguir brillando- el aludido agradeció sus palabras con una sonrisa- Y Dean, eres quien más crecido durante la competencia, en cada actuación fuiste mejorando y mírate ahora, nos diste una excelente presentación, tu técnica vocal ha sido impecable y nos hiciste disfrutar a todos- el rubio sonrió orgulloso- Vaya que me han puesto en un gran dilema, debilidades de sus presentaciones, ninguna, Chuck estuvo increíble en los altos, no hay duda que eres el mejor en ello y Dean, tu interpretación es fantástica, la mejor que he tenido la oportunidad de apreciar, esta es una muy difícil decisión- afirmó juntando sus manos y suspiró- No puedo declarar un ganador por lo técnico, ambos lo hicieron igual de bien, así que voy a tomar mi decisión, en base a en quien de los dos veo algo especial, ese no-sé-qué del que tanto hablaba Cas en las audiciones, mi voto es para- hizo una pausa de suspenso- Dean, felicitaciones- el rubio se abrazó con su amigo festejando antes de recuperar la compostura.   
-A mí me encanta la muestra de compañerismo que nos dan- afirmó Anna con diversión- Nos han colocado en un gran aprieto hoy, chicos y superaron mis expectativas para la noche por mucho, estuvieron fantásticos en el escenario y bien podrían presentarse en cualquier lugar con esas actuaciones tan increíbles- los finalistas sonrieron- Tal como dijo Lucifer, la técnica vocal fue impecable en los dos, afinación, tiempos, solo me queda escoger con un criterio más subjetivo, hubo uno de ustedes que sobresalió un poco más a mi juicio y esa persona es- hizo la pausa reglamentaria para darle suspenso a su votación- Chuck, felicitaciones. 

Los dos jóvenes se abrazaron dando saltitos, como si los dos hubieran sido escogidos y el moreno se rio con la escena. Jamás pensó que la gran final de ese programa sería así, ya que sabía que la competencia era dura y a veces agresiva, como lo dejó en claro Alister pero los tres finalistas dieron una muy buena imagen de los valores que querían transmitir, lo cual también había sido muy alabado por la prensa los últimos días. Estaba seguro que sin importar quien ganara esa noche, ambos chicos celebrarían como los grandes triunfadores que ya eran. 

-Primero que nada, felicitaciones a ambos por llegar hasta esta instancia- dijo Ephraim tomando la palabra- Estuvieron increíbles esta noche y ya nos demostraron que son unos ganadores- les guiñó un ojo sonriendo- Cinco jurados que votan y nos han colocado en un gran aprieto a todos, ojala pudieran haber dos primeros lugares- se quejó haciendo morritos- Bien, en cuanto a técnica, no tengo algo que decir, estuvieron impecables, al igual que los demás, me forzaron a tirar lejos los criterios técnicos para votar, así que simplemente escogeré a aquel cuya presentación me entusiasmo mucho y me encantó lo que hizo en el escenario, pero tengan claro que los dos estuvieron increíbles, fueron muy pequeñas las diferentes y mi voto es para- hizo un redoble de tambores chocando las manos contra las de Balthazar- ¡Chuck! En serio, amigo, tus altos son lo más increíble que he escuchado, lo siento mucho ardillita pero me tiene cautivado con su voz- los presentes se rieron.   
-No coquetees con los participantes- bromeó Anna con diversión y observaron a los chicos que se abrazaban festejando el voto.   
-Difícil decisión, difícil, tendría que haber inventado que estoy enfermo para ausentarme- se quejó el rubio del jurado haciendo morritos mientras los demás se reían- Los dos estuvieron geniales hoy, su técnica vocal fue perfecta y fácilmente podrían iniciar una fabulosa carrera musical- los menores sonrieron-Mi votación, es por la persona que me hizo estremecerme con su presentación, aunque ya lleva un buen rato haciéndolo, mi voto es para- hizo un redoble de tambores sobre la mesa antes de indicar hacia el escenario- ¡Dean! Lo dije el día de la audición y lo ahora lo entiendo, la primera vez me hiciste sentir cositas con tu presentación y ahora entendí que eso es gracias a tu increíble habilidad de interpretación, sigue así, ardilla hiperactiva. 

Los dos finalistas festejaron dando saltitos mientras los presentes aplaudían con fuerza, animándolos a ambos por igual. Castiel dirigió su vista a Miguel, él sería quien definiría al gran ganador de la noche. Volvió a fijar su vista en el escenario, en donde su pareja correspondió su gesto con una sonrisa y se alegró de que estuviera disfrutando tanto ese momento. 

-Vamos a hacer un recuento- dijo Charlie entusiasmada- Chuck y Dean tienen dos votos cada uno, así que el encargado de escoger al gran ganador de la primera temporada es Miguel- le dio la palabra al mayor y éste observó a los jóvenes durante unos segundos.   
-Concuerdo con mis compañeros al decir que es una decisión muy complicada, ya que ambos están muy parejos en cuanto a técnica y ejecución pero ya hemos aprendido que eso no es todo a la hora de cantar, hay otros factores que resultan importantes, tener talento no es sinónimo de ser exitoso, ni el mejor- dijo en una clara referencia a Alister- Lo único que define la pequeña diferencia entre ustedes son estos factores extras pero fuera de eso, los dos tienen un gran futuro en la música y espero que muy pronto sepamos más de ustedes, mi votación considerando lo anterior es para- Balthazar hizo un redoble de tambores sobre su mesa junto con Ephraim- Dean, felicitaciones. 

Castiel observó fijamente a su pareja cuando dio un gran salto de alegría antes de abalanzarse sobre Chuck, cayendo ambos al suelo mientras el público aplaudía con fuerza y los asistentes de la producción dejaron caer el confeti. No pudo evitar reírse con la reacción de su chico especial hasta que Charlie les ayudó a colocarse de pie para felicitarlos a ambos con un fuerte abrazo. El moreno se levantó de su lugar para hacer la entrega del trofeo que recibía el primer lugar y los dos premios extras (el monetario y el de grabar un disco con el jurado). Felicitó a los dos jóvenes con un abrazo, antes de que la pelirroja le entregara el premio para que se lo diera al rubio, quien lo recibió emocionado. 

-¿Qué se siente ser el ganador de esta fantástica primera temporada?- preguntó la pelirroja abrazándolo con una sonrisa.   
-¡Estoy tan feliz!- respondió entusiasmado- Muchas gracias, Benny, él fue quien me dijo que me inscribiera a las audiciones y también mi familia me ha apoyado mucho, hice amigos increíbles en la competencia y la persona que quiero…- se sonrojó al notar que estaba hablando más de la cuenta- Muchas gracias… ha sido una experiencia increíble estar aquí. 

El moreno esbozó una sonrisa con esas palabras que casi pronuncia su pareja e intercambió una mirada con Bobby, dando un pequeño asentimiento, ya era hora de darle su sorpresa al rubio y seguramente le encantaría. Charlie lo observó unos segundos para luego esbozar una amplia sonrisa. 

-Y aún queda un gran sorpresa más para ti, Dean, hay alguien que no quiso estar ausente esta noche para felicitarte por tu victoria pero primero quiere darte un gran mensaje de la mejor forma que lo sabe hacer- el menor entrecerró los ojos sin entender- ¡Disfrútalo, ardillita! 

Charlie bajó del escenario en compañía de Chuck cuando comenzó a sonar la canción y el moreno subió al escenario con una sonrisa. El rubio le había dedicado incontables interpretaciones en el escenario, demostrándole una y otra vez lo mucho que lo ama, así que ahora es su turno de corresponder todo ese amor de la misma manera, porque a diferencia de la vez anterior cuando le dedicó “All of me”, ahora le diría a todo el mundo que se encuentra loco de amor por ese chico y lo quería en su vida por mucho tiempo más. Escuchó la melodía para comenzar a cantar, observando al público que tenían expresiones confusas.

I was alone, I took a ride  
(Estaba solo, tome un viaje)  
I didnt know what I would find there  
(No sabía lo que iba a encontrar)  
Another road where maybe I  
(Otro camino por el que quizá pudiera)  
Could see another kind of mind there  
(Ver otra manera de pensar)

Balthazar fue el primero en acompañarlo con las palmas mientras esbozaba una amplia sonrisa. Su relación fraterna se encontraba mejor que nunca y realmente estaba feliz porque su querido amigo tenía a su lado a un hombre que lo ama solo a él. Se volteó entusiasmado a Dean, quien mantenía una sonrisa cariñosa en sus labios y lo indicó con diversión. 

Ooh then i suddenly see you  
(Ooh, entonces apareciste tú)  
Ooh did i tell you i need you  
(Ooh, ¿te he dicho que te necesito)  
Every single day of my life?  
(Cada día de mi vida?)

Su pareja se rio con cierto nerviosismo, seguramente ante sus inesperadas acciones y dar a conocer su relación amorosa de esa manera frente a todo el país, ya que la final se transmitía en vivo, como las competencias anteriores pero le daba lo mismo, se sentía tan feliz junto al menor y confía plenamente en sus sentimientos, así que no tenían razones para continuar escondiendo su relación, especialmente ahora que terminaba el programa. Fue hacia el rubio dándole un beso en la mejilla y lo rodeó lentamente mientras seguía cantando, disfrutando de lo animado que se encontraba el público.

You didnt run, you didnt lie  
(No huiste, no mentiste)  
You knew i wanted just to hold you  
(Sabías que sólo quería abrazarte)  
And had you gone you knew in time  
(Y aunque te hubieses ido, sabías que a la larga)  
Wed meet again for i had told you  
(Nos habríamos encontrado como te dije)  
Ooh you were meant to be near me  
(Ooh, tu destino era estar junto a mí)  
Ooh and i want you hear me  
(Ooh, y quiero que me oigas  
Say well be together every day  
(Dime que estaremos juntos cada día)  
Got to get you into my life  
(Quiero que entres en mi vida)

Dean lo observó con un adorable rubor en sus mejillas mientras esbozaba una tímida sonrisa. El moreno tomó su mano para llevarlo al frente del escenario, ignorando como varios de sus fans y la prensa presente esa noche, tomaban fotografías o grababan lo que ocurría. Dio un par de pasos a un costado antes de indicar a su pareja con diversión. 

What can i do, what can i be?  
(¿Qué puedo hacer? ¿Qué puedo ser?)  
When Im with you I want to stay there  
(Cuando estoy contigo quisiera quedarme ahí)  
If Im true Ill never leave  
(Si te soy sincero, nunca me iré)  
And if I do I know the way there  
(Y si lo hiciera, conozco el camino de vuelta)  
Ooh then I suddenly see you  
(Oohh, entonces apareciste tú)  
Ooh did I tell you I need you  
(Oooh, ¿te he dicho que te necesito)  
Every single day of my life?  
(Cada día de mi vida?)  
Got to get you into my life  
(Quiero que entres en mi vida)

Got to get you into my life  
(¡Quiero que entres en mi vida!)

Terminó la canción muy entusiasmado, quedando a un lado del menor y lo tomó por la cintura con la mano libre para luego darle un apasionado beso frente a todos los presentes. No prestó atención a las exclamaciones de sorpresa, ni los vitoreos de Balthazar por la escena que daban. Lo único que le importaba, es el gran momento que vivía con el rubio. 

-Quiero que sepas- habló cuando se hizo un silencio entre los presentes- Que estoy inmensamente agradecido contigo, ambos sabemos todo lo que has hecho por mí y que gracias a ti me he vuelto una mejor persona, por eso quiero que sepas, no, quiero que todos sepan, que te amo y te quiero en mi vida, Dean Winchester- el aludido se colocó muy rojo al escuchar las exclamaciones del público y los suspiros soñadores de varias chicas- Vaya, no pensé que te pudieras avergonzar por algo en el escenario, ardillita hiperactiva- su chico especial sonrió con timidez- Dean, haz llegado a mi vida para mejorarla en todos los ámbitos posibles y jamás podría agradecerte lo suficiente por eso, lo único que puedo hacer ahora, es decirte cuanto te amo y quiero seguir haciéndolo por mucho tiempo más. 

Tomó al rubio por las mejillas para darle otro cariñoso beso, notando como varias personas sacaban fotografías o grababan el momento pero le dio igual, no tenía algo que ocultar sobre su relación y ahora dejaría muy claro a los cuatro vientos que ese fantástico hombre es todo suyo. 

++++++++++

Dean apenas cabía de su felicidad cuando después de esa hermosa canción, el moreno le dedicó esas íntimas palabras, sin importarle que se diera a conocer su relación y no dudó en corresponder el beso que le dio antes de que se apartaran sin dejar de sonreír mientras el púbico aplaudía con fuerza. 

-Te amo, Cas, tal como eres y no cambiaría una sola cosa de ti- el moreno se rio con esas palabras al entender la referencia que hacía a la canción que le dedicó en la semifinal- Tú también llegaste a mi vida para mejorarla, Cas y quiero seguir amándote por mucho tiempo más. 

El rubio le robó un último beso antes de bajar del escenario para permitir que diera inicio el show de cierre y fue directo hacia donde estaba su familia, quienes lo abrazaron muy emocionados por su gran triunfo y lo que acababa de pasar. Cuando Miguel y Castiel dejaron impresionados al público con su presentación en conjunto, la pelirroja le pidió al resto de los jurados que subiera al escenario para despedir la gran primera temporada, agradeciendo la buena recepción del público y su apoyo a lo largo de todas transmisiones. Dean llevó a su familia tras bambalinas, ya que algunos periodistas se acercaron a él por lo que acababa de pasar y no se sentía listo aún para afrontar la situación. 

-¡Dean!- Chuck se acercó rápidamente a él para abrazarlo emocionado- Que sorpresita te acaban de dar, ardillita.   
-Ni lo digas… no pensé que Cas sería capaz de eso- admitió avergonzado.   
-Y lo rojo que te colocaste, ahora si lo he visto todo- el rubio le dio un golpecito en la frente sin demasiada fuerza- Mi familia me está esperando para ir a celebrar, te envian muchos saludos y felicitaciones por tu triunfo, hablé con Kevin y los chicos hace un rato, mañana nos juntaremos a celebrar ¿Vienes?- preguntó sonriendo.   
-Por supuesto que sí- afirmó con una sonrisa y lo abrazó con fuerza- Fue genial cantar juntos en el escenario.   
-Fue fantástico, muchas gracias por todo, Dean, gracias a ti pude superar mi pánico en el escenario y ahora estoy ansioso por continuar cantando- el rubio sonrió con esas palabras- Nos vemos mañana, hasta luego- se despidió de la familia Winchester y se marchó por el pasillo.   
-Vaya, parece que has hecho bastante por aquí, colega- señaló John con curiosidad.   
-Mi querido angelito ha ayudado a muchas personas, estoy tan orgullosa de ti, cariño.   
-¡Vamos a celebrar!- festejó el castaño dando saltitos.   
-Pero tenemos que esperar a tu cuñadito, Sammy- canturreó Benny con diversión- ¿Verdad, Dean?   
-¡No me molestes!- replicó haciendo un puchero.   
-¡Hola!- Balthazar se acercó en compañía de Lucifer, a quienes presentó a los Winchester- ¿Cómo estás, Mary?- preguntó con curiosidad.   
-Mucho mejor, gracias por tu preocupación- respondió sonriendo.   
-Qué bueno, con razón el chiquitín estaba tan entusiasmado en la última presentación, lo hiciste genial, ardilla hiperactiva- le revolvió el cabello sonriendo antes de reparar en el castaño a su lado- ¿Sucede algo?   
-Mmm… es que… Balthazar y Lucifer…- dio un saltito sin poder evitarlo- ¡Son increíbles! No puedo creer que los conozca en persona, ¡Son los mejores!  
-Jajajaja, ahora veo que el entusiasmo es de familia- canturreó el rubio mayor con diversión- Así es pequeño, me tienes a mí y al gran angelito caído con un sex appeal infernal frente a ti- agregó dándole un suave golpecito en la frente.   
-¡Dean! Al fin te encuentro, ¡Hola a todos!- Ephraim se acercó a ellos junto a su banda antes de observar a los chicos para detenerse en el castaño- Tu debes ser Sam, su hermano menor ¿Verdad?- el aludido solo pudo asentir de la impresión- La ardillita nos contó que eres uno de nuestros grandes fans, así que vinimos a conocerte.

El castaño logró salir de su asombro antes de dar un gran salto por la emoción y comenzó a cubrirlos con halagos. El rubio lo sostuvo por los brazos para que se calmara un poco sin dejar de sonreír, ya que él había tenido la misma reacción cuando conoció a Heaven and Hell. Al final Sam terminó sacándose fotografías con la banda y los dos jurados que estaban ahí, al igual que Benny. Se divertía bastante con la escena de su familia cuando su atención se centró por completo en el moreno, quien fue hacia él tomando una de sus manos. 

-Tienen un gran alboroto aquí- comentó sonriendo antes de observarlo- Vamos a celebrar tu gran triunfo de hoy, gatito.   
-Cas- lo llamó con cierto nerviosismo, ya que no sabía que sucedería con su repentina declaración de amor sobre el escenario y no quería ocasionarle problemas al cantante por eso.   
-Tranquilo, gatito- dijo como si leyera sus pensamientos y le dio un beso en la frente- Mañana al medio día vamos a dar una entrevista en el hotel, lo cual también te incluye al ser el ganador de esta temporada- hizo una pausa pensativo- Probablemente nos pregunten por lo de hoy pero está bien, no tenemos algo que ocultar, te amo y tú a mí, eso es suficiente.   
-Cas- las palabras de su pareja lo hicieron sentir mucho mejor- Tienes razón, angelito. 

Al cabo de unos minutos, Sam quedó muy satisfecho con todas las fotografías y autógrafos que obtuvo, así que se despidieron de los demás para marcharse hacia uno de los furgones que dispuso la producción y regresaron al hotel, en donde descubrió que el moreno había preparado todo para organizar una celebración privada en el salón de eventos del lugar. 

-Esto es fantástico, Cas- dijo muy entusiasmo antes de curiosear por la habitación- ¡Me encanta!- fue corriendo a abrazar al mayor- Muchas gracias por esto.   
-Te lo has ganado, gatito, diste lo mejor de ti hoy y nos dejaste a todos con la boca abierta- afirmó con una cariñosa sonrisa adornando sus labios- Te amo, Dean.  
-Yo también te amo, Cas- iba a besarlo cuando su padre se acercó carraspeando.   
-¿Cómo se supone que debemos interpretar lo que hiciste hoy?- preguntó John con seriedad- Le dedicaste una bella canción a mi hijo en el escenario y lo besaste frente a todos.   
-Es lo que has visto, una declaración de amor y una promesa que quiero estar con este chico tan especial por mucho tiempo- respondió sin un ápice de duda mientras tomaba la mano del rubio.   
-Entonces me quedaré más tranquilo ahora, gracias Cas- dijo inesperadamente el patriarca de los Winchester antes de entrecerrar los ojos- Haces llorar a mi hijo y te—  
-Papá- lo interrumpió Sam negando con diversión- Ya basta, Cas dejó muy claro que ama a Dean y no lo herirá, así que deja de amenazar a nuestros chicos- sacó su celular con cierta rapidez y tecleó algo en la pantalla- Gabe se va a morir de la envidia cuando le mande estás fotografías, es un gran fan de Lucifer. 

Dean se rio con las palabras de su hermanito menor antes de abrazar al moreno sonriendo, quien correspondió su gesto de la misma forma. Realmente se sentía muy afortunado de haber hecho caso a las palabras de Benny para participar en las audiciones, encontró amigos invaluables en el programa, conoció personas geniales como Joddy, Charlie y Bobby, y había encontrado al amor de su vida, porque algo en su interior le decía que Castiel era la persona indicada, aquella que todos esperaban encontrar con su vida y con quien pasaría muchos momentos felices juntos. 

***************************************************************

N.A: La canción que le dedica Cas a Dean se llama "Got to get you into my life" de "Paul MacCartney"

Gracias por leer! Ya solo queda un capítulo más y se acaba el fic.   
Saludos! :D


	44. Chapter 44

Dean observó como su padre subía los bolsos al maletero del impala. Dentro de media hora tenían que estar en el aeropuerto para pasar por los controles antes de su viaje a Madrid. La semana pasada había sido una locura, especialmente desde que se dio a conocer su relaicon con el moreno, quien no tuvo tapujos en contar la forma en que se enamoró de él durante el programa y reafirmar su amor cada vez que se lo preguntaban pero lo que hizo más feliz al menor, fue cuando le dedicó una composición propia en un importante programa nacional, antes de anunciar que se tomaría un tiempo lejos de los escenarios para disfrutar de la maravillosa relación que compartían. 

-¿Qué sucede, colega?- preguntó su padre revolviéndole el cabello y lo sacó de sus pensamientos.  
-Los voy a extrañar- dijo bajando la vista con tristeza, la mayor parte de él estaba muy feliz de que su madre pudiera someterse al tratamiento que tanto necesitaba pero una pequeña parte él no quería que se fueran por un mes.   
-El tiempo pasará muy rápido- afirmó John abrazándolo- Y cuando regresemos, Mary estará muy bien- esas palabras hicieron sonreír al rubio.   
-¡Sí! Cuidense mucho, papá- pidió correspondiendo su abrazo antes de separarse cuando escuchó los pasos acercarse y fue abrazar a su madre con fuerza- Te quiero mucho, por favor cuídate y los esperaremos muy ansioso- aseguró sonriendo.   
-Estaremos bien, cariño, no te preocupes, recuerda que tienes que enfocarte en tus estudios ahora, solo te queda un mes y medio para graduarte del instituto.   
-¡Sí, mamá! Con mi pequeño nerd ayudándome, no tendré problemas en hacerlo- aseguró con entusiasmo.   
-Los llamaremos en cuanto lleguemos- prometió John antes de acercarse al moreno- Muchas gracias por todo, Castiel, gracias por ayudarnos con el tratamiento de Mary y gracias por quedarte a cuidar de nuestros chicos, créeme que me quedo mucho más tranquilo al saber que estarás con ellos durante este mes.   
-No te preocupes, John- dijo el cantante con una sonrisa, últimamente lo hacía muy seguido desde que dio a conocer su relación con el rubio- Yo cuidaré muy bien de Dean y Sam- aseguró observando al matrimonio- Cuidense mucho, espero que todo salga muy bien y podamos tener una gran celebración por tu recuperación, Mary- la aludida sonrió abrazándolo.   
-Muchas gracias, Cas, por favor cuida de mis niños y muchas gracias por todo lo que has hecho, Cas, me gusta mucho que seas tú quien esté con mi pequeño angelito.   
-¡Cuidense mucho!- pidió Sam abrazando a sus padres con fuerza- Y llámennos apenas lleguen, los extrañaré mucho.   
-Antes de lo que creas ya estaremos de regreso- dijo Mary acariciándole el cabello con suavidad.   
-Ya es hora de irnos- señaló Castiel, quien los acompañaría hasta el aeropuerto y luego traería el auto de regreso. 

El par de hermanos se despidió de sus padres entusiastas antes de entrar a la casa. El rubio se sentía triste por esa despedida pero sabía que solo sería algo momentáneo y cuando volvieran, su madre ya estaría bien y todo lo que pasaron en los últimos meses, quedaría atrás. Abrazó al castaño con fuerza antes de revolverle el cabello como un niño pequeño hasta hacerlo reír. 

-Dean- observó al rubio con diversión.   
-Bien, enano, tenemos que portarnos bien este mes y con tu ayuda, ambos tendremos las mejores calificaciones en los exámenes finales y nuestros padres estarán muy orgullosos- afirmó entusiasta.   
-Ellos ya lo están, Dean- respondió sonriendo- ¿Ya has pensado que harás ahora? Varias disqueras y conocidas personas dentro de la música te han llamado después de tu gran triunfo en el programa.   
-No lo sé, enano, aunque por ahora, voy a enfocarme en mis estudios, en aprobar los exámenes finales y terminar bien el año, después pensaré que hacer pero si soy honesto, sería genial continuar con la música, es algo que amo y me hace muy feliz- llevó a su hermano menor hasta la cocina- Ahora ayúdame con el almuerzo, Cas regresará hambriento.   
-Claro, tienes que ser una buena ama de casa para tu amorcito- canturreó el castaño.   
-¡Sammy cállate!- ordenó avergonzado- Además… No olvides que tu amorcito también vendrá a comer y me vengaré.   
-Mmm, yo también sé cosas vergonzosas de ti.

Ambos comenzaron una guerra de cosquillas en la cocina antes de preparar la comida cantando. Sería difícil estar un mes sin sus padres en la casa, especialemente cuando eran tan unidos como familia pero valía la pena el sacrificio cuando regresaran con la gran noticia que el cáncer de Mary había remitido por completo. 

Tres semanas después…

El rubio terminó de dar vuelta las papitas en dos recipientes hondos y los llevó hasta la sala de estar, en donde su hermano se encontraba acomodando las cervezas para los mayores y las bebidas para ellos. Esa noche, Lucifer y Balthazar vendrían a verlos, ya que se encontraban en un tiempo libre antes de iniciar una gira en conjunto, por lo cual decidieron ir a visitarlos. Además, Benny y Gabriel también se presentarían a la pequeña fiesta, ansiosos por conocer a sus ídolos musicales y lo que coronaba la reunión, haciéndola muy especial para el rubio, es que Chuck y Kevin se encontraban en la ciudad con sus padres, así que se unirían a ellos también. 

-Estoy muy ansioso por ver a mis amigos- dijo el Winchester mayor emocionado- Va a ser increble- afirmó dejando las cosas sobre la mesita y abrazó a su hermano- Y vamos a tener un karaoke, así que prepárate para cantar con tu amorcito, Sammy.   
-Sabes que el canto no es lo mío- se quejó el castaño haciendo morritos.   
-Será divertido, enano, no te preocupes. 

El ruido de la puerta llamó su atención y fue rápidamente a saludar a su pareja con un cariñoso beso para luego ayudarle con las bolsas que traía, ya que fue a hacer las compras del fin de semana. Ese tiempo juntos, Castiel había sido un apoyo importante para ambos hermanos, confortándolos por las noches y asegurándoles que todo saldría bien con sus padres, lo cual se confirmó con la llamada que recibieron hace dos días, en donde John les comunicó que Mary respondía muy bien al tratamiento y las posibilidades de una recuperación completa son muy altas. 

-¿Está todo listo?- preguntó el moreno yendo a la cocina a guardar las cosas con los dos menores.   
-Sí, Cas- respondió el castaño dejando el helado en la nevera-Va a ser una fiesta muy divertida, aunque no me gusta mucho la idea del karaoke, mi único publico es la ducha- señaló haciendo reír al rubio.   
-Lo harás bien, Sammy, además, solo cantaremos por diversión, la idea es pasarlo bien- aclaró revolviéndole el cabello al menor.  
-Eso es cierto- lo apoyó el moreno sonriendo- Y no te preocupes, si Dean te obliga a cantar, no tendré más opción que castigarlo por molestar a su hermanito.   
-No es justo- se quejó el rubio haciendo un puchero- Mi pareja y mi hermano en mi contra, ¡Son malos!- les sacó la lengua infantilmente cuando escuchó el ruido del timbre- ¡Ya están aquí! 

Fue rápidamente a abrir, encontrándose con sus amigos en la puerta y les dio un fuerte abrazo antes de indicarles que entraran. Aún cuando no se veían desde la celebración que hicieron posterior al final de la competencia, solían hablar muy seguido por teléfono. Unos minutos después llegó Benny junto con Gabriel, esos dos se habían vuelto buenos amigos y el rubio temía que formaran una alianza para seguir avergonzándolo frente a los demás, porque ambos parecían disfrutar verlo ruborizado. Tan solo diez minutos después llegó la pareja faltante y dieron inicio a la fiesta, colocándose al corriente de todo lo que había pasado en las últimas semanas. 

-Vaya, es genial que realizarán una gira en conjunto- dijo Gabriel manteniendo abrazado por la cintura al castaño- Son increíbles y no tienes idea de cuanto te adoro, Lucifer- éste se rio con sus palabras.   
-Y tú no estás nada mal, unos meses antes y te habría hecho de todo- canturreó guiñándole un ojo, lo cual le ameritó que el rubio mayor le diera una palmadita en la frente.   
-Deja de coquetear, Lucy, ahora eres mío, así que compórtate o esta noche dormirás solito- amenazó haciendo reír a los demás.   
-No puedes estar ni cinco minutos sin tus manos sobre mí-afirmó el cantante con arrogancia- No aguantarías una noche sin mí, perra.   
-Entonces dormiré con mi Cassie.  
-Eso no ocurrirá- intervino Dean tomando la mano del moreno con posesividad- Este lindo angelito es mío, tú ya tienes el tuyo- le sacó la lengua como un niño.   
-Tranquilos, como va esto, terminarán montándola todos juntos y no queremos ver eso, al menos hasta no haber tomado un par de copas- bromeó Benny causando varias risas.   
-Tentador, muy tentador- dijo Lucifer meditándolo con interés hasta que se percató de la expresión seria de su pareja- Solo bromeo, Balthy, no te enfades- le dio un beso en la mejilla que lo hizo sonreír de nuevo- ¿Y ya han pensando que harán nuestros talentosos chicos? Sus clases acabaron y este es el mejor momento para planear su futuro.   
-Eso es cierto- afirmó Kevin con una sonrisa- Y por eso tenemos una propuesta para nuestra ardilla hiperactiva y Benny- ambos lo observaron con curiosidad- Con Chuck decidimos que continuaremos con la música, es lo que amamos y disfrutamos, por eso vamos a formar un grupo pero nos falta un excelente guitarrista y un ardilla hiperactiva con una gran voz que corretee por el escenario, ¿Les interesa, chicos?

El rubio intercambió una larga mirada con su amigo después de oír esas palabras. La música es su mayor pasión y claro que deseaba continuar en ella pero hacerlo en compañía de sus amigos lo hacia mucho más especial. Una gran sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro antes de que se levantara dando un gran salto de emoción. 

-¡Sí! ¡Claro que nos apuntamos!- el Winchester mayor fue corriendo hacia sus amigos para abalanzarse sobre ellos abrazándolos- ¡Vamos a ser lo mejores! ¡Los mejores!   
-Cálmate, ardillita- pidió Benny ayudándole a levantarse- Suena genial, chicos y por supuesto que lo haremos, será grandioso.   
-Wow, tendremos competencia- se quejó Balthazar haciendo un puchero- Aunque será divertido y seguro que muy pronto compartiremos un escenario. 

Dean volvió a su lugar muy feliz con la propuesta y abrazó a su pareja, quien le dio un cariñoso beso mientras lo observaba con orgullo. El resto de la fiesta fue muy divertido hasta que llegaron al momento musical, como lo apoyó Gabriel, quien no perdió el tiempo para molestarlo e insistir en que cantara con su amorcito. 

-Vamos, ardilla, dedicale otra canción a tu amorcito- canturreó haciéndolo sonrojar- Si te mueres por hacerlo y puedes cantarle al oído. 

Los demás se unieron a la petición para que cantara. Su hermano desapareció unos segundos de la habitación, regresando con la guitarra que guardaba en su cuarto y compró después de ganar la competencia. Castiel fue el primero en levantarse, tomando el instrumento y yendo al frente mientras lo observaba con una amorosa sonrisa, transmitiéndole todo su sentir de esa forma antes de comenzar a tocar unos melodiosos acordes e iniciar la canción. 

If i told you things i did before   
Si te dijera las cosas que he hecho antes  
Told you how i used to be   
Si te contara como solía ser  
Would you go along with someone like me?   
(¿Acaso saldrías con alguien como yo?  
If you knew my story word for word   
(Si conocieras mi historia palabra por palabra)  
Had all of my history   
(Si tuvieras toda mi historia)  
Would you go along with someone like me?  
(¿Acaso saldrías con alguien como yo?

En todo momento, el moreno lo miraba con esa dulce sonrisa en su rostro, ya que conocía muy bien las respuestas a esas preguntas en la canción. Dean se levantó yendo a su lado para quedar frente a él, procurando no ser un impedimento y que continuara tocando la guitarra, que por lo demás, lo estaba haciendo increble. 

I did before and had my share   
(Ya lo he hecho antes y tuve mi parte)  
It didnt lead nowhere   
(No me llevó a ningún lado)  
I would go along with someone like you   
(Yo saldría con alguien como tú)  
It doesnt matter what you did   
(No importa lo que hayas hecho)  
Who you were hanging with   
(Ni con quién hayas estado andando)  
We could stick around and see this night through  
(Podemos quedarnos y ver que pasa esta noche)

Ambos compartieron una mirada llena de intimidad mientras cantaban el coro al unísono. El rubio disfrutaba mucho de esos momentos con su pareja, solían hacerlo cuando preparaban las comidas o simplemente estando juntos sin algo que hacer. Esa relación se volvió algo muy gratificante para Dean y tenía plena certeza que Castiel se sentía de la misma forma. El moreno aprovechó una pausa y se inclinó a darle un corto beso sin dejar de tocar la guitarra antes de continuar el tema. 

Usually when things has gone this far   
(Usualemente, cuando las cosas llegan asi de lejos)  
People tend to disappear   
(La gente tiende a desaparecer)  
No-one will surprise me unless you do  
(Nadie me sorprendería a menos que seas tú)

El rubio rodeó lentamente a su pareja mientra éste seguía cantando hasta quedó nuevamente frente a él, no había forma posible en que pudiera terminar lo que había entre ellos, no después de todo lo que afrontaron juntos para poder estar de esa forma y tenía plena seguridad que seguirían igual o amándose mucho más en el futuro. 

I can tell theres something goin on   
(Puedo decir que está pasando algo)  
Hours seems to disappear   
(Las horas parecen desaparecer)  
Everyone is leaving im still with you   
(Todo el mundo se está yendo, yo sigo contigo)  
It doesnt matter what we do   
(No importa lo que hagamos)  
Where we are going to  
(Ni a donde vayamos)  
We can stick around and see this night through  
(Podemos quedarnos y ver que pasa esta noche)

Dean volvió a robarle un corto beso al cantante antes de que ambos llegaran al coro juntos, observándose con cariño y devoción. A veces le parecía gracioso pensar en todo lo que debieron pasar para llegar a ese momento, todas las lágrimas que derramó y ahora, sus días se llenaban de sonrisas junto al hombre que ama y lo ama. Castiel había cambiado mucho desde que se hicieron pareja, aún es inseguro en algunos aspectos pero comparándolo a como era cuando se conocieron, había recorrido un largo camino y lo que más le gustaba, es verlo así de feliz cada día, con esa hermosa sonrisa iluminando su rostro. Terminaron la canción con sus labios casi rozándose hasta que escucharon los aplausos de los presentes. 

-Eso estuvo genial, ahora queremos el beso- canturreó Balthazar haciendo porras con las manos- Pero ahórrense la escena de la cama, no todos aquí son gays para disfrutar el espectáculo que darán.   
-Idiota- dijo Castiel con diversión y dejó la guitarra de lado antes de tomar la mano de su pareja- Ni de broma les enseñaría este lindo cuerpecito- señaló en referencia al rubio- Es solo mío.   
-Ya basta- intervino Gabriel yendo hacia ellos y los empujó por la espalda hasta el sillón- No vamos a hacer la orgía, aún- agregó lo último guiñándole un ojo al castaño que se ruborizó adorablemente- Ahora, mi chico no se siente listo para cantar, así que yo lo haré por los dos, presta atención, cachorrito, este tema es para ti. 

Can't explain all the feelings that you're making me feel  
(No puede explicar todo lo que me haces sentir)  
My heart's in overdrive and you're behind the steering wheel  
(Mi corazón esta en marcha directa y tú estas detrás manejándolo)  
Touching you, touching me  
(Tocandote, tocándome)  
Touching you, God you're touching me  
(Tocandote, Dios, me estas tocando)

Gabriel procuró ser bastante sensual en las dos últimas líneas, esbozando una sonrisa con lo avergonzado que lucía su pequeña pareja. Dean entrecerró los ojos con la canción que había escogido su futuro “cuñado” pero optó por no molestarse, después de todo, no podía negar que su amigo es muy respetuoso con el castaño, aún cuando le gustaba decir cosas guarras para avergonzarlo, no le había puesto un solo dedo encima desde que comenzaron a salir juntos y se enteró por Sam que lo invitó a una romántica velada en su casa, en donde se dieron su primer beso. Alguien así, definitivamente, podía estar con su hermano. 

I believe in a thing called love  
(Creo en una cosa llamada amor)  
Just listen to the rhythm of my hart  
(Solo escucha el ritmo de mi corazón)  
There's a chance we could make it now  
(Hay una posibilidad de que lo podamos hacer)  
We'll be rocking 'til the sun goes down  
(Estamos roqueando mientras el sol se va)  
I believe in a thing called love  
(Creo en una cosa llamada amor)  
Ooh!

Gabriel terminó de cantar con una más que aceptable nota alta antes de ir hacia donde estaba su pareja, dándole un casto beso en la frente y se sentó a su lado abrazándolo, siendo correspondido de la misma forma. El siguiente en tomar su turno para el improvisado karaoke fue Lucifer y el rubio no pudo contener una risa al oír el tema escogido, especialmente cuando Balthazar se colocó rojo por la vergüenza y con la personalidad tan deshinibida de su pareja, no tendría más opción que acostumbrarse a ese tipo de dedicatorias. 

You let me violate you  
(Me permites violarte)  
You let me desecrate you  
(Me permites desacreditarte)  
You let me penetrate you  
(Me permites penetrarte)  
You let me complicate you  
(Me permites complicarte)

El cantante esbozó una maliciosa sonrisa mientras interpretaba la canción y fue hacia Balthazar, tomandolo de la mano para llevarlo al improvisado escenario del karaoke, en donde se ganó tras él y continuó contando con sensualidad al mismo tiempo que le acariciaba la entrepierna sobre el pantalón, frotándose contra su trasero.

I want to fuck you like an animal  
(Quiero joderte como a un animal)  
I want to feel you from the inside  
(Quiero sentirte desde adentro)  
I want to fuck you like an animal  
(Quiero joderte como a un animal)  
My whole existence is flawed  
(Mi entera existencia está incompleta)  
You get me closer to god  
(Tú me acercas a Dios)

Los dos terminaron la canción con un apasionado beso que amenazaba con volverse algo más íntimo, así que Dean intervino para llevarlos a sentarse con una sonrisa de diversión. Es muy extraño ver a Balthazar ruborizado por algo pero no podía negar que la situación le hacia gracia. El resto de la noche, no permitieron que la parejita volviera al karaoke o sería una invitación directa a una orgía que preferían ahorrarse. Cerca de las dos, despidió a sus invitados en la entrada y después de ordenar un poco, fue a acostarse en compañía del moreno, acurrucándose contra su cuerpo mientras disfrutaba de ese calor. 

-Estoy muy feliz por ti, Dean, me encanta que puedas dedicarte a lo que amas, bueno, a parte de mí- bromeó haciendo reír al menor.   
-Gracias, Cas, sé que será sensacional cantar con mis amigos, tener nuestra propia banda suena grandioso y lo que lo hará aún mejor, será llegar a cantar en el mismo escenario que tú- dijo observando esos orbes azules con ilusión.   
-Oh, bueno, para eso tendrás que esforzarte mucho, recuerda que soy muy estricto en cuanto a mi carrera, ardillita- respondió con travesura mientras le acariciaba el cabello.   
-Ya sabes que nunca me rindo, Cas y voy a conseguirlo a como dé lugar- cerró los ojos con una sonrisa.   
-Lo tengo muy claro, mi chico especial- afirmó dándole un pausado beso- Descansa, amor, la próxima semana regresarán tus padres y Mary estará bien.   
-¿Sabes que fue lo mejor del programa? Conocí a amigos increíbles, cumplí mi sueño de cantar en un escenario, gané el primer lugar con mi voz y esfuerzo pero por sobre todo, te conocí a ti.   
-Yo estoy muy feliz de haber aceptado ese trabajo o de otra forma no te hubiera conocido, y estoy más feliz por confiar en mi intuición, dejándome seducir por lo especial que eres Dean, no solo tú voz, todo de ti es único y eso me encanta. 

El rubio lo observó unos segundos antes de besarlo otra vez. Jamás podría agradecerle lo suficiente a Benny por detenerse en aquel mostrador e insistir con su participación en el programa. Había ganado cosas invaluables esos tres meses y ahora que su madre estaría bien, su vida no podía ser más perfecta. 

Dos meses después…

Dean estaba en la sala de descanso yendo de un lado a otro. Hace un mes habían formado la banda oficialmente con Benny, Chuck y Kevin, llamándose “Louden Swain”, rápidamente comenzaron a hacerse más y más conocidos, hasta que hace tres semanas firmaron su primer contrato con una reconocida disquera, que cada tanto buscaba nuevos músicos. Con el éxito del grupo, no tardaron en anunciar que darían su primer concierto, el cual se realizaría en conjunto con “Heaven and Heall” y la idea de cantar antes de su banda favorita, lo tenía extremadamente nervioso. 

-Toc, toc, ¿Se puede?- preguntó el moreno entrando con un manojo de rosas azules y fue a su lado- Felicitaciones por tu primer concierto, gatito, da lo mejor de ti en el escenario y disfrútalo mucho.   
-Gracias, Cas- tomó las flores con una sonrisa- Son preciosas.   
-No tanto como tú- respondió guiñándole un ojo para luego acariciarle el cabello despacio- ¿Estás muy nervioso, gatito?  
-Mucho, me va a dar algo- dijo apretando las rosas contra su cuerpo- Sabes cuanto adoro a Heaven and Hell y ser parte de su espectáculo es un sueño hecho realidad pero tengo mucho miedo, ¿Y si no les gustamos al público? ¿Y si solo quieren que nos vayamos para que salga la banda de Ephraim? No, no puedo- se apartó del mayor, dejando las flores sobre el sillón que había junto a la pared y se sentó llevándose las manos a la cabeza.   
-Mmm, tienes razón, no les gustarán al público- el rubio lo observó entrando en pánico y el mayor se sentó en sus piernas con una dulce sonrisa- Les van a fascinar, Dean, los cuatro son increíbles, especialmente mi entusiasta ardillita hiperactiva.   
-Cas- esas palabras lo hicieron sentir mucho mejor y llevó sus manos a la caderas ajenas, subiendo lentamente hasta colarlas bajo su camisa- ¿Sabes que me relajaría antes de cantar? Recibir mimos de un talentoso y sensual cantante que idolatro, tenemos quince minutos, ¿Alcanzaremos a hacer algo?   
-Te haré de todo- prometió el moreno dándole un lascivo beso para luego empujarlo sobre el sillón, procurando no pasar a llevar las flores- Déjalo en mis capacitadas manos, yo me encargaré de que te relajes y estés listo para el show. 

El rubio debía admitir que su pareja fue capaz de bajar magistralmente su nerviosismo y aún cuando solo tenían un momento, lo aprovecharon a cabalidad, siendo una excelente sesión de sexo rápido y se sentía totalmente listo para el espectáculo. Castiel lo acompañó hasta un lado del gran escenario, en donde se reunieron con los demás integrantes del show. 

-Bien, chicos, ya casi es hora- dijo el moreno sosteniendo la mano de su pareja con cariño- Cada uno de ustedes tiene un gran talento y van a dar un grandioso concierto esta noche pero por sobre todo, quiero que se diviertan y disfruten como nunca.   
-¡Si!- respondieron los jóvenes muy animados.   
-Los estaremos apoyando desde la primera fila, diviértanse, chicos, ya han recorrido un largo camino para llegar hasta aquí, ahora disfruten de sus logros- con la mano libre le acarició el cabello al WInchester-Disfrútalo mucho, Dean, esto es lo que has conseguido con tu esfuerzo y pasión, te amo.   
-Yo también te amo mucho, Cas, gracias por estar siempre apoyándome y por creer en mí desde un comienzo. 

El moreno le dio suave beso para luego ir a junto a la familia Winchester, Balthazar y Lucifer, quienes asistieron especialmente a apoyarlos en esa instancia tan importante. El rubio observó a sus amigos antes de darse un fuerte abrazo grupal y salieron al escenario. El lugar resultó imponente, Dean tomó el micrófono con cierto nerviosismo pero cuando se encontró con las miradas de su familia eso se esfumó, su madre se había curado por completo del cáncer, su padre ya no tenía que trabajar turnos dobles para costear su tratamiento, Sam estaba mejor que nunca con Gabriel, y él no podía pedir algo mejor al estar junto a las personas que ama y al hombre que cada día traía felicidad a su vida. Esbozó una amplia sonrisa mientras escuchaba los primeros acordes de las guitarras y el sonido de la batería. Ese es su momento, después de todos los obstáculos que tuvo que sortear, ahora se encontraba viviendo el mejor tiempo de su vida.  
********************************************************************

N.A: Las canciones que aparecen en el fic son: 

Cas y Dean interpretan "Foulks Young" de "Peter Bjorn and John" per la canción que escuché y la versión que me gustó más que la original para inspirar esa parte del fic, es el cover de James Blunt. 

Gabriel interpreta "I Believe In A Thing CAlled Love" de "The Darkness". 

Lucifer y Balthazar interpretan "Closer" de "Nine Inch Nails". 

Aquí se acaba el fic, muchas gracias a quienes siguieron la historia y a quienes se tomaron el tiempo de dejar un comentario. 

Saludos y hasta el siguiente fic! :D


End file.
